Detrás de un Ángel
by Darla Gilmore
Summary: La continuación de Junto a Ti... perdón por la demora. TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

**1**

                                              **EL CODIGO DA VINCI **

El viento viajaba con una suavidad inusual, el aire estaba impregnado con el dulce aroma de las flores, flores pequeñas y hermosas que cubrían el terreno y en el cielo muchos pájaros volaban en grupos, algunos de los cuales cantaban.

Era el mismo ambiente, el mismo lugar y la misma visión que tuvo mientras estuvo inconsciente después de la batalla final contra Voldemort, las palabras que le dijo su madre antes de despedirse:

- "Ves... aún te quedan muchas cosas por hacer. Además tienes que estar bien, por esa persona nueva que llegará a tu vida".

Y después llegan a sus oídos las risas de muchos niños. Su madre desaparece y Harry comienza a buscar como loco el lugar desde el cual llegan las risas y cuando cada vez eran más claras y fuertes, se despierta sobresaltado.

-No de nuevo- dice Harry con fastidio mientras apaga la alarma de su reloj despertador.

Siempre era así, cuando en sus sueños estaba a punto de encontrar al grupo de niños el reloj despertador lo traicionaba. Desde que Hermione desapareció ante sus ojos esa tarde del 5 de septiembre, Harry soñaba de vez en cuando con las palabras de su madre, y al no saber si Hermione había dado a luz un niño o una niña su inconciencia transformaba esa duda en encontrar un grupo de infantes.

Desde el instante en que desapareció Harry se propuso la misión de encontrarla y cuando los meses fueron pasando se transformó en "encontrarlos". Al principio enviaba a _Hedwig_ con cartas, diciéndole que regresara, que la necesitaba a su lado. Harry confiaba mucho en _Hedwig,_ si antes la lechuza era capaz de encontrar a Sirius cuando estaba prófugo también sería capaz de encontrar a Hermione. Y aparentemente no se equivocó porque después de cada viaje la lechuza regresaba con "las garras vacías".

A medida que pasaban los días la desesperación se fue apoderando del alma de Harry, ya que después de transcurrido un año en el que él trataba de comunicarse con Hermione lo único que conseguía era que _Hedwig_ regresara sin nada; parecía que Hermione no quería saber nada de él.

Harry se restriega los ojos con los dedos de su mano derecha mientras coge sus gafas con la mano izquierda. Ve la hora en el reloj, son las 6 menos 10... tiene tiempo suficiente para organizarse, desayunar e ir al entrenamiento de quidditch.

Después de bañarse y vestirse baja hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno. La decoración de la casa de sus padres, ahora suya, había cambiado mucho: la sala estaba pintada en colores cálidos como amarillo y terracota, ideales para el frío clima ingles; muebles y accesorios decorativos en estilo minimalista, hoy en día llamado "estilo loft"; las ventanas no tenían cortinas, en vez de estas habían persianas venecianas color rojo; en una esquina una mesa alta y redonda en madera sobre la cual estaban puestos muchos portarretratos con fotografías móviles de sus padres, su padrino, sus amigos y él.

Al ingresar a la cocina ve a Ron preparando jugo de naranja en el exprimidor automático.

-Buenos días- saluda el pelirrojo sin apartar la vista del electrodoméstico.

-Buenos días- dice Harry mientras se sienta y organiza los platos en el mesón.

Ron vivía en la habitación de huéspedes desde hace tres años, y entre los dos pagaban las cuentas muggles de la casa, como la energía, el teléfono, la tv satelital, etc.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños- le decía Ron mientras servia el jugo-, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-No sé...- dijo Harry cogiendo una rebanada de pan -. Lo que se planifica demasiado nunca sale.

-¡Pero no nos vamos a quedar sin hacer nada!... 23 años no se cumplen todos los días, como tampoco 24, ni 25, ni 26...

-Si... lo que menos quiero es quedarme encerrado aquí. A propósito, ¿qué me vas a regalar?

-Sorpresa, sorpresa- le dijo Ron en tono misterioso.

-Espero que sea bueno, porque lo que te regale en tu cumple fue muy...

-Chichipato- interrumpió el pelirrojo.

Harry frunció cómicamente el entrecejo y Ron ni se inmutó. Después de desayunar dejaron lavando los platos mediante un hechizo limpiador y se dirigieron junto con sus escobas, a través de la red flu, a la sede de su equipo de quidditch.

-Buenos días y bienvenidos- dijo un caballero de aproximadamente 30 años mientras entraba en la sala de reunión -. Para los nuevos- agregó señalando a una chica de cabello castaño claro- mi nombre es Ralph O'Neal y soy el capitán de los Chuddley Cannons.

Ralph era alto, cabello y ojos negros y tenia una barba estilo candado, el cabello lo llevaba corto y alborotado hacia arriba, seguramente peinado con gel.

-Este año - prosiguió el capitán - el entrenamiento será más táctico que físico... en los últimos 4 años el nivel del equipo ha mejorado de una manera, diría yo, excelente. Para llegar a la perfección, que en nuestro caso sería ganar la liga, basaremos nuestro trabajo en crear y aplicar nuevas tácticas de juego, ya que contamos con un buen estado físico y no seria favorable saturar el organismo. Tú, la nueva, preséntate por favor.

-Hola - dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa mientras se colocaba de pie -. Me llamo Katherine Williams, pero todos me dicen Kat o "la gata", tengo 19 años, juego en la posición de cazadora, nací en Liverpool pero crecí en Holanda y egresé del Instituto Berchman... ¿alguna pregunta?

-Yo - alzó la mano Ron -. ¿Por qué te dicen "la gata"?

-Pues... por mis uñas - y acto seguido mostró sus manos con unas uñas un poco mas largas de lo normal y pintadas de azul oscuro.

-¿Y cómo puedes jugar con ellas?- preguntó una chica morena de no más de 26 años.

-No sé, ya me acostumbre. En realidad son muy útiles, porque cuando mi manito no alcanza la quaffle- dijo mientras estiraba hacia un lado su brazo derecho- pues mis uñas si.... – y movió rápidamente los dedos.

Todos los presentes la miraron con la boca abierta, sin duda, Kat era bastante ocurrente. Luego, los otros integrantes se presentaron ante ella.

-Ehhh... yo soy Belinda Bean - dijo la chica morena, era de ojos cafés y piel de bronceado suave, su cabello era ondulado -, también soy cazadora, tengo 25 años y pues... ¡lo que se te ofrezca!

-¿Tu y yo somos las únicas chicas del equipo?- le preguntó Kat.

-Si.

-Bueno, al menos voy a tener con quien conversar.... de cosas de chicas- agregó al fijarse en las miradas de recelo que le echaban los hombres.

-Ronald Weasley- dijo el pelirrojo- pero me dicen Ron, y me gusta. Además soy el guardián

-Mucho gusto Ron- le dijo Kat amablemente.

-Hola... soy Harry Potter y...

-¡Harry Potter!- chilló la chica y al darse cuenta de su imprudencia permitió que Harry siguiera hablando.

-Y soy el buscador.

-Mi nombre es Tommy Hedman, soy golpeador al igual que Ralph.

-¿Y cuantos años tienes?- preguntó Kat sin una pizca de vergüenza.

Y como no, si Tommy era muy guapo; alto, de cabello castaño claro al igual que ella y ojos marrones.

-24 años.

-¿Y tu signo?- preguntó ella inocentemente.

-Acuario- dijo Tommy con timidez mientras los demás ahogaban risitas.

-Este... soy Devon Kropp- dijo un chico negro tratando de contener la risa - y te voy a acompañar como cazador.

-Bueno, ya me conoces, soy Ralph y bienvenida al equipo- le dijo el capitán mientras se estrechaban las manos.

Cuando Kat se sentó y todos los jugadores estuvieran suficientemente concentrados, Ralph les indicó que salieran al campo de juego. El último en salir fue él y llevaba levitando con su varita una caja larga. La puso en el suelo y comenzó su discurso:

-Como les dije al principio de nuestra reunión, nuestro rendimiento mejoró muchísimo en los últimos años, tanto es así que cada vez estamos mas cerca del campeonato, y gracias a ese mejoramiento tenemos nuevo patrocinador.

Calló durante algunos segundos mientras destapaba la caja en la cual estaban perfectamente empacadas siete escobas.

-Damas y caballeros... nuestro nuevo patrocinador es _la Nimbus Racing Broom Company_- y sacó una de las escobas.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, era una escoba espectacular, el mango era de color plateado mate, la escobilla era de color negro y las fibras de esta eran muy finas, llevaba inscrito en letras negras el nombre "_Nimbus 2-3D_".

-_La Nimbus 2-3D_ es su nuevo lanzamiento- explicaba el capitán mirado atentamente por los jugadores- posee una aceleración de 0 a 300 km/h en apenas 7 segundos, vibración cero, dirección de trayectoria suave hasta en la máxima velocidad y alcance en altura de 90 mts de un solo golpe.

Al oír las características de la nueva escoba las chicas soltaron las suyas, mientras los chicos seguían con la boca abierta.

-Muy bien, ahora todos cojan una y vamos a iniciar las practicas con ellas- indicó el capitán.

Todos dejaron sus escobas a un lado del campo de quidditch, y cada uno cogió una _Nimbus 2-3D_, la montaron, dieron un golpe en el suelo y salieron disparados hacia arriba.

-¡Wow!- dijo Ron muy sorprendido- ¡mucha escoba!.

-Te fijaste- le dijo Harry- Cero vibración.

-Ok, Ok- intervino Ralph- ahora daremos unas cuantas vueltas para acostumbrarnos a su estilo de vuelo... listos... ¡ya!.

La sensación fue indescriptible para Harry; si su antigua _Saeta de Fuego_ tenia una gran velocidad, la _Nimbus_ no tenia nada que envidiarle, era como si volara solo.

El entrenamiento fue muy exigente, ya que debían acostumbrarse a la nueva velocidad. Al medio día Ralph los reunió de nuevo en el salón y les dijo:

-Durante la siguiente semana nos reuniremos día de por medio, ya que debemos y tenemos que familiarizarnos con estas escobas y la mejor manera es usarlas con regularidad en actividades diferentes al quidditch... por consiguiente mañana no tendremos entrenamiento. Así que nos veremos el viernes a las 7:30 a.m., hasta entonces.

-¡Que tal esta maravilla! - decía Devon mientras salían cargando la nueva escoba -. Les aseguro que apenas nos acostumbremos a este juguete nuestro equipo será invencible.

-¿Saben que voy a hacer? - intervino Belinda -. Me voy a mi casa volando en ella, con la otra escoba me demoraba 50 minutos, con esta máximo 30.

-Claro... todos deberíamos hacer eso - opinó Tommy -. ¡Así nos acostumbramos más rápido!

Mientras el utilero del equipo guardaba las pelotas y las antiguas escobas, los jugadores se despidieron y partieron en diferentes direcciones, cada uno hacia su respectiva casa.

-Harry, una carrera...- le dijo Ron - hasta La Madriguera.

-Esta bien - dijo él aceptando el reto- y aprovechamos para que tu mamá nos de almuerzo.

-¡Por fin se te ocurre una!... entonces...

-¡Ya!- gritó Harry.

En menos de una hora ya estaban llegando al hogar Weasley. El desmontar las escobas vieron a Ginny y su novio sentados en el jardín, hablando animadamente mientras comían unas frituras muggles. Desde hace mas de dos años Ginny tenia novio; era un chico rubio de ojos azules, un poco tímido al igual que ella, pero muy simpático e inteligente, aunque el chico nació en una familia de magos, no poseía magia, pero eso no parecía frustrarlo ya que estaba muy satisfecho con su trabajo de programador de computación, además se movía cómodamente tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, algo que le encantaba a Ginny y descrestaba al señor Weasley.

Harry se sentía feliz por ella, al fin había encontrado a alguien que la amaba completamente, alguien que le correspondía; algo que en el fondo Harry deseaba para el mismo.

-Hola chicos- los saludo Ginny con una sonrisa cuando los vio pasar.

-Hola Ginny, hola Richard - dijeron ambos al unísono e ingresaron en la cocina de La Madriguera.

-¡Que bueno que vinieron!- exclamó la señora Weasley cuando los vio ingresar -. Hace mucho no pasaban por aquí.

-¿Te parece mucho 3 días?- le preguntó Ron con sarcasmo.

-¡Cuida ese tono Ronald Weasley!- le advirtió su madre moviendo la varita de forma amenazadora -. ¡Recuerda que aun soy tú madre!

-¡Pero si no te dije nada malo!- se defendió Ron.

-Señora Weasley- intervino Harry que veía venir una posible discusión madre / hijo.

-Dime, Harry.

-Me regala algo de tomar... por favor.

-¡Claro! - dijo ella mientras se disponía a alcanzar unos vasos, luego le sirvió jugo de mango a él y a Ron -. Cuéntenme... ¿Cómo les fue en su primer entrenamiento de la temporada?

-Muy bien, má- le respondió Ron olvidando completamente que estaban a punto de discutir- Tenemos nuevo patrocinador.

Mientras la señora Weasley terminaba de organizar el almuerzo, Harry y Ron le contaron todo lo acontecido durante la mañana, y le mostraron las nuevas escobas.

Durante el almuerzo hablaron animadamente con Richard acerca de la nueva tecnología, Ron preguntaba mucho ya que viviendo en la misma casa que Harry tenía que aprender a usar las cosas muggles, además, al pelirrojo le fascinaba los juegos de la X-box, aunque también jugaba de vez en cuando en la PC.

En las horas de la tarde mientras Ginny y Richard montaban en las nuevas escobas, Harry y Ron se dedicaron a desgnomar el jardín. Se divirtieron mucho para ver quien lanzaba los gnomos más lejos, quien lanzaba más cantidad de un tiro y quien recibía más insultos por parte de las pequeñas criaturas.

Antes del anochecer llegaron los gemelos y luego el señor Weasley. A pesar de haber pasado los años los gemelos no habían cambiado nada, teniendo incluso pareja, ya que al parecer su popularidad y la rentable industria de la broma con "Sortilegios Weasley" atraían a las chicas.

Después de cenar y mientras la señora Weasley y Ginny organizaban la cocina, los caballeros iniciaron la nunca faltante conversación de quidditch.

-Este año la liga estará muy interesante - decía el señor Weasley mientras se sentaba en una silla de la sala.

-El nivel de los Cannons ha mejorado bastante - opinó George -. Además tienen la nueva _Nimbus 2-3D_... ¡Vaya!

-Y una nueva cazadora bastante particular- le dijo Ron- ¡Con unas uñas de este largo!- le indicó el pelirrojo dibujando el tamaño de una manera imaginaria, aunque bastante exagerada.

-¿Pero por lo menos será buena?- preguntó Fred.

-Parece - dijo Harry -. No sé como hace, pero agarra la quaffle con las uñas cuando no alcanza a cogerla con la mano.

El señor Weasley, los gemelos y Richard se quedaron con la boca abierta ante lo que escucharon.

-Pero hay otros equipos que pueden dar la pelea - dijo George retomando el tema -. Los Montrose Magpies siempre serán archifavoritos al título.

-Los Pride of Portree se han reforzado muy bien - intervino el señor Weasley -, tienen dos nuevos golpeadores que dicen le dan a todo... incluso a un mosquito zumbando.

-Las chicas de Holyhead Harpies son muy buenas - les dijo Richard -, su buscadora es muy bajita y liviana, por consiguiente es muy veloz.

Y así se la pasaron hasta casi las nueve de la noche, Richard se despidió de todos y se fue a su casa a través de la red flu, al igual que Harry y Ron con sus respectivas escobas.

Llegaron a la casa y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Harry sintió cuando Ron encendió el televisor, seguramente se vería otro episodio de "24" su serie muggle favorita, en especial por Kim Bauer, la chica rubia por la que babeaba el pelirrojo. Harry cerró la puerta de su habitación y abrió de par en par la ventana, vio como _Hedwig_ salía de un árbol y se iba de cacería. Luego se fue a dormir, mañana sería su cumpleaños, al fin y al cabo, un día especial.

Esa noche no tuvo sueños, durmió muy bien, pero al despertarse sintió de nuevo ese vacío en su corazón: la ausencia de la pequeña criatura; y un nuevo sentimiento que desde hace meses lo rondaba: reproche hacia Hermione, de alguna manera, no la podía perdonar.

Al levantarse pudo ver, aunque de manera borrosa, lo que parecía ser varios paquetes de colores. Se colocó las gafas y apreció con más claridad que al pie de su cama había por lo menos cinco regalos, entre los cuales estaba el de Hagrid, uno de los gemelos y otro del resto de la familia Weasley, los demás eran de otros amigos que Harry fue cultivando con los años. Una vez mas, buscó inútilmente un presente por parte de Hermione y en ese instante la odió, ¿por qué huyó?, ¿por qué lo dejo así, en la penuria por su hijo?...

Se bañó con desanimo y después se vistió con unos jeans, una camiseta azul clara y por encima una camisa manga larga en cuadros azules, se peinó un poco el cabello que en esos momentos lo tenia algo mas largo (N/A: imagínense a Harry con el peinado que lleva Juanes en A Dios le pido... ¡DIVINO!) y se colocó una gorra azul oscura de los New York Yankees.

Al ingresar en la cocina, vio que Ron finalizaba con su desayuno. El pelirrojo al notar su presencia lo saludó:

-Buenos días, Harry... y feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias, Ron- le dijo Harry mientras cogía un cuchillo para cortar una banana y comerla con cereal -. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Yo, muy bien... y soñando con Kim Bauer - dijo Ron como si nada.

-¡Nunca pensé que algún día te oiría delirar por un personaje de una serie muggle!.

-Ya vez... ¡nunca digas nunca! - y el pelirrojo se levantó para lavar los platos -. Y ¿qué te han regalado?

-Hagrid me envió una cosa muy rara, creo que es un pisapapel mágico; los gemelos me enviaron bromas muy buenas; tus padres y Ginny me regalaron una corbata con dibujitos de escobas y snitchs; el resto de los regalos fueron camisas, plumas, cosas así.

-Pues espero que te guste mi regalo- le dijo Ron dándole un paquete pequeño finamente envuelto.

-Gracias- y al abrirlo- ¡wow!

Eran unos gemelos (mancornas) de plata con la figura de una snitch, las alas eran de oro.

-Gracias, Ron- volvió a repetir Harry.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme - le aclaró al pelirrojo moviendo con despreocupación una mano -. ¡Y mira!, mi madre ha enviado esto - agregó mostrándole un pequeño pastel.

-¡Apenas para nosotros!

-Aja, así que desayuna rápido para que podamos darle un buen mordisco.

Y así hizo Harry, comió a bocanadas y tragando con rapidez. La experiencia le decía que los pasteles de la señora Weasley eran sencillamente deliciosos. Luego Ron le puso una velita y le dijo:

-¡Pide un deseo!.

Harry no se demoró ni dos segundos y sopló la vela. Al apagarse Ron le dijo:

-Deseaste lo mismo de siempre... que Hermione aparezca.

-No - dijo Harry con seguridad.

-¿No? - se sorprendió Ron.

-Ella ya no me interesa, me interesa es mi hijo... o hija, ¡si al menos supiera!

-¿Por qué no hiciste lo que de dije?... explicarle a ella las verdaderas razones por las que terminaron.

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. No convenía decirle esas cosas por carta... ¿y si alguien la interceptaba?...

En el momento en que Harry comenzó a buscar a Hermione, decidió contarle toda la verdad a Ron, y el pelirrojo le dio todo su apoyo.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso - continuó Ron -. Creo que no hiciste lo correcto.

-Hice lo que tenia que hacer, pedirle que regresara y no lo hizo - dijo Harry con testarudez -. Hermione no me amaba lo suficiente y fue muy fácil para ella acomodarse en el papel de víctima.

-Aquí los dos fueron víctimas, Harry. Más bien cambiemos de tema... ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Ahora voy a ir al centro comercial a comprar un libro que quiero y ¡que nadie me regaló!

-¿Cuál?

-"_El código Da Vinci_"

-Entonces yo te acompaño, quiero ver los demos de nuevos videojuegos que Richard me recomendó, haber que compro.

Se montaron en la camioneta Chevrolet Zafira color gris claro de Harry y se dirigieron a un centro comercial en Londres.

Mientras Ron ingresaba a la tienda de videojuegos llamada "Zona Virtual", Harry fue hasta la librería "North Bulevar" que quedaba cinco locales después.

North Bulevar era una típica librería muggle, poseía dos niveles y los libros estaba divididos según la clase de literatura. Harry fue hasta la sección Best Sellers que se encontraba en el primer nivel, para encontrar el libro, y al no hallarlo, le pidió ayuda a uno de los vendedores.

-Disculpe - le dijo al chico -. ¿Les queda existencias del "_Código_ _Da_ _Vinci"_?

-Si señor- contesto el chico -. En estos momentos me dirigía a la bodega para surtir la sección.

-Perfecto, entonces, aquí lo estaré esperando.

Mientras el vendedor se retiraba para seguir con su labor, Harry siguió leyendo los títulos de otros libros exitosos que estaban en la misma sección, entre los que se encontraban: "_Las 7 leyes espirituales del éxito_" de Deepak Chopra y "_El imperio del dragón de oro_" de Isabel Allente. Harry cogió este último y comenzó a leer su introducción, cuando de repente sintió que alguien le jalaba la camisa hacia abajo.

-Disculpe, "señol"- le dijo un niño de un poco más de 4 años.

Harry bajó la mirada y se encontró con un niño de cabello castaño oscuro y alborotado, ojos color miel y al sonreír dejó ver que tenía los incisivos más grandes de lo normal.

-Dime- le dijo Harry con amabilidad.

-¿Ya se acabó el código Da "Vinchi"?

-Afortunadamente no, pero ya los traen. ¿Tú lees eso siendo tan pequeño?

-No, yo "cololeo" a "Balney". Es "pala" mi mamá.

-¿Y estas solo en esta librería?

-No, allí están mi mamá y mi tía - y el niño señaló a dos mujeres que les daban la espalda y estaban bien apartadas de ellos.

Al parecer eran unas mujeres muy jóvenes. Una era rubia con el cabello hasta los hombros y corte en flequillos, la otra era de cabello castaño, liso y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda; ambas usaban jeans, la rubia llevaba una blusa sin mangas color rosado claro con un cinturón de cuero grueso, la de cabello castaño llevaba una chaqueta de sudadera color verde oscuro con dos rayas en las mangas color verde pálido.

-Me dijiste que te gusta Barney... ¿no te gusta Yu-gi-oh o pokemon?- le preguntó Harry para seguir la conversación, sentía que había algo especial en ese niño.

-No, no me gustan. "Plefielo" "vel" Bob esponja.

-¿Bob esponja?- le dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba la gorra -. A ese no lo conozco.

-¿"Eles" hincha de los "Yankis"?- preguntó con curiosidad el niño.

-¡Lo dices por la gorra!... pues son un buen equipo... ¿cómo los conoces?

-Mi mamá y mi tía me "llevalon" este año a un "paltido" de ellos.

-¿Los Yankees estuvieron aquí en Londres?

-No, fue allá, en Estados Unidos. Donde vivimos.

-¡Ya se me hacia raro tu acento!

-El suyo también- le dijo cómicamente el infante.

-¿Y te ha gustado Londres?- quiso saber Harry.

-Si, mis abuelitos me han llevado a muchas "paltes"... "pelo" llueve mucho.- esto último lo dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y estirando un poco la boca.

-Siempre es así- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

En ese momento llegó el vendedor con los libros, le dio uno a Harry y otro al niño ya que se lo había pedido.

-"Glacias"- le dijo el niño al vendedor, luego se volvió hacia Harry -. Ya vengo.

-¡Ok!- le contestó sorprendido.

El niño corrió hasta donde se encontraban sus acompañantes y le entregó el libro a la chica rubia, ellas se dirigieron hasta la caja para pagar el resto de cosas que llevaban mientras el pequeño regresaba donde Harry.

-Fue un "placel conocel-lo" –le dijo el pequeño mientras le tendía la mano derecha.

-El placer fue mío- le dijo Harry sorprendido ante la educación e inteligencia del niño y le estrechó la mano con su mano derecha.

-¡Adiós!- dijo el pequeño.

Harry le sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en la lectura de Isabel Allente. El niño se marchó y segundos después una voz hizo que se le congelara la sangre.

-James... vámonos.

-¡Ya voy, mamá!

Harry levantó con rapidez la cabeza y algo alejado vio al niño con el que estaba conversando acelerar el paso hacia una chica de cabello castaño y chaqueta de sudadera verde que le extendía la mano derecha mientras le sonreía... era Hermione.

Han pasado 5 años de la salida de Hogwarts y la derrota de Voldemort, y también hace 5 años Hermione había desaparecido. En estos momentos Harry es un hombre adulto. ¿Qué acciones tomará ahora que sabe el paradero de Hermione y su hijo?


	2. Capítulo 2

**2**

**CAFÉ MISSU**

¿Acaso era una alucinación?, ¿estaba soñando?, ¿estaba viendo mal?, al parecer no. Harry sintió que su cuerpo se quedaba dormido, o más bien, petrificado; no fue capaz de moverse un solo centímetro, el corazón bajó hasta el estomago mientras le daba un vuelco y su cerebro decía: "muévete, muévete". Pero no fue capaz, solo se limitó a respirar con profundidad abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Hay que apurarnos porque los abuelitos nos esperan- le dijo Hermione a James en tono cariñoso.

-"Peldona", es que estaba ocupado- se disculpo el niño mientras le cogía la mano a ella.

-Libby... ¿ya?- preguntó Hermione a la chica rubia.

-Si... ya.... todo listo- respondió Libby recibiendo el recibo de compra y el recibo de facturación.

Los tres salieron de la librería y Harry siguió como una estatua debido a la impresión, hasta que segundos después se dijo a sí mismo: "reacciona". Fue tras ellos a toda marcha y cuando estaba saliendo de la librería alguien lo detuvo.

-Señor, tiene que pagar la mercancía- le dijo una vendedora.

-¿Cuál mercancía?- preguntó Harry con exasperación.

-Los libros que lleva en la mano, señor- le respondió ella tratando de ser cortés.

-¿Libros?- y Harry se miró las manos- ¡Demonios!- agregó al fijarse que tenia el Código Da Vinci y el libro de Isabel Allente.

-Son 23 libras- le dijo la vendedora (N/A: en Inglaterra no se utiliza el euro).

Harry sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su Jean un billete de 20 libras y otro de 5 libras, después se los dio a la vendedora.

-Tome... y guárdese el cambio - le dijo mientras salía de la librería y tomaba la dirección por la cual se había marchado Hermione y su hijo.

-Pero, señor... ¿y la factura? - le gritó la vendedora cuando el se alejaba.

Harry no miró hacia atrás, ignorando completamente lo que la chica le gritaba. Comenzó a caminar con rapidez, buscando entre la multitud a Hermione y a la chica rubia ya que buscar a James era mas difícil debido a su estatura.

-¿Dónde están?, ¿dónde están? – decía Harry en susurro y con tono de desesperación.

Movía la cabeza en todas las direcciones frunciendo el entrecejo para agudizar la vista y ver mejor, pero la labor se fue complicando cuando los pasillos se fueron llenando de compradores. Era fin de mes, la gente estaba recibiendo su sueldo y las grandes promociones de verano provocaban una gran multitud de consumidores compulsivos. Llevaba mas de un cuarto de hora buscando a Hermione y a Libby, pero en ese tiempo no tuvo rastro de ellas. Poco a poco la impotencia invadió su alma y comenzó a reprocharse a si mismo por su lentitud.

-¡Que idiota!, ¡que idiota! – se decía entre dientes mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano derecha - ¿Por qué no dejé estos estúpidos libros en la librería en vez de perder el tiempo en pagarlos?

Harry resoplaba en señal de desesperación, mas sin embargo, no dejaba de mirar hacia todos los lados en busca de las dos chicas. De pronto sonó su teléfono celular. Mientras Harry trataba de contestar, se le enredaron los dedos y estuvo a punto de hacer caer el aparato.

-¡Alo! – contestó Harry de mal humor.

-¿y a ti que te pasa? – era Ron - ¿Dónde estas?

-Ron... Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-Que vi a Hermione... y a mi hijo.

-¿Cuál hij...?... ¡Oh por Dios!

-Los estoy buscando, pero no los encuentro – dijo Harry con angustia - ¡No se que hacer!

-Tranquilízate y dime dónde estas.

-Estoy... – Harry comenzó a mirar el nombre de los almacenes – Estoy en el almacén Rolex.

-¿Aquí en el centro comercial?

-Si.

-Voy para allá.

En menos de dos minutos Ron ya se reunía con Harry, fue corriendo a todo vapor y llego jadeando debido al cansancio. Con él llevaba una bolsa de compras de la tienda de videojuegos.

-¿Hermione? – preguntó Ron - ¿estas seguro?

-Claro que lo estoy. Yo la vi – dijo mientras se señalaba el ojo con el dedo índice derecho.

-¿Y ella no te vio a ti?

-No... iba con otra chica y con el niño. Pero ella no me vio.

-¿Harry, como sabes...?

-Ahora no, Ron. Ayúdame a buscarlos.

-Entonces dividámonos – opinó Ron – tu por la derecha y yo por la izquierda.

-Bien... oye, lleva esto – le dijo Harry pasándole los libros.

-Me vas a encartar con... ¡esta bien!, ¡esta bien!

Ron introdujo ambos libros en su paquete de compra de la video tienda Zona Virtual mientras Harry le decía:

-Me llamas si los ves. Si no, nos encontramos aquí en cuarenta minutos.

-¡Listo!

Emprendieron direcciones diferentes, Ron se fue hacia el lado izquierdo mientras Harry emprendía de nuevo el camino por el lado derecho. Miraba a traves de los mostradores y vitrinas de los almacenes para darse cuenta si estaban dentro de ellos, en ocasiones ingresaba un poco mas allá de las puertas y se empinaba para poder ver mejor. Pasaron los cuarentas minutos y Harry se devolvió hasta el almacén Rolex donde Ron ya lo esperaba. Cuando se encontraron bastó con una negación de cabeza de Ron para darse cuenta que el pelirrojo no los había visto.

Ante el fracaso de su búsqueda, se dirigieron a una cafetería que había cerca de donde estaban.

-Una cerveza Guinnes – le dijo Ron a la camarera y luego miró a Harry – mejor dos cervezas. Y bien frías, por favor.

-Con gusto, señor – dijo la camarera y se marchó.

Estaban sentados en una mesa que daba a los pasillos, para poder verlos si pasaban por allí.

-No se que me pasó... – decía Harry con pesadumbre apoyando los codos en la mesa y cogiéndose la cabeza – cuando me di cuenta que eran ellos me quedé paralizado. No fui capaz de moverme, Ron. Ni un centímetro – acto seguido se quito la gorra para después pasar sus manos por el cabello echándolo hacia atrás .

-Pero, Harry. ¿cómo sabias...? gracias señorita – le dijo Ron a la cama cuando ella dejo el par de cervezas en la mesa - ¿cómo sabias que ese niño era tu hijo?

-Fui muy tonto, no me di cuenta sino hasta el final.

-No te entiendo – dijo Ron y bebió un poco de cerveza.

-Si... – y fue esta vez Harry quien bebió de su botella – Estaba en la librería, esperando para que me dieran el libro que fui a comprar, en esas me entretuve leyendo otro libro, el otro que te entregue, en ese momento alguien jalaba mi camisa y bajo la mirada y lo encuentro a él. Si lo hubieras visto, Ron. Su cabello es igual de indomable al mío, tiene los ojos claros, castaños para ser mas preciso, y sus dientes... los mismos que tenia Hermione en su niñez.

-¿Y no le dijiste nada?

- No sabia que era él. Estuvimos hablando durante un rato, ni siquiera sabe pronunciar la ere (r) – en ese momento Harry sonrió amargamente – yo sentía algo especial con ese niño...

-La sangre llama, Harry.

-Y aun así no fui capaz de reconocerlo con las facciones tan familiares que tenia. Y además es tan inteligente y educado...

-Bueno, es hijo de Hermione.

-Hasta me mostró las personas que lo acompañaban... dos mujeres, nos daban la espalda y no pude reconocerla.

-¿Tan cambiada está?

-Ni te imaginas, el cabello lo tiene mas largo y liso, y se viste como muggle.

-Hermione siempre se ha vestido como muggle...

-Si, pero no tan informal... solo cuando el niño se despidió de mi y se marchó me di cuenta de todo.

-¿Eh?

-Yo volví a leer uno de los libros y escuche la voz de Hermione, la sangre se me congeló, lo único que hice fue levantar la vista y allí estaba ella... le extendía la mano y sonreía mientras el le decía: "ya voy, mamá".

Ron no supo que decir, bebió un largo trago de cerveza sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

-¿Y sabes cómo se llama? – le preguntó Harry a lo que Ron negó con la cabeza – Se llama James.

-Como tu padre, como tu... por eso...

-Por eso me di cuenta. Quedé tan impactado que no hice nada. Esperé muchos años porque llegara este día y al final... – Harry calló, no se perdonaba a si mismo por su falta de decisión.

-Harry, al menos sabes que nació varón, y también sabes su nombre... si al menos supiera donde viven.

-En Estados Unidos.

-¿Estas seguro?

-James me lo dijo... cuando me preguntó por los Yankees. Me contó que Hermione y Libby lo habían llevado a un partido de ellos.

-¿Libby?... ¿quién es ella?

-La otra chica que los acompañaba. Me dijo que era su tía.

-Pero Hermione no tiene hermanos, a menos que sea una prima suya.

-Seguramente.

-Es increíble lo que me cuentas, Harry... y preciso ocurre el día de tu cumpleaños.

Harry bebió otro poco de cerveza, en realidad lo hizo varias veces antes de volver a hablar.

-Sé que viven en Estados Unidos, seguramente cuando Hermione desapareció se traslado para allá.

-¿Pero no crees que buscarlos en ese país será mas difícil?... Estados Unidos es como veinte veces mas grande que Inglaterra.

-Pues haber como le hago.

Terminaron de beber las cervezas y después de pagarlas se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Harry le pidió a Ron que conducirá de regreso a casa y el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de estrellarse por lo menos tres veces, aun no se le daba bien conducir automóviles muggles.

-Harry... ¿qué haces?, ¿no vas a comer algo? – le dijo Ron cuando ingresaron a la casa y Harry emprendía camino por la escalera.

-No tengo apetito – le dijo sin voltearlo a mirar y sin detenerse.

Ingresó en su habitación y se dirigió a la ventana para luego abrirla de par en par. El día estaba soleado y había pocas nubes en el cielo. Harry miró su reloj, eran mas de las 3 de la tarde y a pesar de eso, sentía que su estomago no era capaz de recibir un bocado de comida.

Llevó una silla hasta la ventana, se sentó y cruzó los brazos mientras los colocaba en el alfeizar para después dejar caer la cabeza en ellos. Miraba hacia el jardín trasero donde estaba el árbol donde dormía _Hedwig, _pero en realidad miraba hacia el vacío, con una expresióntriste y melancólica. Por su mente solo pasaba el encuentro que había tenido aquel día con su hijo, una y otra vez recordaba, como si de una videocinta se tratara, aquel acontecimiento. En ocasiones cerraba los ojos para ver con mas claridad el rostro del pequeño, y en medio de esos flash backs aparecía el rostro sonriente de Hermione.

Cuando Harry reaccionó se dio cuenta que de sus ojos caían lagrimas, ni siquiera se inmuto ante este echo. Después fue hasta su mesa de noche y de ella sacó un elegante álbum de fotos, el mismo que Hagrid le había regalado en su primer año en Hogwarts. Lo abrió y se puso a ver las fotos mágicas que había en él. Se detuvo en una foto que mostraba el rostro sonriente de su padre y notó el gran parecido entre abuelo y nieto, una vez mas se cuestiono por qué no se había dado cuenta.

Ese día había sido el cumpleaños mas extraño de su vida.

-¡Harry, por Dios!... ¡concéntrate! – le gritó Ralph en pleno entrenamiento del equipo.

-¿Y que crees que estoy haciendo? – le reclamó Harry desde el otro lado del campo mientras buscaba la snitch - ¡no me distraigas!.

Quince minutos después, Harry descendía con la snitch aferrada en su mano derecha. Luego Ralph lo llamó para hablar en privado con él.

-¿De qué se trata? – le preguntó Harry con desdén mientras se sentaban en una de las bancas del campo.

-Se trata de ti... de tu desempeño.

-No comprendo.

-Harry... – y Ralph respiró con profundidad – ya llevamos dos semanas de entrenamiento y veo que tu no estas poniendo el cien por cien de tus capacidades.

-¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Harry de mal humor – Siempre atrapo la snitch, en todos los entrenamientos... ¿qué mas quieres?

-Quiero disciplina por parte tuya, quiero dedicación, compromiso. El echo que atrapes la snitch no significa que estés jugando bien. Eres un gran buscador, Harry... y se que puedes dar mas.

-¡Estoy dando todo lo que tengo!

-¡No!... no es así. La temporada pasada jugabas mejor. Y no le eches la culpa a la escoba que esta _Nimbus_ es mejor que la _Saeta._ No se que esté pasando por tu cabeza, solo te pido que sea lo que sea quede fuera del campo de juego. No quiero verme obligado a ponerte en la banca de suplentes, no lo mereces.

Y sin decir mas, Ralph se marchó hacia los camerinos. Harry se quedo allí sentado, furioso con Ralph y consigo mismo. Cómo era posible que se dejara afectar por lo ocurrido en la librería "North Bulevar" el día de su cumpleaños.

-Hermione, esto es tu culpa – dijo Harry en susurro y con amargura.

-¡Harry! – le gritó Ron desde la distancia – ¿Nos vamos o te quedas?.

-Me voy contigo – respondió Harry – pero espérame 10 minutos.

Harry fue hasta donde el utilero del equipo para hablar con él.

-Señor Button... ¿podría devolverme mi _Saeta_ _de_ _Fuego_?

-Claro, Potter – le dijo el utilero mientras se dirigía al armario donde las guardaba – Aquí tienes.

-Gracias – le dijo Harry mientras recibía la escoba.

Caía la tarde cuando regresaron a la casa, completamente agotados por el extenuante entrenamiento de ese día y los días anteriores. Ahora entrenaban a diario y el cansancio se iba acumulando poco a poco. Se sentaron en la sala dejando a un lado las escobas y prendieron la televisión.

-¿Puedes poner BBC News? – le dijo Ron.

-... donde los New York Yankees son los favoritos para imponerse en la Liga Americana de la MLB – decía el comentarista deportivo.

-¿Están hablando de basketball? – preguntó Ron.

-¡Béisbol! – le aclaró Harry y en ese momento se le vino una idea a la cabeza – ¡Ron!... ¡Los Yankees!

-¿Qué con ellos?

-Son de New York.

-¿Si?

-No entiendes lo que te trato de decir – le dijo Harry con frialdad a lo que Ron negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Que deben vivir en New York... Hermione y James.

-¿Tu crees?

-Si, mira. James me dijo que había ido a ver un partido de los Yankees (espérate a que termine), los Yankees tienen como plaza New York. Si no vivieran en NY el niño no conocería el equipo ya que viviría en otra ciudad o muy apartado del mundo muggle.

-Lo que me tratas de decir es que el niño creció en un ambiente NO mágico.

-Tanto como eso, no – aclaró Harry – pero seguramente creció en una gran ciudad, por su comportamiento. El no es tímido y habla con mucha desenvoltura.

Ron guardó silencio por unos segundos procesando y analizando las conjeturas de Harry, luego agregó:

-Si creció en el mundo muggle... creo que ya estará en edad de entrar a estudiar... ¿no crees?

-El cumpleaños del niño será a principios del próximo año – dijo Harry y luego comenzó a hacer cuantas con los dedos – Hermione debió haber quedado embarazada a finales de abril o mediados de mayo.

Ron levantó las cejas en señal de asombro, el conocía el encuentro de finales de abril pero no el de mediados de mayo, a lo que Harry le dijo:

-No preguntes... entonces en enero cumplirá 5 años, a esa edad ya estas en el kinder garden.

-Yo no pasé por kinder garden. Mi mamá me enseño a leer y a escribir, y cuando no hacia los deberes o prestaba atención, me cogía a escobazos.

Harry trató de reprimir una risa, en ese momento, sonó el teléfono.

-¡Alo! – contestó Harry en el inalámbrico

-Harry... ¡hola! – dijo la voz de una chica.

-¿Tamara?... Hola, ¿como estas?

-Bien, supongo. Oye, Harry, te he dejado muchos mensajes en la contestadora... ¿por qué no me has llamado?

-En serio – dijo Harry y reviso la contestadora la cual indicaba 27 mensajes – Lo siento, Tamara, es que tengo la cabeza en otra parte – luego ingresó en la cocina.

-Debí haberte enviado una lechuza – le dijo ella en tono meloso.

-¿Y para qué me necesitabas? – preguntó Harry con rapidez.

-Me debes una cena, Harry. Y quería que saliéramos antes que comience la liga.

-Pues, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-Que te parece Missú... es muy lindo y la comida es deliciosa.

-Entonces... vamos mañana en la noche. Te recojo a las nueve.

-Perfecto. Entonces hasta mañana y un beso.

-Adiós, Tamara.

Harry salió de la cocina y se dirigió hasta la mesita del teléfono para escuchar los mensajes. De los 27 que habían, 16 eran de Tamara.

-La señorita intensa reapareció – dijo Ron con sorna, aun viendo la televisión.

-No le digas así, Ron – la defendió Harry – Ella también hace parte de mi vida social.

-Amorosa, querrás decir.

-Pues si... ese es el fin.

-Y Hermione...

-No me amaba – lo cortó Harry – yo hace mucho que no vivo de su recuerdo.

-Si, como digas. Probablemente ella hizo otra vida en New York.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera protestar o decir algo, Ron se paró y fue directamente a la cocina.

-Hola, Tamara. Estas... guapa.

-Gracias, Harry.

Harry la había esperado en la entrada de su edificio de apartamentos. Tamara era una chica de 22 años, con el cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, llevaba puesto un vestido negro estilo kimono que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño sostenido con dos palillos, para no perder el estilo oriental. Harry le abrió la puerta del carro para que ingresara (N/A: recordemos que en Inglaterra manejan al revés, el chofer va al lado derecho)

-Tu también estas guapo – le dijo Tamara cuando se dirigían al restaurante.

-Te parece... gracias.

Harry había utilizado para la ocasión un traje negro con una camisa roja desabotonada en le cuello y su cabello, tan indomable como siempre.

Ingresaron en Missú, un restaurante con ambiente romántico y cálido.

-Buenas noches... ¿Tienen reserva?

-Si, a nombre de Harry Potter.

-Mesa para dos – dijo el anfitrión del restaurante verificando en la lista – Por aquí, por favor.

Harry y Tamara siguieron al mozo hasta una mesa que daba en una ventana. El anfitrión corrió la silla para que Tamara se sentara, Harry se sentó frente a ella, luego dejo el menú y se marchó.

-Y cuéntame... ¿Cuándo inician la liga?

-En tres semanas. Para ser mas precisos, el 7 de septiembre.

-Pero este año tiene que tomar mas medidas para... – y en ese momento Tamara bajó la voz – evitar que los muggles se den cuenta. Después de lo ocurrido el año pasado en el partido de los Arrows y las Avispas de Wimbourne...

-Bueno, ellos siempre han sido archí rivales – dijo Harry con una risita – Me acuerdo cuando salió en _El_ _Profeta_ las fotos de decenas de muggles corriendo en todas las direcciones huyendo de las flechas que caían del cielo. No estuvo nada bien esa celebración por parte de los fanáticos de los Arrows...

-Pero después del súper partido que ganaron es entendible...

-De todas maneras, nos dejaron en evidencia. Los miembros del Equipo de Revisión de Accidentes Mágicos, ya sabes, los _desmemorizadores_, tuvieron mucho trabajo esa semana... – explicaba Harry y luego comenzó a analizar el menú.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato , cada uno leyendo los platos que indicaba el menú, 5 minutos después, Harry le hizo una seña al mesero para que se acercara y tomara el pedido.

-¿La señorita que desea cenar? – preguntó el mesero.

-A mi me trae una ensalada de pastas con comino – luego cerró el menú.

-¡Solo eso! – le dijo Harry - ¿No piensas comer nada mas?

-No... así esta bien. Tengo que conservar la línea.

-Como quieras – dijo Harry en voz baja – A mi me trae un filete de salmón empanizado, por favor.

-Con gusto. ¿Y qué desean de tomar?

-¿Qué nos recomienda? – preguntó Harry mirándolo.

-Un vino blanco – informó el mesero – de la casa Undurraga. Es un vino chileno muy exquisito.

-Me parece bien. Tráiganos ese por favor.

El mesero se llevo los menús y 25 minutos después regreso con los platos. El vino ya lo llevaban en la mitad ya que se los habían llevado inmediatamente lo pidieron y durante los minutos de espera se la pasaron hablando de la revista _La Transformación Moderna. _Tamara realizaba comparaciones muy detalladas entre la edición británica y la edición americana.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Harry volvió a llamar al mesero para otro pedido.

-Dos cafés colombianos, por favor. Y la cuenta.

-En seguida.

-Me has dejado muy interesado en la edición americana de la revista – le dijo a Tamara.

-Fíjate que los artículos son de mucha calidad. Si quieres, ahora que me lleves a mi apartamento te la presto.

-Perfecto.

Se bebieron el café y Harry pagó la cuanta con su tarjeta de crédito Master Card (Porque:"para todo lo demás existe Master Card"). Fueron hasta el apartamento de Tamara, que vivía en un tercer piso y ella lo invito a pasar. El lugar estaba decorado de una manera muy extraña, típico de las brujas, los muebles de la sala eran diferentes y tenia adornos y cortinas tipo hindú. además, olía a sahumerio de manzana.

-Siéntate mientras voy a buscar la revista – le indicó Tamara.

Harry se sentó en la silla mas próxima a la puerta. Ya eran mas de las once de la noche y se sentía incomodo. Después de casi 5 minutos, Tamara apareció con el ejemplar en sus manos.

-Mira la portada –le dijo ella mientras le entregaba la revista – ¡Me encanta!.

En la portada de _La Transformación Moderna_ versión americana, había una fotografía mágica que mostraba a un mago anciano sonriendo con picardía mientras transformaba una cuatrimoto en un Ferrari amarillo y luego le cambiaba el color a rojo.

-¡No sabia que se podía hacer esto! – dijo Harry con asombro.

-Yo tampoco. Pero además trae cosas muy interesantes. Como: ¿Qué hacer cuando transformas una soga en una bufanda y resulta que te estrangula?

-Tamara, me tengo que ir.

-¡Tan pronto! – le dijo ella con cara de circunstancia.

-Mañana tengo entrenamiento, lo siento.

-Bueno, siendo así.

Ella lo acompaño hasta la puerta del edificio y se despidieron con un corto beso en los labios.

Harry llegó a su casa poco antes de la media noche e ingresó en la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, aunque parecía que Ron se encontraba despierto porque podía escuchar el susurro de su televisor.

Sin siquiera alistarse para dormir, prendió la lámpara de su escritorio y se puso a leer el sumario de los temas de esa edición. Encontró uno que le llamó la atención titulado: _Lo que los magos pueden transformar y los muggles creen que es ciencia, _el cual estaba ubicado en la pagina 27, lo buscó y comenzó a leer mentalmente:

LO QUE LOS MAGOS PUEDEN TRANSFORMAR Y LOS MUGGLES CREEN QUE ES CIENCIA

Desde los inicios del siglo pasado, los avances en la tecnología muggle han sido mas rápidos y evidentes que en los siglos anteriores. Se dice que cada 3 segundos hay un nuevo invento, lo que pocos saben es que casi la mitad de ellos son aportes hechos por magos acreditados del Comité Internacional de Magia.

_Por............_

-¡Hermione Granger! – dijo Harry en susurro y sin apartar los ojos de la revista - ¡RON!

Harry salió corriendo de su habitación para que Ron lo viera y así no pensar que era imaginación suya, sabia que Ron estaba despierto, así que no había problema. Cuando iba a golpear la puerta de la habitación de su amigo, él ya la estaba abriendo.

-Ron...

-Harry... encontré...

-Hermione... aquí...

-A James...

Se detuvieron un segundo, parecían loras parlanchinas y se miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? – dijeron ambos a un tiempo.

-Que encontré a James – le dijo Ron con emoción.

-¿Cómo?, ¿dónde?

-¿Hermione?

-Ron, ¿cómo que encontraste a James?

-Si... pasa, pasa. En la Internet – y ambos se dirigieron hasta el computador del pelirrojo – Richard me explicó como buscar estudiantes a través de la red. La mayoría de las escuelas estadounidenses cuentan con esas "fases de datos"...

-Bases de datos.

-Me acorde que el niño ya estaba en edad de estudiar. Pero tranquilo que Richard no sabe nada. ¡Mira!

Harry miró exaltado la pantalla en la cual había una fotografía del rostro de James sonriendo y mostrando los famosos incisivos largos.

-James Granger – leía Ron – Edad: 4 años, Abraham Lincoln Elementary School, Grado: kinder garden, Condado de Queens, Estado de New York.

Gracias a todos por sus mensajes de apoyo... los quielo mucho


	3. Capítulo 3

**3**

**LPG - LIGA PROFESIONAL DE QUIDDITCH**

-Esto es... increíble – musitó Harry sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla del computador.

-. Casi me da un ataque tratando de buscarlo – comentaba Ron, luego realizó un movimiento con su varita y apareció un asiento.

-Pero, ¿Cómo...?, ¿Cómo hiciste? – le decía Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado –. A mi no se me ocurrió.

-Ese es tu problema, te boqueas. Hace días, cuando me comentaste lo de los "Yankis" y lo de New York, hizo que se me quedara la semilla de la duda. Entonces como Richard sabe tanto de estas cosas de la Internet, pues me explicó, pero yo no entendí. Así que me prestó el libro _Internet para dummies. _

-¿Libro?

- Y empecé a leerlo. Todas las noches me metía a navegar para irle cogiendo el estilo. Cuando ya supe más o menos de que se trataba el asunto, volví a preguntarle a Richard sobre búsquedas especiales.

-Pero, ¿Cómo llegaste a dar con esta página? – preguntó Harry.

-Hay esta la ciencia, o mejor dicho, la magia. Busqué en "yaju" la Secretaria de Educación de Estados Unidos, pero esa página no me decía mucho, así que busqué escuelas de educación básica en el estado de New York, pero eran muchas...

-¡Resume! – le chilló Harry.

-¡Que desagradecido!... bueno, saltándome todos los pasos, resulté navegando en una "fase de datos" de las escuelas de la ciudad, no del estado, y había una casillita para ingresar el nombre del estudiante por el que uno quiere averiguar.

-¡Aja!

-Puse James Potter, y salió un niño rubio con las mejillas así... – y Ron hizo una especie de tumulto con sus propias mejillas – ...así de grandes. Entonces supuse y caí en cuenta que como Hermione no quiere nada contigo, lo más probable era que el niño tuviera el apellido de ella.

-Entonces escribiste James Granger y apareció.

-Exacto – dijo Ron muy satisfecho de su labor.

-Pero... – Harry dudo - ¿quieres decir que ya estaba estudiando antes?... porque para aparecer ahí...

-No, no, no. Léelo completo...

Harry volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla y mientras Ron bajaba la pagina con el mouse, Harry siguió leyendo.

-Alumno nuevo. Iniciación de clases... septiembre 8.

-Al día siguiente que comenzamos la liga – comentó Ron.

-Entonces no voy a estar en el partido – dijo Harry con decisión.

-¡Estas loco!, ¿Cómo nos vas a dejar así?

-Es mi hijo, Ron.

-Lo sé. ¿Sabes como llegar a esa escuela?... ¿tienes la dirección?

-No – murmuró Harry.

-Yo si la tengo... – le dijo Ron para alivio suyo – aquí la indican. Pero eso no significa que no vallas a jugar, Harry.

-Pero, Ron...

-Afortunadamente tienes el tiempo a tu favor.

-¿Tiempo? – preguntó Harry bastante confundido -. ¿De qué me estas hablando?

-Mira... – y Ron se armó de paciencia –. El partido se llevará a cabo el domingo en la mañana. Tienes un día entero más seis horas para ir a ver al niño.

-Entonces podré irme a las tres de la tarde de acá que son las nueve e la mañana de allá.

-La gracia del plan es que no lo veas cuando entra, si no cuando sale – le dijo Ron.

-. A mi no me sirve de nada estar allá en las horas de la tarde – dijo Harry con testarudez

-Sinceramente, no se dónde tienes la cabeza – dijo Ron moviendo la suya –. Es más fácil ver al niño cuando sale de la escuela que cuando entra.

-¿Cómo va a ser más fácil...?

-Sencillo. No sabes a que hora Hermione lo llevará, puede ser 20 o 10 minutos antes de clase, o sobre la hora.

-En cambio... cuando finalizan las clases sale a la misma hora que todos – dijo Harry en susurro, por primera vez parecía estar usando las neuronas.

-Así es, y como ya lo conoces podrás reconocerlo fácilmente. Que no se te olvide que el horario de esas escuelas es de 9 de la mañana a 3 de la tarde.

-Tu tranquilo. A mi no se me va a olvidar.

Ron calló durante unos segundos mirando a Harry con precaución, luego le dijo:

-¿Qué me estabas diciendo acerca de Hermione?

-Nada – mintió Harry –. Ya no importa. Ahora es más importante James.

-Sigue así – le dijo Ron con recelo –. Es mejor que nos acostemos, todavía tenemos tiempo de pensar como llegaras a New York.

Se pararon de sus asientos y mientras Ron apagaba su computador Harry le dijo:

-Muchas gracias, Ron. Esto nunca lo olvidaré. No sé cómo agradecerte.

-La mejor manera en que puedes agradecérmelo es que no pierdas la cabeza, Harry.

-Dalo por hecho.

Harry ingresó en su habitación y luego de cerrarla se sentó al borde de la cama mientras volvía a observar el artículo en el cual aparecía el nombre de Hermione.

-¡Te encontré! – dijo cuando se le dibujaba una sonrisa de victoria.

Los días que siguieron antes del inicio de la liga se la pasaron planeando la forma y el lugar que Harry utilizaría para ir a New York. A Ron se le ocurrió la idea de pedirle una asesoria a Percy, a fin de cuentas, él podría conocer a algún mago estadounidense o un lugar seguro para aparecerse.

-Pero tiene que ser como quien no quiere la cosa, Ron. Percy es muy sagaz y se puede oler lo que pasa.

-Si, no tienes que recordarme las cualidades de mi hermano – dijo Ron en forma mordaz –. Tal vez logremos despistarlo diciéndole que queremos ver un animal mágico de la región.

-Si, le podemos decir que queremos conocer los gnomos norteamericanos.

-O una mantícora de los bosques en las montañas rocosas.

-No creo que en las montañas rocosas hayan mantícoras –observó Harry – y si las hay, creo que a Percy no le parecerá buena idea.

-Tienes razón. Ya sé... le podemos meter un cuento muggle – dijo Ron dándose un puño en la mano.

-¿Cómo cual?

-Como que queremos ir a ver un deporte muggle y no queremos viajar en "alión".

-Es avión, Ron. Y no está mala la idea, después de que a Percy no le dé por ir con nosotros.

-No te preocupes – le dijo Ron en tono tranquilizador –, Percy no es como mi padre.

El viernes anterior al inicio de la liga, luego del entrenamiento, Harry y Ron fueron hasta el ministerio para hablar con Percy. Preguntaron por él en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional ya que era el director del área. Afortunadamente estaba disponible.

-Pero, que agradable sorpresa – les dijo Percy en tono solemne y haciéndoles una reverencia mientras Harry y Ron se miraban de reojo –. Díganme, chicos. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

-Percy, necesitamos de tu colaboración para ir a Estados Unidos – le dijo Harry mientras él y Ron tomaban asiento.

-Si... es que no queremos ir en "alión".

-¡A Estados Unidos! – dijo Percy sorprendido –. ¿Y a qué ciudad exactamente?

-A New York – dijo Ron con rapidez. Harry vio que su amigo tenía los dedos cruzados, fuera de la vista de Percy

-¿Y qué van a Hacer en New York? – inquirió Percy –. Claro, si se puede saber.

-Claro que se puede saber – le dijo Harry en el tono mas despreocupado que le salió –, vamos a ir a ver X-Games.

-¿Y eso que es? – dijo Percy alzando una ceja.

-Deportes extremos muggles. Por lo general, bastante peligrosos... – respondió Ron.

-Pero en los cuales estaremos sentados en lugares prudentemente apartados – agregó Harry con rapidez cuando Percy estaba a punto de protestar.

-Bueno, eso lo entiendo... pero, ¿de qué les puede servir mi ayuda?

-Queremos que nos indiques un lugar seguro para aparecernos... claro, preferiblemente en el condado de Queens – explicó Harry tratando de ser impasible – ya que será en ese lugar.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices? – le preguntó Ron a Percy - ¿Nos ayudas o no?

Percy los observaba con el entrecejo fruncido. Ron aun tenía los dedos cruzados y Harry se limitó a levantar una ceja y rezar en su interior. Luego, Percy cogió un pedazo de pergamino, empapó una pluma y escribió algo que en el momento ninguno de los dos pudo leer. Cuando finalizó dejó el pergamino sobre el escritorio esperando a que se secara.

-Esta bien – dijo al fin, Ron relajó las manos, Harry respiró con profundidad –. ¿Saben cómo crear un _traslador_?

-Si – dijeron ambos amigos a la vez.

-Bien. Esta ...- y les pasó el pergamino – es la coordenada de un edificio abandonado en Queens. Por los muggles no se preocupen, porque el edificio tiene repelentes mágicos para ahuyentarlos. Ahora bien, pueden retirarse. Tengo que trabajar.

-Si, bueno. Gracias Percy – le dijo Harry con recelo, después se despidieron de él.

-Pero, ¡que grosero! – comentaba Ron mientras salían del ministerio -. ¡Si te fijas cómo nos echó!

-Al menos tenemos lo que queríamos – dijo Harry con satisfacción mientras observaba los números en el pergamino.

-Si. Pero la próxima vez, no quiero volverle a pedir ayuda... tendría que estar muy desesperado para...

-¡Harry!, ¡Harry!

Ambos volvieron sus caras en dirección hacia la persona que estaba gritando, nada más y nada menos que Tamara.

-Hola, Harry – lo saludó ella con un beso en los labios, Harry se separó con rapidez –. Hola, Ron.

-¿Cómo estas, Tamara? – le dijo Ron en tono meloso y conteniendo inútilmente una sonrisa burlona.

-Muy bien. Y... ¿qué hacen por aquí?

-Vinimos a visitar a Percy – dijo Harry mientras guardaba el pedazo de pergamino –, ya sabes, el hermano de Ron.

-Si... el ogro – dijo Tamara con una sonrisita. Ron arrugó el entrecejo.

-Bueno, Tamara. Nos tenemos que ir – dijo Harry con rapidez, Ron tenia ganas de convertirla en lagartija.

-Ay, que lástima. Entonces nos veremos el domingo... ¡estaré viéndote jugar! – le dijo Tamara mirándolo de una manera descaradamente coqueta.

-Adiós – y antes de que Tamara le diera otro beso, Harry cogió a Ron de la manga de la camisa y se lo llevó.

-¿En verdad piensas llegar a algo serio con esa... mujer? – le preguntó Ron en tono de indignación.

Harry no contestó, en esos momentos su cabeza era habitada por pensamientos más importantes y alegres. Ya sabia cómo llegar a New York teniendo las coordenadas que Percy les había dado. Además, ya sabía en que escuela estudiaría James. La sola idea de verlo lo animaba muchísimo. Pero, ¿cómo reaccionaria al ver nuevamente a Hermione?

-Equipo, hoy es el día – dijo Ralph caminando de un lado al otro del camerino –. Tenemos que comenzar con el pie derecho – decía con cierto nerviosismo –. Contamos con escobas sensacionales que han mejorado notablemente nuestro desempeño. Nos hemos adaptado de maravilla a las nuevas tácticas de juego; sin mencionar que individualmente, como jugadores, son excelentes. Saldremos al campo, demostraremos quienes somos... ¡Y VAMOS A GANAR!

Desde los camerinos se podía escuchar el alboroto de los espectadores. Aquel día se jugaría el partido Wigtown Wanderers vs. Chudley Cannons. Ellos eran visitantes, pero aun así, la presión por ganar era la misma como si estuvieran de locales. El estadio tenía una capacidad para cinco mil personas y estaba a reventar.

-Señoras y señores. Hoy se ha dado inicio a una nueva temporada de la Liga Profesional de Quidditch y yo, Lee Jordan, les narraré este emocionante partido. Y conmigo, en los comentarios deportivos, Nick Jordan.

-Si, señores espectadores – decía Nick – hoy les estaré comentando una de las tantas cosas que me gusta hacer en la vida, además de ser casamentero, conejillo de indias de "Sortilegios Weasley", o simplemente un joven mago que le gusta bailar tap.

-Pero el día de hoy no estamos solos – agregó Lee muy animado –. Hoy nos campaña una personas que hizo resurgir los genios de la locución que somos ahora. Muchas gracias por acompañarnos, profesora McGonagall.

Harry y Ron se miraron con la boca abierta y asomaron sus cabezas para ver cómo la profesora Mc Gonagall se sonrojaba, sentada entre Nick y Lee.

-Agradecemos al Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería por permitirle a la profesora estar el día de hoy con nosotros - dijo Nick.

-Y también, gracias al patrocinio de "Sortilegios Weasley" y su nuevo lanzamiento: _los bombones llorones_ – informaba Lee –. Y a continuación el partido: Wigtown Wanderes contra Chudley Cannons. Con ustedes, el equipo anfitrión. Los carniceros.

De inmediato salieron siete figuras montadas en escobas y con túnicas color rojo sangre y un cuchillo de carnicero plateado en el pecho.

-La alineación es: ¡Rabnott!, ¡Law!, ¡Carter!, ¡Dannes!, ¡Cambell!, ¡Spencer! y... ¡Parkin! – comentaba Nick mientras los siete jugadores volaban alrededor del campo –. El señor Hugh Parkin es descendiente del fundador del equipo, el legendario Walter Parkin.

La multitud aplaudía y gritaba con entusiasmo cuando Hugh Parkin pasaba volando cerca de ellos saludándolos con la mano al aire.

-Y con ustedes, el equipo visitante... Chudley Cannons – dijo Lee por encima de los gritos de los espectadores -. ¡Bean!, ¡la gata Williams!, ¡Kropp!, ¡Weasley!, ¡Hedman!, ¡Potter! y... ¡O'Neal!

Los Chudley Cannons vestían túnicas color naranja brillante con un cañón cargado en el pecho. Cuando Lee nombró a Harry, la multitud lo aclamó tanto como a Parkin.

-Y hoy oficiará como arbitro el señor Jude Tatewaki, delegado especial del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos mágicos – complementaba Lee.

Entró al campo un mago con el cabello castaño cogido con una coleta, caminando a zancadas, llevaba consigo la escoba y la caja de las pelotas. Los jugadores se acomodaban en sus posiciones y el señor Tatewaki soltó las pelotas.

-¡Comienza el partido! – narraba Lee –. Rabnott con la quaffle, ¡Carter!, ¡Rabnott!, ¡uhhh! Una bludger lanzada por Hedman ha obligado a Rabnott a soltar la quaffle, y los Cannons la tienen, ¡Bean!, ¡Kropp!, ¡Bean!, ¡Bean!... ¡GOL!

Una pequeña parte de la multitud dio gritos de alegría mientras formaban una marea color naranja brillante, el resto del estadio abucheaba mientras Belinda Bean chocaba las manos con Devon Kropp y Katherine Williams.

Harry estaba más pendiente que nunca por encontrar la snitch, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el partido terminara lo mas pronto posible, pero sin perder.

-Y si señores, después de veinte minutos de juego los Wigtown Wanderers gana por 50 a 40 – informaba Nick –. Ahora Kropp con la quaffle, ¡Bean!. No, ahora es Law, ¡Carter!, ¡Law!...

-¡Dame acá!- exclamó Katherine.

-¡Que demonios...! – fijo Law cuando Catherine le quitó la quaffle con las uñas.

-¡Y la gata Williams ha recuperado la quaffle! – gritaba Lee – y estro puede significar el empate... pero... ¡que veo!

Los tres cazadores de los Chudley Cannons se colocaron en posición imitando una punta de flecha, Katherine iba al frente con la quaffle.

-¡Formación de ataque "cabeza de halcón"! – dijo Nick sorprendido.

-Buscan intimidar a los carniceros – decía Lee -. ¡y lo han logrado!, se han desparramado por todo el campo... ¡Uuuuuh!... ¡dan miedo!

-¡Jordan! – le advirtió Mc Gonagall.

-Extraña los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad, profesora?- le dijo Lee sin disgustarse, Mc Gonagall se sonrojó.

-¡GOL! – gritó Nick –, gol de los Chudley Cannons, anotación de la gata Williams. Y el marcador es 50 a 50.

A partir de ese momento el juego se volvió más rudo. En varias ocasiones Spencer y Parkin, los golpeadores de los Wigtown Wanderers envestían a Ron con la bludger, para que él se despistara y así los locales pudieran marcar goles. Pero la labor de Ralph y Tommy por protegerlo fue soberbia. En más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de anotarles, pero los reflejos de los tres Cannons no lo permitieron.

Harry volaba cerca de la portería de los Wigtown cuando, casi sobre el nivel del campo, brillaba la pequeña y escurridiza snitch. Se dirigió hacia allí en picada, su estilo de vuelo preferido, pegando el cuerpo al palo de la escoba y estirando la mano derecha, seguido muy de cerca por Cambell, la buscadora de los Wigtown Wanderers. Concentrando cada célula de su cuerpo, y agudizando la vista, Harry se acercó más hacia la halada pelotita y cuando la tuvo firmemente aferrada en su mano derecha viró la escoba a tiempo para no darse un totazo contra el suelo.

-¡Y Potter ha conseguido la snitch! – gritaba Lee a todo pulmón –. Los Chudley Cannons ganan por 200 a 50.

-¡Mucho partido!... ¡muchas escobas!... ¡que jugadores!... y muchas gracias por haber venido. Nos reencontraremos la próxima semana con el partido Caerphilly Catapult contra Falmouth Falcons. Les hablo Nick Jordan.

-Y Lee Jordan. ¡Nos vemos¡

-Muy bien, muy bien – decía Ralph matado de la dicha mientras el equipo desmontaba de las escobas -. ¡Soberbio!, ¡todos!

-No sigas – dijo Ron –. Nos vas a sacar los colores.

Se acercaron a ellos el equipo anfitrión y los felicitaron a todos con un apretón de manos, luego se intercambiaron las túnicas y cada equipo se marchó en dirección diferente.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo – comentaba Tommy mientras salían completamente cambiados de los camerinos –. Que les parece si vamos a Pomona a tomar cerveza de mantequilla... esta cerca de aquí.

-¡Perfecto! – dijo con rapidez Ralph y todos lo miraron asombrado -. ¡Hay que celebrar las victorias!- argumentó con altivez fingida.

En las afueras del estadio los esperaban sus familiares, entre ellos la familia Weasley.

-Ay, chicos. Estuvieron fantásticos – decía la señora Weasley mientras abrazaba a Ron y luego a Harry.

-Gracias, señora Weasley – le dijo Harry algo cohibido.

-Ron... preséntanos a "la gata" – le dijo Fred disimuladamente.

-¿Para qué?

-Negocios, Ronny... negocios.

-Eh.... Kat – le gritó Ron.

-Dime – dijo Kat que estaba con su familia algo alejada de ellos.

-Puedes venir. Nada mas un momento.

-Aja... ¿Y? – dijo ella cuando llegó hasta don de Ron y los gemelos.

-Te presento a mis hermanos...

-Fred – e hizo una reverencia bastante exagerada.

-George - le dijo realizando la misma pantomima.

-Katherine - dijo ella haciendo como si se sonrojaba.

-Bueno, los dejo – dijo Ron y se fue con Harry hasta donde estaban sus padres, Ginny y Richard.

-Entonces... ¿nos vamos? – le dijo Harry a Ron.

-Si.

-¿Vienen? – preguntó Harry a los demás.

-No, gracias. Ya tenemos planes – dijo Ginny –, de todas maneras disfruten por nosotros.

-No lo dudes – le dijo Ron.

-Nosotros tampoco vamos – dijo el señor Weasley –. Tal vez para la próxima. ¿Qué opinas, Molly?

-Si, en otra ocasión. Pórtense bien.

-¡Mamá! – le contestó Ron como reproche.

Ginny y Richard se despidieron de ellos y se fueron en la moto del muchacho. Los señores Weasley hicieron lo mismo pero utilizando un _traslador_.

-¿Ya tienes pensado lo que vas a utilizar como _traslador_? – preguntó Ron mientras se dirigían hacia donde estaba el resto del equipo.

-Si... creo que utilizaré...

-¡Hola! – dijo Tamara saliendo de la nada. Ron dio un brinco.

-Hola – le dijo Harry –. Pensé que no habías venido.

-Pensaste mal... jugaron un gran partido. ¿qué harás ahora?

-Celebrar con los chicos – le contestó Harry mirando hacia atrás. Ron caminaba algo retrasado mientras recuperaba el aliento por el susto.

-Quiero ir – dijo Tamara.

-Pues, bueno – aceptó Harry.

Todos los jugadores del equipo, los gemelos Weasley y Tamara fueron hasta Pomona, un café-bar muy agradable. Se ubicaron en la terraza y pidieron cerveza de mantequilla mientras escuchaban las Cuarenta Magistrales.

La tarde era soleada, pero había viento frío, indicio que estaba entrando el otoño. Sentados en una mesa larga, pronto el grupo se lleno de entusiastas conversaciones. Los gemelos Weasley y Katherine estaban negociando un contrato publicitario.

-Entonces, sería un año de exclusividad – decía Kat.

-Si, además de publicidad en la revista _Corazón de Bruja _– complementó George muy entusiasmado.

-Mis manitos... en _Corazón de Bruja_ – decía Kat entre falsos sollozos mirándose las manos.

-Y con el esmalte "Up&Go"- intervino Fred.

-Que cambia de colores con el estado de ánimo – dijo Kat con ilusión.

Devon y Belinda hablaban del último lanzamiento de la bruja cantante Winifred Ardened. Ron, Ralph y Tommy comían y comían, mientras Tamara saturaba a Harry con estúpidos comentarios del partido.

A las seis de la tarde, los chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas y Ralph les dijo que al día siguiente no tendrían entrenamiento, algo que tranquilizó bastante a Harry. Se libraron de Tamara con la disculpa de que "tenían que descansar por el extenuarte partido", antes de que la muchacha se les pegara como chicle. Idea de Ron.

Al llegar a casa, Harry dispuso todo para crear el trasladorUtilizaría un guante viejo color azul oscuro. Lo hizo en su habitación, y se demoro casi diez minutos. Tenia que estar seguro que quedaba a la perfección.

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó más temprano de lo habitual, y supo que se debía a la emoción. Durante las horas de la mañana arregló y limpió la casa con la ayuda de Ron y durante ese tiempo el único tema de conversación fue James. Mientras almorzaban, Ron le comentaba muy animado el contrato que los gemelos hicieron con Kat.

-La convencieron para que fuera su modelo en el nuevo lanzamiento – decía el pelirrojo – Están felices. Ya sabes que para todas esas cosas buscan a gente especial. Y Kat es una de ellas, aunque yo no la llamaría especial, si no rara.

-Creo que ese producto será un éxito – le dijo Harry, a duras penas había comido algo.

-Yo también. Fred y George tienen una suerte de envidia.

-¿Y tu no?

-Si... yo también, je, je, je.

-Creo que a mi también me está sonriendo la suerte – dijo Harry con una sonrisa serena.

-Eso parece – ratificó Ron – Aunque parece que no te sonríe el estomago. No has comido nada.

-No me entra nada. Mi estomago está en huelga. Lo siento.

A las seis de la tarde, Harry ya estaba listo para viajar.

-Revisa de nuevo – le aconsejó Ron, ambos estaban en el jardín trasero.

-Llevo dólares, un mapa de Queens – decía Harry mientras revisaba la mochila –, algunos sándwich, la varita porque nunca se sabe.

-Lleva también la capa.

--¿Y para qué?

-Nunca se sabe. Llévala.

Harry fue con rapidez hasta su habitación y sacó la capa que estaba colgada en el armario. Luego regresó al jardín trasero y Ron le entregó el guante viejo.

-Mucha suerte... y contrólate. No vallas a meter la pata. Cualquier cosa me llamas.

-No te preocupes – le dijo Harry y miró su reloj –. Adiós.

Diez segundos después, y mientras sostenía el guante, sintió que un gancho lo jalaba hacia arriba desde debajo del ombligo. Cuando tocó tierra un tibio rayo de sol lo recibió y a lo lejos pudo ver cientos de edificios altísimos. Estaba en New York, en la terraza de un edificio.

-Bienvenido a la capital del mundo – le dijo un mago chino con bigote finísimo –. Soy Akira Masaho, y tiene que registrarse por aparecerse aquí.

-Claro – dijo Harry bastante sorprendido y guardó el guante en su mochila –. Soy Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter – repetía el mago mientras escribía en un pergamino –. Veo que esta vestido como muggle... bien pensado.

-Eh... claro. Dígame, ¿dónde puedo conseguir un taxi?

-Sale del edificio, dobla a la izquierda y camina cuatro calles – le indicó Akira –. Pero déjeme decirle que tiene que tener cuidado. Los taxistas de esta ciudad son muy astutos, en especial los árabes. Le ven la cara de turista y lo estafan.

En esos momentos llegaba al lugar un grupo de gente, la mitad de ellos se cayó al suelo.

-Bienvenidos a la capital del mundo – dijo Akira mientras caminaba hacia ellos –. Soy Akira Masaho y...

Harry bajó los tres niveles que tenia el edificio, a decir verdad estaba en muy buenas condiciones para ser abandonado. Dobló a la izquierda y caminó las cuatro calles que le habían indicado. Los bloques entre calle y calle eran grandísimos. Llegó a una amplia avenida cuyo letrero decía "Roosevelt Ave." En menos de un minuto ya estaba montado en un taxi.

-¿A dónde lo llevo, señor? – le dijo el taxista con un acento muy chistoso.

-Avenida Pettit – dijo Harry –, Escuela Abraham Lincoln.

-¿Es usted ingles? – preguntó el taxista.

-Si. ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Su acento – dijo el taxista – Muy sofisticado. ¿Sabe?, yo tampoco soy de acá.

-Es inmigrante.

-Si. Vivo en esta ciudad desde hace diez años.

-¿Y de donde es usted? – preguntó Harry.

-De la ciudad de la eterna primavera – dijo el taxista con nostalgia –: Medellín, Colombia.

-Ah..... el país de Juan Pablo Montoya.

-El mismo. Y le digo, en la próxima carrera que será en Indianápolis; Montoya primero, Shummager no llega.

Harry soltó una carcajada. Se demoraron en llegar más de veinte minutos. Harry se estremeció cuando vio la escuela de su hijo, rodeada de amplias zonas verdes y lleno de juegos para niños. El taxi se detuvo en una esquina.

-Son 45 dólares, señor.

-Aquí tiene – le dijo Harry pasándole un billete de 50 dólares. El taxista le dio el cambio –. Gracias.

Harry se bajó del carro. Los alrededores de la escuela estaban desiertos, a lo lejos, por las ventanas, se veían muchas cabecitas. Miró su reloj, indicaba las 7:12 hora Londres, menos seis, eran las 1:12 de la tarde. En poco mas de hora y media vería a James. En esos momentos un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era el sonido del hambre.

-Es cierto. No he comido nada – se sentó en una banca y abrió la mochila –. Menos mal que traje algo. Oh, no. No tengo que tomar.

Vio que al otro lado de la calle, ubicado en la esquina, había un carrito de perros calientes. Fue hasta ese lugar.

-Señor, ¿Tiene Coca-Cola?

-Por supuesto – dijo el vendedor y sacó una Coca-Cola en lata –, son 2 dólares.

Harry se volvió a sentar en la banquita y comió con satisfacción los sándwich y la Coca-Cola. Cuando dieron las dos y media de la tarde el nerviosismo se apoderó de él y cayó en cuanta de una cosa.

-Hermione no me puede ver – sacó la capa invisible -. ¡Gracias, Ron!

Viendo hacia todos los lados para que los muggles no se dieran cuenta, Harry se puso la capa invisible, aun sentado en el banco y mirando hacia la escuela. Desde allí podía darse cuenta cuando saliera James. Pronto esa calle se fue llenando de automóviles y gente que esperaba por los niños. Faltando diez minutos para las tres, alguien se sentó a su izquierda, al otro lado de la banca. Una muchacha vestida de suéter color beige, falda de cuero café hasta las rodillas y botas del mismo color en tacón bajo, el cabello castaño y ondulado en las puntas. Hermione.

A Harry casi le da un infarto, una vez más, agradeció a Ron su idea de llevar la capa invisible. Respiró con sutileza para que Hermione no se percatara de su presencia. Luego sonó un teléfono celular.

-Hola, Libby – dijo Hermione –. No, aún no sale. Creo que llegué muy temprano... si... no te preocupes... salimos derecho hacia el Central Park... lado oriental del lago. No, la túnica me la quité. Nos vemos.

Hermione guardó su móvil en el bolso y se quedó allí esperando a que saliera su hijo. De vez en cuando jugaba con su cabello enroscándolo con los dedos, Harry durante una fracción de segundo tuvo el deseo de quitarse la capa y besarla, pero su sentido común lo hizo desistir.

A las tres en punto sonó el timbre de la escuela y en menos de cinco segundos los alrededores se vieron abarrotados de gran cantidad de niños. Muchos pasaron frente a ellos comentando su primer día de escuela, algunos decían: "mi materia favorita es el recreo", otros decían: "Viste a la profesora Sánchez, esa vieja quisquillosa" y los más grandecitos comentaban: "una vez mas, vengo a calentar pupitre". A esto último Hermione chasqueo la lengua en señal de censura y Harry tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para no reírse.

-¡Mami!, ¡Mami! – gritó James.

Harry y Hermione volvieron sus cabezas en dirección izquierda y vieron acercarse a James con tres compañeritos más. Todos llevaban unas mochilas muy grandes y mientras caminaban estas se movían tanto que parecía que los fuera a tumbar. Hermione se paró con rapidez y James llegó hasta allí junto con sus amiguitos. De un brinco se colgó al cuello de Hermione y ella lo abrazó. Harry seguía sentado.

-Mami, estuvo genial – decía James cuando se bajó del cuello de su madre –, el "kindel" es de lo "mejol".

-Y tenemos una maestra muy buena y linda – comentaba un niño latino.

-Y muchos amigos – complementaba James –, él es Juan – dijo señalando al latino –, él es Scott – señalo a un niño rubio – y él es...

-Thierry – dijo el último en un suave acento francés y tenía cara de caricatura –. Señora, ¿es verdad que usted puede hacer magia?

A Harry se le congeló la sangre, Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Quién... te lo dijo? – preguntó ella con la voz tranquila.

-James – dijo Thierry.

-Es cierto. Puedo hacer magia. ¡Mira!

Hermione se inclinó hacia el niño y colocando su mano derecha detrás de la oreja de este se la rascó con suavidad y sacó de ella un caramelo, luego se lo dio.

-¡Vez! – dijo James –. Te lo dije.

-Señora – le dijo Thierry mientras recibía el caramelo –, déjeme decirle que estaba muy mal informado acerca de las brujas – luego le sonrió de manera muy coqueta.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, a Harry le dieron ganas de darle nalgadas al francesito. Los otros niños se reían.

-¿No vamos, James? – preguntó Hermione.

-Si, mamá. Nos vemos, chicos.

-Adiós, James. Adiós, mamá de James – dijeron los tres niños al mismo tiempo.

Hermione y James salieron de allí y Harry los siguió.

-James, debes tener mas cuidado con lo que comentas – le decía Hermione mientras caminaban – los niños de la escuela no deben saber nuestro secreto.

-Lo se, mami. "Pelo" no te "pleocupes" que yo no metí la pata, "polque" – y James bajó la voz – yo también soy mago. ¿"cielto"?

Hermione detuvo el paso y sin soltar a James de su mano lo miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-Tú también eres mago. Como tu papá, como yo – luego ella le sonrió y siguieron caminando, seguidos de un Harry muy conmovido.

----------

Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes…. Besos.


	4. Capítulo 4

**4**

**MISION GAYETH**

Caminaron una calle más, Hermione y James iban en silencio y se detuvieron para tomar un taxi. Harry se quitó con precaución la capa invisible, afortunadamente no habían muggles a la vista. El también tomó un taxi.

-Al Central Park, por favor.

-Cómo no – dijo el taxista –. ¡Pero, si es usted!

-¡Cómo esta! – le dijo Harry, era el mismo taxista que lo había llevado a la escuela.

-Yo, en la lucha. Pero en ocasiones esta ciudad es muy pequeña. Nunca me había vuelto a encontrar un cliente el mismo día.

-Así es la vida.

Se demoraron poco más de cuarenta minutos en llegar a Central Park, cuando lo hicieron Harry vio a Hermione y James entrando en él.

-Son 60 dólares, caballero.

-Aquí tiene – dijo Harry mientras le pasaba el dinero –. Dígame, ¿por dónde queda el lago?

-Usted entra, dobla a la derecha y sigue el camino.

-Voy para el lado oriental.

-Entonces cuando llegue al lago, sigue por la derecha.

-Señor, muchas gracias.

Harry se bajo del automóvil e ingresó en el parque que a simple vista era enorme. Dobló a la derecha y siguió el camino, cuando se le ocurrió volver a usar la capa invisible. Se escondió tras unos arbustos y se la puso. Mientras seguía caminando quedó maravillado con la belleza del lugar, con cierta frecuencia pasaban por su lado carruajes clásicos que llevaban turistas muy animados y tomando fotografías como locos. Viendo la vegetación notó que los árboles ya estaban comenzando a adaptarse para el otoño, muchos de ellos se les estaba secando las ramas más bajas. Después de diez minutos de caminata se encontró con el lago, que por cierto también era muy grande y en el cual nadaban varias manadas de patos. Siguió por el camino de la derecha y después de caminar poco se los encontró de nuevo. Tanto James como Hermione estaban sentados sobre un mantel de cuadros amarillos, un poco alejados del camino, pero visibles al lago. Harry se acercó hasta ellos y se sentó junto a un árbol, a pocos pasos de donde se encontraban. Quería escucharlos hablar, aunque eso sería espiarlos, pero no le importó. Se acomodó mejor y apoyó su espalda en el tronco del árbol. Segundos después apareció Libby con una canastilla y con _Crookshanks_ atado a una fina cadena.

-¡Tía! – exclamó James parándose y la abrazó, luego cogió al gato el cual ronroneo –. ¡"Closaks"!

-¿Cómo está mi estudiante favorito? – le preguntó Libby con cariño mientras se sentaba frente a Hermione.

-Muy bien – le respondió James sentándose junto a su madre con _Crookshanks_ en brazos.

-Porque no le cuentas a tu tía el primer día de clases – dijo Hermione.

-Pues, bien. Mi día comenzó a las siete y "tleinta" – comentaba James mientras le soltaba la cadena a _Crookshanks_ –, entonces me bañé, me vestí y desayuné. Mi mamá me llevó a la escuela y...

_Crookshanks _saltó del regazo de James y fue directo hacia donde estaba Harry. Él palideció, sabia que el gato era capaz de sentirlo así tuviera la capa invisible puesta. Todo se vendría abajo. Podía ver la cara de horror de Hermione viéndolo aparecer de la nada, a James mirándolo con terror y a Libby observándolo con sorpresa y preocupación. _Crookshanks_ se acercó a él y se detuvo frente a Harry, ronroneó, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, se extendió en el suelo y se quedó allí quieto, dirigiendo su cara hacia Hermione, Libby y James. Harry respiro tranquilo y le dijo en susurro:

-Gracias – el gato maulló con suavidad.

Mientras Hermione y Libby sacaban de la canastilla el improvisado almuerzo, James le contó a su tía todas sus aventuras en la escuela. Por ejemplo: en el salón había más niños que niñas, la primera pelea del grupo entre dos niños que se pelearon por un crayón de color verde, la linda maestra que tenían y todos los juegos que ese día realizaron.

-Tuviste un día muy interesante... ¡Vuélveme a contar lo de la pelea!

-¡Libby! – le reprochó Hermione.

-Esta bien, esta bien. A comer.

Habían llevado frituras deliciosas, ensaladas y algo de beber que Harry no supo que era. Después de un rato, cuando James comió su porción de ensalada, dejó sobre el mantel los trocitos de queso.

-James, cómete el queso – le dijo Hermione muy seria –, eso te da calcio en los huesos.

-"Pelo" ... no me gusta – dijo James haciéndole mala cara al lácteo.

-Es por tu bien, James.

-"Pelo"... ¿"Pol qué" me lo das?

-Porque soy tu madre... por eso.

-Si es "pol" cuestión de títulos, yo soy tu hijo... y nos "gladuamos" el mismo día.

Libby soltó una carcajada escupiendo lo que masticaba en la boca, Hermione puso mala cara mientras James le sonreía con picardía, luego se lanzó sobre ella tirándola al suelo y dándole muchos besos en la mejilla.

-Te "quielo", mamá.

En esos momentos Harry envidió a Hermione, él quería estar allí, recibiendo el cariño de James.

-No sé que es lo que le reprochas al niño, si durante tu embarazo le hiciste el feo al queso – dijo Libby cuando recupero la compostura.

Harry recordó que durante sus últimas semanas en Hogwarts Hermione rechazaba algunos alimentos... como la ensalada de verduras y queso. Se sintió como un idiota, no se había dado cuenta de los síntomas.

-Pero necesita de ese alimento, Libby – argumentó Hermione –. Es importante para su crecimiento – luego se incorporó sentándose de nuevo sobre el mantel.

-James toma mucha leche y le gusta el yogurt... ahí compensa. No lo obligues a comer algo que no le gusta. Mientras reemplace los nutrientes de ese alimento con otros, no pasará nada.

Hermione estaba pensando más argumentos para mantenerse, parecía preocupada.

-Si, mami. Yo tomo leche todo el día, "develiamos" "tenel" una vaca.

-Vez – le dijo Libby –. Cómprale una mascota, James no tiene.

-Si... ya tengo.

-¿Dónde la escondiste? – le preguntó Hermione con perspicacia.

-Esta en la escuela... es la mascota de la clase.

-¿Tienen mascota? – le preguntó Libby asombrada –. Estos muggles ya les enseñan responsabilidades.

-Si, y es un "hulón".

Esa vez fue Hermione quien soltó una carcajada, Libby y James la miraron sorprendidos.

-Lo que pasa es que me acordé de un compañero del colegio – les explico Hermione conteniendo la risa –. Un profesor lo convirtió en hurón.

-¿Y "pol" qué? – quiso sabes James.

-Porque atacó a tu padre por la espalda – de pronto Hermione había dejado de sonreír.

-Mamá... ¿ mi papá, cómo es? – le pregunto James con timidez.

Harry agudizó más el oído, vio que Libby le dirigía tensas miradas a Hermione y a James, al parecer, ese era un tema que no se debía tocar.

-Solo tienes que mirarte en un espejo – le contestó Hermione con tristeza, luego le sonrió, aunque de manera un poco amarga –. Ustedes son muy parecidos.

-Tía – le dijo James a Libby volviéndose hacia ella –. Un espejo.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah!... si, si... ten.

James recibió un pequeño espejo de manos de Libby y se miró en él, realizado todo tipo de poses, miradas y muecas, desde las mas serias hasta las mas cómicas (el espejo se reía con estas) pasando por los bizcos. Hermione y Libby lo observaban con sorpresa y de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas. Harry no sabia que hacer, solo se quedó allí sentado acompañado por _Crookshanks_.

-Pues muy guapo no "ela" – dijo James al final –, ¿qué le viste?

-Creo que es suficiente – intervino Libby con la voz aguda –. Mira, James. Te traje tu dulce favorito.

-"Lanas" de chocolate – dijo el niño saltando sobre ellas.

James se puso en la deliciosa labor de comerse las ranas de chocolate, hubo un par que intentó escapar de sus manos, pero el niño era más rápido y cuando las atrapó les decía: "Vení pa'ca' " y se las comía de un solo bocado como si fuera su castigo ante el intento de huir hacia la libertad. Hermione y Libby sostenían una conversación sobre la próxima edición de la revista _La Transformación Moderna, _al parecer Libby también trabajaba en ella, pero en el área de mercadeo y publicidad.

-¡Imagínate! – comentó ella, luego bebió de su vaso –. Querían que le diéramos cuatro centímetros mas de cobertura, y en una pagina impar, pagando lo mismo. Pero conmigo no. Que valla a enredar al duende.

-Eres la persona perfecta para negociar con esos publicistas.. o mejor dicho, oportunistas – le dijo Hermione moviendo la cabeza –. Tanto interés por un simple artículo.

-Yo no llamaría "simple articulo" a lo que escribes. Siempre has sido una gran redactora.

-Me refiero al último – aclaró Hermione mientras se sonrojaba de satisfacción –. Fue muy sencillo escribir sobre la falsificación mágica de boletos deportivos muggles. Me regalas un poco de cerveza de mantequilla por favor.

-Ahhh..... es cierto – dijo Libby con sorpresa mientras recibía el vaso de Hermione –. Estamos en las finales de la liga de beisball. Debemos ir. A esos partidos siempre va la gente de Hollywood.

-En "Londles" – intervino James – conocí a un fan de los "Yankis".

A Harry le dieron un vuelco las tripas y sintió como la sangre se le amontonaba en los brazos. ¿Era posible que con el relato de James, Hermione lo reconociera?

-¿De verdad? – le preguntó Libby con interés –. ¿Y eran vecinos de tus abuelitos?

-No, tía. "Ela" un "señol" que vi en la "liblelia" cuando fuimos a "complal" el "liblo" de "Da Vinchi". Tenia una "gola" de los "Yankis"

-¿Y conversaste con ese señor? – inquirió Hermione con seriedad, James asintió –. No te he dicho James que no debes conversar con extraños.

-"Pelo" no me "paleció" que "fuela" malo – argumentó el niño –, "pol" el "contlalio"... me cayó muy bien.

Algo, como si fuera una bomba atómica, estalló en el corazón de Harry. Y de pronto, sin saber cómo, se fue incorporando, era como si su corazón y no su cerebro dominara su cuerpo. Pero _Crookshanks_ también se incorporó, mirando a Harry con su fea cara aplastada, advirtiéndole que no se moviera, que ese no era el momento para aparecer. Harry tuvo un gran impulso de darle una buena patada al gato, por entrometido. Avanzo hacia él, pero el gato le enseñó los colmillos sin emitir ruido.

-De todas maneras, no lo vuelvas a hacer, James – le advirtió Hermione –. Hay gente muy peligrosa.

-Mamá, yo no "cleo" que "fuela" "peligloso"... ni "siquiela" conocía a Bob Esponja.

-Eso no te garantiza que alguien sea de fiar... Prométeme, James, que vas a tener más cuidado cuando vallas a socializar con un adulto.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Harry se quedó inmóvil, olvidando por completo que se estaba preparando para patear a _Crookshanks._ Hermione miraba a James con una mezcla de seriedad y preocupación. El niño le devolvió una mirada triste. Luego comenzó a sollozar.

-"Pelo" yo no hice nada malo.

-Yo se que no hiciste nada malo – le dijo Hermione con cariño, después lo sentó en su regazo y lo abrazó –. Solo quiero que tengas mas cuidado cuando hablas con la gente mayor. Eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida. No quiero que te pase algo.

-James, es por tu bien – intervino Libby –, más saben las brujas por arpías que por brujas.

-Gracias, Libby – espectó Hermione viendo a la chica chiquitita.

-Eso dice mi madre – comentó Libby sin inmutarse –, o prefieres que te llame diablo.

-Solo... llámame por mi nombre.

-Como quieras. Mira, James. Más sabe Hermione por sabelotodo que por Hermione.

El niño comenzó a reírse dejando por completo de llorar. Hermione le dirigió a Libby una mirada del más profundo desprecio que fue cambiando cuando se contagió con la risa de James. Libby se limitó a beber su cerveza de mantequilla realizando evidentes esfuerzos por permanecer impasible.

-Cambiando de tema, creo que es hora de irnos – informó Libby mirando su reloj –, son las 5:20, pronto oscurecerá y no me gusta que os coja la noche en un parque tan grande.

-Cierto – opinó Hermione mientras James se paraba de su regazo, luego le dijo al niño –. Ponte la chaqueta que esta comenzando a hacer frío.

-Si, mamá. "Pelo" "plimelo" "gualdalé" mis "clomos" de "lanitas".

-¿Te salió alguno repetido? – preguntó Libby con interés.

-Si, "tles". "Pelo" no me "acueldo" como se llaman – y el niño le pasó los tres cromos – .Como todavía no sé "leel".

-Circe. Amaltea. Y el rey Salomón. Lastima, ya los tengo – dijo Libby con desdén, luego las guardó en la canastilla.

Mientras James sacaba la chaqueta de su maletín, Hermione y Libby recogieron todo lo que tenían y habían llevado para la comida. Vigilando atentamente que no hubieran muggles a la vista, ambas sacaron sus varitas mágicas y con un rimbombante movimiento hicieron desaparecer todo lo que había allí para que quedara acomodado en la canastilla. Harry se sorprendió, el no creía que Libby fuera bruja.

-_Crookshanks _– llamó Hermione mirando al gato –. Ven aquí.

El gato le dirigió una última mirada a Harry y después fue hacia ella ronroneando y con la cola como cepillo bien levantada. Libby cogió la canastilla, James se puso su maletín y Hermione cargó a _Crookshanks_ en su mano derecha mientras cogía con su mano izquierda la mano derecha de James. Regresaron por el camino que utilizaron para ir, Harry los siguió con cautela.

-"Debeliamos" "lepetil" estas comidas.

-No se puede, cariño – le dijo Hermione con pesar –. Lo hicimos hoy para celebrar tu primer día de escuela. Pero no podemos hacerlo siempre. Tu tía y yo tenemos que trabajar.

-"Pelo"... tu no "tlabajas" en las "taldes" – le objetó James a su madre.

-Claro que trabajo en las tardes, que lo haga en casa es diferente.

-¡Me encantaría cambiar mi horario contigo! – exclamó Libby –. A mí me toca estar todo el día en la sala de redacción de la revista. ¡Oh, vida cruel!.

-No te quejes que te encanta estar allá metida.

-Pues si – dijo Libby sin una pizca de remordimiento –. Lo que más me gusta es cuando nos dan muestras gratis de productos mágicos. En verdad vale la pena el sacrificio.

-"Pelo" entonces... ¿Tu "seguilás" yendo "pol" mi a la escuela? – preguntó James mirando a Hermione.

-Por supuesto – corroboró Hermione.

-¿Y cuando "podle" "il" y "venil" solo?

-Nunca – dijo ella tajantemente.

-Claro que si – la contradijo Libby con amabilidad –. Cuando ingreses a Chartlon.

-Pero eso será cuando tenga 11 años ... ¡falta mucho!

-¿Qué es "Chaltlon"? – inquirió James.

-La escuela de magia de Estados Unidos – informó Hermione , ahora hablaba en voz baja – Es solo para magos.

-¿Y qué pasa con las "blujas"?, ¿dónde "aplendió" magia mi tía?

-Instituto de las brujas de Salem – respondió ella llena de orgullo –. Un internado completamente femenino. Pero la Academia Chartlon son nuestros vecinos. Su castillo queda cómo a 6 kilómetros del nuestro. Eso sí, somos enemigos a muerte, en especial para los partidos de quodpot. Pero a la hora de hacer fiestas éramos los mejores amigos del mundo.

-¿Y donde quedan? – preguntó James con muchísimo interés.

-En Massachussets – intervino Hermione –. Pero basta, aún no estas en edad de preocuparte por eso.

-Cuando yo esté en "Chaltlon"... – le dijo James a Libby en tono confidencial pero perfectamente audible – "inglésale" al equipo de quodpot, y te "asegulo" que la quod no me "estallalá" en las manos.

-¡James! – le advirtió Hermione.

El resto del camino se la pasaron hablando de la nueva temporada de la serie muggle Friends. Libby se lamentaba mucho de que esa fuera la última temporada de su programa de televisión favorito.

-Y ahora qué voy a hacer los jueves en la noche – decía la chica en falsos sollozos – y sin Joey... el cabeza hueca más adorable de la televisión.

-¡Podrás verlos hasta mayo del próximo año! – exclamó Hermione de manera cansisa –, y con el tiempo libre que te quedará, podrías ayudarme con el PEDDO.

-Hermione, no te ofendas, pero, voy a estar aburrida, no desesperada.

-De todas maneras no vendría mal que te integraras un poco más a la causa, ¿no crees?

-Creo que no. El PEDDO ya marcha muy bien sin mi ayuda. Es mejor no arriesgarse.

En ese instante Harry cayó en cuenta de algo, ¿cómo los seguiría si utilizaba la capa invisible?. No podía esperar a salir del parque y quitársela, los muggles se asustarían además de que rompería un montón de reglas sobre la ocultación de los magos. Muy a su pesar frenó en seco, se hizo a un lado del camino observando como se alejaban James y Hermione. Sólo hasta que se perdieron de vista fue a esconderse tras unos pequeños arbustos y se quitó la capa. Cuando salió del parque, ya no estaban. Sin perder tiempo abordó un taxi y se dirigió hasta el edificio abandonado para trasladarse. Eran mas de las seis de la tarde, y en lugar de encontrar al mago chino que lo había recibido, encontró a una bruja que al parecer era hindú.

-Buenas tardes – le dijo la bruja –. ¿Ya está registrado?

-Si – respondió él –. Harry Potter. Me trasladaré al Valle de Godric en Inglaterra.

-Aja – dijo la bruja revisando y luego escribiendo en el pergamino –. Para trasladarse debe colocarse en esa esquina, por favor.

-Gracias.

Harry sacó el viejo guante y su varita, apuntando con ella a la prenda susurró "_Portus_" pensando en las coordenadas de su casa. Guardó la varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón y miró su reloj.

-¡Feliz trasladación! – le gritó la bruja.

Tres, dos... uno. Inmediatamente después sintió que un gancho lo jalaba hacia arriba haciendo que despegara los pies del suelo. Cuarenta y cinco segundos después sus pies tocaron el jardín trasero de la casa. La única luz encendida era la de la cocina, el reloj marcaba más de la media noche, así que probablemente Ron estaba sentado allí, esperándolo. Y no se equivocaba, al ingresar a la casa por la puerta de la cocina el pelirrojo estaba sentado en el mesón de ésta leyendo atentamente una revista, mientras bebía una taza caliente de chocolate con almojábanas.

-Te has tardado un montón... – fue lo primero que dijo Ron –. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¡ocurrió de todo! – exclamó Harry con un poco de cansancio aunque muy satisfecho –. O en otras palabras, ¡qué no ocurrió!

-¿Viste a Hermione? – preguntó Ron con recelo –. Porque, ¿cómo más explicas tu tardanza?

-¿Hermione? – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, tratando de mantener la mirada con su amigo –. El propósito de la misión era ver a James, no a Hermione.

-No me digas – Ron entornó los ojos y dibujo una sonrisita.

-¿Qué insinúas? – inquirió Harry con desconfianza.

Ron señalaba con el dedo la revista que estaba leyendo con mucho interés, luego bajó la vista y leyó en voz alta:

-Lo que los magos pueden transformar y los muggles creen que es ciencia. Por: Hermione Granger.

-¿Dónde... ? – pero Harry no fue capaz de formular la pregunta, lo había pillado por sorpresa.

-Mira, Harry. A mi no me tienes que mentir. ¿Acaso crees que no te entenderé si aún estas interesado en Hermione?. No te estoy insinuando que hallas ido hasta New York solo por ella, porque sé que estabas deseando ver a James. Bueno, lo que trato de decir es que no te mientas a ti mismo. A mí me puedes decir un centenar de veces que ya no la quieres, que la has olvidado, bla, bla, bla. Pero esto, me da a entender que lo que hablas es pura paja.

-Pues... bueno – decía Harry con enfado –. ¿De dónde sacaste la revista?

-De la canasta de la ropa sucia – respondió Ron con tranquilidad.

-¡La canasta!

-Si, la encontré ahí. Seguramente se calló entre tu ropa sucia. Esta tarde cuando fui a poner la lavadora la encontré. Me intereso mucho el Ferrari – dijo mirando la portada – y empecé a leerla toda, cuando al rato me topé con el artículo de Hermione. La verdad, el estilo de redacción perfeccionista no ha cambiado en lo absoluto.

-Si, lo sé – admitió Harry con una sonrisita.

-Ahora si, cuéntamelo todo, pero sin llorar.

-Mejor mañana.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó Ron sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Es muy tarde – argumentó Harry con desdén –, mañana tenemos entrenamiento.

-¿Y piensas dejarme así? – preguntó Ron muy ofendido.

-Esta bien. Vi a James, es un encanto. Hermione estaba con él, y hasta aquí llegó el relato. Me voy a dormir.

-Y.... ¡ya!... no más.

-Si, gracias por sugerirme llevar la capa, me salvaste el pellejo. Mañana te cuento el resto.

-Júralo.

-Lo juro por el quidditch.

Al acostarse en la cama, Harry recapituló todo lo que había vivido aquella tarde, acostando su cabeza sobre las manos, mirando hacia el techo y sonriendo. Ahora tenia que pensar cómo seguir a Hermione para saber dónde vivían y pasado el tiempo, poder enfrentarla.

-¡A esto le llaman entrenamiento! – se quejaba Kat en voz alta –, Yo lo llamo tortura. Por Dios, ni que hubiéramos perdido. Así no se trata a una estrella.

¡PUM!

-Una estrella estrellada – le dijo Ralph con sarcasmo luego de lanzar la bludger y pegar en ella –. ¡Concéntrate y deja de echar cantaleta!

-Esto es injusto... nos estas atormentando con este entrenamiento – le gritó Kat desde el otro lado del campo de juego –. Mira. Estamos hechos unos mamarrachos.

Y era verdad, aquella mañana el entrenamiento de quidditch estaba siendo particularmente tormentoso. Después del triunfo del partido anterior, a Ralph se le había encendido una obsesión por el triunfo, obligando a los demás jugadores (incluidos los de la reserva) a repetir las principales jugadas y movimientos hasta que se realizaran a la perfección. Ante las protestas de Kat, el apoyo de sus compañeros no se hizo esperar y para antes del medio día, Ralph dio por finalizado el entrenamiento evitando así que se armara Troya.

-"gue desgalo" – balbuceo Ron son la boca llena, ya estaban en la casa almorzando.

-¿Podrías hablar sin la boca llena?

-Lo siento – dijo Ron luego de tragar –. Que descaro. En mi vida he tenido un entrenamiento como este. Y eso que cuando estábamos en quinto Angelina se puso muy exigente.

-Temo que Ralph se obsesione – opinó Harry con preocupación –. Si estos entrenamientos siguen así, cuando llegue el día del partido estaremos tan agotados que no podremos jugar.

-Bueno, pero por lo menos hay una mujer con pantalones en el equipo – entonces Ron hizo una fingida mirada de admiración –, ¡la mas joven y la más revoltosa!

-Sí que si.

Luego de organizar la cocina, se dirigieron al jardín trasero y allí Harry le relató a Ron todo lo que había ocurrido en su viaje el día anterior. El pelirrojo se reír de lo que hacia James y de la actitud de Hermione ante eso.

-Claro que me acuerdo – murmuró Ron haciendo memoria –. Ese día después del examen ella dejó a un lado la dichosa ensalada.

-Seguramente le causaba náuseas – observó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido –, y fíjate que no te diste cuenta.

-El que debió darse cuenta eras tú – le reprochó Ron.

-Pero fue a ti el que se le ocurrió primero lo del embarazo – objetó Harry con frialdad.

-Serás... Más bien sígueme contando.

Harry terminó su relato. En ese instante _Hedwig_ se acercó posándose en el hombro de él. Ululaba muy contenta y Harry le acaricio la cabeza. Cerca de ellos volaba _Pigwidgeon_, dando tumbos don alegría y un poco de locura. Ron puso los ojos en blanco mientras movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

-¿Y cuando piensas volver?

-Si no tenemos entrenamiento, el próximo lunes. Así que hay que hacer todo lo posible por ganar.

-Pero... no se si tendrás tanta suerte. ¿Cómo los seguirás hasta su casa?

-He estado pensando en eso y...

-¿Qué?

-Y si uso... – parecía que Harry sudaba de la idea que tenía –, y si uso la poción multijugos.

Ron lo miró por un rato, completamente impasible, luego le dijo:

-No es mala idea.

-¿Tu crees?

-Es lo más sensato y menos arriesgado. Ella no te reconocerá. Aunque en el fondo parece un acto un poco cobarde.

-No es por cobardía el querer que Hermione no me vea – bramó Harry, _Hedwig_ salió volando asustada.

-Lo se, no soy idiota. Pero... tienes que tener cuidado, acuérdate que la dosis es a horas. ¿Y ya pensaste en quien te vas a convertir?

-Si – le dijo Harry muy convencido –. Mañana en el entrenamiento hablo con él. Creo que no habrá problema.

-Y... ¿quién es?

-Devon.

El entrenamiento del día siguiente fue muy exigente aunque menos tormentoso, seguramente el capitán redujo el ritmo de trabajo para no ser linchado y para que Kat no formara un sindicato de jugadores cansados e inconformes. Al finalizar, Harry llamó aparte a Devon, no sabia como había reunido el calor suficiente para hacerlo.

-Dime, Harry.

-Este... ¿Cómo estas?

-Si me llamaste aparte para preguntarme semejante bobada, era mejor que no perdieras tu tiempo. Pero estoy bien, gracias.

-Mira, es que no se por dónde comenzar – le dijo Harry, las manos le dudaban.

-Por el principio, lógico ¿no?

-Necesito de tu ayuda. Eres la única persona a la que puedo acudir en estos momentos...

-Gracias.

-Aun no me agradezcas. La cuestione es... que necesito unos cabellos tuyos.

-¿Qué?... ¿quieres hacerte una peluca?... porque no la necesitas.

-Es para... – Harry respiro profundo –, para una poción multijugos.

Devon se quedó mirándolo como si estuviera completamente deschavetado, luego comenzó a reírse como loco mientras se cogía el estomago.

-¿Y por qué quieres ser yo? – le preguntó Devon mientras se secaba una lagrima.

-Porque voy detrás de una chica y no quiero que me reconozca – soltó Harry, después se tapó la boca con las manos.

Devon perdió el equilibrio a causa de la risa, Harry lo ayudó para que se colocara nuevamente de pie.

-A mi no me tienes que mentir. En serio... ¿por qué quieres ser yo?

Era evidente que no le creía ni pío, en parte Harry se sintió aliviado pero le disgustó el hecho de que Devon no creía que Harry tenía vida amorosa.

-Voy a ir a New York y no quiero que me reconozcan. Ya sabes que en esa ciudad hay muchos magos turistas. Solo quiero dar un paseo en paz. Y acudo a ti porque eres la persona más... descomplicada que conozco.

-Ahhhh... gracias de nuevo. ¿Y para cuando los necesitas? Si quieres te los doy de una vez.

-No... la poción se demora más de un mes en preparase – dijo Harry con desanimo –. Yo te aviso cuando. Pero, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

-Soy una tumba.

-Gracias. Esto de verdad... me has salvado el año – le dijo Harry inmensamente agradecido.

-Solo te pido que no te vistas mal. A mí me gusta andar muy bonito por la calle.

- - - - - - - - - -

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores por tomarse su apreciado tiempo en leer esta historia, especialmente a aquellos que se demoran un poquito más y dejan su mensaje. Mil gracias.


	5. Capítulo 5

**5**

**EN CUERPO AGENO**

Durante el resto de esa semana Harry consiguió los ingredientes para realizar la poción multijugos en el Callejón Diagon y en el peligroso Callejón Knockturn ya que en él encontraría uno de los ingredientes: piel de serpiente arbórea africana. Los entrenamientos matutinos de quidditch siguieron siendo muy exigentes, tanto que ni siquiera el inicio de la temporada de lluvias lograba retrasarlos, es más, gracias a ese cambio de clima, Ralph programó los entrenamientos de la semana siguiente para realizarlos en las horas de la tarde, argumentando: "En la tarde llueve con más fuerza, debemos adecuarnos a ese clima para que un partido en esas condiciones no sea complicado e imposible de jugar". Esa declaración cambiaba por completo los planes de Harry; aunque aún no se dejaría ver por Hermione o James, si tenía preparado otro viaje para el lunes de esa semana con el fin de ver al niño así fuera de lejos, además, iba a buscar en New York una empresa de alquiler de automóviles, ya que deseaba seguirlos en algo que no fuera un taxi. Así que con todo planeado, la única opción era ganar el siguiente encuentro.

El partido se llevó a cabo el domingo de esa semana en las horas de la tarde, jugaron de locales contra los Kenmare Kestrels en unas condiciones climáticas desastrosas. Llovió durante todo el partido y los Chudley Cannons ganaron con un marcador de 270 a 200.

-¡Se los dije! –exclamaba Ralph con superioridad cuando estaba en los camerinos – menos mal que programe los entrenamientos de la próxima semana para las horas de la tarde, no valla a ser que el próximo partido no lo ganemos...

-Lo importante es que ganamos éste – lo interrumpió Tommy con frialdad.

-Pero no lo perdimos por los pelos – argumentó Ralph de mal humor –. Así que ahora si entenderán por qué es necesario el entrenamiento en este tipo de clima, ¿no?

-Totalmente de acuerdo – opinó Devon con desdén –. Pero, una sugerencia, Ralph.

-Dime – le dijo el capitán con un humor más calmado.

-¿Podemos irnos?... ya está oscureciendo, y tengo hambre.

-Esta bien – cedió él –. Nos veremos el martes a las dos.

-¡Que bien! – comentaba Harry con mucho ánimo cuando él y Ron ya se hallaban en la casa luego de viajar a través de la Red Flu –. Quizá mañana pueda quedarme un poco más para observar a James.

-Pero, no tiene sentido, Harry.

-¿Cómo así que no tiene sentido? – inquirió Harry.

-Falta muchísimo para que esté la poción multijugos – observó Ron –. Además, sería muy arriesgado seguirlo con la capa invisible en medio de una ciudad muggle. Creo que por ahora tendrás que conformarte con verlo desde lejos, y punto. Cambiando de tema... ¿ no se te hizo un poco raro el partido sin los comentarios de los Jordan?

Al día siguiente, Harry repitió la misma rutina que había realizado la semana anterior cuando viajo a New York. A las seis de la tarde se traslado a la ciudad de los rascacielos utilizando un viejo calcetín de tío Vernon y una vez allí, en lugar de dirigirse directamente a la escuela, investigó sobre empresas que prestaban el servicio de alquiler de automóviles, para mayor comodidad. Aunque por el tamaño de la ciudad, para él fue más práctico ir a una central de cabinas telefónicas y realizar las llamadas con la práctica ayuda de un directorio telefónico. Hasta que al fin, siendo casi las dos de la tarde de la ciudad, dio con una empresa que quedaba cerca de la escuela de James llamada Carro Alquiler Móvil.

Luego de anotar los datos de la empresa junto con la información que le dio el asesor de la misma, Harry se dirigió a la escuela de James.

Cuando llegó al lugar faltaba más de un cuarto de hora para la salida de los estudiantes. Como no llevó con él la capa invisible, se ubicó en la entrada de una tienda de comida chatarra (hamburguesas, papitas a la francesa, etc. ) que había frente a la entrada de la escuela. Para no ser reconocido, se colocó una gorra que llevaba estampada la cabeza de un perro bóxer.

A las tres en punto sonó la campana que indicaba el final del día de clases, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los jardines de la escuela así como la calle, se llenaron de estudiantes que salían de la escuela en grandes grupos y con tanto ímpetu que parecían un rebaño de vacas recién liberadas. Debido a la multitud de niños, a Harry le quedó muy difícil divisar a James desde el lugar donde estaba, así que se puso a buscar a Hermione, mirando para todos los lados, pero tampoco la vio. Imaginando que ese día James no fue a estudiar, y bastante desanimado, Harry emprendió camino hacia la derecha de la calle y así devolverse a su casa, había dado tan solo un par de pasos cuando frente a él pasó Libby a toda carrera, sin siquiera mirar si por la calle transitaban automóviles y con pinta de estar completamente afanada. Aunque iba vestida de un traje negro de pantalón muggle, en el brazo derecho llevaba una túnica color aguamarina, la cual perfectamente podía hacer pasar por abrigo ya que vestía de color negro. Aprovechando que la chica no lo había reconocido, Harry la siguió hacia la entrada de la escuela. La chica se quedó esperando frente a la entrada para darle paso a padres e hijos, Harry se rezagó un par de metros y vio como Libby se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar izquierdo mientras se empinaba (cosa completamente inútil porque llevaba tacones altos) y miraba a todos los lados de los jardines en busca de James, a los pocos segundos levantó la mano izquierda y daba saltitos.

-¡James! – gritó la chica cómo si estuviera en medio de un partido de fútbol.

El niño llegó hasta donde ella acompañado de sus tres amigos: Juan, Scott, y para disgusto de Harry, Thierry.

-¡Que elegancia la de Francia! – dijo Thierry con su suave acento francés a Libby.

-Gracias – le respondió la chica bastante complacida, y con un movimiento de la cabeza se echó hacia a tras uno de sus mechones rubios.

-¿Y mi mamá? – preguntó James sorprendido.

-Le programaron trabajo extra – explicó Libby.

-Nos vemos, James – le dijo Juan –. Ya vi a mi mamá.

-Adiós, pues – le dijo a Juan, y también a Scott que iba hacia a su nana.

-Y dígame, bella dama... ¿tiene novio? – le preguntó Thierry a Libby como si nada.

-No – le respondió Libby con naturalidad.

-¿Y la señora Hermione?

-Y a ti que te "impolta" – le reprochó James mientras le daba un pellizco en el brazo, Harry tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reírse.

-Pero si tu no me has dicho nada – recriminó Thierry –. Tengo que obtener la información de otras fuentes.

-Pues, fíjate que yo no soy una fuente – observó Libby tratando de parecer impasible, aguantando la risa –, soy una persona, así que no te sirvo. Ni modo. Vámonos, James.

-Pero... – masculló Thierry.

-"Mila", tu mamá – le dijo James. Thierry les dirigió una mirada de desanimo y se marcho con la cabeza agachada.

-¡Hay que ver! – exclamó Libby, aunque parecía muy divertida –. Mucho coqueto. Con que ese es el nuevo pretendiente de tu madre.

-Y de la "maestla", y de la "señola" de la "cafetelia", y de la "maestla de telcelo"...

-Mucho cuidado con aprender de sus mañas – le advirtió Libby, esta vez estaba seria –. No hay algo que espante más a una mujer, que un hombre intenso.

-"Tlanqui"... yo todavía soy muy joven "pala" "intelesalme" "pol" una niña.

-Bueno, a la oficina – dijo Libby y extendió a James la mano izquierda.

-¿A la oficina?... ¿Y la casa?

-No hay nadie – respondió Libby mientras James le cogía la mano –. Así que pasaras la tarde con nosotras en la oficina.

-¿Y "podle" "il" al "depaltamento" de "tlansfolmaciones" comestibles? – preguntó James con esperanzas, en ese instante Harry agachó la cabeza porque estaban pasando frente a él.

-No sé... tienes que decirle a Hermione.

-"Pelo" me ayudas...

Esta vez, Libby miró hacia ambos lados de la calle y al no haber automóviles circulando por ella, la atravesaron. Harry se quedó donde estaba, observándolos y en menos de quince segundo tomaron un taxi y se marcharon.

Durante esa semana se realizaron los entrenamientos de quidditch tal como Ralph los había programado, con una incesante lluvia que los acompañó todas las tardes y gracias a la cual quedaron completamente agotados debido al esfuerzo extra que tenían que realizar.

El domingo jugaron de visitantes contra el equipo de Holyhead Harpies, el cual solo estaba compuesto de brujas. Para gran desdicha del equipo, ese día el sol fue abrasador, no hubo ni siquiera amago de lluvia y para rematar, el cansancio acumulado del entrenamiento de esa semana fue la causa por la cual los Chudley Cannons fueran derrotados por un marcador de 310 a 140.

-Muchas gracias, Ralph – le espectó Tommy con un dejo de histeria –. Deberías de predecir el clima en el noticiero muggle.

-¿Y qué crees que soy? – se defendió el capitán –. ¡El brujo del clima!

-Por lo menos no debiste ser tan obsesivo en los entrenamientos – dijo Harry tratando de clamar los ánimos, aunque en el fondo estaba que mataba y comía del muerto. Hace mucho que no perdía una snitch.

-Esta es la humillación más grande de mi vida – decía Belinda con voz de ultra tumba –. Y eso que en mi adolescencia me disfracé de policía muggle juvenil para colar a mi hermana en un concierto de Take That. Ese día si que recibí golpes de esas mocosas fanáticas.

Todo el equipo, a pesar de la amarga derrota, soltó risas que al final los relajaron un poco. Estaban en los camerinos y poco a poco el ruido de la afición cesó. El estadio quedó vacío.

-Miren... – dijo Ralph, parecía que le costaba muchísimo lo que estaba a punto de decir –. Lo siento mucho... no pensé que... La verdad... Lo siento. De ahora en adelante los entrenamientos serán en las horas de la mañana, como siempre. Los sábados descansaremos, así que los entrenamientos de esos días los trasladaremos al día lunes, aunque no será del todo entrenamiento sino que será una jornada de acondicionamiento físico. ¡Ah, y prometo no volver a torturarlos!... no nos podemos permitir otra derrota.

-¡Demonios! – exclamó Harry furioso cuando apenas se habían aparecido en el jardín trasero de la casa y azotando la escoba contra el suelo.

-Cálmate – le aconsejó Ron recogiendo del suelo la _Nimbus 2-3D_ de Harry –. Hay que pensar con cabeza fría lo que vas a hacer.

-¿Pensar? – bramó Harry entrando por la cocina –. El único día que nos queda libre es el sábado... así será imposible ver a James.

-Lo sé, pero...

-¿Qué? – inquirió Harry, luego se dirigió hacia la hoguera mágica donde tenía el caldero con la poción multijugos en fabricación.

-Pues... – Ron parecía estar conectando ideas –, los entrenamientos son en las mañanas.

-Eso ya lo sé – le dijo Harry con amargura mientras revolvía el contenido del caldero.

-Pero, las tardes te quedan libre.

-Y a mí de qué me sirve... ¡No puedo ir a New York...!

-Todos los días – le interrumpió Ron.

Harry le dirigió a su amigo una mirada impregnada del más profundo fastidio. El sabia que ya no podría ver a James en la semana, pero ¿de qué le servia ir a New York todos los días con el entrenamiento que tenía?... De nada.

-¿No comprendes?... Harry, no sé dónde tienes la cabeza.

-¡Comprender! – bramó Harry –. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que comprender? Que no voy a poder volver ver a mi hijo por culpa de los nuevos horarios de entrenamiento. Para que lo sepas, eso ya lo sé.

-Si piensas descargar tu ira con alguien, no lo hagas conmigo – le dijo Ron con dureza –. Te estoy diciendo que comprendas. No todo está perdido, Harry.

-A ver... ¿Y que es supuestamente lo que se puede hacer?

-Mucho – pronunció Ron lentamente –. Harry, creo que los entrenamientos no afectarán en nada tus viajes.

-¡Que no los afectan! – exclamó Harry sin dar crédito a sus oídos –. ¡Que no los afectan! – repitió –. ¿Cómo me vas a decir eso?. No te das cuenta que los lunes eran precisamente los días en que yo...

-¡Quieres callarte! – saltó de pronto Ron, estaba rojo de ira –. ¡Escúchame y no me interrumpas! – Harry se quedó mudo, aunque sus ojos no dejaban de echar chispas –. Si te digo que vas a poder viajar es porque así es. He estado pensando, y creo que no te van a afectar en nada los entrenamientos de los lunes. No me interrumpas. Vamos a entrenar en las mañanas y vas a tener las tardes libres. Cuando ibas a ver a James te ibas de aquí a las seis de la tarde y llegabas antes de media noche, y al otro día a entrenamiento matutino. Vez, puedes seguir viajando, no va a pasar nada.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Ron salió de la cocina y contestó la llamada, segundos después regresó con el inalámbrico en la mano.

-Es para ti – le dijo a Harry de manera cortante, seguía de mal genio –. Es Tamara.

-¡Alo, Tamara!. Mira, ahora no tengo tiempo. Hablamos después – y antes de que la muchacha pudiera decir algo, Harry colgó el teléfono.

-Bien hecho – aprobó Ron, al parecer con el plantón que le hizo Harry a Tamara se le pasó el enfado, estaba conteniendo las ganas de reírse –. Retomando el tema, piensa en lo que te he dicho, y dime si no es cierto.

Harry le dio la espalda a su amigo y se puso a preparar té. Era cierto que cuando él viajaba siempre lo hacia en las horas de la tarde y regresaba bien entrada la noche para después entrenar en la mañana del día siguiente. De pronto, cómo si de la nada se encendiera una lucecita, todo comenzó a aclararse, no tendría que viajar necesariamente los lunes.

-Tienes razón – dijo pensativo –. Sabes, no necesariamente tengo que viajar los lunes. ¡Puedo hacerlo los viernes con toda tranquilidad, el sábado no tenemos entrenamiento!

-¡Eh!... eso no lo había pensado – entonces Ron se sentó a la mesa y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer unas tostadas –. Creo que esto sabrá mejor ahora que hemos solucionado tu dilema.

Los entrenamientos matutinos de esa semana estuvieron acompañados por suaves brisas y la infaltable lluvia. Además de la preparación de la poción multijugos, Harry también tuvo que preparar una poción contra la gripe y, al no salirle bien, Ron tuvo que conseguir una en el Callejón Diagon. Cómo tenía previsto, volvió a trasladarse a New York el viernes de esa semana, paradójicamente el ambiente de la escuela era completamente diferente a los que vivía los lunes, en esta ocasión los alumnos salían mucho más entusiastas de lo habitual y Harry recordó sus años de estudios en Hogwarts, donde los fines de semana eran los ideales para echarsen un buen descansito, aunque en la mayoría de las veces servían para ponerse al día con los deberes. Una vez mas observó todo desde el local de comidas rápidas y aquella tarde fue Hermione la que recogió a James.

Para gran fortuna de Harry, trasladarse los viernes era mucho más cómodo que hacerlo los lunes, además, llegaba mucho más motivado a los partidos de quidditch, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron dos semanas y la poción multijugos estuvo lista. Para completar, parecía que la suerte lo estaba acompañando porque en su último viaje a New York (antes de que la poción estuviera a punto), vio que Hermione tenía un automóvil, así sería muchísimo más fácil seguirlos. Todo estaba listo.

-Ahora sí, Devon. Necesito tus pelos – le dijo Harry al cazador después de un entrenamiento del jueves.

-Espérate, pues – y Devon se cortó unos mechoncitos con su varita –. ¿Cómo te vas a vestir?

-Pues... creo que por tu color de piel, lo mejor es usar ropa en tonos tierra... ¿no crees? – opinó Harry con duda.

-En general, toda la gama de colores cálidos – repuso Devon –. Además, son los colores del otoño. Y no es por nada, pero los chicos negros como yo tenemos mucha suerte con las mujeres extranjeras cuando usamos esos tonos. Así que... ¡no me vallas a hacer quedar mal!

Primer viernes de octubre, poción multijugos a punto, ropa colección otoño de Hugo Boss lista e impecable; Ron jugando Princess of Persia en su X-Box, bramando de indignación porque no podía pasar de nivel y Harry nervioso, ansioso y a la vez, decidido. Eran las siete de la tarde, se vistió con las prendas que compró de Hugo Boss : Un pantalón en dril, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero color café oscuro, para su fortuna Devon y él eran de la misma talla. Con la poción multijugos en una petaca, se dispuso a viajar. En su mochila llevaba dinero estadounidense para pagar el alquiler el automóvil, la petaca con la poción, un gorro de lana viejo para trasladarse, el mapa de Queens y su varita mágica.

Una vez en New York, se dirigió a Carro Alquiler Móvil y rentó una camioneta Ford Explorer color verde oscuro. Le costaría 200 dólares el día, pero no le importaba. Fue hasta la escuela, aunque le costaba un poco manejar (sintió que conducía al revez) y se parqueó frente a ella, en dirección de donde se había ido Hermione una semana antes. A las tres en punto los alumnos salieron de la escuela como si fueran vacas, en un gran tropel, James no tardó en salir, llevaba consigo una hoja que agitaba en una mano con mucha alegría, se montó en el asiento trasero del auto sedan color gris claro de Hermione y emprendieron marcha. Harry los siguió, de vez en cuando dejaba que ellos se alejaran para no levantar sospecha y cuando llegaron a un semáforo en rojo, con dos automóviles separándolos, Harry se tomó la poción multijugos, miró su reloj, eran las 3:10 así que el próximo sorbo seria una hora después. La transformación fue inmediata y para cuando el semáforo colocó la luz verde, Harry ya tenía la apariencia de un hombre negro de aproximadamente veintisiete años con el cabello en estilo afro, además, se quitó las gafas y las guardó dentro de la chaqueta, ya no las necesitaba. Mientras iban avanzando, atrás fueron quedando los pequeños edificios comerciales y de departamentos y se iba abriendo la vista de barrios residenciales de casas muy bonitas, seguramente gente de vivir cómodo y con el tráfico muy liviano. Después de veinte minutos, Hermione parqueó frente a una casa de un solo piso, ancho jardín y garaje, la fachada de la casa era color blanco hielo y el techo en color gris oscuro, las plantas del jardín se estaban secando y la entrada tenia más o menos seis escalones, lo que hacia suponer que la casa tenía sótano. Harry se parqueó atrás de ellos, frente a la casa vecina y aguardó. La primera en bajarse fue Hermione, llevaba el cabello completamente liso y con un corte en capas más abajo de los hombros, botas negras, jeans desteñidos en bota recta, blusa blanca en algodón y amarrado al cuello un suéter azul rey. Luego bajó James, aun con la hoja agitándola al aire. Ambos avanzaron unos pasos hacia la casa y Harry aprovechó para bajarse de la camioneta. Se apoyó sobre el capó y vio cuando Hermione y James subían las escaleras para entrar a la casa, él sonrió. En ese instante a James se le escapó la hoja de las manos y un suave viento la llevó hasta el jardín, al pie de la escalera.

-No corras, James – le dijo Hermione mientras buscaba las llaves de la casa en su bolsa, el niño no le hizo caso, bajó las escaleras corriendo y...

PUMPUMPATATUM

Resbaló faltándole dos escalones y se dio en la cabeza contra el asfalto que cubría el camino hacia el anden de la calle.

-¡JAMES! – bramó Hermione.

Harry corrió hacia el niño, sentía que su cabeza se llenaba de sangre y llegó hasta donde James al mismo tiempo que Hermione, pero Harry cogió primero al niño y le dio la vuelta, se había reventado la boca y tenía un chichón en la frente, además, estaba inconsciente. Hermione lanzó un chillido.

-¡Cálmate! – le dijo Harry, aunque sonaba un poco raro tutearla, supuestamente no se conocían –. Hay que llevarlo a un hospital.

-Ce... cerca de aquí ha... hay uno – balbuceó Hermione con la voz ahogada y su cara sumamente pálida, por sus mejillas resbalaban lágrimas.

-Yo los llevo – se ofreció Harry y cargó a James – No estas en condiciones de conducir.

Hermione no protestó, siguió a Harry hasta la camioneta y durante el corto trayecto él sentía que sus brazos podían flaquear mientras llevaba al niño, estaba muy nervioso. Hermione se sentó en el puesto delantero de la camioneta, Harry le pasó el niño, ella lo sentó en su regazo y lo acostó contra su pecho abrazándolo. Harry se sentó al timón y emprendieron camino. Aun le temblaban las manos y a pesar de que no llevaba puesta las gafas, sentía que su vista se nublaba.

-En esta esquina... dobla a la derecha – le indicó Hermione en un hilo de voz, no dejaba de llorar y su blusa blanca estaba manchada de rojo.

-¿Aquí? – preguntó Harry inseguro, luego dobló a la derecha y aumentó la velocidad.

Durante el camino al hospital solo se oían los sollozos de Hermione. Harry no sabia qué decir, en su vida se había enfrentado a situación semejante. De vez en cuando Hermione le indicaba el camino diciendo solamente: "derecha" o "izquierda". En diez minutos llegaron al hospital, que por la pinta que tenía era completamente muggle. Harry estacionó la camioneta a la carrera, cogió la mochila que estaba en el asiento trasero, se bajó, y le abrió la puerta a Hermione. Ambos se dirigieron a toda carrera a la sala de urgencias donde una enfermera recibió a James, aún inconsciente, y lo introdujo en un cubículo. Harry y Hermione tomaron asientos en la sala de espera, ella lucía más pálida y desanimada.

-No se preocupe – la animó Harry, esta vez sin tutearla, aunque la voz le temblaba por el pánico –. El niño se pondrá bien.

-Ay, Dios mío – se lamentaba Hermione con la voz ahogada –. Es la primera vez que se me cae – y derramó más lágrimas.

-Alguna vez tenía que ocurrir – dijo Harry sin querer, luego se arrepintió –. Afortunadamente el hospital quedaba cerca.

Hermione lo miró, era cómo si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta con quien estaba.

-Y usted... ¿quién es? – le preguntó con recelo.

Harry se quedó callado. Luego dijo:

-Soy Bob – había pensado en Bob Esponja.

-Gracias, Bob... si usted no hubiera estado cerca... Soy Hermione.

-Hermione... su hijo se pondrá bien – le dijo Harry, aunque hubiera deseado decirle: "nuestro hijo se pondrá bien".

A las cuatro de la tarde, la enfermera que había recibido a James se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Enfermera – le dijo Hermione cogiéndola por los hombros –, mi hijo, ¿cómo está?

-Esta mejor, señora – contestó la enfermera en tono apacible –. Se reventó el labio inferior porque allí se enterró los dientes. En estos momentos se le está realizando una tomografía craneal para descartar algún daño o trauma en la cabeza. La mantendremos informada.

La enfermera se retiró y Hermione se dejó caer en su asiento, mucho más tranquila, aunque igual de pálida. Harry se fijó en la hora, necesitaba una excusa para desaparecer unos momentos.

-Voy por café – le dijo a Hermione –. ¿Quiere?

-Si... por favor.

Harry se marchó de su lado con la mochila al hombro y gracias a la ayuda de unas enfermeras, encontró un baño para caballeros, ingresó en un cubículo y allí bebió otros sorbos de poción multijugos. Luego fue hasta la cafetería y compró los cafés.

-Hermione, su café – le dijo minutos después cuando le tendía un vaso de icopor grande –. Y también traje panecillos.

-Gracias – dijo en voz baja recibiendo ambas cosas.

Comieron muy despacio, cómo si el café y los panecillos les quemara la boca. A las cuatro y treinta, una enfermera, distinta a la de antes, se les acercó.

-La tomografía salió muy bien – informó la mujer. Hermione sollozó, Harry respiró aliviado –. Pero el niño se quedará bajo observación por cuatro horas, si sigue evolucionando como la ha hecho hasta ahora, seguramente le daremos de lata mucho antes. Así que pueden marcharse a casa con toda tranquilidad o, si lo desean, pueden quedarse.

-Yo me quedo – dijo apresuradamente Hermione.

-Entonces yo la acompaño, Hermione.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, la enfermera se marchó y ambos se volvieron a sentar. Entonces Hermione sacó de su bolsa un móvil y realizó una llamada.

-Libby – dijo –. Estoy en un hospital con James... No te preocupes, él se pondrá bien... En el San Patricio... Nos vemos.

-¿Su hermana? – preguntó Harry con timidez.

-Casi... Como si lo fuera.

Libby llegó pasadas las cinco de la tarde, cuando Harry regresaba del baño luego de tomas su dosis de poción multijugos. Los tres se dirigieron a la cafetería y Harry las invitó a que comieran lo que quisieran: Hermione solo comió pie de manzana con jugo de lima; Libby comió sándwich, pastel de fresa, ensalada de frutas tropicales y coca-cola.

-La verdad es que la ansiedad me hace comer muy poco – argumentó la chica, Hermione frunció levemente el entrecejo.

Estuvieron hablando durante largo rato, con todo y la pausa que realizó Harry para supuestamente realizar una llamada. La charla muggle que sostuvieron produjo en Harry retrocediera en el tiempo, Hermione no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía teniendo esa opinión lógica y crítica sobre las cosas. Libby, por el contrario, era mucho más sentimental y despreocupada. A las seis y cuarenta les informaron que daban de alta a James.

-Entonces, trataste de recuperar tu dibujo y te diste un batacazo contra el mundo – le decía Libby a James, iban de regreso a casa y ellos dos estaban sentados en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Harry.

-Si, "polque" "ela" un "supel" dibujo – comentaba James en voz baja debido a la debilidad, el labio inferior lo tenía hinchado –. ¿"Pelo", sabes qué?... en la "flente" a lo "mejol" me va a "quedal" una "cicatliz" de lujo.

-Con esas cosas no se bromean, James – le reprochó Hermione, aunque apenas se sintió el disgusto en su voz.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo, mamá?... "Haly" "Pottel" tiene una.

Hermione dio un sonoro respigo y Harry desvió un poco la trayectoria.

-Un perro – dijo él para justificar la maniobra.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó Libby tratando de ser neutral y seguramente para no despertar sospechas en Bob (Harry).

-Yo lo tengo en uno de mis "clomos" de "lanitas" – explicó James –. La abuela "Diadola" me leyó la "insclipcion", y tenia en la "flente" una "cicatliz" así... – y con su dedo índice dibujo un rayo.

-Con que tu abuela Diadora... – dijo Libby –. Voy a tener que hablar con mi madre.

Harry miró a Hermione, ella veía las casas por las que pasaban, pero Harry estaba seguro de que disimulaba porque se mordía las uñas. En ese instante llegaron a la casa, Libby cargó a James hacia el interior, Hermione invitó a Harry a pasar. Entraron en la casa y al encender las luces la sala quedó a la vista, era muy bonita, con un estilo muy femenino, tenía un sofá grande y tres sillones individuales, todo en color palo de rosa, en le centro había una elegante mesa con un florero en rosas amarillas a medio abrir, la sala daba la cara a una chimenea blanca, que tenia encima varios marcos con fotografías que Harry no alcanzo a distinguir. Hermione lo invitó a sentarse.

-"Señol"... "glacias" – le dijo James, aún cargado por Libby, en la sala de la casa.

-Espero que te recuperes muy pronto – le dijo Harry y tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarlo. Libby se lo llevó por un pasillo hacia las habitaciones y _Crookshanks_ apareció en escena ronroneando. Harry se asustó.

-Bob, muchas gracias por todo – le dijo Hermione muy agradecida –. Su presencia fue de mucha ayuda.

-No hay de que – dijo Harry tratando de parecer despreocupado por la presencia del gato, _Crookshanks_ se enroscó en su pierna derecha, luego miró su reloj –. Bueno, tengo que irme.

-Espere, tome asiento, ya vuelvo – le dijo Hermione, luego desapareció hacia las habitaciones.

Harry se sentó y _Crookshanks_ saltó a su regazo ronroneando y se hizo un ovillo en él. Hermione regresó con rapidez.

-Son para usted – le entregó un par de guantes en lana de diferentes tonos de gris –. _Crookshanks_, no seas grosero. Bájate de ahí.

-Muchas gracias – le dijo Harry y el gato saltó al suelo. Seguramente Hermione había tejido aquellos guantes, Harry se levantó –. Bueno, ahora si me voy.

Hermione lo acompaño hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla le tendió la mano derecha sonriéndole, Harry se la estrechó. Cuando se iban a soltar, Hermione no lo hizo, tenia la mirada clavada en la mano de Harry, él también bajó la mirada, su mano se estaba aclarando. Intentó soltarse de Hermione, pero ella no lo permitió. La mano ya estaba completamente blanca, Hermione levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos horrorizada.

-Harry – murmuró.


	6. Capítulo 6

**6**

**TRAS LA VERDAD**

Después de oír su nombre del susurro atemorizado de Hermione, a Harry se le nubló la vista, sin duda alguna el efecto de la poción multijugos había finalizado. Hermione retiró su mano con brusquedad y retrocedió, Harry buscó con torpeza las gafas en la chaqueta y se las puso. Vio a Hermione a unos pasos de él, con su blusa blanca aún manchada de la sangre de James, respirando con dificultad y mirándolo con ganas de matarlo.

-¡Fuera! – le exigió ella con los dientes apretados.

-No – le dijo Harry en un hilo de voz.

-Te digo que te vallas... ¡ahora!

-No – repitió Harry con más seguridad, luego caminó hacia ella.

-Vete, Harry – susurró Hermione con dureza –. Te lo advierto. Si no te vas... si no te vas, grito. – y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Por mí está bien – opinó Harry como si nada. Ahora se sentía más seguro, no tenía nada que perder, por el contrario –. Y de una vez le dices a James que YO soy su padre.

-¡Tú no has sido padre! – le contradijo Hermione en voz alta y señalándolo con un dedo –. Tú no tienes derechos con...

-Claro que los tengo – interrumpió Harry con fiereza y se detuvo en seco –. Que tú hayas tratado de quitármelos es muy diferente.

-No los mereces. No mereces a mi hijo.

-Tu no tienes la autorización para decirme qué merezco y qué no.

-¡Claro que la tengo! – chilló Hermione, se le aguaron los ojos –. Me engañaste, me mentiste, me dejaste sola en el momento en que más...

-¡Yo no lo sabia! – bramó Harry –. Nunca me lo dijiste, de no ser porque te vi, jamás me hubiera enterado que estabas esperando un hijo mío.

-¡Y para qué! – se defendió ella –. Si cuando creíste que estaba embarazada te asustaste, me decías que no era el momento. Yo no quería que estuvieras conmigo por compasión, sin amor ¿Crees qué eso hace feliz a un niño?

-¿Amor? Tú, hablándome de amor. Nunca me amaste...

-¿Cómo te atreves? – gritó ella con la cara tensa.

-¡Es cierto! – exclamó Harry –. Mientras yo te decía mil veces que te amaba, tu jamás lo hiciste. Bueno, una vez, pero no lo dijiste, lo balbuceaste.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Sus manos se abrían y ve cerraban como si quisiera tener el cuello de Harry entre ellas y despescuezarlo.

-Creo... que no es el momento... para que hablemos – dijo Hermione tratando de contener su ira –. Vete.

-Creo – dijo Harry cogiéndola por los brazos y llevándola hacia la sala – que es hora de que me escuches.

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme – gritó Hermione y se soltó con brusquedad de Harry –. Fue suficiente para mi ver cómo te besabas con Ginny y después cómo me decías que yo no estaba en tus planes de vida.

-¡Lo hice por tu bien! – exclamó Harry, Hermione lanzó un bufido de incredulidad – ¡Es la verdad!

-¡Ah!, crees que fue por mi bien ver cómo tú y Ginny...

-Ya no metas a Ginny en esto – dijo Harry de manera cortante –. Ella y yo NUNCA hemos tenido nada.

-¡Mentira! – saltó Hermione furiosa.

-No, no lo es. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora. La razón por la cual no regresé contigo fue...

-No quiero escucharlo – chilló Hermione –. ¡Vete!

-¡Fue Voldemort! – gritó Harry.

Hermione se quedó callada, mirándolo sorprendida.

-No metas a Voldemort en esto – espectó ella con fastidio.

-Es cierto, fue él quien...

-¡Ay, carajo! – exclamó alguien que entraba en la sala.

Libby estaba parada frente a ellos, miraba a Harry con la boca abierta, después se la tapó con la mano y miró a Hermione.

-Este... – parecía que quería desaparecer –, oí sus gritos y vine para ver qué ocurría.

-¿Nos oíste? – inquirió Hermione asustada – ¿Y James?, ¿Él también?

-No – contestó Libby con rapidez –. Cuando comenzaron los gritos le realice a la puerta de su habitación un hechizo anti-ruido, y también a las paredes. Pero creo que no se dio cuenta porque estaba medio dormido.

-Gracias, Libby – le dijo Hermione suspirando con tranquilidad –. Harry ya se iba.

-No, no es cierto – le contradijo él con firmeza.

-Bueno, si tu no te vas, yo si – comunicó Libby y bostezó –. Hago mal tercio, además, tengo sueño – se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino por el pasillo hacia su habitación –. Buenas noches – luego se oyó cerrar una puerta con suavidad.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Harry tranquilamente.

-Que te importa.

-Me dijiste que era cómo tu hermana – siguió Harry con el mismo tono tranquilo.

-Si, lo es – le dijo Hermione de manera cortante –. Ella fue la primera persona a la que vi en este país cuando me aparecí... Imagínate, lejos de mi familia, por tu culpa.

-¡Qué! – estalló Harry –. ¿Por mi culpa?

-Si, por tu culpa – confirmó ella furiosa. Ahora que James no podía escucharlos se sentía con libertad para gritar –. Me acorralaste en aquel estacionamiento...

-¡Cómo pretendías que reaccionara después de verte, después de ver lo que me ocultabas!

-¡NUNCA DEBISTE ENTERARTE, JAMAS!.

-¡PUES MIRA QUE DESAFORTUNADA ERES, PRECISAMENTE OCURRIO LO QUE NO QUERIAS!.

-¡ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE ARRUINARME LA VIDA!.

-EN CAMBIO TÚ SI ARRUINASTE LA MIA – bramó Harry, estaba dispuesto a desahogar todo lo que tenia acumulado – CUANDO DESAPARECISTE ME DEJASTE EN ESE LUGAR, SOLO, CONFUNDIDO. ¿CREES QUE FUE MUY INTELIGENTE LO QUE HICISTE?, ¿ESCONDIÉNDOTE DE MÍ? , MÁS BUEN YO DIRIA QUE FUE UN ACTO DE COBARDIA.

-¡NO ME LLAMES COBARDE! – gritó Hermione indignada, luego en voz más baja agregó –. Tu no sabes, no sabes nada. Lo que yo tuve que pasar cuando llegue aquí...

-Te lo buscaste – escupió Harry sin miramiento –. Acaso te acorralé con la varita en lo alto, apuntándote. No. Pero tú, en cambio, encontraste una solución sencilla, ¡desaparecer!. No me interrumpas. Te envié mensajes pidiéndote que regresaras...

-No los leí.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿qué hacías con ellos?... ¿reciclarlos?

-No – dijo ella, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda –. Los rompía sin abrirlos.

-Ah, claro. Y yo cómo un estúpido escribiendo y escribiendo.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras – le dijo Hermione dolida.

-Más sin embargo lo hice – repuso Harry con dureza –. No una, ni dos, sino muchas veces. Pero tú no contestabas y yo seguía insistiendo. Hasta que un día me cansé. No lo soporte más. No soporté más tu silencio, tu indiferencia. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? No tenía noticias tuyas di del bebé...

-Pero te diste por vencido muy fácilmente – interrumpió Hermione dándose la vuelta para quedar nuevamente frente a él –. ¿Sabes qué me diste a entender? Que al final NUNCA te importamos.

-¿CREES QUE SI NO ME HUBIERA IMPORTADO YO ESTARIA AQUÍ, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS?

-Más bien, creo que no tienes por qué estar aquí... ¡Fuera!

-¿Es que no me has escuchado?... Que no me voy.

-¡James no te necesita! – exclamó Hermione abriendo los ojos.

-¿A quién no necesito? – preguntó una vocecita.

Harry y Hermione giraron sus cabezas hacia la entrada de la sala, de dónde se oyó la voz. Allí, parado frente a ellos estaba James, vestido con una pijama estampada con hipogrifos, en pantuflas de Bob Esponja y mirándolos de manera suspicaz.

-Vete a la cama, James – le ordenó Hermione –. Aún estas muy débil. ¿Y no estabas durmiendo?

-No, me estaba haciendo el "dolmido" – respondió el niño encogiéndose de hombros, luego miró a Harry y dijo emocionado –: ¿Qué hace "Haly" "Pottel" en la casa, mamá?

A Harry le dio una sacudida el estomago.

-Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo – le susurró a Hermione.

-No te atrevas – le advirtió Hermione entre dientes.

-James – dijo Harry mirando al niño –, la razón por la que estoy aquí eres tú.

-¿Yo?

-Si, porque yo soy...

-No – interrumpió Hermione y cogió a Harry por los brazos – ¡Harry, no lo hagas, por favor!

-¿Qué sentido tiene ocultárselo? Se enterará algún día.

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó James con timidez acercándose a ellos.

-James, yo soy..

-tu padre. Él es tu padre, James – le dijo Hermione en voz baja.

James paró en seco, miró primero a Hermione, luego a Harry. Retrocedió los pasos que había avanzado, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡James! – chilló Hermione. Corrió tras él seguida por Harry.

A mitad del pasillo se encontraron con el niño que estaba hablando en voz baja con Libby. Luego, la chica lo cargó, miró a Harry y a Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido e ingresó en su habitación con James dando un portazo.

-Tienes que verle el lado bueno, Harry – opinaba Ron al día siguiente, después que Harry le contó lo ocurrido –, James ya sabe que eres su padre.

-Pero a qué precio – le dijo Harry con amargura –. Ni siquiera sé si me quiere ver.

-Bueno, es que, sinceramente, metiste la pata.

Harry lo miró cómo si fuera una pulga.

-Si, fíjate – ratificó Ron –. Te cegaste a causa de la discusión con Hermione, y te entiendo, porque yo soy un experto en discusiones con Hermione y llega un momento en que te saca de quicio esa exasperada superioridad que siempre ha tenido. Cree que tiene la razón en todo. Y para rematar, le soltaste la verdad al niño cuando él apenas se estaba recuperando de la caída estilo libre que tuvo ayer en la tarde. O sea, si lo hubieras hecho en otro momento, sin la presión de las circunstancias...

-Tal vez la reacción de James hubiera sido diferente – complementó Harry –. Posiblemente no hubiera corrido. No se habría asustado.

-¿Y qué hizo Hermione después? – preguntó Ron.

-Me echó. Me sacó a la fuerza llorando a lagrima viva. Estaba tan impactado y desconcertado que ni siquiera opuse resistencia. Es más, no sé cómo devolví la camioneta.

-Magia involuntaria – apuntó Ron, luego se paró de la mesa, fue hasta el refrigerador y sacó un tarro de helado de un litro –. Lo que tienes que hacer por ahora es relajarte y esperar.

-¿Esperar a qué? – inquirió Harry –. ¡A que James crezca, lo mismo que el rencor en su corazón, y cuando sea grande me busque y me convierta en cucaracha!

-¿Tienes complejo de Corin Tellado o qué? – luego Ron sacó una porción de helado con una cuchara y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Es lo que yo haría – dijo Harry en voz baja encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero lo que ocurrió no fue solamente culpa tuya – opinó Ron con serenidad –. Tanto tu como Hermione son responsables. Tu, por actuar de manera estúpida al caer en la trampa de Quien-tu-sabes...

-Voldemort – lo interrumpió Harry, Ron puso una mueca de dolor.

-... y Hermione – siguió Ron – por creer que con esconderse solucionaría todo. ¿Dónde quedó la inteligencia de esa muchacha?

-No sé – dijo Harry con tristeza –. Seguramente no se imaginó que algún día los encontraría. Creó un mundo perfecto para James, un mundo en el que no necesita un padre.

-Todos los niños necesitan de un padre, Harry – lo contradijo Ron con serenidad –. No te dejes meter ese cuento de que James no te necesita. Tu mismo me contaste que él estaba muy interesado en saber más cosas de ti, aunque no supiera cómo te llamabas.

-Puede ser – balbuceó Harry con escepticismo, después se levantó de la mesa –. Te invito a una pizza, ¿quieres?

-La duda ofende, Harry – dijo Ron tapando el tarro de helado y lo colocó dentro del refrigerador –. Creo que te hará muy bien dar un paseo, pero vamos a Pizza Hot...

-Hut – lo corrigió Harry.

-Si, bueno. Vamos allá, generalmente no te encuentras con gente desagradable.

Harry no dijo nada, aunque sabía perfectamente que Ron se refería a Tamara, pero en esos momentos la mente de Harry estaba al otro lado del océano, así que no le interesó defender a la muchacha.

El partido el día siguiente se transformó en uno de lo juego más extraños en los que Harry hubiera participado. La razón, pues no se acordaba absolutamente de nada, estaba tan distraído y desconcertado que no supo en qué momento su escoba y voló por el terreno, tampoco cómo una hora después el cazador de los Caerphilly Catapults había cogido la snitch a unos palmos de él, y mucho menos recordaba la pelea que estuvo a punto de armarle Ralph a causa de su falta de atención al permitirse perder la snitch en sus propias narices. Para complementar, no se explicaba cómo era posible que ganaran con una ventaja de tan solo veinte puntos.

-Te lo advertí, Harry – decía Ralph en un evidente tono amenazador cuando estaban por iniciar el entrenamiento del lunes –. Te advertí que tu falta de disciplina te relegaría a las reservas... ¡Kat, Belinda!, serían tan amables de prestar atención.

Kat le estaba mostrando a Belinda la última edición de la revista _Corazón de Bruja, _en la cual aparecía una fotografía a color de "la gata" en la que mostraba su rostro sonriente apoyado sobre una de sus manos mientras movía los dedos uno por uno, promocionando el nuevo lanzamiento de Sortilegios Weasley para la mujer, el esmalte "Up&Go".

-Bien, como iba diciendo – continuó Ralph después de que las chicas cerraron la revista y dirigieron la vista hacia él –, el bajón de rendimiento que tuvo Harry cambia muchas de las tácticas de juego que veníamos implementando...

-¿Qué tiene que ver el supuesto bajón de rendimiento de Harry con nuestras tácticas? – inquirió Ron.

-¡No creerás que voy a permitir que juegue el próximo partido en esas condiciones! – exclamó Ralph con altivez.

-Un error lo tiene cualquiera, Ralph – opinó Tommy serenamente.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no volverá a repetirlo? – le preguntó Ralph.

-Porque Harry no es estúpido – contestó Tommy en el mismo tono sereno.

-Mira, Ralph – intervino Harry tratando de controlar la ira y el desasosiego que tenía –. Si crees que no es conveniente que yo no juegue el próximo partido, pues, por mí esta bien...

-Nada de eso... – saltó Ron –. Harry, el próximo juego es en dos semanas, en ese tiempo puedes recuperar tu "concentración" – luego Ron miró a Ralph –. No creo que enviarlo a la banca de suplentes sea la solución más acertada.

-Lo siento, pero esa es la decisión – dijo Ralph haciendo notar su posición de superioridad –. Si veo que en estas dos semanas Harry recupera su nivel de juego puede regresar a su posición para el partido que jugaremos en tres semanas. Si no, se quedará en la banca hasta que mejore.

Un murmullo de reproche recorrió la sala de reuniones. A pesar de lo desdichado que Harry se sentía, agradeció para sus adentros el apoyo de sus compañeros.

-Bueno – dijo Kat cómo quien no quiere la cosa –. Este fin de semana no hay liga porque jugará la selección de Inglaterra, entonces ¿para qué vamos a entrenar esta semana?

-Para que no nos pase lo mismo que a Potter – le respondió Ralph de manera cortante.

-A veces me pregunto cómo sigues vivo – comentó Kat por lo bajo.

La única variación en los entrenamientos de esa semana fue el cambio de jugadores en la posición de buscador. Harry entrenó con el equipo de la reserva y su lugar del equipo titular fue ubicado un chico llamado Franco Berrylt, más joven y más bajo que Harry. Durante esa semana, en más de la mitad de los juegos de entrenamiento, Harry atrapaba la snitch con la habilidad que lo caracterizaba, siempre y cuando aislara su mente de los problemas por los que pasaba. Aún así, Ralph no cambió de opinión y lo dejaría de reserva para el próximo encuentro.

Aprovechando que ese fin de semana no se jugaría la liga, la señora Weasley invitó a su hijo y a Harry a pasar el sábado y el domingo en La Madriguera, aunque, como ella misma había dicho: "Pueden venir sin necesidad de invitación". El sábado a media mañana se dirigieron a La Madriguera a través de la Red Flu. En la casa solo estaba la señora Weasley. Ginny estaba trabajando con los gemelos en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley que tenían en Hogsmeade, ya que ese día los alumnos de Hogwarts tenían salida al pueblo; el señor Weasley tenia una redada con el Ministerio; Bill casi no se aparecía por la casa, ahora que Fleur estaba embarazada se la pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con ella, ya que debido a su estado, constantemente florecía su temperamento de _veela_; Percy visitaba muy pocas veces a la familia y ese día estaba de viaje en el exterior y Charlie seguía en Rumania.

Después de disfrutar de la deliciosa comida de la señora Weasley, Harry y Ron salieron al jardín a jugar al ajedrez mágico, de vez en cuando veían pasar a uno que otro gnomo caminando como Pedro por su casa, después de dos horas de juego, se veían más gnomos.

-Ay, no – se lamentaba Ron –. Mañana nos tocará desgnomar.

-Si, de nuevo – confirmó Harry con desdén.

En ese momento aterrizaba al lado de ellos un gavilán color café canela. Llevaba amarrado en una de sus patas un sobre.

-¿Un gavilán? – preguntó Ron – ¡qué raro!, ¿Lo conoces?

-No – contestó Harry desconcertado, luego el animal estiró la pata hacia él.

-Pues, parece que si – lo contradijo Ron.

Harry desató el sobre, pero el gavilán siguió ahí. Abrió el sobre y al sacar la carta cayó algo más, pero no le dio importancia. Al leer la carta quedó tan sorprendido que Ron le preguntó qué le pasaba.

-No lo vas a creer – le dijo Harry –. Señor Harry Potter, donde sea que esté. Hola, soy Libby Foyt, la amiga-hermana de Hermione. Tú te preguntaras: ¿por qué demonios me escribe esta vieja?, entonces yo respondo: porque esta vieja necesita hablar contigo sobre James...

-Harry – interrumpió Ron.

-Ahora, espérate – dijo Harry con fastidio –. Como sé que quedaste vuelto nada después de la súper pelea con Hermione, pues, he decidido aclararte muchas de las preguntas que tendrás acerca de James. Te preguntaras: ¿pero, con qué derecho hace esta vieja eso?, yo respondo: con el derecho que me da el ser la madrina de James. Si aceptas o no, envíame la repuesta inmediatamente con _Argos,_ el preciosísimo gavilán que llevó este mensaje. En caso de que aceptes, sería para reunirnos el próximo sábado, si es en Inglaterra, que sean en las horas de la tarde, ya sabes, por la diferencia horaria, es más, creo que será mejor citarnos allá. Gracias por tu atención. PD: junto con esta carta va un pequeño obsequio – finalizó Harry, sin apartar la vista de la carta le dijo a Ron – ¿Cuál obsequio?

-¡No será este! – le contestó su amigo alegremente.

Harry levantó la vista y ante sus ojos Ron estaba sosteniendo una fotografía mágica de James. Debido a la emoción, Harry se la arrebató.

-No me la iba a quedar – le dijo Ron con acidez.

Harry no le prestó atención, estaba completamente concentrado en la fotografía tamaño postal que sostenía su temblorosa mano derecha, mostraba a James de cuerpo entero vestido con un uniforme de fútbol (de los metrostars de NY), apoyaba su pie izquierdo en el balón y saludaba moviendo la mano derecha mientras sonreía, parecía estar en un campo de juego de barrio. De pronto, todo el desasosiego que Harry sentía se desvaneció y una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro.

-Señora Weasley – le dijo Harry sin aliento cuando entró a toda carrera en la cocina –, ¿me presta un pergamino y una pluma?

-Claro, Harry – contestó sorprendida la mujer dejando a un lado el último ejemplar de la revista _Corazón_ _de_ _Bruja_, buscó con rapidez en los gabinetes de la cocina y se los pasó –. Toma.

Harry se sentó a la mesa frente a la señora Weasley y escribió toda la información que Libby le solicitó en la carta. A pesar de estar realizando eso, Harry puedo notar el interés de la madre de Ron en lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Quién es este niño, Harry? – preguntó la señora Weasley, corroborando lo que Harry pensaba, mientras observaba la fotografía que él dejó sobre la mesa.

-Mi hijo – susurró Harry rápidamente mientras seguía escribiendo.

-¡¿Qué?! – chilló la señora Weasley. Harry dio un respigo por el susto.

En ese momento Ron ingresaba en la cocina con el tablero de ajedrez entre las manos y con _Argos_ apoyado en su hombro derecho.

-¿Qué ocurre, mamá? – preguntó éste – ¿por qué chillas?

-Harry... – balbuceo la señora Weasley, pálida como la cera.

-¿Qué con Harry?

-Tiene... tiene un... hijo.

-¡Ah!... James.

-¿Tú lo sabias? – inquirió la señora Weasley.

-Sí, mamá. Y no me mires así.

Harry enrolló el pergamino, se paró y cogió a _Argos_ para atarle el mensaje. Luego salió al jardín, lo soltó y lo vio volar. Mientras estaba allí parado escuchaba a la señora Weasley reñirle a Ron, acusándolo de no haberle informado absolutamente nada sobre el niño.

-Yo se lo pedí, señora Weasley – intervino Harry cuando ingresó de nuevo en la cocina –. Le dije a Ron que era mi secreto. Lo siento.

-Pero, Harry – la señora Weasley parecía no dar crédito a lo que escuchaba –. Cómo es posible... A qué horas... ¿quién es la madre?

-Hermione – contestó Harry.

La señora Weasley estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Ron la sostuvo a tiempo y la ayudó a sentarse.

-En qué momento... si ella se fue y ... – la señora Weasley se tapó los ojos con una mano y permaneció callada durante unos segundos, después, levantó la vista y miró a Harry – ¿En... Hogwarts?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, la señora Weasley se desmayó sobre la mesa.

Durante la cena los tres comían en silencio. Ginny y Fred comentaban animadamente lo bien que se había vendido el esmalte "Up&Go" mientras George le contaba al señor Weasley el gran pedido que recibieron de Japón para enviar Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley. La señora Weasley constantemente les echaba miradas reprobatorias a Harry y a Ron. No se sabia a quien miraba peor; si a Harry por ocultar la existencia de James, o a Ron, por ocultar lo que Harry ocultaba.

-Molly, querida, ¿qué te ocurre? – le preguntó el señor Weasley luego de notar la tensión en la actitud de su esposa.

-Nada, Arthur, no te preocupes – contestó ella en un tono sereno poco convincente.

-¿Estas segura que no es nada? – insistió el señor Weasley.

-No, Arthur. No es...

-Soy yo, señor Weasley – interrumpió Harry muy decidido –. La señora Weasley está así por mi causa.

De inmediato el silencio se apoderó de la mesa, todos los Weasley se pusieron a la expectativa de lo que Harry y el señor Weasley podrían decir.

-¿Tú? – preguntó sorprendido el padre de Ron.

-Bueno, no del todo por mi – aclaró Harry –, también por James.

-¿James, tu padre?

-No. James, mi... hijo... y el de Hermione.

El señor Weasley se quedó mirando a Harry estupefacto, la reacción de los hermanos de Ron no fue tan abrupta: Ginny tenía metido en la boca el tenedor, George hizo una mueca de sorpresa mezclada con un amago de sonrisa, Fred se mordía los labios y abrió los ojos como platos. Harry respiró profundo, ahora se sentía más tranquilo y estaba preparado para contarles a ellos, que consideraba su familia, todo lo ocurrido. Les relató gran parte de las cosas que pasaron cómo la visión de Voldemort (cosa que al oír ese nombre todos los Weasley se estremecieron), la separación con Hermione, el día que desapareció, el día que la volvió a ver y sus viajes a New York. Para gran sorpresa suya, recibió todo el apoyo de la familia, incluida la señora Weasley y los gemelos mostraron un interés especial en la personalidad de James.

La nueva semana de entrenamiento Harry la afrontó con mucho optimismo, quería que llegara el sábado con rapidez y así hablar con Libby sobre su hijo. Tan animado estaba que en todos los juegos consiguió atrapar la snitch, a pesar de esto y pese a la sugerencia de los jugadores titulares, Ralph no cedió en su posición pero aseguró que si Harry mantenía el rendimiento, en dos semanas recuperaría su puesto en el equipo. La semana pasó con una lentitud desconcertante, hasta que por fin llegó el día sábado, durante la mañana Harry se la pasó pensando qué le preguntaría a la muchacha pues no sabía de cuanto tiempo disponía, ya que él la citó para que fuera a la casa, se sentía más cómodo allí. Después de medio almorzar, a las dos y treinta de la tarde tocaron al timbre. Ron, al ver la ansiedad de Harry se ofreció para abrir la puerta.

-Hola – dijo una chica –. Soy Libby Foyt. ¿Se encuentra Harry Potter?

- - - - - - - - - -

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y a aquellos que dejan sus mensajes.

Felices pascuas y feliz año 2005.

Los quiere... Darla Gilmore


	7. Capítulo 7

**7**

**LOS SECRETOS DEL PASADO**

Libby estaba en la puerta sonriendo ampliamente, iba vestida de suéter color rojo, falda de jean larga y botas, con un bolso estilo cartero color caramelo.

-¡Kim Bauer! – dijo Ron, sorprendido.

-¿Quién?, ¿Dónde? – preguntó Libby mirando para todos los lados en busca de Kim Bauer –. ¡Ah!... yo... bueno, algunos muggles me llaman Maradona, digo, Madonna.

Ron soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Hola, Libby – dijo Harry –. Bienvenida, pero, pasa.

-No, gracias – le dijo la chica con amabilidad –. Prefiero que hablemos en otra parte, al aire libre.

-Bueno – aceptó Harry aún sin entender –. Nos vemos, Ron.

-Adiós, Ron – se despidió Libby sonriendo y moviendo la mano.

Ron se limitó a mover la mano también.

Cuando llegaron a la calle, emprendieron camino hacia un parque que quedaba cerca de allí, en todo el trayecto Harry no dijo nada, lo único que hacia era mirarse los zapatos, y aún así no podía dejar de notar que la chica era más alta que él.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Libby –. ¿Se te comieron la lengua los ratones o qué?

-Es que... esto es extraño para mi – dijo Harry con sinceridad.

-Si, me lo imagino – le dijo Libby, luego suspiró –. Se supone que es Hermione la que debería hacer esto.

-¿Y por qué no lo hizo ella? – inquirió Harry.

Libby se encogió de hombros, entraron en el parque y se sentaron en una banca que había sobre una lomita.

-Seguramente porque no quiere verte – opinó al final, luego se dio la vuelta y saludó con la mano a un grupo de señoras que había detrás de ellos y que estaban algo alejadas, al lado de los juegos infantiles.

-Entonces, ¿te mando a ti para que dieras la cara?

-No – respondió ella con serenidad.

-¿Entonces?

-He venido por mi cuenta.

-¿Hermione lo sabe? – la chica negó con la cabeza –. ¿Viniste a escondidas de ella?, ¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero, puedo y no me da miedo. Pero la razón principal es James.

-Si, en tu carta me dijiste que eras su madrina.

-Así es – confirmó ella llena de orgullo –. Y creo que tienes derecho a saber algunas cosas. Así que, dispara.

Harry no sabía por dónde comenzar, quería preguntarle lo que opinaba James de él ahora que sabía que era su padre, quería saber cuándo aprendió a caminar, cuándo le salió el primer diente... pero todas esas preguntas le correspondía responderlas a Hermione. ¡Cobarde!, pensó Harry de ella, por qué no daba la cara. Después de segundos en silencio, Harry preguntó:

-¿Cuándo cumple años?

-Diez de julio – respondió Libby de inmediato, parecía haberla tomado por sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! Imposible. Para esa fecha Hermione tenía menos de tres meses de embarazo.

Libby soltó una carcajada.

-Ay, perdona – se disculpó la chica tratando de contener la risa –. Ese es mi cumpleaños. El de James es el cinco de diciembre.

-¿Diciembre? – preguntó Harry desconcertado –. Pero... yo creí que había nacido en enero.

-No – lo contradijo Libby – Nació en diciembre. James es sietemesino.

-¿Sietemesino? – repitió Harry, incrédulo –. Pero, ¿por qué?

-Porque a Hermione se le complicó el embarazo después de aparecerse. Por eso – explicó ella.

-¿Cómo así que se le complicó? – Harry estaba asustado.

-Si – confirmó Libby –. Bueno, te voy a explicar cómo ocurrió todo. El cinco de septiembre de 1998 yo estaba dando vueltas en el condado de Salem, había saltado clase gracias a una golosina llamada Surtidos Saltaclases. Eran como las nueve de la mañana y estaba pasando al lado de un callejón sin salida, en esas oigo un estallido, un "plin", y allí apareció Hermione. Se cogía su barriguita y cayó de rodillas, gemía. Y como no, si esta prohibido aparecerse cuando estas embarazada. Mucha tonta.

-¿Se apareció en Estados Unidos? – preguntó Harry muy extrañado.

-Si – confirmó Libby –. Me imagino que con todo lo que leyó de escuelas extranjeras lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al momento de aparecerse fue Salem, seguramente buscaba un lugar seguro o algo así. De milagro no pensó en aparecerse en Grecia, sino, se hubiera encontrado con una manada de mantícoras. O pero, aparecerse en la luna.

-Creí que me había comentado lo de su aparición para impresionarme – dijo Harry en voz baja.

– Entonces – continuó Libby –, corrí hacia ella, estaba muy pálida, y temblaba... yo no sabia qué hacer, me asusté, intenté ayudarla para que se parara pero fue inútil. Por fortuna vi a una pareja pasar por allí, ellos me ayudaron a llevarla al hospital mágico del pueblo. Qué suerte tuvimos, si no... – Libby respiró profundo y negó con la cabeza, el solo recuerdo parecía entristecerla.

Harry se sintió tan pequeño, tan miserable, estuvieron a punto de perder al niño. Entonces se acordó de las palabras de Hermione el día que discutieron: "Tú no sabes, no sabes nada. Lo qué yo tuve que pasar cuando llegué aquí...", y él le había dicho que se lo había buscado, se sintió aún peor, se llevó las manos a la cara, luego miró a Libby, ella siguió con su relato:

-... después de tres días Hermione pudo hablar, no me dijo mucho, solo su nombre y de donde era y me encargué de avisarle a sus padres que ella estaba conmigo, en Estados Unidos. Yo la visitaba cada vez que podía, estaba cursando mi último año en Salem, así que me quedaba más fácil volarme del colegio. Con el tiempo nos fuimos haciendo muy buenas amigas, ella tenía que estar en reposo absoluto, pero aún así odiaba el hospital. Quien no.

A mediados de octubre le dieron de alta. No tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir y no podía viajar largas distancias, ya fuera con transporte muggle o mágico. Así que le ofrecí mi casa y mis padres la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Fueron por ella hasta Salem y viajaron a New York en automóvil, se demoraron casi dos días, se detuvieron con frecuencia para que Hermione no se agotara por la distancia. Entró en labor de parto al anochecer del cuatro de diciembre. Nosotros ya sabíamos que el bebé sería prematuro y mis padres tomaron todas las medidas necesarias, ya fuera para ir a un hospital mágico o muggle. Al final, ganó el hospital muggle, tu sabes, por todo lo de la tecnología. Mi mamá es muggle, fue idea suya. James nació a las seis de la mañana del cinco de diciembre. La directora del Instituto me dio autorización para visitarlos, fue dos días después de que naciera. Cuando lo vi, me pareció la criatura más hermosa del mundo, a pesar de que era tan pequeño y frágil. Estaba en una incubadora y Hermione solo podría cargarlo una vez al día, además, al principio no pudo darle del pecho. Pero esa criatura resultó ser todo un mago, para las fiestas navideñas ya estaba en casa, más grande y más saludable, y con mucho pelo castaño oscuro.

Los padres de Hermione estuvieron con nosotros en las navidades y estaban embobados con el bebé. Querían llevárselos para Londres, pero ella se negó rotundamente. Nosotros no conocíamos la razón, pero yo me la imaginaba: no quería ver al padre del niño. Los Granger regresaron a Inglaterra la segunda semana de enero y Hermione se quedó con nosotros, trabajaría como la asistente de mi papá en la edición de la revista _La_ _Transformación_ _Moderna_ y podría hacerlo mientras cuidaba del bebé, días antes de que yo regresara al Instituto, Hermione se sinceró conmigo, y me lo contó todo, incluido que tú eras el padre del niño. Yo casi me voy para atrás, o sea, ¡Hermione Granger y Harry Potter!, además, acababas de derrotar a Volf... Volf... a ése. Por último, me pidió que fuera la madrina de James, y cómo me iba a negar, si desde que lo vi lo amé.

-Entonces, Hermione me odia – afirmó Harry casi en susurro –. Tiene sus razones.

-Si te odia o no... no lo sé – opinó Libby con sinceridad –. Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella.

-Y... ¿por qué lo nombró James?

-Eso tampoco lo sé. También se lo tienes que preguntar.

Harry apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y dejó caer su cabeza sobre las manos, con todo lo que se enteró, sentía que el suelo se desmoronaba bajo sus pies y no pudo evitar que de sus ojos saliera un par de lágrimas.

-Vamos, no te pongas así – le dijo Libby con tristeza –. Mejor, pregúntame cosas sobre James, ¡sí!

-¿Cuál fue su primera palabra? – le preguntó Harry en un hilo de voz.

-"Osa" – dijo Libby.

-¿Osa?

-_Crookshanks_ – explicó ella.

Harry soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Así me gusta – aprobó ella muy contenta –. Sigue preguntando.

-¿Cuándo pudo caminar sin ayuda?

-A los trece meses.

-¿Cuál es su deporte favorito?

-Pregúntaselo a él.

-¿Le gusta el quidditch?

-Pregúntaselo.

-¿Y su película favorita?

-Eso también tienes que preguntárselo.

-¿Y cómo quieres que se lo pregunte? – inquirió Harry –. Para eso estas aquí, ¿no?. Además, seguro James no me quiere ver.

-Si James no te quisiera ver, yo no estaría aquí – dijo ella con solemnidad, luego se levantó y gritó en dirección a las señoras que antes había saludado – ¡Eh!... ¡James!

Harry volteó la cabeza con tanta rapidez que creyó que se había autoestrangulado. James se bajó de un columpio y se despidió de las señoras con un gesto de la mano, luego caminó hacia ellos.

-No podía decirte que lo traería – le dijo Libby a modo de disculpa –. Te morirías de ansiedad, y te necesitaba vivito para que se vieran.

-Y... – Harry no lo podía creer –, también lo trajiste a escondidas de Hermione.

-Si – confirmó Libby.

-Pero... ¿por qué?

-Porque todo esto fue idea de James.

James subió la lomita y llegó hasta donde ellos, llevaba unas zapatillas deportivas, jeans que le quedaban un poco grandes, camiseta con chaqueta y una gorra amarilla de Bob Esponja. Harry se levantó y tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarlo, primero tenía que conocer cuales eran los sentimientos de su hijo.

-Hola – saludó James a Libby, después miró a Harry y le sonrió con timidez. Harry también sonrió, James bajó un poco la mirada.

-Bueno, me voy – les dijo Libby –. Me avisan cuando hallan terminado, ¿sí?

Harry y James asintieron con la cabeza. Libby le sonrió al niño y le guiñó un ojo, la vieron irse hasta los juegos, sacó de su bolso una chupeta pequeña y se montó en un columpio.

-¿Nos sentamos? – preguntó Harry con una voz que parecía no ser la suya, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. James asintió –. Y, ¿cómo te encuentras? – continuó después que se sentaron.

-Bien y... ¿tú? – preguntó el niño con timidez y sin mirarlo.

-Mal... porque te asusté. Perdóname, no era mi intención.

James no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarse las rodillas, sus pies quedaban a treinta centímetros del suelo.

-James – susurró Harry –, si no te sientes cómodo hablando conmigo, no tienes porque hacerlo.

-Es que... si "quielo" – luego miró a Harry –. Nunca pensé que mi papá "fuela" "Haly" "Pottel".

-¿Tu mamá nunca te habló de mi? – preguntó Harry, aunque era innecesario, sabía que no.

-Si, poquitas veces – dijo James, Harry se sorprendió.

-Y... ¿qué te dijo?

-Que "elas" un "glan" mago, un "glan" amigo, y que te metías en muchos "ploblemas".

Harry sonrió.

-¿Nunca te dijo mi nombre?

-No, nunca.

-¿Se lo preguntaste alguna vez?

-Si, muchas. "Pelo" se ponía "tliste". Así que no insistí.

-James... ¿alguna vez te preguntaste por qué no estaba con ustedes?

-"Dulante" los últimos meses si, "pelo" no se lo decía a mamá.

-Temías que se entristeciera – apuntó Harry. James asintió.

La conversación se estaba desviando demasiado, la gracia era que conociera más a su hijo, y hablar sobre los sentimientos de Hermione no era algo bueno, eso parecía entristecer a James. Después de varios segundos en silencio, Harry le preguntó:

-¿Aún vez Bob Esponja?

-¿Cómo sabes...?

-Yo era el señor de la librería, el que tenía la gorra de los Yankees.

James lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Te gustó el "liblo" de "Da Vinchi"? – preguntó con entusiasmo.

-Si, es muy interesante – respondió Harry.

-A mamá también le gustó – comentó el niño –. Oye, ¿y todavía llueve mucho?

-Uff, más que antes.

-¡Ohh! – se lamentó James.

-¿Te gusta el quidditch?

-No, a mi me gusta el quodpot.

-¿Qué? – Harry no lo podía creer, hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano al pecho, cómo si le hubieran enterrado un puñal. James se rió con ganas.

-"Pelo" tengo una "snich"

-Debe ser la que le regale a tu madre.

-¿El día que "quedalon" campeones?... si, es esa.

Estuvieron hablando durante una hora más. Harry le preguntó todo lo que se le ocurría, desde cuál era su canción favorita hasta lo que había desayunado ese día. Además, James le contó todo lo que había hecho durante su mes y medio de escuela en el kinder. Su corazón era invadido por un sentimiento puro y caluroso; a pesar de saber que tenía un hijo, nunca había experimentado esa sensación de orgullo, responsabilidad y amor que se tiene cuando está con la prolongación de la sangre, y al ver a James, allí, sentado junto a él, dejó que todas esas sensaciones se revelaran.

-¿Puedo "pedilte" una cosa? – preguntó James con timidez.

-Claro, lo que sea.

-Puedo... puedo "dalte" un... "ablazo"...

Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón, asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Sin previo aviso, James saltó hacia su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, Harry también lo hizo. Cerró los ojos y ese abrazo se hizo maravillosamente eterno. Más lágrimas rodaron por el rostro, era la primera vez que James lo abrazaba y lo hacia sin vacilación ni temor, estaba bien prendido al cuello de Harry y parecía que no se quería soltar.

-Te estuve buscando desde hace mucho tiempo – susurró Harry, tenía que decírselo, tenía que enterarse que no lo habría dejado solo, nunca –. Perdóname si no llegué antes.

James se limitó a decir:

-"Glacias"... papá.

Harry creyó que se le estallaría el corazón y se sintió tan feliz, tan sumamente feliz, que parecía estar flotando en medio de las nubes, pensó que estaba completamente ingrávido. Cuando se separaron, James le sonrió.

-Tienes los mismos dientes de tu mamá – le comentó Harry con cariño.

-A mi me gustan mucho – opinó James sin dejar de sonreír, luego gritó –. ¡Tía Libby!

Libby corrió hacia ellos cómo si fuera un rayo, tenía los ojos rojos y aguados.

-No pude evitarlo, lo siento – dijo ella entre sollozos –. Ay, es que se vio tan bonito desde allá.

-Hay alguien que quiere conocerte, James – le dijo Harry.

-¿Quién?

-Mi mejor amigo, Ron.

-¿Y dónde esta?

-En mi casa, ¿quieres ir?

-¿Puedo? – le preguntó el niño a Libby, ella asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

James caminó de la mano de Harry, miraba todo con mucha curiosidad. Libby iba al lado de James revisando su bolso.

-Oye, Harry – le dijo la chica –. ¿Por aquí hay una heladería?

-Si, claro. A dos calles de mi casa. Pero son helados muggles.

-No importa. Preciso cuando comienza a hacer más frío es cuando me dan más ganas de comer helado.

Llegaron a la casa, y Libby se sorprendió al ver el auto de Harry.

-¡Wow!, tienes una mini-van.

Primero entró Libby y después Harry con James, apenas unos segundos después de haber cerrado la puerta Ron salió de la cocina con paso veloz, tenía la cara colorada.

-¡Vete! – le dijo a Harry en susurro y hizo una seña con ambas manos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió Harry.

-¡Vete! – repitió Ron.

-¿Ron, qué...? – pero Harry no pudo preguntar, se había quedado mudo porque de la cocina había salido nada más ni nada menos que Hermione.

James apretó la mano de Harry, Libby parecía fresca como una lechuga, Ron se apartó del camino, al parecer Hermione quería matarlo. Ese día no llevaba el cabello liso, sino peinado en rizos sueltos, usaba un pantalón capri en algodón color blanco, zapatillas deportivas azul claro con rallas blancas, una blusa deportiva también blanca, y un suéter de botones azul claro. Hermione miró a Libby y ésta le sostuvo la mirada, luego miró a James que se escondió detrás de Harry sin soltar su mano y por último volvió a mirar a Libby.

-Se puede saber, ¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? – le preguntó Hermione con altivez.

-No es obvio – respondió Libby con vehemencia – Vinimos a hablar con Harry.

-Te dije que no...

-A mi no me impongas, Hermione – interrumpió Libby sin abandonar esa actitud despreocupada –. Además, no conviene discutir delante del niño.

James aún estaba detrás de Harry, temblando. Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

-Mira, James – le dijo Harry para tranquilizarlo –. el es Ron.

-Hola – le dijo Ron sonriendo, los colores de su cara habían empezado a desaparecer.

-Hola... – balbuceó James – ... Ron.

Los cuatro adultos lo miraron con rapidez, James se asustó.

-¿Cómo lo has llamado? – le preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

-Cómo me "dijelon" que se llamaba: Ron.

-¡Te das cuenta que has pronunciado la ere! – dijo Hermione muy contenta, parecía que se le había quitado el enfado.

-¿La "ele"?... No.

-Di: carro.

-"Calo"

-Gracias.

-"Glacias"

-Varita.

-"Valita"

-Ron.

-Ron.

Ron dio un salto de alegría mientras canturriaba: "soy su primera palabra con ere". Libby sonreía ampliamente, divertida por el show de Ron y feliz por el progreso vocal de James. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y miró a Harry completamente sorprendida. Harry se encogió de hombros sonriéndole a ella. En ese instante sonó el teléfono, Ron se apresuró a contestar.

-¡Alo! – dijo muy contento, luego su risa se apagó –. Ah, hola... no, esta ocupado. Adiós – y colgó de una. Luego volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez más feliz.

-¿Quién era? – preguntó Harry, aunque sabía muy bien de quién se trataba.

-Estorbo – se limitó a decir Ron, luego le dijo a Libby –. Te invito a un helado.

-Listo – dijo gustosa la chica – Volemos de aquí.

-Yo voy con ustedes – se ofreció James.

-No, será mejor que te quedes – lo contradijo Libby serenamente, mirando a Hermione.

-Es mejor que valla con ustedes – opinó Hermione.

Todos se quedaron mirándola.

-Entonces vámonos, para ayer es tarde – dijo Libby, cogió a James de la mano y salió junto con Ron.

Al cerrar la puerta, Harry y Hermione se quedaron mirando. Él fue hasta la mesita del teléfono y lo desconectó, no quería ser interrumpido. Cuando se volvió hacia Hermione, la chica se abalanzó sobre él pegándole puñetazos en el pecho hasta hacerlo retroceder contra una pared. Harry no opuso resistencia, después de todo lo que se había enterado esa tarde, comprendía perfectamente la reacción de ella. Luego de casi cinco minutos de golpes y golpes, Hermione se detuvo. Retrocedió y se frotó las manos, Harry se frotó el pecho. Que fuerza tenía, pensó. Ahora entendía porque Malfoy quedó anonadado cuando ella le pegó una cachetada en tercer año.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó Harry.

-No, pero siento un fresquito.

-Ah, bueno, eso es algo – dijo Harry aún frotándose el pecho. Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido, luego entró en la cocina –. Mira, Hermione, yo no sabía que James vendría. En serio, me tomó por... ¿qué haces? – preguntó cuando ella salía de la cocina con una pequeña mochila al hombro y con paso decidido hacia la puerta.

-¿No es obvio?. Me voy – dijo ella con acidez.

-No, no, no – y corrió hacia la puerta, tapándole el paso –. Tú no te vas.

-Apártate, Harry – le ordenó Hermione, sacó su varita y lo apuntó –. Me quiero ir.

-Pues, que lástima – opinó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa, sin dejarse intimidar –, porque yo quiero que te quedes.

-Ya te lo dije, Harry. James no te necesita.

-Todo niño necesita de un padre, Hermione. Claro, tú qué sabes, si creciste con los tuyos, pero yo no. Y no quiero que a James le pase lo mismo.

Y dicho esto la cogió del brazo que tenía la varita y la llevó hasta la sala donde la sentó delicadamente sobre una butaca al lado de la chimenea.

-Exijo explicaciones, Hermione – le dijo Harry cuando se sentó en un sofá frente a ella –. Y me imagino que tú querrás algunas mías, ¿no?

-No – respondió ella, parecía muy sincera –. Yo no quiero tus explicaciones, Harry. Todo me quedó muy claro después de la conversación que tuvimos en mi casa hace dos semanas.

-¡Ah, si!... ¿y qué fue lo que te quedó claro? – inquirió Harry.

-Número uno: te empataste con Ginny, número dos: me plantaste. Eso es lo que no te perdono. Debiste haberme plantado primero y luego empatarte con Ginny, no hubiera dolido tanto...

Mientras Hermione seguía hablando a Harry se le fue subiendo la sangre a la cabeza, tuvo que contenerse demasiado para no levantarse de su asiento y zarandearla, o en otro caso, ir hasta una pared y golpearse la cabeza.

-... y para rematar, culpas a Voldemort de todo.

-Entonces, ¡no me crees! – exclamó Harry completamente furioso.

-No – le contestó Hermione con desdén, se cruzó de brazos y piernas y le volteo la cara.

Harry se levantó, estaba hecho una fiera, Hermione lo miró con aprehensión. Harry fue hasta su habitación y bajó con algo. Se lo tiró a Hermione y le dijo:

-Es tuyo ¿no?

Hermione cogió la prenda que había caído al suelo, era un sostén.

-¡Adivina cómo lo recuperé!

-Pensé que se había...

-¡Perdido! – concluyó Harry –. No, que va. Voldemort lo tenía.

Hermione lo miró completamente horrorizada mientras sostenía la prenda. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. Harry comprendió lo que ella trataba de decir:

-Te preguntarás ¿cómo llegó a mis manos? – ella asintió lentamente –. Fue aquel día, cuando dormimos juntos en la habitación de mis padres. Él nos vio – Hermione soltó un débil gemido –. No te preocupes, no nos vio haciéndolo. Solo tuvo una imagen de nosotros dormidos al lado de la chimenea. Por eso nos envió los mortífagos. Al parecer, ellos registraron la casa después que huimos y lo encontraron – dijo refiriéndose a la prenda.

-Pero... – comenzó a decir Hermione, tenía la voz muy aguda, como si tuviera reseca la garganta – ¿nos... nos volvió a ver?

-Si – confirmó Harry con amargura –. Y no solo eso, también nos sintió, me sintió.

-¿Cómo así que te sintió?... No me dirás que él...

-No, no – dijo Harry con rapidez –. Me refiero a que experimentó un sentimiento que él odia, que siempre ha odiado, me lo dijo la noche que nos enfrentamos, y tenía en sus manos tu prenda. Y entonces, por eso, comenzó a invadir mi mente, a aparecer en mis sueños, a mostrarme cosas que... que podrían pasar... que podrían pasarte.

-¿Pasarme? – preguntó Hermione acongojada –, ¿qué fue lo que te mostró?

-Una tumba tuya – dijo sin rodeos.

Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano, comenzó a respirar con fuerza, sin mirar a Harry, parecía estar pensando en algo.

-No volviste a practicar Oclumencia, ¿verdad? – preguntó al fin.

-No, pero, ¿eso a qué viene?

-Y, ¿qué te dijo Voldemort acerca de esas visiones? – preguntó Hermione sin escuchar lo que él había dicho.

-Me dijo que... las había enviado para que dejara de... vivir esos momentos, para dejar de fastidiarlo. Por eso te dejé, temía que te hiciera daño.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – le preguntó en susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

-Porque... no quería que te preocuparas – dijo él, aunque eso nunca se lo había preguntado.

-Pues hiciste mal, Harry – soltó Hermione y se levantó –. No confiaste en mi. Si hubieras hablado conmigo desde el principio nada de esto hubiera pasado – su tono de voz sonaba a reclamo –. Muchas veces te demostré que podías confiar en mí. Entonces, la solución perfecta fue dejarme sin dar explicaciones, ¡qué cómodo para ti!

-¡Cómo se te ocurre decirme que fue cómodo! – exclamó Harry completamente indignado y también se levantó –. La decisión que tomé me dolió muchísimo...

-Pero, si me hubieras dicho las cosas cómo eran hubiéramos encontrado una solución entre los dos. Éramos una pareja, Harry.

-Si, éramos una pareja. Pero tú tampoco me dijiste que estabas embarazada – se defendió él –, y algo me dice que lo sabías antes que saliéramos de Hogwarts.

-Me di cuenta poco antes de que me plantaras – confesó ella, estaba triste –. Pensaba decírtelo después de los exámenes.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste de inmediato, en cuanto te enteraste? – preguntó Harry cogiéndola de los brazos y acercándola a él, estaban muy pegados, sentía su respiración.

Pero no pudo saber por qué Hermione no le había dicho apenas se dio cuenta, ya que un impulso lo llevó a besarla. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento soltó sus brazos y colocó una mano en la espalda y otra en la nuca de ella, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Más sorprendente aún resultó el hecho que Hermione abriera la boca y su lengua comenzara a jugar con la de Harry. Luego, la respiración agitada, las manos de Harry apretándola más hacia él. Más juegos con la lengua, las manos de Hermione sueltas y dejando caer la varita, intercambio de saliva, y el sonido de la chapa de una puerta. Un empujón de Hermione tirando a Harry sobre el sofá y por la puerta entró Libby, James y Ron.

-Han perdido a un cliente para toda la vida – se quejó Ron cerrando la puerta –. ¿A quién se le ocurre no abrir una heladería un sábado?... ¡A los muggles!

-Sinceramente, en este país tienen unas costumbres muy extrañas – opinó Libby.

-Bueno, afortunadamente tengo una reserva de helado para las emergencias – le dijo Ron.

Pasaron por el lado de la sala sin mirar a Harry o a Hermione. James si lo hizo, entonces Libby lo cogió de la muñeca y tiró de él entrando a la cocina con Ron.

Después que se quedaron nuevamente solos, Hermione miró a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido, pero antes que ella dijera algo, Harry se le adelantó:

-¡Qué!... ¿quieres que te devuelva tu saliva?


	8. Capítulo 8

**8**

**LA ALEGRÍA DE LA LECHUZA**

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido, en lugar de eso, se mordió la punta de la lengua con uno de sus colmillos y luego la volvió a cerrar. Después, recogió su varita del suelo y la guardó en su pequeña mochila al igual que el sostén. Miró a Harry con desprecio y se dirigió a la cocina. Él la siguió.

-Nos vamos – fue lo primero que dijo Hermione cuando entró en ella.

-Si – confirmó Libby –. Nos vamos acomodando.

Ella y James estaban sentados a la mesa. Ron sacaba del refrigerador el helado mientras Libby, con su varita mágica, hacia aparecer de la nada varios platos y cucharas.

-¡Es en serio, Libby!, vámonos – le dijo Hermione con impaciencia, parada al lado de ella.

Libby la miró durante unos segundos.

-¡Ay, no! – dijo con fastidio, luego agregó en un tono más agradable –: Aún es muy temprano – jaló a Hermione de su suéter obligándola a sentarse –, en New York ni siquiera es medio día.

-Es cierto, quédense un rato – les dijo Harry sentándose frente a ellas, al lado de James –. Además, James quiere probar el helado de reserva de Ron, ¿no es así? – le preguntó al niño, él asintió.

-No se hable más – dijo Libby con entusiasmo mientras se frotaba las manos –. Vamos a disfrutar de éste helado en santa paz de Dios.

Hermione la miró con desdén y luego se frotó los ojos con los dedos de su mano derecha, en señal de cansancio. Ron fue sirviendo buenas porciones de helado a cada uno, le dio primero a James y luego a las chicas, Harry rechazó el suyo, así que Ron se quedó con él. Pero se percataron de algo, ellos eran cinco, y la mesa solo tenía cuatro sillas.

-Ven te cargo, James – le dijo Harry.

-Harry, no importa – intervino Ron, sus orejas se estaban poniendo coloradas –. Hago aparecer una silla y... – pero no hubo necesidad, James se sentó con rapidez en el regazo de Harry y Ron ocupó su lugar.

Durante un rato solo se escuchó el tintineo de los platos y las cucharas. Libby miró de manera evaluadora a Harry, luego miró con disimulo a Hermione y de nuevo a Harry. Ambos cruzaron miradas, ella medio abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa y la cerró de inmediato y sin apartar la vista de Harry, se pasó la mano por la boca cómo si tratara de limpiársela. Harry inconscientemente hizo lo mismo y se revisó la mano, estaba untada de un líquido espeso de suave color rosa: brillo labial. Libby soltó una carcajada ahogada.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – inquirió Hermione.

-Nada – se apresuró a decir la chica –. Es que me tragué un buen pedazo de helado, que ha propósito, está muy bueno, ¿dónde lo conseguiste? – le preguntó con interés a Ron.

-No me lo vas a creer – le dijo Ron sin dejar de degustar su helado –. Este es un helado casero que hace una vieja muggle a tres calles de aquí. Cada semana pasa un grupito de niñas exploradoras vendiéndolos, y yo soy su cliente estrella. Siempre les compro.

-Este esta muy "lico" – intervino James – ¿Y qué "otlos" "saboles" hay, Ron?

-A ver – y Ron se puso a contar con los dedos –: Vainilla, que es el que estamos comiendo, también fresa, mora, queso, manzana verde, chocolate, maracayá, kiwi, maní y muchos más, pero esos todavía no los he probado.

-Ay, te das una vida de lujo – dijo Libby mirándolo con envidia –. En New York venden helados muy ricos, pero todos son hechos en maquinitas, no tienen ese sabor casero. Aunque nunca te voy a rechazar un helado de Popsy ni de Yogen Früz.

-¿Un helado de quien? – preguntó Ron desconcertado.

-Popsy y Yogen Früz – respondió ella con solemnidad –. Son tiendas especialistas en helados – le explicó –, aunque los de Yogen Früz son helados dietéticos, pero yo prefiero adornarlos con crema de chocolate, o crema de leche azucarada, o con pepitas de colores...

Y entre Ron y Libby se inició una deliciosa conversación sobre helados y golosinas. James siguió comiendo su porción, muy atento a lo que hablaban su tía y Ron. Aprovechando que estaba sentado frente a Hermione, Harry constantemente cruzaba miradas con ella, que a propósito, se las devolvía echando chispas y no se sabía si debido a esto su helado se estaba descongelando, parecía sopa. James repitió otra porción de helado y cuando le ofreció un poco a Harry, él sintió que su estomago emitía un placentero retorcijón. James le dio de su propia cuchara, cómo si le diera de comer a un niño pequeño, a Harry le pareció que era el helado más delicioso que había probado en su vida.

-¡¿En serio tienes el cromo de Agripa?! – exclamó Ron muy emocionado –. Yo llevo años coleccionándolos, y ese todavía no me sale.

-A mi se me hace que como que nos quieren hacer trampa – le comentó Libby –. Mira, yo no tengo ni a Ptolomeo ni a Albus Dumbledore y estoy segura que las ranitas de chocolate que venden aquí los trae por montones. ¡Solo les interesa vender!

-Yo tengo al profesor Dumbledore repetido cómo cincuentas veces – le dijo Ron –. Ahora voy por uno a mi habitación y te lo regalo.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Libby muy ilusionada, Ron asintió –. ¡Ay, tan divino!, gracias.

Ron se sonrojó, Harry le pegó un pisotón y para disimular, Ron carraspeo.

-Hermione – le dijo éste –. ¿Aún sigues con lo de la PEDDO?

-Es curioso que lo preguntes – le contestó ella mirándolo con suspicacia –. ¿De dónde tanto interés?

-Si pregunto, malo. Si no pregunto, también – le dijo Ron de manera mordaz –. Bueno, llevamos años sin vernos. Además, cuando llegaste me dijiste de todo, menos qué había pasado con el dichoso movimiento.

-¡Pues fíjate que va muy bien! – dijo ella con entusiasmo, si había algo que pudiera espantarle el mal genio, eso era hablar de la PEDDO –. Ya hay varias familias de magos que pagan por el servicio de los elfos domésticos. Al principio fue muy difícil, ambas partes estaban renuentes a cooperar, así que me tocó recurrir a la psicología inversa...

-¿A quien? – preguntó Ron completamente perplejo.

-Psicología inversa, Ron – le contestó Hermione con ese exasperante tono de superioridad –. Así se nombra lo que se le dice a una persona pero con la intención que haga lo contrario.

-¡Ah!... Entonces los engañaste.

-¡No seas ridículo!, por supuesto que no los engañé. Solo les di a entender qué pasaría si no tomaban en cuenta mis sugerencias.

-Bueno, y supuestamente ¿qué pasaría?

-A los magos les dije que en cualquier momento los elfos domésticos se podrían revelar y subordinar en contra de ellos, tal cómo lo hicieron los duendes en el siglo XVII, y eso podría ocurrir ya que los elfos no tenían condiciones laborales dignas. Por consiguiente, a ellos, los magos, les tocaría hacer las labores del hogar.

Ron miró a Hermione desconcertado y con la boca abierta.

-Cuando pude convencer a varios magos sobre el propósito del movimiento, comencé la labor con los elfos – complementaba Hermione –. Les dije que el recibir un pago en metálico no era motivo de insulto, ya que de esa manera los magos les daban una opción de adquirir lo que querían o necesitaban, así fueran prendas, y de esta manera no se interpretaría cómo si les estuvieran dando la libertad...

Ron parecía estar completamente arrepentido por haber preguntado, Libby se sirvió más helado, y Harry se mordió los labios para no reírse de la cara que ponía su amigo.

-... hablarles de los días de descanso y las vacaciones resultó más fácil de lo qué pensé – siguió diciéndole Hermione que al parecer no le importaba las caras que le ponía Ron –, les dije que un día de descanso a la semana les ayudaría a recobrar completamente sus energías y así podían seguir trabajando sin inconvenientes cumpliendo su noble labor. En cuanto a las vacaciones, les comenté que les servirían para no enfermarse debido a la acumulación de trabajo, y al no enfermarse, podrían seguir cuidando de las pertenencias y los secretos de las familias que tanto querían – concluyó al final con solemnidad.

-¿De dónde sacaste tanta paja? – le preguntó Ron segundos después de asimilar el discurso de Hermione.

-Bueno, es que cuando nació James me quedaba mucho tiempo libre – le explicó con seriedad –. Los primeros meses casi no me movía de la casa de Libby, porque era invierno, y podía ser peligroso para el niño. Así que estando todo el día encerrada en la casa ocupé mucha de mi atención en armar un argumento sólido para poder sustentar el propósito del movimiento. En la primavera comencé a trabajar con William, el padre de Libby, era su asistente de edición en la revista _La_ _Transformación_ _Moderna_ y cuando iba a la oficina, me llevaba a James conmigo. Allí conocí a mucha gente y así fue como el movimiento se fue divulgando.

-En otras palabras – intervino Libby –, es lo que los publicistas llamamos publicidad de boca en boca.

-Pero... ¿no fue difícil tener que trabajar mientras cuidabas a James apenas con unos meses de nacido? – le preguntó Harry muy asombrado.

Hermione lo miró con todas las intenciones de darle una respuesta mordaz y agresiva, pero al fijarse que James la moraba dijo:

-No, la verdad es que William me acondicionó la oficina con todo lo que necesitaba para el cuidado del niño, desde una cuna, hasta un cochecito para movilizarme con él.

-¿Y fue así durante todo este tiempo?

-Más o menos – contestó Libby antes que Hermione lo hiciera –. Desde hace dos años Hermione solo tiene que estar en la oficina medio tiempo.

-¿Por qué? – le preguntó Ron

-Porque se volvió columnista – le explicó Libby –, y de las mejores, déjame decirte.

-Si, bueno, eso no me extraña – comentó Ron encogiéndose de hombros –. Cuando leí el artículo: "lo que los muggles creen...", o algo así, me di cuanta que su estilo de redacción no había cambiado en nada.

-Si – confirmó Libby –. Es de las pocas personas que escribe tal cual piensa las cosas. Por eso a algunos se les complica leerla.

-¿Dijiste que leíste mi artículo? – le preguntó Hermione a Ron, él asintió –. Pero, ¡si él apareció en la edición americana de la revista!

-Harry la tenía – explicó el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste? – inquirió Hermione dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Una amiga – masculló él mientras sentía que las tripas se le deshacían y sin mirar a Hermione, luego le dijo a James –: ¿Quieres conocer mi lechuza?

-¡A poco tienes una! – exclamó James.

-¡Ay!... No me digas que es una lechuza blanquita y bonita – aventuró Libby.

-Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo la vi varias veces – contestó Libby y al percatarse de la mirada asesina de Hermione agregó –: ...cuando llevaba "mensajes".

Harry comprendió que se refería a las cartas que él había enviado al principio, cuando Hermione se fue. Para evitar cualquier tipo de discusión entre las dos mujeres, Harry y James se levantaron con rapidez y salieron al jardín trasero, seguidos de los demás.

-¡_Hedwig_! – llamó Harry.

A los pocos segundos, la lechuza, blanca cómo la nieve hizo su aparición, salió de uno de los árboles y fue hasta Harry, él estiró el brazo izquierdo y el animal se posó en él.

-James, esta es _Hedwig_ – le dijo Harry arrodillándose al lado del niño para que quedara a la misma altura de la lechuza –. Está conmigo desde que tengo once años.

-Hola – le dijo James con timidez a la lechuza, le rascó la cabeza y ella ululó de satisfacción –. Es muy bonita... papá.

Hermione gimió con debilidad, Libby le tapó la boca con una mano. En ese momento, salido de la nada, apareció _Pigwidgeon._ Al ver a Hermione se puso a volar en linea recta de derecha a izquierda por encima de su cabeza, después hizo círculos encima de la cabeza de Libby que miraba al animal completamente maravillada.

-Ven acá, maleducado – le espectó Ron cogiendo al animalito en pleno vuelo, la verdad, no se le hacia tan difícil ya que era muy alto.

-Ay, no lo trates así – le reprochó Libby sin alterarse –. Me pareció muy lindo que nos viniera a saludar, ¿puedo cargarlo?

-Claro – le dijo Ron, puso a la pequeña lechuza en la mano de Libby y agregó –: Pero agárralo fuerte porque está completamente chiflado.

-¡Que cosita más bonita! – le dijo Libby a _Pigwidgeon_ con cariño rascándole la diminuta cabeza, luego comenzó a canturrear –: ¡Quién es la lechuza bonita!

-Se llama _Pigwidgeon_, pero puedes decirle _Pig_ – comentó Ron, después se volvió hacia Hermione y le dijo –: Y hablando de chiflados, ¿qué tal _Crookshanks_?

-Y por qué no se lo preguntas a Harry – le dijo Hermione con sarcasmo –, él lo ha visto.

-Harry no puede decirme mucho – la contradijo Ron –. Sabes muy bien que ese gato siempre ha sido especial con él.

-Si, y a veces me preguntó por qué – opinó Hermione con sinceridad.

En aquel instante sonó el timbre. Harry se levantó y _Hedwig_ salió volando hasta el hombro de Hermione. James fue hasta donde ella y Harry fue a atender la puerta.

-Hola – dijo Tamara cuando entró en la casa, dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿Por qué no contestabas?. Está mala la línea o qué.

-No conteste porque desconecté el teléfono – le dijo Harry con frialdad. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella en la casa? –. La verdad es que no quería ser interrumpido.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Tengo una visita muy importante, así que si no te importa...

-¡Claro que me gustaría conocerlos! – le dijo ella con entusiasmo.

¿Conocerlos? , pero, si Harry quería decirle que se marchara. Tamara se levantó de la butaca.

-¿Y dónde esta?, ¿en el jardín trasero?

Y antes de que Harry pudiera hacer lago, la chica caminó con paso decidido hacia el jardín trasero. Allí vieron a Hermione sentada en el suelo junto con James mientras el niño acariciaba a _Hedwig _que también estaba en el suelo. Ron y Libby hablaban apartados de ellos y cuando el pelirrojo vio a Tamara puso los ojos en blanco. Libby lo notó y él comenzó a decirle cosas por lo bajo, con lo cual ella le dirigió a Tamara una mirada maligna. Ron llamó a Hermione y James fue hasta donde Harry.

-¿Cómo te ha parecido _Hedwig_? – le preguntó éste.

-Es muy lista – opinó James –, le hablo y ulula.

-Si, siempre ha sido así – entonces Tamara carraspeó –. Este... ella es...

-Tamara – dijo ella sonriendo y tendiéndole su mano a James, luego señaló a Harry con la cabeza y agregó –: Su amiga.

-Mucho gusto – le dijo James estrechándole la mano –. Soy James, su hijo – y también señaló a Harry con la cabeza.

Tamara dejó de sonreír, parecía cómo si le hubieran vaciado una cubeta de agua helada, separó su mano de la de James con brusquedad y miró a Harry.

-¿Hijo? – repitió sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba – ¿Hijo?

-Si – confirmó Harry radiante de orgullo.

Tamara se puso muy tiesa y su cara adquirió un color verde – morado, Ron llamó a James y el niño se fue hacia ellos.

-¿Y quien es la madre? – preguntó con ímpetu evaluando con la mirada a Hermione y a Libby que en esos momentos hablaban despreocupadamente con Ron –. Debe ser la rubia... Aunque es un poco alta para ti... Pero es la mejorsita... ¿Y qué le viste?, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Harry lanzó un débil gruñido, ingresó en la casa y fue hasta la sala. Tamara lo siguió sin dejar de protestar.

-Te dije que estaba muy ocupado, Tamara – la interrumpió Harry con exasperación –. Mira, serías tan amable de...

-Pero, ¿cuántos años tiene?. Yo le calculo unos cuatro o cinco... Eso quiere decir que aún estudiabas cuando... ¡Oh, Harry!... ¡qué tontería has hecho!

-Yo no he hecho ninguna tontería – le dijo él muy ofendido –. Si hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento es de haber engendrado a James. Es más, lo haría diez mil veces sin vacilar.

Tamara lo miró muy indignada.

-Harry Potter... me has decepcionado – y salió de la casa con la nariz en lo alto a la velocidad de un torbellino.

Harry regresó al jardín trasero y encontró a Ron apoyándose contra el tronco del árbol donde dormía _Hedwig_, tenía las manos en las costillas y se las agarraba a causa de la risa. Libby estaba apoyada sobre el hombro izquierdo de Ron y reía cómo loca mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla, parecía que en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio. Hermione trataba inútilmente de contener la risa, a causa de eso, su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – les preguntó Harry cuando llego hasta donde ellos.

-James... – fue lo único que pudo decir Ron, y lo hizo con mucho esfuerzo porque no paraba de reír, luego realizó una especie de mímica cómo si diera un latigazo.

-¿Qué hiciste, James? – le preguntó Harry, imaginándose que se refería a la desagradable sorpresa que le causó a Tamara.

-Pues... "oculió" y aconteció la semana pasada – comentó el niño –. En uno de los "lecleos" un niño de "cualto" "glado" me "quelía" "lobal" la comida. "Ela " "goldo" y "glandote" – dijo estirando los brazos hacia los lados y empinándose –. Entonces "pala" "defendelme" ¡me quité el "cintulón"! – hizo cómo si se jalara el cinturón imaginariamente – y lo azoté "contla" el suelo – se inclinó dando un latigazo invisible –. Entonces, él hizo lo mismo: se quitó el "cintulón" – se volvió a jalar el cinturón imaginariamente –, a mí me dio miedo. Entonces, cuando lo azotó "contla" el suelo – se inclinó de nuevo azotando imaginariamente –, "tlaquete", ¡se le "paltió" en dos!, y eso que "ela" de "cuelo" "cuelo", entonces, se puso a "llolal", se tapó la "cala" con las manos... y se fue.

Harry rió, James se sonrojó. Libby no pudo aguantar más y perdió el equilibrio, pero Ron, en medio de sus carcajadas, alcanzó a sostenerla a tiempo para que no se diera contra el suelo.

-Es... lo qué creo que es – dijo Harry volviéndose hacia Hermione.

-Si – confirmó ella, suspiró profundo para recuperar el aplome – Y menos mal que pasó desapercibido.

-Pero... ¿es la primera vez que realiza magia involuntaria? – le preguntó Harry.

-No – contestó Hermione –. Ya lo ha hecho varias veces, poquitas, a decir verdad. Pero es la primera vez que ocurre mientras está en la escuela.

Y con rapidez, su semblante risueño cambió por un semblante de preocupación. Harry la tomó de la mano y se alejaron un poco de los demás. Después de que Libby recuperó la compostura, se dirigió con Ron hacia la casa, James fue con ellos.

-No esperabas que esto ocurriera tan rápido, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Harry en voz baja.

-No – le confirmó ella, estaba un poco ansiosa –. Mira, quizá parezca un poco paranoica, pero, no me esperaba que ocurriera tan rápido. Creí que solo sería un par de ocasiones antes de que ingresara a un colegio de magia, y ya. Pero en cinco años ya lo ha hecho siete veces...

-¡Siete veces! – exclamó Harry en susurro –. Pero, eso es mucho para un niño tan pequeño.

-Lo sé. Pero eso no me preocupa. Lo que realmente temo es que pierda el control. Harry, nosotros no vivimos en el mundo mágico. Estudia en una escuela muggle, todos sus amiguitos son muggles. No será fácil para él tratar de controlarse siendo lo que es.

-Por el contrario, Hermione – la contradijo Harry sin alterarse –. James es muy inteligente, sabe que es un mago y se cuidará de no revelarlo.

-¿Cómo sabes que él lo sabe? – le preguntó Hermione con recelo.

Harry apartó la mirada de la de ella. No podía decirle que estuvo espiándolos con la capa invisible por semanas. Ya había tenido una acalorada discusión cuando Hermione lo descubrió tras acabar los efectos de la poción multijugos, y la verdad, no quería iniciar otra, ahora que estaban hablando tranquilamente, sin gritarse.

-Él me contó – dijo Harry después de unos segundos de meditación – que sabía que yo era un mago, pero no sabía mi nombre. Y siendo tú una bruja, lo más lógico es que ya supiera que él también es un mago.

-Me lo preguntó muchas veces.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu nombre – le dijo Hermione, y esta vez fue ella quien desvió la mirada –. Más en los últimos meses.

-¿Por qué nunca... ?

-Porque pensaba que él no estaba preparado para asimilar esa verdad. Por eso.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera seguir preguntando, Hermione se alejó e ingresó en la cocina. Harry la siguió, pero ni Libby, ni Ron, ni James estaban ahí.

-¿Dónde se metieron? – le preguntó Hermione mientras se colgaba su pequeñas mochila.

-No sé – dijo Harry, luego recordó –: Seguramente Ron les está mostrando sus cromos de ranas de chocolate.

-¿Cuál es su habitación? – preguntó Hermione de inmediato.

-La que era de huéspedes, ¿por qué?

La respuesta se vio de inmediato, Hermione salió de la cocina con paso decidido, atravesó la sala y subió por las escaleras, cuando llegó al pequeño pasillo del segundo piso se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta de la habitación de Harry. Estaba completamente abierta.

-Está un poco cambiada – le comentó Hermione por lo bajo.

-Me deshice de cosas que no necesitaba – admitió Harry mientras ingresaba en la habitación para cerrar la ventana, debido a la fría brisa –. El tocador de mi madre no lo necesitaba y el armario no lo quería, ocupaba demasiado espacio. Además, con ese closet tan grande era innecesario.

-También la alfombraste – lo interrumpió Hermione cuando entraba ella tras él –. Está pintada diferente – comentó mirando las paredes – y... ¡Oh!... ¡Las varitas de tus padres!

Se dirigió hasta la chimenea. Sobre ella estaban las varitas mágicas de Lily y James Potter, sostenidas elegantemente por unos soportes de plata estilo palillos cruzados en X. Hermione cogió la varita de Lily y la examinó con aire melancólico, luego dio un pequeño respigo.

-Perdona mi atrevimiento – murmuró Hermione y colocó de nuevo la varita dónde estaba.

-No tienes porque disculparte – le dijo Harry observándola desde la ventana.

Hermione giró un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio la cama de Harry, la misma en la cual ambos, una noche de navidad, habían iniciado su vida íntima, la única diferencia era que ahora estaba cubierta por un edredón color rojo en tela escocesa con muchas almohadas y cojines del mismo color. La observó durante unos segundos y salió disparada hacia el pasillo. Harry sonrió.

-"Mila" Ron, "mila" Ron, esta no la tengo – le dijo James muy entusiasmado.

Él, Libby y Ron estaban sentados en el suelo de la habitación del pelirrojo con decenas de cromos mágicas esparcidas por el piso.

-Todas las que ves ya las tengo – le comentó Ron mientras buscaban una entre el monto –. Toma, Libby. Esta es la del profesor Dumbledore.

-Mil gracias – le dijo Libby mirando la cromo con una sonrisa –. Una menos. Solo me faltan cuarenta y dos.

-¿Puedo "quedalme" con ésta, Ron? – le preguntó James mostrándole el cromo de Marcia _la Marciana_.

-Claro. Es más, llévate todas las que no tengas.

-¿A lo bien? – preguntó James abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Que son esas expresiones, James – espectó Hermione arrugando levemente el entrecejo – ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-En la escuela, mamá – le respondió James con solemnidad –. Allí "aplendemos" cosas más "impoltantes" que "leel" y "esclibil"

Libby miró a James entre asombrada y maravillada. Ron rió. Hermione arrugó más el entrecejo, James se levantó y de un gran salto se colgó al cuello de Hermione, ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás debido al impulso del niño y Harry la detuvo a tiempo para que no cayera. James la rodeó con sus piernitas, le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla y le dijo al oído, aunque perfectamente escuchable:

-Te "quielo", mamá.

-Valla manera de comprar cariño – dijo Ron sobrecogido.

-O de desembarrarla – le dijo Libby por lo bajo.

James se separó un poco del cuello de su madre y le sonrió ampliamente. Luego miró a Harry, soltó el cuello de Hermione y le estiró los brazos a él. Harry lo recibió y James lo abrazó tal cómo lo hizo con Hermione: prendiéndose de su cuello y rodeándolo con sus piernitas, como si fuera un oso perezoso. Harry sonrió. Cuando vio que Libby y Ron los estaban observando, ellos bajaron con rapidez sus cabezas y siguieron buscando más cromos.

Hermione miró su reloj.

-Es hora de irnos – informó a los demás.

Libby abrió la boca para protestar, pero no dijo nada porque Hermione le hecho una mirada furibunda.

-Bájate, James – le dijo Hermione.

-Aún no – contestó el niño agarrándose con más fuerza a Harry.

-Bájate, ahora – repitió Hermione con seriedad.

-No, mamá.

Hermione lo cogió de la cintura y comenzó a jalarlo, pero James estaba firmemente aferrado a Harry y cada vez que ella hacía esto, retrocedía unos pasos mientras Harry los avanzaba, pensó que se iba a quedar sin cuello.

-Tendré que recurrir a otros métodos – dijo Hermione de manera amenazadora.

Harry le estiró una mano, en señal de que se calmara, pero Hermione la apartó con un suave manotazo, puso sus manos nuevamente en la cintura de James y le hizo cosquillas, subiendo hasta sus axilas y bajando.

-¡No!... nunca... me... "vencelas" – decía el niño entre risas.

Mientras más aumentaban las cosquillas, más aflojaba James las manos del cuello de Harry, hasta que segundos después el niño fue vencido y resbaló por el cuerpo de su padre.

-"Tlampa" – protestó James cuando toco el suelo.

-No. Eso es utilización de los recursos maternos – dijo Hermione mientras le acomodaba la gorra de Bob Esponja que la tenía corrida –. Vamos, despídete.

James fue hasta donde Ron.

-Adiós, Ron – le dijo mientras estiraba la mano –. Nos vemos un día de estos.

-Dalo por hecho – le dijo el pelirrojo estrechándole la mano.

Él y Libby se levantaron y la chica guardó unas cromos en su bolsa. James se devolvió hasta donde Harry, le hizo una señal con el dedo índice para que se agachara, para contarle algo confidencial. Harry lo hizo, y cuando había bajado unos centímetros, James saltó inesperadamente, lo agarró nuevamente del cuello y lo rodeó con sus piernitas, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la habitación. Los demás la siguieron.

Ya, en el jardín trasero, Hermione sacó de su pequeña mochila su varita mágica y un gorro de lana deforme.

-_Portus_ – musitó tocando la prenda con la varita –. Apúrense – apremió a Libby y James.

-Bueno, están acosando. Adiós, Ron – le dijo estrechándole la mano –. Nos vemos un día de estos. Adiós, Harry – y también le estrechó la mano –. Cuídate.

-Adiós – le susurró James al oído y lo abrazó más fuerte. Harry hizo lo mismo.

Libby cogió a James de la mano y avanzó unos pasos hasta Hermione.

-¡Despídete! – le dijo a ella pegándole en el brazo con la palma de su mano.

-Adiós – fue lo único que dijo.

Cogió la mano libre de James mientras Libby tocaba la prenda. En dos segundos ya no estaban. Harry suspiró y para su sorpresa, Ron también lo hizo.

-¿Y eso? – le preguntó Harry muy sorprendido.

-Nada. Solo que me cayeron bien lo dos. Que día ¿no?

-Si. ¿Qué te dijo Hermione cuando llegó? – le preguntó cuando entraban de nuevo en la casa.

-Tú me cuentas lo que te dijo Libby y yo te cuento la vaciada que me pegó Hermione.


	9. Capítulo 9

**9**

**TEATRO EN HALLOWEEN **

Resultó que cuando Hermione llegó a casa de Harry, sofocó tanto a Ron que al final se pusieron a discutir, como siempre. Según el relato de Ron, Hermione llegó preguntando por Libby, juraba que ella se encontraba allí. Ron, por supuesto, lo desmintió y le dijo que él no conocía a ninguna Libby. Para fortuna de Harry, Hermione se apareció un poco más de una hora después de que él saliera con Libby, pero en los quince minutos que ella había hablado con Ron, le dijo:

-Que era un alcahueta, un irresponsable y un mentiroso – comentaba el pelirrojo mientras preparaba la cena –. Pero yo me mantuve en mis trece y le decía que tu estabas por ahí, volando. Claro está que ella no me creyó ni pío y me dijo que si algo le pasaba a James, sería culpa mía. ¡Esta loca!. Entonces, en esas llegaste tú y yo salí rapidísimo de la cocina para decirte que te fueras, porque Hermione estaba que mataba y comía del muerto. Lo demás, ya lo sabes.

Después de relatarle a Ron parte de su conversación con Libby (omitió que Hermione estuvo a punto de perder el bebé), Harry cenó y se fue a dormir. Aún era un poco temprano, pero con todo lo que vivió ese día, creyó que se merecía un buen descanso.

Acostado en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, con las manos bajo su cabeza, recordó todo lo que pasó: el relato de Libby, la agradable sorpresa por la presencia de James, todo lo que conoció de su hijo mediante los relatos del niño, ver a Hermione saliendo de la cocina como una ráfaga, oír pronunciar a James el nombre de Ron correctamente, que Hermione por fin creyera las verdaderas razones de su separación, el beso...

-¿Por qué lo hice? – murmuró a manera de meditación.

Lo que sintió en ese beso hace mucho tiempo que no lo experimentaba. Una llama se encendió cuando sus labios tocaron los de Hermione. Algo, cómo si fuera un lazo invisible, evitó que la soltara y por el contrario, hizo que la aferrara más a él, despertando la pasión que por casi cinco años estuvo dormida. A la vez, su corazón fue invadido por la ternura de la presencia de su hijo.

Harry sonrió, y cinco minutos después, se quedó dormido.

Como ese domingo Harry no haría parte del equipo titular, él se sentó en las tribunas con Fred y George que habían ido para que Harry les contara todo lo respectivo sobre su conversación con la madrina de James. Los Chudley Cannons jugaban de locales contra Appleby Arrows, cuya barra de aficionados, compuesta de aproximadamente doscientas personas, alzaban las varitas y lanzaban flechas doradas cada vez que su equipo anotaba, para fortuna de los demás espectadores y de los propios jugadores, las flechas eran de goma ya que tenían prohibido lanzar flechas reales. Lee Jordan narraba el partido.

-Y tras veinte minutos de intenso juego, los Chudley Cannons ganan por 70 a 50. Ahora la quaffle la lleva Williams, pero... ¡Oh!... Perry, el cazador de los Arrows se la arrebató, los Arrows con la quaffle...

-¿Y qué pasó con Nick? – le preguntó Harry a los gemelos.

-Tiene laringitis – respondió Fred.

-Casi se pega un tiro con un banano cuando se enteró que no podrá narrar durante un mes entero... – intervino George.

-Y ahora se ha volcado completamente a bailar tap – complementó Fred.

-¿Y cuando volverás a ver a James? – quiso saber Fred.

-No sé – reconoció Harry encogiéndose de hombros –. Todo depende de Hermione. No quiero ver a mi hijo a escondidas.

-Algo bueno traerá el que ella estuviera aquí y te viera con James, ¿no? – comentó Fred mientras se fijaba como el buscador de los Arrows bajaba en picada hacia un resplandor dorado que había a escasos centímetros del suelo.

-Tal vez... – Harry calló a causa del gran grito que profirió la afición de los Arrows porque su buscador había atrapado la snitch.

-A ver si con lo que acaba de pasar, a ese chiflado de Ralph le da por volverte a dejar en la banca – le dijo Fred con una falsa solemnidad.

Minutos después, en el camerino de los Chudley Cannons:

-Yo digo que lo quememos en una hoguera. No a ti, Franco – dijo Kat refiriéndose al buscador de la reserva –, sino a ese susodicho capitán llamado Ralph O'Neal. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió alinear a un chico de la reserva para un partido tan importante? ¿No sabes que la falta de experiencia causa más nervios? Todo porque Harry jugó mal en una ocasión. Nadie es perfecto, Ralph, y tú lo has demostrado muchas veces.

-Solo estaba buscando el bien del equipo – se justificó Ralph con altivez – Y tú, Williams, no deberías juzgarme. Por si no lo recuerdas, el capitán soy yo.

Todos los jugadores titulares como los de la suplencia miraban a Ralph y a Katherine. Algunos de ellos esperaba que estallara la guerra y Devon comenzó a manejar las apuestas por lo bajo.

-Pero últimamente ese título te está quedando un poquito grande, ¿no crees? – dijo Kat con dureza.

-¿Y quien eres tú para juzgarme? – inquirió Ralph.

-Soy una integrante de este equipo. Siempre nos exiges disciplina y compromiso, Ralph. Tu también deberías de poner un poco, es por el bien de todos – de pronto dejó de hablar, se tapó la boca con las manos y murmuró – ¡Ay, Dios mío, hablo igual que mi abuela! – y ante la sorpresa de todos, se sentó.

Ralph suspiró y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro por todo el camerino en completo silencio. Cruzó los brazos y bajó la cabeza como si estuviera pensando cuidadosamente lo que quería decir. Los demás jugadores esperaban en silencio. Algunos, como Tommy miraban al techo, otros, como Franco (el buscador suplente), movía constantemente las piernas como si estuviera zapateando con suavidad. Ralph detuvo su recorrido, levantó la cabeza y respiró profundo.

-Lo siento – fue lo primero que dijo – Cometí un error al alinear a Franco cuando no tenía experiencia en competencia – se limitó a decir –. Esto me ha hecho pensar que quizá, cuando finalice esta temporada salga de viaje con toda la suplencia para que jueguen unos partidos amistosos, y así adquirirán fogueo. No quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir cuando necesite alinear a otro jugador de la reserva... sea la posición que sea.

De inmediato, todos los presentes se miraron con inquietud, ¿acaso Ralph tenía la intención de reemplazar a alguien más?

-Por el momento – continuó Ralph ignorando la actitud de sus compañeros – nos iremos a descansar. Nos vemos mañana a las ocho.

Los entrenamientos de esa semana fueron muy diferentes a los que habían tenido hasta la fecha. Ralph agrupó los equipos quedando cada uno con nómina mixta, de esta manera los jugadores de la reserva poco a poco acumularían ritmo de competencia. Mientras tanto, Harry subió considerablemente su nivel, motivado por el echo de haber visto a su hijo, durante todos los juegos no se le escapó la snitch ni una sola vez. Ralph constantemente se preguntaba cómo era posible que de la noche a la mañana dejara de jugar tan mal.

Harry tenía planeado trasladarse a New York ese sábado, pese a que Ralph les había indicado que ese día tendrían acondicionamiento físico. Ron, después de persuadirlo durante horas, lo hizo desistir de su propósito de ir a visitar a James, argumentando que debía estar completamente descansado para el partido, si no Ralph volvería a ponerlo con la reserva. Además, ahora tenía mucha más libertad de ir a visitar al niño.

El sábado por la tarde, mientras jugaban en la X-Box de Ron y comían pasteles de calabaza enviados por la señora Weasley, por la ventana de la habitación del pelirrojo ingresó un gavilán.

-¡_Argos_! – exclamó Harry muy sorprendido.

El gavilán se posó al lado de Ron y le estiró la pata derecha. Ron, bastante asombrado, desató el pergamino que tenía amarrado. Luego, el animal saltó hasta Harry y le estiró la pata izquierda donde también llevaba atado un pergamino. En cuento Harry lo desató, el gavilán se marchó.

-¡Ey, que bien! – exclamó Ron luego de abrir su pergamino –. Mira, Libby me ha enviado la cromo de Agripa.

-Bueno, por fin la tienes, ¿no? – repuso Harry.

-Si, por fin – dijo Ron, despacio, saboreando cada palabra.

Se levantó del suelo y fue hasta el closet para guardar su preciada cromo en la caja mágica de seguridad donde tenía las demás. Harry bajó la vista hacia su pergamino, lo desenrolló y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando distinguió la pequeña y bonita caligrafía de Hermione.

_Hola Harry:_

Espero que estés muy bien, al igual que Ron (me imagino que no cabe de la dicha con la cromo que Libby le envió)

Harry levantó la vista hacia su amigo y lo vio parado frente al closet observando maravillado la cromo de Agripa. Harry negó con la cabeza sonriendo y se volvió a concentrar en el mensaje de Hermione.

_Te escribo para decirte que no quiero problemas contigo. Sé que quieres ver a James y yo espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer a escondidas de mi. Por eso aquí te anoto el teléfono de la casa para que hables con él cuando quieras y si van a verse, será en el lugar, el día y la hora que le convenga a James. Él no puede descuidar sus estudios. No siendo más, me despido. Cuídense mucho._

_Tel: 1-718-5910431_

Harry se levantó con rapidez, cogió el teléfono inalámbrico que había en la habitación de Ron y marcó los números que Hermione había escrito en el pergamino. El teléfono sonó tres veces.

-Aquí yo, ¿allá quien? – dijo una voz femenina.

-Hola – dijo Harry – ¿Está James?

-¿Harry?

-¿Libby?

-Hola – dijo la chica con entusiasmo – ¿Cómo va todo?

-Muy bien, gracias...

Ron acababa de arrebatarle el teléfono, Harry protestó.

-Ron, quiero hablar con James.

-Ahora – dijo Ron sin darle importancia, después habló por el teléfono –: Hola, Libby. Muchas gracias, de verdad... En serio... Vaya... No, no sabía que hay nuevas... Voy a estar pendiente. Ya va, Harry. Oye, ¿nos puedes pasar a James?, es que Harry está que me mata... Si, bueno, nos vemos – luego le pasó el teléfono a Harry – Ahí tienes, llorón.

Mientras recibía el teléfono, Harry lo miró con ganas de matarlo.

-Gracias – le espectó cuando salía de la habitación hacia la suya - ¿James?

-No, Libby, espérate – luego se oyó que tocaban una puerta por lo menos tres veces, después, una vocecita diciendo: "¿Humm?" y Libby comunicando –: Es tu papá.

-"Glacias" – oyó Harry a lo lejos, después –: ¡Alo!

-Hola, James. ¿Te desperté? – dijo Harry a manera de disculpa.

-Hola. Si, "pelo" no "impolta", ya se me estaba haciendo "talde". ¿Y cómo estas?

-Muy bien, porque puedo hablar contigo – le contestó Harry mucho más tranquilo –. ¿Y para qué se te estaba haciendo tarde?

-"Pala" "hacel" la "talea"

Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Es sábado, James.

-Lo sé – dijo el niño como lamentándose por tener que hacer los deberes ese día –. "Pelo" si hago la "talea" "lapidito", "tendle" el "lesto" del fin de semana "lible".

-¿Y es muy larga?

-No, solo tengo que "hacel" unas planas con palitos y bolitas...

El otoño estaba en pleno apogeo. La mayoría de los árboles solo tenían la mitad de su frondosidad y una brisa de agua nieve inundaba el ambiente. El equipo de quidditch se trasladó hasta Irlanda del Norte, ya que jugarían de visitantes contra los Murciélagos de Ballycastle. Los Chudley Cannons no se dejaron intimidar, pese al frío, al siniestro uniforme de los locales (túnicas negras con un murciélago escarlata cubriéndoles el pecho), y a los acalorados aficionados de los murciélagos que estaban un poco bebidos ya que en su estadio se repartía gratis cerveza de mantequilla con ron. Siete minutos después de iniciado el partido, Harry atrapó la snitch.

Sin importar cual fue el resultado, los fanáticos de los murciélagos siguieron bebiendo mientras Barney, su mascota oficial, volaba de un lado para otro del campo de juego.

Ralph se puso contentísimo, y por eso dio el día de Halloween como día libre.

-Dos días libres – comentó Ron muy animado cuando él y el equipo celebraban la victoria en un Pub cerca del estadio –. Viernes de brujas y sábado de comer los dulces que recogiste el viernes, ¡el súper plan!.

El lunes, cuando regresaron a casa luego de su jornada de acondicionamiento físico, Harry recibió una llamada telefónica.

-¡Alo!

-Hola... Harry.

-Her... mione – dijo Harry con la voz ahogada, de cualquier persona hubiera esperado una llamada menos de ella –. Me sorprendes – comentó Harry, luego se arrepintió. Ya una vez había tenido problemas con ella por no ser cortés al teléfono – ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, gracias.

-¿Y James?, ¿Está todo bien con él?

-Sí, sí. No te preocupes – después ella guardó silencio durante unos segundos y dijo –: Mira, te llamo para pedirte un favor.

-Solo dime.

-El viernes, James tiene una presentación teatral en el colegio, y pues, no estaría mal que vinieras.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿No crees que James tiene una presentación teatral? – le preguntó Hermione con recelo.

-No, no me malinterpretes, no es eso. Lo que trato de decirte es que si estas segura que está bien que yo valla.

-Por supuesto – repuso ella –. Eres... su padre, Harry. Además, sería una sorpresa muy agradable que él te viera allí.

-A propósito, ¿cómo conseguiste mi número telefónico?

-Libby lo tenía.

-¿Libby?... qué extraño. Yo no se lo he dado.

-Fue Ron – explicó Hermione –. Bueno, Harry, no puedo demorarme, estoy trabajando. La presentación de James será a las once de la mañana, su escuela se llama Abraham Lin...

-No te preocupes, yo sé cual es. También sé como llegar – la interrumpió Harry.

-¿Ah, sí? – inquirió Hermione.

Harry se dio cuenta que había metido la pata, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Si, no te preocupes. Entonces, nos vemos el viernes.

-Esta bien. Y tienes que explicarme algunas cosas.

-Lo que quieras, pero será el viernes.

-Hasta entonces.

Harry, más feliz que una lombriz, se devolvió hasta la sala para poner el teléfono en su cargador.

-Era Hermione – explicó Harry. Ron estaba encendiendo la chimenea –. Quiere que valla el viernes a la escuela de James.

-Eso es una buena noticia – opinó Ron con entusiasmo –. Parece que poco a poco va cediendo, ¿no?

-No creo – meditó Harry –. Más bien lo hace por James, seguramente trata de evitar que lo vea a sus espaldas. Pretende controlar la situación.

-Como sea. ¿Y para qué vas a ir a la escuela?

-James tiene una representación teatral. Será a las once de la mañana.

-Una obra de teatro muggle. ¡Suena interesante!, ¿Y cuál obra es?

-No sé – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros –. No le pregunté a Hermione.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

-Además – prosiguió Harry –, ella tenía el teléfono gracias a Libby.

-Ah, bueno, es que yo se lo di – le dijo Ron –. Hemos hablado a través de Internet y allí se lo dije.

-¿Ustedes hablando por Internet?

-Si – reconoció Ron –. Es muchísimo más económico que hablar por teléfono y nos sirve para intercambiar archivos.

-Suena interesante...

-¿Sabes qué podrías hacer? – le preguntó Ron abriendo los ojos como platos –. Podrías hablar con James por Internet y verlo en tiempo real. Es como si hablaras con él a través de la red flu. Pero, lástima que no puedas hacerlo a través de ella porque no conocemos la dirección de la casa de Hermione.

-Por qué no le dices a Libby que te de la dirección – sugirió Harry.

-Ya lo hice – dijo Ron lamentándose –. Pero no me la pudo dar porque esa es la casa de Hermione. Creo que muy en el fondo no quiere problemas con ella.

-Una actitud bastante prudente. Después de haber traído a James a escondidas...

El viernes llegó a una velocidad increíble, debido principalmente a que solo tuvieron tres jornadas de entrenamiento esa semana. Después de almorzar, Harry se estaba preparando para irse, cuando Ron le comunicó algo que lo dejó sorprendido:

-Voy contigo a New York.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si. Libby me invitó. Ella y unos amigos suyos tienen planes y me preguntó si quería ir. Yo le dije que si. Me gustaría tener amigos allá también.

-¿Quisieras tener un millón de amigos? – le preguntó Harry en tono burlón.

-Si. ¿Te imaginas? Amigos en todas partes. Y si me voy de viaje no tendría que pagar hotel, ni alimentación, ni nada. Bueno, aunque si colaboraría con los gastos, pero no saldría tan caro.

-Parece que piensas en todo.

-Yo, si. A propósito, vámonos a las cuatro de la tarde. Libby nos estará esperando en el edificio abandonado de Queens y te llevará a la escuela.

Así que a las cuatro de la tarde, Harry encantó la tapa de una olla para trasladarse con Ron. Al llegar al edificio abandonado en New York, Ron quedó asombrado con la visión que tuvo de los altísimos edificios de la ciudad.

-Esa es Manhattan – le dijo Harry señalando hacia las lejanas edificaciones –. Hay edificios que tienen más de noventa pisos.

-¡Vaya! – exclamó Ron –. Estos muggles...

Una bruja muy joven les dio la bienvenida y los registró en el pergamino de inmigración. Salieron del edificio y esperaron a Libby.

-Son las diez y cinco – informó Harry mirando su reloj – ¿A qué hora dijo que vendría por nosotros?

-A las diez, ¿qué extraño?

Estuvieron esperando durante varios minutos, ambos estaban perdiendo la paciencia. Harry miró su reloj, eran las diez y veintiuno, cuando oyó un frenazo a su lado. Ron le dio un codazo y señaló algo, Harry miró. Libby había llegado en un auto Peugeot convertible color azul oscuro.

-Hola – los saludó como si nada, acomodándose unos lentes de sol color café – ¿Nos vamos?

Harry y Ron se miraron. El pelirrojo se sentó al lado de Libby, Harry lo hizo en el asiento trasero. Emprendieron camino.

-Oye, Harry – le dijo Libby casi gritando para que la escuchara a causa del viento –. No tuve tiempo para disculparme contigo por lo que pasó en tu casa.

-¿A qué te refieres? – gritó Harry para que lo oyera.

-Pues, que Hermione llegara así, dispuesta a pegarle a todo el mundo.

-Tu no tienes la culpa – repuso Harry.

-Claro que si – lo contradijo ella. Frenó en seco porque el semáforo cambió a luz roja, los tres se inclinaron un poco hacia delante y los cinturones de seguridad los hicieron retroceder de nuevo –. Lo que pasó fue que a James y a mi nos faltó tacto – le dijo ahora con el tono de voz común en ella –. Dos días después de que hablaras con ella en la casa, el niño empezó a preguntarle por ti, pero ella no decía nada. James acudió a mi y yo traté de persuadirla, ¡pero es tan terca! Así que entre James y yo armamos el plan para que se vieran – Arrancó de nuevo al ponerse el semáforo en luz verde, y volvió a gritar –: Ese día salimos de la casa con la disculpa de ir de compras matutinas para evitar la congestión de compradores, pero creo que se la pilló cuando llevé conmigo la chaqueta del niño para abrigarlo bien al trasladarnos a Inglaterra. Ató cabos y listo. Pero afortunadamente no se nos arruinaron las cosas.

El resto del camino hacia la escuela, Ron preguntaba por los sitios que más le interesaban, Libby le explicaba a punta de gritos. La chica manejaba de una manera tan loca que la mayoría de las veces se pasaba de un carril al otro con muchísima rapidez, muchos autos le pitaban por ser tan descuidada, la única señal que parecía respetar era la de los semáforos.

-Tengo el día libre por ser el día de las brujas. Bueno, yo y todas las brujas de este país – les explicó a Harry y a Ron –. Así que hay que aprovechar cuando hay buen plan.

Llegaron a la escuela. Libby frenó en seco detrás de un auto gris claro cerca de la esquina. Del auto gris salió Hermione, caminó hasta el asiento de Libby mientras la chica se acomodaba su rubio cabello, que lo tenía alborotadísimo.

-Hola – los saludó Hermione – ¿Ron, estas bien?

Harry miró a su amigo. Ron estaba muy pálido y tenía los pelos parados, instintivamente Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza para aplastarse el suyo.

-Más o menos – dijo Ron.

-Bueno, al menos sobreviviste a un viaje con Libby – le dijo Hermione intentando no reírse.

-Ron es muy valiente – le dijo Libby cogíendole el hombro y dándole unos golpecitos de apoyo –. No se quejó una sola vez. Además, yo soy una excelente guía turística.

-Oye, antes de ir con tus amigos, ¿me llevarías a Yogen Früz? – le preguntó Ron.

-Claro, vamos rapidísimo.

-Libby, gracias – le dijo Harry bajándose del auto. Se paró al lado de Hermione.

-No hay de qué. Le toman muchas fotos a James, ¡Eh!. Nos vemos en la tarde.

Harry y Hermione se subieron al anden. Libby y Ron se despidieron moviendo sus manos y arrancaron produciendo un ruido parecido a un chillido.

-¿Vamos? – le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

-Espera – dijo Hermione. Fue hasta su auto y del asiento trasero sacó una cámara fotográfica digital –. Vamos.

Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada de la escuela en completo silencio. Harry se sentía muy extraño, era la primera vez que estaría con Hermione y con James como una familia. Para librar la tensión, Harry miró su reloj, faltaban diez minutos para las once. En la entrada de la escuela había cerca de diez personas, todas parecían ser padres de familia.

-Hola, señora López – le dijo Hermione a una señora de mediana edad que al parecer era latina –. Que bueno que pudo venir.

-Hola, Hermione – saludó ella con una sonrisa, aunque parecía agotada –. La verdad es que trabajé mucho esta semana para que me dieran el día de hoy libre. Pero valió la pena – Luego miró a Harry con mucha curiosidad.

-Él es el padre de James – le explicó Hermione.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Harry – le dijo él tendiéndole la mano.

-El gusto es mío. Soy Mercedes – dijo ella estrechándole la mano –. Mi hijo es Juan, uno de los amigos de James.

-Ahora lo conocerás – le dijo Hermione a Harry.

Harry no dijo nada, él ya conocía a Juan.

-¿Entramos? – le preguntó Hermione a la señora López.

-Háganlo ustedes. Yo esperaré a mi esposo.

Harry y Hermione ingresaron en la escuela. Había un pasillo largo y ancho, que a cada lado cubierto de casilleros color gris. El pasillo estaba perfectamente iluminado y el piso sumamente opaco a causa de las huellas de los niños. A la derecha de ellos había una escalera que conducía al segundo piso.

-Arriba están los de cuarto, quinto y sexto grado... y todos los laboratorios – le explicó Hermione.

Caminaron por el pasillo y mientras avanzaban se encontraron con varias puertas, mitad en madera y mitad en vidrio. Harry vio a través de ellas a los estudiantes de las clases tomando apuntes y pudo escuchar algunas explicaciones que daban los profesores según el salón por el que iban pasando. Todas las puertas tenían inscripciones en su parte superior que indicaban la clase que se impartía allí, por ejemplo: "historia", "literatura", "matemáticas". A mitad del pasillo, Hermione se detuvo en una puerta doble.

-Es aquí – le dijo ella. Abrió una de las puertas e ingresó –. Este salón tiene el tamaño de tres salones normales porque los niños no se mueven de aquí en toda la jornada.

Harry la siguió. Era un salón enorme. Junto a las paredes habían muchas estanterías de altura baja llenas de libros, cajas de juegos, juguetes, etc. Tenía amplias ventanas que iluminaban muy bien el recinto. Colgados en las paredes varios pizarrones de corcho donde estaban pegados los dibujos deformes que hacían los niños. En una esquina, sobre una de las estanterías que daba a una ventana, había una jaula con un hurón gris durmiendo en ella panza arriba, parecía que estuviera tomando el sol.

-¡Mira! – le susurró Harry a Hermione.

-Si, Malfoy – dijo ella.

Ambos sonrieron. Avanzaron por el salón hacia unas diminutas sillas de colores chillones que estaban alineadas en fila frente a un amplio espacio, aparentemente el escenario, unas cuantas ya estaban ocupadas por adultos. Harry y Hermione los saludaron por cortesía y se sentaron en primera fila, justo en el centro.

-Es un poco incomodo – comentó Harry tratando de acomodarse, las rodillas casi le daban en el pecho.

-Si, menos mal que hoy no me puse falda.

En menos de cinco minutos, el resto de los padres de familia ya estaban sentados. A las once y un minuto, según el reloj de Harry, por una tercera puerta, adyacente al pizarrón central del aula ingresó una mujer negra vestida de hada madrina.

-Buenos días, padres de familia – dijo la mujer en un tono muy alegre –. La mayoría de ustedes me conoce. Soy la profesora Ophra. El día de hoy, los alumnos del kinder, en conmemoración con el día de Halloween representarán ante ustedes: ¡Blanca Nieves y los siete enanitos!

Y por la misma puerta que entró la profesora, ingresaron diez niños y niñas disfrazados de árboles y arbustos. Los padres los recibieron con un caluroso aplauso. Los niños se acomodaron en el escenario y los que hacían de arbustos se sentaron en el suelo.

La obra comenzó: primero fue el rey y la madrastra casándose, como Blanca Nieves bebé utilizaron un muñeco envuelto en una manta, Hermione y otros padres comenzaron a tomar fotografías. Luego, la madrastra preguntándole al espejo:

-Espejito, espejito, ¿quién es la más bonita del reino?

-Tu, mi reina bella – respondió un niño al que Harry conocía.

-Ese es Juan – le susurró Hermione.

Blanca Nieves creció y el rey murió. La madrastra volvió a preguntar:

-Espejito, espejito, ¿quién es la más bonita del reino?

-Tu eres muy bonita – dijo Juan sosteniendo un espejo mediano –. Pero más bonita es Blanca Nieves.

-¡NO! – bramó la niña apretando los puños.

Más aplausos y fotografías de los padres.

-¿Y James? – susurró Harry sacando su teléfono móvil.

-Ya casi – le dijo Hermione.

Blanca Nieves conoció al príncipe en el "bosque", que resultó ser Thierry. Harry negó con la cabeza cuando sacaba de su chaqueta su teléfono móvil. Después, la madrastra hablando con el cazador, que era el otro amiguito de James, Scott; el cazador perdonando la vida de Blanca Nieves y más tarde presentándole pruebas falsas de la muerte de la chica a la madrastra. De nuevo el príncipe en escena.

-He venido a visitar a Blanca Nieves – dijo Thierry, luego bajó la voz, pero todos escucharon lo que dijo –: A la salida te invito a un helado.

Hermione se tapó la boca para no reírse, y al parecer el resto de los padres hizo lo mismo. La niña que interpretaba a la madrastra miró a Thierry muy desconcertada, buscó con la mirada a la maestra y cuando la encontró se encogió de hombros como preguntándole qué hacer. La maestra le hizo una señal con las manos para que siguiera adelante.

-Eeeh... – vaciló la niña –. Ella ha muerto.

-¡No! – exclamó Thierry –. No puede ser.

-Si. Y ahora, largo de aquí.

Nuevamente entró en escena Blanca Nieves y se acostó sobre unas pequeñas mesas que daban a entender como las camas de los enanitos. En escena aparecieron siete niños, entre ellos, James. Hermione cogió la mano de Harry y la apretó. Con la mano que Harry tenía libre, tomó fotografías con la cámara de su móvil. James miró hacia su madre y al ver a Harry se le iluminó la mirada. Luego se dirigió donde la dormida Blanca nieves y gritó.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tontin? – preguntó uno de los niños enanos.

-Una chica – dijo James señalando a la niña.

Harry tomó todas las fotografías que la memoria de su teléfono móvil le permitió. Blanca Nieves se hizo amiga de los enanos, la madrastra la encontró y disfrazada de anciana la envenenó con una manzana. El príncipe le dio una estocada a la madrastra con una espada de plástico y salvó a Blanca Nieves dándole un beso en la mano.

La obra finalizó. Todos los niños se pararon en fila, unieron sus manos y se inclinaron ante su audiencia. Los padres se levantaron y aplaudieron con mucha energía. Muchas madres sollozaban, entre ellas Hermione. Harry la abrazó para reconfortarla. En ese instante alguien llegó corriendo y los abrazó en las piernas. Ambos bajaron la mirada y se encontraron con James sonriéndoles. Entre los dos lo cargaron.

-¡Que bien que viniste! – le dijo James a Harry –, ¿qué tal estuve como enano?

-Estuviste muy bien – le dijo Harry sonriendo. Luego miró a Hermione y le susurró –: Aunque los enanos son diferentes.

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.


	10. Capítulo 10

**10**

**THE LUNCH (COMIDA DE MEDIO DIA)**

-¿Cómo así que son "difelentes"? – les susurró James en un tono de voz que parecía ser confidencial – ¿Son bichos o qué?

-Digamos que en el fondo no son tan amigables – le aclaró Hermione en voz baja –. De todas maneras no debemos hablar de eso aquí.

-¡A poco no estuvo de lujo la "obla"! – dijo James con entusiasmo.

-La verdad, si – opinó Harry muy impresionado –. Para ser niños de kinder hicieron algo muy avanzado.

-Y eso que no sabemos "leel" – admitió James, ahora tenía cada brazo alrededor de los cuellos de Harry y de Hermione –, "pelo" la "maestla" nos iba diciendo qué teníamos que "decil" y le mandó a los "padles" los "libletos" "pala" que nos "ayudalan". Mi mamá me ayudó con lo de los enanos y le tocó "hacel" un pocotón de voces "difelentes": unas "gluesas", "otlas" delgadas, "otlas" chillonas y así.

-Si, y no parabas de reírte de mí – le recordó Hermione.

-Pues si – afirmó el niño encogiéndose de hombros –, "pelo" "glacias" – Y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla –. Abajo – dijo después y ambos adultos lo bajaron.

-Me gustaría conocer a la maestra de James – comentó Harry mientras estiraba el cuello buscando a la profesora.

-¿Y para qué? – le preguntó Hermione.

Harry la contempló durante unos segundos y como respuesta arqueó las cejas. Hermione se sonrojó un poco a causa de su impertinencia y desvió la mirada.

-"Pol" aquí – dijo de pronto James jalándole la mano a Harry.

Caminaron a través de la masa de estudiantes y padres de familia. La profesora Ophra estaba cerca de la jaula del hurón conversando con una pareja y uno de los niños que realizó el papel de enano. Esperaron unos instantes a que ella se desocupara, Hermione los alcanzó. La profesora se despidió estrechando las manos de los padres con los que estaba hablando y con una varita mágica con una estrella en la punta le tocó la cabeza al niño y le sonrió. Una vez que se quedó sola, James se acercó a ella.

-Hola, "plofesola" – le dijo él –. Es que... mi papá la "quiele" "conocel"

-¿Tu papá? – dijo la profesora muy sorprendida, James asintió – ¿Y, dónde está?

-Allí – contestó James señalando a Harry, luego le dijo que se acercara con un gesto de la mano.

Harry y Hermione se acercaron a la profesora que viéndola de cerca era casi de la misma estatura que Harry, solo que un poco más alta que Hermione.

Hermione la saludó con amabilidad y Harry se presentó ante ella:

-Gusto en conocerlo – le dijo la profesora mientras le estrechaba la mano –. Así que usted es el padre de James.

-Si – confirmó Harry algo cohibido por la situación, era la primera vez que se presentaba ante un desconocido como el padre de James –, y me gustaría hablar con usted sobre el niño.

-Por supuesto. Pregunte lo que quiera, señor Potter.

-Ven conmigo, James – le susurró Hermione al niño cogiéndolo de la mano.

A Harry le pareció bien que Hermione lo dejara a solas con la profesora, de esa manera se sentía con libertad de preguntar.

-Me gustaría saber cómo se adapta James con sus compañeros.

-Si se refiere a la socialización del niño, pues, él no tiene problemas de ése tipo. Yo diría que por el contrario, es un niño muy entusiasta y amable, hace amigos con facilidad, además, le encanta los deportes.

-Entonces, no tiene problemas de ningún tipo con sus compañeros, ya sabe: ideas extrañas o que lo crean demasiado imaginativo...

-Claro que no, nunca – dijo la profesora con mucha convicción.

-Me alegro – susurró Harry para sí mismo, después se dirigió de nuevo a ella –: y ¿qué tal es como estudiante?

-Es el mejor – le contestó la profesora con una sonrisa –. Aunque es un alumno difícil porque no se está quieto un solo momento – admitió ella, pero sin dejar de sonreír –. Aún así, aprende con mucha facilidad, siempre tiene al día sus deberes y no hay día en el cual no participe en clase.

-Bueno, en eso se parece mucho a su madre – comentó Harry.

-Y... ¿usted a que se dedica, señor Potter?

Harry guardó silencio durante unos segundos a causa de la sorpresiva pregunta. No podía decirle a la profesora cuál era su verdadera profesión, primero porque violaría la ley de secretos de los brujos y segundo porque ella jamás lo entendería, así que lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:

-Soy deportista – Ella se quedó mirándolo, esperando a que le aclarara qué deporte practicaba –. Practico un deporte muy agresivo – eso si era verdad –, juego rugby.

-Con razón al niño le gusta tanto los deportes – comentó ella –. Es usted ingles, al igual que la señora Granger, ¿verdad? – Harry asintió –. En Inglaterra es muy popular ese deporte, aquí se juega uno muy parecido, es el fútbol americano, es el deporte nacional.

-Ya... Bueno, muchas gracias por su tiempo, profesora – le dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano y deseando marcharse de allí lo más pronto posible antes de que le formularan más preguntas comprometedoras.

-No hay de qué, señor Potter – le dijo ella estrechándole la mano.

-Y felicitaciones porque la obra quedó muy bien – agregó él.

-Muchas gracias – dijo la profesora, muy complacida e inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Harry se volvió en busca de Hermione y James. Ambos estaban cerca de él, observando al hurón que ahora estaba agarrado a las rejas de la jaula porque James le rascaba la cabeza.

-Listo – les dijo Harry cuando llegó hasta donde ellos –. Si quieren, podemos irnos.

-Si... yo ya tengo "hamble" – comentó James dejando de rascarle la cabecita al roedor.

Harry miró su reloj, era más de las doce y media. James fue hasta una estantería ubicada en la mitad del salón, de ella sacó su mochila. Harry y Hermione avanzaron por el recinto y James se unió a ellos con el gran maletín en los brazos, listo para colocárselo en los hombros. Harry lo tomó y se lo colocó en el hombro izquierdo mientras Hermione tomaba la mano derecha de James, el niño se quitó el sombrero de enano que al parecer le estorbaba y se lo dio a Harry para que lo guardara. Al salir del salón se encontraron con Thierry y una chica adolescente, al parecer, su hermana.

-Hola, señora Hermione – le dijo el niño mientras realizaba una reverencia ante ella, como si fuera un verdadero príncipe –. Que gusto de tenerla de visita por aquí. ¿Y la señora Libby?

-Señorita Libby – lo corrigió Hermione con amabilidad –. Ella tiene una vida social que atender. Por eso no esta aquí.

-¡Que lástima! – exclamó el niño con decepción –. Quería que también me viera como un príncipe.

La chica que iba junto a él negó con la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Discúlpenlo – dijo ella también utilizando un suave acento francés y muy apenada –. No sabe lo que dice. Con permiso – cogió al niño de un brazo y se lo llevó mientras él miraba con curiosidad a Harry.

Salieron al inmenso pasillo por el que habían ingresado a la escuela. En ese momento habían varias parejas con niños, pero al parecer, los estudiantes de los otros grados aún estaban en clase. Al salir de la escuela James preguntó:

-Y... ¿dónde vamos?

-Pues, no sé – dijo Harry mirando a Hermione –. ¿Tú qué opinas?

-Porque no vamos a almorzar a alguna parte. Ahora no quiero hacer nada.

-¡Subway! ¡Subway! – exclamó James.

-¿El metro subterráneo? – preguntó Harry.

-No, Harry. Subway es un local de comidas rápidas – le explicó Hermione –. Son especialistas en preparar sándwichs y son muy saludables. No estoy segura, pero, creo que cerca de aquí hay uno.

-Entonces, vamos a Subway – dijo Harry. James se puso a saltar hasta que llegaron al auto de Hermione.

-Por qué no conduces tú – le propuso Hermione a Harry dándole las llaves –, no creo que tengas problemas con el estilo de manejo de acá, ¿verdad?

-Esta bien, aunque en este país la gente es más loca y más irresponsable a la hora de conducir.

-Ni me lo digas, para mayor ejemplo: Libby.

Hermione abrió la puerta del asiento trasero para que James ingresara por ella, luego la cerró. Harry le abrió a ella la puerta del asiento del copiloto y Hermione también ingresó en el auto. Después Harry hizo lo mismo. Se quitó el maletín de su hijo y lo puso en el asiento trasero, al lado del lugar que ocupaba James. Al verlo, Harry se llevó una sorpresa. James estaba sentado en un asiento incrustado que se parecía mucho al que usaban los bebés en el momento de viajar en automóvil, pero el tamaño era más grande.

-Es por seguridad que lo usamos – le dijo Hermione al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Harry –. Los niños menores de siete años deben viajar en asientos apropiados para su edad. Además, es obligatorio.

-Es la primera vez que veo algo así – comentó Harry.

Hermione guardó su cámara digital en la guantera del auto y se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad. Harry también se acomodó su cinturón y emprendieron marcha. Para su fortuna, el automóvil de Hermione era de caja de cambios automática, como la camioneta que tenía en Inglaterra.

-Bueno, me vas indicando por dónde es – le dijo Harry.

-Claro, sigue derecho y yo te aviso dónde giras.

Para decir que Subway estaba cerca era una exageración. Se demoraron mas de media hora en llegar; primero por el tráfico que se formó a causa de ser una hora pico y segundo porque las distancias en la ciudad eran enormes.

-Y eso que no nos demoramos nada – comentó Hermione mientras Harry estacionaba frente al local –. Con el tráfico que nos tocó, creí que nos demoraríamos por lo menos una hora.

-¿Cómo hacen para vivir en una ciudad tan caótica? – inquirió Harry.

-Es la costumbre – admitió Hermione –. Además, lo que no encuentras en Divinyls, no lo encuentras en ninguna parte.

-¿Divinyls?

-Es como el Callejón Diagon en Londres, pero más grande. Su entrada está cerca del Times Square. Es la ventaja de vivir en la capital del mundo.

Ingresaron en el local, que a decir verdad era un poco pequeño. No tenía más de siete mesas para los comensales y tan solo habían dos vacías.

-Ve a ocupar una mesa – le dijo Hermione a James.

El niño obedeció y se sentó en una al lado de la gran ventana del establecimiento. Harry y Hermione se acercaron hasta el mostrador de comidas y un muchacho vestido de amarillo y gris les tomó la orden.

-Por favor: un sándwich de cordero con todo, pero sin queso – dijo Hermione –, también un sándwich de atún, pero sin cebolla y... – miró a Harry para saber qué pediría él.

-Y un sándwich de pollo – complementó él.

-Con todo, también – agregó Hermione – y de tomar, tres coca colas.

-Son cuarenta y siete con dieciséis – dijo el cajero.

Hermione se mandó una mano al bolsillo de su jean, pero Harry se le adelantó y pagó la cuenta. El cajero les dio una pequeña pirámide con el número seis, les dio la factura y repitió la orden por un micrófono adyacente a la caja registradora.

-¿Ya? – preguntó James cuando sus padres se sentaron frente a él.

-Ya casi – dijo Hermione –. Hay que esperar un poco.

-Me gusta este lugar – comentó Harry mirando la decoración del local.

Las mesas eran de madera color canela oscuro; cada mesa poseía dos sofás, pero sin apoyabrazos, muy parecidos a los que usaban las cafeterías de los años cincuenta; los colores de las paredes eran blancas y amarillo pálido, dándole mayor luminosidad al lugar y como cuadros utilizaban fotografías de la ciudad. La música que se escuchaba era balada americana.

-Si, es muy acogedor – admitió Hermione.

-A mi solo me gusta los sándwichs – comentó James distraídamente jugando con el servilletero.

-No me extraña – dijo Hermione mirando de reojo a Harry –. Deja eso en su lugar, James.

El niño miró a Hermione y dejó el servilletero quieto, quitando las manos con mucha lentitud; cuando estaba a punto de bajarlas de la mesa, las volvió a colocar sobre el servilletero y lo cambió de lugar, dejándolo allí y retirando nuevamente las manos, no había apartado su mirada de la de Hermione. Ella se mantuvo impasible observando al niño. James colocó sus manos sobre el borde de la mesa, miró a Harry y le sonrió, para después volver a coger el servilletero y ponerlo junto a la ventana, donde finalmente lo dejó.

-Esta bien – dijo James al final. Suspiró y fijó su vista hacia la ventana, observando la calle y los transeúntes.

-Me gustaría saber – le dijo Hermione a Harry en voz baja – qué fue lo que hablaste con Libby.

Harry se volvió hacia ella, pues como estaba junto a la ventana, se había dedicado a contemplar a James.

-Creo que eso es algo entre ella y yo – respondió Harry en voz baja.

-¿Tiene algo de malo que me entere? – preguntó Hermione sin alterarse, para que James no se diera cuenta.

-No, pero es algo entre ella y yo.

-Me doy cuenta que no confías en mi – le reprochó Hermione –. Pero no importa, la conozco, y sé lo que te dijo.

Harry se acercó más a ella, quedando sus rostros muy pegados, para poder hablar con la voz aún más baja.

-Tú eras la persona en la que más confiaba en la vida – se limitó a decir él.

-No parece.

-Y según tú, ¿qué fue lo que ella me dijo?

-Me imagino que te habrá contado cómo nos conocimos, lo mucho que me ayudó cuando estuve a punto de... – cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando los labios y volvió a abrirlos – de perder a James...

-Lo siento – la interrumpió Harry.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Lo que te dije la noche que discutimos en tu casa: que te habías buscado lo que te pasó cuando llegaste aquí. Nunca pensé que... – dejó la frase inconclusa y miró al niño, que tenía la boca pegada al vidrio de la ventana e inflaba constantemente las mejillas.

-¡James! – llamó Hermione.

El niño se sobresaltó y la miró. El lugar del vidrio donde anteriormente tenía pegado los labios, estaba babeado. Hermione le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y él se limitó a limpiar la zona con la mano.

-Ya... limpio – dijo James con timidez.

-Libby me dijo que era sietemesino – continuó Harry.

-Para ser más exactos, siete meses y dos semanas – dijo Hermione con su vista puesta en James, el niño volvía a jugar con el servilletero. Luego miró a Harry –. Me embarazaste a finales de Abril. Aquel día, después de la final de quidditch, cuando nos quedamos solos en la torre.

-¡Sándwich! – exclamó James.

Una muchacha estaba junto a ellos con una bandeja en la mano derecha y leyendo un cupón en la izquierda.

-El sándwich de cordero sin queso es para... – dijo ella.

-"Pala" mi – dijo James alzando una mano. La chica le puso sobre la mesa el sándwich.

-El sándwich de atún sin cebolla es...

-Para mí – la interrumpió Hermione. La chica repitió la labor y colocó el sándwich frente a Hermione.

-Y el sándwich de pollo es para mí – se adelantó Harry.

La mesera también puso el sándwich frente a Harry y luego colocó cada lata de coca-cola al lado de cada sándwich. Dejó unas pequeñas vasijas de plástico sobre la mesa que contenían diferentes clases de salsas y tomó la pirámide con el número seis. Antes de que se marchara, Hermione le dio una propina.

-Buen provecho – dijo Harry tomando su sándwich.

-Gi – dijo James con la boca llena.

Pasadas las dos de la tarde, salieron de Subway. Mientras caminaban hasta el auto, James se frotaba el estomago a causa de la llenura.

-¿Y "ahola" qué hacemos? – preguntó el niño cuando Harry emprendió camino.

-Vamos a casa, te bañas y te pones tu disfraz para que más tarde vallamos a pedir dulces – explicó Hermione con cariño.

-"Pelo", si ya me bañé hoy – protestó James.

-Entonces, te bañas con agua caliente – intervino Harry.

-Siendo asi... – aceptó el niño con más entusiasmo.

-Bueno, me tienes que decir por dónde vamos a tu casa – le dijo Harry a Hermione –. Esta parte de la ciudad no la conozco.

-En realidad, nunca terminas de conocer a New York – comentó Hermione –. Hace casi cinco años que vivo aquí y apenas conozco la mitad de la ciudad.

Llegaron a la casa de Hermione a las tres de la tarde. Al ingresar en ella, _Crookshanks_ los recibió maullando y con la cola estirada. James lo cargó en sus brazos y lo llevó a su habitación. Harry descargó la mochila de su hijo en el sofá de la sala para luego dirigirse a la cocina con Hermione. Al ingresar en ella se sorprendió de lo parecida que era a la de su casa: pintada en colores claros, con todos los electrodomésticos esenciales para la preparación de alimentos y dos puertas, una de ellas hacia el patio; la diferencia era que no tenía una mesa, en lugar de ella había un pequeño y delgado mesón con dos sillas de tres patas.

-Siéntate – le dijo Hermione con amabilidad.

-Viven muy bien – comentó Harry al sentarse.

-Se hace lo que se puede – dijo Hermione distraídamente mientras realizaba un complicado movimiento con la varita apuntando a una de las estanterías de la cual salieron un par de tazas –. La verdad es que Libby me ayuda muchísimo con los gastos de la casa.

Las tazas aterrizaron impecablemente en el mesón, frente a Harry y con otro toque de su varita sobre una tetera, Hermione hizo que pitara y de ella saliera té.

-¿Y por qué no viven con los padres de ella?

-Porque ahora viven en la costa oeste, viven en Seattle. ¡_Accio_ _galletas_! – agregó apuntando a un tarro metálico que había al otro lado de la cocina.

El tarro atravesó la cocina y fue a parar impecablemente a las manos de Hermione. Lo abrió, lo dejó en el mesón y se sentó frente a Harry.

-Ahora si, quiero saber cómo es que conocías el nombre y la dirección de la escuela de James – le dijo a Harry después de dar un sorbo a su té –. ¡Puaj!, no tiene azúcar.

No utilizó la varita. Se levantó para buscar el azúcar en una de las estanterías, dándole tiempo suficiente a Harry para pensar su respuesta. Al sentarse nuevamente frente a Harry y luego de echar dos cucharadas a su taza, lo miró exigiendo una respuesta.

-Fue gracias a Ron – admitió Harry.

-¡Ron! – dijo Hermione arqueando las cejas.

-Si, parece mentira, ¿verdad?. Pero fue él quien encontró a James, lo hizo a través de Internet.

-Pero no lo habría encontrado si él no supiera su nombre – comentó Hermione con suspicacia.

-Yo se lo dije – respondió Harry sin mirarla, disimulando que estaba poniéndole azúcar a su té.

-¿Tú?... Pero ¿cómo? ¿cómo supiste que tuve un niño y que se llamaba James?

-Es que... – masculló Harry, dejó a un lado la taza y la miró –. Es que los vi en el verano, en Londres.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y también dejó a un lado su taza de té.

-¿Que nos viste? – repitió ella muy sorprendida.

-Si, fue el día de mi cumpleaños...

-En el centro comercial – lo interrumpió Hermione.

-En la librería del centro comercial – puntualizó Harry.

-Pero... pero... ¡yo no te vi.! Y... y... ¿cómo sabias que era el niño?

-Yo tampoco te había visto – admitió Harry –. Pero reconocí tu voz, y estabas allí, llamándolo y estirándole la mano, mientras Libby pagaba la cuenta de sus compras. Fue increíble, tan solo habían pasado unos instantes desde que hablé con él cuando me entero que era mi hijo.

-¿Tú eras el fanático de los Yankees? – preguntó Hermione en un hilo de voz.

-Si – respondió Harry. Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano.

-¡No puede ser! – susurró Hermione –. ¿Y por qué no nos abordaste? ¿por qué no nos detuviste?

-No pude – dijo Harry con amargura –. No pude reaccionar a tiempo – explicó él ante la mirada de Hermione –. Cómo crees que me sentí después de verlos en un momento y en un lugar tan inesperado, cuando creía que todo estaba perdido.

-Pues eres bastante lento, Harry – opinó Hermione con descaro.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? – preguntó él muy indignado.

-Es la verdad – dijo ella luego de sorber otro poco de su té –. Por eso dejaste de buscarnos, ¿no?

ZUM

Entre ellos pasó volando una pequeña esfera dorada con alas, que recorrió la cocina describiendo complicadas trayectorias: unas rectas con agudas curvas, espirales y pequeños círculos.

-¡James! – exclamó Hermione –, ¿qué te he dicho?

-¿De qué? – gritó el niño a lo lejos.

-¡De qué va a ser! – dijo Hermione con sarcasmo –. De la snitch.

La pequeña pelota dorada seguía dando su recorrido por la cocina. _Crookshanks_ apareció en escena nuevamente y saltó con mucha habilidad sobre el mesón, siguió con su vista a la snitch y se lanzó hacia ella cuando la vio cerca. Hermione lo cogió en el aire y Harry agarró la snitch.

-Es que se me escapó – dijo James cuando llegó a la cocina.

-Ten más cuidado con eso, por favor – le dijo Hermione con seriedad mientras dejaba a _Crookshanks_ en el suelo –. Acuérdate que vivimos en una zona muggle.

-Pues yo si me "acueldo" – admitió el niño –, "pelo" ella no – añadió señalando la mano de Harry que tenía firmemente agarrada la snitch.

-¿Creen que es graciosos? – preguntó Hermione cuando Harry y James intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices.

-Si – respondieron ambos al unísono.

Hermione los miró con los ojos entornados.

-Dame aca – le ordenó a Harry estirando la mano.

-¿El qué? – preguntó él aguantándose la risa a causa de la cara de Hermione

-La snitch.

-No – dijo él escondiendo la mano tras la espalda.

Hermione rodeó el mesón y se lanzó sobre Harry, tratando de arrebatarle la pelotita. Se formó un forcejeo entre ambos y lejos de tornarse en violento, se volvió un juego de niños pequeños por una paleta.

-Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor – le decía Harry entre risas arrinconándose contra la pared para proteger mejor la snitch.

-Ya veras lo que te pasará por retarme, Harry – le advirtió Hermione.

Mientras seguían forcejeando, James se sentó y _Crookshanks_ volvió a saltar sobre el mesón. Niño y gato observaron muy atentos la batalla campal ladeando levemente sus respectivas cabezas hacia la derecha y en completo silencio. Aprovechando que Harry estaba arrinconado contra la pared, Hermione le agarró el cuello con su brazo derecho y lo ladeó hacia la izquierda para así con su mano derecha llevarla directamente a la espalda de Harry y cogerle la mano donde aferraba la snitch.

-¡Uy!, no Hermione, me vas a lesionar – le decía Harry arrinconándose más contra la pared. Sentía como su mano y la de Hermione se aplastaban contra ella.

-Entonces, damela – dijo Hermione en tono melosamente peligroso e inclinando más a Harry hacia la izquierda.

-No – dijo Harry en un hilo de voz, estaba perdiendo el equilibrio.

-Damela – repitió Hermione inclinando más a Harry hasta casi doblarle por completo la cintura –. Es mía.

-No, es mía – la contradijo James desde su excelente ubicación en el mesón.

-Si – coincidió Harry, sentía que su cintura y cuello se partirían.

Con un último esfuerzo, Hermione terminó de inclinar a Harry. Estando a punto de perder el equilibrio, él la tomó de la cintura con la mano que le quedaba libre. Si se iba a dar contra el suelo, no lo haría solo. Y así fue. Ambos cayeron y Harry recibió el mayor daño, ya que además de su propio peso también recibió el peso de Hermione. Los dos gritaron porque las manos con las que estaban forcejeando por la snitch fueron aplastadas por el peso de sus cuerpos y estriparon a la pelotita, a Harry se le ladearon las gafas. James soltó una carcajada y el gato movió su cola de cepillo, Hermione miró a si hijo y el niño continuó burlándose sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada amenazante de su madre.

-Harry, mi mano – se quejó Hermione –. Levántate.

-No puedo. Estas encima mío.

Hermione se sonrojó y con un evidente esfuerzo se levantó un poco, dejándole espacio suficiente a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo. Harry la imitó y las manos quedaron libres, al igual que la snitch, la cual salió volando como si fuera una mosca tonta o si estuviera muy borracha. A causa del aplastón, la pelotita volaba de una manera muy lenta y parecía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo. Hermione se levantó con rapidez para cogerla, pero _Crookshanks_ se adelantó y con un gran salto, la agarró con la boca.

-_Crookshanks_ – le reprochó Hermione.

El gato fue hasta donde James, saltó nuevamente sobre el mesón y se sentó frente a él. El niño estiró una mano y el felino puso en ella la snitch. James la agarró firmemente y acarició la cabeza de _Crookshanks_. El gato saltó nuevamente al suelo y fue hasta su dueña y se enroscó en su pierna.

-Oportunista – le recriminó ella en susurro. _Crookshanks_ no le hizo caso. Luego levantó la vista hacia James.

-Ya... baño – dijo el niño y salió disparado de la cocina.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – le preguntó a Harry mientras se frotaba la mano donde recibió el peso. Harry aún seguía en el suelo.

-Que me duele todo, y parece que me has lesionado – contestó él acomodándose las gafas. Después se apoyó sobre la mano que estuvo fuera de peligro durante el forcejeo y se levantó con lentitud haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-No es para tanto.

-Por si no lo sabias, soy deportista, y necesito que mi cuerpo esté sano para poder comer – dijo Harry sentándose de nuevo para poder terminar con su té.

-Si lo sabia – repuso Hermione sentándose de nuevo frente a Harry –. Juegas con los Cannons desde que salimos del colegio ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

-Me gusta estar informada – se limitó a decir para luego beber de su té.

Harry comprendió que no era oportuno hablar más sobre el asunto y prefirió cambiar de tema.

-¿Y, de qué se va a disfrazar James?

-No te vallas a reír – le advirtió Hermione.

-No lo haré – aseguró Harry.

-Será... – Suspiró – de Bob Esponja – y finalizado eso negó con la cabeza mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que se disfrace de Bob Esponja? – preguntó Harry sin poderse contener ante la actitud de Hermione.

-De malo, nada. Pero se disfrazó de lo mismo el año pasado – respondió distraídamente segundos después frotándose la muñeca.

-Bueno, mientras se sienta cómodo con lo que utilice... – comentó Harry hurgando en el tarro de galletas.

_Crookshanks_ se acercó a Harry y con una de sus patas le golpeaba la pierna para que le tirara una galleta. Harry cogió una de más y se la tiró al suelo. En agradecimiento, el gato maulló.

-Si, creo que si – coincidió Hermione antes de finalizar con su té.

Harry también finalizó con su merienda y mientras Hermione hechizaba las tazas para que se lavaran solas, él se encargó de tapar el tarro de galletas y ponerlo en su lugar.

-¿Quieres ver televisión? – preguntó Hermione. Harry asintió.

Salieron de la cocina, fueron hasta la sala y Harry se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Hacia la izquierda había un armario de dos puertas, color blanco envejecido Hermione lo abrió de par en par y dentro estaba el televisor. Cogió el control remoto y se lo dio a Harry.

-¿Y qué canal me recomiendas? – le preguntó Harry pasando lentamente de un canal a otro.

-A mi me gusta Discovery Magic.

-¿Discovery Magic? – repitió Harry deteniéndose en su cambio de canales y la miró – No me digas que son de los mismos de Discovery Channel.

-Si – confirmó Hermione, sentándose en una butaca junto al sofá – Ellos son de esas organizaciones que le van a todos los mercados.

-Entonces, solo tienes canales mágicos aquí.

-No – dijo Hermione – El cable es mágico. Pero la gran mayoría de canales son muggles.

-No sabía que existiera un cable mágico – dijo Harry muy sorprendido.

-Bueno, es que, la magia en Estados Unidos tiene mucha interacción con el mundo muggle – admitió Hermione –. Más en ciudades tan grandes como esta. Así que los magos han aprendido a vivir camuflados entre los muggles, pero sin dejar a un lado la mayoría de sus costumbres y a los muggles no se les hace raro porque piensan que son inmigrantes.

-Parece muy cómodo vivir aquí.

-Es muy cómodo vivir aquí.

Ante su curiosidad, Harry sintonizó el canal Discovery Magic. En ese horario estaban transmitiendo un especial sobre las esfinges griegas y egipcias. Las esfinges griegas tenían un significado muy siniestro: simboliza el mundo subterráneo la violencia gratuita y la destrucción. Las esfinges egipcias simbolizan realeza, fertilidad y vida después de la muerte. Mostraron imágenes de ambas, aunque las dos tenían cuerpo de león y la cabeza y el torso de humanos, solo las griegas tenían alas y rostro y pechos de mujer.

-Fue una esfinge griega la que me dijo el acertijo en el Torneo de los Tres Magos – dijo Harry por lo bajo.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo lo miró. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que finalizó el programa y comenzó otro sobre las leyendas de los bosques prohibidos creadas por los muggles en la selva amazónica de Brasil, Perú y Colombia.

A las cuatro y media James se reunió con ellos. Llevaba el cabello mojado y en una mano una gran esponja color amarilla, vestía de camisa blanca con una corbata roja y unos pantalones de largo hasta la rodilla también de color café, aunque las prendas las tenía mal puestas, torcidas. Harry se fijo en que su hijo tenía las mismas piernas delgadas con rodillas nudosas que él poseía en su niñez.

-Listo – dijo James muy contento.

-¿No te queda pequeño ese disfraz? – le preguntó Harry.

-No – contestó Hermione tratando de acomodarle la ropa al niño –. Le apliqué un encantamiento de extensión.

-O sea, que voy a "podel" "usalo" hasta que "clesca" más – concluyó James con una sonrisa – ¿Dónde esta mi bolsa de dulces?

-La dañaste el año pasado – le recordó Hermione – en tu afán de comerte los dulces muy rápido.

James hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-No te preocupes – lo tranquilizó Harry –, yo haré una para ti. ¿Tienes una hoja o un pergamino que no utilices? – le preguntó a Hermione.

-Claro – dijo ella. Se levantó, fue hasta el closet donde estaba el televisor y de un cajón bajo sacó un pedazo de pergamino.

Se lo dio a Harry y él con un golpe seco de la varita lo transformó en una amplia bolsa de papel.

-Ahí tienes – le dijo Harry a James pasándole la bolsa –, para que no te midas esta tarde.

-Si "señol"


	11. Capítulo 11

**11**

**CARAMELO EN LA CENA**

Después de que James tuvo su disfraz de Bob Esponja debidamente acomodado, los tres salieron de la casa acompañados por _Crookshanks_ al cual James le había puesto una chaqueta de motociclista color negra tamaño miniatura, ideal para el animal y debido a ella caminaba como si estuviera saltando. En el andén de la casa vecina se encontraron con una señora que acompañaba a un grupo de más o menos siete niños, todos de edades diferentes y disfrazados de monstruos como momias, vampiros y fantasmas.

¡Ross! – dijo la señora –. No le pegues a tu hermano, no vez que es más pequeño. Y tú, Tiffany, no vuelvas a patear la puerta o le digo a tu madre.

Los tres avanzaron hasta la puerta y llamaron. Un anciano les abrió.

-"Tliqui", "tliqui", halloween – canturreó James agitando su bolsa de dulces.

-Hola, pequeño – saludó el anciano con mucha energía tocando la espuma que el niño tenía sobre la cabeza –. Ya me imaginaba que no faltaría Bob Esponja.

-Es lo "mejol" de lo "mejol" – dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Pues si, es un disfraz mucho más bonitos que esos horripilantes monstruos – comentó el anciano mientras depositaba en la bolsa de James una gran cantidad de caramelos –. Bien hecho que no lo hayan disfrazado de esos bichos – les dijo a Harry y Hermione.

Ambos se miraron y no dijeron nada.

-Muchas "glacias", "señol" Don Anciano – le dijo James cuando cerró su bolsa.

-Disfruta mucho de los dulces, pequeño. Y no estaría mal que le dieras unos cuantos al gato – añadió el anciano mirando a _Crookshanks_ que se había sentado estratégicamente al lado de James. El niño asintió.

Siguieron su camino, visitando todas las casas por las que pasaban, encontrándose con grupos de niños disfrazados de toda clase de personajes. Harry vio a varios disfrazados como el mago Gandalf, también varios súper héroes muggles y muchas niñas disfrazadas de brujas, aunque bastante siniestras. Se demoraron casi cuarenta minutos en visitar todas las casas de la calle donde vivía Hermione, principalmente porque tuvieron que esperar varias veces para que le tocara el turno a James de recibir los dulces o porque se encontraban con amiguitos suyos en el recorrido. Algunas casas tenían colgadas en la puerta figuras de gatos negros y murciélagos, o calabazas con fantasmas; pero la decoración que más le gustó a Harry fue la de los jardines, en ellos había pequeñas estatuas de brujas muy feas, con gnomos muggles y calabazas con velas o bombillos, seguramente para encenderlos al anochecer. Avanzaron una calle más y James ya comenzaba a tener problemas con su bolsa de dulces.

-"Cleo" que no me van a "cabel" todos – dijo él con pesimismo.

La bolsa estaba casi llena y debido al peso, en cualquier momento se desfondaría.

-No te preocupes – le dijo Hermione tomando la bolsa –. Yo te la arreglo – Se sentó en el prado con la bolsa entre las piernas –. Harry, siéntate y cúbreme.

Harry se sentó al lado de ella, hasta _Crookshanks_ sabía lo que tramaba porque se parqueó al otro lado de Hermione con su cola muy levantada para tapar la visión de los curiosos. Harry abrió su chaqueta y Hermione puso la bolsa casi dentro de ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Apuntó con su varita murmurando algo y segundos después le dio la bolsa a James.

-Ya está – le dijo al niño como si nada. Varias personas que pasaban por allí la miraron con curiosidad al verla a ella, a Harry y al gato sentados en el prado, pero siguieron su camino.

-Uff, menos mal – comentó James muy contento –, y ya no pesa nada.

-James, chist – le advirtió Harry llevándose un dedo a los labios. El niño también se llevó un dedo a los labios y asintió.

Continuaron visitando las casas del sector, Harry calculó que habían estado en por lo menos seis calles diferentes ya que varias veces cambiaron de dirección y en vez de seguir hacia el norte, desviaban hacia el occidente. El tiempo pasó muy rápido y pronto cayó la noche y con ella llegó una fría brisa, común de la temporada de otoño. Eran mas de las siete y James se dejó caer sobre el prado de un jardín, cerca de unas calabazas que servían de faroles, muy agotado por la caminata. _Crookshanks_ se sentó a su lado rascando la cabeza en su brazo.

-Creo que es hora de irnos a casa – comentó Harry sentándose al lado del gato –, James está muy cansado.

-No, no es "cielto" – protestó el niño negando con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo – le dijo Hermione a Harry, se arrodilló frente a James y levantando su barbilla agregó –¿No estás cansado¿Ni siquiera tienes un poco de hambre?

El niño permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, mirando los escudriñantes ojos de su madre para luego asentir con la cabeza.

-"Pelo"¿qué vamos a "comel"?

¿Comida china? – le dijo Hermione a Harry.

-Sí, rico.

Hermione sacó de su chaqueta su teléfono móvil y realizó la llamada para el domicilio.

-Bueno, el repartidor se demora un poquito, así que tenemos tiempo de ir a casa – comentó Hermione levantándose del suelo.

Harry también se levantó, pero James no lo hizo. Los miró a ambos y dijo en voz baja, que sonaba a culpabilidad:

-Es que... estoy cansado.

Harry y Hermione se rieron.

-Entonces, yo te cargo – dijo Harry hincándose frente a James.

Le dio a Hermione la bolsa de dulces y cargó al niño. _Crookshanks_ se levantó y camino junto a ellos de regreso a casa. Hermione le quitó a James la gran esponja que tenía en la cabeza para que esta no le estorbara a Harry. El niño abrazó en cuello de Harry con su mano derecha y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro derecho de Harry. Nada más en llegar al jardín de la casa de Hermione, se parqueó delante de ella un automóvil muy viejo, con letras chinas pintadas en rojo que ocupaban casi toda la carcasa del carro. De él bajó un chico muy joven con una bolsa plástica llena de cajas medianas.

-Buenas noches – dijo el chico haciendo una inclinación oriental –. Su pedido. Son sesenta con veintisiete.

Hermione le dio el dinero al chico y recibió la bolsa. El joven salió corriendo de allí y se marchó. Cuando subían las escaleras, sonó un frenazo. Ambos se volvieron para ver, hasta James levantó la cabeza para observar. El frenazo lo había dado un automóvil convertible azul oscuro que en esos momentos estaba cubierto.

-Libby – dijo Hermione.

Y si era ella, pero el que conducía era Ron. Ambos se bajaron con antifaces en sus rostros. Libby llevaba uno que cubría la mitad de su cara y que estaba lleno de plumas de muchos colores. Ron tenía uno negro, parecía El Zorro. Además, ambos llevaban bolsas pequeñas color naranja.

-Dulces – les dijo Ron muy contento agitando su bolsa.

¿Ustedes pidieron dulces? – preguntó Hermione son sorna.

-Nosotros no – dijo Libby –. Todos los que estábamos.

-Y éramos como diez – continuó Ron como si nada –. Pero no es que los hubiéramos pedido, es que nos lo dieron.

-Si – confirmó Libby – Nosotros íbamos por la calle, con estos espectaculares antifaces y los automóviles paraban y nos daban dulces. Ni modo de decirles que no. Y parece que no fuimos los únicos a los que nos fue bien – le comentó a Ron –. Mira la bolsa que tiene Hermione.

-Es mía – dijo James –. Hay un pocotón.

Todos ingresaron a la casa. Harry bajó a James y se sentó con Ron en la sala. Hermione, Libby y el niño fueron hasta la cocina.

-Y¿cómo fue todo? – le preguntó Ron mientras hurgaba en su bolsa de dulces.

-Muy bien, la obra de James fue sensacional – contestó mientras le quitaba la chaqueta a _Crookshanks_.

¿Y con Hermione? – preguntó el pelirrojo en voz baja quitándose el antifaz.

-Normal, ya sabes – dijo Harry observando como el gato se restregaba sobre la alfombra que tapizaba la sala, agradecido de no llevar más esa prenda.

-La echó – dijo Ron en un susurro.

¿Qué?

-Que Hermione echó a Libby – continuó Ron mirando a que las chicas no aparecieran por allí –. Fue después de que llegaran de Inglaterra.

¿Que la echó? – susurró Harry muy sorprendido –¿por qué?

-Pues por qué va a ser, por llevar a James a escondidas. Pero no te preocupes que a la media hora Hermione se arrepintió y limaron asperezas. Por ese problema es que Libby no puede darnos la dirección de la casa para que utilices la red flu.

-Ya se me hacía raro que Hermione no hubiera armado un problema por eso – dijo Harry.

-Pues si – coincidió Ron –, ya sabes lo delicada que es.

-Pero, de todas maneras estuvo mal hecho por parte de Libby llevar a James sin decirle nada a Hermione – admitió Harry –¿qué tal que les hubiera pasado algo?

-Eres bastante optimista – le dijo Ron con vehemencia, luego se metió a la boca un caramelo.

En ese momento James llegó donde ellos y se sentó al lado de Harry.

-Fui a "lescatal" mis dulces – les dijo agitando su bolsa.

¿Y cuántos recogiste? – le preguntó Ron con mucho interés.

-Muchos, "mila" – y volcó sobre la mesa de centro todo el contenido de su bolsa.

Sobre la mesa se formó una montaña de caramelos. Ron se quedó estupefacto ante la visión que tenía: habían tantos caramelos, que muchos de ellos caían al suelo y a pesar de estar sentado, el pico de la montaña estaba casi a la altura de su cabeza.

¿Serán suficientes para satisfacerte? – le preguntó Ron a James.

-"Plobemos" – respondió el niño.

Cogió uno de los caramelos, lo desenvolvió y se lo metió a la boca.

-Si, "cleo" que si.

-Por tu bien, es mejor que no te los comas todos esta noche – le dijo Harry.

¿Por qué? – preguntaron a la vez Ron y James, aunque James dijo: "pol" qué.

-Porque te puede doler el estómago – argumentó Harry.

-Eso no "impolta" – dijo el niño –, ya se "quitalá".

¿Y crees que eso le bastará a tu madre? – le preguntó Harry.

-No – contestó James abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Ves, es por tu bien – dijo esta vez Ron.

James comenzó a guardar los dulces en su bolsa, llenando sus pequeñas manos de caramelos, así que no se notaba que disminuyera la gran montaña que había sobre la mesa de centro. Harry lo detuvo y con un sencillo conjuro, todos los dulces ingresaron volando a la bolsa. Hermione y Libby se reunieron con ellos, ambas llevaban levitando sobre bandejas las cajas de arroz chino y cinco vasos con un jarrón y Libby también se había quitado su antifaz.

-A comer – anunció Libby alegremente colocando la bandeja con las cajas de comida donde antes estaba la montaña de dulces.

¿Y, qué es eso? – preguntó Ron acercándose para olfatear las cajas.

-Es comida china – contestó Hermione poniendo la bandeja de las bebidas al lado de la bandeja de las cajas –. Y no es necesario que lo olfatees, Ron.

-No pretenderás que me coma eso sin saber su procedencia – le dijo Ron señalando las cajas.

-No te preocupes – intervino Libby –. Hermione solo come cosas que hayan pasado por todos los controles existentes de calidad.

-Siendo así...

Cada uno cogió una caja de la mesa, media aproximadamente veinte centímetros de alto y en la parte superior se abría jalando hacia los extremos las dos pestañitas que unidas formaban una especie de flor. Como cubiertos utilizarían cada uno un par de palillos chinos, que les costó bastante utilizar.

-Uno no puede comer nada con esto – se quejó Ron cuando trataba de retener un poco de arroz con unos trozos de verduras en ellos –, te lo vas a llevar a la boca y ya no está.

-Que idiotez – susurró Hermione. Dejó a un lado sus palillos, sacó su varita y apunto a uno de ellos, convirtiéndolo en tenedor –. Mucho mejor.

Los demás la imitaron, menos James, que los miró con una mezcla de asombro y envidia.

¿Y yo? – les dijo, a ninguno en particular, agitando los palillos en lo alto.

-Pásamelos – le dijo Ron. Al tener uno en la mano le dio un golpe seco con la varita y lo convirtió en una cuchara muy torcida. Se la pasó a James.

-"Glacias", Ron, me gusta mucho.

Continuaron comiendo animadamente, mientras Libby y Ron les contaban lo que habían hecho durante todo el día. Primero fueron a Yoguen Früz, donde Ron se compró un enorme helado; después fueron a Albany, la capital del estado de New York, donde permanecieron el resto del día con los amigos de Libby, todos magos y brujas, y los cuales le enseñaron a Ron a jugar el quodpot. En el juego hay once jugadores por equipo, los miembros de un equipo se pasan entre si la quod o quaffle modificada y tratan de meterla en el pot del otro extremo del campo antes de que explote. El jugador al que le explote la quod en las manos debe abandonar el terreno de juego. Una vez la quod está segura en la pot (un pequeño caldero que tiene una solución que impide que la quod estalle), el equipo anota un punto y entonces se saca una pelota nueva al campo de juego.

-Pero no hay nada como el quidditch – dijo el pelirrojo en tono convincente al finalizar el relato.

-Pues, no sé que le ven al quidditch – comentó Libby distraídamente mientras se servia más bebida –. Es más emocionante ver como a tu oponente se le estalla la quod en la cara, o como tiene que salir volando como una flecha hacia la pot para que no le estalle la pelota.

Levantó la vista para ver que Harry y Ron la miraban como si fuera una pequeña babosa. Ella no se dejó intimidar y se bebió su vaso como si nada para al final soltar un suave eructo.

-Libby – le reprochó Hermione.

¿Qué?

-No lo hagas delante de James, por favor.

-Pues él debería aprender – opinó Libby –, en las escuelas muggles el que no sepa eructar es un perdedor, en especial para los chicos.

¿Aquí tienen esa costumbre? – le preguntó Harry muy asombrado.

-Claro, es más, hasta hacen campeonatos. Yo participé en varios y gané algunos. Lo malo es que cuando vas a una escuela de magia, no es tan bien visto.

¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó Hermione temiendo la respuesta.

-Porque en más de una vez me pusieron a escribir a causa de eso – respondió Libby con desdén, se aclaró la garganta y recitó –: Un eructo no es una respuestaó, "El ministro lo hizo" no es excusaó, No gané la Orden de Merlín de eructos, No estoy acá con una beca erúctica, La primera enmienda no habilita a eructar...

¿La primera enmienda? – preguntó Ron entre risas.

-Es la constitución – explicó Libby –. En Estados Unidos permitió la libertad de expresión.

-Entonces, a causa de tu encantadora costumbre te pusieron a copiar varias veces – dijo Hermione en tono burlón.

-No solo a causa de esa – le dijo Libby con solemnidad, parecía enorgullecerse por los castigos recibidos –, entre otras me pusieron a escribir: No dormiré mientras soy educada, No tengo poder de abogada sobre las de primer año, No pediré helado a gritos, Un mono entrenado no podría enseñar defensa personal muggle, Mi suspensión no fue mutua...

Todos estaban rojos de la risa, Libby se sintió halagada.

-Al único de nosotros que no la pusieron a copiar en el colegio fue a Hermione – comento Harry cuando pudo contener su risa.

-Me lo imaginaba – dijo Libby –. Aunque, si lo hubiera hecho, le hubieran puesto a copiar: No destacaré la ignorancia del cuerpo docente.

Finalizaron con su comida, aunque James fue el único que no lo hizo, dejó la mitad de la caja llena ya que no podía comer más. Ron se ofreció voluntariamente a terminar con ella.

-_Evanesco_ – exclamó Hermione apuntando con su varita a las cajas que estaban sobre la mesa, al instante desaparecieron.

¿A dónde van cuando dices eso? – le preguntó James.

-Directo a la basura – explicó Hermione –. Cuando pronuncias ese hechizo lo haces pensando en el lugar donde quieres que aparezcan.

¿Me dejas "intentalo"? – le preguntó James con una sonrisita.

-No – dijo de plano Hermione guardándose la varita en la chaqueta –. Cuando estés en el colegio.

-Ya estoy en el colegio – argumentó James con impaciencia.

-En el colegio de magia – puntualizó Hermione.

James arrugó el ceño y cogió su bolsa de dulces para sacar varios caramelos.

-Y cambiando de tema – dijo Hermione mirando con recelo a James –¿Qué tal te ha parecido Estados Unidos, Ron?

-Admito, y me sostengo en mi palabra, que me ha gustado mucho. "Mankatan" es espectacular.

-Manhattan – lo corrigió Hermione.

-Como sea, me entendiste – le dijo Ron sin darle importancia –. Pasamos por allí de volada y cuando miras los edificios, sientes que se te vienen encima... ¡Wow, que sensación más rara.

-En otra oportunidad, subimos al Empire State – le propuso Libby –. Te hubiera llevado al World Trade Center, pero... bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó.

¿Las torres que se cayeron con los avionasos? – preguntó Ron, Libby asintió con tristeza – Si, es una lástima lo que ocurrió. Cada mundo tiene su Señor Tenebroso.

Entre todos ellos se formó un tenso silencio, del que al parecer James no se había dado cuenta ya que estaba desenvolviendo tranquilamente lo que la parecer era su tercer caramelo.

¿Y cómo te parecieron los amigos de Libby? – le preguntó Hermione para romper el hielo.

-Me cayeron muy bien...

-A Ron le gustó Wendy – le susurró Libby.

-Eso no es cierto – saltó él, con el rostro rojo.

-Claro que si – lo contradijo Libby en tono burlón –. Yo te vi. Cuando la viste pusiste una cara así – Abrió la boca, puso una mirada perdida y sacó un poco la lengua.

Ron le hizo mala cara.

-Es increíble que aún te enfades por esas cosas, Ron – le dijo Hermione con seriedad.

A ella también le hizo mala cara, sacó un caramelo de su pequeña bolsa, se lo metió a la boca y a ambas chicas les volteó la cara.

-Especuladoras – murmuró.

-Ay, no te enfades – dijo Libby con naturalidad –. ¿Sabes qué deberías hacer? Llámala.

¡Ni de chiste! – exclamó Ron, horrorizado de solo pensarlo.

¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar? Que te cuelgue, y ya.

-No – dijo Ron con rotundidad.

En ese momento Harry sintió que algo se apoyaba sobre su brazo izquierdo, se volvió hacia ese lado y vio a James profundamente dormido sobre él, con la bolsa de dulces ladeada. Hermione, que estaba al lado de James, cogió la bolsa y la puso sobre la mesa.

-Mucho cuidado con los dulces del niño – les advirtió a Libby y a Ron.

Se levantó para cargar a James, pero Harry lo tomó entre sus brazos y fue él quien lo hizo. Antes de salir de la sala, Hermione les dirigió una mirada amenazadora a Libby y a Ron, que miraban con avaricia la bolsa de dulces de James.

-Vamos, Harry. Hace horas que debió haber estado durmiendo.

Salieron de la sala y con lo primero que Harry se topó fue con una puerta, posiblemente era la de la habitación de Hermione ya que ella siguió por el pasillo hacia una que había en el medio. Harry ya sabía que la de Libby era la última, una vez vio a la chica y a James entrar por ella. Hermione abrió la puerta e ingresó en la habitación, Harry la siguió. Ella encendió una lámpara que había en la mesa de noche del niño y quedó iluminada su habitación. Era pequeña, ideal para él; la cama estaba pegada contra las paredes, en la cabecera y de un lado; al lado de la cama había un tapete; y junto a la ventana un pequeño escritorio con una urna de cristal; en las paredes estaban incrustadas varias estanterías que estaban adornadas con juguetes de toda clase, desde carritos hasta muñecos de accion; en el lado opuesto a la pared donde estaba pegada la cama habían dos puertas en cenefas, Harry supuso que ese era el closet; pero la característica principal de la habitación era que las cortinas, la colcha de la cama y el tapete eran de Bob Esponja y al fijarse en la lámpara no le sorprendió descubrir que también era de él.

Hermione deshizo la cama y la acomodó para que el niño durmiera en ella, de la mesa de noche sacó una pijama con pantalón de rayas.

-Acuéstalo, por favor – le pidió a Harry.

Él lo hizo y entre los dos le cambiaron la ropa. Harry se sorprendió de que a pesar que le movían los brazos y las piernas, el niño no se inmutaba y seguía profundamente dormido. Resultó bastante difícil colocarle el pijama; no por el pantalón sino por la camiseta, casi no son capaz de coordinar que metían primero, si la cabeza o los brazos. Una vez que quedó empijamado, Harry lo acomodó y Hermione colocó debidamente las cobijas, le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó. Harry la imitó, aunque antes de levantarse le acarició suavemente el cabello, era la primera vez que le daba el beso de las buenas noches.

-Vamos – lo apremió Hermione en susurro.

Ella abrió la puerta mientras Harry apagaba la lámpara. Antes de llegar a la puerta, Harry asió la mano de Hermione y la acercó un poco a él.

-Muchas gracias por haberme permitido estar con James – le dijo en susurró para que el niño no se despertara.

-No tienes nada qué agradecerme, Harry – dijo Hermione en voz baja, tratando de restarle importancia –. Era importante para él, y yo lo comprendo.

¿Y, para ti? – le susurró Harry acercándose más a ella.

-Yo no importo, importa James – le respondió alejando su rostro, temiendo lo que Harry pudiera hacer.

Pero eso no le bastó, porque tal como la primera vez que lo hizo, puso una mano en su cintura y la otra en la nuca, la apoyó contra la pared, y la besó, y fue tan rápido como cuando lo hizo en Hogsmeade en su séptimo año. Hermione no movió un músculo; bueno, en realidad movió tres: el labio superior, el labio inferior y la lengua. Permanecieron así durante varios segundos, Harry daba lo mejor de sí para satisfacer lo que Hermione en esos momentos le exigía: pasión y calidez.

¡Que no! – exclamó alguien a lo lejos.

Ambos se separaron con rapidez y salieron de la habitación a paso rápido hacia la sala, de donde se suponía habían oído la queja.

¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió Hermione al llegar.

Libby y Ron estaban forcejeando con un teléfono inalámbrico negro, aunque al parecer, Libby quería entregárselo a las malas a Ron.

-Nada – dijo Ron con rapidez escapando de las garras de Libby –. Vámonos – le susurró a Harry –, ya es muy tarde.

-Cobarde – murmuró Libby con desdén.

¿Qué harías tu si yo descubro que te gusta un chico, y te acoso para que lo llames? – le preguntó Ron alejado de ella.

-Pues, lo llamo – admitió ella tranquilamente.

-Pues ¿sabes, a mi no me gusta ir tan rápido – le dijo Ron, como si tratara de zanjar la conversación.

-Si, los ingleses son muy aburridos – comentó Libby.

¿Perdón? – interrumpió Hermione muy ofendida. Harry y Ron querían despescuezar a la rubia.

-Los ingleses, no las inglesas – aclaró Libby con solemnidad –. ¿Saben qué? Voy a esperar a que James crezcaél si me hace caso... ¡Además, es divertido! – exclamó al final saliendo de la sala, luego volvió a entrar –. Nos vemos en el chat, Ron.

-Listo – dijo el pelirrojo. Al salir Libby de la sala, Ron se volvió hacia Hermione –. Bueno, nos vemos, creo. Y te quedó deliciosa la comida china, gracias.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entornados.

-Cuando quieras, vuelvo y la preparo – repuso ella.

Ron avanzó hasta ella para abrazarla, pero frenó en seco y trataba de acomodar los brazos poniendo uno arriba y otro abajo y cambiándolos de posición.

-Hazlo tu, a mi no me sale – le dijo Ron.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y lo abrazó.

¿Podemos aparecernos? – le preguntó Ron a Harry –. Es que me da flojera ir hasta el edificio abandonado.

¿No te importa si nos vamos directamente desde aquí? – preguntó Harry mirando a Hermione.

-No – contestó ella –. Creo que es más seguro.

-Hermione... ¿el baño? – dijo Ron con timidez.

-Al fondo, la puerta azul.

Ron salió de la sala corriendo. Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos mientras _Crookshanks_ se acurrucaba en una butaca.

¿Le puedes decir a James que mañana lo llamo?

-Claro, no hay problema – repuso Hermione.

-Y no estaría mal que un fin de semana de estos vallan a la casa para pasarlo allí, de una vez James nos ve jugar al quidditch antes del receso de temporada¿qué te parece?

Hermione permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Tal vez – se limitó a decir – ¿y, cuando es el receso de temporada?

-Es para finales de Noviembre. Ya sabes que el invierno es muy severo y es imposible jugar en la nieve – dijo Harry.

-Si – coincidió Hermione.

Se miraron los dos en completo silencio, Ron regresaría en cualquier momento y Harry tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad. Se acercó a Hermione para darle otro beso, pero ella giró la cara justo a tiempo y Harry la besó en la mejilla. Al instante llegó Ron.

-Nos vemos, Hermione – le dijo Harry un poco decepcionado –. Y, gracias de nuevo. ¿Preparado, Ron?

-Ahora si.

Ambos se concentraron y segundos después, un estallido se escuchó en el jardín trasero de una casa en el Valle de Godric.

-Estoy mareado – comentó Ron cuando ingresaron a la casa por la cocina.

-Bueno, es que es más agotador cuando te apareces desde tan lejos ¿no crees?

Pasaron por la sala y a través de la oscuridad se vio titilando el número que indicaban los mensajes que había en la contestadora. Eran más de cuarenta, pero ninguno de los dos mostró interés en escucharlos. Al ingresar en su habitación, Harry encendió la chimenea y puso a cargar su móvil para que al día siguiente Ron editara las fotografías que le había tomado a James. Mientras conectaba el teléfono y aprovechando que ya tenía señal, Harry verifico el buzón de mensajes, que tenía dieciséis, pero estaba tan cansado que los dejó para cuando amaneciera dentro de tres horas, aunque estaba seguro que dormiría muchas más.

-Buenas tardes – le dijo a Ron el día siguiente cuando ingresaba en la habitación del pelirrojo.

-Lo mismo a ti – contestó Ron con un gran bostezo aplastándose el cabello mientras acomodaba la pantalla de su computador.

-Mira, aquí están las fotos de James – continuó Harry entregándole el móvil –. Sácalas rápido para poder escuchar los mensajes que tengo.

-Y por qué no los escuchas de una vez – le propuso Ron

-No, más tarde. Me interesa más que edites primero las fotos.

-Como quieras. Y, ya escuchaste los otros mensajes, los del teléfono.

-No, aún...

Dejó la frase inconclusa, en la ventana de Ron se había posado una lechuza muy bonita de color gris. Abrió la ventana y la lechuza le estiró una pata, llevaba atado un sobre rojo.

-Eso qué es ¿un vocifeador? – preguntó Ron desde el computador.

-Creo... – murmuró Harry.

Tomó el sobre y la lechuza salió volando. ¿Quién le enviaría un vocifeador? Ya no estaba en el colegio para que le enviaran uno. Ante la curiosidad, lo abrió y de él salió una estridente y chillona voz.

¡Es el colmo, Te llamé durante todo el día. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar que ayer era mi cumpleaños? Y yo que te había perdonado por lo de tu hijo... ¿Por qué me haces esto? Y tú, Ron, es increíble que no se lo hayas recordado. No se puede confiar en ti. Y tú, Harry, tendrás que hacer algo extraordinario para compensar esta decepción. Adiós. – Y el vocifeador se incendio.

Harry y Ron se miraron atónitos.

¿Ayer era el cumpleaños de Estorbo? – inquirió Ron.

-Creo que si, y no le digas Estorbo, Ron.

¿Y Estorbo pretendía que yo te lo recordara? – preguntó Ron sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado en el vocifeador e ignorando la petición de Harry –. ¡Que vieja tan convencida! – exclamó negando con la cabeza.

-Y a mi se me olvidó – comentó Harry.

-No te lamentes por eso – comentó Ron distraídamente –. Más bien ve a preparar el almuerzo mientras yo edito las fotos de James.


	12. Capítulo 12

**12**

**EL TENDÓN DE AQUILES**

-Kropp con la quaffle y se la pasa a la gata Williams – narraba Lee Jordan al día siguiente, los Chudley Cannons se enfrentaban de locales contra los Tutshill Tornados –¡oh, Gorky, el cazador de los tornados se la quita, y va directo hacia el guardián¡Vamos, Ron! Lanza y... ¡la ataja¡buena esa, Weasley!

El clima era agreste, una mezcla de agua nieve. Llevaban jugando más de una hora y Harry no veía por ningún lado a la pequeña y escurridiza snitch, parecía que se hubiera escondido para no mojarse. Además, la buscadora de los Tornados le pisaba constantemente los talones.

-Y si, señores, porque por donde pasa el agua el mojado deja y el marcador es 110 para los Cannons contra 80 para los Tornados. Ahora la quaffle la tiene Bean, va derechita hacia la portería de los Tornados, pero su guardián es muy bueno, de no ser así, estarían súper goleados. Bean con un quiebre le pasa la quaffle a Kropp...

Harry vio la snitch, volaba cerca de la portería de Ron, justo en el poste del centro, a varios metros del suelo. Se desconectó por completo del partido y dirigió su _Nimbus 2-3D _hacia ese lugar. No le importó que las gotas de lluvia le quemaran la cara debido a la gran velocidad a la que volaba, la buscadora de los Tornados iba detrás de él, pero Harry llevaba una gran ventaja, ya iba a llegar a la halada pelota y de un momento a otro el objeto cambió de lugar. Harry la siguió, no se iba a permitir perderla para seguir mojándose. Estiró su mano derecha y al hacerlo sintió un estirón de un tendón en su codo, no le prestó atención y siguió con lo suyo, hasta que segundos después tenía empuñada a la anhelada snitch.

-Gracias, gracias – le decía Belinda a Harry muy contenta cuando entraron al camerino –. Menos mal que la atrapaste, no aguantaba estar un segundo más allá arriba, mojándome.

-Casi que no la veo – reconoció Harry – y por poco se me escapa.

-Ni lo digas – intervino Kat, horrorizada –. Y tendremos que hacer algo con estas túnicas. No sé ustedes, pero yo voy a hechizar la mía para que sea térmica. Un juego más como este, con semejante frío y me congelo.

Salieron muy bien abrigados, y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva casa, no tenían muchas ganas de celebrar con semejante clima. A la salida del estadio los esperaban Ginny y Richard.

-Felicidades – les dijo Ginny cuando los alcanzaron –. Muy buen partido, y grandes atrapadas, Ron.

-Gracias – repuso el pelirrojo muy satisfecho –. Creí que ya se habían ido.

-Pues, nos quedamos para invitarlos a una buena taza de chocolate – explicó Richard – que en estos momentos, no nos vendría mal.

-Y aceptamos sin protestar – dijo Ron.

Se dirigieron a Pomona y pasaron el resto de la tarde allí disfrutando del calor de la chimenea y de la agradable conversación con Ginny y su novio. A pesar de que a las pocas horas la lluvia desapareció, el frío se concentró más en el ambiente.

-Daría lo que fuera porque el receso de temporada se diera en estos momentos – decía Ron mientras miraba por la ventana, el vidrio estaba completamente empañado.

¿Falta mucho para eso? – le preguntó Ginny.

-Tres partidos más – informó Ron y suspiró.

Antes de irsen, Harry compró comida en el local, ni él ni Ron estaban dispuestos a cocinar. Al llegar a casa, Ron le mostró las fotos de James ya imprimidas.

-Se ven mejor así que en la pantalla de un computador – le dijo Harry maravillado.

-Lo que me sorprende es que hayan quedado bien tomadas. Por lo general te quedan chuecas y mochas.

-Bueno, es que, para esto me esmeré más. Tengo ganas de enviarle a Hermione unas cuantas.

-Si quieres se las envió a Libby a su correo electrónico – le propuso Ron –. Es más, voy a conectarme de una vez para ver si ella está en línea.

¿En línea tan temprano? – se sorprendió Harry –. Allá es casi media día.

-Por eso te digo que voy a ver si está en línea – repitió Ron como si Harry no lo hubiera entendido.

Después de treinta segundos que se demoró la conexión, Ron encontró a la chica en el messenger. Estableció una conversación con ella y la vio por videoconferencia. Parecía que estaba con la pijama y tenía dos colitas en el cabello. Ron también activó la videocámara y alistó el micrófono.

-Hola, chicos – les dijo ella con una sonrisa –. ¿Cómo va todo?

-Súper bien – contestó Ron –. Ganamos.

-Felicidades. Y qué¿bebieron mucho?

-Mucho chocolate – le dijo Harry –. Está haciendo un frío del demonio.

-Por aquí también, aunque creo que no tanto como allá.

¿Y James? – le preguntó Harry.

-No está. Creo que fue a intercambiar dulces con un amigo.

Harry se decepcionó, esperaba que el niño se encontrara en casa.

-Me voy a mi habitación – le dijo a Ron –, le mandas las fotos a ella ¿esta bien?

-Si, no te preocupes – contestó Ron.

Harry dejó a su amigo y en lugar de ir a su dormitorio se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo de lo que habían comprado, al tratar de sacar un plato de las estanterías, volvió a sentir el estirón en uno de sus tendones, y una vez más no le prestó atención. Una hora después:

¡Harry! – gritó Ron.

¿Qué? – contestó Harry desde la cocina.

¡Rápido!

¿Qué ocurre, Ron? – inquirió Harry nada más entrar en la habitación de su amigo.

-James – dijo Ron señalando la pantalla del computador.

Harry se acercó y efectivamente allí estaba en niño, aparentemente sentado en el regazo de Libby y llevándose un caramelo a la boca.

¿No podrías ampliar más la imagen? – le preguntó a Ron.

-Ya va. Listo.

Harry y Ron se contemplaron durante unos segundos en completo silencio, luego el pelirrojo entendió el mensaje.

-Si, ya me voy. Y más tarde tendrás que crear un correo electrónico.

Cuando Harry se sentó frente al computador, James ya estaba solo.

-Hola, James.

-Hola – chilló el niño, se había acercado demasiado a su micrófono.

-Habla normal, no te acerques tanto al micrófono.

-Bueno...

El clima fue empeorando con el pasar de los días y siguiendo el ejemplo de Kat, los demás integrantes del equipo (titulares y reserva), encantaron sus túnicas para que fueran térmicas. A medida que pasaban los entrenamientos, las molestias en el codo derecho de Harry fueron aumentando y prefirió no decir nada, convencido que con el receso de invierno desaparecieran. El siguiente partido se llevaría a cabo el día sábado en lugar del domingo, así que Harry habló toda la semana con su hijo para compensar el día que no podría ir a verlo, aunque deseaba trasladarse el domingo, pero Hermione le informó que ese día no estarían ya que los habían invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños del hijo de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Es extraño jugar los sábados – comentó Belinda en el camerino mientras se acomodaba la cola que se había hecho en el cabello.

-Y en estadio ajeno – agregó Kat, se estaba mirando las uñas, que pasaron de un color rosa fuerte a lila opaco –. Mira, hasta mis uñas lo notan – Y le mostró sus manos a Belinda.

-Será que tú esmalte lo nota – aclaró Ron.

-Es lo mismo – dijo Kat con desdén.

-Bueno, ya saben, tenemos que ganar – decía Ralph dando vueltas por el camerino –. El clima no está tan agreste como la fecha pasada, así que nuestras posibilidades aumentan considerablemente. Ustedes tres – dijo mirando a Devon, Belinda y Kat –, ya saben que los Puddlemere United tienen una defensa excelente, y confío en que su juego y su coordinación sea excepcional para este encuentro, necesitamos la victoria para disfrutar tranquilamente del receso de invierno.

-Gracias por los ánimos – le espetó Kat.

-El guardián del equipo, Oliver Wood, fue mi capitán cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts – dijo Harry cuando salían hacia el campo de juego.

¿En serio? – preguntó Kat.

-Si, tu nos lo comentaste hace años, cuando tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro contra ellos – recordó Tommy.

Salieron al campo, y aunque el clima no era tan severo como había dicho Ralph, el frío que estaba haciendo era espantoso, afortunadamente sus túnicas eran térmicas. Ambos equipos esperaron a que fueran llamados por el comentarista de turno, los Puddlemere United utilizaban túnicas azul marino con dos juncos dorados entrecruzados.

¿Y quién es Wood? – preguntó Kat por lo bajo.

En ese instante Harry y Ron se acercaron a Oliver que los saludó con mucha amabilidad, les comentó que pronto se casaría con una bruja escocesa que había conocido siete meses atrás en un partido amistoso que su equipo jugó a las afueras de Glasgow. Al reunirse de nuevo con sus compañeros de juego, Kat les dijo sin rodeos:

-Ese Wood está muy bueno.

-Y nosotros, qué somos – le dijo Devon aparentemente ofendido, colocando sus manos en la cintura y sacando pecho.

Kat y Belinda se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

-Perdóname – repuso Kat –, pero ninguno de ustedes le llega a los talones. Él es mucho mago.

-Mujeres – les murmuró Devon.

Ya llevaban casi dos horas de juego, aunque el marcador no lo reflejaba. En todo ese tiempo los equipos habían anotado muy poco, aunque los Cannons iban en desventaja, perdían 20 a 140 y nadie negaba que eso se debía a la excelente labor y experiencia de Wood como guardián.

-Ya no me cae tan bien – oyó comentar Harry a Kat cuando por décima vez la chica fallaba en anotar.

Segundos después vio la snitch, volando cerca de la tribuna occidental, salió disparado hacia ella, tenía que atraparla porque la ventaja que les llevaban era considerable. Al parecer el buscador de los Puddlemere no la había visto, aunque se encontraba más cerca de ella, pero en último momento, al ver la maniobra de Harry, se dirigió hacia la tribuna. Iban a la par, Harry estiró su mano derecha y la molestia en el codo se hizo presente, sin importarle eso se acomodó mejor en su escoba para tener mayor alcance. Tanto él como el buscador oponente se estiraron a más no poder mientras el dolor en su codo aumentaba; la snitch estaba muy cerca y no la perdería, no podía perderla, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal atrapó la pelotita en su mano y exclamó una palabrota debido al dolor. Con la misma rapidez con que fue a su objetivo, bajó al nivel del suelo y desmontó su _Nimbus 2-3D_.

¿Qué pasó¿por qué la palabrota? – le preguntó Tommy, el primero en llegar hasta él para felicitarlo.

-Mi codo – masculló Harry asiéndose el codo con su mano izquierda, la snitch aún estaba en su otra mano.

¿Te lesionaste? – preguntó su compañero, asustado.

-Eso creo...

¡Bien hecho! – exclamó Ralph dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Harry –. ¿Qué te pasa¿por qué arrugas así la cara?

-Parece que Harry se lesionó – explicó Tommy al ver que Harry no era capaz de responder.

¡¿Qué¿lesionado¡No puede ser! – dijo Ralph sin dar crédito a las palabras de Tommy.

-Será mejor que lo revise un sanador– sugirió Tommy para tranquilizar al capitán.

-Pero que sea ya o de inmediato – repuso Ralph.

Todo el equipo se dirigió a los camerinos, Harry soltó la snitch y soportó los agudos dolores en su codo. A los pocos minutos de estar el equipo en el camerino, llegó un sanador para revisarlo.

¿Es muy grave? – inquirió Ralph de inmediato.

-No lo sabré si no lo reviso – le espetó el sanador, un hombre de mediana edad y aparentemente de malas pulgas.

Le subió la manga de la túnica a Harry, estiró su mano y con unos toques de su varita revisó cada milímetro de la zona afectada.

-Mmm, ya veo, ya veo – murmuraba el sanador a medida que iba avanzando en su evaluación, después miró a Harry, no sin antes mirar su cicatriz –: Gran atrapada.

Harry no le contestó, solo esperaba que aquel hombre le dijera qué tenía y le recetara una poción para desaparecer el dolor.

¿Y bien? – insistió Ralph.

-Voy a recetarle una poción muy efectiva contra el dolor. Si lo prefiere puede prepararla en casa o solicitarla vía lechuza.

-Vía lechuza – dijo de inmediato Ron.

-Muy bien – dijo el sanador –. Señor Potter¿confía usted en la medicina muggle?

-Si – murmuró Harry –. ¿Por qué?

-Porque este tipo de lesiones no son mágicas – explicó el sanador guardándose la varita en la túnica –. Verá, lo que usted padece es lo que los muggles llaman Tendinitis y lo más probable es que tenga que estar inactivo por lo menos tres semanas.

¡Tres semanas! – exclamó Ralph, horrorizado –. ¿No podrían ser tres días o tres horas¿No lo puede arreglar con un toque de la varita?

-No, he dicho por lo menos tres semanas – repitió el sanador con aspereza –. Y se lo arreglaría con la varita si los huesos del codo estuvieran rotos.

Ralph no protestó. El sanador sacó de su túnica un manojo de trozos de pergaminos y buscó entre ellos, al encontrar lo que buscaba le dio uno muy pequeño a Harry.

-Esa es la dirección de un médico fisioterapeuta muggle de toda confianza. Con él no tendrá problemas al decirle a qué se dedica y el por qué de su lesión. Valla el lunes a primera hora, entre más rápido se trate esa lesión, mejor. En cuanto a la poción, se llama brebaje Dolorán, una cucharada cada dos horas, durante tres días, le bastaran para desaparecer el dolor. También le recomendaría tomarlo para cuando comience sus terapias, que es lo más seguro.

-Es muy extraño que te hayas lesionado – le dijo Ron en cuanto llegaron a la casa. Sacó una pluma y un pergamino de una de las gavetas de la cocina y escribió en ella –. Es la primera vez que te pasa ¿verdad?

-Si – contestó Harry sin querer dar más explicaciones, se sentó a la mesa y dejó descansar su brazo derecho en ella.

Ron escribió algo en el pergamino, llamó a _Pigwidgeon_ y la pequeña lechuza entró en la cocina, agitada como una loca. Ron la cogió en el aire y le amarró el pedazo de pergamino. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un galeón y metiendolo en una bolsita de cuero, se la ató en la otra pata al animalito.

-Creo que en una hora ya tendremos tu brebaje listo – comentó Ron, veía marcharse a _Pigwidgeon_.

Una hora después llegó la lechuza con una petaca, Harry se tomó la cucharada, tal cual lo había dicho el sanador y de inmediato sintió el alivio en su codo. Aunque no le dolía tanto como antes aún tenía molestias y sin poderse contener, cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y se encerró en su habitación.

-Ya veras – murmuró Harry marcando una serie de números, sonó tres veces, luego –¡Hermione!

-Si¿con quién¿Harry?

-Si¿cómo estas?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

-Mal – le espetó él.

¿Por qué¿qué ocurre?

-Me lesionaste – le dijo sin miramientos.

¿Qué?

-Que me lesionaste – repitió él, se acostó en la cama –. Y estaré inactivo por lo menos tres semanas.

Silencio absoluto.

¿Estas... estas seguro?

-Claro. Me duele el codo como no te imaginas, acabo de tomarme una poción para disminuirlo.

¡Oh, Harry! Lo siento... yo... Tú me retaste – argumentó ella.

-Pero yo te lo advertí – le dijo Harry –. Te dije que podías lesionarme... y mira. Ahora tengo que ir donde un médico muggle porque los sanadores mágicos no tratan este tipo de cosas.

-Si, porque no son mágicas. Pero tendrás que ir donde un médico de confianza, generalmente te preguntan a que te dedicas y todas esa cosas, de esa manera saben que clase de terapias necesitas.

-Por eso no hay que preocuparse – repuso Harry –. El sanador que me revisó me recomendó un fisioterapeuta muggle de confianza, el lunes a primera hora tengo que estar en su consultorio.

-Bueno, lo más seguro es que comiences con las fisioterapias ese mismo lunes – observó Hermione –. Así que tendrás que seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones del doctor y no mover tu brazo con demasiada frecuencia. A lo mejor también te ponen ejercicios complementarios y no les vallas a hacer el feo que es por tu bien...

El lunes a primera hora Ron se dirigió a la concentración del equipo para la jornada de acondicionamiento físico; con una gran impotencia, Harry fue hasta el consultorio del doctor muggle. Para evitarse molestias en su brazo a la hora de conducir, Harry tomó un autobús público para dirigirse a Londres, el consultorio estaba ubicado en un vecindario de clase media de la ciudad, una zona completamente residencial, por lo cual Harry se sorprendió ya que creyó que iría directamente a un hospital. La dirección que le había entregado el sanador era la de una casa de dos pisos, por el tamaño que tenía se asemejaba a una mansión, pero sin la opulencia de esa clase de moradas y sobre la puerta colgaba un letrero en madera que decía: "Dr. Morgan. Fisioterapia". Al ingresar en ella una recepcionista lo atendió.

-Bienvenido. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Necesito una consulta con el doctor Morgan, es urgente – dijo Harry.

¿De qué padece usted? – preguntó la recepcionista llenando una planilla.

-Lesión en el codo derecho.

-Su nombre, por favor.

-Harry James Potter.

-Muy bien, señor Potter – decía la recepcionista –. Tenga la amabilidad de sentarse que en unos minutos el doctor lo atenderá.

Harry se sentó en unos asientos frente a ella, eran las nueve y diez de la mañana y no había nadie más esperando por atención. A los cinco minutos de que se hubiera sentado, la enfermera le indicó que podía pasar.

-Esta puerta de la izquierda, por favor.

Harry ingresó en la habitación y el consultorio era completamente muggle. Sentado, en un escritorio se hallaba el Doctor Morgan, un hombre muy joven de cara bonachona.

-Buenos días, señor Potter, siéntese por favor. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Verá – le dijo Harry tomando asiento frente a él –, lo que ocurre es que parece que estoy lesionado en mi codo derecho. No puedo mover el brazo – explicó Harry – y tengo dolores muy agudos.

-Ya veo – murmuró el doctor mientras escribía sobre la planilla que anteriormente tenía la recepcionista –. ¿Ha tomado algo para controlar el dolor?

-Si, brebaje Dolorán – dijo Harry sin rodeos.

El doctor dejó de escribir y miró con rapidez a Harry.

-Soy mago – le corroboró él.

-Entiendo – dijo el doctor, dejó a un lado la planilla y se levantó de su escritorio. Fue hasta su archivador y de él sacó una carpeta de documentos en cuero –. Siendo así, para los pacientes como usted tengo un sistema separado de historias clínicas.

¿Han venido más magos a consultarlo? – le preguntó Harry muerto de curiosidad, nunca se imagino que algún mago se dejara atender por un doctor muggle.

-Si, se lesionan con más frecuencia de la que ellos creen – comentó mientras sacaba de la carpeta un pergamino en blanco –. Y como los sanadores no curan este tipo de cosas...

¿Pero, usted también es mago?

-No, yo soy muggle.

-Entonces¿cómo supo de nosotros, es decir ¿cómo es que usted tiene pacientes magos?

-Porque mi abuela es bruja – le explicó el doctor, transcribía al pergamino todo lo que tenía anotado en la planilla –. Gracias a ella es que han venido a mi personas como usted y esas personas traen a más. Siguiendo con la consulta¿desde cuándo sintió los dolores en su codo?

-Desde hace una semana – informó Harry.

¿Y a qué se dedica?

-Soy jugador profesional de quidditch – contestó Harry, dándose cuenta de lo extraño que sonaba explicarle eso a alguien que no tenía una gota de sangre mágica en sus venas.

-Muy bien – dijo el doctor al terminar de escribir –. Haga el favor de sentarse en la camilla.

Harry fue hasta la camilla, ubicada al lado izquierdo de la puerta, pegada a la pared. Se sentó, se quitó la bufanda y la chaqueta y se dobló la camisa, dejando al descubierto su codo derecho.

-Esto puede que le duela un poco – le advirtió el doctor mientras palpaba con sus dedos el codo de Harry.

Harry esperó a que apareciera el dolor, pero seguramente por la delicadeza con la que el doctor examinaba toda esa zona el dolor no se hizo presente.

¿Entonces, solo es una simple molestia? – preguntó Harry, bajándose de la camilla.

-Me temo que no – contestó el doctor, luego apretó el botón de su teléfono – .Señorita Monroe, que Mathew prepare la sala de rayos x, por favor. Al señor Potter se le harán unas radiografías.

-En seguida, doctor.

¿Radiografía? – le preguntó Harry muy asombrado.

-Si, señor Potter, me temo que usted sufre algo más que una simple molestia o Tendinitis.

¿Qué quiere decir? – inquirió Harry.

-La radiografía que en minutos le realizaremos servirá para comprobar si lo que tiene es una rotura de ligamentos y si es así, deberá operarse.

Harry casi se desmaya, nunca en su vida se había hecho una cirugía, aunque en varias ocasiones la enfermera Pomfrey le había cosido la piel, pero con un toque de la varita. Ambos se dirigieron a la sala de rayos x, ubicada también en el primer piso y media hora después, el doctor le dio su diagnostico final.

-Si, rotura de ligamentos – confirmó el doctor, observando la radiografía colocada sobre un tablero luminoso –. Si desea programamos su cirugía de inmediato.

¿Y me garantiza que todo volverá a la normalidad?

-Por supuesto – le dijo el doctor en tono apacible –. Entre más rápido se corrija esa lesión, mejor.

¿Y por cuánto tiempo estaré inactivo? – preguntó Harry temiéndose que estaría fuera de competencia un año entero.

-Dos meses, y en ellos está incluidos la incapacidad post-operatoria y las terapias de recuperación.

-O sea, que en dos meses podré volver a jugar – analizó Harry.

-Siempre y cuando tenga los cuidados adecuados – concluyó el doctor.

-El viernes me operan – le dijo Harry a Ron en cuanto su amigo llegó a la casa luego de la jornada de acondicionamiento, era más de las cuatro de la tarde.

¿Tan grave es? – preguntó Ron.

-Rotura de ligamentos – informó Harry y le mostró su codo –. Hasta me pusieron esta cosa, parece una férula, para que no mueva mucho el brazo y no lo empeore.

¿Y te va a operar un muggle? – inquirió Ron, horrorizado.

-No hay por qué preocuparse, Ron – dijo Harry con desdén –, la medicina muggle está muy avanzada.

Ron se encargó de comunicarle al equipo sobre los resultados de la consulta de Harry. Ralph casi se echa a llorar cuando se enteró que su buscador estaría inactivo por dos meses. Por otra parte, Harry les informó a James y a Hermione sobre su cirugía y el día que se llevaría a cabo. El jueves en la noche, fue James quien lo llamó.

-"Quelía" "decealte" "suelte" – le dijo el niño con tristeza.

-No te preocupes – le dijo Harry en tono tranquilizador –. Mira, la cirugía durará dos horas y mañana mismo, en las horas de la tarde, abandonaré el hospital.

-"Pelo" eso duele.

-No, no duele – repuso Harry –. Y te prometo que en cuanto esté recuperado, voy y te visito.

El viernes en las horas de la mañana, Harry se dirigió al Hospital San Andrews, allí se llevaría a cabo la cirugía. Ron se ofreció para acompañarlo y se dirigieron al hospital en la mini-van de Harry. El pelirrojo se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio la sala de cirugía que ocuparía Harry.

-Estos muggles están en lo último – le dijo Ron por lo bajo cuando se dirigían a la habitación que le habían asignado a Harry –. Es esta ¿no? Habitación 3456.

-Bueno, tiene lo esencial – observó Harry mientras le echaba un ojo a lo que había en ella.

Era totalmente blanca, con un ventanal al lado izquierdo de la cama, frente a ella y elevado en un estante se hallaba un televisor pequeño, lo mismo que una mesa con rodachinas para que el paciente se alimente, bajo el ventanal estaba un amplio sofá en el cual se sentarían cómodamente cuatro personas y al lado derecho de la cama, una mesa de noche.

-Si, mira, la televisión para que yo vea mientras sales de cirugía – dijo Ron señalando la tele –. Es más, la veré acostado en la cama, para mayor comodidad.

-También hay baño – lo interrumpió Harry asomando la cabeza por la puerta del mismo.

-Ah, bueno, más comodidad.

Media hora después, Harry ya tenía puesta una bata blanca con pepitas azules y tuvo que aguantarse las burlas de Ron sobre su particular vestimenta.

-Es para la cirugía, no más – le espetó Harry con fastidio.

-Si tu lo dices... – le dijo Ron tratando de contener la risa.

En ese momento ingresó el doctor Morgan, vestido con un uniforme azul agua marina, acompañado de una enfermera y dos jóvenes que llevaban una camilla con rodachinas.

-Todo está listo, señor Potter – dijo el doctor, Harry tragó saliva debido al miedo –. Lo llevaremos a la sala de cirugía y allí se le aplicará la anestesia. No hay de qué preocuparse, usted estará en las mejores manos.

-Suerte – le susurró Ron dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro.

Lo transportaron a la sala de cirugía acostado en la camilla, quedaba tres pisos arriba de su habitación y nada más ingresar una de las seis personas que se encontraban allí lo anestesió con una mascara de oxigeno. Vio un arco iris y corrió para deslizarse por él. La caída se hizo eterna y divertida, y de un momento a otro una luz cegadora hizo que cerrara con fuerza los ojos, al abrirlos vio una silueta borrosa hacia su izquierda y esa misma silueta le puso las gafas.

-Hermione – dijo Harry en voz baja, con la boca completamente seca debido a la anestesia.

-Hola¿cómo te sientes? – dijo ella en voz baja, muy cerca de él. Harry se extrañó de no haberla reconocido, y es que no llevaba el cabello suelto.

-Tengo sed.

Hermione se alejó y segundos después regresó con un vaso de agua. Apretó un botón que había en la litera izquierda de la cama y poco a poco la posición de Harry pasó de ser acostado a sentado.

-Ten, solo puedes tomar agua – le dijo ella pasándole el vaso.

-Gracias – dijo él luego de beberse todo el contenido.

La puerta del baño se abrió y de él salió James, en cuanto vio a Harry despierto corrió hacia él, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

-Con cuidado – le dijo ella.

Lo levantó y lo sentó al lado izquierdo de Harry.

¿Duele? – preguntó James rozando con suavidad el codo derecho de Harry, en esos momentos estaba vendado.

-No, para nada – contestó él con una sonrisa. James se prendió a su cuello, aunque sin el ímpetu de siempre, parecía no querer lastimarlo, Harry lo abrazó con su brazo sano –. ¿Qué hora es? – le preguntó a Hermione.

-Casi las dos de la tarde – respondió ella mirando su reloj.

¿Y desde cuándo están aquí?

-Desde hace poco más de dos horas – dijo Hermione.

-Pero, entonces... se levantaron muy temprano para venir. Es decir, debieron haberse trasladado como a las cinco de la mañana de allá.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

¿Y sabes qué? – le preguntó James cuando se soltó de su cuello.

¿Qué? – dijo Harry con interés.

-Que vamos a "estal" todo el fin de semana para "cuidalte".

Se iba a sorprender Harry por lo que James le dijo cuando llegaron Libby y Ron, ambos con sonrisas de suficiencia.

-Hola – dijo ella al ver que Harry estaba despierto –. ¿Qué tal¿recuerdas cómo te llamas¿A qué te dedicas, etc, etc, etc.

-No – repuso Harry, fingiendo confusión.

¿Estas seguro que tu médico no era mago? – le preguntó Ron.

-No me acuerdo – dijo Harry.

-Seguramente tampoco recordará que nos heredó en vida, dejándonos todas sus pertenencias – le dijo Libby a Ron, como quien no quiere la casa.

-Basta – les ordenó Hermione en un semblante muy serio –. Van a marear a Harry con sus comentarios¿no ven que acaba de salir de una cirugía?

-Si – contestaron Ron y Libby al unísono.

-Entonces, compórtense – les dijo Hermione.

¿Cómo quieres que nos comportemos? – le preguntó Libby –. No vez que tenemos una cita para el fin de semana.

¿Ustedes dos¿juntos? – les preguntó Hermione arqueando las cejas.

-Nosotros dos – confirmó Ron –. Ella con un doctor y yo con una enfermera.

¿Tú, saliendo con una chica muggle? – le preguntó Hermione en tono burlón.

-Si, y qué – dijo él con la cabeza erguida, aunque algo sonrojado.

¿Y no piensas ayudar a Harry en su convalecencia? – le preguntó Hermione con perspicacia.

-No nos vas a dañar el plan, Hermione. Me costó mucho convencer a Ron para que aceptara invitar a esa chica – intervino Libby –. Además, si mal no recuerdo, aquí la enfermera serás tú.


	13. Capítulo 13

**13**

**VISITAS INESPERADAS**

Media hora después de haber despertado, Harry se hallaba en una conversación con su hijo. Hermione, Libby y Ron estaban sentados en el sofá viendo televisión, aunque la madrina de James parecía estar concentrada leyendo una revista.

-La "maestla" me dijo que no me podía "subil" "siemple" a los "álboles" "polque" podía "sel" "peligloso". Entonces, yo estoy muy "tliste" "pol" eso, "polque" a mí me gustan los "alboles" – le decía James en voz baja, mirándose las manos.

-Y tu maestra tiene razón – razonó Harry, también en voz baja, en tono confidencial –. Si te caes, te va a doler mucho y tendrán que enyesarte. No te podrás mover durante algún tiempo, y no podrás salir a jugar.

-Me "gustalia" "sel" "glande", "pala" "tomal" mis "plopias" decisiones, "pelo" no "quielo" "polque" me quedo muy viejito.

-¡Eh, mira, Hermione! – dijo Libby muy emocionada –. Noticias del príncipe William. La industria del chisme de este país es de admirar.

-¿Y, qué dice? – preguntó con mucho interés Hermione, dejando de prestarle atención al programa de televisión que estaba viendo y juntándose más a Libby.

-Que en dos años se gradúa de la universidad de San Andrews – informó ella –. Se llama lo mismo que este hospital. Ah, y que aún no tiene novia. ¡Tenemos opción!

-Ni lo sueñes – le dijo Hermione –. Como es heredero de la corona, se debe cazar con una chica de "sangre azul"... y virgen.

-Pues, no tenemos esperanzas – admitió Libby con desdén –. Ni por un lado ni por el otro. O si, fíjate que la moda es que los príncipes se cacen con las plebeyas. ¡Gracias a Dios somos pinches plebeyas! Aunque no creo que tengas oportunidad, tienes un hijo.

-Acuérdate que el príncipe heredero de Noruega se casó con una madre soltera – le dijo Hermione en tono de superioridad.

-¡Maldición! – exclamó Libby, luego le dijo a James – Eh, James ¿quieres ser mi hijo?

-No – contestó él distraídamente –. Yo ya tengo mamá.

-Me tengo que embarazar como sea – murmuró Libby, pasando las hojas de la revista que estaba leyendo.

-Tanto alboroto por un príncipe – le dijo Ron mirando de reojo la revista.

-Por eso mismo, porque es un príncipe – dijo Libby con solemnidad –. Y para que veas que no somos las únicas en derretirnos por alguien, aquí está Kim Bauer.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó Ron con rapidez cuando la chica le pasó la revista y la señaló.

Ella y Hermione se miraron con rapidez y en sus rostros se dibujó una sonrisa burlona mientras su cara reflejaba una expresión que podía significar: hombres. En esos momentos ingresó el doctor, acompañado por una enfermera; le tomaron los signos vitales a Harry y le informaron que al atardecer le darían de alta. A los pocos minutos de que el doctor y la enfermera se fueran, James se durmió. Harry lo abrigó con su brazo izquierdo y lo apoyó en ese mismo costado de su cuerpo.

-Como nos levantamos tan temprano, el cansancio y la falta de costumbre a este horario lo venció – comentaba Hermione, quitándole los zapatos al niño.

-Tengo hambre – anunció Ron, levantándose del sofá –. ¿Alguien quiere algo de comer?

-Yo – dijo Harry con rapidez.

-No puedes comer nada, Harry – lo contradijo Hermione con seriedad –, al menos hasta que el doctor lo indique.

-Pero no voy a soportar una recuperación si tengo el estomago vacío – objetó Harry, ceñudo.

-Son ordenes del doctor, y punto – dijo Hermione, zanjando la conversación –. Yo te acompaño, Ron. No he comido nada desde esta mañana, bueno, desde hace horas.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y Libby seguía aparentemente concentrada, leyendo la revista.

-Pobre de ti – comentó la chica distraídamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque si Hermione te va a cuidar este fin de semana, tu estomago pagará las consecuencias.

-¿Me dejará morir de hambre? – inquirió Harry.

-Más bien seguirá al pie de la letra las instrucciones de tu doctor – opinó Libby, dejando a un lado la revista. Cogió el control remoto y se puso a cambiar canales –. Si por lo menos esto tuviera NBC.

-Oye, ¿por qué están aquí? – le preguntó Harry tranquilamente, con ella si podía hablar de eso.

-Pues, porque te operaron, ¿no? – contestó ella, como si la respuesta fuera muy obvia –. Mmm, MTV.

-Si, pero... – repuso Harry – es natural que estuvieran hoy, lo que trato de preguntarte es por qué se quedan aquí el fin de semana.

Libby apartó la vista del televisor y miró a Harry con una sonrisita.

-Para cuidarte ¿no? – contestó distraídamente, concentrándose de nuevo en el programa que estaba viendo.

El plan Harry no estaba funcionando, la información que le estaba dando Libby ya la conocía y confiaba en que ella le proporcionara más detalles.

-¿Y, por qué? – insistió Harry, dominando su impaciencia.

-Por que te operaron – repitió ella.

-¡Libby! – exclamó Harry perdiendo la paciencia, James se movió.

-¿Qué? – inquirió ella mirando a Harry.

-¿Quiero saber las razones, y que no sea mi operación?

-¡Que tonto! – murmuró ella, negando con la cabeza y mirando de nuevo al televisor –. Porque tiene cargo de conciencia.

-¿Quién?

-Hermione – contestó Libby, mirando hipnotizada el canal –. Fue ella quien te lesionó ¿verdad? Y ya no me preguntes, que me distraes.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – le preguntón Harry, asombrado.

-Soy bruja.

-Dime más.

-Más.

-Es en serio – dijo Harry en voz baja, para que James no se despertara.

-No sé más. ¡Que necio!

Harry decidió no insistir.

-Oye, ¿podrías cambiarle la postura a la cama, por favor?

-Esta bien – aceptó Libby –, pero en los comerciales.

-Nada de comidas de sal hasta el próximo lunes – decía el doctor. Harry se estaba cambiando en el baño, ayudado por Ron, Hermione estaba recibiendo las instrucciones –. Inmovilidad completa del brazo derecho durante dos semanas, los puntos se los quitaré en diez días y las terapias de recuperación comenzarán en dos semanas – Harry salió del baño, con la chaqueta a medio poner, su brazo izquierdo estaba en ella, pero el derecho estaba por fuera, cubierto por el resto de la prenda –. Tomará el brebaje Dolorán tal como se lo indicó el sanador que se la recetó – le dijo el doctor –. En cuanto pase el efecto de la anestesia sentirá una comisura en el codo, el brebaje le ayudara a controlarla. Como es diestro, no podrá hacer ningún movimiento con su varita hasta que no halla avanzado en las terapias. Nada de licor en cinco días y se abriga bien porque el frío puede ocasionarle dolores en los tendones de su codo. ¿Esta claro?

-Si, doctor – contestó Hermione –. No se preocupe.

-Muy bien, en cuanto llegue a casa, puede comer, pero alimentos livianos y sin sal – indicó el doctor –. Puede ser pan con refresco de avena y que no esté frío. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles, para un control de rutina. Cualquier cosa que ocurra me llama.

-Si, doctor – repuso Harry – ¿Ya me puedo ir?

-Por supuesto, esta – dijo el doctor entregándole un volante – es la orden de salida. Ya esta todo pagado con el abono que realizó hace dos días. Mucha suerte.

-Instrucciones muy claras – comentó Libby cuando entraban en el estacionamiento subterráneo para abordar el automóvil de Harry –. Nada de comida de sal. ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó a Harry.

-Dejar de tener gusto en el paladar – dijo Harry con desanimo.

Ingresaron en la mini-van, Harry se sorprendió al ver en el asiento trasero a _Crookshanks_, cómodamente acurrucado en él.

-Tú vas en el asiento trasero con James y Ron – dijo Hermione –. Yo conduzco. Libby va adelante conmigo.

Harry y Ron se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Al acomodarse dentro del vehículo, James quedó entre ellos, con el gato en su regazo. Durante todo el camino a casa de Harry, Ron criticó el estilo de conducción de Hermione.

-Vamos muy lento – le dijo él –. Acelera.

-No – lo contradijo Hermione –. Harry está muy delicado.

-Yo no soy delicado – protestó él muy ofendido.

-Lo sé – repuso Hermione distraídamente –. Pero hoy tuviste una cirugía y no puedo exponerte a un frenazo o una maniobra repentina, ¿no crees?

-Esta chica no cambia en nada – le susurró Ron, para que ellas no lo escucharan –. Voy a seguir criticándola.

Llegaron a la casa pasadas las siete de la tarde, en medio de una suave lluvia. En cuanto ingresaron, Hermione y Libby se dirigieron a la cocina; mientras Harry, Ron y James fueron a la habitación del primero.

-Llueve y llueve – dijo James, con _Crookshanks_ en sus brazos –. ¡Que "abulido"!

-¿Y, cómo vamos a dormir? – preguntó Harry, sentándose al borde de su cama.

-En la otra habitación pondré unas camas plegables, cabrán perfectamente – dijo Ron –. Voy de una vez a arreglarlo todo.

-Siéntate, James – le dijo Harry en cuanto Ron salió de la habitación. El niño lo hizo y dejó a _Crookshanks_ a un lado, sobre la cama.

-¿No tienes tele? – preguntó mirando atentamente cada rincón de la habitación.

-No me gusta tenerla aquí – contestó Harry –, me distrae mucho y el dormitorio es para descansar.

-Mi mamá dice lo mismo – comentó James –, ella no me deja "tenel" la tele. Así que está en la sala.

-En la sala de esta casa también hay una, es grande y pantalla plana – le dijo Harry, levantándose y dejando caer al suelo la chaqueta, para no lastimarse el codo –. Pero Ron tiene una en su habitación y nunca se pierde "24". Ah, y también tiene una X-Box.

-¡No! – dijo James, sin creérsela.

-Si, mañana le pides el favor que te deje jugar un rato, siempre y cuando sepas jugar.

-Yo "aplendo" "lápido", "pelo" tengo que "pedile" "pelmiso" a mi mamá.

-No te preocupes, yo hablo con ella.

-Listo – dijo Ron ingresando en la habitación de Harry, tomó el asiento del escritorio y se sentó en él frente a su amigo –. Ya arreglé la habitación. De pura chiripa cupieron las tres camas.

-¿Y la ropa? – preguntó Harry.

-Mi mamá y mi tía la "tlagelon" en sus bolsas sin fondo y "metielon" muchas cosas, hasta el plato de "Closaks".

En cuanto James dijo la palabra plato, el gato se levantó y salió del lugar.

-Seguro fue a rogar comida – comentó Ron –. Y estoy a punto de hacer lo mismo.

-¿El qué? – preguntó Libby, entrando en la habitación.

-Ir por comida – dijo Ron –. Y también para Harry.

-No te preocupes, Hermione la está preparando con magia.

-¡Ay, no, ¿y nosotros también vamos a comer insípido? – preguntó Ron con temor.

-No, ya pedí comida a domicilio, llega en media hora.

-¿Tú no cocinas con varita? – le preguntó Harry sin poderse contener.

-No – contestó Libby tranquilamente, parada al lado de Ron –. Cuando lo hago, me queda sabiendo a leña. Harry, venía a preguntarte dónde guardas las bandejas.

-Yo te indico – le dijo Ron, levantándose –, y de una vez aprovecho para supervisar a Hermione, para que no mate a Harry con algo muy simple o insípido.

Quince minutos después, Hermione entraba en el dormitorio apuntando con su varita a dos bandejas que levitaban a su lado.

-Mis padres te mandan sus mejores deseos para que te recuperes – le dijo cuando ingresaba en la habitación.

-¿Tus padres? – preguntó Harry sin creer lo que había escuchado, después de todo, él había embarazado a su hija siendo una adolescente.

-Si – confirmó ella –, acabo de hablar con ellos por teléfono. Lástima que no estén aquí.

-¿Y, donde están?

-En un seminario de odontólogos en Dublin. Ve a lavarte las manos, James – le dijo al niño dejando las bandejas sobre el escritorio.

-En esa puerta hay un baño – le indicó Harry a James, señalando una puerta con su mano izquierda, detrás de él.

Mientras James estaba en el baño, Hermione le acercó a Harry una de las bandejas que había llevado.

-Debes comértelo todo – le dijo, colocando la bandeja sobre la cama, al lado izquierdo de Harry y se sentó –. Te preparé refresco de avena, tal cual lo dijo el doctor y no te preocupes que no está simple.

-¿Ron te supervisó? – le preguntó Harry mientras tomaba entre su mano izquierda el vaso con el refresco.

-No necesito la supervisión de Ron para preparar un delicioso refresco de avena – contestó Hermione, en ese momento James salía del baño – .También te traje tres rodajas de pan, creo que serán suficientes. Y también te piqué un poco de fruta para que tengas fibra y proteínas en el organismo.

Hermione se levantó y llevó el asiento que antes había ocupado Ron hasta el escritorio para que James se sentara. Con toda la valentía que Harry tenía, probó el refresco y para su sorpresa no estaba nada simple, así que mucho mas tranquilo se lo bebió y solo comió dos rodajas de pan. Para lo último dejó las frutas que eran banana, mango y manzana roja.

-Gracias, Hermione – le dijo Harry luego de masticar el último trozo de fruta –. Discúlpame si dejé una rodaja de pan.

-No importa – dijo ella tomando la bandeja –. Por lo menos te comiste el resto.

Harry se levantó y fue hasta el escritorio para saber qué estaba comiendo James. El niño estaba completamente entretenido picando con las manos un trozo de carne asada, además, tenía una ensalada de vegetales con piña y de beber algo que parecía ser jugo de mora.

-¿Preparaste todo eso en veinte minutos? – le preguntó Harry a Hermione en un hilo de voz.

-Si – dijo ella tratando de ser modesta, colocando la bandeja de Harry sobre el escritorio –. Es muy fácil después que tienes práctica.

Sonó el timbre.

-Ron – gritó Harry.

-Si, ya abro – le contestó su amigo desde el primer piso, luego –: ¡Comida!

-Te preparo la cama para que duermas – dijo Hermione –. Y sin protestar – agregó al ver que Harry abría la boca.

Mientras Hermione le prepara la cama a Harry para que se acostara, James se comió sus alimentos a una velocidad asombrosa con la mirada de su padre llena de envidia.

-"Glacias", mamá. Estaba "lico".

-Es que tu madre es una experta – comentó Hermione, muy contenta –. ¿Qué pijama utilizaras, Harry?

-Estaba utilizando una que tengo en ese nochero – contestó él señalando el nochero del lado derecho de la cama.

Hermione la rodeó y sacó del nochero una camiseta y un pantalón de rayas verdes.

-No puedes dormir con esto – le dijo a Harry mostrándole la pijama.

-¿Por qué? – le preguntó él, muy extrañado.

-Porque cuando te vallas a colocar esta camiseta – dijo ella, agitando la prenda –, puedes lastimarte. Por eso tendrás que usar un pijama con camisa de botones. ¿Dónde las guardas?

-En el lado derecho del closet, la segunda división – explicó él.

-Bueno, creo que esta le sale al otro pantalón – murmuró Hermione sacando una camisa manga larga, de rayas verdes.

-Esa es la camisa de esa pijama – admitió Harry –. ¿Puedes decirle a Ron que encienda la calefacción, James? – le dijo al niño.

James asintió y salió a paso rápido de la habitación.

-No corras, James – le advirtió Hermione con seriedad.

El niño aminoró el paso.

-Gracias por la ayuda que me estás prestando, Hermione – dijo Harry, tratando de desabotonarse la camisa con la mano izquierda, labor que encontraba imposible –. Te aseguro que de haber sido Ron quien me estuviera cuidando, hubiera preferido quedarme en el hospital.

-Si, bueno, Ron no hubiera seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones del doctor. Déjame – le dijo ella tomando la camisa de Harry para desabotonarla –. Pero en estos días que estaré aquí le enseñaré qué es lo que debe darte de comer.

Cada vez que Hermione desabotonaba uno de los botones de la camisa de Harry, sus dedos rozaban el pecho de él, produciéndole una especia de pequeña descarga eléctrica con cada contacto. Cuando desabotonó por completo la camisa y la abrió para quitársela, Hermione adoptó una expresión horrorizada.

-¿Qué son esas cicatrices? – inquirió ella, con los ojos como platos y colocando las manos sobre el pecho de Harry –. Antes no las tenías – agregó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Son los rastros de mi última pelea contra Voldemort – dijo Harry en voz baja –. Pero no son tantas, solo esta y esta – agregó señalando dos rayones que tenía más arriba del estomago –, y otra que tengo en la espalda.

Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta, retiró las manos de su pecho y lo giró 180 grados. Le bajó lentamente la camisa hasta que esta cayó al suelo y puso sus manos en la espalda de Harry, recorriendo el otro rayón que tenía.

-No puede ser – murmuró ella.

-Hermione, me haces cosquillas.

-¿Qué?...Oh, lo siento... es que... – balbuceó, luego suspiró –. Primero estira el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás – le indicó para colocarle la camisa –. Muy bien. Ahora, yo tomo tu brazo derecho y lo llevo un poco hacia atrás. Perfecto. Mantenlos así mientras te subo la camisa. Muy bien – dijo al final cuando subió por completo la prenda. volvió a darle media vuelta a Harry y de nuevo lo tuvo de frente –. Mañana cuando te cambies lo haremos de otro modo, para saber cuál es más cómodo, ¿esta bien?.

-Si, y aunque no me dolió con este, lo encuentro un poco complicado.

-¿Cómo fue que Ron te puso la camisa antes de salir del hospital? – le preguntó ella mientras abotonaba la que tenía puesta.

-De la misma manera que hiciste tú.

-Bueno, ya está – aprobó ella muy satisfecha, planchándole con la mano la línea de los botones –. Te quitas los zapatos y te desabrochas el pantalón.

-¿No piensas ayudarme con él? – le preguntó Harry con sorna –. Fíjate que estoy así por tu culpa.

-No, tu puedes solito – dijo ella recogiendo las bandejas donde había llevado la cena para él y para James –. Voy a llevar esto, ahora vuelvo, y espero que cuando regrese ya estés listo para que James te de el besito de las buenas noches.

Aunque estaba bastante contrariado por tener que dormirse tan temprano, Harry concilió el sueño con rapidez y se despertó varias veces en la noche por el temor de pisar accidentalmente con su cuerpo a su codo recién operado.

-Harry, despierta – le decía una voz desde muy lejos, zarandeándole un poco el hombro.

-¿Qué? – gruñó él sin abrir los ojos.

-Es hora de tu poción.

Harry abrió los ojos, ante él habían dos figuras borrosas, una de ellas parado y de cabello rojo, la otra sentada a su lado y con una melena castaña, la misma que le puso las gafas.

-¿Poción? – repitió él incorporándose, ayudado por Hermione y con su mano izquierda.

Ahora que los veía mejor se sorprendió de ver allí a Ron y a Hermione. Su amigo lucia muy despeinado, con cara de sueño y aún en pijama. Hermione parecía más despierta y llevaba una bata puesta encima de la pijama.

-Si, es hora que te tomes el Dolorán para que no te vallan a fastidiar las comisuras del codo – le dijo Hermione con amabilidad.

-¿Y, qué hora es? – le preguntó él cuando ella depositaba en una cuchara un poco del brebaje.

-Las siete de la mañana – dijo Ron, bostezando.

-Creo que debo tomármela cuando me despierte de manera natural.

-Lo mismo le dije a ella – repuso Ron, fulminando a Hermione con la mirada –. Y no había necesidad de que me levantaras.

-Te voy a enseñar como debes cuidar de Harry – contestó Hermione en su acostumbrado tono de superioridad –. Y no es por horas, Ron. Es durante todo el día.

-Para que lo sepas, yo ya sé cómo se le da una cucharada de remedio a un niño – reprochó Ron mientras ella le metía a Harry la cuchara en la boca.

-No es por el remedio de Harry que te desperté – le dijo Hermione –. Quiero que me acompañes a la cocina, porque te voy a enseñar a prepararles los alimentos a Harry.

-¿Tan temprano? – inquirió Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Si, el que madruga, Dios le ayuda.

Y a pesar de las protestas de Ron, Hermione lo tomó por la manga de la camisa de su pijama y lo jaló, con el pelirrojo arrastrando perezosamente los pies.

-Entonces, los sábados tienen día libre – observó Libby cuando estaban sentados en los asientos del jardín trasero, era casi media mañana y ya habían desayunado y cambiado de ropas.

-Si, y ella – dijo Ron, señalando a Hermione – me ha levantado a las siete de la mañana. ¡Un sábado! ¡Nuestro único día de descanso! ¡A las siete de la mañana!

-¿Y te moriste por eso? – le preguntó Hermione con acidez, por encima del grueso libro que estaba leyendo.

-Estuve a punto de morirme de sueño – contestó Ron –. Sinceramente, no tienes consideración.

Crookshanks correteaba de un lado al otro del patio, siguiendo a la agitada Pigwidgeon. James, que estaba a la izquierda de Harry, acariciaba distraídamente la cabeza de Hedwig, que se había posado en su regazo.

-¿Qué es lo que lees? – le preguntó Harry a Hermione, que estaba al lado de James.

-Ritos y Plegarias, en latín – contestó ella sin apartar la vista de la página que leía.

-Un mamotretuss gordisimuss de 700 páginas – concluyó Libby distraídamente, con los ojos cerrados y la cara hacia el cielo, cómo si pretendiera broncearse con el poco sol que había –. Al cual, por mi parte, no le veo ningún tipo de utilidad. Pero como ella si no lee se muere, pues...

Su comentario fue interrumpido por una explosión. James brincó a causa del susto, Hedwig salió volando, y el niño se refugió en brazos de su madre. Pigwidgeon se escondió en un árbol y Crookshanks se perdió de vista. Cerca de ellos se habían materializado los gemelos.

-¡Qué hay! – dijo Fred con una sonrisa, acercándose a ellos.

-Mi madre nos contó lo de tu operación, Harry, ¿cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó George –. ¡Hermione!

-Hola, chicos – los saludó ella con amabilidad, James estaba entre sus brazos temblando de pies a cabeza –. Ya veo que no han dejado la costumbre.

-Eso jamás ocurrirá, y ya deberías saberlo – repuso Fred con desparpajo. Tanto él como George miraban con mucho interés a James.

-La verdad, no esperaba su visita – dijo Harry mientras los gemelos, con un movimiento de las varitas, hacían aparecer de la nada unos asientos.

-Ya nos conoces, somos impredecibles – admitió Fred.

-Y cómo no íbamos a visitar a la persona a la que le debemos que nuestro negocio naciera... – observó George.

-Cuando está pasando por una penalidad... – complementó Fred.

-Y necesita de la compañía de personas amenas, como nosotros – concluyó George.

James se rió.

-Y ¿quién es él? – le preguntó George a Harry, fingiendo completa ignorancia.

-Ya lo sabes, es Ja... – Ron dejó la frase inconclusa a causa de las fulminantes miradas de los gemelos, había metido la pata.

-Parece que están muy bien informados – le susurró Hermione a Harry. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Nosotros, si – repuso Fred al escuchar el comentario de Hermione –. Y estábamos muy interesados en conocerlo.

-Aunque no esperábamos que estuviera aquí – le comentó George a su gemelo.

-No importa, siempre estamos preparados para lo que sea – le dijo Fred a George.

-Pero, también hay alguien nuevo – murmuró George con malicia, mirando a Libby que estaba sentada al lado de Ron.

-Ella es Libby – les dijo Ron, al darse cuenta de las miradas curiosas de sus hermanos. Luego le dijo a Libby –. Ellos son mis hermanos Fred y George.

-¿Los dueños de Sortilegios Weasley? – les preguntó Libby con admiración, los gemelos asintieron rebosantes de orgullo –. Yo consumo sus productos desde que estaba en el colegio, gracias a ellos hacía lo que me daba la gana.

-Tu si entiendes la misión de nuestra compañía – le dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

-Y por cortesía de la presidencia – intervino George, sacando de su chaqueta una rosa amarilla –, esta hermosa rosa, símbolo de nuestra reciente amistad.

Libby recibió la flor con una amplia sonrisa y en el momento que la cogió, de los pétalos salieron cientos de serpentinas de muchos colores, dejándole la cabeza completamente tupida.

-¡Tan lindos! – exclamó ella con cariño, apartándose las serpentinas que le impedían la visión –. Me las voy a dejar así, ¿qué te parece? – le dijo a Ron.

-Creo que esta bien – comentó éste a punto de reírse por el peluquín colorido de su amiga.

Fred y George le dirigieron una mirada significativa a Harry.

-Mira, James – le dijo él al descifrar lo que querían decirle los gemelos –. Ellos son Fred y George. Los reyes de la broma más populares que han existido en escuela de magia alguna.

-Y ¿Cuál es Fred? – preguntó el niño, pasando la mirada de un gemelo al otro.

Y una vez más, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Libby lo miraron con rapidez. Fred era la segunda palabra que pronunciaba correctamente con la ere.

-Yo soy Fred – dijo éste –. ¿Y ustedes por qué lo miran así?

-Porque es la segunda palabra con ere que pronuncia bien – contestó Hermione mirando a su hijo con orgullo –. La primera fue: Ron.

-Bueno, los Weasley siempre hemos sido fuete de inspiración – comentó George con solemnidad –. Pero debiste haberme nombrado primero a mi, Harry.

-Entonces, tú "eles" George – le dijo James señalándolo con el dedo.

-Y te mereces un premio por acertar – dijo George con una sonrisa. Sacó de su chaqueta una bola deforme sostenida por un palillo, como si fuera una chupeta, envuelta en un papel metálico. Se la dio a James –. Disfrútala.

-¿Qué es? – inquirió Hermione con recelo, tomando el objeto y analizándolo.

-Nada por lo cual debas preocuparte, Hermione – repuso Fred –. Es una manzana con cubierta de chocolate.

Hermione desenvolvió el obsequio y efectivamente, era una manzana cubierta de chocolate. Mucho más tranquila, le dio la fruta a James. El niño mordió la fruta.

-"Glacias' – les dijo a Fred y a George cuando terminó de masticar. Se volvió a llevar la manzana a la boca y exclamó –: ¡Wow!

Justo donde le faltaba el pedazo que había mordido no le faltaba nada, era como si nunca la hubiera tocado.

-Se llama Manzana Diez Mordidas – les informó Fred a todos –. Puedes morder cierto número de veces la misma zona y la manzana vuelve a su estado natural, cubierta de chocolate. A la décima mordida ya se queda con el hueco.

-La lanzaremos para las navidades – intervino George –. Y el cuarenta por ciento de las ganancias las donaremos a los alberques de brujos abandonados. Todo sea por la causa.

-Una gran idea – les dijo Hermione, parecía sorprendida y orgullosa de ellos. Se levantó e ingresó a la cocina.

-Mejor voy y la ayudo, somos más para comer – comentó Libby distraídamente, levantándose y siguiéndola.

Todos los hombres se pusieron a hablar sobre la operación de Harry. Él le contó a los gemelos en que había consistido la cirugía y de cuánto tiempo estaría inactivo a causa de ella.

-Yo nunca he entrado a un hospital muggle – le dijo George.

-Yo tampoco – admitió Fred – Oye, Harry. ¿Cómo se siente ser papá?

-Se siente raro – opinó él, con sinceridad.

-Y, ¿Podemos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a James? Tú sabes, para conocerlo mejor – le dijo George.

-No veo problema – repuso Harry –. ¿Y tú? – le preguntó a James.

-No – dijo el niño, también negando con la cabeza mientras daba otra mordida a su manzana.

-¿Qué es lo que más detestas? – le preguntó Fred.

-Que la "plofe" "pol" todo mande nota.

-¿Y qué opinas de las niñas? – preguntó George.

-A veces las "mujeles" son locas – dijo el niño –, "quielen" todo y uno les dice que ya, que más "taldesito", y te vuelven a "decil", son cansonas.

Los cuatro hombres soltaron sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Cómo entiende el mundo! – le dijo Fred a Harry, después se volvió hacia el niño –. ¿Y, del noviazgo?

-No me gusta "tenel" novia "polque" uno se puede "enamolal" de "otla" y es "mejol" "evital" "decile" a la una y a la "otla" que no las "quiele" y no "helil" sus sentimientos.

Harry y Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta, los gemelos miraron al niño con admiración.

-¿Y... el matrimonio? – le preguntó Fred con indiferencia, completamente fingida.

-No crees que es un poco pequeño para que le pregunten esas cosas – le dijo Ron.

-No – contestó Fred como si nada.

-Pues... – empezó a decir James, como si meditar la respuesta –. No, no "quielo", si uno llega en la "madlugada" le dicen: ¿usted dónde anduvo, que no llegó en toda la noche? Cómo al papá de un amigo mío.

-¡Muy sensato! – exclamó George, maravillado –. Y es inteligente, como su madre. ¿Y dónde crees que esta "Osana"?

-Osama – lo corrigió Fred.

-Si, ¿dónde crees que está Osama?

-De "plonto" está escondido en la casa blanca.

-Tal vez – dijo Harry con vehemencia.

-Y la última para que descanses de nosotros – le dijo Fred – ¿Tú crees en Dios?

-Si, mucho. "Pelo" a Dios no lo vemos "polque" está bien alto y tapado "pol" las nubes.

-Te sacaste la lotería con este niño, Harry – dijo Fred, con el tono de estar sacando una conclusión de un trabajo arduo y complicado.

-Lo sé.

Fred y George se fueron después de las tres de la tarde, después del almuerzo, ya que no podían dejar abandonado por mucho tiempo el negocio, Hermione les sugirió que contrataran a un administrador que se hiciera cargo de él para que no se agotaran por el exceso de trabajo, ellos le dijeron que lo tomarían en cuenta pero argumentaron que todo salía mejor si lo hacían por ellos mismos. Volvían a estar los cinco reunidos, pero en la sala de la casa disfrutando del calor de la chimenea, eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Libby, Ron y James estaban sentados en el suelo, James estaba rayando el dibujo de un paisaje sobre la mesa de centro, intentando pintarlo. Hermione estaba nuevamente dándole la cucharada de brebaje a Harry para evitarle los dolores por la comisura de su codo y después volvió a enfrascarse en su libro. Libby le estaba dando consejos a Ron de cómo tratar a las chicas muggles para la cita que tendría aquella noche.

-Si ella no aparta la mirada de tus ojos, es que te está probando para ver qué tan decidido eres – le decía la chica –. Si le esquivas la mirada con mucha frecuencia, se dará cuenta que eres inseguro y tímido. Si te mira los labios, eso significa que te quiere besar.

-Si, eso ya lo entendí, pero... ¿de qué temas hablo con ella? Ya me está entrando el pánico.

-Bueno, para que no te delates, pueden hablar de... – meditó durante unos segundos – las vacaciones que han tenido, siempre es entretenido y te ríes mucho, pero debes ser sutil y no restregarle en la cara la cantidad de sitios que has visitado, sino la experiencia que has tenido con tus viajes.

-Las vacaciones que más me gustaron – dijo Ron – fue la que hice con mi familia a Egipto, hace casi diez años, mi hermano Bill trabajaba rompiendo maldiciones para el Banco Gringotts...

-Pero no puedes decirle que rompía maldiciones – lo previno Libby –, dile que... es arqueólogo.

-Bien, arqueólogo.

-Recomiéndame un lugar en Londres para conocer – le suplicó Libby.

-Bueno, puedes ir con tu médico a la rueda de la fortuna que se llama El ojo del milenio, a orillas del rió Tamesis. Es enorme y se ve toda la ciudad desde ella. Y da la vuelta entera en media hora. O también un paseo en ferry por el rió.

-Esto nos tiene que salir perfecto, Ron.

-"Mila", mamá – le dijo James mostrándole el dibujo que había pintado.

-Te quedó muy bien, cariño – dijo ella acariciándole la cara –. Voy a traerte otros colores para que sigas pintando, ¿qué te parece?

-Si, si.

Hermione dejó a un lato el grueso libro y se fue para el segundo piso, en busca de los colores, en ese momento sonó el timbre y ella abrió la puerta.

-Hola – dijo una amable vocecita –. ¿Está Harry?

-Si, claro que...

Tamara acababa de entrar como un vendaval, cuando vio a Harry sentado en el sofá de la sala fue rápido hasta él diciendo: ¡Oh, Harry, muy conmocionada, se sentó a su lado y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios. Se sintió que azotaron una puerta y Harry apartó a la chica con rapidez, volvió su cara hasta donde se encontraba Hermione, pero ella ya no estaba.


	14. Capítulo 14

**14**

**MUNDO DE FIERAS**

El ambiente relajado que reinaba en la sala desapareció por completo. Al parecer, Hermione se había ido. Harry miró a James, que en esos momentos miraba a Tamara con el entrecejo fruncido, Ron y Libby miraban a la chica de hito a hito, pero ninguno dijo nada.

-Tommy me contó lo de tu cirugía – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, sin percatarse de la presencia de los demás en el lugar –. Lo que me sorprende es que no me hayas dicho nada.

-Es que... – balbuceó Harry – todo fue a última hora. Además, tu no me hablabas, así que yo pensé...

-Tu salud me importa, Harry – lo interrumpió ella –, y el que no te hablara no es disculpa para no haberme informado lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Es una lástima, ¿verdad? – intervino Ron con burla.

-¡Ron! Estás aquí, no te había visto – le dijo ella sonriendo, luego su actitud cambió al ver a Libby a su lado –. Buenas tardes – agregó de manera cortante.

-Hola – la saludó James, aún con el ceño fruncido, para hacerse notar.

-¡Oh, tú también! – le dijo al niño con ternura –. Has venido a visitar a tu padre.

-Sí, y a "cuidalo"

-¿Cuidándolo, tú? – repitió de manera despectiva.

-Mi mamá y yo – le aclaró James.

-No te importa que lo hubiera besado ¿verdad? – le dijo Tamara a Libby –. Cómo entre ustedes ya no hay nada.

-¿Cómo? – le preguntó Libby, desconcertada.

-Si – ratificó Tamara con insolencia –. Ustedes tiene un hijo, y yo lo entiendo. Pero ahora no tienen nada.

Libby y Ron se miraron con la boca abierta.

-Mira, Tamara, no es lo que crees – empezó a decir Harry.

-¿Quieres decir que todavía tienes algo con ella? – le preguntó Tamara en voz baja.

-Y si es así, ¿qué? – le dijo Libby, mirándola con malicia –. Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Por supuesto que lo es, y no quiero discutir contigo – le espectó Tamara, levantándose del sofá –. Eso está por debajo de mi categoría.

-Entonces debe estar en el fango, porque lo que me das a entender es que tú categoría es muy baja – repuso Libby tranquilamente, levantándose del suelo y con una sonrisa triunfante, era mucho más alta que Tamara –, porque andarse burlando de los comentarios de un niño es bastante grosero.

Harry iba a protestar, nadie tenía por qué estar discutiendo en la sala de su casa, pero Ron le abrió notablemente los ojos al percatarse de las intenciones de su amigo, para que se quedara callado.

-Yo no me estoy burlando de tu hijo. Y si no me dejas en paz, soy capaz de convertirte en cucaracha.

-No sin antes haberte lanzado una maldición de babosas espumosas – le dijo Libby con descaro.

-Una ¿qué? – inquirió Tamara, luego la miró con la boca abierta. –. ¿Eres bruja?

-Si, y parece que tú no, porque eso de no saber sobre la maldición de babosas espumosas... – dijo Libby con una sonrisa burlona.

-Deberían enseñarte buenos modales – le espetó Tamara.

-Y tu deberías tener dos profesores. Uno que te enseñe magia – le dijo Libby con malicia, luego la miró de pies a cabeza –, y otro que te de clases de buen gusto.

Ron se tapó la boca para no reírse mientras James miraba maravillado a su madrina.

-¡Harry! – exclamó Tamara –. Controla a esa mujer.

-Eso es imposible – le dijo Harry con desdén, estaba harto de la situación –. Será mejor que te marches, Tamara.

-Como quieras – dijo la chica con altanería –. Que te recuperes pronto.

Salió de la sala y Libby la siguió.

-Se me olvidaba – le iba diciendo mientras la seguía hasta la puerta –, la madre de James es la chica que te abrió, pero me has alentado a conquistar a Harry. ¡Adiós!.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste intervenir? – inquirió Harry, mirando a Ron.

-Porque cuando hay discusiones entre chicas, nadie se puede meter – terció su amigo – y menos con una chica como Libby.

-¿Y dónde se metió Hermione? – preguntó Libby, mirando hacia las escaleras –. ¿Será que subió por los colores de James?

-Eso es lo que iba a hacer – dijo Harry con desanimo, levantándose del sofá –. Voy a hablar con ella.

-No – lo atajó Libby –. Ahora no.

-¿Por qué? – gruñó Harry.

-Hazme caso – le dijo Libby con tono de paciencia –. Y que te quede claro que no eres mi tipo. Me voy a arreglar.

A las seis de la tarde Ron y Libby se despidieron de Harry y James, que aún seguían en la sala. Libby le bajó los colores al niño para que siguiera con su obra artística. Tanto ella como Ron iban muy bien arreglados y debidamente abrigados por el intenso frío que hacia.

-Nos separamos en el hospital – explicó Ron, al ver que Harry se sorprendía porque salían juntos –. No sé a qué hora llegue, pero te comportas bien.

-Hermione está descansando – le dijo Libby a Harry y a James –, así que por favor, no la interrumpan, la pobre ha hecho mucho en estos dos días.

-Si, tía – dijo James, mansamente.

-Cuida bien de tu papá – le susurró Ron. El niño asintió.

-Pues, veamos tele – le propuso James a Harry en cuanto Ron y Libby se marcharon de la casa.

-¿Y qué quieres ver? – le preguntó Harry pasando los canales con el control remoto.

-"Milemos" si hay Bob Esponja – sugirió James con una sonrisa. Se sentó al lado izquierdo de Harry y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo.

Para gran fortuna de James, en ese horario estaban emitiendo un capítulo de Bob Esponja y aunque era repetido, el niño lo vio gustoso.

-James ¿me pasas el brebaje, por favor?

-Si.

-Y también la cuchara.

-Listo – dijo el niño sosteniendo entre sus manos lo que le había pedido Harry.

-Ten la cuchara con las dos manos, yo voy a poner un poco de brebaje en ella y luego me la metes a la boca, ¿está bien?

-Si, fácil.

Con mucho cuidado, Harry fue depositando el contenido del frasco en la cuchara que James trataba de sostener con esfuerzo. Cuando estuvo llena, Harry se inclinó un poco para que el niño se la metiera en la boca.

-Gracias – dijo Harry en cuanto se bebió la poción.

-Pintemos.

-No sé – dijo Harry dudoso –, no puedo manejar muy bien la mano izquierda.

-Pues "aplendes" – repuso el niño, como si eso fuera la labor más fácil del mundo.

-Esta bien – aceptó Harry con una sonrisa, sentándose en el suelo para pintar sobre la mesa.

Resultó una labor muy difícil, no sabía cómo coger el color y cuando intentaba colorear una zona lo único que conseguía hacer eran rayones desiguales. Al final, cerca de las ocho de la noche, los paisajes de James eran mucho más bonitos que los que había pintado él.

-El tiempo se pasa rápido – comentó Harry mirando su reloj –. Será mejor que comamos algo.

-Si, ya me dio "hamble" – dijo el niño, levantándose del suelo.

Harry se puso a hurgar en la cocina, mientras James permanecía sentado en la mesa. Fue bastante complicado revisar el estante de la comida con la mano izquierda para poder sacar unas latas de atún, mayonesa y galletas de soda.

-Voy a tratar de hacer una ensalada de atún bien sencilla para comerla con galletas – le dijo a James.

-Y con cebolla – complementó James.

-Si, sabrá delicioso – coincidió Harry –. Creo que hay cebolla picada en el refrigerador.

Se dirigió al refrigerador y cogió el picaporte.

-¡Harry! – exclamó Hermione.

-¿Qué? – dijo él, después de dar un respigo.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó ella avanzando hasta él con el ceño fruncido.

-Tratando de preparar algo de comer – le explicó.

-Siéntate, yo lo haré. ¿Y por qué no me buscaron?

-Libby dijo que estabas descansando – argumentó Harry, sentándose al lado de James.

-Pues si – repuso ella, sacando cosas del refrigerador –. ¿Pero si te hubieras lastimado?

-Se arreglará con otra operación – contestó Harry tratando no reírse.

-No es gracioso. Si no te cuidas no podrás volver a jugar – le dijo ella con seriedad –. Y nada de mayonesa, esto es salado.

Sacó su varita mágica y con un movimiento de ella la cocina tomó vida. El atún fue directo al corta latas y en cuanto estaba destapado, se dirigía a un recipiente y se depositaba en él, y la lata vacía iba directo a la basura; lo mismo pasó con unas latas de maíz. Un cuchillo picaba lechuga y cebollas y el otro pelaba papas. Las papas fueron hasta una olla con agua para cocinarse solitas y quince minutos después fueron trituradas para que se convirtieran en puré con leche, en reemplazo de la mayonesa.

-Hermione, lo que pasó ahora...

-No importa, Harry. Es tu vida.

-Pero yo quiero explicarte – protestó él.

-Y yo no quiero escucharte – le dijo ella distraídamente, supervisando la ensalada que se estaba revolviendo con un cucharón –, déjalo así. ¿Ya te lavaste las manos, James?

-No "señola". Ya voy

-Y no corras. Cuidado con las escaleras.

-Es increíble que no me des una oportunidad... – dijo él levantándose de la mesa.

-No la necesitas – repuso ella con tranquilidad, Harry se hizo a su lado –. Picaré unos huevos cocidos.

Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y chocó contra Harry.

-¡Aaaaaaaah! – gritó él, llevándose la mano izquierda al codo.

-¡Ay, no! ¡Te lastimé! – exclamó Hermione, alarmada. Lo llevó hasta la mesa y lo sentó –. Perdóname, no era mi intención... ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!

-Agua – masculló Harry.

Hermione buscó un vaso con rapidez, lo llenó de agua y se sentó al lado de Harry, corriendo el asiento para podérselo dar directamente en la boca.

-Tómatela toda – le decía con la voz quebrada mientras le daba el agua con la mano derecha, sosteniéndole la cabeza hacia atrás con la izquierda –. Voy a llamar a tu doctor. ¡Que tonta!

Harry terminó de tomarse el agua, con mucho esfuerzo. Hermione dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y en ese momento Harry le tomó la cabeza y la acercó a él para besarla. Hermione se separó con rapidez y ¡PLAF, le propinó una bofetada.

-¿A qué estas jugando? – inquirió ella, echando chispas por los ojos y levantándose de un brinco.

-A nada – repuso Harry, masajeándose la mejilla para aminorar el dolor –. Y no sé por qué me pegas, no es la primera vez que te beso.

-No es por el beso – replicó Hermione, hecha una fiera, con la cara tensa y roja como un tomate –. No te lastimé, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿Y por qué demonios tenías que montar toda esa película? ¡Me asustaste!

-Fue la única manera que encontré para que me escucharas – contestó Harry – y para que supieras que Tamara no me importa y que llegó aquí sin ser invitada. Ella está loca.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero desistió de su intento cuando James ingresó nuevamente a la cocina y ocupó el lugar en el que ella había estado sentada. La chica les dio la espalda y se dispuso a servir la comida.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿"Pol" qué el "velde"? – le preguntó James a Harry señalándose la mejilla.

-Es rojo – lo corrigió Harry.

-¿Ese no es el "velde"? – preguntó el niño entornando los ojos. Harry negó con la cabeza –. ¡Oh! ¿Y qué pasó?

-Pues... – empezó a decir Harry.

-Pasó que tiene lo que se merece – dijo Hermione distraídamente, colocando los platos delante de ellos.

James miró a su madre, que en esos momentos aún tenía la cara tensa y un poco colorada.

-Tú también estas "lala" – comentó el niño.

-Es que esto – dijo ella, señalándose el rostro – causó eso – finalizó señalando la mejilla de Harry.

-¿Lo contagiaste? ¿Estas "enfelma"? – le preguntó James, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Casi – contestó Hermione apretando los dientes y dirigiéndole a Harry una mirada asesina.

-Entonces, también te voy a "cuidal" a ti – sentenció el niño sonriéndole. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Ay que ver! – murmuraba Hermione una hora después, los tres estaba en la habitación de Harry y ella le desabotonaba la camisa, de una manera un tanto brusca –. Hacerme semejante broma... Y ganas no me faltaron de lastimarte de verdad cuando me di cuenta... Pobre de ti... Me pasas la camisa, James – le dijo al niño señalando la camisa del pijama que estaba sobre la cama.

-¿Esta azul? – preguntó el niño sosteniendo la prenda.

-Es verde – lo corrigió Hermione con amabilidad.

-"Velde", "velde" – repetía el niño para aprendérselo.

-Pero, no te enfades así conmigo – le dijo Harry, colocando los brazos hacia atrás –. No es para tanto.

-Claro, tú no fuiste el que se angustió ¿verdad? – murmuró ella con ironía, subiéndole la camisa del pijama –. Y yo pensé que me había tirado tu operación, o que te ibas a quedar con el brazo inservible para toda la vida.

-Bueno, afortunadamente no fue así – observó Harry con una sonrisa.

-Ya me dirás que no fue así – le dijo ella abotonándole la camisa, mirándolo y echando chispas por los ojos –. Es el colmo.

-¿Y mañana a que hora se van? – le preguntó Harry, para cambiar el tema de conversación.

-En la tarde – contestó Hermione en el momento en que abotonaba el último botón.

Subió un poco la camisa de Harry y le desabrochó el cinturón, desabotonó el pantalón y bajó la cremallera del mismo con brusquedad, Harry creyó que estuvo a punto de ser castrado.

-Con cuidado – le dijo Harry en un hilo de voz.

-Voy a ver si para el próximo fin de semana nos trasladamos de nuevo – comentó Hermione sin oír las quejas de Harry, bajándole los pantalones –, siempre y cuando no tenga consejo de redacción. – Suspiró –. Siéntate.

Harry se sentó en la cama, al lado de James, que en ese momento estaba acostado. Hermione tomó los pantalones del pijama mientras Harry se sacaba los zapatos tenis con los pies.

-Mami, ¿puedo "dolmil" aquí?

-No sé – contestó ella distraídamente, poniéndole los pantalones a Harry –. Me da miedo que lastimes a tu papá.

-Me quedo quietito – dijo el niño, suplicante –, y la cama es muy "glande".

-Yo no veo problema – opinó Harry, levantándose y terminando de subirse los pantalones.

Hermione miró a su hijo durante unos segundos, el niño le sonreía mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Pues...

-Mira – la interrumpió Harry –, para que no te preocupes, James duerme al lado izquierdo mío.

-Esta bien – dijo Hermione, resignada –. Pero te acuestas a dormir ya – agregó dirigiéndose a James.

-Si, si – gritaba el niño, dando saltos sobre la cama y rebotando varios centímetros. Hermione lo cogió en el aire para evitar que en un paso en falso cayera al suelo.

-Entonces, vamos a cambiarte – le dijo ella, saliendo de la habitación con James en brazos.

Harry se acomodó en la cama y le organizó un lugarcito a James. El niño apareció a los cinco minutos con una pijama azul y una manta en los brazos.

-Ya – anunció James, adentrándose entre las pesadas sabanas.

-¿Y tu mamá?

-Esta "olganizando" el "lincón" de "Closaks".

James se pegó al brazo izquierdo de Harry, abrazando su manta. Hermione llegó a los pocos minutos, con la pijama puesta y encima una bata blanca.

-Ya está – dijo ella, cobijando bien a James –. _Crookshanks_ ya se durmió y ahora les toca a ustedes dos.

-Bueno – dijo James, mansamente –. "Pelo" quédate un "latito" aquí.

-Esta bien – aceptó ella después de meditarlo unos segundos –. Pero te duermes rápido – Y dicho esto se metió entre las sabanas, al lado de James. Sacó su varita y apuntó al codo derecho de Harry –: _Férula_ – en ese lugar aparecieron dos tablillas amarradas con vendas.

-¿Por qué no me pusiste esas en las que puedes moverte.?

-Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor: Inmovilidad completa. Además, creo que esa te la colocan para cuando inicies la fisioterapia – se volvió a guardar la varita y se acostó.

-Se "demolan" – dijo James después de unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Quiénes? – preguntó Harry.

-Mi tía y Ron – contestó James, se incorporó y miró a su padre –. ¿Las citas "dulan" tanto?

-Pues... – masculló Harry – eso depende con quién salgas. A veces son cortas, pero entretenidas. Otras veces son largas y aburridas. No sé.

-Mi amigo "Thiely" ha tenido un montón de citas – comentó James –, y dice que son de lo "mejol".

-Bueno, es que no puedes atenerte a lo que digan las demás personas – repuso Harry –, tienes que experimentarlo por tu cuenta.

-Yo no tengo afán. Estoy muy chiquito – le dijo James distraídamente, después miró a Hermione –. Se "dulmió"

Harry también la miró, estaba profundamente dormida, ni siquiera se había quitado la bata, pero se cubrió muy bien con las sábanas.

-Creo que está cansada – le susurró Harry a James –. Es mejor dormirnos también.

Harry se despertó pasada la media noche con la cara sudando, al principio no entendió por qué, ya que no había soñado absolutamente nada y la calefacción no estaba al máximo, después comprendió que eso se debía a la férula rudimentaria que le había puesto Hermione, le incomodaba tanto que lo había hecho sudar. Se levantó con delicadeza para no lastimarse y no despertar ni a James ni a Hermione. El niño estaba dormido, firmemente abrazado a su manta y un poco encogido. Hermione les daba la espalda. Harry fue hasta el baño de su habitación y abrió el grifo del lavamanos un poco, para que el ruido del agua no tuviera mucho eco y llenando su mano izquierda con el vital líquido se mojó el rostro tres veces, hasta que lo sintió completamente fresco. Al salir del baño y cerrar la puerta, Hermione se despertó sobresaltada.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Harry en voz baja.

-Creo que me quedé dormida – respondió Hermione, restregándose los ojos.

-Desde hace mucho – repuso Harry –. Es más de media noche.

-¿Por qué estas levantado? – le preguntó ella, levantándose también y avanzando hacia él –. ¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo tenía un poco de calor. Gracias a esto – agregó señalando la férula.

-Lo siento, pero es por precaución – le susurró Hermione, tomándolo del brazo izquierdo y llevándolo hasta su lado de la cama.

-Pero me pica.

-Solo es por unos días, Harry. No te quejes.

Ayudó a que él se acostara y lo cubrió con las sabanas para después ella sentarse a su lado derecho.

-Voy a arreglarlo para que no te fastidie – dijo ella, sacando la varita – Cambiaré esas tablillas de madera por unas de plástico ¿qué te parece?

-Creo que serán más cómodas – opinó Harry con sinceridad.

Hermione dio un golpe seco con la varita y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las tablillas se transformaron en plásticas.

-Bueno, creo que por ahora esto bastará – dijo Hermione, guardándose la varita y muy satisfecha.

-Si, creo que si – comentó Harry, tocándose la nueva férula –. Gracias.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir, mañana hay mucho que hacer.

Tomó impulso para levantarse, pero Harry le tocó el rostro con la mano izquierda y ella lo miró. Harry movió la mano hasta la nuca y atrajo a Hermione hasta él, para besarla de nuevo. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado en esa tarde, Hermione no opuso resistencia y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry para besarlo con mayor comodidad. A medida que pasaban los segundos, el beso se hacia más intenso. Al principio solo fue el juego entre los labios y después la lengua se sumó a la acción. La respiración de ambos se fue haciendo más fuerte, rítmica y profunda en el momento en que las suaves manos de Hermione desabotonaron el botón superior de la camisa de Harry he introducía su mano derecha por allí.

-¡Estúpidos muggles! – masculló alguien que pasaba al otro lado de la puerta de Harry.

Harry y Hermione pararon el beso y miraron hacia la puerta, sin apenas apartarse el uno del otro.

-Creo que esa era Libby – murmuró Hermione, luego se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaba y que James dormía al lado de Harry –. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Apartó la mano con rapidez y volvió a acomodarle correctamente el botón a Harry. El soltó su nuca y dejó descansar su mano izquierda sobra la cama. Hermione se levantó y abrió con cautela la puerta, mirando hacia la izquierda porque en esa dirección estaba la habitación donde dormía. Salió de la habitación, no pasaron ni siquiera veinte segundos cuando regresó.

-Será mejor que la deje sola – comentó ella, acostándose al lado de James.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Harry lleno de curiosidad, estaba muy interesado en saber por qué demonios los habían interrumpido.

-No sé – admitió Hermione –. Pero creo que la cita le salió mal.

El desayuno de la mañana siguiente fue bastante extraño. Libby, que por lo regular siempre estaba de muy buen humor llevaba una cara de puño; Ron, que había llegado cerca de las dos de la mañana tenía una radiante sonrisa. Harry se limitó a comer las cuencas de avena que Hermione le había preparado.

-Y... ¿cómo estuvo tu cita? – le preguntó James a su madrina con vacilación, pinchando con el tenedor una de las salchichas asadas que le había dado su madre.

-Mal – gruñó Libby con desdén, mordiendo una tostada.

-¿"Pol" qué?

-Porque no tuvo nada de romántica – le explicó Libby – Supuestamente iríamos a cenar, pero mentiras. Me llevó a Walthamstow...

-¿El hipódromo de los perros raza whippets? – la interrumpió Ron.

-Bueno, si es de perros no sería hipódromo – lo corrigió Libby con desanimo –. La cuestión es que la cena fue allí y yo me había arreglado muy bonita para cenar en un restaurante muy elegante. Toda la noche estuvimos en ese lugar, el idiota ese insultaba a los pobres perritos... y lo peor fue que perdí 252 libras.

-Eso si estuvo patético – comentó Ron con una sonrisita.

-Y tú parece que la pasaste de maravilla – le dijo Libby, con una mirada que mata. Lo analizó y abrió los ojos como platos –. ¡Te acostaste con ella!.

-¡¿Qué! – exclamó Ron –. No, no, no.

-No lo dudes – comentó Hermione por lo bajo, Ron la fulminó con la mirada.

-Maldición, por qué a mi me tiene que ir tan mal – susurró Libby, haciendo a un lado su desayuno casi completo –. Cuatro meses de celibato.

-¿Quieres que te de consejos? – le preguntó Ron con tono burlón.

-Ábrase– le espetó Libby en voz baja.

-Mira, para que te animes, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo al partido? – le propuso Ron, compadeciéndose de la chica –. Hay dos chicos que creo, los encontraras guapos y lo más importante es que no son muggles.

-En el fondo, no es por el echo que sean muggles – aclaró Libby, muy desanimada –. Discúlpenme, pero los ingleses tienen una forma bastante aburrida de divertirse.

-Si vas a ir, recuerda que al anochecer nos marchamos – observó Hermione.

Hacia las once de la mañana, Ron y Libby se dirigieron al estadio a través de la red flu. Harry escucharía el partido por la radio mágica.

-Vamos, Harry – le decía Hermione para animarlo, estaban los tres en el jardín trasero escuchando los comentarios de Lee Jordán, ella y Harry estaban sentados en el suelo –. Solo serán dos partidos. Para cuando reinicie la temporada ya estarás en condiciones de competencia.

-Si – repuso Harry –, pero de todas maneras es extraño estar desocupado un domingo.

-Los Chudley Cannons ganan el encuentro por 50 a 0 – narraba Lee –. Ahora la quaffle la lleva Pride of Portree, Stevenson va directo hacia el guardián de los Cannons, lanza y ¡Oh, Weasley la atrapa y de una manera muy agresiva, creo que el día de hoy no podrán anotarle y para celebrarlo le daré otra mordida a mi deliciosa Manzana Diez Mordidas, un nuevo lanzamiento de Sortilegios Weasley para las navidades. Cómprenlas es por delicia y por caridad.

Hermione abrigó bien a James, que se puso a corretear por todo el patio detrás de _Crookshanks_ y el gato detrás de _Pigwidgeon_ que volaba como loco por todas partes, _Hedwig_ estaba dormitando en la rama de un árbol y el niño se interesó por él al no encontrar resultado con la persecución del gato de su madre. Se trepó al árbol como si fuera un chimpancé y al sentarse al lado de la lechuza le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

-¡Oh, no! – se lamentó Lee –. Digo, ¡Oh, si! La snitch la acaba de atrapar Taylor, el buscador de los Portree y el marcador final es 80 para los Cannons y 150 para los visitantes, los Pride of Portree ¡Harry, recupérate pronto! ...

-Bueno, ya está – comentó Hermione, apagando la radio –. No te preocupes por eso – agregó al ver el rostro de impotencia de Harry.

-Yo hubiera atrapado esa snitch – le dijo él con amargura.

-No lo dudo – dijo ella con serenidad, pero, al ver que Harry seguía en la misma actitud lo abrazó –. Lo siento, es por mi culpa que estás así.

-Que Ralph no te escuche decir eso – le susurró Harry con una sonrisa –. Puede demandarte.

-¿Es tan obsesionado por el triunfo?

-Ni te imaginas, es como tener a tres Oliver Wood en el equipo.

-¿Cómo puedes aguantarlo? – le preguntó Hermione, apartándose un poco de él.

-En el fondo es buen capitán – razonó Harry.

-De todas maneras... – Miró a James –. Bájate, vamos a arreglar las maletas.

-No "tlajimos" maletas – aclaró el niño desde la rama donde estaba _Hedwig_.

-Es un decir – repuso Hermione, levantándose –. Tenemos que verificar que no se quede nada.

A las cuatro de la tarde todo estaba arreglado para que se marcharan, pero ellos lo harían al anochecer para esperar a Libby y para no llegar tan temprano a su casa. Ambos arribaron una hora después.

-¿Y qué es esto? – inquirió Ron, cuando Hermione le pasó una lista.

-Son las cosas que tendrás que hacer para ayudar a Harry – le explicó Hermione –. Las que están en rojo son las comidas recomendadas por el doctor. En color púrpura te anoté cómo preparar algunos alimentos, además...

A medida que Hermione le explicaba cada una de las instrucciones del pergamino, Ron se ponía más desconcertado.

-¿Y cómo te fue con el equipo? – le preguntó Harry a Libby.

-Me cayeron bien, pero ninguno de los chicos es de mi tipo, así que...

-Bueno, no es para desesperarse – comentó Harry.

-Eso lo puedes decir tú – le susurró Libby, para que ninguno de los otros lo escucharan –, porque como no pasaste la noche solo...

-No paso nada – repuso Harry.

-Aún – observó Libby con una sonrisita.


	15. Capítulo 15

**15**

**EL GNOMO Y LA MADRIGUERA**

-Harry, levántate – le decía la somnolienta voz de Ron.

-¿Qué pasa? – susurró su amigo sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Hoy tienes control con tu médico muggle – le recordó el pelirrojo.

-Gracias – dijo Harry perezosamente, incorporándose.

-Después que desayunes, voy a llamar un taxi – le dijo Ron, saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Harry cuarenta minutos después, señalando el plato, cuando se disponía a desayunar.

-Una de las tantas porquerías que Hermione me dejó anotadas – repuso Ron con desagrado –. Y hoy aprovechas para rogarle a tu doctor que te cambie la dieta... ¡Te puedes morir de inanición.!

-¡Que comprensivo!

-No es por nada, pero no hay mayor placer que una deliciosa comida – admitió Ron con solemnidad, llevándose el tenedor a la boca. Veinte minutos después, acompañaba a Harry hasta el taxi –. Te acompañaría, pero hay entrenamiento.

A las nueve y diez de la mañana, Harry ingresó en la sala de espera del consultorio del doctor Morgan, y como era costumbre, a esa hora no había pacientes, o eso creía él.

-El doctor Morgan le pide que entre a su consultorio – le dijo la recepcionista.

Al ingresar en él, Harry se sorprendió de ver allí a otro paciente y se preguntó para qué lo había hecho pasar el doctor.

-Buenos días, señor Potter – lo saludó el doctor levantándose de su asiento –. Siga, por favor.

Harry se sentó al lado del otro paciente, un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años, de cabello castaño y con varias canas en él. El hombre lo miraba con curiosidad, y Harry no pudo dejar de notar que aquel paciente se fijó en su cicatriz.

-Él es un paciente mío – le dijo el doctor –. Es mago.

Ahora Harry entendía por qué aquella persona lo miraba con tanto interés.

-Jhon Burke – dijo el hombre, extendiéndole la mano.

-Harry Potter.

-El señor Burke – dijo el doctor Morgan – es director de la revista _La_ _Transformación_ _Moderna_, edición británica. Y está aquí porque se fracturó el pie derecho.

-Metí la pata – agregó el señor Burke, como si nada –. Pero no dejé que me sanaran con varita mágica... me quería tomar unos cuantos días libres.

-Y entonces – prosiguió el doctor Morgan –, yo le comenté que usted era mi paciente y agradece más que nunca el no haberse dejado sanar por un sanador.

-Me enteré lo de tu lesión por la radio – le dijo a Harry el señor Burke –. ¿Cómo va?

-Mucho mejor – admitió Harry un tanto incomodo –. La verdad, me cuidaron mucho este fin de semana – luego quiso cambiar de tema –: Y... ¿usted se fracturó el pie?

-Así es, gracias a los apuros del trabajo – dijo el señor Burke con desagrado –. Y como desquite, pues mi recuperación será lenta. Bueno, es hora de irme, fue un placer haberlo conocido, señor Potter.

Cogió dos muletas que había apoyadas sobre el escritorio del doctor y se las puso en las axilas. Se despidió también del doctor y se marchó.

-Ahora, vamos a revisar esa cirugía – dijo el doctor, señalándole la camilla a Harry para que se centrara en ella.

-¿Cómo la ve? – preguntó Harry en el momento en que el doctor palpaba su codo, después de haberle quitado los vendajes.

-Está sanando muy bien – murmuró el doctor, luego miró a Harry –. Creo que su incapacidad será reducida.

-¿De verdad?

-Si – confirmó el doctor, acercándose a su maletín y sacando de él un pequeño frasco –. Mi abuela ha preparado una poción que fortalece los tejidos del cuerpo. En cuantos se enteró que yo lo había operado a usted, se ofreció a hacerla. Me sorprendió mucho porque ella no suele tener ese tipo de consideración con los pacientes magos que tengo. ¡Ah, sí! Y le manda a decir que lo quiere mucho.

Harry sintió que se ruborizó.

-Y... ¿esa poción me curará de inmediato?

-No – dijo el doctor, Harry se desanimó –. Pero ésta poción lo ayudará a sanar con mayor rapidez y en cuatro semanas estará perfectamente.

Harry se animó muchísimo, era preferible estar inactivo cuatro semanas a estar inactivo dos meses. Pero se desalentó cuando el doctor sacó una jeringa.

-Se la tengo que inyectar – le explicó cuando vio la cara de espasmo de Harry.

-¿Es necesario? – preguntó él en un hilo de voz.

-Si se quiere recuperar pronto, si – contestó el doctor, llenando la jeringa –. Pero no se preocupe que no le va a doler. Gracias a esto, sus ligamentos sanarán con más rapidez y de una vez quedaran inmunes para cualquier tipo de lesión.

-Ya... – masculló Harry.

El doctor tomó su codo y lo inyectó con la poción. Era de color mandarina y muy aguada, y para su fortuna, no le dolió.

-Este viernes le quitaré los puntos. Es un poco antes de lo que habíamos hablado – admitió el doctor –, pero mi abuela está preparando otra poción, para cerrar heridas. La verdad, yo no sé por qué el interés en usted.

Harry se sintió abochornado, pero pese a eso agradeció que la viejita le facilitara tanto las cosas.

-¿Y de las fisioterapias?

-Las iniciaremos el próximo lunes. Las pociones le facilitaran las cosas, pero no lo curarán del todo, así que para eso haremos las fisioterápicas.

-¿Y, cuando puedo mover el brazo derecho?

-En tres horas ya podrá hacerlo. Pero eso si – le advirtió el doctor –, nada de esfuerzos, no puede cargar cosas pesadas, solo movimientos lentos y livianos. Porque no queremos que se estropee el avance que tenemos ¿verdad?

-Verdad – coincidió Harry, muy satisfecho.

-¡Mira! – exclamó Harry moviendo lentamente su brazo derecho cuando arribó Ron a la casa.

-¡No! – gritó su amigo, horrorizado –. Hermione me matará.

-Tranquilo, Ron, no pasa nada. Ven te cuento...

-¿Y la vieja te mandó la poción? – preguntó Ron muy asombrado cinco minutos después.

-Si – confirmó Harry –, y gracias a eso ahora solo estaré inactivo cuatro semanas.

-Esto es maravilloso – dijo Ron –. Pero todavía no le diré nada a Ralph... a lo mejor te presiona para que la recuperación sea más rápida.

-Si, creo que si – coincidió Harry. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y él contestó –. ¡Alo!

-Hola, Harry ¿cómo te fue con el doctor? – era Hermione.

-Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba – le dijo Harry muy animado, y le contó todo lo que había pasado en su cita.

-Eso es maravilloso – dijo ella, feliz –. Ahora te animarás más porque pronto volverás a jugar. Y lo que me has contado facilita las cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que... este fin de semana no podíamos ir a visitarte – le explicó Hermione – ya que tenemos consejo de redacción para la edición del mes de diciembre...

-Eso lo entiendo – comentó Harry con desanimo.

-Pero como ya puedes moverte con mayor libertad – continuó Hermione –, creo que podré dejar que James se quede contigo, claro, si tú quieres.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – le preguntó Harry con duda.

-Por supuesto y a él le encantará... no llevamos ni siquiera cuatro días de haber regresado y ya quiere regresar contigo para cuidarte muy bien.

-Es bueno saber que alguien se preocupa por mí – le dijo Harry, sonriendo por la actitud de su hijo.

-Yo también me preocupo por ti – repuso Hermione, más seria.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Harry, recriminándose por su insensibilidad –. No quería ofenderte... pero es que... tú me conoces, yo meto mucho la pata.

-No te preocupes – replicó Hermione con desdén –. Yo te llamo el viernes para decirte a que horas traslado a James. Que te mejores – Y colgó.

-Hermione tiene razón – susurró Harry para si mismo, mientras colgaba el inalámbrico –. Tengo muy poco tacto.

-Bueno, creo que con esto bastará – decía el doctor al viernes siguiente, mientras empapaba la cicatriz del codo de Harry con una poción verde que había enviado su abuela –. Esperaremos a que se absorba y retiraremos los puntos.

-¿Y cómo siguió el señor Burke? – quiso saber Harry, para matar el tiempo.

-Mucho mejor, dentro de lo que cabe – comentó el doctor, preparando las tijeras y unos diminutos ganchos para remover los puntos –. Desde el principio no estuve de acuerdo en que se curara al modo muggle, ya que es muchísimo más lento. Pero parece que eso le ha facilitado las cosas en su trabajo, ya no está tan agobiado porque tiene un asistente.

-¿Y se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo?

-Es amigo de la familia – le informó el doctor, se colocó unos guantes quirúrgicos y tomó el codo de Harry –. Creo que es hora de quitar esos puntos.

No se demoró ni dos minutos, en realidad eran pocos puntos, doce en total.

-¿Ve la cicatriz? – le preguntó a Harry, señalándola –. Así debería de estar en un mes.

-Entonces... me podré mover en total libertad.

-No – lo contradijo el doctor serenamente –. Todo está perfectamente, pero debe de ejercitar los músculos poco a poco, con las fisioterapias. Por eso le pondré una férula de movilidad parcial, para que se acostumbre poco a poco al movimiento y claro, para poner resistencia en los tendones.

Le dio una férula color negra, en tela fibrosa y con varillas flexibles en los costados. Le indicó cómo colocársela y la regularidad de su uso.

-Pero si lo desea, también puede dormir con ella, aunque la encontrará un tanto incomoda. Ah, y también creo que puede empezar a usar la varita, pero eso si, nada de movimientos bruscos. Hasta el próximo lunes a las diez de la mañana.

-Está bonita – le dijo Ron en tono burlón, después de la merienda de la tarde.

-Prefiero esta a la que me puso Hermione la semana pasada.

-Es que esa chica es rara – comentó Ron, se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta la sala, desde donde gritó –. ¿No has visto uno de los controles de mi X-Box?

-¿Qué lo hiciste? – le preguntó Harry yendo a su encuentro, el pelirrojo buscaba el control entre el sofá y el suelo.

-No sé...

Harry sacó su varita, la levantó con su mano derecha y exclamó:

-_Accio_ _controles._

-Presumido – le reprochó Ron.

De inmediato, varios controles llegaron hasta donde Harry, entre los cuales estaban el de los dos televisores, el del equipo de sonido de la sala y el de Ron, el de los codificadores de la televisión satelital, el del aire acondicionado y la calefacción y dos de una consola.

-Parece que tu brazo funciona muy bien – le dijo el pelirrojo mientras separaba los controles según el aparato al que pertenecían.

-Eso comprueba el buen trabajo del doctor.

-Y la próxima vez le agradeces de mi parte por haberte cambiado la dieta...

Cenaron cerca de las diez de la noche, mientras Harry esperaba la llamada de Hermione. Ron le contó todas las tácticas que Ralph les había hecho practicar para el último encuentro del año y de cómo Kat le lanzó una maldición de hierbas tentáculos (consistía en hacer crecer la hierba del campo que amarraba al hechizado a ella) a sus espaldas.

-Gracias a Dios éste domingo es el último partido – dijo Ron, bebió de su cerveza muggle cerrando los ojos, para degustarla –. No soporto otro entrenamiento con Ralph... que suerte tienes.

-¿Y qué ha dicho de reunir de nuevo al equipo?

-Para finales de enero – le informó su amigo –, siempre y cuando el invierno no sea demasiado severo. Ya sabes que el reinicio es a mediados de febrero – se levantó –. Voy a llamar a Justine...

-¿A quién?

-Justine – repitió Ron –, la enfermera con la que salgo.

-Es la primera vez que te veo tan entusiasmado con alguien, ni siquiera en Hogwarts.

-Es que en Hogwarts me entusiasmaba celar a Ginny y a Hermione – reconoció Ron –, pero yo tenía mi chica... ¡que crees!

-¿Y quién era? Porque nunca te vi con ella– preguntó Harry con muchísimo interés.

-No nos dejábamos ver, que es diferente – aclaró Ron, y saliendo de la cocina dijo –: Hannah Abbott.

-¡No juegues! – exclamó Harry.

Esperó unos minutos más, pero Hermione no llamó. Muy deprimido, Harry se dispuso a conjurar los platos que habían utilizado para cenar para que se lavaran solitos y en ese instante, alguien exclamó desde el patio: ¡"Otla" vez!. Harry salió muy apresurado de la cocina y en medio de la poca luz que ésta irradiaba hacia fuera, distinguió dos siluetas, una muy menuda, la otra de estatura normal.

-¿James? – preguntó Harry, entornando los ojos en dirección a las dos siluetas.

-Si – chilló el niño.

-No corras, Ja... – dijo Hermione, pero ya era tarde, el niño había llegado hasta su padre y se prendió de su pierna derecha.

-Creí que no vendrías – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, agachándose para abrazarlo.

-Tu teléfono está ocupado, por eso no te avisé – le explicó Hermione, llegando donde él.

-¡Ron! – exclamó Harry.

Entraron a la casa y James se sentó, Hermione dejó sobre la mesa la mochila del niño.

-Tiene una tarea – le dijo a Harry –, debe hacer unas figuras en plastilina. Así que procura que no se le olvide.

-No te preocupes – repuso Harry.

-Te portas bien con tu papá – le susurró ella al niño, acariciándole la cabeza –. Y no te trasnochas.

-Bueno.

Hermione le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la cocina de nuevo hacia el patio, Harry la acompañó.

-Por favor, abrígalo bien – le pidió Hermione.

-Si... ¿y estarás todo el fin de semana ocupada?

-Así es – contestó ella, sacó su varita y un guante viejo –. Vendré por él el domingo en la tarde. ¿Cómo va tu recuperación?

-Mucho mejor, ya me quitaron los puntos y me pusieron esta férula para moverme sin llegar a dañar la operación.

-¿Y tus fisioterapias?

-El próximo lunes.

-Me alegro mucho que todo esté saliendo tan bien – comentó Hermione, con una sonrisa.

-¿Tus padres saben que James estará aquí?

-No, y no hace falta que lo sepan. Quiero que James pase todo el fin de semana contigo... Bueno, ahora si me voy.

-Espera – la detuvo Harry antes de que ella conjurara la prenda, tomó su cara y la besó –. Ya.

-Cuídate – dijo ella, segundos después desapareció.

-Muy bien – le dijo Harry a James cuando ingresó de nuevo a la cocina –, vamos a cambiarnos y vemos un rato televisión ¿qué te parece?

-Si, "supel" – contestó James con una sonrisa, bajándose de la mesa.

-Pero... solo trajiste esta mochila – observó Harry, tomando la mochila que Hermione había dejado sobre la mesa.

-Todo está ahí. Mi mamá la volvió "glande".

-Ella siempre ha sido muy practica – reconoció Harry por lo bajo –. Vamos.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Harry y después que estuvieron con el pijama puesta fueron hasta la habitación de Ron.

-¿Ya colgaste? – le preguntó Harry, entrando.

-Acabo de colgar – repuso Ron –. ¡Hola, James!

-Hola... Uhhh, tienes una tele...

-¿Quieres ver? – le preguntó Ron.

-Si, más fácil aquí...

-No lo sabía, Harry – se disculpó Ron luego de que él le contó que Hermione estuvo llamando y el teléfono estaba ocupado –, pero debiste haberme dicho que estabas esperando una llamada de ella... O sea, en el fondo no es mi culpa sino tuya.

-Deberíamos tener doble línea – le propuso Harry, James estaba hipnotizado viendo unos dibujos animados – o tal vez llamada en espera, o algo.

-Tenemos tres líneas – lo corrigió Ron –: la de la casa, la de mi celular y la del tuyo. Allá tú si no le has dado el número a Hermione.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entornados, pero reconoció que en realidad no le había dado su número móvil a la chica.

-Sinceramente... – dijo Ron con una sonrisa burlona, negando con la cabeza –. Y eso que el nuevo en el mundo muggle soy yo. ¿Y Libby también tiene que trabajar el fin de semana?

-No sé...

-Si, ella también – contestó James, mirando al pelirrojo –. Estaba que "llolaba"

-Me lo imagino – comentó Ron, sin abandonar su sonrisa burlona –. Pobre.

-Es hora de dormir, James – le dijo Harry.

-No tengo sueño – repuso el niño.

-Pero ya es tarde – argumentó Harry, levantándose de la cama. Cogió a James en brazos y lo cargó.

-"Pelo", no tengo sueño – protestó James, ceñudo. Se prendió al cuello de su padre.

-Harry – intervino Ron –, él está acostumbrado al horario de Estados Unidos. Déjalo en paz.

-No, Ron – dijo Harry –. Son más de las once de la noche, es hora de dormir.

-Te pareces a Hermione – comentó Ron cuando Harry salía de la habitación.

-Ya te puedes "movel" ¿"veldad"? – le preguntó James, señalando la férula del codo.

-Un poco más que antes – respondió Harry, adentrándose entre las sabanas de la cama.

-Yo cuando no me puedo "movel" me "desespelo" – le dijo James, acomodándose a su izquierda.

Por primera vez desde su operación Harry durmió bien; tal vez fuera el hecho que James estuviera con él, o porque ya no tenía que despertarse en las noches temeroso de lastimarse su codo. Lo importante era que pudo descansar como Dios manda.

-"Aliba", "aliba" – decía James a la mañana siguiente, saltando sobre la cama.

-Quieto – murmuró Harry, tapándose la cabeza con las sabanas y escondiéndola bajo una de las almohadas.

-No – protestó James, arrodillándose al lado de su padre y zarandeándolo –. Hoy vamos a "hacel" muchas cosas.

-"Vamos" me suena a paseo – le dijo Harry, incorporándose. Miró su reloj, era las ocho y cuarto de la mañana.

-Vamos a "comel" – prosiguió James, sin escuchar el comentario de Harry –, vamos a "jugal", y a "comel" y a "vel" tele y a "seguil" "jugando".

-Y a hacer la tarea de la escuela – agregó Harry.

-Eso es "jugal", "pelo" con plastilina.

James se bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Harry escuchó cuando el niño claramente gritó: ¡"Aliba", Ron!

-Tienes un hijo chiflado – le dijo Ron a Harry durante el desayuno –. Despertarme un sábado a las ocho de la mañana... ¡Vaya mañas que le aprendió a su madre!... Y agradece que me cae bien, sino, te juro que le lanzo un hechizo mudobocaza.

-¿Y eso qué es? – le preguntó James, muy interesado.

-Es un hechizo que te hace gritar durante tres horas sin control, pero al final no dices nada – le explicó Harry –. El propósito es que te queden doliendo todos los músculos de la cara.

-Si... – dijo Ron, como recordando algo –. Te acuerdas en sexto año, cuando se lo lancé a Goyle... Nada como probar su efectividad en alguien.

-"Pol" qué no lavamos los platos – les propuso James – de manera "nolmal".

-De verdad estas chiflado – le dijo Ron con vehemencia.

-Me parece buena idea – repuso Harry, lanzándole a su amigo una mirada de advertencia –. Así aprenderás a valorar más las cosas simples.

-Querrás decir: complicadas – lo corrigió Ron.

Les tomó casi veinte minutos dejar la cocina limpia y a la perfección. Resultaba bastante difícil coordinar a Ron y a James, el pelirrojo no sabía hacer las cosas al estilo muggle y James era muy pequeño para hacerlas, así que al final para Harry era como tener la colaboración de dos niños pequeños, afortunadamente con la movilidad parcial de su brazo derecho se supo defender mejor. Luego, James los invitó a que hicieran muñecos en plastilina, que era su tarea para la escuela, y se sentaron en el suelo de la sala, con varias cajas de diferentes colores para comenzar a moldear diferentes objetos. Después de media hora de actividad, James resultó ser mejor artista que Ron.

-Es que lo mio es un "picachu" - dijo Ron para justificar su obra.

-Un Piccaso - lo corrigió Harry -. Y no tiene nada de ese estilo, déjame decirte.

-Pero yo le ganaría si me dejaras darle un golpecito con la varita – replicó el pelirrojo, señalando lo que parecía ser una tortuga –. ¿Y qué tantas cosas tienes que hacer?

-Cinco animalitos y una moto – contestó James, mientras mezclaba dos plastilinas de diferentes colores para inventar uno nuevo –. "Pelo" también tengo que "hacel" un "álbol" y luego, "ponelos" "soble" una tabla "pala" que la "maestla" los vea y ¡Aaaah!

En la chimenea se había aparecido la cabeza de la señora Weasley. James había saltado al cuello de Harry y respiraba con agitación.

-Perdón – dijo la señora Weasley respirando agitada, parece que el grito la había asustado –. ¿Cómo están, niños?

-¿Cuáles niños? – inquirió Ron, indignado.

-Tú siempre serás mi bebé – le dijo la señora Weasley con cariño. Ron sacó la lengua en señal de asco –. ¿Es tu hijo, Harry?

-Si, es James – contestó él, acariciándole la cabeza para tranquilizarlo. En cuanto lo nombraron, James se apartó un poco de Harry para observarla mejor.

-¡Oh, que bien! – exclamó la señora Weasley –, porque los quería invitar a que almorzaran aquí, en La Madriguera.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – le preguntó Ron con un brillo en los ojos, la perspectiva de una deliciosa comida lo animaban muchísimo.

-Es increíble que me preguntes esas cosas, Ron – le recriminó su madre –. Ya sabes perfectamente que puedes venir cuando quieras, y tú también, Harry. De no ser porque los invito jamás se aparecerían por aquí.

-Bueno, entonces, ya vamos – se apresuró a decir Ron, para evitar una discusión con su madre vía Red Flu.

La cabeza de la señora Weasley desapareció de la chimenea, y los chicos recogieron lo que estaban utilizando en la elaboración de las deformes figuras.

-¿Podemos "llevalas"? – preguntó James, refiriéndose a las plastilinas.

-Claro – contestó Harry –. Y también algunos abrigos. La Madriguera es mucho mas fría que ésta casa.

Después de haberse abrigado perfectamente, Ron colocó un poco de polvos flu en la chimenea y de inmediato aparecieron unas llamas verdes.

-¿Alguna vez has viajado así? – le preguntó Harry a James.

-No – dijo James, negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces, agárrate fuerte, cierras los ojos y no abras la boca durante el viaje – le dijo Harry, cargándolo en brazos.

James se prendió con fuerza del cuello de Harry y lo rodeó con sus cortas piernitas. Primero se fue Ron y luego ellos dos. Se deslizaron impecablemente sobre el piso de la cocina de La Madriguera, les habían despejado el paso y la señora Weasley y Ginny los esperaban con una sonrisa.

-"Otla" vez – chilló James.

-En la tarde – repuso su padre.

Ambas mujeres los ayudaron a levantarse del suelo, la señora Weasley a Harry y Ginny a James. El niño las miró con interés, Ron estaba sentado, comiendo algo.

-Harry... cómo está tu brazo, ¿mejor? – le preguntó la madre de Ron.

-Si, mucho mejor – contestó él, golpeándose el abrigo para quitar el exceso de polvo.

-Y ¿él es tu hijo? – le preguntó Ginny, acariciando la cabeza de James.

-Si – contestó James, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Los mismos dientes de Hermione – comentó Ginny, sonriéndole al niño –. Yo soy Ginny.

-Hola...

-Y ella – dijo Ginny, señalando a la señora Weasley – es mi madre y la de Ron. Se llama Molly.

-Hola – la saludó James, también sonriéndole.

-Pero, que buen mozo eres – le dijo la señora Weasley. Se acercó a él y le limpió el abrigo con un cepillo –. Ven, siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-Si, "pol" "favol" – contestó James, sentándose entre Harry y Ron.

-Es encantador – le dijo sobrecogida la señora Weasley a Harry, sus ojos brillaban.

-Lo van a mimar demasiado – masculló Ron, mientras masticaba.

-Fred y George nos hablaron sobre él – les dijo Ginny –, pero en persona es mejor.

-¿Y mi padre? – preguntó Ron.

-Estará aquí para almorzar – contestó la señora Weasley, colocando frente a James un plato con sándwich y jugo de mandarina –. Espero que te guste – le dijo al niño, un tanto nerviosa.

-Esta muy "lico" – dijo James después de masticas la primera porción que mordió –. "Glacias"

En cuanto James terminó su sándwich acompañó a Harry, Ron y Ginny al jardín, querían mostrárselo aprovechando que estaba haciendo un poco de sol.

-Es "glandote" – dijo James, muy impresionado.

-Llega hasta más allá de la loma – le informó Ron, señalando hacia la loma.

-Uno puede "jugal" mucho aquí.

-La verdad, si.

-¿Y qué es eso, Ron? – preguntó James, señalando hacia unas papas que caminaban.

-Son gnomos – contestó el pelirrojo –. Hay muchos aquí.

-Son feos – concluyó el niño.

-Feísimos – coincidió Ron –. Vamos para que los veas mejor.

Cogió la mano del niño y se dirigieron hacia la madriguera de los gnomos, Harry y Ginny se sentaron para observarlos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Fred y George – le dijo su amiga –. te sacaste la lotería con este niño. A propósito – agregó mirando hacia todos lados, no había nadie a la vista – hace poco hablé con Hermione.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Harry, sin creérsela y sin comprender. Estaba convencido que Hermione detestaba a la pelirroja porque la consideraba culpable de su separación.

-Si, eso fue como a mediados de octubre – dijo Ginny, mirando hacia el cielo, tratando de recordar –. Me sorprendió bastante que quisiera hablar conmigo, después de todo, se había ido y no se volvió a comunicar con nadie. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el asunto que hablamos... Ella creía que tú y yo éramos pareja.

-No me digas... – comentó Harry, tratando de parecer sorprendido.

-Yo me reí, me dio hasta vergüenza – reconoció Ginny –. Pero ella pensó eso porque vio cuando te besé una noche, en la torre de Gryffinfor... ¡Por Dios, era una adolescente, uno hace tonterías a esa edad y pues... yo no estaba segura de que ustedes tenían una relación sentimental, de haberlo estado jamás lo hubiera hecho...

-¿Y te creyó?

-Creo que si, más cuando le dije que estaba enamorada de otra persona – en ese momento sus ojos castaños brillaron de una manera especial, suspiró.

Ahora Harry entendía porque Hermione había cambiado tanto con él, permitiéndole socializar más fácil con su hijo y con ella misma. Se puso muy feliz.

-Pero, por favor, no se lo digas a mi madre – le pidió Ginny –. No quiero que piense mal de mi por lo que pasó.

-No te preocupes – la tranquilizó Harry –. ¿Y dónde se vieron?

-En un café mágico de Liverpool. Es muy bonito y te dan una bebida que se llama Tapetuza, sabe delicioso, creo que es una mezcla de cerveza muggle y coca-cola.

-¿Y Richard?

-Bien, con un poco de trabajo esta temporada – contestó Ginny –. Como se avecina navidad, están en el lanzamiento de nuevos videojuegos, además ha tenido que programar sistemas antirrobo para unas tiendas muggles minoristas.

-Si, en esta época aumentan los robos con mucha consideración.

-¿Y tu codo?

-Mejor, fíjate que la abuela de mi doctor, que es bruja, me envió pociones especiales para sanar con mayor rapidez y me mandó a decir... – dio un resoplido – que me quería mucho.

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-Aún recibes recompensas por haber vencido a quien-tu-sabes.

-Pues si – admitió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros – y en el fondo me alegra que la señora haya tenido ese detalle conmigo, porque estaré en competencia...

Un grito resonó en el aire, ambos se levantaron y la señora Weasley salió apresurada de la cocina. Algo alejado se vio a Ron cargar entre sus brazos a James y corría hacia ellos.

-¿Qué pasó? – inquirió Harry, yendo a su encuentro.

-Lo mordió un gnomo – contestó Ron, muy pálido mientras el niño sollozaba –. Hermione me va a machacar.

-Tranquilo Ron – trató de tranquilizarlo Harry, aunque él también estaba muy asustado –. Llevémoslo a la casa.

Ingresaron apresuradamente en la cocina, la señora Weasley comenzó a buscar algo entre los gabinetes de ésta. Harry se sentó y Ron le colocó a James en el regazo.

-¿Dónde lo mordió? – preguntó Harry, abrazando a James.

-En la mano izquierda – contestó su amigo. Se sentó y Ginny le alcanzó un vaso con agua.

-Bueno, una mordida de gnomo no es nada – les dijo la señora Weasley, se acercó a Harry con una botella y un pedazo de algodón –. Quítale el guante, Harry.

Con un poco de dificultad, Harry le quitó el guante a su hijo. En el dorso de su mano se veían perfectamente marcados los dientes superiores del gnomo en color rosado fuerte, no había sangre pero esa parte de la piel estaba un poco hundida.

-Esto no va a doler nada, cariño – le dijo la señora Weasley a James con ternura.

Puso un poco de la poción color uva sobre el algodón y untó la marca de los dientes, también lo hizo en la palma de la mano. De inmediato la piel absorbió la poción y James dejó de sollozar, las marcas fueron desapareciendo con los segundos.

-Vez, eso no es nada – dijo la señora Weasley y le guiñó un ojo a James, luego se volvió hacia Ron –: Y tu deberías ser más responsable, pronto tendrás una sobrina y créeme que si Fleur se entera de esto jamás dejara que te acerques a la niña.

-Lo siento – murmuró Ron, mirando el vaso, ahora vacío.

-Ya no duele – dijo James, mostrándole la mano a Harry, en su rostro se veía el recorrido que habían tenido las lágrimas –. Vamos "otla" vez, Ron.

El señor Weasley llegó cerca de la una de la tarde, y se puso contentísimo cuando conoció a James. Después del almuerzo el niño lo invitó a que hiciera muñequitos en plastilina y él no lo pensó dos veces. Al final de la tarde, James tenía lista su tarea y la señora Weasley se la empacó para que no se dañara, mientras el señor Weasley se quedaba con la boca abierta y completamente maravillado de la elasticidad del material de trabajo del niño, había intentado hacer un patito y un teléfono, además, la probó.

-No sabe tan bien.

-Que mamá no te vea – lo previno Ron, observando lo que según él, era un perro.

-"Suelte" – le deseó James a Ron al día siguiente, estaban en la casa y el pelirrojo se dirigiría al estadio de quidditch porque ese domingo los visitarían los Wigtown Wanderers para el último partido del año –. Y que hagas gol.

-Yo trato de que no me los hagan – lo corrigió Ron, tomó aire y cogió su escoba –. Espero no demorarme, para despedirme de ti.

-¿Y tú? – le preguntó James a Harry en cuanto Ron se fue.

-Para el otro año.

-Hablando de año... ya casi cumplo años... "cleo"... "polque" el cinco cumplo cinco.

-Si, en dos semanas – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa –. ¿Quieres una fiesta?

-Con todos mis amigos... y con Ron y tú.


	16. Capítulo 16

**16**

**UNA FIESTA MUY FELIZ**

_El siguiente capítulo puede contener material sensible para los menores de edad. Se recomienda la supervisión y orientación de un adulto. _

Aprovechando que estaban solos en la casa, Harry llevó a James de compras por las tiendas del pueblo. Aunque no tenían las mismas opciones que en un centro comercial de una gran ciudad, compraron muchas cosas útiles para el niño como nuevos libros para colorear, un ábaco en madera para cuando aprendiera a contar, tenis para el colegio y lo que más le gustó: una almohada de Bob Esponja.

Almorzaron en una cafetería cercana a las tiendas y después de las tres de la tarde arribaron a la casa que aún estaba vacía.

-Bueno, hay que ir recogiendo tus cosas para cuando tu mamá llegue – le dijo Harry, colocando los paquetes de compras sobre su cama.

-Si se me queda algo, vuelvo – repuso el niño distraídamente, abriendo la bolsa donde estaba su nueva almohada.

-James... – vaciló Harry –. ¿Te gustaría vivir aquí... conmigo?

El niño paró en seco, miró a Harry con detenimiento y luego murmuró con timidez, volviendo su vista al paquete:

-No sé...

-A mí me gustaría mucho...

James no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza. Harry prefirió no insistir.

Después de haber recogido todas las pertenencias del niño y de haber guardado las compras en su mochila (Harry reconoció con admiración que Hermione se las ingeniaba muy bien para meter muchas cosas en ella), salieron al patio para aprovechar el poquísimo sol que estaba haciendo.

-Aquí hace más "flío" que allá – le comentó James, refiriéndose a New York.

-Porque estamos más cerca del polo norte – le explicó Harry, acomodándole la bufanda.

-¡Vamos al polo "nolte"! – le propuso James con entusiasmo.

-Nos congelaríamos.

-Hacemos fuego.

James fue directo hasta el árbol donde regularmente dormían las lechuzas de la casa y se subió a él. En una de las ramas más bajas lo esperaban _Hedwig_ y _Pigwidgeon_, que se corrieron un poco para que el niño se sentara junto a ellas.

-Entonces... ¿vamos? – insistió James.

-Definitivamente no.

-¿"Pol" qué? – preguntó el niño, ceñudo.

-Ya te lo expliqué – dijo Harry, en tono de infinita paciencia –. El frío nos mataría. Además, no podrías jugar y si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste que si no te podías mover te desesperarías, así que...

-Entonces no – dijo James con rotundidad.

En ese momento Ron salió de la casa con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Ganamos? – le preguntó Harry.

-¡SI! – exclamó Ron con euforia –. Franco logró atrapar la snitch... estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Pobre.

-Eso no es nada – continuó Ron, sentándose al lado de su amigo, James se bajó del árbol para reunirse con ellos –. Ralph estaba tan feliz, que lo premió con unas vacaciones por el caribe.

-Nunca hizo eso con nosotros – reprochó Harry, ceñudo.

-Lo sé – coincidió su amigo –. El equipo casi se le echa encima... Pero argumentó que era para motivar a Franco – agregó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Y a nosotros nos desmotiva todos los días...

-Bueno, hay que agradecer que ahora tendremos unas vacaciones de invierno en paz, ¿qué hubiera pasado si perdemos? – preguntó Ron, alarmado –. Es mejor no pensar en eso... ¿Y no ha llegado Hermione?

-No.

-Mejor – dijo Ron, luego miró a James –. ¿Y qué hiciste hoy?

-"Complamos" muchas cosas – contestó el niño.

Ron miró a Harry sobrecogido.

-¿Qué? – gruñó él.

-Que ahora eres todo un papá.

-Espera cuando te toque – le dijo Harry en tono de burla.

-¡Ja! – exclamó el pelirrojo con sarcasmo –. Ja... mas.

En ese momento, cerca de ellos, se aparecieron Hermione y Libby. Ambas iban muy bien abrigadas. James fue corriendo hasta su madre, colgándose a ella y haciéndola caer.

-Tranquilos, el abrigo amortiguó la caída – dijo Libby, ayudando a parar a Hermione –. Ganaron, ¿no? – agregó mirando a los chicos.

-Eso parece – le contestó Harry.

-No es que parezca, es que si – lo corrigió Ron –. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-PSQ... pasión por el quidditch – informó la chica.

-¿Eh? – inquirió Ron.

-Un programa de quidditch que transmiten en Radio Mágica Americana – le aclaró Hermione, después se dirigió a Harry –: ¿Cómo está tu codo?

-Mejor, me puedo mover mucho.

Los cinco entraron a la casa, Libby sacó de su bolsa una botella de Whisky de Fuego.

-Hay que celebrar... – dijo ella, colocando la botella sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Harry no puede beber – se apresuró a decir Hermione.

-No señora, eso era hasta el miércoles – la contradijo Ron, negando con su dedo índice.

-Todavía está tomando medicinas – argumentó Hermione, con el ceño fruncido.

-Mágicas – aclaró Ron, abriendo los ojos como platos –, que no es lo mismo.

-Claro que es lo mismo, puede intoxicarse – replicó Hermione.

-Harry no es un niño, Hermione.

-Pero parece que tú si lo eres, ¡que irresponsable!

-Harry merece celebrar – dijo Ron en tono mordaz –, y no se lo vas a impedir. Ha estado encerrado toda la semana.

-Puede celebrar sin beber – observó Hermione, echando chispas por los ojos.

James miraba a uno y a otra como si estuviera en un partido de tenis. Harry extrañaba tanto esas discusiones que no hizo ningún empeño en interceder para detenerlos. Libby se limitó a mover su varita y hacer aparecer unos vasos, aparentemente indiferente ante la situación.

-¿Puedes pedirle a James que valla a ver televisión? – le preguntó Libby a Harry por lo bajo, parecía no querer interrumpir la discusión entre Hermione y Ron.

-¿Para qué?

-Yo no bebo delante del niño – contestó ella –, es de mal ejemplo.

Harry la miró sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, creía que ella era mucho más despreocupada por la educación de James, al fin y al cabo, estaba empeñada en enseñarle a eructar.

-Buen punto.

Se llevó a James a la sala y allí sintonizó un canal de dibujos animados con el que el niño se entretuvo. Luego regresó a la cocina, para ver a Hermione y a Ron, sentados a cada lado de la mesa y mirando para diferentes lados, bastante enfurruñados.

-Bueno, siéntate, estas en tu cocina – le dijo Libby.

Harry se sentó frente a ella, al lado de Hermione. Libby sirvió cuatro vasos de Whisky y le dio a cada uno. Hermione apretó los dientes cuando Harry recibió el suyo.

-El día de hoy ha sido muy especial – dijo Libby, levantándose y en tono de discurso –. Casi me pongo a llorar cuando me informaron que éste fin de semana tenía que trabajar, pero todo ha salido de perlas. Además, el equipo de nuestros amigos ganó y aclaro que no me gusta el quidditch...

Ron bufó en desaprobación.

-... pero es un motivo más para celebrar como se merece, o sea, hasta quedar jinchos de la borrachera. Pero como mañana hay que trabajar también, pues, tocó dejarlo para otro día, pero de todas maneras, empinaremos el codo unas cuantas vececitas... ¡Salud! – exclamó al final, levantando su vaso.

Los demás la imitaron, aunque Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Tengo que contarte algo, pero no te enfades – le dijo Harry a Hermione. Libby empezó a contarle a Ron todo su vía crucis del fin de semana.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Hermione de inmediato.

-Es que... no te enfades ¿si? – le suplicó Harry.

-Harry... – le susurró Hermione.

-A James lo mordió un gnomo – le dijo él lo más rápido que pudo, para evitar que ella entendiera algo.

-¿Qué? – dijo ella, poniendo los ojos como platos –. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Esta bien? – preguntó en medio de chillidos. Ron y Libby dejaron de conversar.

-Si, si – se apresuró a decir Harry, alarmado –. Ya lo viste, está bien.

-Lo descuidaste, ¿verdad? – dijo Hermione, levantándose de la mesa. Salió de la cocina.

-Ve – le sugirió Libby con urgencia.

-No lo descuidé, te lo aseguro – argumentó Harry cuando llegó a la sala. Hermione estaba evaluando detenidamente a su hijo, el niño trataba de apartarse de ella para seguir viendo televisión –. Estábamos en La Madriguera y fue a conocer los gnomos y lo mordieron en la mano... ya sabes que... que tienen la costumbre de morder a la gente, a mi también me han mordido...

-¿Te dolió mucho? – le preguntó al niño, evaluando sus manitos, sin escuchar los argumentos de Harry.

-Si, "pelo" le dolió más a ellos – contestó el niño, tratando de enfocar su cabeza en dirección al televisor.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Hermione, desconcertada.

-Si, a mi me dolió, "pelo" me "culalon" "lapidito", entonces ya no me dolió, entonces fui con Ron allá "otla" vez y "moldí" a uno de ellos y si le dolió "polque" chillaba y no se "culó".

-¿Permitiste que se acercará de nuevo a ellos? – inquirió Hermione, echando chispas por los ojos –. No voy a permitir que vuelvas a quedarte con él.

Harry creyó que tenía piedras en el estomago y que debido al peso, sus pies se doblarían.

-No puedes hacerme esto – dijo él en un hilo de voz.

-¿Y pretendes que confíe en ti después de esto?

-Deberías hacerlo – le dijo Harry con vehemencia –, por eso te conté lo que ocurrió. No quería ocultártelo como te oculté lo otro.

Ese último comentario pareció haberla impactado, porque se tranquilizó y se sentó al lado de James.

-Si... hiciste bien en decírmelo.

-Vez, es mejor que lo hubieras sabido por mi boca – le dijo Harry, mucho más tranquilo, sentándose al otro lado de James.

-Discúlpame si me alteré... – dijo Hermione en voz baja, acariciando el cabello del niño –. Es que, no me gustaría que le pasara algo.

-A mi tampoco – agregó Harry. James se levantó, para sentarse una butaca y así poder ver televisión en paz –. ¿Qué vamos a hacer para el cumpleaños del niño? Es en dos semanas.

-No tenía planeado nada del otro mundo – le comentó Hermione, muy extrañada ante la pregunta de Harry –. Ya sabes, el pastel con nosotros y ya.

-James me dijo que quería una fiesta con sus amigos.

-Pero... – balbuceo Hermione, aparentemente impresionada ante la cantidad de niños que tendría que controlar.

-Yo te ayudo – dijo Harry con rapidez, para tranquilizarla –. Hagamos algo sencillo; la torta con juegos infantiles o algo. Quiero participar en esto.

-Déjame pensar a ver qué podemos hacer, ese día trabajo en la mañana y James tiene clase, pero podríamos hacerlo en la tarde...

Al día siguiente, Harry comenzó con sus fisioterapias. El doctor Morgan lo hizo ejercitarse levantando pesas de quinientos gramos, por dos horas seguidas, para fortalecer nuevamente los tendones y los ligamentos.

-Cada tres días iremos aumentando el volumen y el peso – le explicó el doctor al finalizar con la fisioterapia de ese día –. Aprovecharemos que los ligamentos están prácticamente curados para avanzar sin inconvenientes.

-Cuando dice todos los días es...

-Todos los días – lo interrumpió el doctor –, incluidos sábados y domingos.

-Pensé que descansaría los fines de semana – comentó Harry, desanimado.

-Puede hacerlo, pero pensé que deseaba recuperarse lo más pronto posible.

-Y así es – repuso Harry.

-Entonces lo haremos como lo hemos planificado, claro está que para la semana de navidad y año nuevo no trabajaremos.

-Si es así, es mejor ejercitarme los fines de semana – aceptó Harry a regañadientes, aunque un poco optimista porque en navidad lo dejarían en paz.

-Perfecto – exclamó el doctor, sacó el pergamino en el cual escribía la historia clínica de Harry y comenzó a anotar –. ¿Qué le parece si para los fines de semana modificamos el horario de las fisioterapias?

-Me da lo mismo.

-Entonces las dejaremos a la misma hora, diez de la mañana – dijo el doctor, escribiendo en el pergamino. Después miró un calendario que había sobre su escritorio y agregó –: Pero en dos semanas no podremos.

-¿Por qué?

-El seis y siete de diciembre asistiré a un simposio sobre ejercicios pilates. Tendremos que recuperar esas dos sesiones.

-¿Pilates? – preguntó Ron cuando Harry le contó todo lo respectivo con su primera sesión de fisioterapia –. ¿Eso qué es?... A mi me suena a trepar palos.

-La verdad, no sé – dijo Harry con sinceridad.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces – siguió su amigo –, te están haciendo levantar peso de niñitas.

-Cuidado – le advirtió Harry con suspicacia –, solo tratan de acostumbrar a mi brazo de nuevo a la tensión.

-Pero, si ya lo mueves.

-Es diferente mover que cargar – puntualizó Harry.

-Bueno, al menos tú tienes algo que hacer, en cambio yo...

-Por qué no te dedicas a salir con Justine – le sugirió Harry.

-No sé – opinó Ron con duda –, creo que allí ya no hay magia.

-Pero si estabas muy entusiasmando.

-Pero me resultó Estorbo Ruta 2.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "Estorbo Ruta 2"? – preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido, imaginándose la respuesta de su amigo.

-Que me llama quince veces al día, ya no la soporto, es una acosadora profesional – dijo Ron con un dejo de desespero, luego miró a Harry –. Por eso es que Estorbo te acosa tanto ¿verdad? Te acuestas con ellas y ya no te las quitas de encima.

-Yo nunca me he acostado con Tamara – saltó Harry ante el comentario del pelirrojo.

Ron lo miró sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Vamos, Harry. Soy tu amigo. No tienes por qué mentirme.

-Yo no te estoy mintiendo.

-¿No te funcionó con ella o qué? – preguntó Ron con rapidez.

-Nunca tuve ganas, que es distinto – le explicó Harry.

-Entonces, por eso te persigue, para obtener su regalito. No me digas que te guardaste casto y puro, dentro de lo que cabe – agregó con malicia –, para Hermione.

-¡No! – exclamó Harry, levantándose del sofá para luego entrar en la cocina.

-Pues, me parece muy extraño que nada de nada en cinco años – opinó Ron con solemnidad, siguiendo a su amigo –. Yo no aguanté ni seis meses luego que salí de Hogwarts.

-Eso eres tú – le dijo Harry con desdén. Movió su varita y apuntó a la tetera.

-Entonces... tienes un trauma con el sex...

-¡Ya! – exclamó Harry, harto de la conversación.

Las fisioterapias siguieron su curso normal, y en la casa de Harry no se volvió a tocar el tema de sus posibles traumas psicológicos con las mujeres. El sábado, después de la fisioterapia, Harry se trasladó a New York, había quedado con Hermione para ir de compras por la fiesta de James.

-En Wall-Mart venden cosas muy bonitas y de precios módicos – le dijo ella cuando se dirigían en su automóvil hacia el almacén. Libby se quedó cuidando a James.

-Pero, ¿no es un poco temprano para que esté abierto? – comentó Harry mirando su reloj, era un poco más de las ocho de la mañana de esa ciudad.

-Tiene servicio las veinticuatro horas, ¿por qué? ¿tienes hambre?

-No, antes de trasladarme almorcé.

-¿Y cómo van tus fisioterapias? – quiso saber ella.

-Ya estoy cargando pesas de un kilo. Creí que sería fácil, pero mentiras, casi me paraliza el temor a volverme a lesionar cuando al primer intento no subí la pesa de una...

Llegaron a Wall-Mart y su inmenso parqueadero. Harry calculó que el lugar ocupaba por lo menos una manzana entera, pero el local era de un solo nivel. El frío azotaba el ambiente y antes de bajarse del auto ambos se acomodaron los abrigos lo mejor que pudieron para no congelarse.

-Es enorme – dijo Harry, sobrecogido, al entrar al almacén.

-Se consigue de todo – opinó Hermione cogiendo un carrito de compras.

-¿Y cuantos niños irán?

-Calculo veinte, más los padres de familia.

Se demoraron toda la mañana para comprar los confites, los platos desechables, los adornos e incluso los pequeños obsequios para los niños que asistirían. Como Hermione le había dicho, en ese local se conseguía de todo, desde un espejo para el baño, hasta lo último en moda informal.

-Creo que con esto bastará – dijo Hermione al guardar la última de las seis bolsas de compras en el cajón del auto.

-¿No se te hace que es mucho? – le preguntó Harry, mirando con recelo las bolsas.

-Pues, no... los niños consumen mucho.

-Espero que para el viernes el clima sea mejor que este – comentó Harry, dándole una vista al empañado cielo.

-Una fiesta y no me has invitado – le reprochó Ron, al día siguiente, después de su fisioterapia –. ¡Desagradecido!

-No necesitas invitación – le dijo Harry con fastidio –. ¿O quieres que te de una tarjetita de Bob esponja?

-Si – repuso Ron.

-¿Y qué le vas a regalar?

-¿Hay que llevar regalo? – preguntó Ron, aparentemente sorprendido –. Ya sé lo que le voy a regalar, no me mires así.

La semana se pasó con una lentitud desconcertante, hasta las sesiones de fisioterapias resultaron tediosamente largas. Para gran sorpresa de Harry, Tamara llamaba todos los días para saber cómo iba su recuperación y para gran fortuna de Ron, la chica no se apareció ni un solo día por la casa.

Al fin llego el día cinco. Harry se levantó con un ánimo poco habitual en él porque también estaba mezclado con el júbilo. Fui muy juicioso a la fisioterapia y Ron lo acompañó, para luego dirigirse ambos a la casa de Hermione.

-Debimos haber comido algo – protestó Ron, saliendo del edificio abandonado en Queens –. Aprovechemos y almorcemos. Además, cómo vamos a hacer si a esta hora ninguna de las muchachas está en la casa.

-Hermione me dejó las llaves para que organicemos – le dijo Harry –. Pero, creo que si deberíamos almorzar, o mejor dicho, desayunar.

Arribaron a casa de Hermione cerca del medio día ya que Ron solicitó todo el menú del local de comidas rápidas al que fueron para desayunar y no se levantó de la mesa hasta que se comió la última migaja. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, Harry se agachó y sacó de debajo de un tapete las llaves de la casa.

-¿No es peligroso dejarlas ahí? – preguntó Ron.

-Creo que si – opinó Harry, metiendo las llaves para abrir.

-¿Y qué tenemos que hacer? – siguió su amigo momentos después, apartando a _Crookshanks_ para sentarse en el sofá.

-Hermione me dijo que hay que organizar la sala. Por la época no es aconsejable hacer la fiesta en el patio o el jardín.

-Pero, podemos usar magia ¿no?

-Claro – repuso Harry –, no creerás que correremos todo esto a mano limpia y menos estando en plena recuperación.

-Gracias a Dios te lesionaste – comentó su amigo, agitando la varita –. Pero... ¿dónde vamos a enviar todo esto?

-Al sótano.

En menos de cinco minutos, la sala quedó completamente desabitada. Lo único que había en ella era una mesa armable para poner en ella el pastel. El resto de su labor lo hicieron de la manera normal muggle, pegando el letrero de Feliz Cumpleaños, los globos (Ron se ponía rojísimo al inflarlas con aire), las serpentinas y armando la mesa.

-Deberíamos dedicarnos a la decoración de fiestas, ¿no crees? – le propuso Ron tres horas después, viendo con admiración lo que consideraba su obra de arte.

-No, gracias. No soportaría el dolor en las mejillas por inflar los globos.

-Debimos haberlos inflado con magia – dijo Ron por lo bajo, arrepentido de haber hecho las cosas a lo muggle.

-Recuerda que lo hicimos por James – le dijo Harry en tono de desaprobación –. Él debe aprender a valorar lo sencillo.

-Si, pero él no está – replicó Ron tranquilamente, masajeándose el estomago –. Tanto trabajo me ha provocado hambre.

-¿Qué? – inquirió Harry, ante la sorpresa que le causó el comentario de Ron, había comido lo suficiente durante la mañana.

-La donación de aire me bajó las reservas alimenticias – argumentó el pelirrojo. Fue hasta la mesa donde colocaban el teléfono y también buscó el directorio comercial –. ¿Cuál es la dirección de la casa?

Cuando la comida arribó también lo hicieron Hermione y James. El niño cuando vio a Harry corrió hasta él y se trepó a su cuello de un brinco, prendiéndose con fuerza.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – exclamó Harry abrazándolo con entusiasmo. Era la primera vez que se lo decía, se sentía muy extraño y a la vez feliz.

-"Glacias" – dijo el niño con una radiante sonrisa –. Hoy la "maestla" me "legaló" una chocolatina "glandota"

-¿Y dónde la tienes? – le preguntó Ron con interés.

-En el estomago – le dijo el niño. Ron se decepcionó.

-¿Tienen hambre? – les preguntó Harry a Hermione y James –. Ron y yo pedimos comida – Ron carraspeó –. Esta bien, Ron pidió comida.

-¿A qué hora vienen los mocosos? – le preguntó Ron a Hermione cuando la chica estaba sirviendo la comida en la cocina.

-A las 4:30 – respondió ella, ceñuda –. Y no les digas mocosos. Por si no te has dado cuenta, James también es uno de ellos.

-¿Y quién dijo que yo considero a James mocoso? – se defendió Ron.

Tal cual lo había dicho Hermione, los amiguitos de James comenzaron a llegar a las 4:30. Había niños que llegaban en grupitos supervisados por un adulto. Algunos de ellos los conocía Harry, otros seguramente eran del vecindario. Entre los que Harry había visto estaban Scott, Juan, la niña que había hecho de bruja en la obra de teatro y Thierry. A los pocos minutos arribó un mago teatral, Ron casi no puede de la risa.

-¿Y para qué un mago muggle? – le preguntó el pelirrojo a Hermione en tono burlón –. Nos tienes a nosotros, ¿no?

-En serio no sé dónde tienes la cabeza – espetó Hermione –. Está prohibido hacer magia delante de los muggles. Por si no lo recuerdas, el decreto del secreto de los brujos, párrafo...

-No se van a dar cuenta – repuso Ron.

-No son tontos, Ron.

-Creerán que son "insectos" especiales – argumentó el pelirrojo con terquedad.

-Efectos especiales – lo corrigió Hermione, apretando los dientes debido a la rabia.

-Ron, Hermione tiene razón – intervino Harry, mirando con cautela a los invitados para que no se percataran de la conversación –. Además, hay muchos adultos aquí.

Ron examinó a los presentes, parecía que se acabara de percatar de la presencia de gente mayor.

-Si, creo que tienes razón. Mientras, voy a darle mi regalo a James.

Libby llegó cerca de las cinco de la tarde, parecía haber llegado a mil, porque entró corriendo a la casa diciendo: "ya comenzó".

Diez adultos estaban presentes acompañando y supervisando a los niños, la mayoría de ellos ayudaba a Harry y a Hermione a organizarlos, a repartir los bocadillos y a evitar que entraran a la cocina, principalmente para que no tuvieran curiosidad de abrir la puerta el sótano.

-¿Por qué? ¿qué hay allí? – le preguntó Harry en susurro, mientras servia más gaseosa.

-Todas nuestras cosas de magia – le explicó Hermione en voz baja –, ya sabes: libros, ingredientes para pociones, más libros, los calderos...

Cerca de ellos estaba Thierry, hablando con una señora muy guapa, vecina de Hermione.

-¿Y usted cómo se llama? – le preguntó el niño.

-Natalie, pero me puedes llamar Naty.

-Yo me llamo Thierry, pero me puede llamar mi pastelito, mi pimpolluelo, o duraznito, también mi vida...

La chica adolescente que Harry había visto en la escuela de James, la hermana de Thierry, hizo su aparición y se lo llevó jalándolo de una oreja, no sin antes disculparse con la señora, que al parecer, estaba encantada con la coquetería del niño.

Al otro lado de la sala, alrededor del mago estaban sentados los demás niños, todos con sombreros de cumpleaños en sus cabezas, y entre ellos Libby, _Crookshanks_ y Ron. Los dos adultos, si es que así se puede llamarles, aplaudían con entusiasmo cuando el mago hacia aparecer en su sombrero conejos, palomas y convertía su "varita mágica" en una cuerda de telas multicolores. Luego que terminó el show del mago, los niños se reunieron en torno a la mesa donde estaba el pastel, con la figura de Bob Esponja, para cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a James. Libby se puso a tomar fotografías como loca y Ron miraba con muchas ganas al delicioso pastel.

-A mi me sirves bastante – le dijo a Harry cuando estaban repartiendo las porciones –. Yo no te voy a aceptar migas.

-Si sobra, Ron – repuso Harry.

-¡Cómo que si sobra! – saltó Ron –. Si el pastel está enorme.

-No chilles y más bien come – le dijo Hermione, pasándole un plato con su porción de pastel.

-Tacaños – les espetó Ron, y se fue muy ofendido.

-Debimos haber comprado dos pasteles – le dijo Harry a Hermione –, uno para los niños y otro para Ron.

-¿Cómo es posible que no suba de peso? – preguntó ella, evaluando al pelirrojo.

-Bueno – analizó Harry –, es que lo que come no se le nota en lo ancho, sino en lo alto.

-Papi – dijo James con timidez. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón, era la primera vez que lo llamaba con tanto cariño –. "Quielo" más – agregó el niño, mostrándole el plato y sonriendo con picardía.

-Cómo decirte que no – repuso Harry, partiendo un buen pedazo de pastel y depositándolo en el plato.

-"Glacias" – le dijo James, abrazándose a su pierna.

Ambos lo vieron irse, directamente hacia Ron, le entregó el plato y chocaron las manos.

-Oportunista – murmuró Hermione.

Pasadas las siete de la noche el clima se puso más agreste, los adultos decidieron dar por finalizada la fiesta, pese a las protestas de los niños, para que el frío y la posible lluvia no los fueran a afectar.

-Gracias por venir – les decía Libby, despidiendo a los grupos en la puerta –. Pórtense bien, disfruten del fin de semana y hagan la tarea.

La casa quedó nuevamente vacía y con un extraño silencio. Los únicos que estaban eran los cuatro adultos, el niño y _Crookshanks_, que lamía el piso untado de la crema del pastel.

-Manos a la varita – dijo Libby, doblándose las mangas de su suéter –. Hay que limpiar esto.

Entre los cuatro organizaron la sala, dejándola tal cual había estado en las horas de la mañana.

-Y como esto se acabó tan rápido, tengo plan – les comunicó Libby, dejándose caer sobre el sofá –. Por qué no vamos a ver un partido de la NBA.

-¿NBA? – preguntó Ron –. ¿Negros Bastante Altos.?

-Si, más o menos – repuso Libby –. Esta noche es el clásico del río Hudson: New York contra New Jersey. A esta hora el partido ya habrá comenzado, pero podremos conseguir entradas en la reventa, tengo un proveedor que me las vende a buen precio.

-Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo con James – dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué? – se extrañó Libby.

-Porque no hay quien lo cuide – argumentó Hermione.

-Eso es lo malo de armar planes a última hora – dijo Libby, desilusionada –. ¿No podemos conseguir una niñera o algo así?

-Hermione, ve con ellos y yo me quedo con el niño – le propuso Harry.

-Pero... – balbuceó ella.

-Es bueno que te diviertas de vez en cuando, para variar – la interrumpió Libby –. Además, el partido es aquí en Manhattan, en el Madison Square Garden.

Hermione lo meditó durante unos segundos, para después aceptar.

-Que se duerma ya – le dijo a Harry, mientras se ponía una chaqueta –. Si quieres, pueden abrir los regalos, pero dejan todo ordenado.

-No te preocupes – repuso Harry.

-Los teléfonos de emergencia están sobre la mesita del teléfono, así como el número de mi móvil y el de Libby – siguió Hermione –. Cualquier cosa que pase me avisas de inmediato...

-Él ya lo sabe, Hermione – la interrumpió Ron de manera cansina –. Vámonos.

-Entonces... ¿qué hacemos? – le preguntó Harry a James en cuanto se quedaron solos en la casa.

-Los "legalos" – propuso el niño con entusiasmo.

Se sentaron en la cama de James con los paquetes a su alrededor. La gran mayoría de cosas que le habían regalado era ropa. Ron le dio un juego _gobstones_ para principiantes (era un juego muy parecido a las canicas, pero con la diferencia que el jugador que perdía le lanzaba a la cara una sustancia realmente nauseabunda, claro está que por ser para principiantes, lanzaba burbujas pica-pica), Libby le dio una colección completa de figuritas de Bob esponja y sus abuelos le habían enviado un rompecabezas apropiado para su edad.

-Y este es mi regalo – le dijo Harry con timidez, pasándole una caja cuidadosamente envuelta.

El niño la rasgó con rapidez, Harry estaba muy nerviosos, ¿y si no le gustaba?

-¡Uy! – exclamó el niño, casi en un chillido

Era un álbum con las cromos de chocolate más difíciles de conseguir. Harry utilizó todas sus influencias para conseguirlo y en verdad no resultó tan difícil.

-¡Oh!... ¡Wow!... Uuuuh – exclamaba el niño cuando iba pasando las páginas del álbum.

Lo dejó a un lado y se abalanzó sobre Harry, haciéndolo caer a la cama.

-Voy a "ponelo" aquí – dijo el niño, colocando el álbum sobre su pequeño escritorio, al lado de la pequeña urna de cristal.

-¿Qué tienes en esa urna? – le preguntó Harry, acercándose al escritorio.

-La "snich"

Efectivamente, la snitch que Harry le había regalado a Hermione en su adolescencia estaba dentro del recipiente, enganchada en una pinza para que no se escapara. Seguramente Hermione le había hecho a la urna un encantamiento irrompibilizador.

-Bueno, es hora de dormir – dijo Harry al observar su reloj. Era increíble que abriendo los regalos se les pasara más de una hora.

-Si, ya tengo sueño.

Harry limpio la habitación del niño por los excesos de papel regalo en el suelo y espero a que se durmiera, abrigándolo muy bien. Estaba lloviendo con suavidad.

Para matar el tiempo se puso a ver televisión en la sala. Sintonizó el canal de deportes ESPN y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba transmitiendo el juego que fueron a ver Ron, Hermione y Libby. Minutos después, cuando uno de los técnicos pidió tiempo muerto, las cámaras de televisión enfocaron al público, y entre ellos a Libby y a Ron, que agitaron su mano saludando. Harry se preguntó dónde estaría Hermione. Se sobresaltó al oír abrir la puerta.

-¡Hermione!

-Hola – dijo ella, quitándose la chaqueta. El cabello lo tenía un poco húmedo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No alcancé boleta – contestó ella, sentándose a su lado. Puso unas llaves sobre la mesa –. ¿Cómo va el partido?

-No sé, pero están por finalizar el segundo cuarto. ¿Y cómo así que no alcanzaste boleta?

-Lo que pasó es que estaba carísimas por la demanda – explicó ella –. Entonces, de alguna manera, yo me sacrifiqué para que Ron presenciara por primera vez en su vida un partido de Básquetbol. Lo hubieras visto cuando vio el estadio – agregó con cariño.

-Ya lo vi en el estadio, a él y a Libby.

Se quedaron un rato más viendo el partido. Harry le contó todas las cosas que le habían obsequiado a James, aunque Hermione no pareció ver con muy buenos ojos el obsequio de Ron.

-Habrá que tener cuidado con él – dijo ella de manera pensativa.

-Hermione, yo siempre había querido preguntarte esto... pero no encontraba el momento oportuno.

-Dime

-Es que... – era ahora o nunca –. ¿Por qué lo llamaste James?

-Por tu padre – contestó ella, sin pensarlo dos veces –. Siempre fue un gran mago.

Se levantó y salió de la sala. Harry siguió viendo el partido, por si volvía a presentar a sus amigos, aunque gratamente sorprendido por su inesperada respuesta.

-Es para ti – dijo Hermione cuando regresó, entregándole lo que al parecer, era un libro envuelto.

-Yo no cumplo años hoy – repuso Harry, muy sorprendido y destapando el libro.

Pero no era un libro, al abrirlo la sangre se le paralizó cuando vio muchas fotos de James. Era un álbum fotográfico del niño, en cuero color marrón, con fotos normales y mágicas, desde que nació hasta las que Hermione había tomado en la obra de teatro del niño.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti – le dijo Hermione al percatarse que se había quedado completamente mudo –, por todo el tiempo que no estuviste con él.

-No me lo esperaba – admitió Harry, con dificultad.

Hermione suspiró y siguió viendo el juego, mientras Harry analizaba cada fotografía del álbum. A medida que avanzaba le aprecia que cada foto era más maravillosa que la anterior. Las que más le gustaron fueron las que mostraban a James de días de nacido, aunque se veía muy pequeño (una de ellas en la incubadora), parecía precioso. Libby tuvo razón al contarle que el niño se había recuperado con mucha rapidez, Harry lo comprobó con una fotografía de navidad, donde aparecían Hermione y sus padres que cargaban al niño, casi del doble del tamaño con el que había nacido, mientras dormía.

Harry levantó la vista hacia Hermione, aún miraba el juego, aparentemente desganada porque debería estar allá. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla para animarla. Al hacerlo, ella también lo miró y le sonrió. Se miraron durante unos segundos, Harry se acercó más y la besó.

Parecía un beso inocente, apenas movían los labios y con mucha frecuencia sus narices rozaban. Con el paso de los segundos el beso se hizo más intenso, más apasionado. Harry la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella ponía las manos en su rostro cayendo lentamente sobre el sofá, él encima de ella.

Harry desconectó completamente su cerebro de la realidad y dejó llevarse por los impulsos de la sangre y el corazón.

Lentamente y sin despegar sus labios, Harry recorrió con su mano derecha el costado izquierdo de Hermione, desde su axila hasta la cadera, de vez en cuando recorría el muslo, ya que ella había encogido la pierna.

La mano de Harry regresó a la cintura de Hermione, donde se quedó por unos segundos, completamente estática. Con mucha cautela se fue introduciendo bajo el suéter y la camisa que tenía puesta hasta que hizo contacto con la piel de la chica. Sin embargo, Hermione no protestó. Harry tomó esto como un indicio para seguir adelante.

Subió lentamente su mano por el suave estomago y se topó con el sujetador de Hermione. Harry dudó, ¿y si ella no quería?... "pues lo detendría", al fin y al cabo, es mejor pedir perdón a pedir permiso.

Sin dudarlo un segundo más, Harry subió su mano por el sostén, al parecer en encaje porque tenía suaves relieves. Acarició el seno izquierdo por encima de la prenda, con lentitud. Subió un poquito más la mano y la introdujo por la copa, hasta que sintió entre su palma y dedos el pezón endurecido de Hermione.

-¡Ah! – exclamó ella de manera ahogada, apenas separando sus labios de los de Harry.

Los dedos de Harry pellizcaban suavemente la zona, hasta que no lo pudo resistir. Sacó su mano y sin apenas levantarse le subió el suéter y la camisa hasta que se los sacó por completo, quedando al descubierto un hermoso sostén en encaje color lila que ocultaba los senos de Hermione. El broche estaba entre las copas y sin detenerse a preguntar, Harry lo desabrochó.

Su corazón estuvo a punto de explotar ante el hermoso panorama frente a sus ojos: los senos de Hermione, igual de hermosos que hace cinco años, aunque un poquito más grandes, con los pezones duros y la respiración agitada.

-Eres hermosa – murmuró Harry, mientras acercaba sus labios al seno izquierdo de ella.

Abrió un poco los labios para hacer presa de ellos al pezón izquierdo (Hermione arqueó la espalda). Lo succionó con suavidad rozándolo con los dientes y haciendo círculos sobre él con su lengua. De vez en cuando lo estiraba un poco para dejarlo libre y segundos después, volverlo a poseer.

Las ovaciones que provenían del juego en la televisión parecía no afectarlos, ni siquiera se acordaron que tenían prendido el televisor. Harry dejó el seno izquierdo y siguió con el derecho mientras con su mano derecha masajeaba la zona que abandonó.

Al estar satisfecho con el sabor de los senos de Hermione, Harry bajó los besos por el estomago hasta llegar al ombligo donde introdujo su lengua, provocando otra arqueada de la muchacha.

Desabrochó el botón del jean y lo bajó un poco, dejando al descubierto el vientre, tan plano y suave como antes.

-Gracias por albergar la vida de mi bebé – susurró él, llenando la zona de besos.

Bajó por completo el jean, pero no se lo pudo quitar porque tenía los zapatos puestos. Así que primero le quitó los zapatos para luego despojarla del pantalón. Él también se despojó de su ropa con mucha rapidez, quedando apenas en boxers. Las pantaletas de Hermione, estilo cacheteros (pantaloncitos calientes) también eran de color lila.

Volvió a besar a Hermione, esmerándose en que su pecho hiciera contacto con los senos de ella. Acarició su piel con lentitud, para disfrutar de su suavidad. Hermione parecía no quedarse atrás. Recorrió el brazo derecho de Harry, aunque él no sintió la mano de ella pasar por su codo, tenía puesta la férula.

Ya estaba excitadísimo, su cuerpo lo manifestaba, quería ir más allá, iría más allá. Puso la mano derecha sobre el vientre de Hermione y dándole una última caricia, la introdujo entre las pantaletas.

Hermione volvió a estremecerse.

La zona estaba húmeda y Harry decidió estimular más la intimidad de Hermione. Acarició cada centímetro con delicadeza, repitiendo el recorrido muchas veces. Sintió cuando las piernas se separaron un poco para darle mayor acceso y él aprovechó. Primero introdujo un dedo, moviéndolo en círculos rozando las paredes laterales, después introdujo otro para comenzar con un mete y saca constante.

Llegó un momento en que las pantaletas estorbaban. Se incorporó y las retiró lentamente, no quería que Hermione lo juzgara por perversión. También se retiró los boxers, terminó de separar las piernas de ella y se hizo en el medio.

-Harry, espera un moment... ¡Ah! – dijo a manera de grito ahogado.

Estaba estrecha, muy estrecha. De no haber tenido un hijo, Harry creería que seguía siendo virgen. Lamentó no haberla escuchado. Su rostro reflejaba un poco de dolor, el mismo que sintió la primera noche que hicieron el amor. Si no hubiera estado lubricada hubiera sido peor. A pesar de eso Harry se hallaba en la gloria. Hermione no se había acostado con nadie más, aparte de él.

La embistió con lentitud, apoyando sus manos en los costados de su cuerpo, apoyando más su peso en la mano izquierda, por precaución. Hermione se limitó a apretar los cojines del sofá.

_Crookshanks_ apareció en la sala, con su cola levantada, los vio durante unos segundos y se marchó como si nada.

Con el pasar de los minutos el acceso a Hermione se hizo más suave. Mezclaba embestidas con tiernos y apasionado besos, y se comenzaron a escuchar suaves gemidos de placer. Hasta en los momentos más íntimos Hermione era prudente.

A pesar del cansancio que se acumulaba con el tiempo, Harry no quiso cambiar de posición. Se sentía muy cómodo teniendo el dominio de la situación.

Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron, entreabrió un poco la boca y puso los ojos en blanco. Tenía un orgasmo. Harry volvió a besarla con pasión, hacia mucho quería tenerla nuevamente bajo él gozando de placer. A los pocos segundos él también experimentó el máximo placer, para luego caer completamente agotado sobre el cuerpo de su amante.


	17. Capítulo 17

**17**

**LOS SONIDOS DEL MIEDO**

Pasaron varios minutos antes que la respiración volviera a la normalidad. Harry no calculó cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa actividad tan íntima con ella, pero sabía que había sido largo, el partido de básquetbol estaba por finalizar.

Lentamente se incorporó, para sentarse cómodamente sobre el sofá y acomodarse la férula, que debido al sudor se le había movido. Hermione también se incorporó, y sin siquiera mirar a Harry fue recogiendo lentamente todas las prendas que anteriormente tenía puestas.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Harry con suavidad.

-Nada – susurró ella distraídamente, acomodando sus prendas sobre las piernas.

-No sé por qué la timidez – le dijo Harry, sentándose al lado de ella –. No es la primera vez que lo hacemos.

En ese instante Hermione se sobresaltó.

-Se acabó el partido – dijo ella de manera apresurada –. Hay que recoger todo.

-¿Por qué? – inquirió Harry.

-Porque se van a aparecer... Libby y Ron.

-¿No se vienen en el auto de ella? – le preguntó Harry, recogiendo sus cosas con rapidez.

-Yo llegué en él porque no encontramos estacionamiento, así que ellos decidieron regresar de manera mágica para que yo lo trajera.

Terminaron de recoger todo. Harry utilizó su varita exclamando ¡_Accio_! para verificar que nada se hubiera quedado escondido entre el sofá y las demás sillas y Hermione utilizó la suya para susurrar _Fregotego_ y así limpiar el sofá, por si alguna mancha los delataba. Se levantaron con rapidez y con la ropa entre los brazos se dirigieron hasta la habitación de Hermione. Nada más entrar en ella y cerrar la puerta, se sintió una pequeña explosión.

-¡Ey, tiene el televisor prendido – dijo Ron –. Parece que estaba viendo el partido. ¿Nos habrá visto?

-No sé – le contestó Libby –. Si hubiera sabido le hubiera dicho que me grabara... ¡vida cruel!

Harry y Hermione pegaron el oído a la puerta, para escuchar mejor la conversación entre sus amigos. A su izquierda pudo distinguir la cama de Hermione, pese a la poca luz que a través de la ventana se colaba.

-Oye, aquí están tus llaves – dijo Ron, aparentemente agitando las llaves al aire porque se oía su tintineo.

-Mejor, así tendremos más libertad para salir.

-Si por lo menos Harry estuviera – comentó Ron –, pero creo que en cuanto Hermione llegó él se fue... Esa Hermione.

Hermione lanzó un suave gruñido, Harry le dijo: ¡Shss!

-¿Y qué? ¿dónde me vas a llevar? – siguió el pelirrojo.

-Ya veras... pero espérate y me arreglo un poquito... mientras, le pones cuidado a Sports Center.

-Pero te apuras – le advirtió Ron –, porque está que llueve más fuerte.

-Yo me arreglo a la velocidad de Flash.

-Parece que van a salir – le susurró Harry a Hermione.

-Pues que se apuren.

-¿Se demora mucho arreglándose?

-¿Quién? ¿Libby? ... Uf, ni te imaginas.

Ambos agudizaron más el odio, Ron estaba calladito viéndose lo que al parecer era la edición de Sports Center, porque comentaban las mejores jugadas del partido, además de otros deportes.

-A la velocidad de Flash – dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

-No me demoré más de veinte minutos... – espetó Libby – ¡hombres!

-¿Y dónde vamos?

-A Soho... pero espérate, voy a ver si Hermione está dormida.

En cuanto dijo eso, Hermione jaló a Harry y lo puso al otro lado de la puerta tirando su ropa también en ese lugar, ella corrió hasta su cama y se metió entre las sábanas, quedando completamente quieta. Libby entreabrió la puerta, desde ese punto no podía ver a Harry, pero él a ella sí. La luz proveniente del reflejo del televisor se asomaba por la puerta iluminando un poco la cama de Hermione y Libby asomó la cabeza.

Ahora Harry podía verla mejor, Hermione se había abrigado hasta el cuello y les daba la espalda a los dos.

-Está fundida – dijo Libby, cerrando la puerta. Instantáneamente la luz del televisor se apagó –. Lástima, quería que viniera con nosotros. Al fin y al cabo no disfruto del partido.

-Otro día... – se apresuró a decir Ron –. Mas bien dime qué es Soho.

-Es un barrio súper play de New York, allí hay tiendas de diseñadores, bares, discotecas, etc, etc, etc... y gays.

-¿No me iras a llevar con los gays? – preguntó Ron, alarmado.

-No... te voy a llevar a un Bar súper fenómeno...

Se había cerrado la puerta de la casa y las voces de ambos se apagaron. A los pocos segundos se oyó que encendían un auto y luego un chillido, como si las llantas patinaran. Hermione encendió una lamparita y la habitación se vio mejor.

Era mucho más amplia que la de James, la cama era doble y al lado derecho estaba la ventana, con las cortinas un poco corridas, él estaba al lado izquierdo. La habitación estaba completamente alfombrada y frente a la cama había un elegante diván, las paredes estaban decoradas con papel tapiz de finas flores amarillas. Cerca de Harry estaba un amplio closet, que en esos momentos estaba entreabierto, distinguiéndose unas chaquetas colgadas en él. En la otra esquita, cerca de la ventana, había una mesa redonda, sobre la cual reposaba un delicado jarrón con flores otoñales y cientos de frasquitos, aparentemente fragancias, además de un pequeño espejo giratorio.

-¿Ya se fueron? – preguntó Hermione, incorporándose y tapándose con el edredón.

-Si, ya se fueron – confirmó Harry. Dejó su ropa sobre el suelo y se acercó a ella – ¿Has ido a Soho?

-Si, es un barrio muy agradable y... ¿qué haces? – preguntó ella cuando Harry le quitó el edredón.

-No creerás que pienso aguantar frío – repuso él, ingresando en la cama.

-Pues, eso es precisamente lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza – dijo ella, ceñuda.

-No todo lo que se planea sale – concluyó Harry, para besarla de nuevo. Le separó suavemente las piernas y se ubicó en el medio.

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza el vidrio de la ventana. A pesar de eso, el sonido era como un somnífero para el cerebro. Harry se movió perezosamente para abrazar a Hermione, pero ella no estaba. Buscó sus gafas, que las había puesto sobre la mesa de noche (el reloj despertador indicaba la una de la mañana con veinte, y la lamparita todavía estaba encendida) y al colocárselas vio a la chica, parada al lado de la ventana, observando por ella hacia la calle y cubierta por una sábana. Harry se le acercó por detrás, la abrazó y le dijo al oído:

-¿Qué vez?

-Me gusta ver los autos en la lluvia – murmuró Hermione, si apartar la vista de la calle.

A lo lejos, un rayo se hizo visible, la lluvia se intensificó y el sonido atronador del rayo se hizo presente. Harry comenzó a bailar suavemente con Hermione pero ella seguía impasible, mirando completamente hipnotizada hacia la calle.

-Yo no soy el mismo de antes, Hermione – le dijo él, besándole el cuello.

-Eso parece – se limitó a decir ella.

Harry cerró por completo la cortina y tomando la mano de Hermione, la llevó nuevamente hasta la cama, introduciéndose los dos en ella, primero su amante y luego él, cobijándose bien.

Harry se ubicó encima de ella y la besó. Fue suave, sereno, dulce. Ya no hacia falta la pasión porque estuvo presente durante toda la noche, pero la calidez seguía presente, no los había abandonado. Estuvieron largo rato así, disfrutando de aquel beso, de vez en cuando apartaban brevemente los labios pero con mayor rapidez volvían a unirlos. El sonido de los rayos se hizo más intenso, pese a eso la luz no se marchó, parecía que en esa ciudad ninguna tempestad o vendaval lograba que quitaran el servicio de energía... ya quisiera Harry contar son un servicio tan eficiente en su pueblo.

De pronto, Hermione giró su cabeza hacia la derecha de Harry, con brusquedad y rapidez, gritó en el mismo instante en el que el sonido de un rayo hacia temblar los vidrios de la ventana. Harry giró la cabeza hacia su derecha y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a James, encogido en el suelo, llorando y temblando.

Harry se levantó con rapidez y cargó al niño en sus brazos, no dejaba de sollozar y se prendió a su cuello con mucha fuerza.

-Tengo miedo – dijo James, con la voz ahogada por el llanto.

Harry sentía cómo las lágrimas del niño caían sobre su hombro. Hermione también se incorporó y fue hasta donde ellos para acariciar a su hijo.

-No pasa nada – le dijo en tono cariñoso a James –. Los rayos no hacen nada.

Pero esas palabras no tenían efecto en él, que temblaba como si estuviera convulsionando. Para tranquilizarlo, Harry dio vueltas por la habitación mientras lo arrullaba. Hermione se puso sus pantaletas y una pijama de dos piezas, cerró la puerta y cogió dos prendas de la ropa de Harry.

-Toma – le dijo ella, pasándole las prendas –. Dame a James y vístete.

Hermione lo relevó en el paseo por la habitación mientras Harry se ponía sus boxers y una camiseta. Cada vez que James lograba calmarse, el sonido de otro rayo llegaba hasta sus oídos, parecía que la madre naturaleza estaba empeñada en no dejar al niño en paz.

-Por eso no le gusta la lluvia – le susurró Harry a Hermione cuando volvía a cargar a James entre sus brazos. Hermione asintió.

-Ven, vamos a dormir – dijo Hermione, tomando la mano derecha de Harry que estaba libre.

Acomodarse en la cama fue muy sencillo gracias a su amplitud. Hermione se hizo a la derecha de Harry con James en medio, hipando. Ella se acomodó sobre su costado izquierdo y Harry sobre su costado derecho, ubicando bien su brazo para no incomodar el codo.

-"Layos" malos – masculló James.

-Son unos fanfarrones, no les prestes atención – susurró Hermione, acariciando el rostro del niño.

-¿No pueden "estal" mudos, como el tuyo? – le preguntó James a Harry.

-Son diferentes – explicó él.

-El tuyo no me da miedo – dijo James estirando los labios y se agolpó contra su pecho.

Harry tomó la cintura de Hermione y le indicó que se acercara más a ellos. Así lo hizo y minutos después, abrazados los tres, se quedaron dormidos.

Sintió una suave cosquilla en su frente, como si algo muy suave lo rozara. Al cobrar conciencia la claridad traspasaba sus párpados cerrados. Harry abrió los ojos, ya había amanecido y a su lado estaba James, rozando con sus pequeños dedos la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente.

Al darse cuenta que su padre había despertado, James sonrió ampliamente y retiró sus dedos con lentitud.

-Hola – dijo el niño con timidez, sonrojándose porque lo habían pillado in fraganti.

-Buenos días – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, colocándose las gafas –. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Bien, ya no tuve miedo – contestó el niño con solemnidad.

-No hay por qué tenerlo – repuso Harry con tranquilidad, se incorporó y miró toda la habitación –. ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

James, se encogió de hombros. Ambos se levantaron, Harry vio la hora en el reloj despertador, era las nueve de la mañana. Se puso su jean, los calcetines y los zapatos y salió de la habitación con su hijo. Nada más cerrar la puerta y darse la vuelta se encontró con Libby, que lo miró con los ojos como platos, aún maquillada y algo despeinada.

-¡Un violador! – exclamó ella –. Mentiras... ¡Te lo dije!

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Harry, rascándose la cabeza.

-Que aún no había pasado nada... pero ya pasó.

Harry la miró con recelo.

-¿Has visto a Hermione? – le preguntó para cambiar el tema, no se sentía cómodo hablando de su vida privada.

-En la cocina.

-¿Y Ron?

-En su casa... ¡Él creyó que estabas allá!... Hubieras dejado una nota, así no tendría por qué haberse marchado en cuanto terminamos nuestro tour nocturno... o habríamos seguido con otro nuevo – le dijo ella a manera de reproche.

-Será para la próxima – le comentó Harry con desdén, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Ingresó en la cocina. Hermione estaba sentada con una bata puesta sobre la pijama y apoyando sus brazos sobre el mesón mientras leía _El_ _Profeta_, a su lado había una humeante taza. Ella levantó la vista cuando sintió los pasos de Harry, bajándola inmediatamente de nuevo al periódico.

-Buenos días – dijo él cariñosamente, besándola en la cien.

-Hola – contestó ella sin apartar su atención del artículo interior que leía –. ¿Quieres chocolate?

-Si.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Hermione hizo aparecer una tasa de dibujos de Disney. La tomó y le sirvió un poco a Harry, dejándola frente a él. Harry se bebió el chocolate, acompañándolo con unos panecillos que habían en una cesta. _Crookshanks_ estaba al otro lado de la cocina, bebiendo leche de su plato mientras agitaba alegremente la cola.

-¿Y qué dice el periódico? – le preguntó Harry para quebrar el hielo. Se estaba preguntando las razones por las cuales Hermione actuaba así con él.

-Todo lo referente a la nueva ley de control de contrabando mágico, por lo de las fiestas de navidad – contestó ella, doblando el periódico –. A ver como le hacen para que esta vez los muggles no los pillen.

-¿Se han dejado ver anteriormente?

-Hace dos años – le informó Hermione, de una manera bastante formal –. Para la celebración del día de acción de gracia contrabandearon pavos precocidos que al pincharlos cobraban vida. Unos cuantos de ellos llegaron a manos muggles y como te podrás imaginar, el susto que se llevaron fue de muerte. Los _desmemorizadores_ del Ministerio tuvieron mucho trabajo para la época, porque el día de acción de gracias se celebra en familia, entonces tuvieron que modificar muchas memorias.

-¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? – le preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido, sin poderse contener.

-¿Así, cómo? – preguntó ella, muy sorprendida.

-Así tan formal, tan distante.

-Esa es mi manera de ser, Harry – le dijo ella, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No – dijo Harry, testarudo –, nunca fuiste así luego de... ¿acaso estas arrepentida?

Hermione guardó silencio durante unos segundos, contemplándose las manos.

-Simplemente no debió pasar.

-¡Qué son estas horas de llegar! – le dijo Ron con la voz de una madre regañona, a punto de reírse, eran las cuatro de la tarde en Inglaterra. Después cambio su postura –. ¿Por qué traes esa cara.?

-Hermione – masculló Harry con un humor de perros.

-Ya, no necesitas decirme más.

-No entiendo su actitud – le confesó Harry, abatido –. Se supone que soy yo quien debería estar dolido con ella, al fin y al cabo me ocultó que estaba embarazada y se largó con el niño... ¡Me castigó de la manera más cruel!

-Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo dices? – lo interrumpió Ron.

-En ese momento me hervía la sangre, ¿crees que hubiera sido apropiado discutir nuevamente en su casa, con James en ella? – inquirió Harry.

-Pues no. Pero si me vas a pegar, no me regañes.

-Lo siento – murmuró Harry.

-Más bien deberíamos armar plan – comentó Ron para animarlo –. Mira, Devon me escribió esta mañana y nos invita a una parrillada con su familia, ya sabes que cumple años hoy.

-No lo recordaba.

-Y no hay de que preocuparnos, porque Estorbo no estará al acecho.

Los días siguieron pasando. Harry se esmeraba muchísimo en las fisioterapias para no pensar en cada momento en esa actitud indiferente de Hermione. Decidió no volverse a trasladar a Estados Unidos hasta que se acercara la semana de navidad, para así complementar adecuadamente su rehabilitación. Sin embargo, hablaba con James todos los días, principalmente por Internet porque el recibo telefónico llegó con la cuenta carísima, Ron casi se va de para atrás.

De vez en cuando también hablaba con Hermione, pero de una manera muy formal. Si ella no quería nada con él, pues Harry no estaba dispuesto a rogarle, a fin de cuentas, estuvo rogándole indirectamente desde que se volvieron a ver. Lo que nunca permitiría era que James creciera sin su presencia.

-Hoy se ejercitará con estas pesas de seis kilos – le dijo el doctor Morgan el último día de fisioterapia del año. El sábado anterior a la semana de navidad –. Está progresando mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y para la última semana de rehabilitación, que sería entre el cinco y el doce de enero, lo ejercitaré con agilidad... y estará listo.

-Y mientras... ¿qué haré en estas dos semanas?

-Practique pintura con brocha gruesa sobre una pared.

-¿Eh? – preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

-Si, al subir y bajas e ir de derecha a izquierda, ejercitará el codo para los movimientos repentinos que practicaremos cuando finalicen las navidades – le aclaró el doctor Morgan –. Los buscadores en el quidditch tienen que mover su brazo según la dirección hacia la cual gire de improvisto la snitch. Muchos no les prestan atención a esto y por eso a largo plazo su rendimiento va decayendo, debido a las molestias en los tendones y ligamentos del codo.

-¿Y cuántas horas diarias debo practicar con eso?

-No es por horas – dijo el doctor Morgan –, es por series. Por ejemplo, diez de arriba abajo y diez de derecha a izquierda, así varias veces. Que los brochazos sean largos al principio y con el pasar de los días los va acortado. Primero lo hace lentamente y poco a poco aumenta la velocidad.

-¿Algo más? – le preguntó Harry.

-Si, le recomendaría ejercitar los dedos de su mano derecha jugando con una consola, la que sea.

-¿Para qué? – se extraño Harry.

-Es porque los tendones de la mano están asociados con los del codo y le dará mayor agilidad.

Siguiendo el consejo del doctor Morgan, y aprovechando que estaba en Londres, Harry fue hasta el centro comercial donde regularmente Ron compraba los videojuegos para su X-Box. Compró dos en la tienda Zona Virtual y aprovechó para realizar las compras navideñas y de una vez, comprar unos cuantos tarros de pintura.

Las tiendas estaban a medio llenar, ya que por ser la hora del almuerzo la mayoría de los compradores están comiendo, además, casi todo el mundo dejaba este tipo de compras para última hora.

-¿Son para mí? – le preguntó Ron muy ilusionado cuando Harry le mostró el par de videojuegos que había comprado.

-Para mí – le aclaró Harry, Ron se decepcionó –. Tengo que ejercitar los tendones de los dedos en los controles de tu X-Box... – Y le explicó las recomendaciones del doctor Morgan.

-Yo pensaba pintar y decorar de otra manera mi habitación, pero como te lo pusieron de tarea... Esa pared la quiero en rojo, esa de allá en color ladrillo, el marco de la ventana café... ¿También te pusieron a pintar armarios?

-No – gruñó Harry ante las burlas de su amigo –. Creo que eso lo podrás hacer tú.

-Si – repuso Ron –, con la varita... siguiendo con lo que te estaba diciendo, la pared de la puerta también la quiero en rojo...

El lunes a media mañana, Harry se puso en la labor de ejercitarse con los ejercicios de brocha va y brocha viene. Ron comenzó a despotricar contra él cuando Harry le dijo que no pensaba pintar su habitación, ya que no alcanzaba los tarros de pintura que había comprado además que estas no cumplían con los gustos de su amigo.

Pintó la fachada de la parte trasera de la casa. No había sol, las nubes lo cubrían por completo. Resultó un poco complicado ya que debido a que estaba bien abrigado, su temperatura corporal aumentó considerablemente y el sudor se hizo presente. Estuvo en esa labor por cerca de una hora, hasta que el calor no lo pudo soportar.

-Si hubieras pintado mi habitación no estarías quejándote – le reprochó Ron, a manera de burla.

-Píntala tú – le espetó Harry.

-Quiero ayudarte, por eso te lo pedí a ti – repuso Ron, con solemnidad –. Y cámbiate, que estas todo salpicado por la pintura.

Harry se dirigió a su habitación, a mitad del camino sonó el teléfono.

-Yo contesto – gritó él, sacó su varita y exclamó –: ¡_Accio_ _teléfono_! ... Diga.

Pero no habló nadie.

-¡Alo! – dijo Harry.

Nada, de nuevo mudo.

-¡Alo!... eche la moneda.

-¡Harry!

-Hola, Hermione – dijo él de manera helada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó ella con timidez.

-Muy bien, ¿y James?

-Durmiendo todavía.

Harry miró su reloj, si allí era casi las doce, en New York sería casi las seis de la mañana.

-¿Por qué llamas tan temprano?

-Porque después me voy a trabajar y se me olvida – replicó Hermione serenamente –. Llamaba para invitarte a pasar el día de navidad con James... y Ron también puede venir, si quiere.

-No te preocupes, yo le digo – repuso Harry.

-Bueno, eso es todo... adiós – Y colgó.

-¿Quién era? – preguntó Ron desde la cocina.

-Hermione, nos invita a pasar la navidad con ellos.

-Yo no puedo – se apresuró a decir Ron –. Voy a estar en La Madriguera... aunque...

-¿Qué?

-Tengo la ventaja horaria... Lo que estoy pensando es qué se le puede regalar a una loca, a una mandona y a un niño que no pronuncia la ere.

Hasta el día antes de navidad, Harry siguió con la rutina de los brochazos. Se ejercitaba tres veces al día y cuando terminó de pintar la parte baja de la fachada trasera de su casa, siguió con la cerca de madera que rodeaba su patio. Tuvo que realizar varias pausas cada vez que intentaba pintar, ya que con regularidad caía nieve, esto le impedía realizar el ejercicio cómodamente.

_Hedwig_ y _Pigwidgeon_ también fueron victimas del clima, no podían seguir durmiendo en su árbol, así que los chicos le acondicionaron un rincón en la cocina, con sus jaulas, para que se refugiaran allí.

El día de navidad, Harry decidió acompañar a Ron a La Madriguera. Sería inútil quedarse casi todo el día solo hasta que fuera la hora de poderse trasladar.

-¡Feliz Navidad! – exclamó la señora Weasley cuando ambos se trasladaron por la red flu. En la cocina estaban ella, Ginny y Fleur.

-¡Feliz Navidad! – dijo Ron, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-Tu regalo fue muy lindo, Ron – le dijo la señora Weasley, pellizcando sus mejillas.

-Deja, mamá – replicó Ron con fastidio.

-¿Cómo se encuentran? – preguntó Harry abrazando a Ginny, luego abrazó a Fleur –. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo está esa bebé?

-Cgeciendo muy fuegte – contestó ésta con una amplia sonrisa, acariciando su barriguita.

-¿Para cuándo es? – preguntó Ron, sentándose frente a ellas.

-Finales de enego.

-¿Y no te da miedo? – siguió Ron –. Porque dicen que duele cuando sale.

Fleur puso los ojos como platos y se le aguaron.

-¡Ron! – lo recriminó la señora Weasley –. Deja de decir tonterías... Y no le prestes atención, querida – añadió en tono tranquilizador, mirando a Fleur.

Ella se limitó a asentir mientras Ginny la abrazaba para reconfortarla.

-Antes afloraba mucho su carácter – le dijo la señora Weasley a Harry por lo bajo –, pero ahora está muy sensible, por cualquier cosa llora.

-¿Y los demás? – le preguntó Harry, recibiendo un pasaboca que la señora Weasley le ofreció.

-Bill, Charlie y Fred están en el jardín. Arthur y Percy en la sala. George no sé dónde se metió – dijo al final, ceñuda.

La señora Weasley preparó un suculento almuerzo. Harry no se explicó cómo once personas cupieron en la cocina, ya que en el jardín no se podía estar debido a la nieve. Después de repartirse los respectivos regalos, tanto él como Ron se despidieron de todos y se trasladaron a New York.

-Aquí la navidad es de lujo – comentó el pelirrojo cuando pasaban por una calle de Queens. Iban en taxi –. Pero debimos habernos trasladado directamente a la casa de ella, ¿no crees? – agregó en voz baja.

-No.

Al llegar a la casa, la persona que les abrió fue Libby. Estaba vestida completamente de rojo, con pantalón y suéter. Llevaba puesto en la cabeza un gorro navideño del mismo color que hacia resaltar el tono de su cabello rubio y enredado en el cuello, muchos confites.

-¡Feliz Navidad! Tararararan ¡Feliz Navidad! Tararararan – comenzó a canturrear, mientras les ponía a cada uno un gorro.

-Estas loca – le dijo Ron.

-De alegría – repuso ella –. Hasta el otro año no volverá a ser diciembre.

-¿James? – preguntó Harry.

-En la sala, junto al árbol.

Los tres adultos ingresaron en la sala, perfectamente decorada para la fecha, aparentemente todo muggle, seguramente para evitar especulaciones y comentarios de parte de los vecinos. Al lado de la chimenea había un gran árbol de navidad, decorado con borlas rojas y azules, lo coronaba una estrella dorada. La parte baja del árbol estaba llena de cajas envueltas en papel regalo y James estaba hurgando en ellas. Levantó la vista y al ver a Harry salió disparado hacia él, saltando a su cuello con el impulso de los cojines del sofá.

-¡Feliz Navidad! – chillo el niño. Harry retrocedió unos pasos.

-¡Feliz Navidad! – dijo él con una amplia sonrisa –. ¿Muchos regalos?

-No sé.

-Estaba espiando – explicó Libby –. Pero como no sabe leer...

Entre las cajas de regalo salía _Crookshanks_, con un pequeño paquete en su hocico.

-Bueno, al menos alguien ya tuvo éxito.

Ron puso los regalos que él y Harry habían llevado, al lado de las otras cajas, aunque algunos se esmeró por ocultarlos atrás de ellas. Hermione salió de la cocina, en cuanto vio a Harry se sonrojó. Llevaba puesto un jean y un suéter verde de cuello alto, el cabello completamente liso y entre las manos una bandeja con galletas.

-Gracias – dijo Ron tomando una con rapidez –. ¡Feliz Navidad!

-No hables con la boca llena – le dijo Hermione, ceñuda.

-Demalas – le espetó él, sin darle mucha importancia y tomando unas cuantas galletas más.

Hermione puso la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro, sin dejar de mirar de una manera muy severa a Ron. Sacó su varita y con un movimiento hizo aparecer una jarra de leche y cinco vasos.

-Ya decía yo que esto no se pasaba a palo seco– dijo Ron, tomando un vaso y llenándolo con leche.

Los cuatro adultos, niño y gato se reunieron en torno al árbol. La chimenea crepitaba con suavidad mientras _Crookshanks_ trataba de destapar su obsequio con los colmillos y garras.

Libby cogía cada regalo y leía a quien iba dirigido. Parecía que estuvieran en medio de una subasta. Se exclamaba con tanto entusiasmo que Harry comprendió por qué era publicista.

Como era de imaginarse, James fue quien recibió más regalos, no solo de parte de ellos y sus abuelos maternos, la señora Weasley le envió uno (un jersey), los gemelos también (Hermione revisó minuciosamente su contenido) y los padres de Libby junto con su hermano menor. Casi todo fue ropa y muñecos, exceptuando el regalo de Libby, una caja enorme de lego y el de Ron, una caja grande con colores, marcadores y acuarelas.

-Para que plasmes tu arte en las paredes – argumentó el pelirrojo.

Ron había recibido regalos de todos. Harry se lo dio en su casa, Hermione le dio un libro sobre culinaria mágica (Ron puso los ojos en blanco, pero Harry vio cuando él comenzó a buscar recetas), Libby le dio un elegante abrigo de algún diseñador y James le obsequió un dibujo hecho a mano, algo deforme, de lo que parecía ser Bob Esponja.

Libby recibió ropa de parte de Hermione; otro dibujo de parte de James: una roquera con aureola en la cabeza (como si fuera una santa), sus padres le enviaron un mini componente de mp3, Harry le regaló una bonita cartera con algunos productos de Sortilegios Weasley en ella, los padres de Hermione un hermoso pañuelo de seda y Ron le obsequió un dije de oro, con la figura de la pantera rosa montada en una escoba..

Hermione recibió por parte de Ron un libro de chistes muggles; Libby también le obsequió ropa a ella; James hizo para ella un cuadro pequeño, parecía ser un paisaje con muchos corazones chuecos en él; sus padres le enviaron un lindo reloj Rolex; los padres de Libby le enviaron un libro llamado: _La lucha de los nuevos por los derechos de los viejos elfos_, y Harry también le dio un libro, aunque de tema diferente titulado: _La transformación primitiva de los primeros magos muggles._

-Es la primera edición – dijo Libby con la voz en un hilo, cuando leyó la contraportada –. ¡Esto es un tesoro!. Si somos pobres, lo podremos vender en la sección mágica de Ebay por una fortuna.

-Gracias – susurró Hermione, sin apartar la vista del libro, notablemente impresionada.

Harry también recibió regalos, el de Ron lo tenía en la casa, Libby le dio un set completo de CD de música clásica ("para que te relajes cuando estas que explotas", le dijo), James le dio una tarjeta hecha a mano, con el dibujo de superman en escoba; pero el que más le sorprendió fue el de Hermione, no se esperaba un regalo de ella: un equipo de accesorios corporales completo para jugar el quidditch, en fino cuero color negro.

-Bueno, atención, atención – dijo Libby, levantándose ante la atenta mirada de todos –. Antes del respectivo almuerzo de navidad – Ron se frotó las manos –, lo siguiente que les voy a obsequiar no es de parte de mí, porque mis regalos ya los di, sino de parte de mi propia abuela.

Sacó de la mitad del árbol un pequeño paquete. Lo puso sobre la mesa.

-¡Ábranlo! – les dijo a todos.

James se les adelantó y rasgó el papel con rapidez. Tenía una toalla de mano muy vieja. De inmediato, los adultos y el niño la miraron queriendo decir: ¿Qué es esto?

-Eso – dijo Libby, adivinando la duda de los presentes –, es la prenda que utilizaremos para trasladarnos en cinco días a Australia. Mi abuela nos ha invitado a pasar las fiestas de año nuevo allá.


	18. Capítulo 18

**18**

**LA CASA EN LA PLAYA**

**-**¿Australia? – repitieron los tres adultos al unísono.

-Si, Australia – confirmó Libby –. Isla ubicada en el meridiano sur, rodeada por el Océano Pacífico y el Océano Índico...

-Conocemos las características geográficas de Australia, Libby – la interrumpió Hermione.

-Yo no – dijeron Ron y James a la vez.

-Entonces las conocerán cuando estemos allá – repuso Libby –. Mi abuela se ha compadecido de nosotros y de este clima tan patético que nos ha tocado...

-En diciembre siempre nieva – le dijo Harry, a manera de informe, por si no estaba enterada.

-Y nos ha invitado para que nos de un poco de sol – continuó Libby, ignorando el comentario de Harry – y yo no soy capaz de decirle que no, mi padre me mata. También invita a Harry por ser el papá de James y yo invito a Ron porque me cae bien . Además, seremos los primeros en recibir el nuevo año, ya saben, por la ubicación.

-¿Y para cuándo dijiste que nos vamos? – le preguntó Ron con mucho interés.

-En cinco días – repitió Libby –, o mejor dicho, el treinta. ¿Alguien más necesita información? – preguntó mirando significativamente a Hermione, como si temiera que objetara el obsequio de su abuela.

-¿La casa de tu abuela es lo suficientemente amplia para albergar a cinco personas más? – preguntó Hermione.

-Si. Es abuela, las abuelas tienen casas grandes para que los visiten sus nietos ya sea de vacaciones o cuando sus padres los echan de la casa. Pero si, si tiene. La última vez que fui la estaba ampliando.

-¿Y cuándo fue eso? – preguntó Ron

-Hace tres años.

-¿Y que tan cerca de la playa está?

-Casi cien metros.

-¿Está en zona muggle? – preguntó Harry.

-No, pero la ciudad muggle más cercana es Perth, que queda como a 16 kilómetros. Pero los muggles no se aparecen por los alrededores.

-Podríamos llevar las escobas – le propuso Ron a Harry –, de paso te ejercitas en vuelo, porque ya creo que podrás manobriarla ¿no?

-Buena idea – admitió Harry.

Después del almuerzo, que era pernil relleno de verduras con salsa agridulce, planificaron lo todo lo respectivo para trasladarse a Australia. Como la diferencia horaria entre New York y la ciudad de Perth era de doce horas de retraso, decidieron viajar el día veintinueve a las siete de la tarde. Harry y Ron se trasladarían desde Inglaterra hasta la casa de Hermione y luego los cinco lo harían juntos hasta Australia.

Mientras llegaba el día del viaje, Harry siguió con sus ejercicios particulares pintando la cerca de madera de su patio. Para su desdicha, lo que anteriormente había pintado estaba agrietado y la pintura se caía solita.

-Eso es por el frío – le explicó Ron entre risas, ante la mirada de indignación de Harry –. La pobre pinturita se congeló y ahí tienes. Debiste haber pintado mi habitación.

Harry decidió no seguir malgastando su tiempo en tontos brochazos y se dedicó más a ejercitar sus dedos con los controles de la Xbox de Ron. Los dos videojuegos que había comprado los finalizó el día anterior al viaje y por estar completamente pendiente de ellos, se olvidó por completo cambiar dinero y conseguir algo de ropa para el candente verano del país.

-Te presto dinero – le dijo Ron cuando Harry le comentó sobre su olvido –, pero es con carácter devolutivo y lleva la tarjeta de crédito también.

-No quería llevarla para evitar los gastos excesivos – reconoció Harry.

-Hablando de gastos, ¿le has ayudado a Hermione con los gastos de James?

-En algunos, no todos, ¿por qué?

-Porque eres el padre, Harry – dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco –. ¡Que descuidado eres! No solo es ayudarle con la ropa, en esto también entra la alimentación, la educación, la recreación...

-Sabes mucho de eso – lo interrumpió Harry con sorna.

-Es que mis padres siempre hablaban de eso en casa – dijo el pelirrojo, visiblemente apenado –, ya sabes, cuando teníamos muchos problemas económicos.

-¿Y qué ropa vas a llevar? – preguntó Harry con rapidez, incómodo ante la metida de pata con Ron.

-Unos pantalones en algodón, unos largos y otros cortos hasta las rodillas. Los conseguí en un outlet en Londres, también camisas en algodón de diversos colores y sandalias de playa. El pijama y el traje de baño también en pantalón corto, estilo bermuda que me da pinta de surfista californiano.

-Bueno, el traje de baño lo tengo, pero no tengo ropa que llevar.

-Viaja con un jean y una camiseta y compras algo en Perth – observó Ron.

Al día siguiente, cerca de la media noche, los dos chicos ya tenían todo listo. Harry solo llevaba una mochila con unas cuantas camisetas, el pijama, el traje de baño y sus objetos de aseo personal. Ron llevaba un talego grande y tanto él como Harry tenían sus respectivas escobas en las manos.

-La ropa de invierno te luce más, con ella no se te ve la férula – le dijo Ron, observando con gracia la férula de Harry.

-¿Las lechuzas quedaron con comida y agua suficientes?

-Si que si.

Al minuto siguiente estaban en la sala de la casa de Hermione. Al legar todo era un caos. Libby corría de un lado para otro gritando por sus cosas, como si hubieran desaparecido por arte de magia. Hermione y James estaban sentados en el sofá, con sus maletas listas e ignorando las quejas de la muchacha. _Crookshanks_ estaba sobre el regazo de Hermione, acurrucado.

-¡Mi espejo, ¿Dónde está mi espejo? – gritaba Libby desde el fondo de la casa –. ¿Y mi tratamiento para el cabello? ¡Ay, Dios mío, se me va a chamuscar con el sol!

-Por qué no utilizas la varita – le dijo Ron, Harry se sentó al lado de James y el niño lo abrazó.

-¡Claro!... ¡Mucha burra!

Cinco minutos después ya estaban todos listos. Se veían muy extraños con pintas veraniegas en pleno invierno. Las chicas llevaban shorts con blusas de tiritas en algodón, James tenía pantalones cortos y una camiseta azul con las inscripción "Ángel", todos con sandalias de playa, al igual que Ron. Harry se sintió extraño, él llevaba camiseta, pero con un jean y tenis. James cargó a _Crookshanks_ en una mano y tomó con la otra mano a Hermione. Harry se encargó de las maletas de ambos y de su escoba, la mochila la tenía en la espalda. Ron se encargó de la maleta de Libby y ella se ofreció a llevar la escoba. La chica murmuró _Portus_ apuntando la vieja toalla de manos con la varita y todos la tocaron con un dedo.

-¡Allá vamos! – exclamó Libby segundos antes que un gancho invisible los jalara desde abajo del ombligo hacia arriba.

Fue el viaje vía mágica más largo que Harry allá experimentado en su vida. Calculó casi un minuto de succión hacia delante, viendo múltiples colores y escuchando el aullido del viento en su oído hasta que tocaron tierra. El cálido sol de la mañana australiana los recibió, mientras James colgaba peligrosamente de la mano de su madre.

-"Otla" vez – chilló el niño, medio mareado y sosteniendo con dificultad a _Crookshanks_.

-A la vuelta – dijo Libby mientras se estiraba y echaba un vistazo alrededor.

Habían aparecido en medio de un sendero color dorado oscuro y a los lados el pasto un poco reseco. Más allá, la arena se tornaba blanca y el mar era sumamente azul alcanzándose a distinguir unos parches en él de color verde.

-¡Fiona, ¡Ya llegaron! – dijo alguien tras ellos.

Todos se volvieron hacia la persona que había gritado. Un anciano muy flaco y alto salía de una casa de dos pisos, vestido completamente de blanco en pantalón corto y camisa, las piernas se le veían muy arrugadas y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Libby.

-¡Abuelo! – gritó la chica, soltando la escoba de Ron y corriendo a su encuentro. Lo abrazó y zarandeo tan fuerte que Harry creyó que lo desbarataría por completo –. ¡Como estás de papacito!

-Como siempre – repuso el viejito, con voz ronca.

Ron sacó la varita y con un movimiento de ella hizo levitar los equipajes y su escoba. Caminaron hacia ellos y James soltó a _Crookshanks_.

-Mira, abuelito, ¿te acuerdas de Hermione? – dijo Libby, señalando a la chica –. ¿Y de James también?

-Si, la última vez que los vi estaban más chiquitos los dos – dijo el abuelo, acariciando la cabeza de James.

-Y ellos son Ron – siguió Libby – un amigo nuevo que tengo y Harry, el padre de James.

-Mucho gusto – dijo el pelirrojo extendiéndole la mano.

-El gusto es mío – le dijo el abuelo, estrechándosela al pelirrojo –, soy David.

-Harry – dijo él, presentándose y tendiéndole la mano. El viejito hizo lo mismo y abrió los ojos como platos cuando le vio la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente.

-¿Potter? – preguntó el abuelo, Harry asintió con incomodidad –. Pues, bienvenidos. ¿Me imagino que tendrán hambre?

-Si – contestó Ron con rapidez.

-Bueno, Fiona está preparando el desayuno...

Ingresaron a la casa por una puerta doble de vidrio, que estaba abierta de par en par. Lo primero que encontraron fue la sala, completamente blanca, tanto en paredes como en muebles. Sobre una pared había una chimenea de tamaño mediano y en medio de la sala una mesa bajita y un poco grande, con muchos adornos aparentemente de nativos. En las paredes había colgados cuadros pintados a lápiz sobre los paisajes de la región. El techo era sostenido por vigas de madera, no solo como columnas, sino como piso. Harry se imaginó que el segundo piso era en madera. Avanzaron por un corredor hasta la cocina, muy grande donde una viejita cocinaba animadamente en una cacerola mientras a su lado los chuchillos y las cucharas de palo hacían su labor moviéndose solos. En medio de la cocina estaba una mesa larga, para ser ocupada por diez personas y en la cual había una chica de no más de trece años, rubia y de cabello ondulado, cabeceando mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mano.

-¡Ya llegué! – exclamó Libby con voz estridente. La anciana fue a su encuentro y la abrazó con efusividad.

-¡Uy, como estas de bonita! – le dijo su abuela, pellizcándole las mejillas –. Mira que el cabello un poco más largo te queda menor, porque cuando te lo cortas muy alto pareces un niño, es como si vera a Eprham caminando por ahí...

-Abuela, ¡ya! – dijo Libby, exasperada. Luego miró a la chica que estaba en la mesa –. Hola, Abba.

La chica se limitó a mover la mano en señal de saludo, mirándola somnolienta.

-¡Hermione!... hace años no te veía, pero si luces muy bien – continuó la viejita, abrazándola –. Hasta la mirada te cambio, ¡te vez radiante! – dijo examinándola detenidamente, después miró a James - ¡Ahhh!... ¡como estas de guapo!... ¡y grandote!

Lo cargó entre sus brazos de una. Harry se sorprendió con la vitalidad de la mujer. En ese instante _Crookshanks_ ingresó en la cocina, acompañado por otros dos gatos.

-Abuela – la interrumpió Libby en su contemplación de James, Hermione y su abuelo se sentaron a la mesa –, ellos son Harry y Ron. Harry es el padre de James y Ron es un amigo nuestro.

-Mucho gusto – dijo la viejita con una sonrisa que al rato se transformó en expresión asombrada cuando vio a Harry –. ¿Potter?

-Si – musitó él. Ron soltó una risotada que trato de amortiguar con una tos, se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó.

-¡Vaya! – exclamó la abuela de Libby mirando a James –. Si, se parecen. Bueno, siéntense que ya casi está el desayuno.

Harry recibió a James y ambos fueron a sentarse al lado de Hermione.

-¿Y la tía Sara, cómo está? – le preguntó Libby a Abba.

-Bien – contestó la niña, evitando con mucho esfuerzo bostezar –. Imponiendo su ley, como siempre.

-¿Y la escuela?

-No me hables de ese antro de perdición... ¡Me limitan tanto el uso de la magia! – dijo ella, muy conmocionada.

-Te dije que tenías que estudiar en Salem, allá no solo hacemos magia con varita, también nos enseñan a conjurar sin ella.

-Desde que me contaste lo de tu escuela se lo dije a mamá... Pero esa mujer se mantuvo en su postura y dijo que tenía que estudiar en Lasgo porque irme al otro lado del mundo no valía la pena. Y mi papá no sirve para nada, como él también estudió allá...

En menos de cinco minutos la mesa estuvo cubierta por diferentes platillos, como tostadas, jarras de jugo, salchichas fritas, frutas picadas y hojuelas de maíz con leche. En la mitad de la comida, apareció en la cocina un chico alto y espigado, tan rubio como Libby y su prima, solo que de cabello corto y muy despeinado, como si se acabara de levantar. Bostezó antes de decir:

-Buenos días.

-¡Eprham! – dijo Libby, visiblemente sorprendida.

-No, Brad Pitt – repuso el chico a manera de gruñido.

Se sentó al lado de ella y comenzó a coger de todo para comer.

-Eprham llegó hace dos días – le explicó la abuela a Libby –. Como le fue tan bien en el semestre, pues tus padres lo dejaron venir.

-¿Es que decayó la exigencia en Chartlon o qué? – le preguntó Libby en burla.

-No, pero te informo que mejoró la calidad académica en Salem, porque anteriormente salían unas...

-Salem siempre ha sido mejor que Chartlon – replicó Libby con suavidad.

-¿Desde cuando? – preguntó su hermano con una ceja levantada.

-Desde siempre – repuso Libby con solemnidad.

-No estoy de acuerdo, pero al menos ahora las hay mejores.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Las chicas – respondió él, sorbiendo un poco de jugo.

Libby arrugó el ceño.

-Estas muy pequeño para tener novia – sentenció ella.

-Tengo dieciséis, por si no lo recuerdas. Y no tengo una... tengo muchas.

-Le voy a decir a mamá – lo amenazó Libby.

-Ella ya lo sabe – repuso Eprham sin darle importancia –. ¿Y como va todo, Hermione?

Resultó que el hermano de Libby era como estar viendo a Hermione en versión masculina. Hablaban con tanto conocimiento sobre cualquier tema visto en la escuela que resultaba desconcertante. Ron y Libby intercambiaban miradas exasperadas y se tuvieron que aguantar la conversación mientras terminaban de desayunar. Abba, la prima de los chicos, de vez en cuando prestaba atención, seguramente esperando a que algo de lo que decían le sirviera para la escuela. Harry se limitó a comer su porción, ayudando de vez en cuando a James cuando no quería comer más de alguna ración. Los abuelos de la chica intercambiaban opiniones de lo que harían al día siguiente para celebrar el fin de año.

Al finalizar con los alimentos, todas las mujeres se ofrecieron en ayudar a la abuela de Libby a organizar la cocina, mientras Eprham se encargó de acomodar a los chicos y terminarles de mostrar la casa.

Subieron al segundo piso utilizando una de las escaleras de la casa, la que había en la cocina. Al llegar al él un largo pasillo, muy iluminado (el techo tenía tragaluz) los recibió y a cada lado de él había por lo menos tres puertas, separadas por espacios amplios, seguramente las habitaciones eran grandes.

-¿Y estudias en Chartlon? – le preguntó Harry a Eprham, el chico era tan alto como él.

-Si, estoy en sexto año, sólo me queda uno.

-¿Y juegan al quidditch? – preguntó Ron.

-Sólo la minoría – le explicó el chico, se detuvo en una puerta a mitad del pasillo –. El deporte más popular es el quodpot.

Abrió la puerta y quedo a la vista una amplia habitación con dos camas y en medio de ellas una mesa de noche. Ingresaron y a su derecha había un armario a medio abrir y completamente vacío, la habitación estaba bien iluminada por una ventana al lado de una de las camas.

-Bueno, ustedes van a dormir aquí – les dijo Eprham – les daría una habitación cinco estrellas, porque es toda una valentía tener a mi hermana como amiga, pero...

-¿Y yo? – preguntó James.

-Tu vas a dormir con mi hermana y tu mamá – le contestó el chico con amabilidad –. Ron, ¿por qué no llevas las cosas de las chicas a su habitación conmigo? Es que no puedo usar magia por ser menor de edad.

-Si, no hay problema.

Harry se encargó un poco de organizar la habitación que ambos ocuparían mientras su amigo se encargaba de llevar las pertenencias de Hermione, James y Libby a donde Eprham le indicaba.

A medida que avanzaba la mañana, el calor aumentaba. Harry se sentía muy incomodo con sus jeans, que comenzaban a pegársele a la piel debido a la humedad causada por el ambiente

-Porque no aprovechas en ir a Perth a comprar algo – le propuso Ron, ambos estaban observando el exótico paisaje de la zona desde las afueras de la casa.

-Si, tienes razón, ¿por aquí pasara algún transporte público?

-No, ninguno – dijo el abuelo de Libby, reuniéndose con ellos –. Pero ahora yo voy para la ciudad, si quiere puede acompañarme.

-Listo.

Ron le prestó dinero en efectivo a Harry y él y el abuelo de Libby fueron hasta Perth. Se movilizaron en un jeep color negro, descapotable, aparentemente de la familia y sin una gota de magia en él porque Harry no notó nada extraño en sus dimensiones ni en su apariencia física. Aunque no alcanzaron a llegar a la ciudad porque el viejito se detuvo en un pequeño centro comercial a unos cuantos minutos de ella, Harry encontró allí lo que necesitaba. Compró varios pantalones de largo hasta las rodillas en algodón, en colores camelo, blanco y negro y dos camisas un poco formales, también en algodón. En otra tienda del mismo centro comercial compró dos pares de sandalias, unas playeras y otras de velcro (que se ajustaban con esa tela que es en fibra y peluda). Una hora después ya estaban de regreso y el abuelo de Libby había comprado víveres para la cena de año nuevo.

-Si, te vez más bonito – opinó Ron cuando Harry llegó. Se había puesto un pantalón de color blanco –. Y hace juego con la camiseta.

-¿Y tú, a donde vas? – le preguntó Harry, su amigo no llevaba camiseta puesta.

-Al mar... no te has fijado lo blanco que estoy...

Ron salió de la casa con paso decidido hasta la playa. Harry subió a dejar sus compras en la habitación que compartían, al estar en el segundo piso se encontró con Hermione.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? – le preguntó ella con mucho interés.

-Cosas – se limitó a decir Harry.

-¿Por qué me hablas así? – preguntó ella, con un dejo de enfado.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó esta vez él, visiblemente sorprendido.

-Olvídalo – le espetó ella –. James te estaba buscando para que fueran a la playa.

-¿Dónde está?

-En la playa, con Libby y Abba.

Hermione desapareció de vista y Harry dejó sus cosas en la habitación y por tercera vez en menos de veinticuatro horas se cambió, poniéndose su traje de baño. Ron tenía razón, con ese estilo de traje de baño en bermuda tenía pura pinta de surfista. Fue hasta la playa, donde estaban todos menos los abuelos. Harry se sentó al lado de James, que intentaba con mucho esfuerzo edificar con arena un castillo, aunque más bien tenía aspecto de montaña mojada. Ron estaba metido en el mar, nadando con mucho ánimo, algo alejado de ellos. Eprham lanzaba frisbies a los gatos de la casa y a _Crookshanks_, cualquiera diría que unos perros habían reencarnado en ellos. Cerca de James estaban las chicas, Libby y Abba estaban acostadas recibiendo el sol, con traje de baño de dos piezas, Libby en color rojo y su prima en color rosa fuerte. Hermione estaba al lado de Libby aplicándose bloqueador solar en las piernas. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio lo que utilizaba, jamás imaginó verla con un traje de baño de dos piezas, la parte de arriba era un top de tiritas y la parte de abajo una tanga descaderada, ambas prendas en color azul menta, el cabello lo tenía recogido en un moño estilo cebolla.

-¿Me ayudas? – le preguntó James, sacando a Harry de su letargo.

-Vamos a intentarlo.

Fue bastante difícil armar solo una torre. Con mucha frecuencia lograban edificar algo, pero con la misma rapidez se desmoronaba chorreando agua por cada grano de arena. Pudieron fabricar la torre utilizando como molde el balde plástico de James, porque de otra manera les hubiera resultado imposible. Cuando por fin lograron hacerla, la dejaron quietita para que al menos durara en pie cinco minutos.

-No nos ha quedado tan mal ¿no? – dudó Harry, mirando de manera crítica su obra arquitectónica.

-Quedó muy bien – opinó James, mirando la escultural figura con orgullo.

En ese momento sonó una campanilla, salida aparentemente de la nada. Tanto Harry como su hijo levantaron la vista, curiosos ante el particular sonido.

-¡Cambio! – exclamó Libby.

Tanto ella como su prima cambiaron su postura, anteriormente estaban boca arriba, ahora estaban boca abajo.

-Vamos a nadar – le propuso Harry a James, extendiéndole la mano.

Le acomodó el salvavidas en forma de chaleco que el niño tenía y ambos se metieron entre las olas. La temperatura del agua era sensacional, un poco fría, ideal para el calor y el sol que en esos momentos había. Avanzaron un poco, solo hasta que el agua le daba en la cintura a Harry. James flotaba a su lado, moviendo las piernitas bajo ella y prendido de su mano.

-Me pican los ojos – se quejó el niño.

-No te vallas a rascar – lo previno Harry con rapidez –. Puedes sentir más comezón.

-¿A ti no te pica eso? – preguntó James, refiriéndose a la férula de su padre.

-No, para nada – dijo haciéndose el valiente. La verdad era que en esos momentos le molestaba muchísimo porque sentía que el agua se estancaba entre su piel y la férula.

Harry comenzó a movilizarse de un lado para otro, caminando entre las olas para que James pataleara un poco. Otras veces lo llevaba cargado dejándose levantar por la fuerza del mar, eso era lo que más le gustaba a James.

Gracias a las cristalinas aguas, Harry podía verse los pies y en la zona no se vislumbraba un solo pez, cangrejo o animal marino. Ron apareció de la nada, con las dimensiones de su cabeza fuera de lo normal, tenía un casco burbuja. Lo desapareció con un toque de su varita y exclamó:

-¡Eso allá abajo está de lujo!

-¿Qué viste? – le preguntó Harry.

-Unos colares muy bonitos, pero están un poco alejados. Mas o menos en esa dirección – dijo, señalando hacia atrás de ellos.

-¿No ibas a recibir sol?

-Primero decidí recibir agua. Pero ya me voy a tostar la piel.

Harry y James vieron cuando Ron salió del mar y se sentó junto a Libby que ya no estaba boca abajo, sino boca arriba. Hizo un movimiento con la varita y de la nada apareció una toalla, que colocó en el suelo, y se acostó en ella. Cerca del grupo estaba Eprham, ya había dejado de lanzarles cosas a los gatos, ahora los lanzaba a ellos. Los tiraba hacia arriba y los gatos daban varias vueltas en el aire, aterrizaban en sus cuatro patas y regresaban a él con el fin de repetir la maniobra. El único que no se apuntó al plan era _Crookshanks_ que se había acurrucado al lado de Abba.

-¡Mami! – exclamó James. Hermione se acercaba a ellos.

El niño nadó como pudo hasta ella para alcanzarla. Chapuceaba con tanta gracia que Hermione no evitó sonreír.

-¿Qué tal el agua? – preguntó ella, cargando al niño.

-Pica y sabe a sal – dijo James con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Bueno, tu tía me dijo que cerca de acá esta el río Swan. En estos días vamos.

-Vamos ya – propuso James.

-No, he dicho que en estos días – repuso Hermione con amabilidad.

James arrugó más el entrecejo.

-Ron me dijo que había descubierto un arrecife de coral – le dijo ella a Harry.

-Si, creo que es en esa dirección – dijo Harry, señalando hacia mar abierto, donde Ron le había dicho que estaba.

-¿Quieres ir con nosotros? – le preguntó Hermione con timidez.

Harry la contempló durante unos segundos antes de responder afirmativamente. Después, mientras Hermione seguía cargando a James, Harry le quitó al niño el chaleco salvavidas, podía estorbarle al sumergirse.

-¡Eh, Ron! – gritó Harry, moviendo al aire el chaleco.

El pelirrojo se incorporó y cuando entendió el mensaje de Harry apuntó con su varita en dirección a él y exclamó:

-¡_Accio chaleco_!

De inmediato, el chaleco se deslizó de la mano de Harry y fue hasta su amigo, con tan mala fortuna que en lugar de ir a sus manos, fue directo a su cara, haciéndolo caer. James soltó una risotada.

Harry sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su traje de baño y apuntó con ella la corona de James.

-_Burbuja_ – murmuró Harry, haciendo círculos sobre la cabeza de James.

De la punta de la varita salió un líquido transparente y espeso, que en ningún momento hizo contacto con la cabeza de James. El líquido fue formando solo una amplia burbuja que cubrió la cabeza del niño, dándole un aspecto bastante anormal. Luego, Harry hizo lo mismo consigo mismo y después recibió a James, para que Hermione también hiciera lo suyo. Harry pretendía pasarle su varita mágica porque no le vio a mano la suya, pero la chica lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano y sacó su varita de la parte trasera de su cabeza, aparentemente la había utilizado para que sostuviera su cabello en el moño que se había hecho, porque de inmediato su pelo quedó al aire libre.

-Muy ingenioso – le dijo Harry, pero la burbuja que él tenía impedía que ella escuchara algo.

Los tres se adentraron en el mar, James entre Harry y Hermione, prendido a la mano de cada uno. El agua era tan transparente que todo se veía con mucha claridad. La arena blanca con algunos pastos dispersados y separados con amplitud. A medida que avanzaban el suelo oceánico iba adquiriendo colores, ya se veía el lecho marino.

Tardaron caso diez minutos en llegar al arrecife de coral del que Ron les había hablado. Era absolutamente hermoso. Cientos de pequeños peces salían de unos corales parecidos a palillos de madera, daban una vuelta y volvían a esconderse en ellos. También había corales de color fucsia, un poco más pequeñas que los corales de dónde habían salido los peses; otros se parecían muchísimo a la superficie de un cerebro, arrugados y rosados.. Ninguno resistió la tentación de tocar esa obra de la naturaleza; las rocas que tenían estaba invadidas por un musgo muy pegajoso en diferentes tonos de verde; también habían algas, unas cortas y otras bastante largas, que oscilaban con el movimiento del agua, era como si danzaran solas, de vez en cuando tocaban la burbuja de alguno de ellos.

Estuvieron varios minutos así, acariciando cada especie de coral que vieron en ese maravilloso arrecife. Con una señal de la cabeza, Harry le indicó a Hermione que era hora de regresar, en realidad estaba muy cansado y le empezaban a pesar los ojos por el sueño. La chica comprendió el mensaje y jaló a James de la mano para que el niño se dieran cuenta que era hora de partir. A James no le gustó mucho la idea, porque continuamente negaba con la cabeza y señalaba alguno de los corales.

-Mañana – le dijo Hermione, aunque no se había escuchado nada, pero se le entendió por el movimiento de los labios.

Pero al parecer James no le había entendido porque la miró muy confundido. Harry tomó la otra mano de James y los tres comenzaron a nadar, de regreso a la playa. En cuanto el agua les dio por la cintura, Harry les quitó a todos el casco burbuja.

-¿Ah? – le preguntó James a Hermione.

-Mañana regresamos.

-¿Si? – preguntó él, dudoso.

-Te lo prometo – le dijo su madre.

Los tres decidieron ingresar a la casa, mientras los demás chicos seguían tomando el sol. Era más de las dos de la tarde y la abuela de Libby les dijo que pronto estaría listo el almuerzo. Inexplicablemente el cabello de Hermione comenzó a tener un aspecto muy esponjado, era como estar viendo su imagen en la adolescencia.

-Es por el calor – explicó ella cuando notó la mirada suspicaz de Harry.

-Voy a descansar un poco – le informó él –. No he dormido nada desde hace veinticuatro horas.

Antes de acostarse a descansar, Harry se duchó, para sacarse la sal marina que tenía impregnada en el cuerpo y que no le agradaba mucho, porque sentía la piel pegajosa. Volvió a ponerse el pantalón corto de color blanco y su camiseta y se acostó en una de las camas que tenía el cuarto de él y Ron. En menos de dos minutos estuvo completamente dormido.


	19. Capítulo 19

**19**

**CLAUDIO, CATRUSHKA Y CALIXTO**

El cacareo de un gallo lo hizo despertar. Harry abrió perezosamente los ojos mientras bostezaba con ganas. La habitación estaba perfectamente iluminada por el sol y la cama de Ron estaba tendida, Harry supuso que ya se había levantado, pero le pareció extraño que un gallo esperara hasta que el día estuviera iluminado para anunciar su llegada, supuestamente lo hacía un par de horas antes del amanecer. Al incorporarse de la cama se dio cuenta que estaba con la ropa del día anterior. Se acostó tan cansado, a medio día de ese lugar, que no creyó que dormiría tanto, menos hasta el día siguiente. Se pasó las manos por su alborotado cabello y antes de bajar a comer algo, vencido por el hambre, se puso las gafas.

Ingresó a la cocina por la escalera que conducía a ella, la única persona allí era Hermione, que se estaba haciendo un par de trenzas en el cabello sentada a la mesa.

-Buenos días – la saludó Harry perezosamente.

-¿Días? – se extrañó ella –. ¿Estas bien?

-Claro que estoy bien – le dijo Harry –. Te estoy saludando, ¿no?

-Pues entonces deberías decir buenas tardes – repuso Hermione, amarrándose una de las trenzas.

-¿Qué? – inquiero Harry, ¿acaso había dormido las últimas veinticuatro horas?

-Si, son más de las cinco de la tarde – le informó Hermione, señalando el reloj de la cocina en forma de olla que había sobre el fregadero –. Dormiste casi tres horas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Yo creí que ya era mañana? – balbuceo Harry, desconcertado –, ¿y el gallo? Porque yo escuche un gallo.

Hermione se rió.

-Ese es _Calixto_, cacarea cada doce horas, a las cinco de la mañana y a las cinco de la tarde.

Harry se dejó caer en una silla, al lado de ella.

-¿Cacareando a las cinco de la tarde?... ¿Está loco?

-Loco no, más bien viejo, tiene catorce años – le aclaró ella –. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Si, mucha... ¿Dónde está James? – preguntó, mirando alrededor.

-Salió a caminar con David, Fiona, _Crookshanks, Claudio y Catrushka_. – contestó Hermione, levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Esos quienes son?

-¿_Claudio_ y _Catrushka_? Los kneasles de la casa.

-Creí que eran gatos – reconoció Harry.

-Ya sabes que ellos se pueden camuflar fácilmente con los gatos.

Hermione se lavó las manos y le sirvió el almuerzo.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos? – le preguntó Harry, cortando un trozo de carne.

-Tenía cosas que hacer – contestó ella sin darle importancia, sirviéndose un poco de jugo.

A los pocos minutos, en el alfeizar de la ventana de la cocina se posó _Calixto_. Cuando Harry lo vio no parecía tener pinta de ser muy viejo. Las plumas eran en color café caramelo, algunas de ellas estaban pintadas de blanco con puntos negros en las puntas; las plumas de su cola eran más largas, también en café caramelo; la mitad del pescuezo estaba desplumado y la cresta estaba en rojo opaco. El gallo se acomodó en el alfeizar, sacudiendo sus alas y cerró los ojos.

-¿No es mágico? – preguntó Harry, mirando detenidamente al animal –. Porque eso de vivir catorce años...

Hermione volvió la vista al gallo y lo contempló durante unos segundos.

-No, es de lo más normal que hay. Ni ellos mismos se explican cómo ha durado tanto.

-Quería hablar contigo de algo importante – le dijo Harry, posando los cubiertos sobre la mesa y mirándola.

-Dime...

-No te vallas a ofender con lo que te voy a decir – la previno Harry –. Es sobre la manutención de James.

Hermione lo miró.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? – preguntó ella, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-Que quiero colaborar – le aclaró él –. Necesito saber cuanto gastas mensualmente en educación – le dijo, acordándose de lo que le había dicho Ron –, alimentación, medicina, recreación...

-No sé eso a qué viene, Harry – lo interrumpió ella.

-Viene a que yo soy el padre, Hermione, y es hora que lo aceptes – le dijo él sin rodeos, antes que ella protestara.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo acepto? – preguntó ella en voz baja, con una peligrosa mirada –. ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez?

-En algunas ocasiones las actitudes son más delatoras que las palabras – observó Harry.

-No sé a qué viene ese comentario – le dijo ella entre dientes.

-A ver – dijo Harry con ironía, mirando al techo como si estuviera a punto de recordar algo –: Nunca me dijiste que estabas embarazada y el día que me doy cuenta te vas... – agregó, mirando a Hermione y enumerando con los dedos –. Te cuesta mucho que James esté conmigo, por eso el día que fue por primera vez a mi casa casi le pegas a Ron, pero eso sí, me pegaste a mí... No querías que hablara con su maestra el día de Halloween, para al menos enterarme como estaba mi niño en la escuela...

¡CRASH! El vaso que Hermione tenía estalló en su mano. Seguramente lo había apretado con tanta fuerza que eso causó el incidente. Harry calló a causa del ruido y Hermione se cortó la mano.

-Te das cuenta de todas las estupideces que me estas diciendo – le dijo Hermione en voz alta, con los ojos rojos debido a la ira y sin prestar atención a su sangrante mano.

-No son estupideces – le aclaró Harry, hablando despacio para que ella entendiera –. Es lo que ha estado pasando todo este tiempo.

-Eso no es cierto – replicó ella, ahora con la voz ahogada –. Te llamé para que fueras a su obra de teatro y pasaras el día con él, permití que se quedara contigo a la semana siguiente que te operaron...

-Porque no tenías con quién dejarlo – la interrumpió Harry –. Si mal no recuerdo, ese fin de semana tenías que trabajar, ¿no?

-¿Insinúas que te estoy utilizando para mi conveniencia?

-Si – contestó él, muy contento de su inteligencia y de que le haya entendido.

Hermione dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa con su mano herida. _Calixto_ se despertó alterado, sacudiendo violentamente las alas.

-Perfecto... – dijo ella, levantándose – perfecto... Eso es lo que crees... muy bien. Entonces necesito tres mil dólares al mes, ya sabes, para la educación, la alimentación y todo lo referente a la manutención de James – Cogió una de las toallas de la cocina y se envolvió la mano con ella, subiendo por las escaleras como un bólido.

Harry se quedó allí sentado, sin terminar su almuerzo. Aunque su rostro no lo manifestara, estaba furioso consigo mismo. No quería discutir con Hermione, por eso antes de decirle sobre sus intenciones de colaborarle económicamente la previno para que no se ofendiera. Pero, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando a ella? Se supone que como padre iba a hacerse responsable de James, además ¿por qué se sentía aludida? ¿Y desde cuando tanta sensibilidad por algo tan normal? A fin de cuentas para el cumpleaños del niño Harry fue quien pagó todo.

Terminó con su almuerzo, mirado severamente por _Calixto._ Limpió la cocina y los destrozos causados por Hermione y para no quedarse allí solo, como un estúpido, cogió su escoba, se dirigió a la playa y voló.

Fue una sensación renovada para él. Volando sobre el hermoso mar, casi a ras de él. Hacía muchas semanas que no sentía el viento quemarle la cara, ni sus cabellos moviéndose descontroladamente debido al mismo. Se adentró unos cuantos kilómetros en el océano, para evitar ser visto por los muggles. Mientras más avanzaba el agua se tornaba más azul y el reflejo del sol del atardecer sobre el mar lo deslumbraba. Para gran alegría suya, el codo no le molestó para nada, aunque evitó por todos los medios virar con mucha fuerza el palo de su _Nimbus 2-3D_. Las fisioterapias con el doctor sirvieron muchísimo.

Regresó a la playa y vio a James con los abuelos de Libby y los tres gatos, aparentemente apenas regresaban de su caminata. Los dos kneasles de la familia caminaban en zig-zag entre las piernas de los abuelos, mientras _Crookshanks_ lo hacia normalmente al lado de James. Harry aterrizó junto a ellos.

-¡Vuela muy bien! – exclamó la abuela de Libby con entusiasmo.

-Gracias. ¿Y cómo les fue?

-Bien, aprovechando el penúltimo día del año – dijo el abuelo de Libby, cargando a sus dos kneasles amarillos y manchados.

-La playa es "glande" – intervino James, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-El mar lo es más... ¿quieres ir a ver? – le propuso Harry.

-¡Sí! – contestó James, gritando y saltando.

Harry lo montó delante de él e hizo que se aferrara con sus manitos al palo de la escoba. Para mayor seguridad, Harry puso sus manos entre el cuerpo del niño y sus manitos, para que no se cayera.

-Cuando diga "ya" nos elevamos – le dijo a James, el niño asintió –. ¡Ya!

Dio una patada en el suelo y se elevaron más de diez metros, mientras el niño gritaba de emoción. Harry controló su escoba para no ir tan alto y no asustar a James. Se adentró nuevamente en el mar, volando a baja velocidad, con el avance fue descendiendo su altitud hasta casi tocar el agua. James no había dejado de gritar durante el recorrido, no de miedo, sino de excitación. Harry se detuvo y quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

-¿Qué tal? – le preguntó Harry.

-Uff... – se limitó a decir el niño, levantando la vista para mirarlo.

-¿Es la primera vez que vuelas en escoba?

-Si – dijo James, asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y te gustó? – preguntó Harry con temor.

-Mucho, mucho, mucho.

-Entonces... ¿seguimos?

-Seguimos.

En lugar de adentrarse más en el mar, Harry regresó un poco por el camino en el que habían ido. En ocasiones, por petición de James, Harry se elevaba unos cuantos metros, principalmente cuando habían aves cerca, para que el niño las viera. El sol fue adquiriendo un color anaranjado que indicaba que pronto se ocultaría. La vista era maravillosa y pasarla con su hijo hizo que Harry se le olvidara su desafortunado incidente con Hermione. Esperaron hasta que solo se viera la mitad del sol para regresar a la playa y observar, sentados en la arena, el finalizar del atardecer.

Al llegar a la playa _Crookshanks_ los esperaba, dándoles la bienvenida agitando su peluda cola. Desmontaron y se sentaron sobre la arena, al lado del gato. Harry le pasó la mano por el cabello alborotadísimo de su hijo, que igual al suyo, no se dejó domar y esperaron casi veinte minutos en completo silencio hasta que el sol se ocultó del todo.

James se levantó y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, saltó a su cuello y lo hizo recostarse sobre la arena. Ambos se rieron.

-"Otla" vez.

-Mañana – le dijo Harry, muy contento por la reacción de su hijo.

James se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos, sólo sonriendo, antes de decir:

-Te "quielo"... papá.

Harry sintió como la sangre se le congelaba por la impresión. No esperaba que James le dijera esa palabra tan pronto, con tan poco tiempo de conocerse. No se preocupó por evitar que de sus ojos brotaran un par de lágrimas de felicidad.

-Yo también te quiero... y mucho – dijo Harry.

Aún acostado sobre la arena, levantó a su hijo, mientras el niño gritaba y pataleaba muy animado. _Crookshanks_ acarició la mejilla de Harry con su cabeza varias veces, produciéndole cosquillas que lo hizo reír casi tan fuerte como su hijo. Alguien se sentó a su lado, al cual James le estiró los brazos. Hermione recibió al niño, que se prendió a su cuello.

-¿Qué tal tu primer vuelo? – le preguntó ella con mucho interés.

-Uff...

Harry se incorporó y vio a James frente a Hermione, parado, pero abrazando su cuello.

-¿Cómo interpreto eso? – le preguntó su madre con una sonrisa, mirándolo con perspicacia.

-Uff – repitió James con solemnidad.

Harry cogió su escoba y se levantó. Avanzó solamente un paso cuando Hermione lo detuvo tomándole una mano, precisamente con su mano herida, que ahora estaba vendada.

-Entonces tengo que suponer que te gusto mucho, mucho, mucho – le dijo Hermione a James, mientras jalaba la mano de Harry hasta hacerlo sentar de nuevo, al lado de ella.

-Si, mucho, mucho, mucho – ratificó el niño. Soltó el cuello de su madre y se sentó como si nada en el regazo de Harry.

-Cuéntamelo todo – dijo ella. _Crookshanks_ ocupó el lugar de James y se sentó en el regazo de Hermione, acariciando su estomago lentamente con la cabeza.

James le relató todo lo que recordó, casi siempre Harry le decía alguna palabra para que complementara cuando no podía expresarse bien. Lo que más dijo era que el mar es inmenso, maravilloso e inmenso. Abandonaron el tema cuando el cielo oscureció por completo.

Una hora después todos estaba en la cocina comiendo una deliciosa casuela de mariscos. Ron engullía con tanta rapidez que Harry se sorprendió de que no se ahogara. El pelirrojo tenía la piel un poco tostada, no demasiado y su cara lucía más pecosa que de costumbre. Eprham miraba de reojo a Libby, negando constantemente con la cabeza.

-No te atrevas a burlarte de mi – le susurró su hermana, echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿Sabes qué me levanta el ánimo? – le preguntó Eprham a ella –. Reírme de las desgracias de los demás... ¡Ja!

Libby lucía un deslumbrador color rojo en la piel, y no era la única, al parecer Abba también había sufrido las consecuencias, pero no era victima de las bromas de su primo, solo de su mirada severa. Ambas se habían quemado tanto debido al sol que su abuela estaba preparando una poción para aliviar el ardor en la piel, además no se podían mover con libertad, mucho menos reírse.

-Estoy que te doy – le dijo Libby entre dientes.

-Niños, no peleen – les dijo su abuelo –, deberían tomar ejemplo de James.

Todos miraron al pequeño, sentado entre su padre y su madre, que sostenía con ambas manos un vaso con jugo.

-Es diferente – se justificó Libby –, él es una persona madura... Nosotros no.

-¿Y dónde estuvieron toda la tarde? – le preguntó Harry a Ron.

-En un puerto llamado...

-Fremantle – le ayudó Eprham.

-Si, eso... – dijo Ron –. Fuimos de pasada no más, pero lo que vimos estuvo muy bien. Queda sobre la desembocadura del río Swam y me gustó mucho la Avenida Cappuccino. Allí hay de todo, bastante bien para ser un pueblo muggle, y compramos cosas para mañana.

Antes de las diez de la noche ya todos se habían ido a dormir, menos Harry. Él se sentó a las afueras de la casa, sobre el pasto seco, mirando al mar. La luz de la luna menguante iluminaba un poco la zona y el océano Indico se veía majestuoso. En su desvelada lo acompañaban _Crookshanks_, _Claudio_ y _Catrushka_, sentados a su lado y ronroneando suavemente. No tenía sueño, ya que había dormido un poco en la tarde, pero sabía que pronto iría a dormir, así que dejó que el sueño llegara solo, con el suave sonido de las olas y los ronroneos de los gatos.

-¡Feliz año viejo! – exclamó Ron, dándole un almohadazo en la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa? – gruñó Harry, quería seguir durmiendo porque _Calixto_ cacareó a las cinco de la mañana, despertándolo.

-Hoy es el último día del año, Harry... ¡Hay que aprovecharlo!

Harry levantó un poco la cabeza. Su amigo estaba vestido y con el cabello húmedo, se había bañado.

-Déjame dormir, Ron – le dijo Harry de manera cansina.

-Son las nueve de la mañana, Harry, te vas a quedar sin desayuno.

-Ahí veo como preparo algo después – repuso Harry, tapándose con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

-Allá tú – dijo su amigo –. Yo si lo voy a aprovechar porque me quedan menos de veinticuatro horas para cumplir los propósitos que pronostiqué para este año.

-¿Y cuántos te faltan?

-Diez...

La súbita despertada que le propinó Ron hizo que se le espantara el sueño. Luego de arreglarse, Harry fue hasta la cocina, para ver si le habían dejado algo de desayunar. En ella estaban Libby y su abuela, organizándola.

-Siéntate – le dijo la chica –, ya te servimos.

-Ron me amenazó con que a lo mejor no me quedaba nada.

-Hermione lo amenazó con convertirlo en cucaracha si no te dejaba nada – le informó Libby, riéndose de solo recordarlo.

-¿Cómo siguieron tu prima y tú con el problema en la piel? – le preguntó Harry cuando ella terminó de servirle el desayuno.

-Mejor que bien – dijo ella muy contenta, observándose las manos –. Mi abuela es una dura para preparar pociones cremosas.

-¿Dónde está James?

-Todavía duerme... Él si puede hacerlo – agregó, mirando de reojo a su abuela.

-Deja de quejarte y ven acá – la reprendió ella, aunque en tono cariñoso –. Dale la comida a _Calixto_ y también a los gatos.

La chica cogió la bolsa que le pasaba su abuela con desdén y salió de la cocina. Harry escuchó cuando llamaba a punta de estridentes gritos al gallo, a los pocos minutos volvió a ingresar.

-_Calixto_ ya sabe que le dejé la comida en el suelo – le informó a su abuela –. Ahora siguen los gatos...

-Ni se te ocurra gritar – le dijo Harry con rapidez.

-Claro que no... – repuso ella, mirándolo como un bicho raro – despertaría a James.

Luego de lavar los platos de los gatos y ponerles la comida, Libby se lavó las manos y se sentó frente a Harry.

-¿Sabe bien? – le preguntó ella con recelo.

-Si, ¿por qué tendría que saber mal?

-Es que mi hermano fue el que cocinó.

Harry terminó su desayuno y se levantó para disponerse a lavar los platos.

-Deja ahí, muchacho – le dijo la abuela de Libby –, Libby se encarga.

Ella lanzó un bufido de inconformidad.

-¿Has visto a Ron?

-Esta volando... este... – dudó ella, apartando la mirada de Harry.

-¿Qué paso?

-Es que... (bueno, me vieron cara de mensajera...) Ron cogió tu escoba porque le prestó la de él a Eprham y Abba...

-No importa – repuso él tranquilamente.

-Has preguntado por todos menos por Hermione – le dijo ella, muy sería. Harry no dijo nada –. Está enferma.

Harry se acercó a ella, agachándose a su altura.

-¿Qué? – inquirió en voz baja.

-Que está enferma – repitió Libby, bajito y despacio, como si Harry fuera un tarado.

-¿Qué tiene?

Libby se encogió de hombros, pero Harry estaba seguro que no quería decirle nada.

-¿Dónde está?

-Descansando – se limitó a decir.

Harry abrió muy despacio la puerta de la habitación dónde dormían ellas. Divisó dos camas completamente vacías y tendidas. Abrió un poco más y en una tercera, al otro lado de la habitación estaba Hermione, acostada y dándole la espalda. Movía un poco la mano, aparentemente masajeándose el estomago, luego la movía un poco hacia arriba, tal vez acariciando la cabeza de James.

-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Harry con timidez.

Hermione volteó la cabeza para verlo, y asintiendo le indicó que podía hacerlo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Libby me dijo que estabas enferma – preguntó él en voz baja porque James aún dormía, sentándose a su lado.

-Indispuesta – aclaró ella, estaba un poco pálida –. Ya sabes lo que me pasa cuando como mariscos.

-Si, al otro día te duele el estomago y no puedes comer bien – recordó él.

-Lástima – se lamentó ella –, sabían tan bien...

Se incorporó con delicadeza para no despertar a James, cogió un vaso con agua y se lo llevó a la boca.

-¿No has comido nada? – preguntó Harry.

-Nada – dijo ella con desdén, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa de noche –. Solo puedo beber, el estomago como lo tengo me estallaría.

-Pero no te bastará con agua – observó Harry.

-No es agua, es suero casero... Al menos trataré de no deshidratarme.

James se movió un poco, cambiando de postura, ahora les daba la espalda y abrazaba con fuerza la almohada de Bob Esponja que Harry le regaló hace semanas.

-Harry, discúlpame por lo de ayer – dijo ella con delicadeza –. Sé que quieres participar en esto y estas en tu derecho... pero no debiste decir que no acepto que seas el padre de James, me ofendiste muchísimo.

-Eso es lo que siento con tu actitud, Hermione – argumentó él, sin levantar la voz –, sin contar con lo que pasó después del cumpleaños de James.

-Ya sabes por qué nunca te dije que estaba embarazada... y por qué desaparecí en tu presencia – dijo ella, con la voz cansada –. Pero lo que me insinúas... lo otro, no es cierto. Reaccioné como lo hice porque Libby se llevó a James sin mi autorización...

-Fue la única manera que encontraron para que el niño me viera – la interrumpió Harry en susurro.

-Por lo que sea – continuó Hermione, imponiéndose y siguiendo hablando bajo y despacio –, debieron haber esperado a que yo tomara la decisión, a fin de cuentas ya nos habías encontrado y tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablar... Yo no estaba lista para verte, Harry. Con lo de la maestra de James, me sorprendió mucho que quisieras hablar con ella y me puse a la defensiva, creo que es una actitud natural de madre.

-Debiste haber imaginado que me interesaría por conocer más el mundo de mi hijo.

-Claro que lo esperaba, porque te conozco... o creí conocerte, pero no pensé que fuera el mismo día, es todo – Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y habló con la voz aún más baja –: Otra cosa es que me malinterpretaste con la visita de James después de tu operación... si recuerdas bien te dije que lo llevaría a la semana siguiente y te comenté que me facilitabas las cosas porque ya no tendría que preocuparme demasiado si el niño se ponía muy inquieto y te lastimaba, porque tu codo estaba mejor.

-No había pensado en eso – reconoció Harry, bajando la mirada.

-Y... con lo que pasó... – siguió ella, hablando casi en susurro y tambaleándose un poco – después del cumpleaños de James... pues...

En ese momento dejó de hablar y se desmoronó en la cama. Harry se levantó con rapidez y la miró, estaba muy pálida, ni siquiera tenía color en los labios. Haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal y sin reparar en el posible daño que se haría en el codo, la cargó en sus brazos y la acostó en la cama del medio, cubriéndola con una sábana para que estuviera más cómoda.

-Voy a prepárate algo de comer – le susurró Harry –. Debes tener mucha hambre – Hermione asintió.

Bajó con rapidez a la cocina, la abuela de Libby aún estaba en ella.

-Señora Fiona... ¿Tiene carne de pollo? – le preguntó Harry jadeando, debido a la carrera con que llegó.

-Claro, ¿qué quieres, ¿Alitas, ¿Pernil, ¿Patas, ¿Pescuezo, ¿Pechuga?

-Alas, pernil y patas, para hacer un caldo de pollo con mucha sustancia.

La anciana sacó de un viejo refrigerador las porciones que le pidió Harry, así como un poco de ajo, cebolla, agua y demás ingredientes naturales que Harry le solicitó. Después de veinte minutos de cocción el caldo quedó listo. Harry desmenuzó la carne de las alas y los perniles para que Hermione los masticara con mayor facilidad y llevó el humeante plato hasta la habitación. James ya se había despertado y estaba acostado al lado de su madre consintiéndola y acariciándole el cabello.

-Creo que esto no te caerá mal – dijo Harry, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche para abrazar a James –. Es caldo de pollo y no le puse mucha sal, para que tu estomago no lo rechace.

-Mmm... "lico" – dijo James, arrimándose al plato para olfatearlo.

-No es para ti – repuso Harry, sonriendo.

Ayudó a que Hermione apoyara la espalda en la cabecera de la cama, después que acomodó las almohadas para que estuviera un poco inclinada. Puso la bandeja en su regazo y le dio la primera cucharada de caldo con un poco de carde de pollo desmechada.

-¿Y qué tal? – preguntó Harry, dudativo.

-Delicioso – dijo Hermione en voz baja, con una sonrisa.

-Yo... yo – se ofreció James para darle la comida a su madre.

Solo pudo darle tres cucharadas, porque al rato se cansó, debido a sus pequeñas manos y a lo lento que era se demoraba bastante. Pese a eso esperó hasta que Hermione finalizara todo el caldo que le terminó de dar Harry, sonriendo con amplitud porque se tomó toda la sopita.

-Ya no te "volvelás" a "dolmil" así "polque" si – comentó James.

Cogió el vaso con suero y bebió un poco, en cuanto lo hizo lo soltó logrando que se quebrara en mil pedazos he hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡Guacala! – exclamó el niño, sacando la lengua.

-_Reparo_ – murmuró Harry, apuntando con la varita a los pedazos de vidrio. Al siguiente segundo el vaso quedo armado, como si nada –. Es suero, por eso te supo feo.

-Gracias, Harry – le dijo Hermione en voz baja, masajeándose el estómago –. Tal vez para la noche me sienta mejor.

-Sería una lástima que te perdieras la celebración que prepararon los abuelos de Libby.

Después del almuerzo Hermione se sintió mucho mejor y agradeció que los mariscos no le produjeran salpullidos en la piel. Durante el resto de la tarde todos los hombres se encargaron de organizar la barbacoa para celebrar el final de año. Ron había llevado, camuflados no se sabía dónde, dos cajas con Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley. El abuelo de Libby se había ido de pesca con Eprham mar adentro y llegaron con varios kilos de pescado, mientras Harry se encargaba de adobar la carne de res que el viejito compró el día anterior cuando fueron hasta las afueras de Perth para comprar ropa. Las mujeres de la casa no hicieron mucho, solo prepararon las bebidas, unas alcohólicas y otras normales, para beber durante la noche, el resto de la tarde se encargaron de arreglarse.

A las cinco en punto _Calixto_ cacareó, más estridente que nunca, parecía saber que ese era el último día del año. Pusieron la larga mesa de la cocina en la playa y al lado de ella el fogón con la parrilla para asar la carne.

-¿Qué tal esta? – le preguntó Ron a Harry. Estaban en su habitación y el pelirrojo se estaba probando todas las camisas que había comprado en Londres para saber cual le quedaba mejor.

-No... con ese pantalón negro te sale más la azul clara – le dijo Harry.

-¿Y también hace juego con mi cabello? – siguió Ron, pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

-¿Desde cuando te importa tanto eso?

Ron no contestó, se limitó a ponerse la camisa que Harry le sugirió.

-Al menos por esta noche no utilices esa férula – dijo Ron, acomodándose la ropa.

-Es lo que pensaba hacer – repuso Harry, quitándosela.

-Y vestido de blanco te vez como un angelito – agregó Ron en tono burlón, mirando evaluadoramente a Harry.

-¿Cierto? – preguntó él con sarcasmo.

En cuanto se ocultó el sol todos salieron a la playa. Abba había llevado una radio mágica, para entretenerse con la música y encendieron cuatro antorchas (que compraron en Fremantle) para que el lugar quedara más iluminado. Llegó la abuela de Libby llevando levitando varias jarras con bebidas y las puso sobre la mesa, junto a los platos y vasos. _Crookshanks_, _Claudio_ y _Catrushka_ se sentaron al lado del fogón, para el momento en que pusieran la carne, recoger algún pedazo que se cayera.

-¡Aquí la reina pepinita! – exclamó Libby, con una olla en la mano.

Tenía un vestido azul claro con estampados de flores, le daba en las rodillas y en corte asimétrico, el cabello muy rizado y una corona pequeña en la cabeza.

-¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó Ron, señalando la olla que cargaba.

-Una salsa que preparé para ponerle a la carne cuando esté asada... ¡Eprham!

El chico acababa de meter un dedo en la olla y al sacarlo se lo llevó a la boca.

-Está deliciosa – le dijo él.

-Gracias – repuso Libby, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Libby – llamó su abuelo –. ¿Puedes prender el fogón, por favor?

La chica dejó la olla sobre la mesa y sacó su varita para hacer la labor. En cuento la parrilla calentó, Libby se encargó de asar la carne y el pescado.

-Es duro aceptarlo – comentó Eprham –, pero lo sabe hacer bien.

Ron abrió una de las cajas que había llevado y sacó un volador de color naranja fuerte. Lo encendió y el artefacto salió disparado hacia el cielo. A los pocos segundos estalló dibujando un unicornio multicolor con muchas estrellas a su alrededor. Todos en la playa aplaudieron, mientras los gatos se ocultaron bajo la mesa debido al susto.

-¡Ohhh! – exclamó sin aliento alguien detrás de Harry.

Él se volvió y vio a James, mirando hacia el cielo, completamente hipnotizado por el maravilloso dibujo. Hermione estaba a su lado, lucia particularmente hermosa, dejando a Harry sin aliento. Llevaba un vestido blanco, hasta más debajo de la rodilla y sin tiritas en los hombros, se movía con el viento, al igual que su cabello, completamente liso y con un tocado de flores blancas sobre su oreja derecha.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Harry, poniendo una mano en su espalda para llevarla a que se sentara. James corrió hasta donde Ron.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba – contestó ella, muy contenta –, pero no podré comer lo que prepara Libby – agregó, mirando a su amiga con tristeza.

-Te puedo guardar algo para mañana... – dijo Harry para animarla –.Y no pensarás estar sin comer durante toda la noche.

-Me limitaré a beber algo sin alcohol – repuso Hermione, sentándose en la silla que le dijo Harry.

-Nada de eso – dijo Harry, tajantemente –. Preparé bastante caldo de pollo para que no aguantaras hambre... Y creo que ahora sabe mucho mejor.

-Gracias – le dijo ella, con una sonrisa serena.

Mientras avanzaba la noche el ambiente se tornó más ameno y festivo. Libby preparaba con mucha rapidez la carne y el pescado y se sentaron todos a comer, escuchando La Noche Final en la radio mágica, que relataba las fiestas que estaban realizando los habitantes de Sydney por ser los primeros en recibir el año. Los relatos eran mezclados con música. Hermione se tomó un gran plato con caldo de pollo que en la mañana le preparó Harry y al parecer le gustó porque se lo devoró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cada quince minutos Ron encendía un nuevo Magifuego que sacaba suspiros y apoteósicas exclamaciones de los presentes, especialmente de Abba y James.

A las once de la noche, la radio mágica anunció la llegada del año nuevo en Sydney, describiendo con mucho entusiasmo los fuegos artificiales encendidos por los muggles sobre el río Parramatta.

-Nos queda una horita de año – comentó la abuela de Libby con nostalgia, su esposo le acarició la mano.

-Ya vengo – dijo Libby, levantándose de la mesa –. Voy a alistar la maleta.

-¿Maleta? –se extrañó Ron.

-Si, como agüero – explicó ella –, para darle la vuelta a la casa y seguir viajando... Claro que el mito muggle es darle la vuelta a la manzana, pero la única casa por aquí es esta...

Regresó a los cinco minutos, con una maleta en las manos, aparentemente vacía porque la movía al aire como si nada. Hasta antes de la media noche, Ron se la pasó encendiendo más pólvora mágica, pero cada cinco minutos, aunque los diferentes bichos luminosos que salían de ella no se extinguían hasta pasar por lo menos unos quince, así que el cielo estaba muy iluminado con dragones, murciélagos, unicornios miniatura galopando de un lado para otro.

-Y el conteo regresivo lo comenzamos ahora – decía el locutor de la radio mágica – 10, 9, 8 ...

Los abuelos de Libby se abrazaron con cariño, mientras ella y su hermano lloraban a moco tendido, también abrazados. Abba y Ron se burlaban del par de hermanos tomándoles fotos. James se prendió al cuello de Harry y Hermione se acercó a ellos. Cuando el locutor finalizó la cuenta y deseó el Feliz Año, los tres se abrazaron con fuerza y entre Ron y Abba prendieron una docena a la vez de más magifuegos.

Harry se sintió extraño y feliz. Nunca le había prestado tanta importancia a la celebración de fin de año, pero esa ocasión era especial. Era la primera vez que la celebraba con James y aunque el niño estaba visiblemente cansado, apretó a sus padres con mucha fuerza y al final ocultó el rostro en el cuello de Harry. Él y Hermione se miraron durante unos segundos, sonriendo y antes de que se dieran cuenta acercaron sus rostros, Hermione tomó su mejilla y Harry puso la mano sobre su cabello para finalmente unirse en un largo y apasionado beso.

-Feliz año – le dijo ella al separase, con una sonrisa en los labios.


	20. Capítulo 20

**20**

**EL PRIMER TROPIESO **

-!Feliz año nuevo! – exclamó Ron al lado de ellos, abrazándolos a la vez y zarandeándolos tan fuerte que James se quejó.

-Con cuidado – replicó Hermione, aunque sonreía.

-Un año más de vieja, Hermione – le dijo Ron, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo mismo que tú... Es más, eres mayor que yo.

-Es diferente – repuso el pelirrojo, tomando entre sus brazos a James para abrazarlo –, a los hombres maduros nos miran bonito, en cambio a las mujeres que se les va notando la edad... – Y negó con la cabeza.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-Y que bien que lo dejes trasnochar de vez en cuando – siguió su amigo, refiriéndose a James –. Él debe aprender con la familia y no en la calle.

-Ya, Ron – intervino Harry con rapidez porque Hermione había abierto la boca para replicar –. Vamos a desearles el feliz año a los demás.

Luego de media hora la música en la radio mágica se hizo más alegre, ni siquiera los fuegos artificiales se habían extinguido por completo y eso que aún faltaba por quemar media caja. Todos se sentaron en torno a la mesa, hablando animadamente y siguiendo disfrutando de la barbacoa preparada por Libby. Los gatos por fin habían recibido su recompensa y luego de pasar el susto por los magifuegos, Ron les lanzó varios trozos de carne cruda. A eso de la una de la mañana se apareció una pareja de mediana edad. Ella muy rubia y él de cabello castaño claro.

-¡Feliz año, mamá, papá! – dijo una señora rubia, muy guapa, dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada abuelo.

-Lo mismo a ti, Sara – dijo el abuelo de Libby.

La pareja abrazó a Abba, aunque la niña se veía incomoda con esa muestra de afecto. Lo mismo hicieron con Libby y Eprham.

-Tía Sara, tío Christopher – les dijo Libby –. Les presento a unos amigos... Ella es Hermione, la chica con quien comparto casa en New York; el chiquito que está a punto de dormirse es su hijo, o sea, mi James; él es Harry, el padre de mi James y el chico de cabello rojo fuego es Ron... los dos últimos de Londres – les susurró a sus tíos al final, pero todos la escucharon –. Ya saben que soy una chica muy internacional – agregó son solemnidad.

-Mucho gusto – les dijo Christopher con amabilidad.

-No nos demoraremos mucho porque tenemos que seguir para visitar a otros amigos y desearles buen año – comentó tía Sara.

Ambos se sentaron frente al trío, al lado de su hija y comieron de la barbacoa que les ofreció la abuela Fiona. Constantemente tía Sara miraba de reojo a James, que cabeceaba con mucha frecuencia al lado de Harry. Abba y su padre hablaban animadamente sobre la competencia de Alfsurf que se llevaría a cabo en la región de Tasmania hacia mediados del mes. El Alfsurf era un deporte muy peligroso y particular. Consistía en conjurar los elementos para que se formara un torbellino poderoso en medio del desierto, los participantes debían volar en alfombras voladoras y aproximarse lo más que pudieran hasta el torbellino sin ser expulsado por los vientos o tumbado de su alfombra, ganaba quien lograra llegar al ojo del torbellino. Éste deporte era muy popular en la región ya que no estaba prohibido el uso de alfombras voladoras.

-Me gustaría intentarlo – le dijo Ron a Harry, antes de levantarse y encender otro magifuego.

-Ese niño ya debería estar durmiendo – dijo la madre de Abba, aunque a nadie en particular, más bien sonaba como un comentario –. ¿No es muy tarde para que esté deambulando?

-No – contestó Harry con rapidez.

-Pues cuando Abba tenía su edad, a esta hora ya estaba en el quinto sueño – repuso tía Sara.

En cuanto la nombraron, Abba le dio a su madre una mirada de advertencia, que la mujer no captó.

-Los padres de hoy en día – continuó tía Sara – son muy descuidados, creen que educar a un niño es tan fácil como realizar un encantamiento de levitación. Deben acostarlos temprano para que duerman bien y no se creen problemas de sueño en el futuro que puede perjudicarlos sí...

Mientras más hablaba y hablaba Abba se tapaba más la cara con las manos debido a la vergüenza, su padre se limitó a hacerse el de la vista gorda y se levantó de la mesa. Hermione arrugó el entrecejo y se levantó de la mesa con altivez.

-La conversación esta muy interesante – dijo Harry, levantándose y cargando a James que en eso momentos estaba con los ojos entreabiertos –, si nos disculpan...

Cogió a Hermione de una mano y se la llevó a la casa.

-Que mujer tan atrevida – masculló Hermione, mientras Harry la arrastraba por el sendero hasta la casa.

-No le prestes atención – le aconsejó Harry –, ya viste cómo la miraba su madre y su hija.

-Y cree que somos malos padres... que soy mala madre – continuó Hermione muy indignada cuando subían las escaleras.

-Si hay algo de lo que debes estar orgullosa es que has sido una excelente madre, Hermione.

Ingresaron en la habitación de Hermione y mientras ella arreglaba la cama para James Harry se encargó de ponerle el pijama con cuidado, porque ya dormía.

-Con razón el comportamiento de Abba con su madre – dijo Hermione –. ¿Tú crees que con el tiempo seré como ella? – preguntó muy alarmada.

-¡Que va...! – exclamó Harry para tranquilizarla –. Eres estricta pero jamás llegarías a tal grado de arrogancia...

Hermione suspiró. En ese momento, cerca de la ventana pasaba un pequeño murciélago luminoso en color azul eléctrico que dejaba una estela de estrellas a su paso.

-Ya está – dijo Harry, cuando acomodó por completo a James en la cama –. ¿Bajamos?

-Ve tú – respondió Hermione, sentándose en la cama del medio –. Esa mujer me indispuso.

-Insisto en que no deberías prestarle atención – le dijo Harry con seriedad.

Hermione se quedó callada, al parecer no quería tocar más el tema, y es que la tía Sara había puesto el dedo en la llaga al cuestionar las facultades de Hermione como madre. Con un resoplido de disgusto se quitó las sandalias y se acostó. Harry negó con la cabeza ante la terquedad de ella.

-Como quieras... – murmuró. Le dio un beso en la frente a James, que dormía a placer y después se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla –. Que duermas bien.

Al regresar a la playa los padres de Abba ya se habían marchado y al parecer alegró mucho a los jóvenes, que se veían más animados.

-Harry, disculpa a mi hija, por favor – le dijo la abuela Fiona, suplicante –. Ella se cree la más experta de las brujas y no puede ver que alguien eduque a un niño fuera de las reglas de civismo y educación que aprendió no sé dónde.

-No se preocupe – replicó Harry con suavidad –, si alguien merece una disculpa es Hermione.

-¿Y por qué no regresó contigo? – le preguntó la abuela Fiona.

-Estaba agotada – mintió Harry –, ya sabe, porque durante gran parte del día estuvo enferma.

-¡Claro! – exclamó la abuela de Libby, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –. Es lo mejor en su condición...

-¡Harry! – lo llamó Libby, que estaba con los demás chicos mojando sus pies en el mar –. Ven.

-¿Hermione? – le preguntó Ron cuando Harry llegó hasta donde ellos y se desabrochaba las sandalias.

-Descansando.

-¡Ay, Harry, lo siento tanto! – exclamó Abba con voz queda, tapándose la cara con las manos y negando con la cabeza –. Se los dije, se los dije, mi madre va imponiendo su ley...

-No es para tanto – repuso Harry – Sólo fue un comentario...

-Que sonaba más a mandato – finalizó Libby. Todos rieron –. Es cierto...

Siguieron conversando por otra media hora, claro está que el que casi no hablaba era Eprham, pero se reía animadamente con los chistes flojos de Ron. Casi a las dos de la mañana todos se fueron a dormir y dejaron que las antorchas y los magifuegos se extinguieran por completo, sin la ayuda de nadie. El abuelo David desapareció la mesa y el fogón con un movimiento rimbombante de su varita mágica y también se fue a descansar, acompañado por su esposa. Harry pensó que para ser el primer día del año la cosa no había estado tan mal.

Cuando el día se iluminó los habitantes de la casa no se levantaron hasta pasado el medio día. Pese a que _Calixto_ cacareó a las cinco de la mañana (Ron lo maldijo durante casi media hora por despertarlo) Harry durmió bastante bien. Inclusive el inusual baño del medio día resultaba agradable y reconfortante ante semejante calor. Por ser el primer día del año y festivo mundial no podían ir a ningún lugar comercial porque todo estaba cerrado, menos los supermercados, así que decidieron quedarse en casa y disfrutar de la brisa marina durante la tarde.

A Hermione se le desaparecieron por completo los síntomas por comer mariscos, aunque según las palabras de la propia Libby, había amanecido un poco pálida (la abuela Fiona miró a su nieta y negó con la cabeza), pero adquirió color luego de almorzar. El que casi no se levanta fue James, que por ser su primera trasnochada, quiso desquitarse de la falta de una buena dormida y despertó casi a las tres de la tarde. Como por su indisposición Hermione había faltado a su promesa de regresar al arrecife de coral el día anterior le hizo la propuesta al niño para ir esa tarde, pero se negó rotundamente porque no tenía energía para nada.

-Un jueves sin hacer nada – comentó Ron, acostado igual que los demás, en una silla reclinable fuera de la casa –. Bueno, es mejor que si fuera viernes, sería más patético.

-Mañana podemos ir a una reserva natural de agua dulce que hay cerca de aquí, se llama la región The Peel – les propuso Abba –. Van algunos muggles, pero hay una zona especial para magos.

_Crookshanks_ llegó hasta el grupo y con un ágil salto, se acomodó en el regazo de su ama, moviendo su peluda cola con suavidad.

-Entonces podemos irnos temprano – intervino Hermione – y realizar un camping o algo así para aprovechar todo el día.

-No me suena la idea de irnos temprano – le dijo Ron –. Estamos de vacaciones.

-Pero tendrás más tiempo para divertirte – observó Hermione con sabiduría.

-Pero menos para dormir – repuso Ron, pensativo –. De todas maneras, en vacaciones lo más importante es la diversión.

-¿Y cómo vamos a ir todos? – preguntó Harry. Si era una zona muggle lo más probable es que tendrían que viajar de esa misma manera para no levantar sospecha –. Somos ocho personas y en el jeep de la casa no cabemos.

-Con traslador, ¿no? – dijo Libby –. A fin de cuentas hay una zona para magos... o eso es lo que dijiste, Abba.

-Siendo así entonces investigaré las coordenadas exactas para conjurar la prenda – dijo Hermione, levantándose y tomando en brazos a _Crookshanks_ –. Y también deberíamos de pensar qué llevaremos para comer.

-Yo tengo libros de la región – dijo el abuelo David. Se levantó e ingresó con ella en la casa.

-Abuela – le dijo Libby con voz de niña pequeña –. ¿Puedes prepararnos algunas cositas ricas con tu varita? Es que... a mí me queda sabiendo a leña.

Eprham soltó una carcajada, Libby le jaló el pelo.

A las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente ya todo estaba listo. Aunque Ron protestó airadamente por tener que levantarse tan temprano, fue el primero en colgarse la mochila al hombro para trasladarse. Todos se sorprendieron cuando los abuelos de Libby les informaron que no los acompañarían.

-Pero... ¿por qué? – les preguntó Abba.

-Porque tu abuela y yo tenemos... cosas que hacer – respondió su abuelo con vaguedad.

-¿No estarán muy viejos para hacerlas? – le preguntó Libby con una sonrisita, sin poderse contener.

-¿En qué estás pensando? – inquirió su abuelo, ruborizándose.

-¿Yo? – dijo Libby con voz de mojigata.–. En nada malo, abuelito... Pero creo que deberían cuidar su presión cardiaca.

-¡Fuera! – exclamó el anciano.

-No sé dónde tienes la cabeza – la reprendía Eprham cuando se acomodaban fuera de la casa para tocar el traslador –. Cómo se te ocurre decirle semejantes cosas.

-¡Chitón! – le espetó Libby –. Y ya deberías saber que la abuela tiene el don de levantar lo que está muerto.

Todos se reunieron en torno a una chaqueta de cuero muy vieja y raida que Hermione había encantado para trasladarse hasta la región The Peer.

A los pocos segundos llegaron a una zona verde y frondosa, muy amplia y cerca de allí pasaba un riachuelo. Había muy pocas personas en el lugar, y ninguna se inmutó con la llegada del grupo, por lo que Harry supuso ésa era la zona especial para los magos. Cerca de ellos había una gran variedad de árboles, ideales para cobijarse bajo su sobra. En cuanto empezaron a caminar, Libby corrió hasta uno de ellos y se apoderó de él.

-Éste es mío... – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando una familia con niños pequeños pensaba sentarse allí.

-Debiste haberles dejado éste lugar, ellos traen niños – le dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido cuando todos la alcanzaron.

-Nosotros también – repuso Libby –, y son tres... los de ellos son dos.

-¿Tres? –se extrañó Ron.

-Si, mira, Eprham – explicó y el chico puso los ojos en blanco –, Abba y James.

-Pues menos mal que llegamos temprano, alcanzamos buen lugar – comentó Abba, a lo que Hermione sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Se ubicaron en el lado dónde daba la sombra del árbol, y mientras los adultos organizaba todo. Tendieron un amplio mantel en el suelo y dejaron sus mochilas apoyadas sobre el tronco del árbol. James se subió a una rama baja de él y se acomodó para observar el panorama. Sobre sus cabezas pasó una bruja volando en escoba y James suspiró.

-Volemos – le dijo a Harry.

Él abrió los ojos como platos, no se le había ocurrido llevar la escoba. Miró a Ron, que al captar su insinuación se encogió de hombros, él tampoco había llevado la suya.

-¿No te gustaría probar algo nuevo? – le preguntó Hermione a su hijo, dándose cuenta del aprieto en el que estaba Harry –. Mira, allí hay un riachuelo y si te metes no te van a picar los ojos.

James se lanzó desde la rama, cayendo como si fuera un gato y se levantó con entusiasmo.

-¡Sí!

Las chicas y James se quitaron su ropa, ya tenían el traje de baño puesto y se metieron en el pequeño río.

-Bueno, yo si vine preparado para la ocasión – dijo Eprham, sacando de su mochila un balón ovalado color ladrillo.

-¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó Ron con interés.

-Un balón de fútbol americano – explicó Eprham –. ¿Lo han jugado alguna vez?

-No – contestaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

-Bueno, les voy a enseñar un poco...

Se alejaron unos cuantos pasos unos de otros. Primero comenzaron lanzándose el balón, al principio fue difícil ya que por su forma podía cambiar de dirección. A Ron le pareció muy curioso eso porque no le parecía normal que un balón se fuera para donde le diera la gana sin ser mágico. Después de veinte minutos de lanzarlo uno a otro, Eprham les explicó un poco las reglas de juego.

-Como somos tres – les decía – trataremos de quitárnoslos entre nosotros mismos y los llevaremos hasta cualquiera de esos dos extremos, tirándolo al suelo cuando los atravesemos. Se vale de todo; empujones, golpes en el estomago con los hombros, tirarse al suelo para proteger el balón...

-Entonces mejor no participo – se apresuró a decir Harry y ante la mirada de sorpresa de Ron y Eprham agregó –: Hace poco me hicieron una cirugía en el codo, no puedo arriesgarme.

-Bueno, Ron – dijo Eprham con resignación – entonces jugaremos entre nosotros dos.

Harry retrocedió un poco para verlos jugar. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando a los pocos segundos Eprham había lanzado a Ron al suelo empujándolo por el estomago con su hombro y recuperado el balón, para después llevarlo a uno de los arbustos que señaló como extremos y tirándolo con fuerza al suelo. El pelirrojo se levantó con dificultad, al parecer lo había pillado desprevenido.

-¡Vamos, Ron! – lo animó Harry –. Tú eres más alto.

-Ya veras, enano... – murmuró a Ron mirando al hermano de Libby, que sonreía de manera burlona.

Esta vez fue Ron quien sorprendió a Eprham, lo empujó dándole por las costillas y como acto reflejo el chico estiró los brazos para no caer de bruces al suelo, logrando que soltara el balón. Ron lo agarró de inmediato y corrió hasta uno de los arbustos, para luego tirarlo al suelo y levantar los brazos en señal de victoria.

-No está mal para ser un deporte muggle...

Harry estaba que se moría de la envidia. Le gustó tanto como estaban jugando sus amigos que no pudo evitar sentir rabia por estar aún en convalecencia. Para evitar que su orgullo estallara de la rabia, se devolvió hasta el árbol para quitarse la ropa y alcanzar a James en el riachuelo. Estaba por llegar al árbol cuando sintió un picotón en su brazo izquierdo. Lo miró con rapidez por si se trataba de una abeja, pero no había nada. Caminó un poco más cuando se mareó, estando a punto de perder el equilibrio. Alguien gritó y Harry se dio cuenta que sus pies habían despegado del suelo. Estaba levitando a unos treinta centímetros de tierra y no sabía por qué.

-¡Dios, Dios! Te ha picado un Billywig – gritó Abba muy excitada, saliendo como un rayo del riachuelo y yendo a su encuentro.

-¿Un, qué? – inquirió Harry, tratando de soportar su mareo.

-Un Billywig – repitió Abba con impaciencia –. ¿Dónde fue?

-No sé – masculló Harry, a punta de vomitar por el mareo.

Hermione, Libby y James también salieron del riachuelo aunque Libby y el niño parecían maravillados por el espectáculo, Hermione se veía preocupada.

-Hay que buscarlo – le urgió Libby a Abba –. ¡Yo quiero que me pique!

Las chicas salieron corriendo en dirección a Ron y Eprham y James las siguió. Hermione cogió a Harry por las rodillas y tiró de él hacia abajo, para que aterrizara.

-¿Estas bien? – le preguntó ella, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry para que no se elevara de nuevo.

-Más o menos... estoy mareado.

A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de los chicos, que al parecer se habían unido a las chicas para buscar el Billywig. Pero los esfuerzos de Hermione no fueron suficientes y de un momento a otro Harry estaba comenzando a elevarse de nuevo. La chica tuvo que prenderse a su cuello para ayudarse con su peso, cosa que fue inútil porque Harry se elevó y esta vez un poco más alto, más de un metro.

-¡Ay, no! – susurró Hermione, abrazándose fuertemente a Harry.

-Ya, Hermione, no pasa nada – le dijo él para tranquilizarla. A Hermione no le gustaban las alturas y la abrazó para reconfortarla.

-¿Sabes cuánto vamos a estar así? – susurró ella –. Casi cinco minutos. Son los últimos efectos de la picadura.

De vez en cuando ella miraba hacia abajo, y cerraba los ojos con fuerza al comprobar la altura a la que estaban. A pesar de estar más alto que la vez anterior, Harry sintió que el mareo iba cesando poco a poco, seguramente por la explicación que dio Hermione, que esos eran los últimos efectos de la picadura.

-¡Ron! ¡A tu izquierda! – gritó Abba.

Harry volvió su vista hacia sus amigos y vio a Ron tirarse hacia su lado izquierdo, sin atrapar nada.

-¡Hay que aturdirlo! – gritó Eprham.

Libby y Ron sacaron sus varitas y se pusieron en guardia, mientras James corría de un lado para otro distraídamente, para ver si por pura chiripa se cruzaba con el animal.

-¡Eprham, detrás de ti! – gritó Abba. El chico se agachó.

-¡_Desmaius_! – exclamaron Ron y Libby a la vez.

Dos ases de luz roja salieron en dirección a Eprham, que pasaron por encima de su cabeza, a la vez que rebotaban contra una pared invisible. De la nada apareció un ser muy extraño que debido a los rayos aturdidores cayó al suelo, produciendo un golpe seco.

Debía medir por lo menos un metro y era en color azul zafiro muy llamativo, tenía alas en la parte superior de la cabeza y de su tórax salía un aguijón largo y fino.

Varias personas se acercaron al grupo y se exaltaron cuando se dieron cuenta de qué era lo que habían aturdido.

-25 knuts la picadura de Billywig – dijo Libby, estirando la mano derecha. Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

De inmediato un mago de mediana edad, con algo de barba sacó el dinero y se lo dio a la chica. Entre Ron y Eprham alzaron al animal y picaron al hombre en su brazo derecho con el aguijón. En cuanto lo hicieron el mago se mareó un poco y segundos después comenzó a levitar. Al parecer estaba acostumbrado, porque podía moverse unos cuantos centímetros por el aire.

Poco a poco Harry fue descendiendo, mientras el mago iba subiendo. Cuando por fin tocó tierra Hermione lo soltó, estaba sudando frío.

-¡Ay, Dios! – dijo ella con un dejo de histeria, sentándose sobre el mantel –. ¿Todavía estas mareado?

-No, ya se me pasó – contestó Harry sentándose a su lado y estirando el brazo para alcanzar su mochila –. Pero es una sensación muy extraña... y que bicho más raro.

-Bueno, los Billywig son insectos nativos de Australia – le explicó ella, escurriéndose el cabello con las manos –. Son muy populares, especialmente entre los magos y brujas jóvenes... ya viste a Abba y a Libby. Les gustan atraparlos y obligarlos a picar para disfrutar de sus efectos – Harry dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia el grupo y ya habían tres personas más levitando, entre ellas Ron –, aunque un exceso en las picaduras puede provocar que la persona flote incontroladamente en el aire durante días y si se produce una reacción alérgica grave, puede terminar en un estado de flotación permanente.

James se acercó al insecto, sostenido en esos momentos por Eprham y su prima, mientras Libby miraba a los que flotaban cerca de ella. El niño le cogió la mano y la agitó para que lo mirara, en cuanto lo hizo él le dijo algo, señalando al Billywig y ella negó con la cabeza. James se puso a saltar, suplicante.

-Ya vengo – le dijo Hermione. Se levantó y fue hasta James y Libby. Harry aprovechó para cambiarse. Sacó su traje de baño de la mochila y lo puso en su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha se apuntaba a si mismo con su varita.

-_Cambio_ – susurró.

De inmediato el traje de baño reemplazó a las prendas que tenía puestas. Las guardó en su mochila y se levantó, en el mismo momento que Hermione llegaba arrastrando a James.

-¿"Pol" qué? – se quejaba James.

-Porque estás muy pequeño y puede hacerte daño – argumentó Hermione con infinita paciencia.

-"Pelo" Ron lo picó...

-Porque Ron es más grande que tú, por eso – le dijo Harry. El niño arrugó el entrecejo de una manera desmesurada, estaba de muy mal humor –.Vamos a nadar un poco.

-¡No! – dijo James cruzándose de brazos y sentándose intempestivamente sobre el mantel sin abandonar su mala cara.

-James, no seas grosero con tu padre – lo reprendió Hermione con severidad.

El niño la miró a ella de manera hostil y se acostó sobre el mantel boca abajo, tapándose la cabeza con los brazos. Harry vio como Hermione se contenía enormemente por no gritar y cogió al niño por sus axilas y lo levantó.

-Vamos – le dijo, tomándole la mano y empujando a Harry por la espalda.

-No... – se quejaba James sollozando falsamente, resistiéndose a caminar con sus padres –. Yo "quielo" bicho.

El niño se estaba poniendo muy resabiado, era la primera vez que Harry lo veía así. Sin saber qué hacer se detuvo en seco y rápidamente cargó a James entre sus brazos para que Hermione dejara de hacer fuerza.

-Vas a hacerle caso a tu madre, ¿me entiendes? – lo reprendió esta vez él, utilizando un tono de voz serio pero sin ser severo. Era la primera vez que le llamaba la atención y eso no le gustó, parecía que le dolía más a él que al niño –. Dice las cosas por tu bien, para evitar que pases un mal rato y no porque si. Sé que es difícil para ti porque quieres explorar el mundo, pero en ocasiones no se puede sobrepasar los límites. Si tu madre te dijo que la picadura de Billywig te hacia daño es porque es cierto, a mi me picó y no me sentí muy bien que digamos... y eso que yo soy más viejo que tú.

James no dijo nada, se limitó a bajar la cabeza y cruzarse de brazos. Ingresaron en el riachuelo, el agua se sentía fría y era sumamente clara, podían ver las piedritas que abundaban en el suelo. Avanzaron hasta que el agua les dio en las rodillas y se sentaron allí. En esa poción el agua les llegaba hasta el estomago. James se alejó de ellos unos pasos, sentándose también, el agua le daba en los hombros y no los volteó a mirar.

-Debe ser muy difícil para ti verlo así – le dijo Hermione, mirando a su hijo por encima del hombro de Harry –. Es la primera vez que presencias uno de sus berrinches.

-Más difícil fue haberlo reprendido – comentó Harry con voz de ultratumba, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás, dónde estaba el niño.

-Sí – coincidió Hermione –, más cuando se hacen grandes... – Suspiró –. Pero James no es grosero, sólo quería algo que por el momento no le conviene... y no lo entiende.

-¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? – inquirió Harry en voz baja –. Soportar este sentimiento que se forma en el pecho cada vez que te mira así, cómo si te odiara.

-No sé – reconoció Hermione –. Seguramente es porque sé que él no es así y que esa es su manera de protestar por no obtener lo que quiere. Lo importante es no ceder porque él nos prueba hasta donde podemos llegar... y por eso te agradezco, por haberme apoyado.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-No te sientas mal, Harry – le dijo Hermione con ternura, acariciando su hombro –. James debe conocer los límites, como tu mismo dijiste... y es duro aprender, tanto para él como para nosotros.

Harry levantó la cabeza, cerca de la otra orilla del riachuelo pasaba una chica de casi diez años dejándose llevar por la suave corriente, montada en lo que parecía ser un neumático de automóvil, pero con dibujos de duendes móviles.

-¿Cómo puede disfrutar flotar en esto tan bajo? – preguntó Harry refiriéndose a la brujita que pasaba por allí. No quería seguir hablando del incidente de momentos atrás, se le hacia un nudo en la garganta.

-Bueno – dijo Hermione mirando a la chica también –, es que en esa orilla la profundidad del agua es muy buena, te da casi en el pecho.

-Y yo que creía que esto era un riachuelo...

-Lo es porque no es muy grande – observó Hermione – Éste y los otros que hay cerca desembocan en el río Swan... Mira, hacia el occidente quedan unas canchas de golf magnificas que utilizan los muggles durante todo el año. En el sur hay un monte sensacional para acampar en las noches y observar las estrellas, también hay lagos para practicar la pesca, y una reserva de aves exóticas, puedes cabalgar gracias a los amplios pastizales...

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Abba nos lo contó hace un rato.

Harry volvió la vista en dirección hacia sus amigos. Aunque debido a la distancia se veían muy pequeñitos, pudo distinguir que Eprham y Libby levitaban cerca del suelo, al parecer apenas habían sido picados por el Billywig.

-Harry – le dijo Hermione con timidez, él la miró –. Referente a lo que hablamos hace un par de días... me excedí mucho contigo en pedirte tanto dinero para la manutención de James y... – dejó la frase inconclusa, mirando detenidamente a Harry.

Él se preguntó por qué no dijo nada más, cuando sintió que unos pequeños y flacuchos brazos le rodearon el cuello. Harry volteó la cara y allí estaba James, parado detrás de él, prendido a su cuello y acostando a cabecita en el hombro derecho.

-Ya se le pasó – le susurró Hermione.

Harry cogió los brazos del niño, para que diera la vuelta y quedar frente a frente. Al hacerlo James sonrió con timidez sin soltarse de él. Así como estaban parecían de la misma altura. Harry le acariciró la cabeza tratando de aplastarle su alborotado cabello, pero no lo consiguió. No sabía por qué lo hacia si el niño tenía el mismo pelo indomable de él.

James los soltó y fue a abrazar a Hermione, dejándose caer sobre su regazo.


	21. Capítulo 21

**21 **

**LA FEMME**

Arribaron a la casa en la playa al anochecer. Ron estaba feliz porque le encantó la experiencia de levitar por la picadura de un Billywig y tenía pensado regresar a la zona de The Peer para capturar uno y llevárselo a Inglaterra para hacer un negocio redondo, pero desistió cuando Hermione le dijo que el insecto se podía morir porque necesitaba de zonas cálidas para sobrevivir, además, era ilegal la comercialización de picaduras de esa especie, sin contar con las demandas que podía tener si algún cliente resultaba alérgico.

-No voy a volver a pensar en voz alta – dijo Ron, cuando estaban a punto de dormir –. Hermione siempre tiene que estropearme los planes.

-Piensa que quiere evitarte una cuantiosa perdida económica... y que estés en lista de los más buscados del Ministerio de Magia por contrabandista de especies nativas – repuso Harry, quitándose las gafas.

Al día siguiente, los anfitriones de la casa los invitaron a navegar, aprovechando que el abuelo David solo tendría por un par de días mas un viejo yate que le prestó su amigo Amadeus, que vivía a unos veinte kilómetros del lugar.

Ese día el océano estaba muy calmado y más claro que nunca, se adentraron en él casi seis kilómetros y de vez en cuando pasaban por allí embarcaciones muggles, sin siquiera sospechar que ellos eran magos. El viejo yate era color blanco, pero por su edad parecía en color amarillo pálido, tenía un motor turbo (sonaba como si estuviera a punto de fundirse) por lo cual debía ser maniobrado de manera muggle, podían acomodarse con facilidad y sobraba espacio suficiente como para que pudieran bailar en él. El abuelo David ancló mientras con un movimiento de su varita la abuela Fiona hacia aparecer de la nada muchos bocadillos sobre una mesa.

La mañana estaba reluciente y el sol hacia brillar de una manera preciosa las cálidas aguas.

-Un concurso – propuso Ron –. El que haga la bomba más grande al tirarse al agua.

-Y el que pierda será Libby – complementó Eprham.

La chica se abalanzó sobre él y ambos cayeron al océano.

-No, así no se vale – dijo Harry –, tiene que ser individual, no en parejas.

-¡Moco, ¡Eslabón perdido! – exclamaba Libby, empujando a su hermano en el agua – ¡Brat Pitt después de la quimioterapia, ¡Burro idiota!

-Bueno, yo creo que nosotros estamos en desventaja – comentó Abba, señalando a James, Hermione y a sí misma –. Ustedes por ser hombres y ser más pesados pueden hacer bombas más grandes.

-Pueden tirarse con los gatos – repuso Ron.

-A los gatos no les gusta el agua – le recordó Hermione.

-Bueno, pues, cada una se tira a su turno con James – concedió Ron –. Estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones, ¿no?

-¡Sí, ¡Sí, yo también – exclamó James, dando saltitos –. Al mar.

Estaba dispuesto a correr y lanzarse cuando Harry lo detuvo.

-Solo no... – dijo Harry con una sonrisa –. ¡Y has dicho: mar!

-Si... mar... ¿qué tiene?

-Esa es la... – murmuró Ron, contando algo invisible en el aire – cuarta palabra con ere.

-¡Qué! – gritó Libby, subiendo al yate –. ¡Ay, no, me lo perdí por culpa de ese imbécil.

-¿Por culpa mía, qué? – le preguntó Eprham, abordando nuevamente el yate.

-Por culpa tuya, enano mental, me perdí la cuarta palabra de James con ere – le dijo Libby con ironía.

-No es para tanto – le espetó su hermano, quitándose la camiseta.

-Niños, no peleen y miren – intervino su abuela, señalando al océano.

Todos fueron a reunirse con ella y justo dónde su dedo señalaba había un pez muy raro y bonito, que media casi veinte centímetros, de color plateado. Todos exclamaron un ahogado ¡Oh!

-Es una Rámora – les explicó la abuela Fiona –. Sólo las pueden ver en el océano Índico... esa que vemos es muy pequeña – la Rámora desapareció de vista –, esos animales tiene propiedades mágicas portentosas, tanto que la Confederación Internacional de Magos ha dictado muchas leyes para protegerlas de los cazadores furtivos.

-¿Y cómo pasa desapercibida con los muggles? – le preguntó Eprham.

-Ellos creen que es un pez de la zona, no más – le explicó su abuelo, masticando un sándwich de los que había hecho aparecer su mujer –, pero también creen que no se puede comer, por eso no los cazan... hasta ellos lo cuidan más que nosotros. Y qué, ¿qué pasó con el concurso?

-Sí, claro...

Todos se quitaron sus prendas, los trajes de baño ya los tenían puestos y Hermione le puso el chaleco salvavidas a James.

-_Impervius_ – murmuró Harry, apuntando con su varita a sus gafas.

-Hermione, querida – le dijo la abuela Fiona con cariño –. Tú no puedes participar... más bien ayúdame – y la cogió por la muñeca llevándola a la mesa.

-Abuela... ¡no! – intervino Libby –. Mira que es tu invitada y...

-¿Quieres ayudarme tú también? – le preguntó su abuela, con la mirada iluminada –. ¡Que linda!

Libby retrocedió los pasos que había avanzado y se lanzó al agua. Cada uno a su turno fue lanzándose al agua, mientras Hermione permanecía sentada con _Crookshanks_ en su regazo y _Catrushka_ y _Claudio_ enredados en sus pies. La primera ronda la ganó Ron, pero Abba se quejó porque resultaba muy incomodo saltar con James en brazos.

-No es tan "diveltido" – le dijo James a Harry y fue a sentarse con su madre.

Hacia medio día y con muchos quemones producidos por el agua, los chicos se sentaron a la mesa junto con los abuelos y degustaron de los deliciosos bocadillos. Para esperar que la digestión se hiciera como era debido y volverse a meter al mar, escucharon música con la radio mágica de Abba mientras cada grupito se enfrascaba en sus propias conversaciones.

-Deberíamos hacer algo especial en estos dos días que nos quedan... sin contar este – les dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione. Los tres estaban sentados sobre la proa (parte delantera) del yate.

-¿No te parece especial lo que hemos hecho todos estos días? – le preguntó Hermione, arqueando las cejas.

-Si, claro que si – respondió Ron con un poco de brusquedad –. Pero a lo que me refiero es que hagamos algo que nos recuerde este viaje para siempre... o hasta que hagamos uno mejor.

En la parte trasera del yate Libby y su hermano debatían, mientras James miraba a una y otro para definir quién tenía la razón.

-Pues... – meditó Hermione – armemos una excursión para ver los canguros y los koalas...

-Son aburridos – la interrumpió Ron.

-¿Y si volvemos a Peer para acampar y ver las estrellas? – le propuso Harry.

-Tuve estrellas suficientes con las que vi en el colegio – argumentó su amigo.

-Vamos a Sydney a ver el edificio de la Opera – dijo Hermione.

-¿El del techo en forma de olas? – preguntó Ron, ella asintió –. No.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres, Ron? – le preguntó Hermione, perdiendo la paciencia –. Te estamos dando opciones y nada te gusta.

-Es que lo que ustedes me proponen, especialmente lo que tú propones, es aburrido.

-Pues no te caería mal aprender un poco más de cultura universal, ¿no crees?

-Me gustaría ir a Tasmania – murmuró Ron, mirando ningún punto en particular en el cielo y sin prestar atención al comentario de Hermione –, para ver a Taz.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y evitaron por todos los medios no reírse.

Debido al largo tiempo que estuvieron en alta mar y bajo el sol, al llegar a la casa, James tenía la piel un poco roja. El niño no le vio problema ya que según él le gustaba verse diferente. Y no era el único, Libby y Abba no se habían terminado de recuperar completamente de su quemada de días atrás y ahora lucían con la misma pinta de esa fecha, aunque al parecer no les preocupaba porque su abuela había preparado la poción para aliviar los ardores y aclarar la piel.

Durante toda la mañana del día siguiente Harry, Ron y James fueron a visitar el arrecife de coral en el que habían estado anteriormente para aprovechar los últimos dos días que estarían en el lugar. Se devolverían a New York al anochecer del otro día. A media tarde James comenzó a quejarse por las quemaduras de su piel, no pedía moverse ni sentarse con libertad provocando la desesperación en el niño. Hermione solo pudo aplicarle un poquito de poción porque la mayoría se la habían gastado Libby y Abba, así que a la chica le tocó preparar un poco más para su hijo.

-Ya sé que vamos a hacer – les dijo Ron a Harry y Libby, que estaban con él a las afueras de la casa, mientras _Calixto_ picaba el suelo en busca de granos de maíz –. Vamos a conocer los bares de Perth.

-Buena idea – dijo Libby con entusiasmo –. Podemos irnos en el jeep del abuelo... pero no le podemos decir ni a Eprham ni a Abba porque se antojan y yo no quiero cargar con gente pequeña. Vamos sólo nosotros cuatro y listo.

Ron los contó a todos con un dedo.

-Pero si somos tres – objetó él.

-Y Hermione, cuatro – repuso Libby, mostrándole con su mano cuatro dedos.

-No puedo ir – les dijo Hermione, cuanto ellos le comunicaron lo que tenían planeado. Estaba preparando la poción para James –. El niño se siente un poco mal y no quiero dejarlo solo.

-Pero en cuanto le apliques la poción estará de lo mejor... – observó Libby –. Mírame a mí. Nada de nada, o casi nada de nada.

-Mira, en cuanto se la aplique y se duerma, y mientras vea que está bien, pues, yo les caigo dónde estén.

-Júralo.

-No puedo asegurarte nada, Libby – repuso Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Vez, te lo dije, por eso no conté con ella... ¿y cómo pretende que le avisemos? – le dijo Ron a Libby, cuando ambos junto con Harry estaban subiendo las escaleras para arreglarse.

-Lástima – susurró Libby –. Bueno, pero los tres vamos a disfrutar por ella.

A las nueve de la noche salieron de la casa, aunque la poción estaba lista, Hermione tenía que esperar a que se enfriara para aplicársela a James, una razón más para no poder ir. Cuando Ron vio a Libby se quedó con la boca abierta, Harry tuvo que pisarlo para que reaccionara. La chica iba vestida con una minifalda en tutú estampada en flores y una blusa muy bonita color blanca, como era tan alta se puso unas sandalias de tacón bajo.

-Vamos al centro y nos metemos en cualquier bar bonito que veamos – les dijo a Harry y Ron cuando conducía el jeep de su abuelo rumbo a Perth.

Se demoraron más de cuarenta minutos, porque Libby conocía muy poco la zona y no se permitía a sí misma conducir como una loca frenética. Al llegar a la zona de diversión nocturna de Perth quedaron maravillados, cientos de bares a ambos lados de la calle les daban la bienvenida, y de ellos salían y entraban muchos muggles. Libby se estacionó frente a uno llamado La Femme.

-¿Qué tal éste? – les preguntó a los chicos, sin bajarse aún del jeep.

-Parece bien – dijo Harry.

A través de la amplia ventana podía verse el movimiento dentro el local. En la ventana había un aviso luminoso en neón que anunciaba el nombre del establecimiento. Al ingresar en él quedaron a gusto, el ambiente era muy acogedor y la música muy buena porque en el fondo, sobre un pequeño escenario tocaba una banda de chicas.

-Uf... rock – dijo Libby.

Se sentaron en una mesa del medio, el lugar apenas estaba comenzando a llenarse ya que todavía no era muy tarde. Un mesero muy joven los atendió y los tres pidieron tequila.

-Está como bueno, ¿no? – comentó Libby.

-¿Quién, el mesero? – le preguntó Harry en tono burlón.

-El bar... y el mesero está muy jovencito, so bobo.

El grupo femenino de rock estuvo tocando durante una hora más, al finalizar el público las ovacionó con entusiasmo y en cuanto se bajaron del escenario el DJ del bar puso música electrónica.

-Ya vengo – les dijo Ron a Harry y Libby.

-Menos mal que nos dejó solos – comentó Libby como quien no quiere la cosa –. Quería hablar contigo.

-Yo no fui – se apresuró a decir Harry.

Libby se rió.

-Eres como Bart Simpson – murmuró, luego –. Quisiera saber qué es lo que está pasando con Hermione.

-No está pasando nada con ella – dijo Harry con sinceridad.

-Si, tan tonta, eso es evidente... ¿Pero, por qué? Si ustedes...

-Pasó y punto – dijo Harry de manera cortante. Libby lo miró con ganas de matarlo y bebió otro trago de tequila antes de seguir con la plática.

-El primer día que hablamos me aseguraste que Hermione te odiaba...

-Y así es – la interrumpió Harry.

-Si te odiara no hubiera hecho el amor contigo – sentenció Libby.

-Su actitud reflejaba todo lo contrario.

-¿Y qué esperabas que te dijera?... ¡Ay, Harry, me has hecho ver a Dios de nuevo! o ¡Desgraciado, por qué te demoraste tanto!

-Lo único que quería es que por lo menos no me hubiera dicho: Harry, no debió pasar.

Libby abrió la boca para protestar, cuando Ron llegó con dos chicas muy guapas.

-Miren, él es Harry... Harry, ellas son Queen y Amanda. Son integrantes del grupo musical.

Queen era de cabello castaño y ondulado, mientras que Amanda lo tenía negro y pintado con rayitos violetas. Ambas vestidas con pantalón en cuero y blusas en colores llamativos.

-Hola – les dijo Harry con amabilidad –. Siéntense.

Se levantó y movió una silla para que Queen se sentara.

-No queremos interrumpir la charla con tu novia – dijo Amanda un poco abochornada.

Harry y Libby se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

-Mejor me voy porque hago mal quinteto – dijo Libby, cogió su bolso y fue a sentarse en la barra.

-Sentimos haber interrumpido – dijo Queen, sentada al lado de Harry.

-Tranquilas, Libby es todo bien – les dijo Ron, llamó con una mano al mesero para ofrecerles a ellas algo de beber.

-Entonces pertenecen a la banda que estaba ahora en el escenario – repitió Harry.

-Si, nos llamamos Meyer y trabajamos aquí – le informó Amanda.

-¿Y qué instrumento les corresponde? – les preguntó Harry.

-Yo toco la batería – le respondió Amanda – y Queen el bajo.

-¿Qué quieren tomar, chicas? – les preguntó Ron cuando el mesero llegó a la mesa.

-Cerveza – contestó Amanda y Queen asintió.

Resultó una charla muy interesante. Harry se sorprendió de la desenvoltura de Ron al tratar de conquistar a una chica muggle. Les contaron que su grupo musical lo habían fundado desde que estaban en el bachillerato y que a pesar que cada integrante había decidido estudiar una carrera profesional, no lo habían disuelto porque les servía para ganar dinero los fines de semana y en la temporada de vacaciones. Harry se dio cuanta las significativas miradas que le daba Queen y prefirió pasarlas por alto y seguir conversando con ella, mientras Ron se secreteaba con Amanda.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que estas estudiando tú? – le preguntó Harry a Queen.

-Biología marina... me encanta el mar y la fauna que hay en él. ¿Has ido al Océano Índico?

-Si, los arrecifes de coral son maravillosos – contestó Harry.

-Y las playas sensacionales – complementó Queen –, blancas y súper buenísimas para el surfing... ¿Pero no me has dicho de dónde eres?

-Ingles.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas?

Harry no sabía qué decirle, no podía utilizar la profesión que le había dicho a la maestra de James ya que en Australia se jugaba el rugby, ¿y si ella sabía qué era y como se jugaba?

-Soy chef – mintió él.

-¿De veras? – preguntó Queen, maravillada –. ¿Tan joven?

-Si...

Harry no supo durante cuantos minutos estuvo indicándole recetas a ella, recordando todo lo que podía de lo que tía Petunia le obligaba a cocinar cuando en su niñez vivía en Prive Drive. De vez en cuando miraba hacia la barra, donde Libby hablaba y se reía animadamente con el barman mientras sostenía una copa en la mano. Harry supuso que para regresar él tendría que conducir porque Ron no es que estuviera muy sobrio.

-Amanda... tenemos que regresar – le dijo Queen.

-¿Van a tocar de nuevo? – les preguntó Ron.

-Si, cinco canciones más y estamos libres.

Harry dirigió su vista hacia el escenario, donde las otras integrantes del grupo ya estaban acomodándose con los instrumentos.

En cuanto las chicas se levantaron y llegaron allá, Libby se les acercó.

-¿Van a quedarse?

-Si, ¿por qué? – preguntó Ron.

-Porque voy a hacer tour nocturno por las discotecas de la calle – les informó ella –. Y por la cuenta no se preocupen que ya pagué.

-No debiste molestarte – repuso Harry.

-No lo hice, sólo pagué lo que consumimos, a ustedes les toca pagar lo que ellas consumieron – aclaró Libby.

Harry y Ron se miraron.

-Bueno – siguió ella –, cualquier cosa me buscan por ahí... o nos vemos afuera en tres horas.

Volvió a acercarse a la barra y moviendo la mano se despidió del barman, marchándose con una chica de cabello liso, castaño y un poco largo que usaba un vestido en color mandarina de cortes asimétricos.

-Son un buen grupo, ¿no? – le dijo Harry a Ron.

-Si... y viste, no tartamudeo con las muggles.

-No digas esa palabra aquí – le recordó Harry.

Las chicas finalizaron su presentación, de nuevo ante una gran ovación del público. Se reunieron aparte con su grupo mientras Ron le pagaba al mesero la cuenta.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con Libby? – le preguntó Harry cuando cayó en cuenta que la iban a esperar.

-Nada... acaso está sola.

-Pero es su auto.

-Hermione no la dejará conducir así de bebida.

-¿Hermione? – se extrañó Harry.

-Si, la chica que salió con ella de aquí era Hermione – le dijo Ron.

Sin saber por qué, Harry se levantó de la mesa.

-Vamos – le apremió a su amigo.

-¿A dónde? – inquirió Ron.

-A buscarlas, no pretenderás que las dejemos solas – argumentó Harry.

-Pero habíamos quedado en... – dejó la frase a medias porque Harry lo sacó del bar arrastrándolo.

-Libby dijo que estaría en alguna discoteca de la calle – comentó Harry, mirando hacia todos los lados para distinguir alguna entre la cantidad de bares.

-Hay muchas, Harry – observó Ron de mal humor.

-Pues entonces entraremos a cada una hasta que las encontremos – sentenció su amigo.

Ingresaron a dos discotecas que había en la acera en la que se encontraban y a pesar del gran ambiente de ellas y de las protestas de Ron no pudieron quedarse porque tenían que seguir buscando.

-Piensa que has conocido todas las discotecas de la zona – replicó Harry con impaciencia cuando ingresaban a una de la acera del frente, llamada Bunker.

Era una discoteca de diseño diferente, ya que para ir a la pista de baile había que bajar unos cuantos escalones. El ambiente era igual de festivo al de las anteriores en las que habían estado, pero gracias a su estilo era mucho más fácil ver si las chicas estaban allí. La música que tocaba el DJ era tropical y la gente bailaba de una manera un tanto tiesa. Harry entornó los ojos para agudizar la vista, aprovechando lo bien iluminado que estaba el lugar. Estuvo buscando lentamente durante unos segundos, cuando Ron le dio un codazo en el estómago.

-¿Qué? – gruñó Harry.

-Ya las vi...

Bajaron los escalones, siete en total y Ron lo condujo hasta el lugar dónde estaban las chicas. A medida que se acercaban pudo distinguirlas, estaban sentadas en una mesa redonda, alta y pequeña en la que había varias botellas de cerveza y un par de latas. Secreteaban entre las dos, como comadres que eran, soltando risitas flojas de vez en cuando. Llegó un momento en que Libby abrazó a Hermione en el cuello mientras le estrujaba la cabeza, después se separó de ella secándose unas lágrimas y llevándose una botella a la boca.

Cuando estaban a punto de saludarlas se acercó un hombre alto y de cabello moreno. Le dijo algo a Hermione, pero ella negó con cortesía, él miró a Libby y la chica negó con una mano, al finalizar de beber de su botella le gritó:

-Mas tarde... – y se notó cuando eructó. Hermione la miró con reprobación, pero sonriendo.

En cuanto el hombre se marchó Ron las saludó:

-¡Qué hay! – exclamó el pelirrojo, sentándose al lado de Libby y examinando las botellas por si había una vacía.

-Compra las tuyas – replicó Libby, dándole una palmada en la mano para que dejara de seguir buscando.

-¿No me dejaste ni un poquito de cerveza? – le reprochó él, falsamente ofendido. Harry se sentó a su lado.

-No... Creí que te bastaría con lo que bebiste en el bar – repuso ella, tomó la botella y se la llevó a la boca con mucho glamour, mirando a Ron con autosuficiencia.

-Creíste mal – dijo Ron –. ¿Dónde está el mesero?

-Espérate – le dijo Libby. Se levantó y alzó la mano moviéndola –. Ya viene.

-¿Desean algo? – preguntó la mesera.

-Una botella de vodka... Absoluti Vodka – especificó Libby.

-No creo que sea buena idea – la interrumpió Hermione.

Ron y Libby le lanzaron miradas fulminantes.

-A mi hermana – continuó Libby –, le trae otra lata de Red Bull y... – miró a Harry.

-Cerveza Corona – informó Harry –, bien fría.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Libby después que la mesera se marchó.

-Pues, fue Harry quien... – alcanzó a decir Ron, pero Harry le pegó una patada en la pantorrilla para que se callara.

-¡Ah! – gritó Libby con voz aguda, muy contenta –. Música disco.

Tomó de la mano a Ron y salieron a bailar.

-No abran el vodka – les advirtió a Harry y Hermione mientras se alejaban.

-No sabía que vendrías – comentó Harry, sentándose al lado de Hermione.

-Yo tampoco – repuso ella, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando su lata de bebida. Miró hacia la pista de baile, donde sus amigos bailaban animadamente, aunque Libby tenía levantada una mano realizando círculos con ella, en cámara lenta, como si estuviera en un rodeo.

-Y James, ¿cómo siguió?

-Mejor, gracias a Dios... En cuanto le apliqué la poción se durmió y no se volvió a quejar.

-Pero habías asegurado que no vendrías – continuó Harry.

Hermione lo miró.

-Yo no aseguré nada – objetó ella con solemnidad –. Además, ustedes dejaron sola a Libby en el bar, me llamó...

-¿Nos viste en el bar? – la interrumpió Harry, muy sorprendido.

-Y por eso estoy aquí – finalizó Hermione sin responder a la pregunta de Harry –. Y como James se sentía mejor...

Bebió de su lata y volvió su vista a la pista de baile. Llegó la mesera con las bebidas que habían solicitado junto con unas copas pequeñas y como había dicho Libby, no se atrevieron a abrir la botella de vodka. Harry bebió un largo trago de cerveza, para pasar el amargo rato que le produjo saber que Hermione estaba por ahí, bailando con alguien. Ella finalizó con su lata y tomó la otra, destapándola y bebiendo de ella.

En cuanto finalizó la canción Libby y Ron regresaron a la mesa, muy contentos.

-¡Esto está muy bueno! – exclamó Ron. Cogió la botella de vodka, la destapó y sirvió en las dos copas que llevó la mesera, para darle una a Libby –. ¡Salud!.

-Esta noche nos tenemos que desatar – le dijo Libby, sentándose a su lado –, porque mañana nos vamos y luego regresan los días laborales donde ya no puedes beber a conciencia porque te crea inconciencia y no puedes hacer nada.

-Y tenemos a una adulta responsable que puede conducir y llevarnos a casa – observó Ron, mirando a Hermione significativamente. Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-Yo no pienso...

-¡Tan linda! – exclamó Libby, levantándose. Se abrazó a Hermione, por encima de la mesa –. Para eso son las hermanas.

Sonó otra canción disco y Libby y Ron volvieron a levantarse. Al hacerlo Libby le dio un pellizcó a Harry en el brazo y al quejarse ella señaló con la cabeza a Hermione.

-¿Bailamos? – le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

-No tengo ganas.

Harry se levantó y siguiendo el ejemplo de Libby, tomó la mano de Hermione y la arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

-Harry, es en serio – le dijo ella, suplicante –, no quiero.

-Vienes a una discoteca y no bailas, ¿qué raro?

-Me gusta escuchar la música, no más.

-Pero yo recuerdo que bailabas muy bien.

En ese momento alguien le detuvo el paso, tomándolo del brazo.

-La señorita ha dicho que no quiere bailar – era el mismo hombre que la había invitado a ella y luego a Libby.

-Disculpe, pero... no se meta – le espetó Harry.

-Harry, por favor – dijo Hermione colocándose en medio de ellos y poniendo las manos sobre su pecho –, no pelees.

-Tranquila, no pienso hacerlo.

-Y a usted – le dijo al hombre con amabilidad, pero sin apartar sus manos del pecho de Harry –, gracias.

Dejaron al hombre allí plantado y se reunieron con Ron y Libby.

-¡Ah! – gritó ella –. Un remix de Madonna.

Estuvieron en la discoteca hasta pasadas las dos de la mañana. Al salir Libby llevaba en su mano lo poco que quedaba en la botella de vodka y tanto ella como Ron estaban bastante repipis.

-Libby – le dijo él, tomando su hombro y zarandeándola –. ¡Quiero ir a ver viejas, quiero ir a ver viejas!

-No conozco ningún asilo en la zona – repuso ella, hipando.

-No esas viejas – aclaró Ron –. Sino viejas buenonas, con buena delantera... 100, 60, 100...

Se montaron en el jeep y puesto que ni Harry ni Hermione estaban si quiera mareados, Harry se ofreció a conducir, mientras Libby y Ron ocupaban el asiento trasero y discutían a dónde irían.

-Uff –dijo ella, como recordando –. Hay uno muy popular... Harry, dobla a la izquierda.

A los pocos minutos y siguiendo las indicaciones de su amiga, se detuvieron en el estacionamiento en un hotel casino llamado Burswood que estaba situado entre hermosos parques, parqueando al lado de un poste que alumbraba el lugar. Ingresaron por el hermoso lobby, en piso de mármol color beige con visos cafés, sumamente brillante. Al fondo se distinguía la recepción del hotel y doblaron a la derecha para ingresar en el cabaret. Hermione miró a Libby con las cejas arqueadas.

-Mis amigos merecen traseros de calidad – se justificó la chica.

Un mesero los ubicó en una mesa de primera fila, luego de que Ron le dio una buena propina. Se estaba presentando un grupo de chicas bailando tap, vestidas con chalecos ceñidos y tangas brillantes, con un sombrero cuadrado en la cabeza y un bastón en las manos. Libby y Harry pidieron cerveza, Hermione un cosmopólitan y Ron, por estar entretenido mirando a las bailarinas no quiso tomar nada.

-¡Que piernas! – exclamó el pelirrojo, mirando embelesado al trío de bailarinas.

Al finalizar esa presentación, se hizo un receso de cinco minutos, tiempo después del cual salió al escenario un nutrido grupo de bailarines compuesto por hombres y mujeres, vestidos con ostentosos, emplumados y coloridos trajes. Ron y Harry se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron que las chicas no tenían nada que les cubriera el pecho.

El show comenzó y los bailarines se movieron por todo el escenario, luciendo sus magníficos trajes mientras en el centro una de las bailarinas, la principal, cantaba al son de la música. El espectáculo duró más de veinte minutos y resultó muy animado, el público se involucraba coreando la canción y aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. De vez en cuando las bailarinas realizaban pasos tan difíciles y extraños, que Harry creyó que se caerían. Al finalizar el público los ovacionó de pie, hasta Libby y Hermione.

-Nada que envidiarle al Lido o al Moulin Rouge – le dijo Libby a Hermione, sin dejar de aplaudir.

Hubo otro receso y después salió una pareja que bailó una milonga muy romántica. Muchas mujeres del público suspiraban con los pasos del bailarín y la manera tan galante que se veía con su sobrero. Luego de eso apareció un grupo de seis bailarinas vestidas en falda de volantes y botas, como en los cabarets del viejo oeste. Una en particular llamó la atención de Ron.

-Libby, mira a esa vieja – le dijo a la chica sin apartar la vista del escenario, mirando a una bailarina rubia y zarandeándole el hombro –. Libby, mira a esa vieja.

-Ay, Ron, no sea tan lobo – replicó ella con desdén, zafándose –. Si querías que nos hiciéramos en primera fila, al menos hágase el experto.

Y así fue: Ron se cruzó de piernas formando el número cuatro, apoyó un brazo en la mesa y puso su cabeza en la mano, para luego mirar a las bailarinas como si fuera un don Juan. Hermione se bebió lo poco que quedaba de su cóctel para no reírse y herir el orgullo de su amigo. Harry y Libby solicitaron su tercera ronda de cerveza y Ron seguía mirando como bobo a la bailarina de cabello rubio. En cuanto el grupo finalizó su presentación, Ron se levantó con rapidez y las ovacionó, lanzándole piropos.

-Bueno, por esta noche es suficiente – dijo el pelirrojo –. Ahora me vas a llevar a algo más de hombres... ¿me entiendes?

-¡Ron! – exclamó Hermione, ceñuda.

-Ni rechistes – se apresuró a decir él –, que esto solo es entre Harry y yo... y ella que es nuestra guía turística – agregó señalando a Libby.

Hermione miró a Harry, con la boca abierta y él se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, alarmado. Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del hotel casino. Libby y Ron caminaban en zig-zag (Libby iba con una botella de cerveza en la mano) mientras Harry trataba de convencer a Hermione que él no estaba interesado en ir a ver la clase de chicas que quería apreciar Ron. A pocos pasos de abordar el jeep, Ron se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry que iba tras ellos.

Pero su amigo no contestó. Agarró la mano de Libby y la apretó con fuerza, mientras lentamente se dejaba caer en el suelo. Las chicas gritaron y Ron cayó boca arriba. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y las manos encogidas, respirando con dificultad.


	22. Capítulo 22

**22**

HOSPITAL CANGURO 

Harry se acercó con rapidez a su amigo, que yacía en el suelo completamente inmóvil. Se arrodilló a su lado y le dio un par de golpecitos en la mejilla para que reaccionara. Hermione se sentó a su lado, dándole a Ron golpes en las manos, pronunciando su nombre.

-¿Qué tiene? – preguntó Libby, hipando.

-No sé – contestó Harry, zarandeando a su amigo.

-¿Y si está muerto? – aventuró Libby, angustiada.

-No lo está – le aclaró Hermione, poniendo uno de sus dedos cerca de las fosas nasales de Ron –. Respira, pero con dificultad.

Intempestivamente, Libby se arrodilló frente a Hermione, la tomó de los hombros y zarandeándola proclamó:

-Es culpa mía, es culpa mía. Tú me advertiste que no tomáramos ese vodka de porquería... ¡Es culpa mía!

Cada vez que repetía eso zarandeaba con más fuerza a Hermione, estaba fuera de sí y así como de un momento a otro comenzó con el movimiento, así lo detuvo. Miró a Hermione detenidamente con la boca entreabierta, como quien mira una muñeca de porcelana nueva.

-Esto te hace daño... ¡Quítate de mi camino! – la soltó y cogió a Harry por los hombros, para zarandearlo a él –. ¡Es culpa mía, ¡Es culpa mía!.

-Libby... ¡Basta! – la reprendió Hermione con voz tensa –. Harry, hay que llevarlo a un hospital... parece petrificado.

En cuanto Hermione pronunció la palabra "petrificado", Libby se levantó cogiendo la botella de cerveza en su mano y yendo hacia el poste de la luz que estaba junto al jeep. CRASH, rompió la botella, que quedó picuda.

-¡Hay un basilisco por aquí! – exclamó Libby, blandiendo la botella como si se tratara de una espada, y mirando para todos los lados en busca de la enorme serpiente.

-¡No digas estupideces! – gritó Hermione, exasperada.

-Así te pusiste tú cuando te petrificaron – argumentó su amiga, sin dejar de estar en guardia –, y voy a estar lista para cuando se aparezca el desgraciado, porque voy a degollarlo.

-Libby... de haber una yo la hubiera escuchado – intervino Harry con desdén, sin dejar de zarandear a Ron para que reaccionara.

Hermione dio un resoplido de impaciencia y se hizo al otro lado de Ron para ayudar a Harry a levantarlo y trasportarlo al jeep.

-¡NO! – bramó Libby dejando caer la botella picada al suelo y apartando a Hermione –. No puedes... Yo lo hago.

Y ante la mirada asombrada de la chica, ella y Harry levantaron a Ron y lo acomodaron en el asiento trasero del jeep. Libby también se sentó en el asiento trasero, acomodándose para que sus piernas le sirvieran de almohada a Ron, Hermione estaba un poco tensa como para conducir, así que Harry se encargó de manejar hasta el hospital.

Llegaron a él gracias a las indicaciones de los transeúntes rumberos y nocturnos que se encontraron. Aunque llegaron en menos de diez minutos, a Harry le pareció una eternidad, no solo por el temor que Ron se pusiera peor, sino por los constantes sollozos de Libby. En cuanto estacionaron frente a la entrada de urgencias Harry se bajó del jeep y con mucha dificultad sacó a su amigo del vehículo, allí en medio de un concurrido sitio muggle no podía utilizar la varita. Hermione arribó donde ellos acompañada por dos enfermeros y una camilla. En cuanto vieron a Ron lo montaron en ella e ingresaron en la sala de urgencias.

-Se pondrá bien... ¿verdad? – sollozaba Libby, caminando de un lado para otro.

-Si, no te preocupes – le dijo Hermione con toda la tranquilidad que le pudo manifestar, aunque estaba un poco pálida por el susto –. Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Abrazó a su amiga y ambas caminaron hasta una pequeña salita mientras Harry solicitaba en la recepción información sobre su amigo.

-En estos momentos está siendo atendido por el médico residente – le informó la enfermera recepcionista –. Valla siéntese, y en cuanto tengamos información le avisamos.

Harry se sentó en un sofá al lado derecho de Hermione y miró el reloj que estaba colgado a un lado de éste, eran las tres de la mañana y unos cuantos minutos. Libby se levantó y comenzó a deambular por la salita, observando de vez en cuando la puerta por la cual habían ingresado a Ron que tenía un letrero que rezaba: acceso restringido. A los pocos minutos se cansó de caminar y prefirió sentarse en una butaca, apoyando su espalada y cabeza contra la pared.

Mientras los minutos pasaban se escuchaban más sirenas que llegaban desde el estacionamiento, al recordar que el jeep lo habían dejado frente a la puerta Harry se apresuró en ir a parquearlo en otro sitio cercano, donde no hiciera estorbo. Cuando regresó Hermione había recostado su cabeza sobre el espaldar del sofá, dormitando.

-¿Han dicho algo? – le preguntó Harry a Libby. Hermione se despertó.

-Todavía nada – dijo Libby, desanimada.

-Por qué no regresas a la casa y descansas – le propuso Harry a Hermione en voz baja, sentándose nuevamente a su lado.

-¿Y dejarlos solos? No, no puedo – contestó ella –. Además, si no llego con Libby, su abuela puede hacer preguntas...

-Ni se te ocurra – la interrumpió su amiga –. Después me dice que soy una irresponsable.

Hermione se pasó las manos por el rostro, para despabilarse por el sueño. Lucía un poco cansada y Harry la abrazó. Hermione respondió al abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Harry, de dónde no la movió.

A las tres y cuarenta de la mañana se acercó a ellos un doctor.

-¿Los familiares de Ronald Weasley?

-Si – respondió Libby, levantándose. Lo mismo hicieron Harry y Hermione y se acercaron al doctor.

-¿Parentesco? – preguntó éste, anotando en una planilla.

-Soy la novia – dijo Libby con rapidez, como si se le acabara de ocurrir esa idea. Harry y Hermione la miraron de inmediato ante su sorpresiva respuesta.

-Perfecto – dijo el doctor sin dejar de escribir –, entonces usted podrá responderme algunas preguntas.

-Las que quiera.

-¿Edad del paciente? – preguntó el doctor.

-23 años... casi 24.

-¿Enfermedades hereditarias?

-Ninguna... – vaciló Libby – que yo sepa.

-¿El paciente bebe, fuma, es adicto a algún narcótico...?

-No, no – lo interrumpió Libby, alarmada y tapándose la boca disimuladamente para que no le sintieran el olor a licor –. Él es un niño muy sano que no trasnocha, no mete vicio, ni fuma...

-Bueno, siendo así... – dijo el doctor, terminó su redacción y los miró a todos, en especial a Libby –. Lo que le ocurre al señor Weasley es que se deshidrató.

-¿Cómo? – inquirió Harry.

-Su cuerpo sufrió una descompensación de líquidos debido a la gran cantidad de licor que ingirió ésta noche – le explicó el doctor –.Además, parece que paró de beber de inmediato, entonces el organismo le pidió más liquido, por eso es que se le encogieron sus pulmones y los tendones de la mano. Si hubiera bebido aunque sea agua cuando decidió no beber más licor, éste problema no se hubiera presentado.

-¿Y qué le han hecho para resolver el problema? – le preguntó Hermione, Libby estaba con la boca abierta ante el diagnóstico médico.

-Suero fisiológico intravenoso – contestó el doctor –, pero deberán adquirir unos medicamentos para dárselo en cuanto le demos de alta.

-¿Y cuándo será eso? – preguntó Libby con la voz ahogada.

-En las horas de la mañana. Ahora él está mucho mejor y su cuerpo volvió a la postura normal. Ésta... – dijo, pasándole a Libby una hoja – es la receta médica, en el segundo piso está la farmacia para que adquieran los medicamentos allí.

Libby salió disparada hacia el ascensor, sin siquiera despedirse o agradecer al doctor.

-Pueden regresar a casa con toda tranquilidad, aunque si lo desea la novia puede quedarse – les dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, pero claramente se entendía que no tenían nada que hacer en ese lugar.

A los diez minutos Libby regresó con una bolsa en sus manos.

-Cuarenta dólares... – se quejó ella, moviendo la bolsa al aire –. Aquí la salud es más costosa que en Estados Unidos.

Harry se levantó para ir a pagar la cuenta, si bien era cierto que Libby estaba pagando la mayoría de los gastos de la noche, no podía dejar que además costeara los gastos de salud de Ron. La cuenta llegó hasta las 125 libras, según las cuentas de cambio que Harry hizo en su cabeza y no le tocó más de otra que pagar con su tarjeta de crédito.

-Necesito una identificación suya – le dijo la recepcionista.

Harry le dio su tarjeta de identificación.

-Necesito su pasaporte – especificó ella, devolviéndole la credencial.

A Harry se le congeló la sangre, él no había llegado a Australia con transporte muggle, así que no tenía pasaporte.

-No salgo con él de noche – mintió él. La recepcionista lo miró con recelo –. Mire, venimos desde Canberra y no lo traje conmigo... y yo soy el único que tiene dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta. Ya vio mi identificación, ahora déjeme pagar... ¿sí?

La recepcionista suspiró con resignación y le dio la factura de pago.

-¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Hermione cuando regresó con ellas.

-Casi no me reciben la tarjeta porque no tengo el pasaporte – le informó Harry.

-Bueno, Hermione ya me comunicó lo que les dijo el doctor... Dame la factura – le estiró la mano a Harry, a lo que él le dio la factura –. Se van y en la mañana vienen por nosotros.

-¿Que nos vamos? ¿A dónde? – inquirió Hermione.

-A un hotel, o a dormir bajo un puente... o lo que sea... pero se van... yo soy aquí la adulta responsable – argumentó Libby muy decidida –. Ah... y me dejan el jeep, para garantizar que regresaran por nosotros.

-¿A dónde vamos a las cuatro de la mañana? – preguntó Hermione, cuando salían del hospital.

-El único hotel que conozco es Burswood – dijo Harry, pensativo –. Vamos a descansar unas cuantas horas y regresamos por ellos.

Abordaron un taxi que los llevó al hotel y con lo que Harry pagó solo le quedo poco dinero como para regresar al hospital.

-¿Tienes algo de dinero? – le preguntó a Hermione cuando se acercaban a la recepción del hotel.

-Sí, un poco...

-Guárdalo para regresar al hospital.

Registrarse y pagar por adelantado la cuenta en el hotel resultó muchísimo más sencillo que pagar la cuenta en el hospital. Como solo iban a quedarse unas horas, solicitaron una habitación de camas dobles, para que ambos durmieran cómodamente. El botones los llevó hasta ella y en cuanto ingresaron quedaron deslumbrados por la belleza de la estancia.

La decoración de las pareces, así como los edredones de las camas y las cortinas eran en color arena dorada. Tenía un armario muy amplio y elegante, un sofá de color chocolate, un baño y...

-¡Un mini bar! – exclamó Harry. Miró a Hermione y ella asintió. Harry corrió hasta el minibar y al abrirlo sacó dos botellas de agua fría, lanzándole una a Hermione –. Que no nos pase lo mismo que Ron.

Se sentaron en el sofá, bebiendo de las botellas de agua, Harry hizo una pausa para quitarse las gafas y ponerlas encima del minibar, mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-Voy al baño – le dijo Hermione en cuanto terminó con su botella.

Harry siguió disfrutando de su bebida, convencido que con eso iba a evitarse una deshidratación semejante a la de su amigo. Al terminar con su botella se sentó en una de las camas para posteriormente dejarse caer en ella con los brazos abiertos. Comenzó a revisar los muebles del lugar y fue hasta una de las mesas de noche. Allí dejó sus gafas y abrió el cajoncito, dónde encontró una caja de preservativos color gris plata.

-Ésta cama está muy cómoda – murmuró Harry para sí mismo, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre ella.

Hermione salió del baño y se acercó para acostarse en la cama vecina. Cual fue la sorpresa de Harry cuando sintió a la chica montada en su cintura, con sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera.

-¡Hermione! – exclamó Harry en un hilo de voz, incorporándose con las manos para quedar sentado.

Pero ella no dijo nada. Tomó el rostro de Harry con sus frías manos y lo besó. Al principio sólo fue el contacto de los labios, suaves en esos momentos por acción del agua, pero poco a poco las bocas se abrieron y la exploración de una y otra se hizo presente. Las manos de Hermione abrazaron el cuello de Harry, sin separar sus labios, mientras las de él fueron a la espalda de ella y bajaron la cremallera del vestido...

Harry se despertó gracias a la fastidiosa luz que atravesaba la ventana. Al hacerlo se percató que no estaba solo y que no tenía nada puesto. Hermione estaba a su lado, profundamente dormía y con las sábanas que la tapaban a medias. Se puso las gafas para distinguir mejor y sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente a los labios de ella. Jamás se imaginó que esos finos labios le hicieran sentir esa cantidad de placer que en la vida había tenido y aunque al principio fue un poco rústico debido a la inexperiencia tenía que reconocer que con la práctica la cosa mejoró.

Sonrió con ironía. Eso, de Hermione nunca se lo había esperado. Después fijó su vista en el reloj sobre el armario. Eran las ocho de la mañana. Con un poco de esfuerzo Harry se levantó, rascándose distraídamente la cabeza, pronto tendrían que regresar por Ron y Libby, así que alistó su varita y apuntando al par de preservativos que había utilizado y desechado durante la madrugada, los hizo desaparecer.

-¡Que vergüenza que las mucamas los vean! – susurró mientras los desaparecía uno a uno.

En cuanto terminó con eso, le pidió a la recepcionista que lo comunicara con la sección de urgencias del hospital donde habían internado a Ron, para saber cómo había pasado las últimas horas. Una gran sorpresa se llevó cuando le informaron que su amigo abandonó el hospital por voluntad propia pasadas las seis de la mañana.

-Hermione – susurró Harry, zarandeándola levemente en un hombro –. Despierta.

-Hummm – se quejó ella entre dormida.

-Despierta – repitió él – Es import... – dejó la frase inconclusa porque ella le tapó la boca con una mano.

-No grites, Harry... – susurró Hermione, sin siquiera abrir los ojos –. Me duele la cabeza.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ella se prendió fuertemente a su cuello y lo abrazó como si se tratara de un oso de felpa. Ahora Harry comprendía de quién había heredado James esa costumbre.

-Hermione... Ron se fue del hospital – le dijo Harry con la voz ahogada.

En cuanto ella captó el mensaje soltó a Harry y lo empujó, haciéndolo caer de la cama.

-¡Que Ron qué! – exclamó, incorporándose.

-Que ya no está en el hospital – le aclaró Harry, levantándose y acomodándose sus torcidas gafas –. Acabo de hablar con urgencias y me lo han dicho.

-¿Y Libby? – inquirió Hermione –. ¿Cómo permite Libby semejante...? ¡Ah, pero es que no se puede confiar en ella... Ya me la imagino alcahueteándole todas sus idioteces... Dios los cría y ellos se juntan...

Y mientras Hermione seguía mascullando incoherencias referentes a sus amigos, ella y Harry se vistieron y salieron del hotel. Llegaron a la casa en un taxi, faltando diez minutos para las nueve. Al estar en ella se sorprendieron de no ver a nadie levantado; al ingresar en la habitación de Harry encontraron a Ron durmiendo en su cama y Libby acostada en la de Harry, medio dormida. En cuanto sintió que había alguien allí se despertó sobresaltada y luego los saludó bostezando.

-¿Qué hay? – les dijo ella.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué están aquí? – le preguntó Hermione en voz baja, sentándose a su lado.

-Ay, no, es que ni se imaginan – comentó Libby, acomodándose para apoyarse en el espaldar. Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione –. Imagínense que se ha despertado como a las cinco de la mañana – les contaba, en voz baja para no despertar a Ron –, entonces una enfermera me dejó pasar para verlo. Pues cómo les parece que estaba botado en risitas y yo le decía: "Shist, baja la voz" y lo hizo, pero en ese instante acuestan al lado de su cama a un viejito que estaba a punto de estirar la pata...

-¿Ron, riéndose? – preguntó Hermione, asombrada.

-Si, y no me interrumpas – le reprochó Libby –, bueno, la cuestión es que ese viejito estaba en las últimas y Ron me dice: "míralo, está que se muere", o sea, yo creo que la borrachera apenas le estaba haciendo efecto. Como el viejito estaba que ya casi pues las enfermeras le han preguntado: "¿Quiere algo, Don Diego?" y él les contesta poniendo una manito detrás de la oreja para escuchar mejor: "Yo no conozco a ningún ciego" y ni se imaginan el ataque de risa que nos ha dado a Ron y a mí...

-Si, es bastante extraño – comentó Harry con ironía.

-Entonces Ron siguió en las mismas: "Míralo Libby", me lo decía a cada rato hasta que le contesté: "Es que si lo miro voy a soñar con ese viejito un mes entero" – paró un poco para tomar aliento y seguir con su relato –. A los minutos, cuando se ha dado cuenta dónde estaba empieza a acosarme que se quería ir de allí, o sea, se olvidó del viejito y la cogió conmigo, pero en esas llega una doctora que comenzaba la guardia y le ha pegado un regaño como si de su santa madre se tratara, diciéndole: "Ah, es que se quiere morir o qué". En cuanto salió la vieja, empieza a acosar para que le acelerara el goteo del suero y me tocó hacerlo, cosa que en cuanto la bolsa estuvo vacía se levantó y salió como si nada. Yo lo seguí antes que la doctora regaños estuviera por allí y de camino a casa le ha dado de nuevo... se puso tieso y respiraba con fuerza, yo le dije: "Ay, no, Ron. Si te vas a morir hazlo de una vez, pero no me amagues... yo no quiero volver para que esa vieja me regañe"

-¿Le dio otro ataque y no te devolviste? – le preguntó Hermione entre dientes.

-Si – reconoció Libby sin inmutarse –, pero tranquila que yo me las arreglé. Entre los medicamentos que compré habían cápsulas de potasio, pues le metí dos en la boca y me puse a tantear en el piso del jeep por si encontraba una botella de agua o algo... y preciso que la encuentro, se las pasó con agua y se le quitó. En cuanto llegamos lo primero que dijo fue: "quiero mi cama" y aquí estamos.

-¿Te dijeron algo tus abuelos cuando llegaron así? – le preguntó Harry, mientras Hermione evaluaba detenidamente a Ron.

-No, todavía están dormidos. El único despierto era Ephram, pero cuando llegamos ya había salido a trotar.

Harry entendió por qué Libby estaba tan tranquila, si sus abuelos la hubieran visto, seguramente habría tenido una discusión con ellos.

-Bueno, si me disculpan voy a seguir durmiendo – les dijo Libby como quien no quiere la cosa, acostándose nuevamente en la cama de Harry –. En una hora tengo que darle otra cápsula a Ron... Adiós.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudo pasar? – le preguntó Hermione a Harry, saliendo de su habitación y caminando a la de ella –. Ron no se mide...

-Lo que me sorprende es que hayan tenido tanta suerte – reconoció Harry, abrió la puerta y le permitió el paso a Hermione –. En otras circunstancias esto pudo haber terminado peor... Pero Libby es muy recursiva ¿no te parece?

-Si... menos mal que estaba con ella.

James dormía placidamente en su cama, con la almohada de Bob Esponja tirada en el suelo. Sus padres se acercaron para observar cómo había amanecido después dela insolación del día anterior. Su piel lucía un color rosa pálido, la poción había hecho desaparecer los manchoncitos rojos que tenía esparcidos en sus brazos y al parecer, también el ardor. Hermione se acostó en la cama del medio, Harry también lo iba a hacer pero eran tan delgadas que dos personas en ella no cabían.

-Si quieres, acuéstate en la de Libby, así compensas – le dijo Hermione. Harry así lo hizo.

Su madre estaba a su lado, vestida de blanco y con unas hermosas flores en las manos. Estaban sentados sobre el muelle de un lago inmenso y muy azul. No hablaban nada, pero el silencio era lo suficientemente cómodo como para que Harry no se marchara. Hacía muchos meses que no soñaba con ella y no quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad que quizá, en unos meses más no se repetiría. Lily se levantó y Harry hizo lo mismo, le dio en sus manos el ramo de flores que sostenía y le sonrió a su hijo. Miró hacia un lado y le dijo sin dejar de sonreír:

-Alguien viene...

Una pequeña manito pasaba entre su indomable cabello. Harry abrió los ojos perezosamente y se encontró de cara a James, el niño tenía el cabello mojado y estaba vestido con su ropa muggle.

-Ya casi está el "almuelzo" – le comunicó él.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Harry en un bostezo.

James se encogió de hombros.

-Es "hola" del "hamble"

Ron durmió hasta casi entrada la noche, así que a Harry le correspondió arreglar todas las cosas de su amigo para que no se quedara nada. Como casi nadie en la casa se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado con Ron, a excepción de Ephram que sospechaba lanzándole a su hermana miradas suspicaces, a ellos le pareció muy extraño que el pelirrojo durmiera tanto, Libby argumentó que estaba muy cansado porque bailaron toda la noche. La abuela Fiona sirvió la cena mucho más temprano que de costumbre, ya que sus invitados se marcharían a las nueve de la noche hora local. Después disfrutar las deliciosas crepas con carne que la abuela preparó (Ron se comió cinco), estuvieron listos para trasladarse.

-Muchas gracias por todo, señora Foyt – le dijo Hermione, estrechándole la mano –. Fue una estancia maravillosa.

-Cuando quieran vuelvan – repuso la abuela –. Es un lugar magnifico para los niños.

-Y para los grandes – murmuró Ron, mirando a todos lados con aire melancólico.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad – dijo Harry, estrechando la mano del abuelo David –. Hasta una próxima ocasión.

-Que así sea – comentó el abuelo con una sonrisa.

Libby se despidió de ambos, abrazándolos con fuerza. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su abuela y le dijo algo al oído, a lo que la anciana respondió pegándole una palmada en el brazo y sonrojada. Eprham se quedaría una semana más, hasta que comenzara en nuevo trimestre en Chartlon.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, James con _Crookshanks_ en brazos y Libby se reunieron en torno a un pañuelo verde neón que la chica había conjurado, a las afueras de la casa. Volvieron a despedirse de los abuelos, Eprham y Abba moviendo sus manos y segundos después fueron succionados por arte de magia. Un par de minutos después estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa de las chicas en New York.

-¿Qué "hola" es? – preguntó James en cuanto soltó a _Crookshanks_, por las ventanas de la sala se filtraba la luz del sol.

-Las siete de la mañana – contestó su madre, mirando el reloj sobre la chimenea.

-Cierto... estamos repitiendo el día – dijo Libby, dejándose caer sobre el sofá –. O sea que somos afortunados en vivirlo dos veces.

-¿Ah? – inquirió James confundidísimo.

Y mientras Libby le explicaba todo lo referente al cambio horario y que dónde estaban era 14 horas más adelantado que su casa, Ron fue derecho hasta la cocina para hurgarla y encontrar algo de comer. Hermione lo vio marcharse, desconcertada.

-Creo que programó su cuerpo para desayunar – le dijo Harry por lo bajo.

En cuanto organizaron sus cosas, las chicas sacaron todos los documentos relacionados con su trabajo, para revisarlos y que no les hiciera falta nada para la primera reunión del año en la revista _La Transformación Moderna. _Los chicos se dedicaron a tratar de ver televisión, ya que por la época del año la programación que ofrecían no era la mejor, James cayó profundamente dormido en el sofá, su cuerpo aún estaba acostumbrado al horario de Australia.

Para evitar que Hermione se preocupara por el almuerzo, Harry pidió comida a domicilio, aprovechando también que aquel día no nevaba, por lo tanto no tendría retraso en llegar.

-Está delicioso – comentó Hermione, que comía con mucho entusiasmo su porción de tacos.

-Ron, déjame uno con chiles – le dijo Libby cuando él estiraba la mano para coger otro.

-Espérate – repuso Ron, abriendo un poco el taco y evaluándolo detenidamente, lo volvió a cerrar y se lo metió a la boca –. Éste no es.

En cuanto él y Libby finalizaron con sus tacos (entre los dos se comieron más de la mitad), salieron disparados de la cocina, con el fin de no esforzar su brazo moviendo la varita para que se limpiara sola. _Crookshanks_ también salió luego de comer su alimento especial.

-¡Iug! – exclamó James, sacándose de la boca un hilillo de queso.

-No tienes por qué hacerle el feo, James – le dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido –. Y espero que con Lisa no hagas ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Lisa? – le preguntó Harry.

-La niñera – le explicó Hermione –. James reanuda clases la otra semana, y de aquí hasta el viernes se quedará solo en casa medio día porque Libby y yo trabajaremos, así que desde Australia contratamos una niñera para que lo cuidara en las mañanas. Además, como tendremos reuniones muy extensas para definir el programa del año, probablemente nos demoremos todo el día.

-Lisa me cae bien – comentó el niño con solemnidad –. Ella es buena conmigo.

-Qué te parece si lo llevo conmigo a Inglaterra por estos días – le propuso Harry.

Hermione lo observó detenidamente por encima de su vaso de soda.

-No sé – contestó ella en voz baja –. Como hace días me comentaste que te utilizaba para mi conveniencia.

-Sabes perfectamente que lo dije en un momento de ira – replicó Harry entre dientes.

-Puede ser – susurró Hermione distraídamente –. Pero lo dijiste y me ofendió muchísimo... ¿James, puedes dejarnos solos por favor?

El niño salió de la cocina, sin comprender porque lo habían echado de allí.

-Por tus comentarios impulsivos es que hemos tenido problemas, Harry – siguió Hermione, en cuanto James salió –. No te mides en lo que dices y no sé si te das cuenta que con ellos hieres susceptibilidades.

-¿Ah, si? – preguntó él entre dientes sin poderse contener –. Pues yo no soy el único que hiere susceptibilidades... Recuerdo muy bien el día siguiente al cumpleaños de James cuando me dijiste...

-Eso ya pasó, Harry – lo cortó Hermione, en tono aparentemente indiferente.

-Y creo que te estás demorando para decirle algo parecido hoy – terminó él.

-No pensaba hacerlo... – repuso ella –. ¿Sabes? Sí, será mejor que te lleves a James, así estaré más tranquila que él esté bajo tu cuidado que bajo el cuidado de alguien que no es de la familia.

-¿Y hasta cuando puedo estar con él? – preguntó Harry, contentísimo después que ella hubiera aceptado.

-Tráelo el sábado en la tarde... Es más, creo que con el horario de Inglaterra podrá acomodarse más fácilmente que con el de acá... ya sabes, para cuando comience a estudiar de nuevo.

-Pero son cinco días – se quejaba Libby cuando Harry le comunicó que se llevaría a James. Hermione estaba en la habitación del niño organizándole la ropa, aunque esta vez llevaría para el invierno.

-En los cuales estarán ocupadas... así que no molestes – le espetó Harry.

-Pero si tú también estarás ocupadísimo – objetó la chica, testaruda –. Tienes que ir a tus fisioterapias y eso ¿no?

-Lo llevaré conmigo.

-Los niños no deben estar en los hospitales...

-Es un consultorio particular – le aclaró Harry de manera cancina –, no un hospital.

-De todas maneras...

-Nada – la interrumpió Harry – no tendrás tiempo, así que no llores.

Libby lo miró con ganas de matarlo.

-Esto no se va a quedar así – lo amenazó ella. Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante lo intensa que estaba –. Ya veras... ¡me las pagarás!

-Que mujer tan obstinada y egoísta – murmuró Ron, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Cállate!... Estas de su parte, ¿no?

-Si – dijo Ron, con toda trranquilidad.

-Libby, ¡basta! – replicó Hermione con voz serena, ingresando en la sala con la mochila de James –. Harry y yo ya tomamos la decisión, no te agobies.

La chica se dejó caer sobre el sofá, indignadísima y se cruzó de brazos para manifestar su inconformidad. Los chicos se trasladaron a Inglaterra a los pocos minutos y nada más aparecerse en la casa el insistente ulular de las lechuzas los obligó a ingresar en la cocina. _Hedwig_ y _Pigwedgeon_ estaban encerradas en sus jaulas, furiosas y ya sin alimento y sin agua. En cuanto Ron les abrió la rejilla las lechuzas se fueron sobre él, picoteándolo con fuerza en la cabeza, aunque _Pigwedgeon_ no tanto ya que se puso a dar tumbos alrededor de ella, feliz. Cuando _Hedwig_ vio a Harry se abalanzó sobre su cabeza, picoteándolo a manera de reclamo por tantos días de encierro y olvido.

-Pero no podía dejarte afuera – protestaba él, tapándose la cabeza con las manos. James se reía –. Te morirías de frío. ¡Ron, has algo!

Su amigo, ya libre del ataque de las ofendidas lechuzas, les sirvió comida y agua y en cuanto vieron sus platitos llenos se olvidaron por completo de los adultos y salieron disparadas para llenar el estomago. Luego encendió la calefacción.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irse a dormir – le dijo Harry a James, tomándolo de la mano para salir de la cocina –. Has dormido muy poco en las últimas horas.

-¿Qué "holas" son?

-Las ocho de la noche... – contestó él, y mientras pasaba por la mesa del teléfono, vio que la máquina contestadora indicaba 99 mensajes.

Al día siguiente Harry regresó a las fisioterapias con el doctor Morgan acompañado por James. Mientras realizaba sus ejercicios, el niño se la pasó dibujando en un pergamino que el doctor tan amablemente le regaló.

-¿Y su férula? – le preguntó el doctor cuando Harry levantaba pesas de siete quilos con ambas manos.

Él se limitó a abrir los ojos como platos, desde vísperas de año nuevo no se la había vuelto a poner.

-Me lo imaginé – comentó el doctor, sonriendo de manera sarcástica –. Las fiestas de fin de año la relegaron al cuarto de San Alejo.

-No es eso – se excusó Harry rápidamente –. Lo que ocurrió fue que estaba en una ciudad de clima cálido, y me estorbaba un poco...

-No tiene porque justificarse – lo cortó el doctor con amabilidad –, lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero su olvido alargará una semana más las sesiones de fisioterapia. Es más, como vamos tan avanzados, ya no tendrá que venir los fines de semana.

Durante el resto de la semana James acompañó a su padre a las sesiones, Hermione los llamaba todos los días después del medio día, justo antes de que ella saliera a trabajar y con las llamadas Libby aprovechaba para hablar con el niño, aunque por su falta de tiempo durante el día no podía hablar con Ron por el chat, cosa que el pelirrojo estaba completamente desprogramado.

En el amanecer del día sábado Harry volvió a soñar con su madre, diciéndole como última frase: "alguien viene", justo antes de que James lo despertara zarandeándole un hombro levemente. Ese día lo pasaron solos ya que Ron se trasportó a La Madriguera para saludar a su familia y tener noticias de Fleur, que atravesaba los últimos días de su embarazo. Después de las seis de la tarde, Harry y James se trasladaron a New York y al llegar Libby casi tumba a James con un súper abrazo.

-¡Ay, me hiciste tanta falta! – exclamó ella, levantándolo en sus brazos y llevándolo a su habitación –. Tengo que mostrarte un poco de cosas que me han regalado estos días en el trabajo, están de lo mejor...

-¿Y qué tal tus fisioterapias? – le preguntó Hermione, indicándole que ingresaran a su habitación.

-Bueno, te había comentado que el doctor me aumentó una semana de fisioterapias por no usar la férula la semana pasada – le dijo Harry, siguiéndola –. Así que hasta dentro de dos semanas no descansaré de ella.

-¿Pero sientes alguna sensación extraña en el codo o todo está bien? – siguió Hermione, cerrando la puerta tras Harry.

-Pues yo creo que está bien porque ya no tengo dolores ni tirones – dijo Harry con sinceridad –, así que a lo mejor las fisioterapias son por prevención.

-¿Y ya hablaste con el capitán del equipo?

-No – contestó Harry con una sonrisa –. Voy a esperar hasta fin de mes para que no me presione.

Hermione se sentó en su cama y le indicó a Harry que hiciera lo mismo.

-Si, lo último que necesitas ahora es que te presionen... – comentó ella distraídamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – le preguntó Harry, desde que había llegado se percató que Hermione estaba ausente.

-Nada del otro mundo, no te preocupes.

-Te conozco – insistió Harry –, algo tienes... Dímelo.

-Es que... – vaciló ella – no sé cómo lo vallas a tomar.

-No me asustes, Hermione. De qué se trata ¿Es sobre James?

-No, no te asustes, es lo que menos quiero – dijo ella con rapidez y mirándose las manos.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó Harry con impaciencia, no soportaba que lo hicieran esperar.

Hermione respiró hondo.

-No te asustes – repitió ella.

-Dímelo.

-Este... estoy embarazada –susurró ella.


	23. Capítulo 23

**23**

EL GOLPE DE LA MONA 

Harry sintió que sus pulmones se encogían y su garganta se transformaba en un árido desierto. De pronto su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y realizó un gran esfuerzo para no desfallecer. Un hijo, otro hijo, ¿en qué momento pasó, ni siquiera había aprendido a ser un buen padre con James y ahora venía otro. "Alguien viene"... ¡el sueño con su madre!... fue casi igual cuando trataba de decirle por lo bajo que nacería James... por qué simplemente no le decía: vas a ser padre, Harry.

-Harry... di algo – le dijo la voz de Hermione desde muy lejos.

-¿Ah? – musitó él distraídamente.

-Necesito que me digas algo – repitió ella con voz un poco tensa –. Necesito saber...

-¿Pero, en qué momento...? En Australia, ¿cierto? – dijo Harry pensativamente e increíblemente sereno –. Eso fue hace pocos días y el hechizo que sirve para conocer el estado se realiza cuatro días después...

-No, no fue en Australia.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Harry, como si de un golpe hubiera vuelto a la realidad.

-Fue... aquí – puntualizó Hermione, con una tensa sonrisa.

-Entonces desde hace mucho sabías...

-No – dijo ella con rapidez –, me enteré ayer.

-Entonces fue en Australia.

-Que no, Harry. El hechizo me indicó el tiempo de gestación, casi cinco semanas.

-¿Pero, cómo es eso? – preguntó Harry, levantándose de golpe –. ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes?

-Yo no pensaba angustiarme por un retraso que me da en ésta época del año – repuso ella –. En invierno siempre se me retraza la regla – le contó ante la mirada confundida de él.

-Claro... – murmuró él para si mismo, caminando por la habitación ante la atenta mirada de Hermione –, por eso mamá me lo decía... y mi papá ¿por qué no se apareció?... y Sirius... al menos hubiera sospechado algo... Es increíble que incluso después de muerto no sea considerado conmigo...

-Harry... ¿qué te pasa? – lo interrumpió Hermione, anonadada por todas las incongruencias que decía él.

-No te he contado – contestó él, sin dejar de pasearse por la habitación –. Después de enfrentarme a Voldemort soñé con mis padres y Sirius... ellos me dijeron que una persona nueva vendría a mi vida, pero no se explicaron bien. Semanas después te vi en aquel estacionamiento y bueno, el resto ya lo conoces.

-¿Tratas de decirme que intentaron comunicarte que serías padre? – le preguntó Hermione, muy sorprendida.

-Mas o menos – reconoció Harry –, no te digo que no se explicaron. Y en Australia soñé con mi madre, me decía que alguien venía... pero, no se me ocurrió que fuera otro hijo.

-Es increíble que se haya dado cuenta primero que nosotros – comentó Hermione, sobrecogida.

-Si... si – dijo él, luego se detuvo en seco y miró a Hermione –. Bien, alista tus cosas.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, las tuyas y las de James. Se vienes conmigo para Inglaterra – sentenció Harry.

-Pero... Harry.

-¿Qué? ¿qué te pasa?

-Harry... – dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos –. Yo aún no estoy preparada para vivir contigo.

Harry se quedó de piedra o peor, como si le hubiera caído un yunque encima.

-¿Qué? – inquirió él, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Lo siento, pero...

-No quieres vivir conmigo... tenemos un hijo y viene otro en camino y ¿no quieres vivir conmigo?

-Harry, por favor, cálmate – le aconsejó ella, levantándose y caminando hacia él –. Para mi no es fácil, entiende.

-Y para mi qué, Hermione – le dijo él en voz alta –. Me dices que estás embarazada y resulta que no quieres que seamos una familia.

-Yo no he dicho eso – repuso ella con la voz tensa –. Por qué crees que te lo dije, yo no quiero cometer los errores del pasado, Harry. Solo te pido que me des tiempo para...

-¿Tiempo...? ¿tiempo? – la interrumpió con furia –. Te he dado tiempo suficiente, Hermione. Tú deberías estar en Inglaterra conmigo, con tus padres, no tienes nada que hacer aquí...

-Tengo mi vida aquí – argumentó ella, alejándose un poco de él –. Mi trabajo, la escuela de James...

-Esas cosas pueden reemplazarse, Hermione – objetó Harry bruscamente–. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿que siga visitándolos de vez en cuando? Y el bebé, ¿que lleve tu apellido y no el mío...? ¡Por favor!

-Vez... vez, por tu altanería y agresividad es que me largué en tus narices...

-Pues no hace falta que lo hagas – replicó Harry –, porque el que se larga soy yo.

Y sin decir una palabra más, pensó en su casa y desapareció.

Mientras realizaba la primera fisioterapia de la semana, Harry seguía con la cabeza en New York y en Hermione, pero principalmente en el nuevo bebé. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ella decirle que no quería formar una familia? ¿qué pretendía? Ser de esas mujeres modernas que juran ser capaz de levantar a dos hijos sin la ayuda del padre, estando él dispuesto a hacerlo. Harry pensó en lo desagradecida que era Hermione al rechazar su proposición, a fin de cuentas en el mundo habían millones de mujeres que no contaban con el apoyo de un hombre y ella que si lo tenía no quería utilizarla.

Estando en casa, Ron notó algo extraño en él ya que desde que regresó de La Madriguera Harry a duras penas le decía algo.

-¿Ahora si me vas a contar qué demonios te pasa? – le preguntó el pelirrojo ese lunes en la tarde, después de propinarle una paliza en el videojuego _La Pelea del Infierno_.

Harry guardó silencio durante unos segundos, no estaba seguro de querer contarle lo ocurrido a su amigo.

-Vamos, Harry, no debe ser tan malo – insistió Ron.

-Hermione está embarazada – le soltó de inmediato.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Ron.

-Y quiere defenderse solita – concluyó Harry.

-¿Qué? – repitió el pelirrojo.

-Ya te imaginarás la que se armó.

-No me vas a decir que discutieron delante de James.

-No, estábamos a solas – aclaró Harry con rabia.

-Pero de todas maneras discutieron ¿no?

-Si – confirmó su amigo.

-¿Trataste de controlarte? – le preguntó Ron, temeroso.

-¿A qué te refieres con trataste de controlarte? – inquirió Harry.

-Me refiero a que no habrás sido agresivo en tus comentarios...

-Simplemente le dije lo que pensaba – lo interrumpió Harry.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Ella no tiene nada que hacer allá – continuó Harry, sin prestar atención a la reprobación de Ron –. Debería estar en éste país conmigo, con sus padres...

De pronto a Harry se le ocurrió una idea, algo que de haber realizado hace mucho tiempo quizá todo eso no estuviera ocurriendo.

-¡Sus padres! – exclamó Harry con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué con ellos? – preguntó Ron, sorprendido ante el cambio de actitud de Harry.

Pero Harry no contestó. Salió de la habitación de su amigo para buscarlos en la guía telefónica. Al no encontrarlos cayó en cuenta que debía hacerlo en la guía telefónica de Londres y como ya estaba oscureciendo, decidió hacerlo después de la sesión de fisioterapia, además de solicitarle la guía a la recepcionista del doctor o en otro caso pedirle la ayuda a él para que pudiera localizarlos ya que por pertenecer al gremio de la salud tendría mejor acceso a la información.

-Apellido Granger, ¿verdad? – anotó el doctor en su agenda, al día siguiente.

-Si, ellos son dentistas – le comentó Harry.

-¿Y piensa hacerse un trabajo dental con ellos?

-Claro – mintió él –, para mi y para mi hijo, nos lo recomendó un amigo muggle, pero él se ha marchado del país y no me dijo dónde podía localizarlos.

-Muy bien, Harry, en cuanto tenga los datos le avisaré.

-Gracias – le dijo Harry con sinceridad.

Durante el resto del día planificó qué era lo que les diría a los Granger. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue disculparse por haber embarazado a Hermione hace más de cinco años, pero luego recapacitó y una disculpa en este caso no era necesaria, ya que a fin de cuentas él no se hizo cargo de James por decisión de ella. Antes de cenar llamó a su hijo para saber cómo estaba, afortunadamente cuando lo hizo el pequeño acababa de llegar de la escuela y le contó todas sus aventuras del día, inclusive los comentarios de sus amigos porque él había estado en tierras cálidas mientras ellos tenían que estar casi todo el día encerrados en casa por el frío, también habló con Hermione y le preguntó cómo se sentía, al ella decirle que estaba bien decidió dar por finalizada la conversación y le deseó un feliz día.

Estaba a punto de acostarse, eran casi las once de la noche cuando Ron tocó a su puerta.

-Harry... una llamada para ti – le dijo él, ingresando con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

-Gracias, Ron... Alo.

-Harry, ¿cómo estas? Es el doctor Morgan.

-Muy bien, doctor, gracias ¿y usted?

-Bien, bien... llamaba para comunicarte que encontré la dirección del consultorio de los doctores Granger.

Harry pensó que el corazón se le paralizaba, por una parte esa era una gran noticia, pero por otra eso lo llevaría a darles la cara después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Y esa cara? – le preguntó Ron en tono burlón la mañana siguiente, cuando desayunaban y el pelirrojo leía la edición diaria de _El Profeta_.

-Creo que de ahora en adelante todo va a salir muy bien.

Ron lo miró con las cejas levantadas, esperando una explicación más precisa.

-No te conté que quería localizar a los padres de Hermione para hablar con ellos y decirles que van a ser abuelos de nuevo. El doctor Morgan me dio anoche la dirección y ahora voy a verlos. Le pedí al doctor que me diera el día libre.

-¡Estas loco! – exclamó su amigo, horrorizado –. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿qué te maten?

-No, Ron – contestó Harry con desdén –. Quiero que se enteren de lo que está haciendo Hermione, eso es todo.

Ron negó con la cabeza, ceñudo. Luego dejó el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ sobre la mesa y salió de la cocina. Harry terminó con su desayuno a los pocos minutos ya que repitió doble porción, necesitaría de muchas energías para afrontar lo que le deparaba el día. Luego de cepillarse los dientes y coger las llaves de su auto abrió la puerta de su casa, al hacerlo se encontró de cara con Libby, que iba muy desgreñada, con un abrigo puesto y una cara de sueño espantosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

-Permíteme – dijo ella perezosamente.

Le quitó los lentes y PUM, de un puñetazo en la cara lo tumbó al suelo.

-¿Por qué demonios me pegas? – gruñó Harry, tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Por imbécil – contestó ella en un bostezo, ingresando a la casa y cerrando la puerta –. A ver, ¿qué es lo que pretendías hacer?

-Que te importa – le contestó Harry en tono altanero, levantándose.

-¿Querías ir a ponerle la queja a los padres de Hermione, no? – apuntó ella con mucho acierto, devolviéndole los lentes.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada. Al colocarse de nuevo los lentes volvió su vista hacia la escalera, especialmente hacia el pasillo, pensando en Ron. Allí estaba el pelirrojo que en cuanto vio a Harry se escondió.

-Ya te dije que no te metas.

Libby lo cogió de la manga de su chaqueta y con una fuerza impresionante para ser una mujer tan delgada lo llevó hasta la sala, dónde lo hizo sentar en un sofá, mientras ella lo hacia frente a él, pero sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué, de todas las cosas que te dijo Hermione, no entendiste? – le preguntó como si estuviera hablando con un oso de felpa.

-Lo entendí todo perfectamente.

-De ser así no me hubiera tenido que levantar a las dos de la mañana para venir a darte tu merecido.

-Eres una atrevida – le dijo Harry sin rodeos, estaba furioso –. ¿Con qué derecho vienes a pegarme?

-Te pego porque me da la gana – argumentó ella tranquilamente, parece que al estar con un sueño descomunal le impedía darse cuenta del insulto que le había dicho Harry –. Y para evitar que hagas una estupidez.

-Estupidez es lo que hace ella – vociferó Harry, señalando hacia la ventana, supuestamente en esa dirección estaba Estados Unidos.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo, a ver?

-Que aún no estaba lista para vivir conmigo.

Libby lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, para después poner los ojos en blanco y negar con la cabeza.

-¿Qué parte de la frase no entendiste? – le preguntó ella, mirándolo con lástima.

Harry se quedó callado. Ante su silencio Libby continuó:

-Te voy a explicar, niño. "Aún" significa que ella lo ha pensado mucho y si te dice que no está lista es porque en sus planes está vivir contigo, pero todavía no – explicó ella como si fuera la cosa más obvia y sencilla del mundo.

-Eso no es cierto – le espetó Harry.

-Mira, niño – Harry se puso más furioso –. Hermione es una chica que los últimos años se esforzó muchísimo para sobrevivir en un país nuevo y desconocido. Si, yo la ayudé un poco, pero todo el trabajo lo hizo ella. Hizo milagros para dedicarle el tiempo suficiente a su hijo y no abandonarlo mientras trataba de salir adelante...

-Yo quería responder por James...

-No me interrumpas – le dijo ella echando chispas por los ojos –, no vez que se me va la paloma. Hermione aprendió y se acostumbró a vivir sola, sin un hombre a su lado, bueno, yo era el hombre gay de la casa, porque a mi me gustan los hombres, pero la cuestión es que ella nunca pensó que se volverían a ver... Y ahora, ocurre todo esto, hay un bebé en camino y es normal que ella lo piense dos veces antes de tomar una decisión tan importante. Ustedes no son las personas de antes, Harry. Cada uno ha vivido lo suyo y quizás sus experiencias de vida los haya hecho cambiar ¿y qué tal si no resulta? ¿y James? ¿qué pasa si se ilusiona con una familia y resulta que al final todo es un espejismo? Además, Hermione no le gusta depender de nadie y regresar aquí significaría estar inactiva durante mucho tiempo, sin un trabajo y esperando a que la panza le crezca y el bebé salga por ella.

Libby bostezó y se rascó los ojos, mientras Harry asimilaba toda la torrente de aclaraciones que ella le soltó.

-Mira, Harry, Hermione no le ha dicho nada a sus padres, ni a James, esperaba darles la noticia contigo, cuando se te pasara tu periodo de indignación e incomprensión, pero como te le ibas a adelantar pues... pum.

Harry la miró durante unos segundos y ella le sostuvo la mirada, aunque los ojos le pesaban bastante, estaba que se dormía.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste? – le preguntó él, un poco más sereno.

-Al rato que te marchaste. Imagínate, prefirió decirte primero a ti que a mí. Cuando ingresé a su habitación estaba muy triste y allí fue cuando me soltó la bomba... y se puso a llorar.

-No trates de hacerme sentir culpable – le reprochó Harry.

-Yo no trato de hacerte sentir culpable... es que tú eres culpable.

En ese momento Ron hizo su aparición en la sala, rojo como un tomate y no se atrevió a mirar a Harry. Libby seguía con cara de sueño y con la cabeza ladeada.

-Por qué no te acuestas a dormir un poco – le propuso Harry, ella lo miró con aprehensión –. No me moveré de aquí, lo juro.

Libby lo miró con los ojos entornados, o eso creyó Harry porque también parecía que los hubiera cerrado del todo.

-Voy a confiar en tu palabra... Y deberías hacerte algo en la nariz, la tienes un poquito roja.

Se levantó mientras Harry seguía sentado y sintiéndose sumamente minúsculo. Abrazó a Ron y le dijo:

-¿Dónde voy a dormir?

-Porque no duermes en mi cama – le propuso él, avanzando con ella y sin soltarla –. Ya está hecha pero te la preparo, mientras, yo veo un poco de tele.

-Bien, la tele me arrulla.

Harry se quedó toda la mañana allí sentado, analizando las palabras de Libby. Resultaba que Hermione en el fondo si quería vivir con él, pero por lo que pudo comprender, ella tenía miedo. Además, si vivía en Inglaterra posiblemente no tendría ningún trabajo y Hermione siempre ha sido una mujer independiente y fuerte, desde que era una niña. Lo otro era para darles la noticia a sus padres y a James, ella pensaba hacerlo en su compañía, eso quería decir que no pensaba alejarlo y que no rechazaba su apoyo. Cuando Harry volvió a la realidad lo hizo porque el estomago le rugió de hambre. Con mucha lentitud preparó un almuerzo sencillo y en cuanto estuvo listo Ron y Libby aparecieron en la cocina.

-Conste, no me fui – le dijo Harry a Libby de inmediato.

-Si, ya sé – contestó ella con una reluciente sonrisa. La dormidita le había servido muchísimo.

-¿Qué cocinaste? Tengo un hambre de miedo – dijo Ron, revisando las ollas que Harry había utilizado.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Libby minutos después, cuando disfrutaban del pollo frito que Harry había cocinado.

-Dos con veinte – contestó éste, observando su reloj.

Libby se atragantó con la comida, Ron le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para que le pasara.

-Se me olvidó... – susurró ella, después miró a Harry –. Hoy Hermione tiene su primer control.

-¿Qué?

-Si, en cuanto deje a James en la escuela va para allá... Y no vas a protestar porque no te dijo nada – le advirtió ella –, si estabas furioso.

Harry no comentó nada, en su lugar se levantó de la mesa, dejando a un lado su almuerzo y comenzó a buscar algo que le sirviera de prenda.

-Oye, ¿y no tenías que trabajar hoy? – le preguntó Ron a Libby.

-Si, pero no pasa nada si falto de vez en cuando. Además, con lo que me hicieron trabajar la semana pasada pues estoy pasando factura.

Un par de minutos después Harry se traslado a la casa de Hermione, apareciendo en la cocina. _Crookshanks_ estaba en ella, tirado sobre el piso al lado del horno y en cuanto vio a Harry se acercó a él y se rascó en su pierna. Sin perder un segundo con el animal, Harry fue en busca de Hermione o James, tal vez aún no habían salido de casa. Al doblar en la sala e ir directo a sus habitaciones, se encontró con James, que lo recibió con un chillido.

-Hola – chilló el niño, lanzándose al cuello de Harry. Él se había agachado.

Cuando Hermione escuchó el chillido del niño salió como una flecha de su habitación, con el abrigo torcido y mal puesto.

-Ah, eres tú – dijo ella, más tranquila –. No vuelvas a gritas así, James.

-No, mami – repuso James mansamente, sin soltar a Harry.

-¿Y dónde está Libby? – preguntó ella, mirando hacia la puerta de su amiga.

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que se encontraba en su casa, pero desistió porque además tendría que explicar las razones por las que ella estaba allí. Así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros, James lo imitó.

-Bueno, la veré en la tarde – comentó Hermione distraídamente, terminando de acomodarse el abrigo y colocándose un gorro –. ¿Todo listo, James?

-Si... – contestó, señalando su espalda, o mejor, su mochila.

-Bien, vamos.

Afuera la nieve inundaba los extremos de la calle, taponando los desagües. Hermione sacó de su bolsa las llaves de su auto, que estaba con una fina y delgada capa de nieve sobre él. Harry se ofreció a conducir.

-Si la "maestla" nos deja "salil" hoy – les contaba James mientras Harry conducía hacia la escuela –, voy a hacer muñecos de nieve.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron. Cada vez la fluidez vocal de James iba aumentando.

-Haces uno muy grande – le dijo Harry, muy contento –. Pero Libby se pondrá furiosa – Y automáticamente se llevó la mano a la nariz.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Hermione.

-Nada... solo me picó un poco la nariz.

Esperaron fuera del auto hasta que James ingresara en la escuela. Aunque no estaba haciendo mucho frío, todos iban muy bien abrigados. Un grupo de niños aparentemente de tercer grado pasó cerca de ellos, lanzándose bolas de nieve.

-Vamos – le dijo Harry con rapidez.

-Harry... – susurró Hermione tímidamente, cuando ambos estaban dentro del auto y sin encenderlo.

-Dime.

-Hoy tengo el primer control.

-¿Si? – dijo Harry, aparentemente sorpresivo.

-¿Quieres acompañarme?

Harry solo asintió.

-Y a cuál hospital vamos – dijo él cuando emprendieron marcha.

-A ninguno – Harry la miró –. Este primer control me lo va a realizar una bruja obstetra.

-¿Una, qué?

-Bruja obstetra – repitió ella –. Es como los ginecólogos muggles, pero es bruja.

-¿Y por qué no con un doctor muggle?

-Porque quiero saber ciertas cosas y a esta etapa del embarazo un médico muggle no me las puede decir.

-¿Y tu trabajo?

-Pedí el día libre... gira a la derecha.

Se dirigieron hasta un suburbio a las afueras de Queens, demorándose más de una hora en viajar. Las casas eran grandes y muy antiguas, la mayoría de ellas levantadas en ladrillo y tanto los techos y los jardines estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve, dándoles un aspecto de casitas de chocolate glaseadas. Estacionaron frente a una de las casas más pequeñas que había en la zona, era de dos pisos y no tenía ningún aviso que anunciara que allí residía una bruja obstetra. Al llamar a la puerta un hombre muy pequeño los atendió.

-¿Diga?

-La señora Maecha, por favor – le dijo Hermione con timidez.

-¿Quién la solicita?

-Hermione Granger.

-Sigan y siéntense...

El pequeño hombre les indicó sentarse en la sala. Para ser una casa de bruja era bastante normal, los muebles eran iguales, tapizados en color blanco y con cojines en tonos tierra. La chimenea estaba encendida, así que Harry esperaba que en cualquier momento una cabeza apareciera por allí. También tenía cuadros y pudo distinguir a un par de ellos que se movían, pero en cuento los miraba con mayor detenimiento estos se quedaban congelados y sus ocupantes ponían caras de mojigatos. A los pocos minutos de esperar llegó a la sala una bruja de mediana edad, alta y negra, con un turbante en la cabeza adornado por una gema roja, vestida de jeans y un chal de lana entre los brazos, sonriéndoles ampliamente.

-Buenos días, bienvenidos – les dijo, realizándoles una suave reverencia con la cabeza –. Soy Madame Maecha. ¿En qué les puedo servir?

-Buenos días – dijo Hermione, levantándose –. Soy Hermione Granger y deseo que me consulte. Estoy embarazada.

-¡Oh, el milagro de la vida! – exclamó Madame Maecha en tono soñador –. ¿Y el joven es...?

-El padre – la interrumpió Hermione.

Madame Maecha volvió a hacerle una suave reverencia con la cabeza, como aprobando su presencia allí, de pronto se fijó en su cara y en su cicatriz para después abrir los ojos como platos.

-¡Por Changó...! si es Harry Potter

-Si, todos me dicen lo mismo – dijo Harry.

-Le rogaría, por favor, que fuera discreta con esto – le pidió Hermione.

-No te preocupes, querida. Si hay algo que hay que aprender de los medicuchos muggles es la ética profesional. Síganme, por favor.

Avanzaron con ella por la casa. Cuando subían por las escaleras los cuadros colgados a lo largo de ella señalaban a la pareja y cuchicheaban, la mayoría de ellos eran de magos y brujas negros, fumando tabaco. Uno gritó: "Abajo Castro"

-¿Es usted cubana? – le preguntó Harry.

-Cubana y balcera – dijo ella con orgullo –. Estaba muy pequeña cuando llegué a este país y mis padres no conocían nada de la magia... Hubieran esperado unos cuantos años más y les hubiera fabricado un traslador – agregó para si misma, mirando hacia el cielo.

-Pero, entonces... ¿en Cuba no hay escuelas de magia?

-Claro... que Castro no las conozca es diferente – le informó la bruja, ingresaron en la primera puerta que encontraron en el segundo piso –. Menos mal que a él le basta con los santeros.

-Pero ellos también son magos – dijo Harry.

-No – lo contradijo Madame Maecha con tranquilidad –. Son squibs que pueden hacer algunos conjuros sencillos y se han especializado en botánica, pero no pueden realizar un solo hechizo con una varita mágica. Muy bien, recuéstese en la camilla, por favor – le indicó a Hermione.

Hermione se quitó el abrigo y luego hizo lo que le indicaron, mientras Madame Maecha se subía su chal y sacaba del bolsillo de su jean su varita mágica.

-Tenga la amabilidad de desabrocharse el pantalón – le dijo a Hermione – y súbase un poco el suéter.

Bajó un poco el pantalón de la chica, hasta que el vientre le quedó por completo descubierto. Apuntó su varita sobre él murmurando:

-_Imagen Gravidanza _

De su varita salió una fina luz azul clara que atravesó el vientre de Hermione, segundos después del vientre de la chica salió la misma luz, formando una especia de pantalla de televisión de catorce pulgadas, en la que claramente se vio una especie de gusanito color beige, enroscado.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Harry anonadado, sentándose al lado de Hermione y tomándole la mano.

-Es el embrión – contestó Madame Maecha, señalando la imagen con su varita.

-¡Tan grande! – exclamó Harry.

-No – repuso Madame Maecha, a punto de reírse por la ignorancia de Harry –. Está amplificado 1500 veces. En estos momentos el embrión es tan grande como un grano de arroz y no pesará más de cinco gramos. ¿Ven estos circulitos negros? – les preguntó a ambos, señalando con la punta de su varita una especie de cápsula negra ubicada en lo que parecía ser la cabeza –. Esos son los ojos.

-¿Será de ojos negros? – preguntó Harry.

-No se sabe – reconoció la bruja –, todos los embriones los tienen así, en un par de meses los cerrará y comenzará el desarrollo de sus nervios ópticos. Ahora, ¿ven estas cuatro protuberancias? – ellos asintieron cuando ella señaló cuatro palitos que salían del embrión, dos arriba y dos más abajo –. Esos serán los brazos y las piernas. Y por lo que veo, todo anda de maravilla.

Hermione apretó la mano de Harry, embargada de emoción.

-¿Y eso...? – preguntó él, emocionado, señalando una quinta protuberancia –. Eso es de un niño, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿De una niña?

-Tampoco.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó él, confundidísimo.

-Eso será su órgano genital, puede ser tanto de niño como de niña – explicó Madame Maecha –. Por eso los médicos muggles solo pueden decir el género del feto a mitad del segundo trimestre, porque para esa etapa el órgano genital ya está completamente desarrollado y puede distinguirse externamente, o sea, a través de las ecografías.

-¿Tenemos que esperar tanto? – inquirió Harry.

-Para nada – repuso la bruja con una sonrisa –. El género del bebé se define después de la segunda semana de gestación, cuando los cromosomas X y Y se han fusionado y definen el sexo, el color de la piel, los ojos y el cabello, además de si será una persona alta o baja, de qué enfermedades padecerá, etc. Nosotros los brujos tenemos una gran ventaja sobre los muggles, porque después de la segunda semana de gestación, con un sencillo conjuro, podemos conocer si será niño o niña.

-Por eso te dije que quería venir donde ella – le susurró Hermione a Harry –. Para qué esperar cuatro meses más.

-Bueno, bueno – comentó la bruja, analizando nuevamente la imagen con su varita –. El tamaño es el ideal, anatómicamente no le hace falta nada, el corazón funciona con normalidad... Repito, todo está muy bien. Ahora vienen las recomendaciones: nada de esfuerzos físicos, creo que es bastante obvio. Nada de alimentos demasiado fríos o demasiado calientes...

-¿Por qué? – la interrumpió Harry.

-Porque en el momento de tener las contracciones no las soportaría – le explicó Madame Maecha –. Verá, las bebidas y alimentos fríos perjudican notablemente la matriz, enfriándola como es lógico. Al momento de dar a luz, las paredes de la matriz se encogen y por eso hay muchas mujeres que gritan como locas en las salas de parto, ellas no se cuidaron. Con las comidas muy calientes lo que ocurre es que puede alterar el comportamiento del feto. Bueno, siguiendo con las recomendaciones, es aconsejable que camine mucho, eso le ayudará a dar a luz más fácilmente porque dilatará con mayor rapidez, además que es un ejercicio excelente para oxigenar el corazón y por consiguiente, la sangre el bebé. Siguiendo con los alimentos, no es necesario que coma por dos o tres personas, bastará con que sepa distribuir bien las proteínas, minerales, calcio y vitaminas que necesita. Muchas mujeres creen que por estar embarazadas deben aumentar su ración de comida, por eso engordan hasta veinte kilos.

-¿Entonces, cuál es el peso ideal que debe subir Hermione? – le preguntó Harry.

-Lo normal serían ocho... pero si quiere subir hasta veinte, es asunto de ella.

Harry la miró con rapidez, negando con la cabeza, suplicante.

-Bueno – continuó la bruja – y lo que más les gusta a las parejas, pueden tener sexo las veces que quieran.

-¿Qué? – inquirieron ambos al unísono.

-No me digan que ustedes son de los que creen que la mujer embarazada tiene que quedarse con las ganas – les dijo Madame Maecha, sorprendida –. Porque ni siquiera los muggles se creen ese mito.

-¿Y eso no le hace daño al bebé? – le preguntó Harry, temeroso.

La bruja soltó una carcajada.

-Señor Potter, el bebé está resguardado en el útero – le explicó ella con una sonrisa – y ni siquiera el miembro más largo del mundo puede llegar al útero. Eso si, nada de practicar posiciones contorsionistas.

Volvió a tocar la imagen del embrión con su varita y ésta se esfumó, dejando un hilillo de humo en su lugar.

-Bueno, ¿quieren saber si será niño o niña?

Harry miró a Hermione y asintieron a la vez.

-Muy bien – Madame Maecha volvió a apuntar el vientre de Hermione con su varita –. Esto es muy sencillo, en cuento pronuncie el conjuro aparecerá un círculo sobre la zona, si es rojo sangre será niño y si es rosado será niña... _Genere Riveli_.

De inmediato, en la zona donde había apuntado la varita de la bruja apareció un círculo, casi del mismo tamaño de un galeón. Harry creyó que el tiempo se hacia eterno, no distinguía, ¿eso qué era: rojo o rosado?


	24. Capítulo 24

**24**

**EL NUEVO HÉROE**

_El siguiente capítulo puede contener material sensible para los menores de edad. Se recomienda la supervisión y orientación de un adulto. _

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es? – preguntó Harry.

-¿No lo ve? – le preguntó Madame Maecha, sorprendida.

-No puedo distinguir – contestó Harry sinceramente. Debido a los nervios resultaba imposible diferenciar el rosado del rojo sangre.

-¿En serio? – dijo la bruja, a punto de reírse.

-Si – gruñó Harry –. Nos va a decir, sí o no.

Madame Maecha abrió los ojos, pero más que una señal de disgusto parecía ser una expresión de burla. Hermione le volvió a apretar la mano a Harry, para que se calmara.

-Estos padres modernos – murmuró la bruja para sí misma –. Es niña.

-¿No es maravilloso? – le preguntó Hermione una hora después.

Desde que la bruja les había confirmado el género del bebé no habían dejado de hablar del asunto. Incluso pasaron por alto los 27 galeones que tuvieron que pagar por la consulta.

-Más que maravilloso – repuso Harry con una sonrisa mientras conducía, Hermione buscaba algo en su bolsa –, es perfecto.

-Creo que es tiempo de decírselo a James – le dijo Hermione en voz baja, sacando su teléfono móvil –. Debemos ser muy delicados con esto.

-¿Por qué? No creo que con el niño haya problema.

-Era nuestro único hijo, Harry – le recordó Hermione –. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá ahora que sepa que habrá un nuevo bebé en la familia?

-Desplazado... y celoso – contestó luego de pensarlo durante unos segundos.

-Si, por eso debemos hacerle ver lo que en realidad es éste bebé, una compañía y no una competencia.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior ante lo que le esperaba. ¿Cómo le harían saber a James que pronto tendría una hermanita y que no se sintiera rechazado ni amenazado?

-No te preocupes – lo animó Hermione, acariciando su mejilla –. Todo saldrá bien – Marcó un número telefónico y al esperar unos segundos y no recibir respuesta comentó -: Pero bueno, ¿dónde se metió Libby?

Siguieron recorriendo el condado durante mucho tiempo, Harry se metía por todas las calles bonitas que encontraba, para conocerlas y matar el tiempo, comentando animadamente todas las cosas que les había dicho Madame Maecha.

Antes de ir por el niño a la escuela, compraron un poco de comida para almorzar en la casa y así evitar que Hermione cocinara. Al ver a su hijo salir con sus compañeritos, riéndose y hablando animadamente a Harry se le revolvieron las tripas. Si era verdad lo que le insinuaba Hermione, que James podría sentirse incomodo y en cierto caso rechazar a su hermanita, la labor que le esperaba sería un poco complicada. Se imaginó la carita de su hijo replicando y reprochando atención cuando estuvieran pendientes de la bebé y no de él. Se lo imaginó mirándola con rencor y recelo, acostadita en su cuna. Robándole los juguetes o pegándole en la cabeza con un oso de felpa.

-Harry...

-¿Qué? – contestó él distraídamente.

-Arranca – le dijo Hermione.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en qué momento los tres abordaron el automóvil.

-¿Vas a "seguil" viniendo "pol" mi todos los días? – le preguntó James con entusiasmo.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, un tanto serios.

-No – contestó Harry a su pesar, recordando que Hermione le había pedido tiempo para acomodarse a la situación –. Pero lo haré cada vez que pueda, lo prometo.

-Ah – se lamentó James con la voz apagada.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día, cuéntanos? – le preguntó Hermione con rapidez, para que abandonara su triste expresión.

-Tanque...

-¿Tanque? – preguntaron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

-El "hulón" – aclaró James –. Se escapó de la jaula "polque" Jenny la dejó "abielta", entonces tuvimos que "suspendel" la clase "pala" "cogelo" y no se "peldiela" del todo "polque" se "muele" de "hamble" "pol" ahí...

Hasta que llegaron a la casa de Hermione James siguió hablando de Tanque y de sus intentos por dejar regalitos por todo el salón de clases. Decidieron darle la noticia después de almorzar, para que de esa manera el niño se alimentara como es debido y no rechazara la comida en caso de armar una pataleta. Fueron hasta la sala, donde los tres se sentaron en el sofá, James en medio de sus padres.

-Vamos a decirte algo muy importante – comenzó Hermione, hablando con paciencia y una tranquilidad que Harry hubiera deseado tener.

-¿Ah, si? – preguntó el niño, mirándola primero a ella y luego a Harry.

-Si – confirmó su madre – ¿Sabes lo que eres para nosotros, verdad?

James negó con la cabeza, confundido.

-Eres nuestro orgullo, nuestro tesoro, lo más bello que hay en el mundo – le dijo ella.

-¿Lo soy?

-Claro que lo eres – le confirmó Harry, las manos le sudaban –. Desde que te vi por primera vez me identifiqué mucho contigo, incluso antes de saber que eras mi hijo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Más o menos...

-Bien, eso significa que el lugar que tienes en mi vida y en mi corazón nunca será desplazado ni reemplazado por nadie – continuó Harry, hablando con más confianza y convicción – y tampoco en el corazón de tu madre.

-Si viene otra persona – siguió Hermione –, ella jamás será una intrusa porque tú tienes tu lugar en esta casa y con nosotros, también con tu tía y tus abuelos...

-¿Y Ron también? – la interrumpió James.

-Y Ron también – afirmó ella con una sonrisa –. Lo que tu padre y yo queremos decirte es que...

-Eres un héroe – la interrumpió ésta vez Harry.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Hermione, sorprendida.

-Si, un héroe, ¿y sabes qué hacen los héroes? – le preguntó a James.

-¡Salvan al mundo! – exclamó el niño, levantando los brazos.

-Y protegen a la damisela – concluyó Harry.

-¿Cuál damisela? – preguntó James lleno de curiosidad.

-La damisela que pronto llegará a la casa – contestó Hermione, al comprender la intención de Harry – y que no somos ni tu tía ni yo.

-¿Y donde está? Hay que "plotegela" – preguntó, parándose de pronto sobre el sofá y mirando para todos los lados.

Harry lo cogió y lo sentó en su regazo.

-La damisela está aquí – le aclaró Hermione, tocándose el estomago con las manos.

James los miró a ambos sin entender muy bien lo que le querían decir.

-En unos cuantos meses tendrás una hermanita – le dijo Harry.

James abrió levemente la boca, sin apartar la vista de el estomago de su madre.

-¿Si?

-Si, y ella te quiere mucho, más que a nada en el mundo – susurró Hermione acariciándole la cara – y sabe que contigo se sentirá segura y amada, porque eres el mayor y el hermano mayor es...

-¡EL HÉROE! – exclamó James, levantando nuevamente los brazos.

-Bueno, si, el héroe – aceptó Hermione sin dejar de sonreír. James había aumentado otra palabra a su renovado vocabulario.

-Y me imagino que le enseñarás a ver Bob Esponja – observó Harry.

-¿Puedo? – preguntó James, abriendo notablemente los ojos. Tanto Harry como Hermione asintieron – ¡Si! ¡Bob Esponja!... ¿Y cuándo llega?

-En agosto – contestó Hermione.

-¿Y cuándo es agosto?

-Todavía falta mucho para agosto – repuso Harry.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer hasta entonces?

-Nada – dijo Hermione, después se corrigió –: La tarea.

-Hoy no tengo – repuso James distraídamente –, "glacias" a Tanque.

-Tendré que hablar con la madre de Tanque... – comentó Hermione, observando a su hijo con suspicacia. James se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Harry concluyó que todo había resultado muchísimo más sencillo de lo que se imaginó, hasta en sus más optimistas especulaciones no se esperaba un resultado tan positivo. Sin duda alguna él y Hermione hacían un gran equipo. Durante el resto de la tarde Harry se quedó acompañándolos, viendo a James dibujar mamarrachos con la estupenda caja de colores y pinturas que Ron le regaló en Navidad, Hermione se limitó a examinar unos documentos que le llegaron vía lechuza, aparentemente de la redacción de la revista y en todo ese tiempo Libby no se apareció. Solo lo hizo hasta que cayó la noche, antes de que James se alistara para ir a la cama.

-¡Llegó la reina! – anunció ella, entrando por la puerta principal.

-Hay "otla" "leina" – le aclaró James con solemnidad.

-¿Quién está usurpando mi lugar? – le preguntó ella, aparentemente ofendida.

-¿Ah? – balbuceó James.

-¿Quién es? – redujo ella el comentario.

-La damisela...

-¿Cuál damisela? – le preguntó Libby, extrañada.

-Mi hermanita.

Libby gritó o más bien chilló. Cargó a James con tanta rapidez que el niño no se dio cuenta en que momento estaba siendo apachurrado por los brazos de la chica.

-Tu quinta palabra con ere... – dijo ella, maravillada.

-Séptima – murmuró Harry.

-¿Cómo? – inquirió Libby, sin soltar a James.

-Quinta – intervino Hermione con rapidez –. ¿Y dónde estuviste todo el día?

-En la calle – se limitó a decir ella con una reluciente sonrisa, se sentó en el sofá con James en su regazo –. Conque es niña... ¡que emoción!

-Si, nos lo confirmó Madame Maecha ésta mañana – le informó Hermione –, Harry me acompañó.

-Tan bonito – comentó Libby como quien no quiere la cosa –. Y qué, ¿cómo se llamará?

Harry y Hermione se miraron.

-No hemos pensado en eso aún – admitió Harry.

-Se llama hermanita – intervino James, tirando del abrigo de su tía.

Libby volvió a chillar y abrazar al niño, mientras él hacía mala cara por estar siendo apachurrado con tanta frecuencia.

-Bueno, hay tiempo suficiente para pensar en un nombre ¿no? – dijo Libby. James se aplastaba el cabello con ambas manos, mirándola como si estuviera completamente chiflada –. Pero si deciden más rápido mejor, así la bebé se acostumbrará a su nombre desde antes de nacer y eso desarrollará con más rapidez su inteligencia.

Hermione la miró con las cejas levantadas.

-No solo veo NBC – argumentó Libby –, también veo Discovery Healt.

-Libby tiene razón – le dijo Hermione a Harry –, es bueno ir pensando en un nombre para la niña. Yo buscaré en los libros de magia que tengo en el sótano unos cuantos de brujas que hayan sido importantes para la historia de la magia, o creadoras de conjuros y hechizos, también de aquellas que hayan luchado por los derechos de las criaturas mágicas...

Libby dio un gran bostezo y se rascó los ojos. Dejó a James en el sofá y se levantó.

-Bueno, ahí se ven... tengo sueño – les dijo, saliendo de la sala –. Buenas noches.

-Es hora que tú también te vallas a dormir, James – dijo Hermione, mirando su reloj. Era las ocho de la noche.

-Si, el héroe necesita dormir – dijo James con solemnidad.

-¿Escuché algo? – preguntó Libby a lo lejos.

-Nada – gritó Hermione con rapidez. Si Libby se daba cuenta que James decía otra palabra con ere, podría el grito en el cielo.

-_Evanesco_ – murmuró Harry, apuntando con su varita a todas las cosas que James esparció sobre la mesa de la sala para dibujar.

James se durmió con mucha rapidez, nada más se puso el pijama y se arropó bien en su cama y quedó fundido.

-Estuvo muy bien lo del héroe – le dijo Hermione, apagando la luz de la lámpara del niño.

-Se me ocurrió a última hora – reconoció Harry, saliendo de la habitación –. A los niños les gusta ser héroes, ¿no?

-A todos – repuso Hermione, cerrando la puerta –. ¿Pero si James se vuelve sobre protector con la niña? Ya viste cómo era Ron con Ginny en el colegio.

Harry la miró durante unos segundos, ¿y si eso resultaba?

-No... – vaciló él – ¿o si?

-Habrá que trabajar en eso – dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hermione... quería pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije la semana pasada – le dijo Harry en voz baja –, yo...

-No creas, Harry – lo interrumpió ella, también en voz baja –, entiendo perfectamente tu actitud. Esperas cosas de mí que aún no puedo darte y te sientes frustrado por eso, lo único que te pido, por favor, es que me des tiempo. Y no te preocupes, no pienso alejarte de esta bebé como te alejé de James, yo no vuelvo a cometer ese error.

Harry intempestivamente la abrazó.

-No solo por la actitud que tuve contigo la semana pasada te pido perdón – dijo él susurrándole al oído, sin soltarla –. También te pido perdón por lo agresivo que fui en aquel estacionamiento, cuando estabas esperando a James – Tomó aire para organizar mejor sus palabras. Hermione permanecía callada, abrazándolo con fuerza –, el impulso que tuve me hizo obrar de una manera insensata y un poco cruel, que te asustó y te obligó a desaparecer en mis narices...

-Eso ya hace parte del pasado, Harry.

-Pero es algo que siempre tuve entre pecho y espalda... – repuso Harry –, y estoy seguro que para ti también.

Hermione guardó silencio, Harry sabía lo que significaba. Le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla para después mirarse.

-Es hora de irme – le susurró a Hermione, ella asintió –. Que duermas bien.

Se dieron un corto beso y luego repitieron el abrazo. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos, ambos se sonrieron con serenidad, Hermione tomó la mano de Harry e ingresaron en su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta volvieron a abrazarse apoyándose en ella y el beso que se dieron ya no fue corto ni tierno, sino largo y romántico. Hermione acarició el pecho de Harry, desabotonando poco a poco la chaqueta de éste.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche – le dijo ella en susurró, sin apenas despegar los labios.

Poco a poco cada uno fue despojando de las prendas al otro. Resultaba muy extraño que lo hicieran en una especie de cámara lenta, sin afanes, como disfrutando pacientemente con cada contacto y cada caricia que se daban.

Cuando al fin quedaron en ropa interior se miraron, o trataron de mirarse, porque la oscuridad de la habitación no les permitía verse con claridad. Con un chasquido de sus dedos Hermione hizo que la lamparita de su mesa de noche se encendiera con una tenue luz. Ahora si podían verse mejor, ella usaba un conjunto de top y panti-shorts en color blanco con el logotipo de una marca deportiva que decía NIKE en ellos, Harry tenía unos boxers marcados en la pretina con el nombre de Calvin Klein.

Volvieron a tomarse de las manos y se sentaron en el borde de la cama. Hermione acarició la mejilla de Harry, para después retirarle los lentes y ponerlos al lado de la lamparita. Se besaron nuevamente, unidos en un abrazo, cayendo delicadamente en la cama. Harry tuvo mucho cuidado de no quedar completamente encima de Hermione, pero eso no evitó que estuvieran muy pegados, porque ella enredó sus piernas en las de él.

Mientras más largo e intenso se hacía el beso, más se aflojaba el abrazo, hasta que las manos quedaron completamente libres. Hermione dirigió las suyas hasta las nalgas de Harry, metiéndolas por debajo del bóxer y apretando la zona con un poco de fuerza. Él se limitó a bajar los tirantes del top y besar los hombros de Hermione con delicadeza.

El primero en quedarse completamente desnudo fue Harry, Hermione se las había ingeniado, no se sabe cómo, para retirarle el bóxer. Al Harry notar la desventaja en la que se encontraba le retiró con rapidez el top y estaba dispuesto a ir directo hacia la otra prenda cuando una vez más los senos de su amante capturaron su atención y antes de que se diera cuenta ya había posado sus labios en uno de los pezones.

Hermione arqueaba la espalda cada vez que Harry succionaba con fuerza. Él aprovechaba cada uno de esos movimientos para retirar lentamente las pantaletas de la muchacha. Al estar ya sin nada que los cubriera dejaron que sus manos recorrieran el terreno del otro. Se acomodaron mejor sobre la cama, Hermione tenía su cabello esparcido sobre la almohada, tan enmarañado como siempre. Harry se acomodó a su lado, apoyándose sobre su brazo izquierdo. La miró, algo le impedía seguir.

-¿Qué pasa? – le susurró Hermione –. ¿Tienes miedo?

Harry asintió, Hermione sonrió con serenidad.

-Yo también – reconoció ella, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla –, pero confío en ti.

Y dicho esto abrió lentamente las piernas para que Harry se acomodara entre ellas. Él dudó, ¿y qué tal si algo resultaba mal? Volvió a sentir la mano de Hermione acariciándole la mejilla, dándole ánimo para que no vacilara. Harry respiró profundo y sin dejar de mirarla se acomodó entre sus piernas, con sus manos a los costados de ella y apoyando su cuerpo en los codos.

Hermione atrajo la cara de Harry a la suya. Lo besó con delicadeza mientras él se introducía lentamente en ella. Al quedar por completo unidos Hermione dio un pequeño gemido.

-¿Qué fue eso? – le preguntó Harry, alarmado –. Te hice daño, ¿verdad?

-No pasa nada, Harry – repuso ella, dándole un manotazo suave en el brazo –. Y ni creas que voy a dejar de expresar lo que siento...

-Perdón – murmuró él mansamente.

-Solo relájate – le aconsejó ella, para después besarlo de nuevo.

Durante muchos minutos Harry la envistió con suavidad, estaba muy temeroso de provocar algún inconveniente en el embarazo, pero las caricias y movimientos de Hermione le hicieron abandonar esa idea. Poco a poco las gotas de sudor de ambos se mezclaron provocando que sus pieles se tornaran pegajosas y brillantes. Al dejar los temores llegó el placer, no solo para ella sino para él y cuando ya no quedaban energías Harry se dejó caer al lado derecho de ella, completamente exhausto.

Hermione alargó su mano hasta el reloj despertador y lo programó, después se volvió a Harry con una espléndida sonrisa.

-Ves, no pasó nada – le dijo ella, apoyándose sobre su codo derecho.

-Discúlpame por mi ignorancia – repuso Harry, pasando sus dedos entre la melena de Hermione, las raíces de su cabello estaba húmedas.

-Hay que dejar a un lado esos temores, Harry – observó ella mientras sus dedos recorrían con lentitud las cicatrices que Harry tenía en el torso –, si nos dejamos intimidar por esos mitos, nuestra vida íntima será un fiasco.

-Eso es lo que menos quiero – comentó él con una sonrisa. Hermione también sonrió.

Luego de tomar aire por unos minutos volvieron a repetir su entrega para después quedar profundamente dormidos.

El sonido de una alarma logró que despertara, pero sin abrir los ojos, segundos después alguien le zarandeaba suavemente el hombro, llamando su nombre:

-Harry, despierta.

-¡Que! – gruñó él perezosamente, dándose la vuelta para que lo dejaran en paz.

-Ya es hora...

-¿De qué?

-De que te vallas.

Esa frase hizo que se despertara completamente de golpe.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Harry, incorporándose. Aún estaba oscuro.

-Tienes que ir a tu fisioterapia – aclaró Hermione.

Harry dirigió su vista hasta el reloj despertador, pese a que no tenía puestos los lentes pudo distinguir un número luminoso, el 125.

-Son la una de la mañana, Hermione – replicó Harry con desdén.

-Súmale seis horas – argumentó ella –. Así que tendrás que ir a tu casa a bañarte, cambiarte de ropa y prepararte para tu sesión.

Harry la miró con los ojos entornados durante unos segundos, ¿cómo se le ocurría despertarlo a la una de la mañana para una estúpida sesión de fisioterapia?

-No querrás que te aumenten las semanas de recuperación, ¿verdad? – siguió ella, en un tono de voz bastante acusador.

-No, suficiente tengo con la que me adicionaron.

Hermione volvió a acostarse en la cama, arropándose completamente para seguir durmiendo con el delicioso frío, mientras Harry se enredaba con las prendas de ella esparcidas por el suelo tratando de localizar las suyas a oscuras. Ella encendió la lamparita de su mesa de noche para que Harry pudiera vestirse con más acierto, le pasó los lentes y así pudo localizar sus cosas con mayor suerte. Cuando estuvo completamente vestido tomó la media que no se había puesto para conjurarla y regresar a su casa, pero antes se acercó a Hermione y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Nos vemos después – le susurró al oído.

-Llámame en cuanto salgas.

-Muy bien, Harry – le decía el doctor Morgan esa mañana, estaba por finalizar la tormentosa sesión –. La tensión que su codo puede soportar está muy cerca de la que estaba acostumbrado anteriormente, eso es una maravilla.

Harry a duras penas sabía lo que estaba levantando y movilizando de un lado para otro, como había estado tantas horas despierto y había dormido poquísimas, el sueño estaba por vencerlo. Ni siquiera el baño que se había dado en su casa antes de ir a la consulta logró espantar su cansancio.

-¿Entonces para la próxima semana finalizamos? – preguntó Harry, evitando con todas sus fuerzas bostezar.

-Por supuesto – dijo el doctor Morgan con entusiasmo –. Tuvo mucha suerte con las pociones que le envió mi abuela, gracias a ellas su recuperación fue más rápida y eficaz... Pero aún me preguntó por qué lo habrá hecho – agregó de manera pensativa, mirando hacia el techo.

Harry se encogió de hombros, no le interesaba explicarle a su doctor, a esas horas de la mañana y con semejante sueño, las verdaderas razones por las cuales su abuela había sido tan amable con él.

Al salir del consultorio y desearle los buenos días a la recepcionista, Harry vio al señor Burke, el director de la revista La Transformación Moderna. Aún iba en muletas y su pierna estaba protegida por una férula.

-¡Qué tal, señor Potter! – lo saludó con entusiasmo.

-Muy bien, gracias, ¿y usted?

-Mejor de lo que quisiera – contestó el señor Burke con pesar.

Harry recordó que él deseaba por todos los medios recuperarse en el mayor tiempo posible, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted en privado – le dijo Harry.

-Claro, por qué no va a la redacción de la revista mañana en la tarde – repuso el señor Burke –, a eso de las tres.

-¿Y dónde queda la redacción?

-En el callejón Diagon, por supuesto, local 105.

Nada más en regresar a su casa se metió en su cama, arropándose cómodamente. Ron ingresó en su habitación, sentándose a su lado y zarandeándole el hombro para hablar con él antes que se durmiera.

-¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó su amigo, muerto de curiosidad –. Cuéntamelo todo.

-No me fastidies, Ron – replicó Harry –. Tengo sueño.

-¡Ah, no! ¡A mi no me vas a dejar con la incertidumbre...! ¿qué es, niño o niña?

-Llama a Libby para que te lo cuente – le propuso Harry, gruñendo entre dientes.

-Libby no es la madre – repuso su amigo –. Deja de ser tan desconsiderado conmigo.

Harry bufó con impaciencia, si en realidad quería dormir tendría que saciar las ansias de conocimiento del pelirrojo.

-Es niña... ¿satisfecho?

-¿Qué? – inquirió Ron, parándose de inmediato –. ¿Niña? ¡No!

-¿Qué tiene de malo que sea niña? – preguntó Harry con altanería, se había olvidado por completo de sus intenciones de dormir.

-Pues de malo nada... pero es más fácil criar niños – contestó su amigo con solemnidad –. Con las niñas tienes que estar pendiente que los chicos no anden tras ellas, o consolarlas cuando una amiguita suya es más bonita, o recorrer con ellas todo el centro comercial para encontrar un vestido que les guste...

-Después hablamos de eso... ¡Ahora déjame dormir! – exclamó, tapándose la cabeza con las sábanas.

-Se me olvidaba – dijo Ron, deteniéndose en la puerta –. Estorbo llamó ayer diez veces, dice que quiere hablar contigo y que... ya se le pasó el enfado – agregó en tono de burla.

-¿Libby se dio cuenta? – preguntó Harry con rapidez, mirando a su amigo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

-Ella puede contarle a Hermione.

-Pues ella fue quien recibió casi todas las llamadas – le dijo Ron, con una sonrisa burlona –. De la que te perdiste... Y tranquilo, no va a decir ni pío.

En cuanto el pelirrojo salió, Harry tomó su teléfono móvil y llamó a Hermione, tal como habían quedado.

Al día siguiente después que salió de la fisioterapia Harry almorzó su casa, desde allí se trasladaría al Callejón Diagon por la red flu para la cita que había acordado con el director de la revista. Antes de tomar los polvos por la chimenea apareció la cabeza de la señora Weasley, que lo saludó un poco apurada.

-Hola, Harry, querido, gran día ¡eh! – dijo ella con sarcasmo, estaba nevando sin cesar.

-Mejor no puede ser – repuso Harry, acomodándose la bufanda.

-¿Dónde está Ron?

-Ya se lo llamo... ¡Ron!

Su amigo salió de la cocina con una galleta en su boca, y un vaso de leche en la mano.

-¿Gué?

-¡Ron, suelta esa galleta y préstame atención! – replicó la señora Weasley –. Fleur ya dio a luz. Ella y Amelie están bien.

El pelirrojo se atragantó con la galleta ante la inesperada noticia.

-¡Te dije que soltaras la galleta! – lo siguió reprendiendo su madre –. Bill está en estos momentos con ellas en tu habitación...

-¿No me vas a decir que la tuvo en mi habitación? – inquirió Ron, estupefacto de solo imaginarlo.

-Así es – confirmó la señora Weasley –, y espero que pronto te aparezcas para que conozcas a tu sobrinita – agregó con la voz melosa. Ron puso los ojos en blanco –, y tu también, Harry, siempre eres bienvenido.

-Gracias...

-Bueno, me voy porque hay que avisarles a Fred y George...

Y con un ¡plin! la cabeza desapareció.

-Tengo que ir a comprarle algo a la niña – masculló Ron, tratando de masticar lo más rápido posible lo que quedaba de galleta –. ¡Cómo se les ocurre traerla al mundo en mi habitación! – exclamó indignado, bebió un poco de leche y siguió –: Debe oler horrible.

-Yo voy para el Callejón Diagon – le informó Harry, tomando un puñado de polvos –. Si quieres podemos conseguirle algo allá.

-Buena idea – dijo Ron, tomando un abrigo y una bufanda del perchero –. La labor de padre hace que aportes ideas...

Aparecieron en la chimenea del local Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch, su tienda favorita. Ron se estaba distrayendo con un nuevo juego de simulación para principiantes cuando Harry lo tiró de la bufanda para que siguieran su camino. Al salir a la calle, la nieve cubría las aceras de ambos lados y aunque en el mundo muggle nevaba allí no. Los vidrios estaban empañados por el frío y los pocos transeúntes, todos muy bien abrigados, hacían círculos en ellos para poder ver las vitrinas. Harry se detuvo en el local 87: Regalos y chucherías para toda ocasión mágica.

-Creo que aquí encontrarás algo – le dijo a su amigo.

-¿Qué le regalo? – preguntó Ron, alarmado –: ¿Un set de maquillaje, ¿La agenda con el grupo de música de moda, ¿O la foto autografiada de algún cantantucho?

-¡Ron, nació hoy! – le recordó Harry, exasperado –. Compra algo bonito y tierno... y ya, o pídele ayuda al dueño del local.

-¿Y tú adonde vas? – le preguntó cuando Harry se alejaba.

-Voy al local 105 – se limitó a decir.

Al llegar al local la puerta así como las vitrinas estaban completamente empañadas y sobre la entrada había un letrero en madera, escarchado con la nieve que decía: LTM. Harry ingresó y ante sus ojos quedó un amplio lugar lleno de mesas perfectamente alineadas. Brujos y brujas estaban sentados sobre ellas escribiendo en pergaminos ayudados con plumas vuelaplumas, algunos miraban hacia el cielo, aparentemente hipnotizados mientras la pluma escribía y escribía sin parar. Harry se acercó a la mesa más próxima, la de una bruja ya mayor.

-Disculpe – le dijo a la bruja en voz baja, ella levantó la vista mirándolo con ganas de matarlo –. El señor Burke, por favor.

-¿Departe de...? – preguntó ella con altanería.

-Harry Potter.

La bruja abrió los ojos como platos y de inmediato los dirigió hasta la frente del muchacho, para ver su cicatriz.

-Claro, claro – dijo ella, ahora con mucha amabilidad. Se levantó y condujo a Harry para subir por una escalera –. Por aquí, señor Potter.

Mientras subían, Harry vio como unos cuantos de los escritores cuchicheaban con su vecino, señalándolo y mirándolo con atención, había otros que simplemente seguían en lo suyo, hipnotizados.

La escalera finalizó en una puerta de madera vieja y desteñida, que en el centro tenía la inscripción de director. La bruja llamó a la puerta tres veces y ésta se abrió solita. La mujer asomó su cabeza con disimulo y susurró con un poco de histeria:

-Señor, Harry Potter está aquí...

-Dígale que pase...

-Pase – le dijo la bruja a Harry, haciéndole una reverencia muy parecida a los que hacen los muggles a la realeza.

Harry ingresó y con un suave movimiento de la mano, el señor Burke hizo que se cerrara la puerta, parecía automática. Su oficina era casi del tamaño de la mitad del salón donde estaban los escritores, aunque dividida en tres cubículos, uno de ellos decía edición y otro jefe de redacción. El piso era en madera y las paredes estaban cubiertas de cientos de caricatura móviles, unas le sonreían y otras cambiaban sus figuras cambiando de un simple dibujo humano a uno de un dragón expulsando llamas, para quemar a los dibujos vecinos que para protegerse saltaban de cuadro en cuadro gritando como locos.

-¿Cómo esta, señor Potter? – le preguntó el señor Burke tratando de levantarse de su asiento con un poco de esfuerzo, Harry corrió hasta él para que no lo hiciera, extendiéndole la mano.

-Muy bien, gracias...

-Tome asiento – le dijo a Harry, señalando uno justo frente a él –. Y dígame, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

Harry respiró ondo. Vio cómo detrás del señor Burke pasaba el dragón escupiendo llamas, uno de los dibujos se transformó en un gigantesco extintor muggle, que echó vapor en la boca del dragón apagando por completo las llamas. El dragón se puso a llorar.

-Verá, lo que ocurre es que conozco a una excelente columnista de la revista que imprimen en Estados Unidos – le explicó, tratando de que sonara como un comentario normal – y me gustaría que usted leyera su trabajo para saber si puede aplicar o no a una vacante de la edición que ustedes imprimen aquí.

-Con mucho gusto, pero sabrá que la redacción y el lenguaje que utilizan en Estados Unidos es un poco diferente al de nosotros, así que...

-No hay problema – lo atajó Harry –, ella es británica.

-Entonces así será más sencillo – comentó el señor Burke con amabilidad –. Pero, ¿por qué no me pide que simplemente le de el puesto?

-Porque debe ser merecido – repuso Harry –. Además, ella no aceptaría que interfiriera en esto, por eso solo le pido que lea su trabajo.

El señor Burke se rió.

-Esta bien – dijo –. Dígale que me envíe los pergaminos a ésta dirección y a mi nombre, y lo más rápido posible obtendrá una respuesta.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Harry, feliz – No sabe lo que esto significa.

-Pues creo que mucho para que esté tan contento.

-Y recuerde, si no lo encuentra apropiado dejamos las cosas así. Gracias de nuevo.

Al salir de nuevo al callejón se encontró con Ron, su amigo llevaba una amplia bolsa de regalo con ositos de peluche móviles dibujados en ella.

-Fue más fácil de lo que creí – le dijo el pelirrojo, mostrándole la bolsa –. Compré varias cositas para empacarlas en un mismo regalo, mira...

Entre las cosas que compró estaban unos móviles cantores para la cuna, un par de osos de felpa que decían conjuros y hechizos para hacer chocolate, crear un unicornio en humo y hacer caminar una muñeca y también algo de ropita.

Como el local de los gemelos estaba a unos cuantos pasos, fueron a visitarlos. El local, completamente abarrotado de bromas, petardos, sombreros y dulces estaba casi vacío, Fred y George jugaban a los naipes explosivos para pasar el tiempo mientras llegaba un cliente.

-Hola – los saludó Fred, tirándole una carta a su gemelo –. ¿Qué van a comprar?

-Nada – repuso Ron, vio la baraja de George y señaló una carta –. Vinimos de visita.

-¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó George, señalando el paquete.

-Regalos para Amelie...

-¡Cierto! – exclamó Fred, dejando sobre la mesa sus cartas –. La primera nieta... Hay que hacer algo, George.

-Lo que te dije – dijo su gemelo, dejando también sus cartas –. Crear un sortilegio en su honor...

-Para que quede por toda la eternidad – observó Fred.

-De generación en generación de los Weasley – comentó George.

-Y sea recordado para toda la vida – concluyó Fred –. Mientras, le enviaremos unas flores a Fleur.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos.

-Se me olvidó por completo Fleur – dijo –. Ya vengo... – y salió corriendo del local de los gemelos.

-¿Y cómo están Hermione y James? – preguntó George mientras guardaba el paquete de compras de Ron en un armario.

-Ambos están muy bien – respondió Harry –, en especial Hermione.

-¿Por qué? – quiso saber Fred, cogiendo de nuevo la baraja de cartas.

Harry no sabía si era oportuno contarles, pero tarde o temprano se enterarían, así que no valía de nada la espera.

-Está embarazada, voy a tener otro hijo.

George dejó caer el paquete de compras de Ron y los regalos se regaron por el suelo. Fred se quedó con la boca abierta y en ese instante los naipes explotaron en sus manos, chamuscándole las cejas.

-¡Si que te rinde, Harry! – exclamó Fred, sin prestar a tensión a sus cejas en llamas.

-Deberías aprender más cosas de tu hijo – comentó George, metiendo nuevamente los regalos en la bolsa de compra –. Mira que él si tiene los pies sobre la tierra... ¡Es mi héroe!

Harry arrugó el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza. En ese instante ingresaron al local unos clientes y Fred fue a atenderlos, apagando las llamas de sus cejas con la yema de sus dedos.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos. Estamos en promoción por cambio de inventario.

Una de las personas se acercó a Harry, él las conocía.

-¡Hola, Harry! – lo saludó Tommy con entusiasmo. De la mano llevaba una niña da casi diez años, su hermana –. ¿Cómo van tus vacaciones y tu lesión?

-Muy bien – respondió Harry con sinceridad –. La próxima semana finalizo con las fisioterapias – Vio a la otra persona que había llegado con ellos, era Tamara que cogía unos cuantos sortilegios para comprar.

-Estupendo, ¿Y ya hablaste con Ralph?

-Todavía no...

-Y no tienes afán – lo interrumpió su compañero –. Mira, yo no le he dicho que regresé de Portugal hace un par de días, quiero gozar del final de vacaciones en paz.

Su hermanita le tiró la mano, señalando un envase de gotas de cocodrilo que al tomar dos gotas lloras sin cesar por tres horas y con dos más armas pataleta, berrinche y espectáculo.

-Quiero esa – le dijo la niña.

Tommy se acercó al mostrador para observarlo.

-Hola, Harry – lo saludó Tamara con amabilidad. Al parecer si se le había pasado el disgusto.

-Hola, Tamara, feliz año – le deseó Harry.

-¿Cómo van tus cosas? – preguntó ella, pasándole las cosas que había comprado a Fred para que las facturara –. Ayer te llamé y esa chica me dijo que estabas fuera del país haciendo algo muy importante – agregó, refiriéndose a Libby.

-Así es – confirmó él.

-¿Y?

-¿Y, qué?

-¿Y qué era lo que tenías que hacer? – se especificó ella –. ¿Tu hijo está bien?

-Mejor que nunca...

En ese momento sonó su teléfono móvil, se llevó una sorpresa cuando con la persona que habló fue Hermione.

-Hola, ¿estas bien? – le preguntó con preocupación.

-Si, si – dijo ella con rapidez –. Pero necesito que vengas... es James.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó él de inmediato. Su tono de voz hizo que Fred, George y Tamara prestaran atención.

-Nada grave, Harry – aclaró Hermione con la voz suave –. Pero necesito que vengas ahora...

-¿Dónde estas?

-En el trabajo... puedes venir como quieras...

Harry miró a su alrededor, en el local de los gemelos había una chimenea.

-¿Cómo le hago para ir por red flu?

-Di: 1 Merced Road, Queens.

-George... polvos flu – le dijo en cuanto colgó con Hermione.

-Aquí tienes – le pasó una bolsita para que cogiera un poco –. ¿Qué ocurre con James?

-Nada grave, pero Hermione dice que debo estar allá – contestó cogiendo un puñado –. ¿Le puedes decir a Ron que nos vemos después?

-Claro – contestó George.

-Nos vemos – les dijo Harry a Tommy y Tamara.

-¿Quién es James? – preguntó Tommy.

-El hijo de Harry – contestó Fred, mientras Harry se metía en la chimenea. Tommy lo miró con asombro –. Y a ver cómo le vas a hacer, Harry, porque con dos hijos esa viajadera no será suficiente.

Harry alcanzó a ver cuando Tamara miró con rapidez a Fred, asombrada e impactada por su comentario. Al pronunciar correctamente la dirección que le dio Hermione Harry fue succionado por la chimenea. Resulto un viaje normal por la red flu, con cientos de chimeneas borrosas a su paso y girando sobre sí mismo en un espacio de llamas verdes, lo diferente fue que se demoró diez veces más que trasladarse por ella en Inglaterra, debido a la distancia. Cuando tocó suelo lo hizo sobre unos enormes cojines y al enredarse con ellos se calló.

-Hola – le dijo Hermione, tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

Harry la rechazó, ella no debía hacer esfuerzo.

-Hola – la saludó él cuando estuvo parado, le dio un beso en los labios y siguió –: ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Me llamaron de la escuela – le informó Hermione, caminando a su lado por toda la sala en la que había aterrizado y al igual que la revista en el Callejón Diagon, estaba con mesas organizadas en fila, aunque en mayor cantidad y divididas en cubículos con letreros–. La directora quiere hablar con nosotros.

Muchos trabajadores apenas estaban llegando a sus puestos, Harry miró un reloj sobre la pared, eran casi las diez de la mañana.

-¿Por qué no informó desde antes? – le preguntó Harry, atravesaron una puerta que decía Consejo Editorial –. ¿Por qué a ésta hora?

-Porque James se metió en problemas – dijo Hermione, tratando de contener su rabia. Se detuvo en una mesa frente a una ventana, en ella había unas fotos de James, Harry y ella en Australia y cientos de pergaminos y documentos muy bien enrollados y organizados.

-Espera, espera... Cálmate, te puede hacer daño.

-Lo sé – repuso ella, tomando su bolsa y su abrigo. Por la ventana se veía que allí también estaba nevando.

-Y no podemos juzgar a James hasta que no sepamos qué paso.

-También lo sé...

Llegaron a la escuela, quedaba muy cerca de la oficina de Hermione, casi a quince minutos o en otras palabras, a diez calles, la oficina estaba perfectamente camuflada en un local de galletas de arroz. Fueron hasta la dirección, donde una recepcionista los recibió e hizo esperar para que la directora los tendiera. Vieron a James, esperando también, sentado con la cabeza agachada y cruzado de brazos.


	25. Capítulo 25

**25**

**LA PROPUESTA**

Hermione se acercó al niño con determinación, seguramente dispuesta a pedirle una explicación de lo ocurrido, pero Harry se sorprendió cuando ella se hincó de rodillas frente a James y lo abrazó.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – le preguntó ella en voz baja, Harry se sentó al lado de James.

Pero el niño no contestó, estaba mudo, como si los ratones se le hubieran comido la lengua. Hermione lo soltó para después abrir los ojos como platos cuando vio su carita.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? – inquirió ella, tomando su carita con ambas manos.

Harry también lo miró, horrorizándose con el aspecto que lucía su hijo: su ojo derecho estaba levemente morado y las fosas nasales un poco rojas, como si hacía poco hubieran dejado de sangrar.

-James – dijo esta vez Harry, llamando la atención del niño –, dinos qué pasó.

En cuanto James reparó en la presencia de Harry abrió los ojos como platos para después desviar la mirada y bajarla, sin decir absolutamente nada. En ese momento la recepcionista les habló:

-La directora los espera – Señaló una puerta de vidrio opaca que decía "dirección" –. Por esa puerta. El niño se queda allí – agregó cuando Harry se levantó y tomó la mano de James.

Harry llamó a la puerta dos veces hasta que una voz femenina dijo: "adelante". Ambos ingresaron, primero Hermione y después él. Ante ellos estaba la directora, con un apretado moño recogido en la cabeza y unos mechones rizados en color ocre que le cubrían la frente, usando unas gafas delgadas y cuadradas en montura negra que las tenía a la mitad de su protuberante nariz. Sentado frente a ella estaba un señor bonachón de cabello negro y rizado y parado al lado de éste un niño rechoncho de cabello rubio platino, casi blanco.

-Buenos días – les dijo la directora con amabilidad –. Siéntense, por favor.

Como frente a ella sólo quedaba un asiento vacío, Harry lo movió para que Hermione se sentara en él. Harry se paró tras ella.

-Los he llamado – dijo la directora mirando a Harry y Hermione – para que hablemos de la pelea que tuvo su hijo con el alumno Matthew Turner, aquí presente – Miró al niño, él irguió la cabeza – y para que determinemos su castigo.

-Un momento – la interrumpió Hermione –, primero tiene que explicarnos qué fue lo que pasó exactamente antes de adoptar una medida tan drástica. Además – agregó, mirando al niño durante unos segundos, que tenía dos arañazos en la mejilla izquierda –, una pelea es entre dos.

-Su hijo atacó a Matthew – le dijo el señor sentado al lado de ella con severidad –. Aquí están las pruebas – Tomó al niño y se lo mostró, como su fuera una especia de objeto en un juicio por asesinato –, es más que suficiente.

Matthew puso una cara de víctima desvalida que crisparon el genio de Harry.

-¿Pero se ha fijado cómo quedó mi hijo? – preguntó Harry en voz alta, mirando al otro chiquillo con ganas de matarlo –. Está mucho peor que el suyo.

-James atacó a Matthew sin razón aparente – intervino la directora –. El niño no quiere hablar y Matthew nos ha dicho que no le dijo nada para haber sido víctima de tal agresión. Además, hay algo muy extraño aquí... Matthew nos dijo que James le cambió el color del cabello cuando se lo jaló.

Harry miró con mayor detenimiento al niño, si bien era cierto que tenía el cabello casi blanco, sus cejas y pestañas eran de color negro, como las de su padre. Inmediatamente después miró a Hermione y ambos asintieron levemente, James había utilizado magia involuntaria.

-Yo creo que tenía algo untado en sus manos – dijo Matthew, con una voz bastante gruesa para tratarse de un niño –. Seguro cogió algo del laboratorio.

-Imposible – lo contradijo la directora, negando con la cabeza –. Los de kinder no tienen acceso a los laboratorios, solo los alumnos de cuarto en adelante, como tú.

-Un momento – volvió a decir Hermione, volviéndose hacia el niño –. ¿Estas en cuarto?

-Si – contestó Matthew.

-¿Y le pegaste a un niño de kinder?

-Él comenzó – se defendió Matthew –. Y mire lo que me hizo.

-Pero eso no justifica que te hubieras aprovechado de él – dijo Hermione, indignada –. ¿Por qué no llamó a un profesor? ¿O a un monitor de clase? A un adulto que...

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, señora Granger – la interrumpió la directora. Matthew la miró desconcertado y su padre impasible –. Matthew también tendrá su sanción, pero aquí el problema es James y su agresividad.

-Pero James no ha tenido éste tipo de problemas con nadie – observó Harry, recordando lo que en Halloween había hablado con la maestra de su hijo.

-Hasta el día de hoy – lo corrigió la directora.

-Él ya había peleado conmigo – dijo Matthew y todos los adultos lo miraron.

-¿Cómo es eso? – inquirió su padre.

-Si – ratificó el niño, poniendo nuevamente esa cara de víctima desvalida que sacaban de quicio a Harry –. Fue el año pasado, casi me pega con su correa.

A Harry le vino a la cabeza el día que por primera vez James había ido a su casa, cuando le contó que había un niño de cuarto grado gordo y feo que quería robarle la comida.

-Un momento – dijo Hermione por tercera vez, con un tono de voz bastante suspicaz –. ¿A ti te gusta mucho la comida?

Todos la miraron con sorpresa.

-Si – dijo el niño, asintiendo a la vez.

-¿Y el cóctel de frutas...?

-Con leche condensada azucarada – completó el niño, relamiéndose los labios.

-¿Y el sándwich...?

-De cordero, pero con queso – le informó el niño.

-¿Y el jugo de calabaza?

-Si... rico.

-¿Y James te pegó porque...?

-Le dije que su hermana sería fea y olería a caca – terminó el niño. Luego abrió los ojos como platos y se tapó la boca con las manos, tratando de reparar su metida de pata.

-Gracias – le dijo Hermione con serenidad.

-Entonces si tenemos una razón – dijo la directora, mirando al niño con dureza por haberle mentido y no era la única, su padre lo miraba con mucha severidad.

-Él me empujó primero – chilló el niño –. Me dijo que era un héroe y que nadie le hacía daño a la damisela... ¿cuál damisela? Yo no vi ninguna. Y yo me defendí y le pegué en la cara... – Se quedó mudo al advertir la dura mirada de su padre.

-Termina de contarnos, Matthew – le dijo su padre.

-Él cayó al suelo – siguió el niño con voz temblorosa, sin dejar de mirar con temor a su padre –. Entonces yo me senté encima de él y le di un golpecito en la nariz, no fue muy duro, pero llegó una niña y me arañó. Yo caí al suelo y ahí fue que él se sentó encima de mí y me jaló mucho el pelo.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura que lo del color de tu cabello tampoco es una mentira tuya? – le preguntó la directora.

-Se lo juro – dijo el niño, suplicante –. Yo tenía mi pelo bueno... Pregúntele a la maestra Raquel.

Harry y Hermione volvieron a mirarse, si la maestra ratificaba que el niño había llegado a la escuela con su autentico color de cabello tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones. Entonces Harry miró al niño y al padre con rapidez para luego volver a cruzar miradas con Hermione, ella miró a la directora y después a él y ambos sonrieron.

-Muy bien, llamaré a la maestra Raquel para que ella nos confirme si usted dice o no la...

La directora había dejado de hablar, Hermione acababa de lanzarle el hechizo modificador de la memoria y no era a la única. Harry había hecho lo mismo con el padre de Matthew que dejó a un lado su expresión severa para ser reemplazada por una más relajada.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Matthew, señalando las varitas de Harry y Hermione. De pronto, echó a correr hacia la puerta.

-_Petrificus Totalus_ – dijo Harry.

El niño unió sus manos al cuerpo y sus piernas se juntaron, cayendo al suelo boca abajo.

-Sólo se les modifica lo de la magia de James, no más – le recordó Hermione.

Harry asintió mientras avanzaba hasta el niño. Le dio la vuelta, Matthew lo miraba asustado.

-Que esto te sirva de lección para que no vuelvas a meterte con los niños pequeños – le dijo Harry con severidad –, y mucho menos para meterse con su familia.

-"Gi" – musitó el niño.

-¿Puedes hacer algo con su cabello? – le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

-Si, no te preocupes – Se acercó a ellos y apuntó con su varita al cabello del niño –. _Finite – _al instante el color de su cabello volvió al estado natural.

-¿Así de sencillo? – preguntó Harry, él pudo haberlo hecho. Hermione asintió sonriendo – _Obliviate_ – dijo Harry, apuntando son su varita a la frente de Matthew.

-Perdón... ¿qué pasó? – dijo la directora un par de minutos después, saliendo de una especie de trance. Ella, Matthew y su padre estaban en el mismo lugar que estuvieron durante toda la reunión.

-Estábamos por determinar la sanción para James y para éste niño – dijo Harry.

-Sí, sí, muy bien. Como la pelea fue incitada suspenderé a ambos por dos días – terció la directora con determinación, anotando en una hoja – a partir de hoy, podrán regresar a clase el próximo lunes. Ésta falta de indisciplina será reportada en su expediente estudiantil como han de suponer. Señores – les dijo a Harry y Hermione, pasándoles la hoja debidamente doblada – se lo mostrarán a la profesora Oprha para que puedan sacar el maletín de James. Ahora, si me permiten, tengo asuntos que arreglar con el señor Turner.

-Si, directora – repuso Hermione, tomando el papel y levantándose –. Y disculpe por todo éste incidente.

-No ha pasado nada diferente a lo que suele pasar en una escuela – dijo la directora sin darle la mayor importancia –. Que tengan un buen día.

-Al final no resultó lo del héroe – dijo Harry con pesadumbre, mientras iban al encuentro con James.

-Por el contrario – lo contradijo Hermione con serenidad –, se lo está tomando muy enserio y me gusta, de esa manera no se sentirá desplazado. Pero hay que decirle que no recurra a la violencia por cualquier insulto, no queremos un niño agresivo en la casa ¿o sí?

-No, nunca – repuso Harry.

Fueron al encuentro de James. El niño seguía sentado con la cabeza agachada y cruzado de brazos. Harry tomó su mano izquierda y Hermione la derecha, levantándolo para que se fuera con ellos.

-¿Me vas a "castigal"? – le preguntó a Hermione en voz baja, pero ella no dijo nada –. ¿Y tú? – le preguntó ésta vez a Harry.

-No vamos a hablar aquí – le susurró él.

James se quedó callado y bajó la cabeza.

Fueron hasta su salón y al entrar en él los niños de la clase aplaudieron y vitorearon a James con entusiasmo, levantándose de sus asientos. Harry y Hermione se miraron sin decir nada.

-¿Cómo están, señora Granger, señor Potter? – los saludó la maestra Oprha, avanzando hasta ellos y estrechándoles la mano.

-Muy bien, gracias – le dijo Hermione, luego le pasó la hoja que le entregó la directora –. Es para usted.

La maestra Oprha la desdobló y leyó con rapidez.

-Muy bien... James, puedes ir a recoger tus cosas – le dijo con tranquilidad.

El niño la miró durante unos segundos a asintió distraídamente. Avanzó por las mesas grandes y cuadradas, donde se sentaban cuatro niños, hasta una donde estaban sus amiguitos Juan, Scott y Thierry. Tomó su maletín y se despidió de ellos con la mano. Cuando se fue de allí Thierry miró a Hermione y le lanzó un beso con la mano descaradamente. Una niña de la mesa de al lado se tapó la boca para no reírse.

Antes de ir al encuentro con sus padres, James se acercó a otra mesa, donde estaban sentado dos niños y dos niñas y le dijo a una de raza negra y con muchas trencitas en la cabeza:

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué – repuso la niña con desparpajo, moviendo la mano en señal de despreocupación.

-Bueno, James, nos vemos el lunes – le dijo su maestra. Él volvió a asentir.

Hermione decidió no regresar ese día a trabajar para poder estar con el niño, así que se dirigieron a su casa para poder hablar con mayor privacidad. Durante todo el trayecto en automóvil James no dijo absolutamente nada, se limitó a mirar por las empañadas ventanas del mismo como se intensificaba la nevada. Harry y Hermione lo imitaron, intercambiando miradas de cuando en cuando. Al llegar a casa _Crookshanks_ los recibió maullando y fue directo a James para que éste lo cargara, al no recibir respuesta del niño el peludo gato regresó a la sala y se echó frente al radiador de calefacción.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? – le preguntó Hermione a James.

El niño la miró bastante sorprendido y luego atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Tú también? – preguntó, esta vez a Harry.

-Solo algo de tomar... y caliente.

Hermione tomó la mano de James y así ingresaron en la cocina, seguidos por Harry.

-Siéntate con tu papá mientras preparo algo.

En menos de diez minutos el mesón de la cocina estuvo lleno con humeantes tazas de chocolate y pilas de tostadas con mantequilla. Mientras James comía un poco, Harry que se sentó a su lado le contó a Hermione todo lo referente al nacimiento de la hija de Bill y Fleur. Hermione no pudo aguantar la risa cuando se enteró de la indignadísima reacción de Ron porque utilizaron su habitación para traer al mundo a la niña.

-Es que lo hubieras visto – le decía Harry entre risas –, estuvo a punto de ahogarse en un vaso de agua por definir qué le regalaría a Amelie.

-¿Y al final, qué le compró?

-Déjame recordar... Ah, si: un móvil para la cuna, un osito que decía hechizos...

-¿De esos que les apachurras la pancita? – preguntó ella con un brillo en los ojos.

-Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-James tenía uno – le contestó –, pero _Argos_ lo destrozó a picotazos cuando una mañana le habló... Casi lo mata del susto.

-Gracias – dijo James poniendo la taza ahora vacía. Le había quedado un bigote de chocolate sobre la boca.

-Bueno, James – comenzó a decir Hermione, sentada frente a él y mirándolo a los ojos –. ¿Quieres decirnos qué fue lo que pasó con tu compañerito?

-Él no es mi "compañelito" – aclaró James, devolviéndole la mirada.

-Bueno, no lo es – se rectificó ella –. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas a tu papá y a mi qué pasó?

-¿Me vas a "castigal"? – preguntó James con timidez.

-No puedo prometerte nada – repuso Hermione con tranquilidad.

James suspiró, pesimista, bajando la mirada.

-James, queremos escucharlo de ti – dijo esta vez Harry, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Es que... – balbuceó sin levantar la mirada – dijo cosas muy feas sobre hermanita... y le dije que se "callala", "pelo" siguió. Dijo más cosas y lo empujé... – levantó la cabeza y miró a su madre – "pelo" me pegó aquí – se señaló el ojo – y me caí. Y luego se sentó encima mío y me pegó en la "naliz". Jenny lo "alañó" "pala" que me "soltala" y allí le jalé el pelo... llegó una "maestla" y nos llevó a la "dilectola"... y ya.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? – le preguntó Hermione.

-Cosas feas... que no "quielo" decil "polque" suenan feas.

Hermione miró a Harry y suspiró.

-¿Crees que mereces un castigo? – le preguntó al niño. Él la miró y asintió con pesadumbre. Hermione miró nuevamente a Harry y moviendo los labios le dijo: Bob Esponja.

-Muy bien – intervino Harry al comprender el mensaje de Hermione y con un nudo en la garganta dijo –: Hasta la próxima semana no volverás a ver a Bob Esponja.

El niño apretó los labios, pero claramente se oyó un sollozo.

-James, que esto te sirva de lección para no alterarte con las cosas desagradables que te diga la gente – le dijo su madre, levantándose. Rodeó el mesón y lo abrazó –. Te vas a encontrar con personas más desagradables que él y las cosas no se arreglan a punta de golpes...

Durante el resto de la mañana James permaneció encerrado en su habitación. Harry tuvo unos impulsos enormes de ir a hacerle compañía, pero Hermione siempre lo detenía cogiéndole la mano y negando con la cabeza. Él le devolvía una mirada ceñuda mientras ella le argumentaba que lo hiciera más tarde. Así lo hizo después del almuerzo y mientras Hermione se encargaba de revisar unos pergaminos que le habían enviado vía lechuza desde la redacción de la revista, Harry y James se sentaron en la escalera de las afueras de la casa, aprovechando que había dejado de nevar.

Durante todo el rato que estuvieron allí sentados James no dijo nada. Sentado, entre las piernas de su padre y apoyando su pequeño cuerpo sobre el torso de éste, se limitó a observar cómo _Crookshanks_ constantemente se hundía entre la nieve, saliendo a la superficie con muchísima facilidad y saltando sobre otro pedazo de nieve del jardín para dejarse hundir. Luego James se dispuso a tomar una siesta, completamente aburrido sin poder hacer o ver algo. Harry aprovechó para poder hablar con Hermione.

-¿Te conté que conocí al director de tu revista, pero el de la edición británica? – le preguntó a Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

-¿De veras? – le dijo ella, levantando su mirada del pergamino y con una aparente curiosidad.

-Si, el doctor Morgan lo está tratando.

-¿Y qué tiene?

-Se fracturó el pie derecho la misma semana que inicié mi fisioterapia – le informó Harry.

-¡Pero esa clase de lesiones pueden arreglarse con un toque de la varita! – dijo Hermione muy sorprendida.

-Pero él no quiso – repuso Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y por qué me comentas eso? – le preguntó ella con perspicacia.

Cómo demonios se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, ¿acaso lo conocía tan bien?

-Es que hoy hablé con él, poco antes de que me llamaras por lo de James...

-¿De verdad?

-Si – ratificó Harry. Tomó aire para decir lo demás y que ella no lo malinterpretara –. Hace días me dijiste que no te moverías de aquí por tu trabajo y yo decidí hablar con él para que te diera una oportunidad y leer tus escritos.

Hermione lo miró impasible durante unos segundos, mientras Harry se preparaba psicológicamente para recibir una torrente de mordaces insinuaciones.

-¿Y por qué no le pediste que me diera el trabajo?

-Porque no lo aceptarías si no es merecido – observó Harry.

Hermione puso el pergamino sobre la mesa de la sala. Cogió una pluma, la untó te tinta y escribió en él.

-¿Y para cuándo los espera?

-Lo más pronto posible – contestó Harry, apretando el estomago por su futura reacción.

Hermione dejó el pergamino en ese lugar y miró nuevamente a Harry.

-¿Y?

-¿Y, qué? – dijo él, confundido.

-Y cómo esperas que le envíe algo si no me has dicho cómo se llama ni adónde mandárselo.

-¿Me hablas en serio? – le preguntó Harry, temeroso.

-No, te estoy diciendo un chiste que aprendí del libro que me regaló Ron – respondió Hermione con sarcasmo –. Claro que te estoy hablando en serio.

Harry sonrió, satisfecho, y se abalanzó sobre ella, recostándose ambos sobre el sofá.

-Después me preguntan de dónde sacó James esa costumbre – comentó ella, sonriendo y abrazada a su cuello.

-Yo lo aprendí de él – repuso Harry, besándole el cuello.

-Mira, Harry – le dijo Ron casi a media noche, estando ya en su casa –. A que no es bonita.

Le mostró una fotografía digital que le tomó a Amelie son su móvil. Se distinguía perfectamente el rostro de la niña durmiendo aunque ceñudo y un poco arrugado. El cabello muy rubio y las cejas no se le veían.

-No, es bonita – repuso Harry –. Y al final qué le regalaste a Fleur.

-Una canastilla con frutas, ya sabes, para que recupere pronto la figura – contestó el pelirrojo, guardando su teléfono en su abrigo. Se sentó en el sofá, prendió la televisión y respiró profundo –. Fred me dijo que tuviste que irte de volada para New York...

-James se metió en problemas – lo interrumpió Harry.

-¿Cómo? – exclamó Ron, dejando de mirar la televisión –. Imposible.

-Lo que ocurrió fue que...

Y Harry le contó todo lo ocurrido ese día en la escuela.

-¿Y lo castigaron por defenderse? – inquirió Ron, indignado ante la decisión de la directora de la escuela. Lejos de parecerle una falta de disciplina estaba maravillado con el comportamiento del niño –. ¿En qué mundo vivimos?

-Las cosas no se resuelven a los golpes, Ron – argumentó Harry.

-Mentira – dijo Ron, testarudo –. A nosotros nos funcionó en el colegio.

-Malfoy era diferente.

-Ese niño es un Malfoy versión muggle – sentenció Ron. Se quitó su abrigo y masajeó su brazo derecho.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Que Estorbo la cogió contra mí – gruñó Ron

-¿Qué?

-Como lo oyes – le explicó su amigo –. En cuanto regresé al local me apretó el brazo exigiendo información sobre tu nuevo hijito y yo gustoso...

-¿Qué tanto le dijiste? – preguntó Harry, temeroso ante los comentarios de Ron.

-Le dije la verdad. Creo que es suficiente, ¿no?

-¿Y la verdad es...?

-Que regresaste con Hermione y que se les fue un poco la mano... y otras cosas, palabras textuales – concluyó su amigo como si nada, volviendo a concentrarse en la televisión.

-Nosotros no hemos regresado... aún – aclaró Harry.

Ron soltó una carcajada.

-Si, y yo soy el mejor amigo de Estorbo.

Harry había planeado pasar el fin de semana en la casa de Hermione, pero todo se vino abajo cuando un repentino cansancio invadió su cuerpo, y al parecer Ron sufría de los mismos síntomas, porque casi no era capaz de levantarse de su cama el sábado en la mañana.

-Esto parece soroche – se quejó el pelirrojo, rascándose la cabeza y mirando con aire ensimismado la cocina –. El cuerpo nos está cobrando esos cambios horarios tan repentinos.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser ahora? – replicó Harry reprimiendo un inmenso bostezo –. Antes no sufríamos de esto.

-Me odio a mi mismo por estarme pasando factura de cobro – repuso Ron –. Con qué ganas voy a hacer vida social hoy... – dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos –. Por lo menos no tengo obligaciones con nadie.

-¡Cállate! – le espetó Harry con desanimo –. Tengo que esperar hasta después de medio día para avisarle a Hermione.

-Y yo a Libby – murmuró Ron –. Así no voy a funcionar.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Harry.

-¿Qué de qué? – se apresuró a decir su amigo.

-No me vengas que entre tú y Libby...

-Entre ella y yo ¿qué?

Harry evaluó a su amigo con ojos escrutadores, tratando de descubrir algo por su comportamiento o sus comentarios, pero Ron seguía con la cabeza sobre la mesa, bostezando.

-Nada – dijo Harry. Ron se encogió de hombros –. De todas maneras tendremos que hacer algo... Yo no estoy dispuesto a cocinar.

-Ni yo – repuso Ron –. Voy a comunicarme con mi madre para que nos envía algo para el estomago y para combatir esta pereza...

Después del medio día, _Hedwig_ llegó con una inmensa bolsa llena de comida que les envió la señora Weasley poniendo también en ella un par de botellas con pociones reguladoras del sueño y niveladoras de energía, pero para gran pesar de ambos, no tenían efectos inmediatos.

_Esto que les sirva de lección para que aprendan a organizar su tiempo _– decía la carta que les envió la madre de Ron, con las instrucciones –. _Ya son hombres adultos y no entiendo cómo es posible que viajen de allá para acá con tanta frecuencia y sin medir las consecuencias en su salud. Agradezcan que todavía no se ha reiniciado la temporada de quidditch porque sí que lo lamentarían. Les mando un beso y recupérense pronto._

-¡Es el colmo! – exclamó Ron, volviendo una bola la carta y lanzándola a la crepitante chimenea –. Hasta por insignificancias como esta me regaña... ¡Que tal que aún viviera en casa!

-En parte tiene razón – razonó Harry.

-Deja de justificarla – dijo Ron con desdén –, porque a ti también te regañó.

Después de debatir durante minutos las atribuciones y advertencias de la señora Weasley, Harry se dispuso a llamar a Hermione para comunicarle que no estaba con los ánimos necesarios para viajar.

-Lo que tienes es soroche – le dijo ella, concordando con la explicación que horas atrás le dio Ron –. Claro, por los cambios tan abruptos de horario que has tenido últimamente.

-Me gustaría estar con ustedes allá – repuso Harry con melancolía.

-Pues, mira, ahora que lo dices... – Hermione guardó silencio durante unos segundos, como si estuviera tomando el valor suficiente para decir algo –. Yo podría ir y... aprovechamos para hablar con mis padres.

Ante el impacto que le causó las palabras de Hermione, Harry se quedó sin aire.

-Si, creo que si – dijo Harry en un hilo de voz. La perspectiva de hablar con los padres de Hermione, después de tantos años y de todo lo que ha ocurrido no era un panorama muy encantador que digamos.

-Perfecto – dijo Hermione –. Voy a llamarlos de inmediato para avisarles que iré a visitarlos...

-¿Traerás a James? – la interrumpió Harry.

-Si, después de todo no se ven desde el verano – contestó Hermione.

-¿Y dónde te vas a aparecer?

-No me puedo aparecer, Harry, recuerda lo que pasó con James – observó Hermione.

-Si, claro, no queremos que nos ocurra lo mismo – se apresuró a decir Harry –. ¿Por qué no te trasladas acá a la casa?

-Primero hablaré con mis padres y luego te aviso, ¿esta bien?

Harry esperó más de una hora por la respuesta definitiva de Hermione. Al final decidió trasladarse a su casa con James, así que Harry tuvo que tomar unas cuantas medidas para evitar que el niño en medio de su castigo se viera tentado a ver la televisión. Cerró mágicamente el armario donde estaba la televisión de la sala y le pidió a Ron que hiciera lo mismo con la puerta de su habitación. El pelirrojo se mostró en desacuerdo con la medida, pero Harry le advirtió que debía respetar la decisión que él y Hermione tomaron, si no quería ser el blanco de las maldiciones de la muchacha. Muy alarmado, Ron dijo que sí de inmediato.

Hermione y James llegaron al atardecer, solos y sin _Crookshanks_ ya que Libby se quedó cuidándolo. Cuando Hermione vio a Ron, con semejante cara de sueño, tuvo que morderse los labios para no reirse.

-Es tu culpa por vivir tan lejos – le espetó Ron, cargando en brazos a James, quien parecía de mucho mejor humor al de la última vez que Harry lo vio.

-Me responsabilizo de los síntomas de Harry, no de los tuyos, Ron – replicó Hermione con suavidad.

Ron bufó con indignación y se llevó a James.

-Mucho cuidado con lo que le digas al niño – le advirtió Harry serenamente.

Ron soltó otro bufido, mientras Hermione lo veía alejarse con preocupación.

-Tranquila, él no hablará nada incorrecto – le dijo Harry.

-Si. De todas maneras... – susurró ella.

Al parecer los temores de Hermione no se hicieron realidad, ya que durante la cena tanto Ron como James hablaban animadamente sobre los dibujos que había hecho el niño con la caja de colores y acuarelas que le regaló el pelirrojo en navidad. Ron se sintió muy satisfecho que el regalo hubiera encantado a James.

Esa noche todos se acostaron temprano. Hermione le organizó a su hijo una cama en la habitación en la cual durmieron durante su anterior visita. Ron cerró la puerta de inmediato, ni siquiera se sintió que hubiera encendido su televisión para ver algo, ya que diez minutos después estaba roncando.

-Venirme a echar la culpa a mí – murmuró Hermione, mirando la puerta de su amigo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Tiene que justificar su descuido de alguna forma – argumentó Harry, tomándole la mano y llevándola a su habitación.

-Si, pero tú no me has echado la culpa de tus síntomas – observó Hermione, cerrando la puerta –. Harry...

-Dime.

-Ya le envié mis escritos al señor Burke.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Harry, sonriendo –. ¿Y cuántos les enviaste?

-Quince pergaminos.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Por qué tantos? – preguntó él.

-Porque son columnas que realicé de diferentes áreas de la transformación – explicó Hermione. Harry negó con la cabeza mientras ella le daba la espalda para ponerse su pijama.

-¿Y cuándo se los enviaste? – preguntó minutos después, acomodándose en la cama.

-El viernes en la mañana, a primera hora – contestó Hermione, abrigándose en sus brazos –. Tuvo que ser así para que a _Argos_ le rindiera el viaje.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos de inmediato y a la mañana siguiente los besos de Hermione lo despertaron. El panorama que Harry tenía por delante aquel día hacía que su respiración fuera más densa de lo normal y que en ocasiones los latidos del corazón le dolieran. Estaba muerto de miedo. Lo único que aminoró un poco ése sentimiento fue que Hermione lo invitó a que se bañara con ella.

-Si, hace mucho me recriminaste que no lo hubiera hecho – comentó Harry, recordando que en el colegio ella se lo había dicho, precisamente el día que engendraron a James.

-Pues yo pienso hacerte pagar cada uno de tus desplantes – repuso Hermione, divertida. Estaba recostada sobre su pecho, disfrutando del agua cálida de la bañera.

-No me asustes – le advirtió Harry, temeroso.

-Es un comentario sarcástico, Harry – dijo Hermione, pellizcándole las rodillas.

-De todas maneras – susurró él al cabo de unos segundos. Puso las manos en sus senos, los masajeó y le beso el cuello.

Antes de medio día él, Hermione y James se despidieron de Ron (éste seguía en la cama, con las sábanas tapándole la cabeza) porque almorzarían en la casa de los padres de ella. Fueron en la mini-van de Harry y mientras más se acercaba, él más aferraba las manos al timón. Resultó que los padres de Hermione vivían en Watford, al norte de Londres, así que el viaje duró más de una hora pese a que no tuvieron que pasar por la capital. Harry no podía creer lo cerca que estuvo de la casa de Hermione ya que el Valle de Godric queda en Sunbury a un poco más de cincuenta kilómetros de Warford.

Cuando Hermione le indicó estacionar frente a un edificio de apartamentos, Harry sintió cómo se le encogía el estomago. Al apagar el auto fue incapaz de despegar las manos del timón, era como si hubieran sido pegadas en la fábrica de automóviles. Hermione puso sus manos sobre las de él y con caricias logró que relajara los dedos para después retirarlas.

Ingresaron al edificio. James se puso a dar saltos de contento cuando estuvieron en el ascensor, donde Hermione hundió el numero 4. Al salir de allí un pasillo pintado de blanco los recibió, con dos puertas a cada lado. Avanzaron hasta la que indicaba el número 421 y Hermione llamó a ella tres veces.

-Tranquilo – le dijo a Harry –, todo saldrá bien.


	26. Capítulo 26

**26**

CONOCIENDO A LOS GRANGER 

La puerta se abrió con una lentitud terrorífica y ante ellos estaba una señora de cabello castaño y ondulado, con unas cuantas hebras blancas pintadas en él; al verlos sonrió dejando al descubierto unos incisivos más largos de lo común y James se abrazó a su estómago.

-¡Buela, buela! – chilló el niño, abrazándose tan fuerte a su estomago que la señora se ahogó.

-Ya, ya te vi – repuso la madre de Hermione con la voz ahogada, aunque no había dejado de sonreír –. Veo que estás más fuerte.

-Es que soy un héroe – le informó James. Su abuela arqueó las cejas.

-Y tu fluidez vocal a aumentado – observó ella, acariciándole la cabeza.

-¿Mi, qué?

-Trata de decirte que puedes hablar mejor – le aclaró Hermione –. Hola, mamá.

-Hola, cariño – le dijo su madre con dulzura, abrazándola –. Luces preciosa.

Hermione se ruborizó ante el comentario de su madre. Luego ésta miró a Harry con curiosidad.

-Mamá... ¿recuerdas a Harry? – dijo Hermione con timidez –. El padre de James...

-Claro, claro – La madre de Hermione le tendió la mano con amabilidad –. Mucho gusto, soy Helen.

-Harry – balbuceó él, estrechándole la mano.

-¿Por qué tiemblas? – le preguntó Helen un tanto desconcertada.

-Por el frío – dijo Harry con rapidez.

-Cierto, qué descortés... sigan, sigan.

Después que los tres ingresaron, la madre de Hermione cerró la puerta. Los recibió una sala pequeña, con muebles minúsculos, aunque muy bien decorada (todo muggle). El piso era completamente alfombrado y en las tres paredes que rodeaban la sala estaban colgados cientos de cuadros pequeños, algunos de ellos eran fotografías, otros eran pinturas. Se quitaron los abrigos y los colocaron en un perchero al lado de la puerta. Helen los invitó a sentarse y así lo hicieron, Harry y Hermione juntos, y James en el regazo de su abuela.

-Tu padre no se demora – le dijo a Hermione –. Fue a comprar unos ingredientes para el almuerzo que se me habían olvidado.

-Ya me parecía extraño que él no estuviera aquí – comentó Hermione.

Estuvieron hablando unos minutos más, en los cuales Harry estuvo completamente mudo. Helen le contó a Hermione los últimos acontecimientos de su consulta odontológica que debido a la temporada invernal eran muy pocos los pacientes que tenían. Después, la madre de Hermione se levantó para ofrecerles té y James la acompañó.

-¿Quieres? – le preguntó Hermione a Harry en voz baja, mostrándole un frasquito que había sacado de uno de los bolsillos de su suéter.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Filtro de paz.

-Hermione – exclamó Harry con la voz ahogada, sorprendido ante su osadía.

-¿Qué? – inquirió ella, susurrando –. No pretenderás que les demos la noticia así como así.

-No me vas a decir que utilizaste eso...

-Cuando les informé lo de James – complemento ella –. Si, lo hice, y gracias a esto – Agitó el frasquito, mostrándoselo – todo fue más fácil.

-Si quieres, pues dárselas – repuso Harry –, pero yo no lo pienso tomar.

-Harry, no seas tonto... Lo necesitas, estás pálido y temblando.

-Es por el frío – mintió Harry, cruzándose de brazos y muy interesado en un cuadro pintado en carbón.

-Como quieras – susurró Hermione, dándose por vencida y yendo a la cocina.

Harry la vio marcharse para después posar sus ojos en el comedor. Allí, un frutero muy bonito, lleno de manzanas, bananas y mandarinas le llamó la atención. Quizás fueron los nervios del momento o simplemente estaba alucinando, pero hubiera jurado que una de las manzanas levitó un par de centímetros sobre las demás frutas. En ese momento se oyó el tintineo de unas llaves, seguido del ruido que produce una puerta al abrirse. El padre de Hermione ingresó en el apartamento con un poco de dificultad. Estaba muy bien abrigado, tenía el cabello castaño, estaba usando orejeras y entre las manos sostenía una bolsa de papel con muchas cosas. Harry tragó saliva cuando el hombre fijó su vista en él.

-Buenas tardes – le dijo Harry con una voz mucho más gruesa que la que él hubiera deseado –. Permítame y le ayudo.

-Gracias – repuso el señor Granger, entregándole la bolsa.

Pesaba bastante para tratarse solo de unos cuantos ingredientes que se le habían olvidado a la madre de Hermione. El señor Granger se quitó las orejeras, la bufanda y el abrigo, mientras Harry ingresaba en la cocina para dejar la bolsa de compras. Allí estaban bastante apretujados Hermione, James y su madre. Harry le entregó la bolsa a Helen y les anunció que el padre de Hermione había llegado.

-¿Christopher... qué pasó con el queso de Búfalo? – le preguntó su esposa luego de haberlo besado.

-Estaba agotado, lo siento – contestó el señor Granger, sentándose cómodamente sobre el sofá, donde James se le abalanzó al pecho –. Además a James no le gusta.

-¡Papá! – lo recriminó Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

Él no le prestó atención y se puso a hablar con James sobre la Liga Premier Inglesa. Helen puso sobre la mesa de la sala la bandeja con la tetera y varias tasas y Hermione puso la bandeja con galletas. El señor Granger extendió la mano para tomar la tasa más lejana a la tetera, pero Hermione lo detuvo:

-No, papá, esa es la de Harry – Su padre la miró sorprendido –. Es que tiene unas gotas de remedio para su anemia – explicó ella.

-Bueno, eso explica su palidez – susurró el padre de Hermione tomando otra taza.

Tomaron los primeros sorbos de té con bastante formalismo, James se limitó a comerse una galleta. De pronto, Hermione miró de reojo a sus padres, cuya expresión ahora era mucho más relajada y serena. Harry comprendió de inmediato que el Filtro de Paz había echo efecto, pero él seguía igual, si duda Hermione había cumplido con su palabra y no le había puesto a él.

-James, por qué no vas a jugar con tu camión de bomberos mientras está el almuerzo – le dijo Hermione.

El niño asintió de inmediato y desapareció por un pequeño corredor. La madre de Hermione tomó una galleta y al morderla y masticarla preguntó con sencillez:

-¿Desde cuando están juntos?

Hermione tomó la mano de Harry y la apretó.

-Desde hace poco – contestó él.

-¿Y cuánto es poco? – preguntó la madre de Hermione distraídamente, para después sorber otro poco de su té.

-Desde Diciembre, mamá – especificó Hermione.

-Si, es relativamente poco – dijo el padre de Hermione, cruzándose de piernas y estirando los brazos –. Hermione nos explicó lo que ocurrió antes, muchacho – le dijo a Harry, mirándolo atentamente –, una decisión bastante insensata, teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias que tuvo que pagar Hermione.

-Que tuvimos que pagar los dos – le aclaró Harry.

-Si, y no dudo que tu también hayas sufrido por todo eso – repuso el señor Granger serenamente –. Pero en estos casos siempre es la mujer quien lucha y padece, más cuando crees que el padre de la criatura es un canalla que se ha burlado de su hija...

-Cierto, cierto – coincidió la madre de Hermione, asintiendo y mordiendo otro pedazo de galleta.

-Te podrás imaginar la confusión que reinó en la casa cuando Hermione nos llegó con la noticia – comentó el padre de Hermione. Harry asintió –. Primero nos resulta bruja, nosotros no conocíamos nada de su mundo y fue un tanto extraño tener que verla partir todos los años y verla regresar en verano con cientos de cosas rarísimas que aprendió en un colegio rarísimo. Luego, cuando por fin creímos que llevaría una vida "normal", nos da la noticia de su embarazo...

-Ese día le tejí el primer gorrito al bebé, ¿recuerdas? – le dijo Helen a su esposo.

-Si, claro que lo recuerdo. Y cuando le preguntamos por el padre, o sea, por ti, nos dio una explicación que creímos hasta hace poco, incluida ella... y al final resultó ser un brillante plan de tu parte para que Hermione no corriera peligro.

-Créame que lo hice para evitar que Hermione sufriera en manos de Voldemort – lo interrumpió Harry. Le parecía bastante extraño pronunciar su nombre y no ver reacción de miedo en las personas que lo oían.

-Claro, claro, y en parte te entiendo – dijo el señor Granger con una tranquilidad desconcertante –, pero si entre los dos hubieran hablado de esto desde el principio se habrían evitado muchos problemas, ¿no creen?

Hermione miró a su padre detenidamente, Harry comprendió que ella no esperaba un sermón de parte de él.

-Hermione no tomó la decisión más adecuada en ocultarte del embarazo – intervino Helen, dejando sobre la mesa su taza de té –. Nosotros estuvimos en desacuerdo desde el principio... Por lo menos debías hacerte responsable del bebé aportando para sus gastos y esas cosas... Pero Dios nos dio una hija tan terca y orgullosa que no aceptó argumento alguno para cambiar de decisión. La mayoría de sus planes se aplazaron por esto, incluido ese del movimiento de elfos.

Harry y Hermione se miraron durante unos segundos, antes de que el señor Granger prosiguiera.

-No estuvo nada bien lo que ambos hicieron el día que Hermione se marchó del país – opinó, mirándolos con seriedad –. Tú, muchacho, por reaccionar de una manera tan impulsiva y tú, Hermione, por esconderte.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, visiblemente ofendida.

-No me mires así, jovencita, que te estoy diciendo la verdad – replicó el señor Granger con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Indudablemente si Hermione no los hubiera hechizado con el Filtro de Paz, en medio de la sala se estuviera gestando el principio de una batalla de titanes –. Y a ti, muchacho, te digo que te faltaron pantalones para buscarlos... Tardaste mucho.

Harry bajó la mirada, muerto de vergüenza.

-Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió mucho el cariño que te tomó James en tan poco tiempo – continuó el padre de Hermione –, eso me da a entender que no eres una mala persona y que has influido de manera muy positiva en el niño.

-Ya pronuncia la ere – le informó la señora Granger a su esposo con mucho entusiasmo.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, ahora dijo: héroe.

-Eso merece un postre extra – opinó el padre de Hermione con solemnidad –. Siguiendo con ustedes dos, ¿nos quieren informar cuáles son los planes que tienen?... porque todavía no veo que vivan juntos.

-Estamos en eso – le dijo Harry.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó la madre de Hermione.

-Mira, mamá – intervino Hermione luego de respirar con profundidad –, tú sabes que yo no pienso moverme de Estados Unidos si no tengo un trabajo estable aquí...

-Si sigues pensando de esa manera nunca te moverás de allá – observó su padre.

-¿Y por qué no te vas tu a vivir allá? – le propuso la señora Granger a Harry.

-Por el trabajo de Harry, mamá – le contestó Hermione antes que él lo hiciera –. Para mi es más fácil encontrar algo aquí... y ya estamos en esas.

-Pues, si me permites, eso lo veo difícil – le dijo su madre –. Tu trabajo en la revista es de los mejores que puede haber en el mundo mágico. No solo escribes lo que te gusta, sino que además participas en la edición y la impresión de cada número... ¿Cómo puedes encontrar algo que iguale eso?

-Por que Harry me ayuda – le aclaró Hermione –. Él es una personalidad en el mundo mágico, mamá, y gracias a Harry el director de la revista aquí en Inglaterra decidió ver mis escritos.

-Vaya, eres rápida.

-No solo es por ser rápidos, sino por ser prácticos – les dijo Harry. Los padres de Hermione lo miraron con detenimiento.

-La razón por la cual estamos acá no es solo para informarles que Harry y yo tenemos una relación – les aclaró Hermione, atrayendo la atención de sus padres. Respiró profundo y añadió –: Estoy embarazada.

-¡Otra vez! – exclamó su madre, entre sorprendida y exasperada –. ¿Tenemos que acostumbrarnos a que cada cinco años nos vengas con ese tipo de noticias?

-Por supuesto que no – replicó Hermione, fastidiada.

-¿Y me imagino que planearán casarse? – siguió la señora Granger, sin prestar atención a las quejas de su hija.

-Todavía no – afirmó Harry.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó la señora Granger, sorprendida.

-Lo más probable es que Hermione aún no quiera – apuntó con mucho acierto el señor Granger –, o que le haya pedido tiempo para pensar las cosas.

-¿Eso es cierto? – preguntó la señora Granger, esta vez a su hija. Hermione asintió –. ¡Vaya! – susurró, recostando su espalda sobre el sofá –. Bueno, si al menos lo estás pensando... ¿Y a quién le tengo que rezar para que te salga lo del trabajito?

Después de hablar por más de una hora con los padres de Hermione, el almuerzo resultó más agradable de lo que Harry pronosticaba. Disfrutó mucho del pernil relleno que le ofreció la madre de Hermione, mientras James le contaba a sus abuelos todo lo referente a sus nuevas aventuras como héroe, incluida la suspensión resiente que tenía en la escuela. Harry se sorprendió al ver la indignadísima expresión en el rostro del señor y la señora Granger, que resultaron opinar igual que Ron. De todas maneras se pusieron muy contentos cuando se enteraron que sería niña.

-Mi tía está buscando "nombles" bonitos "pala" hermanita – les dijo James a sus abuelos, cuando disfrutaban del postre – y yo lo voy a "escogel".

Después de padecer de una tarde con tranquilo sermón, los tres regresaron a la casa de Harry casi al atardecer. Se llevaron una sorpresa cuando al entrar en ella Crookshanks los recibió maullando y enroscándose en sus piernas.

-¿Libby... aquí? – se extrañó Hermione, mientras Harry cerraba la puerta.

Los tres subieron para buscarla en el segundo piso, y mientras más avanzaban iban escuchando con mayor claridad la voz de la muchacha que exclamaba: "levántate, levántate"

-Creo que viene de la habitación de Ron – susurró Harry.

Los tres fueron hasta allí, la puerta estaba medio abierta, pudiendo ver perfectamente a Libby arrodillada sobre la cama de Ron, mientras él se tapaba la cabeza con una almohada, acostado boca abajo.

-Arriba, Ron – le insistía Libby, saltando sobre el colchón –. Es importante, necesito de tu opinión.

-Déjame dormir – gruñía él.

-No – replicaba Libby, testaruda, y saltando sobre la cama –. Es en serio, es importante.

De pronto, James terminó de abrir la puerta y se abalanzó sobre la cama de Ron antes que Harry o Hermione lo detuvieran. Se paró sobre el colchón, al lado de su tía, y se puso a saltar.

-"Aliba", Ron – gritó James a todo pulmón, saltando. Libby lo miró con una sonrisa, saltando ella también.

-Tengo sueño – gritó Ron en falso sollozo.

Libby colocó sus manos sobre el colchón, saltando como si fuera un perrito. James no había dejado de hacerlo. En un último intento porque lo dejaran en paz, Ron tomó su varita mágica y se dio la vuelta para apuntar a alguno de los dos. Harry se abalanzó sobre James, a tiempo para cogerlo en el aire y alejarse unos cuantos pasos antes que Ron exclamara:

-Succio di mora.

¡SPLAS! Un líquido morado y espeso le dio de lleno a Libby en la cara, logrando que inclinara un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás debido al impacto. Al percatarse de su acción, Ron se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizado ante el espectáculo que había causado. Parecía que el sueño se esfumó por completo.

Libby se recompuso. Por su suéter color blanco escurrían enormes gotas del líquido. Con sus manos se limpió los ojos, mientras le decía a Ron:

-¿Eres idiota o qué?

-Lo siento – se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo –. Yo apunté a James, no a ti.

-¿Cómo? – inquirió Hermione, furiosa.

Tomó uno de los cojines del suelo y fue directo hasta Ron, pegándole con él en la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

-¿Cómo te atreves si quiera en intentar atacar a mi hijo? – decía ella, sin dejar de pegarle –. ¡Aprovechado, ¡oportunista!.

-¡Harry, ayúdame! – exclamó Ron desesperado y protegiéndose la cabeza con ambas manos –. ¡Me quiere matar!

Harry dejó a James en el suelo, y fue hasta donde Hermione, tomándola de un brazo y alejándola de su amigo. La chica seguía dando cojinazos al aire, esperando que uno de ellos alcanzara la cabeza de Ron.

-Hermione, tranquilízate – le aconsejó Harry, mientras tomaba la mano en la que ella tenía el cojín y arrebatándoselo, lo tiró al suelo.

-No es para tanto – se defendió Ron. Tenía la cara muy roja, tanto como su cabello.

-Ya me dirás que no es para tanto – dijo Hermione en tono mordaz –. Con que vuelvas a intentar lanzarle algo a mi hijo, te juro que me las pagas.

-Sabe "lico" – dijo James, chupándose el dedo índice. Lo pasó por el rostro de Libby y le preguntó –: ¿Qué es?

-Jugo de mora – contestó Libby. Sacó su varita y exclamó apuntándose con ella –: Fregotego.

En unos cuantos segundos el aspecto de Libby era impecable.

-Ves, no era nada – le dijo Ron a Hermione de mal humor.

-Bueno – intervino Harry mirando a Libby para que entre Ron y Hermione no se armara una de sus típicas discusiones –, para qué era ese alboroto que estabas armando.

-Es que tengo una amplia lista de nombres para la bebé – dijo Libby con una mirada brillante.

-¿Para eso me querías levantar? – inquirió Ron bastante indignado.

-Si – repuso Libby sin inmutarse –, necesitaba de tu opinión antes de darle una lista definitiva a Hermione y Harry.

-Yo "quielo" saber – gritó James con entusiasmo.

Libby chilló y se abalanzó sobre el niño, recostándose ambos sobre la cama y abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras James gritaba desesperadamente.

-Ya son muchas palabras que dices bien – observó Libby, incorporándose y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. James se había quedado acostado, recuperando el aliento –. La lista la traje conmigo – le dijo a los adultos. Sacó del bolsillo trasero de su jean un papelito cuadrado y lo desdobló varias veces, hasta quedar del tamaño de un libro grande –. Los dividí por iniciales para que quedara más fácil y ordenado y voy a hacer hincapié en los que más me gustaron para que tengan preferencia a la hora de elegir.

Ron bufó, adentrándose nuevamente entre sus sábanas. Harry con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un par de asientos, para que Hermione y él se sentaran. Libby se sentó al estilo Buda al lado de Ron y James siguió acostado, tratando de sobrevivir.

-Voy a comenzar por la A: Adela, Adelaida, Akela, Almendra, Alcantarilla (mentiras, mentiras), Amelia, Amalfi, Anastasia...

La lista resultó ser bastante extensa. Libby parecía no cansarse de decir y decir nombres, algunos bastante comunes, otros bastante anormales. La chica no se inmutaba cuando Harry o Hermione abrían notablemente los ojos al escuchar nombres como Kimberliyuldobanely, Mayerlinger y Demetria. Ni siquiera los bufidos de burla de Ron lograban intimidar a la muchacha.

-Por unanimidad hay cinco nombres que nos gustaron – dijo Libby muy contenta, anotando en un espacio sobrante de la interminable lista –. Está Lelee – Ron soltó otro bufido –, Joan, Lara, Charlotte y Daphne.

-Joan – dijo James levantando la mano.

-A mi me gusta Charlotte – opinó Hermione – Es un nombre de categoría.

-Lelee es mejor – intervino Harry –. Al pronunciarlo suena como el de mi madre.

-Yo digo que Lara – lo interrumpió Libby –. Como la arqueóloga Lara Croft...

-¿Esa no es la de un videojuego? – le preguntó Hermione.

-Si, y es muy famosa – repuso Libby con solemnidad.

-Joan – repitió James, levantando la otra mano para hacerse notar.

Siguieron tratando de tomar una decisión definitiva por otros veinte minutos. Cada uno argumentaba las razones por las cuales habían elegido cada nombre, aunque James solo argumentaba que el de Joan se parecía al suyo. Aún así el niño no se rindió y trataba de imponer su opinión por encima de las demás. Ron se dedicó a dar vueltas sobre su cama, gruñendo y bufando constantemente por la falta de respeto hacía él y su cansancio. Llegó un punto en el que el pelirrojo no lo aguantó más y de muy mal humor se sentó, fulminándolos a todos con la mirada.

-¿Tanto problema por un nombre? – les espetó –. Escríbanlos en papelitos, échenlos en una bolsa y saquen uno al azar... y se quitan el problema de encima.

-No señor – le dijo Libby –. Esto es muy importante, por si no lo sabías con el nombre que escojamos será conocida durante toda la vida.

-Entonces díganle: niña, y punto – les sugirió Ron con un dejo de desespero.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza, Ron? – le preguntó Hermione muy asombrada.

-Tengo un mundo mucho más sencillo y feliz que el de ustedes cuatro – contestó su amigo, señalándolos –. Decidan rápido y fuera de aquí – Se puso la almohada en la cara, dejándose caer nuevamente.

-No creo que los papelitos sea buena idea – susurró Harry pensativamente –. Qué tal que salga un nombre que no nos guste – agregó, mirando a Hermione.

-Bueno, hay tiempo suficiente para escoger uno entre los cinco finalistas, ¿no? – observó Hermione.

-No, Hermione – la contradijo Libby –. Es bueno escoger un nombre de inmediato. Ya sabes lo que dicen en Discovery Healt...

-¡Dios mío! – gritó Ron a través de su almohada, desesperado –. ¿Qué he hecho, dime? – Volvió a sentarse y con chispas en los ojos les dijo –: Harmony.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron los adultos al unísono.

-El nombre – dijo Ron –. No se ponen de acuerdo, pues bueno... Harry más Hermione, le restas unas letras y queda Harmony.

Harry, Hermione y Libby lo miraron con atención.

-¡Harmony! – gritó James, saltando sobre la cama.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, sonriendo, luego miraron a Libby que estaba debatiendo consigo misma. No se sabía exactamente, pero parecía sufrir un dilema en abalanzarse sobre James o abalanzarse sobre Ron.

-¿Satisfechos? – preguntó Ron, levantando una ceja.

-Harmony Potter – dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez, aprobando el nombre.

En ese momento Libby se abalanzó sobre Ron, tumbándolo en la cama. James en medio de sus saltos hizo lo mismo, cayendo en el estómago del pelirrojo y sacándole el aire.

-Ahora si me muero – musitó Ron.

-Harmony es un nombre precioso, ¿no crees? – le dijo Hermione a Harry, mientras éste encendía la chimenea de su habitación.

-Si, y quién se imaginaría que se le ocurriría a Ron – repuso Harry, luego de encenderla con un movimiento de su varita.

En cuanto Harry se retiró de allí Crookshanks se acurrucó frente a ella, dejando desparramada por el suelo su peluda cola.

La noche estaba muy fría, nevaba con mucha intensidad. Hedwig y Pigwedgeon estaban encerradas en sus jaulas, en la cocina, para que no padecieran del clima. La ventana estaba muy empañada, con la nieve cubriendo el alfeizar. James ya se había acostado a dormir, lo haría con Libby, pero ella se quedó con Ron jugando un rato en la X-Box, aprovechando que al pelirrojo le espantaron el sueño.

-¿Mañana a qué hora te vas? – preguntó Harry, tratando de acomodarse mejor con la almohada.

-A medio día – contestó Hermione –. Mañana James regresa a la escuela.

-¿Cómo crees que lo traten los niños después de la suspensión?

-Con lo que vimos el jueves, lo más probable es que lo reciban con honores – opinó Hermione con preocupación.

Cuando despertó aún en la noche, Harry no supo cuantas horas estuvo dormido. Por la parte baja de su puerta se colaba una luz que centellaba con bastante frecuencia. Al principio se imaginó que Ron estaría lanzándole hechizos a alguien, cuando recordó que su amigo estaba jugando y de allí nadie lo paraba. Con una pereza tremenda, se levantó para decirle a su amigo que durmiera, ya estaría a punto de amanecer y después el pelirrojo se quejaba de no dormir lo suficiente.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de su amigo se sorprendió al ver a James sentado entre Ron y Libby. Los dos adultos estaban bastante concentrados moviendo todos los botones de sus controles y en cuanto James se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, haciéndose el dormido.

-¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas? – inquirió Harry con el ceño fruncido. Avanzó hasta el niño y lo cargó.

-No tengo sueño...

-¿Y ustedes permiten que a estas horas de la madrugada deambule? – les preguntó a unos concentrados Ron y Libby.

-Párala – dijo Ron, luego miró a Harry –. De madrugada no hay nada. Son casi las once de la noche.

-De todas maneras – les dijo Harry, sorprendido –, él debe estar durmiendo a estas horas.

-Perdona, fue mi culpa – intervino Libby –, pero no podía dejar que Ron me ganara, lo siento. Dame a James y voy y lo acuesto.

-No, yo lo hago – repuso Harry, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

-No tengo sueño – repitió James en un susurro.

Harry no dijo nada. Ingresó en la habitación que ocupaba el niño y lo acostó en la cama más pequeña. Al cubrirlo con las sábanas se sentó a su lado y no se levantó de allí hasta que el niño se durmió.

-James, comenzó Bob Esponja – dijo Harry en voz baja. Pero el niño no se movió. Por fin estaba dormido.

Durante el resto de la semana Harry asistió muy juicioso a sus fisioterapias, las últimas que necesitaría para que le dieran completamente de alta. También tenía que acomodar nuevamente sus horarios porque los entrenamientos de quidditch reiniciaban a la semana siguiente. Al comunicarse con Hermione durante ese tiempo comprobó, para sorpresa suya, que ella tenía razón referente al recibimiento que le harían los compañeritos de estudio a James. Fue aplaudido con mucho entusiasmo el lunes cuando ingresó a clase y a partir de entonces no lo dejaban solo en ningún momento, especialmente en el recreo, para que los bravucones y buscapleitos fueran tras él en busca de revancha. Según las propias palabras de Hermione, lo que organizaron fue un bloque de protección.

El viernes, después de finalizar con la última fisioterapia, el doctor Morgan le ofreció un trago de champagne, para brindar por su recuperación. Harry la aceptó, dividido por el asombro y la diversión. Al llegar a casa, Ron lo recibió con un suculento almuerzo, enviado por la señora Weasley, para celebrar por el mismo motivo y cuando estaba disfrutando de él, una llamada telefónica lo obligó a interrumpir su maravilloso deleite.

-¡Que bien que ya hayas terminado con eso! – le dijo Hermione con entusiasmo.

-La otra semana reiniciamos los entrenamientos de quidditch – le informó Harry.

-¿Y para cuándo tienes el primer partido?

-Sábado 14 de febrero, ¿por qué?

-Porque he recibido una lechuza hace poco – contestó ella – y me aceptaron en la revista La Transformación Moderna.


	27. Capítulo 27

**27**

**UNA NUEVA CIUDAD**

Los días anteriores al viaje de Hermione resultaron ser una completa locura. Primero, Harry tuvo que encargarse de buscar una escuela para James, que quedara cerca de la casa de ambos (Hermione se instalaría primero con sus padres), y cuyas instalaciones fueran las adecuadas para la sana recreación del niño. Ron no dejaba de burlarse ante la petición de Hermione, ya que la veía completamente absurda e innecesaria ("es algo tan obvio, para qué tiene que decírtelo" le decía el pelirrojo). Por fin encontró una que cumplía con todas las exigencias de Hermione, aunque era una escuela privada, aún así no le importó pagar un poco más por la educación de niño si con esto garantizaba que lo que le enseñaban era lo más adecuado y lo mejor para su edad.

Segundo, un par de días antes del reinicio de los entrenamientos de quidditch Harry tuvo que quedarse en New York para adelantar todos los documentos referentes al cambio de apellido de James y los permisos para sacarlo del país, ya que por documentación en su escuela en Inglaterra, tenía que presentar un certificado que estaba cursando estudios en Estados Unidos y si aparecía sin sus documentos de viaje muggles tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones, así que no les quedaba más de otra que viajar en avión.

-Los "aliones" son lentos, Hermione – observó Ron mientras etiquetaba una caja pequeña, con las pertenencias de James. Era el domingo anterior al inicio de los entrenamientos –. Te demorarás muchísimo en llegar.

-Son necesarios, Ron – replicó Hermione de manera cansina, ya le había explicado quince veces las razones por las cuales viajarían así –. No podemos presentarnos en la escuela del niño como por arte de magia.

Libby estaba en una esquina de la habitación de James, guardando sus carritos y muñecos más pequeños. Los ponía en la caja con delicadeza y lentitud, suspirando y echándoles una mirada de melancolía.

-¿Sabes, yo una vez viajé en uno – le informó Ron.

-¿En serio?

-Si, y lo que más me gustó fue cuando convulsionó por la turbulencia.

-Eso no es cierto – lo contradijo Harry –. Si te agarraste a la silla con fuerza, temiendo que el avión te dejara de cabeza.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, mirando a Ron con recelo. Se acercó a Libby y se sentó a su lado.

-Pero eso nada más fue en la primera sacudida – repuso Ron sin darle importancia –, porque después sí que lo disfruté.

-Si, hasta conquistaste… con titubeo y todo – recordó Harry.

Ron le lanzó una mirada fulminante alejándose de él. Se acercó a Libby y movió la mano, como si estuviera quitando un mugrecito.

-Shu, shu – le dijo a Hermione para que se levantara y le diera ese sitio a él.

-Nunca vas a dejar de ser grosero – gruñó ella, levantándose bastante indignada.

Ron tomó su lugar sin prestar atención a su queja y le dijo algo a Libby en voz baja.

-Harry… - le susurró Hermione, con una significativa mirada.

Ambos salieron de la habitación de James y fueron hasta la sala, donde el niño pintaba un dibujo que le habían dejado como tarea. _Crookshanks_ estaba echado a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Harry en cuanto tomaron asiento.

-Solo quería dejarlos solos, Libby le tiene mucha confianza. Desde que se enteró que nos vamos a entrado en una depresión – le explicó –. Por ella fuera esperaríamos a que los documentos del cambio de apellido de James estuvieran listos, y viajar en tres o cuatro meses… o quizás nunca. Está muy apegada a nosotros, en especial a James, y quedarse sola no era algo con lo que contaba.

Harry sintió una especial compasión hacia ella. Durante sus años de ausencia, Libby se había convertido en una especie de padre para James y un apoyo moral muy importante para Hermione. Imaginó que para ambos la falta de la compañía de Libby les sería muy notoria en Inglaterra. Había que agregar también que James no estaba del todo entusiasmado con la idea de vivir allá, y la razón era que llovía mucho.

-¿Nunca pensaste que pudiera volver a aparecer?

-Claro que lo pensé – aclaró Hermione – y al principio lo esperé… Pero como pasaba el tiempo y no aparecías.

-Bueno, yo traté de comunicarme contigo desde el principio – se defendió Harry –, pero no contestaste a ninguno de los mensajes que te envié con _Hedwig_.

-No debiste conformarte con enviarme mensajes con _Hedwig_. En ese entonces yo estaba muy dolida contigo, Harry, y simples mensajes vía lechuza no eran suficientes para que arregláramos este asunto. Por eso anteriormente te dije que te faltó decisión para buscarnos. Tenías que haber ido al Ministerio de Magia, al Departamento de Registro y Domicilio Mágico, donde te pudieran dar información sobre el lugar donde me encontraba…

-¿Se puede hacer eso? – preguntó Harry, atónito ante la información.

-Claro, ellos tienen una base de datos en la cual esta registrado la dirección de residencia de cualquier mago o bruja de la Gran Bretaña, no importa el lugar del mundo en el que se encuentre. Como es natural, mi domicilio en New York estaba allí y también el lugar donde trabajaba.

Harry se sintió tan estúpido ante su ignorancia del funcionamiento del Ministerio que no se preocupó en evitar exhalar un resoplido de exasperación.

-Pero eso ya pasó – comentó Hermione con optimismo –. Ahora estamos los tres…

-Cinco – aclaró James distraídamente.

-¿Cinco? – preguntaron Harry y Hermione a un tiempo, muy sorprendidos.

-Uno – dijo James señalando a _Crookshanks_ –, dos – Y se señaló a sí mismo –, "eles" – Señaló a Harry –, "cuatro" y cinco – dijo al final, señalando dos veces a Hermione.

La suave lluvia del lunes en la mañana no opacaron los ánimos del capitán de los Chudley Cannons, que recibió a los jugadores con una amplia sonrisa y con un nuevo plan táctico para poner en práctica.

-Me alegro mucho que todos estén bien porque así podremos entrenar como es debido, y claro, nuestro rendimiento será parejo – les dijo Ralph en el camerino –. Tengo planeado para este entrenamiento un corto juego…

-Si, estuve en Italia con mi familia – le contaba Kat a Devon en susurro, para que Ralph no se diera cuanta –, y déjame decirte que eso italianos son divinos. La bruja de los regalos, porque allá no es Papá Noel sino la bruja de los regalos, me dio unos zapatos divinos para la primavera. Yo tenía unas ganas enormes de estrenarlos, pero mis deditos se congelaban.

-Esa bruja debió de haberte traído un bozal – opinó Devon con solemnidad.

Kat le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo y cuando el chico se quejó Ralph se dio cuenta que no le estaban prestando atención.

-Katherine Williams – replicó Ralph con enojo. La chica paró de torturan a Devon, que estaba botado en risitas y se quedó mirando al capitán –, te juro que este año no te voy a pasar ni media, o prestas atención o te suspendo.

-No estoy haciendo nada – se defendió ella.

-Estas dejando de prestar atención y eso es algo – argumentó Ralph –. Además, estas distrayendo a Devon.

En cuanto lo nombraron el chico puso una cara de santurrón que arrancó las risas por lo bajo de todos.

-La conversación es entre dos – repuso Kat, un poco ofendida por la llamada de atención de la que estaba siendo víctima.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? – preguntó Ralph con sarcasmo, al parecer ya estaba arto de la actitud de la muchacha –. Él también recibirá su sermón, pero primero estas tú.

Al montar en su escoba e ir en busca de la snitch, Harry volvió a experimentar la agradable sensación de adrenalina en todo su cuerpo. Ya no había que temer por algún movimiento inesperado, porque su codo estaba completamente sano. El viento en su rostro, aunque sumamente frío, refrescaba esas ansias de libertad y control que tanto extrañó durante sus dos meses de inactividad. Voló en círculos sobre el estadio, algunas partes de las tribunas lucían escarchadas por el efecto de la nieve caída días atrás, las banderas alusivas al equipo estaban empapadas y parecían pegadas a los postes que las izaban; los jugadores volaban por el campo con mucho entusiasmo, pese a los gritos e instrucciones que Ralph sacó no se sabía de donde, mientras Katherine le lanzaba fulminantes miradas, aún resentida por el regaño que se ganó. Harry vio cuando la chica metía la mano por su túnica, seguramente empuñando su varita mágica y lista para lanzarle alguna maldición deformadora en cualquier momento.

Entonces la vio, volando al lado de la portería norte; pequeña y dorada, la escurridiza snitch se vanagloriaba entre dos de los postes mientras Mallo, el guardián suplente, no se daba ni por enterado que el objeto mágico rondaba por allí. Harry dirigió su escoba hasta allí, pero al parecer Franco también la había visto porque se dirigía al mismo lugar y estaba mucho más cerca que Harry. Estaba seguro que si Franco la atrapaba Ralph no dudaría en alinearlo como titular en su próximo partido oficial para la liga, y Hermione había insinuado que ella y James irían a verlo jugar. No, no podía permitirlo, ese partido era especial, más especial que cualquiera, James estaría viviendo en Inglaterra y Harry deseaba que lo viera jugar ya, de inmediato. Pegó su cuerpo al palo de la escoba para ganar mayor velocidad; respiró solo una vez, fuerte y profundo, porque de otra manera era imposible concentrarse. En fracciones de segundo que ni siquiera se alcanzan a contar, la velocidad de Harry aumentó logrando alcanzar a Franco. Estiró el brazo derecha sin titubear, abriendo la mano al máximo para tener más capacidad de agarre.

-No te me vas a escapar – susurró con malicia.

El brazo de Franco también estaba estirado al máximo, casi a la par con el de Harry. De pronto la snitch dobló a la izquierda de ambos, un ángulo perfecto para el lugar en el que iba Harry. Viró la _Nimbus 2-3D_ a la izquierda mucho más rápido que Franco y aprovechó la ventaja para tomar la escurridiza pelota.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien! – exclamó Ralph, muy contento al comprobar que el nivel de Harry seguía siendo tan bueno como siempre –. Así me gusta, Harry, que sigas siendo el de siempre. Ya decía yo que esa lesión no podía durar para siempre.

-Ya decía yo que tu lloradera no podía durar para siempre – comentó Devon por lo bajo, cuando fue hasta donde Harry y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, felicitándolo –: Bien por ese código.

-¿Código? – preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

-Si, es la mitad de tu brázigo, ¿no?

El entrenamiento finalizó al atardecer. Ralph se empecinó a jugar durante todo el día, únicamente con un receso para almorzar, pero los demás jugadores no pusieron reproches, ya que después de dos meses de inactividad bien les vino jugar un poco más de lo acostumbrado. Y no fue el único día, durante el resto de esa semana finalizaban de jugar poco después del medio día, pero, con el transcurrir de los días ya no les sentó en gracia.

Una vez finalizado el entrenamiento del sábado, Tommy se acercó a Harry para hablar con él.

-La verdad si me sorprendió mucho lo que dijo uno de los gemelos Weasley en su local – confesó Tommy –. Nunca pensé que tuvieras un hijo.

-Es una larga historia – dijo Harry –. ¿Los gemelos no te contaron algo?

-No, para nada, y menos delante de Tamara.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – se extrañó Harry –, si tu prima conocía la existencia de James.

-Pues si – repuso Tommy –, pero si hubieras visto la manera en que agarró a Ron para sacarle información sobre tu nuevo hijo me comprenderías, y seguramente por eso los Weasley no comentaron más, querían seguir intactos y como ella no les tiene la confianza que si le tiene a Ron…

-Voy a tener que hablar con ella – dijo Harry pensativamente. Avanzaron por el pasillo hacia el camerino e ingresaron en él –. ¿Y qué? ¿Le compraste a tu hermanita las gotas de lágrimas de cocodrilo?

-Si, y me arrepiento – dijo Tommy con pesadumbre –. Este año que ingrese a Hogwarts llevará cientos de Sortilegios Weasley…

-No te preocupes – lo tranquilizó Harry. Se sentó en una banca para quitarse los guantes y las botas –. Para ti es extraño porque en la escuela que estudiaste no estabas acostumbrado a ese tipo de ayudas didácticas, pero los Sortilegios Weasley son un artículo obligatorio de los útiles escolares de la nueva generación de Hogwarts… No me extrañaría que el día de mañana James llevara más sortilegios que pergaminos – agregó en voz baja.

El sábado en la mañana del fin de semana siguiente llegarían a Inglaterra Hermione y James. El vuelo estaba programado para aterrizar a las nueve de la mañana, pero Harry se despertó desde las cuatro y eso que había pedido el día libre. Se arregló con esmero, vistiéndose de elegante traje y corbata. Trató por todos lo medios, mágicos y muggles, para arreglarse el cabello, pero de nuevo fue completamente inútil. A la hora del desayuno no comió gran cosa, solo pudo pasar una tasa de té y una tostada, mientras _Hedwig_ y _Pigwedgeon_ aún dormitaban en sus jaulas debido al frío. Tomó el abrigo más elegante que tenía, era de color negro y se cubrió el cuello con una bufanda roja. Llegó al aeropuerto unos minutos después de las ocho y se sentó en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera con las manos ocupadas; en la derecha llevaba un delicado ramo de rosas y en la otra un muñeco de Bob Esponja. Miraba el clima por los grandes ventanales de la terminal cuando alguien le tocó el hombro con un poco de fuerza.

-Hola – le dijo Libby, sentándose a su lado –. ¿Hace mucho llegaste?

-Veinte minutos – contestó Harry, un poco sorprendido ante su presencia –. Es extraño verte aquí.

-Es que los despedí anoche en el JFK y vine a recibirlos… y también estoy acompañando a los padres de Hermione.

-¿Dónde están?

-Comprando café – dijo ella. Luego analizó a Harry con mayor detenimiento –. Estas muy bonito hoy.

-Oh, cállate – le espetó él, burlándose.

-Quieres impresionarla para que se enamore más de ti – dijo la chica con cariño, como si estuviera hablando con un muñeco de Winnie The Pooh.

-Tal vez – reconoció Harry con timidez.

-¡Oye, ¿Por qué la duda? – lo recriminó Libby. Tomó al muñeco de Bob Esponja y lo abrazó, sentándolo en su regazo –. Sus padres nunca pudieron convencerla para que regresara, pero apareces tú y no duda un solo segundo en enviar sus escritos y aplicar para un empleo aquí… - Suspiró y miró con melancolía la pista de aterrizaje, donde un avión de dos pisos estaba correteando.

Harry la miró durante unos segundos, realmente parecía muy triste.

-Te voy a ayudar – le dijo.

-¿A qué? – preguntó ella.

-A que consigas un trabajo aquí.

Libby abrió los ojos y la boca en una proporción descomunal. Se abalanzó sobre Harry, dispuesta a darle uno de aquellos abrazos desbaratadores que le daba a James cada vez que el niño pronunciaba una nueva palabra con ere y seguramente también chillaría. Pero a última hora se contuvo y prefirió estrujar el muñeco.

-No te apachurro porque ya estas muy despeinado – se justificó ella.

Los padres de Hermione llegaron a los pocos segundos, ambos muy bien abrigados y con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja, les dieron tazas de de café a Harry y Libby y los cuatro esperaron juntos a que el avión aterrizara.

A las nueve en punto, un avión blanco con inscripciones de British Airways aterrizó en la pista número tres. En cuanto estacionó, Libby tomó a Harry de la solapa su abrigo, arrastrándolo hasta la sala de equipajes. Corrió como loca por medio terminal, con el muñeco de Bob Esponja en una mano y arrastrando a Harry de la otra.

-Toma – le dijo ella cuando se ubicaron estratégicamente para ver cuando Hermione y James tomaran las maletas, le pasó el muñeco, pegándole con él en el estomago.

-Estuviste a punto de ahogarme – le reclamó Harry, acomodándose nuevamente la ropa y enderezando sus gafas.

-Desagradecido. Gracias a mi llegamos a tiempo.

Los padres de Hermione llegaron luego de un par de minutos, ni siquiera había salido el primer pasajero con su equipaje. Poco a poco la gente fue saliendo, la gran mayoría con cara de sueño y bostezando. A algunos de ellos los recibían comitivas enteras con letreros y globos de bienvenida. A medida que pasaban los minutos y la salida de personas se hacía más numerosa, Harry se llenaba de más ansiedad.

-No destroces las florecitas – le susurró Libby.

Harry bajó la mirada, en realidad el ramo estaba milagrosamente intacto.

-¡Allí están! – le murmuró Libby en tono apremiante, y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para darle una suave zarandeada.

Después de lanzarle una mirada de exasperación, Harry dirigió su vista nuevamente a la sala de equipajes. Hermione miraba atentamente cuando pasaban las maletas, fijándose con detenimiento cuales eran las suyas, James estaba aferrado a su pierna derecha con la cabeza inclinada sobre la misma. Ambos estaban abrigados y llevaban gorros en la cabeza. El corazón de Harry se aceleró cuando Hermione y James atravesaban la puerta de salida, acompañados por un señor bastante entrado en años que empujaba el carrito de las maletas. Harry pretendía ir a su encuentro, pero los padres de Hermione se le adelantaron, atravesándose en su camino. Por una jugada maestra, hecha no se sabe cómo, James los esquivó a tiempo y salió a correr en dirección a Harry. Él, antes que Libby lo hiciera, corrió hasta James y lo cargó en brazos.

-¡Bienvenido! – le susurró Harry. James se prendió a su cuello con fuerza.

-Tengo "hamble" – se limitó a decir el niño.

Hermione se dedicó a abrazar a sus padres a la vez, mientras el señor que llevaba el carrito de las maletas se quedó estacionado, leyendo una revista muggle.

-Es para ti – le dijo Harry a James, mostrándole el muñeco de Bob Esponja e intentando por todos los medios que el ramo de rosas no se le cayera.

El niño abrió los ojos como platos y abrazó al muñeco con una rapidez que desconcertó a Harry. Pronto Hermione se reunió con ellos y Harry la recibió con un abrazo, mientras sostenía a James con el brazo izquierdo abrazó a Hermione con la brazo derecho. Luego le dio un tímido beso en los labios y le entregó el ramo de rosas.

-Están muy lindas, gracias. ¿Las encantaste?

-No – respondió Harry –. Con el clima que tenemos no era necesario… ¿nos vamos?

Los seis, acompañados por el señor que manejaba el carrito de las maletas fueron hasta el estacionamiento. Primero llegaron al automóvil de los padres de Hermione, que era muy parecido al que ella tenía en New York, pero de color negro. James quiso viajar con sus abuelos y Libby se le pegó. Como el automóvil de Harry era más grande, él se ofreció a llevar las maletas, que eran tres y pequeñas.

-¿No son muy pocas? – comentó él luego de pagarle al maletero.

-Libby estuvo trasladándose toda la noche para traer nuestras cosas – dijo Hermione en voz baja –. Tuvimos que solicitar una autorización especial ante la Oficina de Trasladores para poder realizar todos los viajes en una sola noche.

Camino a casa de Hermione el auto de los padres de ella se le adelantaron. La chica le contó a Harry todos los pormenores del viaje y la razón por la cual James tenía hambre: había dormido durante el trayecto y no pudo comer nada de lo que ofrecían las auxiliares de vuelo. Cada vez que un semáforo en rojo los obligaba a detenerse, Hermione aprovechaba para besar a Harry con mayor libertad, provocando que en un par de ocasiones los automóviles les pitaran para que permitieran la circulación de los mismos.

-¿Y no me trajiste nada? – preguntó Ron, indignado, aquel mismo día pero en las horas de la tarde, cuando Hermione y James ya estaba instalados en la apartamento de los Granger –. Te vienes a vivir aquí y no te acuerdas de mi, ni siquiera un dulcecito o un bomboncito… ¿nada?

-No tuve tiempo, Ron – repuso Hermione, exasperada.

-Ah, pero en cuanto te den los dichosos antojos seré yo el que tenga que conseguirte la comida, ¿no? – siguió el pelirrojo con terquedad –. Porque siempre es así: Ron, ve a conseguir tal cosa… Ron, ve a conseguir esta otra… ¡No era pastel de pollo, idiota!

-¡Ay, no! – se lamentó Libby, compadeciéndose de él, mientras le rascaba distraídamente la panza a _Crookshanks_ –. Has sido torturado por las mujeres embarazadas.

-De toda mi familia – le informó Ron –. Desde mi prima Clare, que tuvo su último hijo a los cuarenta y tantos, hasta Fleur que dio a luz hace poco.

Hermione miró con desaprobación a Ron, negando con la cabeza, mientras Harry se encargaba de desaparecer son un movimiento de su varita mágica la última maleta que quedaba por desempacar. Ron se sentó con fuerza en la cama de James, rebotando unos cuantos centímetros.

-No hagas eso – replicó Hermione con serenidad –, la vas a dañar.

-Bueno, señora – repuso Ron mansamente, pero Harry vio cuando su amigo le guiñó un ojo a Libby.

Cuando Libby se despidió de Hermione y James al día siguiente resultó ser una escena sumamente conmovedora. La chica no dejaba de sollozar, abrazándolos a ambos. Resultó ser tan dramático que hasta a la madre de Hermione se le aguaron los ojos y Harry claramente escuchó cuando ella le comentaba a su marido que aquello era tan trágico como el desenlace de la película Titanic.

Los documentos de James solo estuvieron a punto el día martes, así que el miércoles a primera hora Harry arribó por Hermione y James para llevar al niño a su primer día de escuela. A diferencia de su vestimenta en Estados Unidos, el colegio que escogieron para James tenía uniforme. Era de pantalón negro, con corbata del mismo color y un suéter en cuello en u ve de color gris; en la cabeza llevaban una gorra del mismo color.

El entusiasmo de James no parecía ser el más adecuado y eso que no estaba lloviendo. Hermione explicó que esto se debía a que ahora el niño no estudiaría con sus amiguitos de la anterior escuela, además que el uniforme le incomodaba. Al llegar al colegio los ánimos del niño parecieron aumentar un poco; tenía amplios jardines, con muchos juegos en él. Al ingresar un colorido pasillo los recibió, adornado con centenares de dibujos en papel y cartulina, el bullicio proveniente de los salones de clase a medio abrir muy similar al de la anterior escuela de James, niños y niñas pasaban por su lado corriendo y gritando. Fueron hasta la oficina del director, que los recibió con amabilidad, aunque un poco apurado debido al inicio de la jornada escolar. A él le entregaron el expediente escolar del niño, junto con los documentos que certificaban su entrada legal al país. En cuanto los documentos estuvieron en regla, los tres adultos acompañaron al niño hasta el último salón del pasillo y una profesora de cabello rojizo, bajita y muy delgada le dio la bienvenida. James les lanzó a sus padres una última mirada, mitad desconsuelo, mitad curiosidad, realmente no lo descifraron en ese momento, e ingresó en el salón de clase con un profundo suspiro.

-Sobrevivirá – comentó Hermione cuando salían del colegio y el tibio sol de la mañana los recibía –. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Y si queda traumatizado para siempre? – preguntó Harry, temeroso.

-Puso la misma cara el día que ingresó a la escuela en New York.

Harry miró su reloj, era un poco más de las ocho de la mañana.

-Creo que se te va a hacer tarde – dijo –. Por qué no te llevas mi auto y así no nos arriesgamos.

-¿Arriesgarnos? ¿De qué hablas?

-De que por tus afanes pueda pasarle algo a ti o a Harmony – explicó Harry.

-Como ya todos deben saber – decía Ralph cuando el equipo se reunió aquella mañana –, este sábado se reinicia la liga, y claro, nosotros estamos en una cómoda posición para seguir peleando por el campeonato. Afortunadamente la semana pasada nos fue de maravilla con los entrenamientos y comprobé, para mi gran satisfacción, y claro, la del equipo, que todos ustedes han mantenido el nivel de juego con el cual realizamos el obligado receso de navidad, y debo agregar que la recuperación de Harry no pudo ser mejor…

-¿Es verdad que te recuperaste con la ayuda de un médico muggle? – le preguntó Belinda con mucho interés, interrumpiendo el discurso matutino de su capitán.

-Así es – contestó Ralph por Harry –. A que no es bueno para tratarse de una técnica médica tan rudimentaria y primitiva.

Después de un extenuante entrenamiento, en el que todo el equipo, tanto titulares como suplentes, quedaron prácticamente destruidos, Harry y Ron se dirigieron a su casa a través de la red flu. Estaban muy agotados como para reunir energías y aparecerse y realmente no tenían muchas ganas de esforzarse pronunciando un sencillo hechizo para conjurar una prenda y trasladarse. Disfrutaron tranquilamente del almuerzo preparado en el horno microondas que Ron estuvo a punto de dejar quemar, hasta que el pelirrojo hizo una pregunta inesperada:

-¿Y quién va a recoger a James en el colegio?

Harry se atragantó con el sorbo de jugo que bebía, en realidad no había hablado con Hermione de quién recogería al niño y que él supiera, en el Callejón Diagon no habían teléfonos para comunicarse con ella.

-Deberías utilizar la red flu para hablar eso con Hermione – le sugirió Ron, resolviendo instantáneamente el enigma de Harry.

Sin demorarse un segundo más Harry tomó un puñado de polvos flu que había al lado de la chimenea de la casa y tirándolos a esta dijo:

-Callejón Diagon, local 105.

Segundos después, luego de que su cabeza diera decenas de vueltas en medio de un torbellino de llamas verdes, vislumbró un amplio salón lleno de muchos escritorios, alienados en filas perfectas. Un mago de mediana edad estaba frente a él:

-Buenas tardes – le dijo con amabilidad –. ¿Qué necesita?

-Busco a Hermione Granger – le contestó Harry con apuro.

-Ah, la chica nueva… – susurró el mago, como si lo hubiera recordado después de unos segundos, después se concentró de nuevo de Harry –. No está.

-¿Que no está? – repitió Harry con un dejo de desespero – ¿Salió hace mucho? ¿Se demora?

-Lo que le diga es cuento muggle – admitió el mago –. Si quiere puede enviarle un correo lechuza.

Sin siquiera despedirse o darle las gracias por la información, Harry sacó con fuerza la cabeza de la chimenea y fue hasta la mesita del teléfono, donde regularmente guarda las llaves de su auto, pero recordó que se lo había dejado a Hermione. Con un ahogado grito de exasperación se revolcó el cabello y salió a toda marcha para ir a recoger al niño. Su buena fortuna le llevó un taxi cuyo conductor resultó ser tan sumamente irresponsable que se pasó todos los semáforos en luz roja, se comió las indicaciones de pare y no bajaba la velocidad cuando encontraba baches para el tránsito lento.

Llegó a la escuela de James luego de nueve minutos con veintiséis segundos de viaje (según las cuentas de su reloj), casi a las dos de la tarde y ya muchos niños estaban a las afueras del mismo esperando por sus padres. Le dijo al taxista que esperara y se bajó del auto en medio de una fría ventisca, no había llevado nada para abrigarse. Cruzado de brazos y tiritando de pies a cabeza esperó más de un cuarto de hora hasta que James salió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y acompañado de un niño muy rubio y mejillas rosadas, la mitad de su rostro oculto por el abrigo de la bufanda y un poco más bajo que él. Harry fue a su encuentro a pesar de estar a punto de congelarse y cuando James saltó a su cuello y lo abrazó el frío pareció desaparecer.

-La pasé de lujo – le dijo James antes de que Harry le preguntara algo –. Vimos un poco de cosas muy chéveres y la "plofesola" es muy chistosa.

-¡Que bien que te haya gustado! – dijo Harry tratando de sonreír. La cara la tenía dura por el frío, estaba congelada.

-Y tengo un amigo nuevo, papá – le informó James, señalando al niño rubio.

El niño lo saludó moviendo la mano y entornando los ojos, como si estuviera sonriendo, luego estornudó.

-Soy Simón – dijo con la voz chillona, sorbiéndose la nariz.

En ese instante una señora con un abrigo inmenso se ubicó al lado de Simón y el niño la abrazó. Era su madre.

-¿Cómo seguiste? – preguntó ella, respondiendo al abrazo.

-Mocos, moscos – repuso Simón –. Mami, James – dijo, señalando al nombrado –, amigo nuevo.

La señora les sonrió a Harry y a James y después, con un gesto de la cabeza se despidió de ellos.

-Y tuvimos dos "lecleos" – seguía diciendo el niño, de regreso a casa de Harry. El taxista ya conducía como era debido, por advertencia de Harry – y la "plofesola" nos enseñó algo que se llama yoga. Y una mano era así – decía, estirando una mano hacia el frente – y el pie se dobla así también…

Cuando llegaron a casa, Ron estaba acostado en el sofá, con una sábana calientita y cambiando los canales de televisión. En cuanto los vio los saludó perezosamente, casi sin moverse.

-Me duelen hasta los pelos del… ya sabes qué – le dijo a Harry, muy indignado.

En cuanto almorzó, James se unió a Ron en la tarea de ver televisión. Harry se lo permitió sólo por unos minutos, ya que primero estaban los deberes, si tenía. Revisó los dos cuadernos que había en su maletín y cual fue su sorpresa al leer una nota de la profesora, donde lo felicitaba por su participación en clase, y también le pegó una estampita de carita feliz.

-¿Y Hermione? – preguntó Ron durante los avisos comerciales.

-No sé donde está – contestó Harry, un poco preocupado.

-¿No fue a la escuela por James? – preguntó el pelirrojo, levantando la cabeza y asombrado.

-No – repuso Harry. Ron levantó las cejas.

En menos de media hora Ron se durmió, arrullado por las aventuras y las risas con sonido de chillido de Bob Esponja. A las tres y media en puntó sonó el teléfono de la casa. Al otro lado la voz de Hermione.

-¿Cómo está James? – fue lo primero que preguntó ella, un poco apurada.

-Bien, viendo la televisión – le informó Harry –. Pero tranquila que no tiene tareas.

-Harry, lo siento tanto – se disculpó Hermione con sinceridad –. Pretendía ir por James al colegio, pero he tenido tanto trabajo que se me pasó el tiempo volando…

-¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió Harry –. ¿Qué te pusieron a hacer?

-Nada del otro mundo, pero tenían muchísimas crónicas retrasadas y me pusieron a revisarlas y corregirlas. Fue horrible. Nunca había visto tantas inconsistencias en un escrito. Bueno, en realidad nunca vi las de Goyle o Crabbe, que debieron ser igual de nefastas, o peores. He corregido más de diez y apenas he comido algo decente – En ese momento, del lado de la línea de Hermione se oyó un suave pito –. Ya se me va a acabar el tiempo, al atardecer estoy en tu casa.

Y colgó antes de que Harry la reprendiera por no comer adecuadamente.

Tal como lo dijo ella, antes de las siete de la tarde estaba en casa de Harry, y antes de que pronunciara alguna palabra, él la llevó a la cocina, donde estaban servidos varios platos de alimentos, desde frutas y vegetales hasta carne. Y mientras comía y comía, Hermione le aclaró cuales eran las responsabilidades que le asignaron en la revista. Harry escuchaba a medias, casi no había descansado durante toda la tarde. Apoyó la cabeza en su mano, y la miraba somnoliento. Entre las explicaciones que alcanzó a captar, la habían asignado para redactar la columna mensual que resumía los temas que se tratarían en cada edición de la revista. Además, sería la correctora literaria de todos los artículos que llevaría cada edición mensual. Al parecer éste último era bastante parecido al cargo que ella tenía en New York.

-¿Y Ron? – preguntó Hermione.

-En su habitación – dijo Harry, bostezando –, durmiendo.

-¿James está con él? – Harry asintió –. No creo que sea adecuado, Harry. Ron está descansando y con el ruido del televisor no lo hará muy bien que digamos.

Sacó su varita mágica y apuntando a los platos que había dejado casi limpios, la agitó. De inmediato todos ellos fueron a para al fregadero, donde se lavaron solitos.

-Mañana terminaré de revisar los escritos retrasados – le dijo a Harry cuando salían de la cocina – y de allí en adelante revisaré dos diarios para la edición del mes de marzo. Lo bueno de esto es que mis horas de trabajo son las mismas que tenía en New York y me quedará mucho tiempo libre para que estemos con James.

Subieron por las escaleras, donde unas cuantas fotografías los saludaron al pasar, entre ellas las del profesor Dumbledore.

-El señor Burke estaba muy asombrado con todos los escritor que alcancé a revisar y a corregir – comentó Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa, luego de mirar la fotografía del director de Hogwarts –. Pensó que me llevaría más de una semana la labor, pero yo quería salir de eso lo más rápido posible y comenzar en forma con lo que tenemos asignado para la próxima edición.

Aprovechando que iba tras ella, Harry bostezó sin reparo, tratando de estirar ambos brazos a la vez. Cuando los dos estuvieron en la habitación de Ron, se sorprendieron al ver a James profundamente dormido, con el control remoto del televisor en su mano y muy bien abrigado. Ron no lo parecía. A decir verdad estaba un poco destapado de cintura para arriba y se abrazaba con fuerza a la camisa de su pijama. Era como si James le hubiera arrebatado de a poquitos la protección contra el frío que Ron tenía. Hermione dio un resoplido de incredulidad mientras Harry avanzaba hasta el niño y lo tomaba en sus brazos.

-Nos quedaremos esta noche – susurró Hermione, cubriendo al pelirrojo con el gran pedazo de sábana que dejó James.

Al dejar a James debidamente acostado y bien abrigado, ambos decidieron también acostarse a descansar y se desvistieron mientras Harry le contaba a Hermione todos los pormenores de el abusivo entrenamiento que habían tenido ese día.

-Pero eso se puede denunciar, Harry – opinó ella, escandalizada –. Si tu capitán no controla su obsesión por el triunfo, más de uno pagará las consecuencias en su salud, además que tú podrás reincidir en la lesión.

-Solo fue por hoy – repuso Harry –. En cuanto la temporada se ponga en marcha todo volverá a la normalidad.

Como Hermione no tenía con qué dormir, decidió hacerlo completamente desnuda. Harry arqueó las cejas cuando ella le indicó con la mano, dándole suaves golpecitos a su lado de la cama, que fuera con ella. Sin pensarlo dos segundos terminó de desvestirse por completo y fue a su encuentro, besándola con pasión. Lastimosamente el cansancio fue más poderoso que sus ganas de pasarla bien esa noche y en menos de dos minutos estaba profundamente dormido.


	28. Capítulo 28

**28**

**INQUISICIÓN **

Harry estiró hacia su derecha el brazo, lo hizo perezosamente, buscando un poco del calor corporal de Hermione. Abrió los ojos de par en par al palpar el lugar completamente vacío y frío. Con la misma rapidez con la que abrió los ojos se incorporó. La luz del día tenía una lucha titánica con las cortinas de la ventana para poder traspasarla. Un suave y constante goteo informaba que estaba lloviendo. Harry arrugó en entrecejo, más como una señal de exasperación que como una señal de disgusto y con un fuerte resoplido se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos extendidos, como si fuera un cristo. No podía creer que Hermione se disgustara por haberse quedado dormido, ¿Qué de malo tenía? Si supiera y entendiera en realidad la clase de entrenamientos que estaba siguiendo para el reinicio de la temporada seguramente no se hubiera levantado a media noche, completamente furiosa, para marcharse de su casa.

Por su mente estaba pasando toda clase de alegatos y objeciones que le diría en cuanto la viera por desconsiderada, cuando una suave explosión proveniente de la chimenea lo hizo volver a la realidad. Con rapidez se cubrió el cuerpo, antes que el visitante reparara en su desnudez; pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una lechuza completamente mojada en lugar de un ser humano. El ave aterrizó al lado de Harry y sacudió las plumas con fuerza, dejando las sábanas a medio mojar. Soltó de una de sus patas un sobre rojo y antes de que Harry se preguntara quién a esas horas de la mañana le escribiría, el animal estiró sus alas y emprendió el vuelo saliendo por la puerta de la habitación, que estaba completamente abierta.

Con una velocidad asombrosa Harry se puso las gafas y abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta que el sobre rojo que la lechuza había dejado a su lado era un vociferador. Imaginándose que ésa era la manera en la que Hermione cobraría revancha por su falta de ganas la noche anterior, Harry se apresuró a abrir el sobre antes de que estallara y quemara sus finas sábanas blancas.

-¡POTTER! – dijo una voz fuerte y autoritaria salida del sobre –. ¡¿Con qué autorización te tomaste la mañana libre! ¡¿Acaso YO te la di! ¡Porque siendo así YO no lo recuerdo! ¡Y si fuera por mí te suspendería, pero tendría que suspender al equipo entero! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así, no señor!

Después de apagada la voz de Ralph, un tenso silencio se apoderó del ambiente, hasta que segundos después, la misma voz, proveniente de la habitación de Ron gritaba a todo pulmón el mismo mensaje, con la diferencia que inició gritando: ¡WEASLEY! en lugar de Potter. Harry volvió su vista hacia el reloj despertador, indicaba casi el medio día.

-Estaba durmiendo tan rico – declaró Ron, completamente escandalizado mientras se preparaba un sándwich como desayuno-almuerzo –. ¡Con qué derecho viene Ralph a despertarme de esa manera! Casi me mata del susto al escuchar su atronadora voz y oler a sábana de pelirrojo quemada… Y es culpa suya que nadie fuera por practicar en nosotros su anarquía brutal. Sinceramente no me arrepiento.

-Te juro que creí que eran las siete de la mañana – le dijo Harry, evitando por todos los medios bostezar. La espalda le dolía un poco –. Anoche en cuanto me acosté, caí fundido.

Ron detuvo la fabricación del sándwich y lo miró con avidez.

-¿Te quedaste dormido? – preguntó, muerto de curiosidad –. ¿Antes de iniciar la faena?

-No hubo faena – mintió Harry –. Estaba cansado y lo único que quería era dormir, punto. Y por favor, Ron, no vuelvas a realizar ese tipo de comentarios, respeta mi intimidad.

-Las mujeres suelen hablar de ése tipo de cosas – dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle importancia al comentario de Harry –. ¿Qué tiene de malo que nosotros lo hagamos?

-No me gusta – gruñó Harry.

-Pero, que sensible estas – dijo Ron, analizando a Harry de hito a hito –. A ti algo te pasa.

-No tengo nada- repuso Harry, mirando sin mucho entusiasmo su sándwich. En realidad no podía explicar la razón de su mal humor, omitiendo, claro está, los comentarios impertinentes de Ron.

-Ya que has decidido no comentarme nada sobre tu vida – siguió el pelirrojo, aunque con un poco en tono de reproche –, la única razón que yo lo veo a esto es la presión psicológica y moral que nos está dando Ralph.

Harry frunció el ceño completamente incrédulo. No veía al capitán de su equipo como el culpable de su inexplicable mal humor.

-Mira, Harry, yo en estos momentos, a estas horas del día, con este hambre y este sueño, me siento anímicamente devastado y estomacalmente vacío – Ron mordió un gran pedazo de su sándwich y después de unos segundos de masticar y tragar, prosiguió –: Lo bueno de este desafortunado incidente (me refiero a la advertencia de Ralh, por supuesto) el entrenamiento de mañana será un enfrentamiento y yo apostaré diez galeones a favor de Kat.

-Yo apuesto cien – dijo Harry con ironía, aunque muy en el fondo no estaba interesado en ver a Raplh y Katherine lanzándose maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

La tarde fue invadida por una lluvia suave pero constante. Los pocos vestigios que quedaban de nieve, principalmente en los techos de las casas y en el borde de las calles, se iban derritiendo poco a poco a causa del gotereo. Mientras Harry se veía un capítulo de Bob Esponja (se había acostumbrado por la frecuencia en que lo hacía con James), Ron tenía desplegado sobre la mesa de la sala un par de pergaminos, anotando en ellos, con mucho entusiasmo, los posibles hechizos y maldiciones que utilizarían Ralph y Katherine respectivamente. Además, como si fuera una predicción, Devon, Mallo y Franco le habían enviado mensajes vía lechuza ofreciendo dinero para la apuesta; así que Ron, para conocer sus posibilidades reales de triunfo, analizaba con las lista las debilidades y fortalezas de los duelistas. Cuando Harry estaba por preguntarle los resultados de su análisis, se vio silenciado por el sonido de tres golpes en la puerta. Con el ceño fruncido debido a su exasperación y ansias de conocimiento la abrió, sorprendiéndose con la presencia de la persona a quien le había abierto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a traerte una tacita de azúcar – repuso Hermione a punto de sonreír, luego se arrepintió – ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-Nada – mintió Harry mientras abrazaba a James y le dio paso a Hermione para que siguiera.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! – exclamó Ron muy entusiasmado y aplaudiendo de la emoción –. Ya sé quién ganará el duelo mañana. Hola, Hermione – la saludó con apuro cuando se sentaba frente a él. Después le dijo a Harry –: Katherine tiene el 78 de posibilidades de triunfo.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Harry, acercándose a Ron para ver los resultados de su análisis –. Mira que pienso invertir mucho dinero en esto, Ron.

-Harry – dijo Ron, con el tono de ser el hombre más experimentado y sabio que haya pisado la faz de la tierra –, esto será como la pelea entre una cucaracha y una chancleta, muy reñida, pero hemos visto las habilidades de Kat , sobre todo a la hora de tratar de convertir a Ralph en algo verdaderamente asqueroso y lo menos parecido a un ser humano – Harry asintió – y Ralph es muy bueno para los encantamientos escudo, prueba de ello es que todavía tenga un aspecto decentemente normal, ¡Pero!

-¿Pero?

-Katherine tiene algo que Ralph no, y son unas uñas así de largas – concluyó Ron, realizando una medida ficticia con sus dedos sobre la longitud de las uñas de la chica.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó James con mucho interés.

-Que mañana habrá un duelo entre el capitán de nuestro equipo y una de las cazadoras – le informó Harry.

-¿Cómo es eso? - preguntó esta vez Hermione.

-Bueno, en realidad es lo que sospechamos – admitió Harry, tratando de adivinar los garabatos que Ron había hecho en los pergaminos. No quería mirarla.

-¿Y de dónde sacaron esa conclusión?

-Es la tendencia que se ha venido manejando todo este tiempo – observó Ron –. Ralph es como el capitán Garfio y Kat es como Campanita.

Hermione lo miró con las cejas arqueadas sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería el pelirrojo. Harry hizo lo mismo. Ante la ignorancia de su público, Ron se vio en la tarea de explicar cada uno de los enfrentamientos que Katherine y Ralph han tenido durante la temporada, además de las razones por las que creía tendrían un duelo al día siguiente.

-Pero ese tipo es un bruto – dijo Hermione, escandalizada –. ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerlos a entrenar a ese ritmo, estando a escasos días del reinicio de la temporada?

-A él – dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono.

-¿Es que no se da cuenta que los puede lesionar? ¿Y Harry? ¡Puede reincidir en la lesión!

-Eso ahora no importa – la atajó Ron –. Lo que importa es que para mañana a estas horas tendré muchos galeones en el bolsillo.

Hermione lo miró con desaprobación mientras James salía de la cocina limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Como no había entendido las explicaciones de Ron, perdió todo interés en el tema.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro que lo vas a ganar? – preguntó Hermione, bastante incrédula.

-Gracias al exhaustivo análisis que hice – argumentó Ron con altivez, arrebatándole los pergaminos a Harry y pasándoselos a ella –. Yo voy a la fija.

Hermione los analizó con detenimiento y ante la sorpresa de ambos chicos, rayó, tachó y garabateó muchos de los apuntes de Ron. Cada vez que él trataba de protestar Hermione lo miraba con mucha severidad para que no la interrumpiera y en menos de diez minutos dejó la pluma quieta.

-Debiste haber tomado aritmancia – le dijo Hermione a Ron, dejando extendidos sobre la mesa los pergaminos para que se secaran.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – inquirió Ron, tratando de echar un vistazo a sus más que tachadas y despreciadas conclusiones.

-Porque con la aritmancia puedes hacer un análisis más profundo tomando en cuenta datos como el nombre y sus mejores hechizos, y convertirlos en cifras – le explicó Hermione –. Además, esa chica no tiene el 78 de posibilidades de triunfo.

-¿No? – preguntó Ron, horrorizado.

-No – ratificó Hermione – tiene el 87.

Ante los inesperados resultados, Ron se dispuso a enviarles mensajes a Devon, mayo y Franco para comunicarles que él aumentaba el monto de su apuesta. James se ofreció a verlo escribir, cerrar y sellas cada una de las cartas mientras sus padres se encerraron en la habitación de Harry para hablar:

-¿Ahora si me quieres decir qué es lo que te pasa? – le preguntó Hermione sin rodeos en cuanto Harry cerró la puerta de su habitación.

-Ya te lo dije, no me pasa nada.

-A mi no me mientas, Harry.

-Pues es asunto tuyo si no me crees – repuso Harry en un tono peligrosamente mordaz.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entornados y los labios apretados; parecía que deseaba hacerle estallar la cabeza con una visión de rayos láser.

-¡Me dejaste solo! – exclamó Harry de un momento para otro –. Te fuiste y me dejaste solo, no me dijiste nada.

La mirada de Hermione, anteriormente de matadora, cambió a una de total sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, me quedé dormido, pero eso no era excusa para que te fueras a media noche y me abandonaras – soltó Harry, liberándose por fin del nudo que tenía en la garganta –. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando esta mañana no te encontré? ¿Y qué hiciste con James? ¿Lo despertaste y te lo llevaste medio dormido?

-Yo no hice eso – dijo Hermione despacio y claro para que el atropellado cerebro de Harry entendiera.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Entonces lo hiciste levitar! – apuntó Harry con el entusiasmo de quien descubre que el agua moja.

-No me moví de tu lado en toda la noche – le informó Hermione.

-No te creo – le espetó Harry, dándole la espalda. Lejos de sentirse satisfecho por desahogarse con Hermione, algo en su cerebro le susurraba que era ilógico que se sintiera tan disgustado.

-Harry, yo no quise despertarte porque supuse que estabas así de cansado por tus entrenamientos.

-Eso lo concluiste con lo que te contamos Ron y yo esta tarde – la interrumpió él.

-Pues yo recuerdo muy bien que en varias ocasiones me contaste sobre la obsesión de tu capitán en los entrenamientos – argumentó Hermione con un dejo de disgusto – y por consideración a ti decidí no despertarte ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que te utilizara como un títere?

-Si – dijo Harry. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida. Harry se corrigió –: No, quiero decir que no.

-Y hoy me levanté para llevar a James al colegio y para ir a trabajar – continuó ella –. Y para tu información nos bañamos y desayunamos aquí, en tu casa.

-Por lo menos debiste haberme dejado una nota, ¿no? – propuso Harry, segundos después que su cerebro procesó y entendió toda la información.

-Lo pasé por alto, lo acepto. Pero creí que no era necesario.

-Creíste mal – repuso Harry con desdén – Ahora, déjame solo.

-¿Qué?

-Que me dejes solo.

Hermione guardó silencio, mirándolo con una mezcla de seriedad y lástima. Suspiró como quien lo hace lego de aceptar una derrota y salió de la habitación.

-Eso… Déjame… Ahora si me haces caso, ¿verdad? – murmuró Harry con ironía.

Se sentó en la cama, pasando las manos por el alborotado cabello para después apoyar los codos en las rodillas y rodearse el cuello con las manos.

Durante varios minutos trató de buscar una explicación a su comportamiento. A pesar de que Hermione le había informado que ella si había pasado la noche en su casa y que no lo había despertado por consideración a su cansancio no pudo evitar sentir furia hacia ella. No era justo que lo haya dejado dormir como una roca cuando él quería estar activo durante buena parte de la noche. No era justo que no le diera un beso de buenos días o un beso de despedida. Ni siquiera era justo que ella no lo despertara reclamándole un poco de atención. De pronto oyó que encendían un auto y de inmediato corrió a la habitación de Ron; desde allí podía verse la calle. Su presentimiento resultó ser verdad. Hermione se marchaba con James en la mini-van.

-Cambia esa cara, Harry – le dijo Ron a la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno –. Hoy es un día muy importante para la historia del equipo.

-Y eso a mí en qué me perjudica – repuso Harry con indiferencia, sirviéndose otra caliente y humeante taza de chocolate.

-En nada y es por tu culta. Debiste haber apostado alguito… En realidad nunca pensé que fueras tan tacaño.

Harry no le prestó atención, sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros en una actitud bastante insolente.

-Y otra cosa que estoy detectando en tu aura – continuó Ron de manera analítica – es que estás comiendo como un auténtico porky…

-¿Porky?

-Cerdo – aclaró el pelirrojo.

-Ayer no comí nada – se justificó Harry –. No pretenderás que me deje morir de hambre.

-Eso jamás. Es preferible que te mueras por el acoso de Estorbo. Y hablando de Estorbo, ¿Dónde está Estorbo?

-No sé. No la he vuelto a ver desde aquel día en el Callejón Diagon, cuando nació Amelie.

-Es increíble que con todo lo que te persiguió y con todo lo que no obtuvo esté quietecita y dejándonos vivir en paz – analizó Ron con un toque de solemnidad –. Yo opino que se le quitaron las ganas cuando supo que tendrías otro hijo con Hermione, y sería una completa descarada si sigue detrás de ti cuando no le has demostrado absolutamente nada.

-¡Que filósofo eres!

-La universidad de la vida, Harry – admitió Ron con orgullo –, y una asignatura especial llamada: Cómo entender a las mujeres y no morir en el intento.

Harry lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.

-Ni te preocupes – repuso Ron con desdén –, reprobé cinco veces.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al estadio para el entrenamiento matutino encontraron a sus compañeros de equipo hablando en voz baja, algunos de ellos diciéndose cosas a los oídos. Harry y Ron se acercaron a ellos y se unieron a las conversaciones, la gran mayoría especulativas, de lo que pasaría aquella mañana cuando Ralph y Katherine se vieran cara a cara. Algunos de ellos, como Devon y Mallo, estaban demasiado ansiosos, estrujando sus manos debido al frío y los nervios por el dinero que ganarían y perderían en unos cuantos minutos.

Harry comprobó, para gran sorpresa suya, que todos excepto él habían apostado en el probable duelo. Hasta Tommy, que parecía ser el más seriecito de toda la plantilla, apostó veinte galeones a que el resultado final sería un empate. Fue el único, ya que el resto de los jugadores daba como ganador a Katherine o a Ralph, siendo la chica la archifavorita.

Los minutos pasaron y cuando Ralph se reunió con sus jugadores un silencio de tumba se apoderó de los mismos. Mientras la casi imperceptible lluvia seguía cayendo, Ralph daba sus instrucciones para el entrenamiento del día, al parecer como si fuera más un juego de recreación en comparación a los tormentosos y agotadores entrenamientos de los días anteriores. Durante sus diez minutos de explicación no dejaba de golpear su varita contra la palma de la mano, como alistándose para un ataque sorpresa. Sus ojos enfocaban a cada uno de sus jugadores y a la vez a ninguno en especial y cada vez que no veía a Katherine entre ellos, la buscaba disimuladitamente a sus espaldas, temeroso de que en cualquier momento la chica le lanzara unja torrente de raras y malolientes maldiciones; a pesar de eso, no dijo nada sobre la inasistencia general al entrenamiento del día anterior.

-Es bastante extraño que Katherine no se haya presentado al entrenamiento de hoy, ¿no? – le comentaba Ron a Harry cuando volaban juntos sobre el campo de juego –. Es decir, ella siempre nos ha defendido de la anarquía brutal de Ralph y preciso cuando rompe su propio record de tiranía, no aparece.

-¿Y qué tal que esté indispuesta? – apuntó Harry –. Recuerda que nosotros pasamos todo el día de ayer tratando de recuperar energías. Además, las mujeres son más delicadas y tardan más en recuperarse.

-Ella no, Harry – dijo Ron con testarudez. Se quedó estático frente a los arcos y agregó –: Esta apuesta no se nos puede caer, y hay que averiguar lo que está pasando.

Durante toda la mañana el entrenamiento, mucho más parecido a un juego didáctico, fue un tanto desordenado. Ante la ausencia de Katherine, Belinda y Devon no lograban coordinarse a la perfección con Onix, la cazadora suplente que la estaba reemplazando. A pesar de que la chica era muy buena en su posición, sus lanzamientos y pases cogían desapercibidos a Belinda y a Devon y a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que los tres hicieron, al final fueron muy pocos los pases y gambetas que pudieron realizar. Sinceramente, la falta de juego en equipo entre los tres fue absurdamente evidente. Mientras tanto, Ralph resoplaba y se pasaba las manos por el cabello una y otra vez a causa del mal genio y de la desesperación. Los gritos fueron innecesarios ante su denotada actitud y solo cuando el trío de cazadores logró realizar un pase completo, respiró profundo, como quien dice "por fin". A pesar de esto solo faltaba un partido para el reinicio de la temporada y el trío no estaría a punto a tiempo. Ante la pesimista expectativa de una derrota más, Ralph concentró toda la responsabilidad del partido en Ron, Tommy, Harry y él mismo.

Pasado el medio día y cuando finalizó el entrenamiento, Ralph reunió a todos sus jugadores en el centro del campo de juego para indicarles a qué hora se reunirían al día siguiente para el partido. Estaban en esas cuando el utilero del equipo se acercó a ellos, acompañado de un señor muy anciano, encorvado y de malas pulgas.

-Capitán – dijo el utilero –, este señor lo busca.

-¿Ralph O´Neal? – preguntó el anciano con voz gruesa y enérgica, a pesar de la enmarañada bufanda que le cubría el cuello y la boca. Cuando Ralph asintió el anciano continuó –: Yo soy el manager de la señorita Kate… Cof, cof… ¡Ay, Dios, este clima! – negó con la cabeza –. Soy el manager de la señorita Katherine Williams y en nombre de mi representada vengo a informar que la señorita Williams da por terminado el contrato deportivo con su equipo.

-¿Cómo? – inquirió Ralph mientras el resto del equipo miraba muy sorprendido al anciano, en busca de una explicación.

-En próximos días recibirán de parte del Departamento de Juegos Mágicos la notificación de la demanda de finalización de… cof, cof… del contrato deportivo – continuó el anciano sin prestar mayor atención a la pregunta de Ralph o a las miradas del resto de los presentes –. Como es natural, usted, por ser el capitán del equipo, así como los dueños de la franquicia, deberán asistir a la audiencia de conciliación…

-¿Cómo puede haber audiencia de conciliación si la que da por terminado el contrato es ella y no nosotros? – lo interrumpió Belinda.

-Porque la causal de demanda es el señor O´Neal – respondió sin rodeos el anciano.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Fantástico! – exclamaba Ralph con ironía e histeria, caminando en círculos por el camerino –. No tenemos cazadora y además YO tengo la culpa… - se detuvo en seco y miró con detenimiento a Belinda que en esos momentos se pasaba una toalla por la cabeza. Los demás trataban de escurrir sus túnicas.

-¡Ay! Ya les dije que no sabía nada – se defendió ella, Ron bufó. Belinda, en venganza, le pringó el pecho con la toalla mientras él se quejaba –. Es la verdad. No he hablado con Katherine desde hace dos días. ¿Tú no sabes algo? – le preguntó a Devon.

-Ni forro – repuso él. Como los demás no entendieron, aclaró –: Nada, no sé nada. Lo único que sé es que me quedé con las ganas de ver un duelo entre ella y el capitán.

-Lo que hay que pensar es qué vamos a hacer para el partido de mañana – murmuró Ralph sin dejar de caminar por el camerino y sin inmutarse por el comentario de Devon –, porque con el nivel que presentaron el día de hoy sinceramente no alcanzará para nada.

Belinda y Onix miraron a su capitán con ganas de matarlo, Devon se limitó a entornar los ojos.

Si era verdad lo que Ralph decía, que el nivel de los cazadores no era suficiente, y al parecer si lo era, Harry se vería en aprietos al tratar de mostrarle a su hijo el gran equipo en el que jugaba. Se suponía que si James veía lo divertido y fascinante que era el quidditch más temprano que tarde le gustaría y dejaría a un lado de una vez por todas su gran afición por el quodpot.

Con el fin de que los cazadores estuvieran a punto para el gran partido, a Harry se le ocurrió una idea y cuando abrió la boca para expresarla, Ron le dio un pisotón.

-Ni se te ocurra sugerir que sigamos entrenando – le advirtió Ron en susurro –, no vez que está que llueve más fuerte.

-Esa no es una postura de competencia, Ron – le reprochó Harry, bastante dolido con su amigo.

-Es una postura de atleta cansado – dijo Ron con aires de solemnidad –. Y si pretendes que mañana sea un buen guardián por lo menos déjame descansar.

-Más vale que así sea – dijo Harry en tono amenazador –, porque sino, este pisotón me lo cobro.

-¡Devon! – dijo de pronto Ralph, se detuvo en seco y lo miró –, voy a ver a Katherine, acompáñame.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque sabes dónde vive ella y yo no – repuso Ralph.

-Belinda también sabe – observó Devon.

-Pero yo quiero que me acompañes tú – sentenció Ralph.

-¿Sin siquiera almorzar? – preguntó Devon, horrorizado.

-Te gasto el almuerzo que quieras, pero vienes conmigo.

Devon parecía debatirse consigo mismo ante la perspectiva de un suculento almuerzo por acompañar a su capitán. Entonces miró a Harry y de inmediato sus ojos se encendieron en una mirada maligna; en ese momento Harry tragó saliva, temeroso ante las intenciones maquiavélicas de su compañero.

-Harry, compañero – le dijo Devon al acercarse a él. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y continuó –: Creo recordar que me debes una.

-¿Yo? – se extrañó Harry.

-Si, tú – confirmó Devon –. A ver: septiembre, cabellos míos, poción multijugos…

-Si, te debo una – rectificó Harry.

-Y disculpa que te la cobre, pero necesito que vallas conmigo.

Harry arqueó las cejas. Esperaba de todo menos que Devon le pidiera que lo acompañara.

-¿Y por qué? – inquirió Harry al no comprender las intenciones del chico.

-Porque no quiero estar solito con Ralph – contestó su compañero en voz baja para que nadie los escuchara –. Con el genio que tiene y la tensión del partido de mañana, si algo sale mal me regaña y me pega.

-Ni que fuera tu madre.

-Le diremos a Ralph que nos acompañarás porque después ambos iremos al Callejón Diagon a comprar cualquier cosa.

-No quieres que Ralph piense que eres cobarde – apuntó Harry.

-Cobarde no, precavido – aclaró Devon.

La casa de Katherine quedaba ubicada a unos 15 kilómetros de Liverpool. Era una granja construida en piedra, como las viejas campiñas inglesas, con el techo de paja y una chimenea en el extremo norte y otra en el extremo sur, rodeada de árboles que para ese entonces estaban sin hojas y con unos cuantos copos de nieve entre sus tramas y cercana a una carretera sin pavimentar, indicio de que la zona era poco habitada y generalmente sin visitantes.

Antes de que Ralph llamara a la puerta, tres conejos pasaron retozando por su lado y cuando menos pesaron, ¡plof, los conejos echaron chispas y de sus cabezas salieron varias motas de pelo color marrón con las puntas hacia arriba, dándoles un aspecto de erizos y siguieron corriendo como si nada.

-Esto es obra de ella – comentó Ralph negando con la cabeza y dando tres golpes a la puerta.

-Seguramente lo iba a utilizar en ti – murmuró Devon.

-Buenas tardes – dijo Ralph al elfo doméstico que les había abierto la puerta –. ¿Se encuentra la señorita Williams?

-Un momento, señor – respondió el elfo con voz chillona y al hacer la común reverencia a los magos la criatura pisó un extremo de la vieja y raída bufanda que le cubría el cuello, y al tratar de incorporarse se cayó.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – le preguntó Harry mientras Ralph ayudaba a levantarlo.

-Se encuentra bien este tonto u torpe elfo, señor. Gracias, señor – le dijo a Ralph, luego miró a Harry para agradecerle su preocupación, cuando reparó en la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente – ¡Harry Potter! ¡Harry Potter y sus amigos en la casa de mi señora! – chilló la criatura, con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas – ¡Ay, y este elfo que deshonra el nombre de la casa!

-Cálmese – le dijo Harry, bastante abochornado ante los chillidos del elfo –. Solo venimos a ver a Katherine.

-La joven ama se encuentra en casa – informó la criatura, con la voz ahogada a causa del llanto –, pero la ama la tiene castigada.

-¿Castigada? – inquirió Devon –. ¿Por qué?

-Ousla no puede decir los asuntos de la familia, no señor – repuso el elfo, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza –, pero le dirá a la joven ama que sus amigos vivieron a visitarla.

Y dicho esto, cerró la puerta. Ralph resopló con impaciencia y se volvió hacia Harry y Devon.

-Esto es muy extraño – comentó el capitán –. ¿No que era muy independiente? ¿Desde cuándo a una mujer tan vieja se le castiga?

-Cuidado, no valla a ser que te escuche – le advirtió Devon –. Según me contó, esta es la casa de su abuela, pero ella casi no permanece aquí sino en Italia y Holanda. A lo mejor la abuela está aquí y Kat hizo algo que a la viejita no le gustó.

-De todas maneras… ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Ralph cuando el resto del equipo aterrizaba y desmontaba sus escobas delante de ellos.

-¿Y si el duelo se da aquí? – aventuró Ron –. No podemos dejar de saber qué pasó.

Ralph frunció el ceño y estaba dispuesto a abrir la boca para recitar las leyes de la conducta, el respeto y el buen comportamiento cuando sobre su cabeza cayó un nudo de sábanas. Todos alzaron la cabeza para sorprenderse al ver a Katherine bajando con torpeza por una especie de cuerda formada por varias sábanas atadas. Cuando la chica tocó suelo lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Ralph para después soltarlo y empujarlo con las manos.

-Sinceramente eres un idiota – susurró ella, seguramente para que en su casa nadie la escuchara – ¿Te das cuenta en el problema en el que me metiste? ¿No se te ha pegado un poquito de la astucia de mi prima?

-¿Yo que hice? – inquirió Ralph en voz baja –. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Martina en esto?

-¿Qué hiciste? – repitió Katherine, incrédula ante la pregunta de su capitán –. Enviaste ese estúpido vociferador y yo vivo con mi abuela, Ralph. A la pobre cucha casi le da el patatús. ¿Y Martina qué tiene que ver en esto? Pues que si le hubieras pedido su opinión lo más probable es que te hubiera sugerido enviarnos una carta en vez de ese… estúpido… vociferador – terminó ella, chuzando el pecho de Ralph con el dedo índice.

-Estaba en mi derecho de llamarles la atención – se defendió Ralph.

-¡Claro! – exclamó Katherine con ironía – y gracias a eso mi abuela me castigó y contrató a ese viejo decrépito para dar por terminado mi contrato.

-¿Ella fue la de la idea? – le preguntó Tommy.

En cuanto Katherine reparó en su presencia se le lanzó para abrazarlo, llevándose a varios por delante, entre ellos Harry. Cuando terminó de abrazarlo lo miró, para después darle un fuerte beso en los labios.

-Tan lindo tú – le dijo a Tommy en el tono más cariñoso que Harry había escuchado en su vida. Luego, la chica abrazó a uno por uno hasta que llegó nuevamente donde Ralph, lo tomó de la solapa de su abrigo y lo zarandeó –. ¡Has algo! ¡Has algo!

-¡Con cuidado que es finísima! – se quejó él –. ¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Que me arrodillé?

-Si es necesario, si – sentenció Katherine –. Ahora, ayúdame a subir antes de que me descubran.

Esperaron hasta que Katherine subiera nuevamente hasta la ventana del segundo piso por donde había salido y cuando subió las sábanas y la cerró los demás se alejaron de allí. Decidieron agruparse, ocultándose entre un grupo de árboles que había a veinte metros de la casa.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que Katherine quiere seguir en el equipo – dijo Tommy, luego miró a Ralph –. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú. Por tu culpa es que estamos como estamos – observó Belinda, cruzada de brazos –. Tienes que hacer algo para reconciliarte con la abuela de Kat… y tiene que ser de inmediato porque para mañana a estas horas ya estaremos jugando.

-Pues para que todos lo sepan, desde hace rato puse a maquinar mi cerebro para encontrarle una solución a esto – les informó Ralph un tanto disgustado y con el ceño fruncido –. Si es necesario que hable con esa señora, pues lo haré…

-Y si es de arrodillarse también lo harás – complementó Ron –. Todo sea por el triunfo, Ralph.

-Bueno, tampoco hay que irse a los extremos – se apresuró a decir el capitán.

-Claro que si – lo contradijo Harry –. Nosotros queremos ganar, ¿acaso tú no? Deberías de dar ejemplo.

-Y recuerda que ni Devon, ni Belinda, ni yo estamos al 100 coordinados como para jugar mañana – observó Onix –, pero si quieres esperar un par de semanas más, pues…

-¡Vale! ¡Vale! – exclamó Ralph, arto de las insinuaciones de los chicos –. Voy a hablar con la señora, pero si ven que me estoy demorando mucho, van en mi rescate.

Vieron cómo Ralph se acercaba nuevamente a la casa, topándose con uno de los tres conejos que en un principio se encontraron. Entre todos se miraban de reojo, preguntándose qué pasaría minutos después con un silencio a manera de burla.

Ralph llamó a la puerta varias veces y cuando le abrieron Harry pudo distinguir a Ousla, el elfo doméstico de la familia. Ousla volvió a cerrar la puerta mientras Ralph se quedaba allí parado, como una estatua.

-Ya, no se pudo – dijo Tommy con la voz queda.

-Ya, pues, sin llorar – le dijo Belinda, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Tommy se limitó a mirarla de reojo.

-Y yo pensé que se daría un duelo de verdad – comentó Mallo muy desilusionado. Devon y Ron asintieron –. Ya saben, la experiencia contra Ralph.

-Se imaginan si se hubiera enfrentado a la abuela de Kat… - dijo Ron en tono soñador.

Pero no hubo tiempo de imaginárselo. El grito desgarrador de una mujer los puso en alerta y todos a la vez se pusieron en guardia con la varita en la mano. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vieron correr hacia ellos un aterrado Ralph gritando como un loco, o mejor dicho, como una loca, esquivando de puro milagro decenas de destellos que le lanzaba una anciana alta y delgada, empuñando su mano libre hacia el cielo. Todos al unísono, soltaron sonoras carcajadas mientras se escondían tras los árboles para que la anciana no los viera. Tratando de amortiguar el sonido de las risas, se taparon la boca con las manos. Entre tanto la anciana vociferaba:

-¡Canalla! ¡Mal criado! ¡Sin vergüenza! ¡Dictador!

A lo lejos, Katherine se asomaba por la ventana, tratando de oprimir la risa. Ralph tomó una de las escobas que habían dejado tiradas sus compañeros, montó en ella y dando una patada en el suelo se elevó varios metros y desapareció de vista.

-¡Vuelve acá, cobarde! – gritó la anciana. Los jugadores del equipo se quedaron mudos para que la mujer no se diera cuenta de su presencia –. ¡Martina va a saber esto, ya verás!

Devon respigó, como si hubiera descubierto algo. Segundos después la anciana regresaba a su casa por el mismo camino por el que persiguió a Ralph. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejada uno a uno fue saliendo de su escondite. Algunos se habían limitado a esconderse tras los troncos; otros más extremistas como Franco, Devon y Onix habían subido hasta las ramas más altas y se bajaron de allí con precaución. Lo que si tuvieron todos en común fue que al verse las caras se mordieron los labios para no reírse.

-Esto estuvo de ataque – dijo Belinda entre flojas risas, sin poderse contener –. Pobre Ralph.

-Se lo merece – se limitó a decir Tommy.

-Creo que con lo que le dijo de veras lo asustó – analizó Ron.

-¿Con lo de Martina? – preguntó Harry –. Pero si yo recuerdo que es muy amable.

-Y lo es. Pero he analizado que lo que más teme Ralph es decepcionarla – explicó Devon –, pero si la doña le cuenta que casi la mata del susto con lo del vocifeador ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá? Por eso está tan obsesionado con el triunfo, quiere demostrarle a ella que vale la pena. Otra cosa que descubrí es que nos trajo aquí como escudos humanos, Harry. Él conocía a la familia de Kat y sospechaba que la abuela le caería a hechizos en cuanto lo viera… pero le salió el tiro por la culata.

Harry sintió compasión por su capitán. Él sabía perfectamente lo que sentía ya que buscaba de la misma manera el modo de impresionar a James para que supiera lo que valía su padre y lo divertido que podría ser el quidditch.

Pese a la fuga, Ralph no tardó en reunirse de nuevo con sus jugadores. Respiraba con fuerza, aún agitado por la maratónica escapada.

-Bueno, el dialogo no funcionó – le dijo al equipo.

-Yo propongo algo – dijo Devon. Todos lo miraron, expectantes –. Almorcemos.

-Ahora no – se apresuró a decir Ralph.

-Y quien quiera que Ralph lo pague, que alce la mano.

En cuanto Devon dijo esto, doce manos se levantaron.

Franco se ofreció para ir hasta Liverpool por comida para todos. Les habló del restaurante de una bruja islámica cuya sazón era riquísima y una hora después comprobaron que era verdad. Cuando estaban a punto de finalizar con la comida y mientras debatían qué haría Ralph para hablar civilizadamente con la abuela de Katherine, la chica se asomó por la ventana agitando la mano, al parecer tenía un papel en ella.

-¡_Accio_! – exclamó Belinda, apuntando con su varita en dirección a Katherine.

De inmediato el pergamino que la chica tenía escapó de su mano y fue a parar a las de Belinda. Lo desplegó y al leerlo en silencio una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro.

-A mi abuela le gusta Legis – leyó Belinda en voz alta –, así que consíganlos como puedan y tráiganlos. Bueno, Ralph, ahí verás como le haces.

-¿Y esos quienes son? –preguntó Ralph con el ceño fruncido.

-Son un grupo de música folklórica irlandesa – le explicó Belinda mientras volvía una bolita el pergamino –, tiene más de ciento veinte años de creado.

-¿Y cómo los consigo? – preguntó Ralph –. Porque me imagino que deben estar en una gira o algo así.

-Deberías ir al Callejón Diagon – le aconsejó Franco –. Pregunta por Feni Salash, es una bruja representante de artistas, quizá ella te pueda decir.

Ralph tomó una de las tantas ramas que habían esparcidas por el suelo y la encantó con su varita mágica para utilizarla como traslador. Dos horas después el capitán no había regresado y aunque aún era temprano, por la estación en la que se encontraban el cielo adquirió un tono azul oscuro, estaba atardeciendo. Para matar el tiempo por la espera y aprovechando que Ralph no se encontraba por allí, los chicos jugaron a los naipes explosivos (Tommy nunca salía de casa sin uno) y cuando ya se aburrieron, Devon encontró la manera perfecta de animarlos, realizando una exageradísima pantomima de la persecución de la cual fue víctima Ralph al inicio de la tarde. Las carcajadas inundaron el ambiente, unas cuantas lágrimas aquí y allá y varias personas tiradas en el suelo por perder el equilibrio. La tardanza de Ralph indicaba que no había podido localizar a los tales Legis y sin ellos una reconciliación con la abuela de Katherine era considerada como misión imposible. Apabullados ante la visión de que los cazadores tendrían poca participación en el partido y con toda la responsabilidad del resultado puesta en las espaldas de la defensa y el buscador; Devon, Belinda y Onix se alejaron un poco del grupo y comenzaron a lanzarse entre si un balón muy parecido al del fútbol americano (Ron se los aconsejó) para aprovechar la irregular trayectoria del objeto y por lo menos hacer uno que otro pase con la mayor coordinación posible.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? – preguntó Mallo, intrigado porque seguramente era la primera vez que oía timbrar un teléfono celular.

-Es tecnología muggle, Mallo – le explicó Tommy mientras Harry buscaba en su abrigo su móvil para contestar –, lo utilizan para comunicarse entre si en tiempo real. Es muy útil, ¿sabes?

-¿Cómo conoces tanto sobre el tema?

-Porque soy "miti – miti" – dijo Tommy llanamente –. Mitad mago, mitad muggle.

-No me digas que ese es el ring tone de Bob Esponja – murmuró Ron, temiendo lo peor.

-El mismo – le confirmó Harry. Vio en la pantalla el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba y se alejó del grupo para poder hablar con ella sin interrupción –: Hola, Hermione.

-Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Me siento muy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada – dijo Hermione con rapidez –. Estuvimos en tu casa y estaba vacía… James, no oprimas los botones, por favor… Te decía que estuvimos en tu casa y no había nadie. ¿Todavía estas entrenando?

-Casi.

-¿Casi?

-Si, casi. Estoy con el equipo. ¿Dónde estás tú?

-En el edificio donde vivimos… Te lo dije, James, ahora esto hará la parada en todos los pisos.

A lo lejos Harry pudo escuchar como su hijo se reía con desparpajo.

-Quiero verte – le dijo él.

-Yo también te quiero ver.

-¡Y yo! ¡Y yo! – gritó James

-¡Oye! Por qué no vienen y me hacen compañía – le propuso Harry muy animado –. Aprovechamos también para que conozcas a mis compañeros y para que ellos te conozcan a ti y a James.

-¿Estas muy lejos?

-A unos kilómetros de Liverpool.

-Ir en auto me tomará más de dos horas – murmuró Hermione, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta –. ¿Conoces las coordenadas?

-No – dijo Harry con pesar. En ese momento Devon gritó, insultando el balón –. Pero sé de alguien que la conoce. Hermione, ¿eso no es peligroso?

-¿Qué? ¿Trasladarnos? No, para nada. Lo peligroso es aparecerse – le informó ella.

-Harry fue al encuentro con Devon mientras Hermione le contaba que ya había terminado de revisar y corregir todos los artículos que aparecerían en la próxima edición de la revista. Devon, aún ofendido y de mal humor con el balón le dio las coordenadas a Harry prácticamente sin darse cuenta y después éste se las dijo a Hermione.

-Bueno, deja que nos pongamos ropa más cómoda y espéranos para dentro de media hora.

Harry esperó durante media hora, Ralph seguía sin aparecer y sus compañeros de equipo se sentaron para observar cómo Belinda realizaban pases mucho más coordinados en comparación con Devon que se le escapaba el balón entre las manos o se le desviaba a una dirección diferente de donde se suponía la había lanzado.

-¡Chueco!

-¡Manos de mantequilla!

-¡Ábranse! – les gritó Devon, exasperado.

El cielo se oscureció por completo y las estrellas hicieron su aparición. Los chicos hicieron tres fogatas para iluminar más el campo y para brindarse un poco de calor. Harry creyó que Hermione ya no llegaría, cuando de pronto escuchó la voz de un niño que chilló:

-¡"Otla" vez!

Al parecer sus compañeros no lo escucharon porque siguieron burlándose y apoyando a Devon. Hermione y James estaban a unos pasos de Harry, ambos muy bien abrigados y con gorros en la cabeza (James también tenía orejeras). El niño cuando distinguió a Harry soltó la mano de su madre y corrió hacia él para después saltar a su cuello y darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola, ¿qué haces?

-Esperarlos.

-Ya no más, estamos aquí.

Padre e hijo sonrieron y Hermione se acercó a ellos. También sonrió a Harry y él dejó una mano libre para poder abrazarla.

-¿Qué tal el trayecto? – le preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Buen, no pasa nada.

Luego se dieron un largo beso en los labios que provocó en los oídos de Harry un silencio de desierto. Cuando se separaron Harry vio a todos sus compañeros mirándolo con sorpresa y completamente mudos.


	29. Capítulo 29

**29**

**MÚSICA PARA TUS OIDOS**

-Como si nunca hubieran visto a una pareja – dijo Ron en voz baja, acercándose a Harry y a Hermione –. Principiantes.

-Y tu eres el niño experto – repuso Hermione, sonriendo con ironía.

-Niño no, hombre – aclaró Ron. Luego chocó las manos con James –. Esto no suena igual con guantes.

-No suena a nada, Ron – observó James con el ceño fruncido y mirándose las manos –. "Pelo" si me los quito, me da frío.

-Para tu fortuna estamos al final del invierno – le informó Ron –. De pura chiripa hoy no llovió más…

-Menos mal – dijo James, mirando el estrellado cielo –. ¿Y quienes son ellos?

Harry siguió con la vista la dirección que indicaba la mano de su hijo. El niño estaba señalando al equipo entero que en esos momentos los miraba expectantes y al advertir la mirada de Harry voltearon la cara de inmediato.

-Ellos son mis compañeros de quidditch.

-A mi me gusta el quodpot – repuso James distraídamente.

Harry y Ron se limitaron a mirarse. Hermione comenzó a hurgar en la mochila que llevaba al hombro.

-¿Quieren chocolate caliente? – les preguntó.

-La duda ofende – repuso Ron.

-También traje para el resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Y no trajiste algo más? – preguntó Ron con mucho interés –. No sé, tal vez panecillos, galletas, no te rechazaría un sándwich…

-Sándwich suena bien – intervino Harry bastante antojado.

-Sólo traje panecillos, pero si no los quieren recibir…

-¿Quién dijo que no? – replicó Ron.

-Nadie, Ron. Nadie – dijo hermione con mansa voz.

-Bueno, vamos que quiero presentarles a los chicos – les dijo Harry con rapidez. En realidad no era el momento ni el lugar para que Hermione y Ron iniciaran una de sus típicas discusiones.

Caminaron hasta el grupo de chicos, que de no haber sido porque Harry los pilló in fraganti, hubieran pasado por estar en conversaciones interesantísimas. Devon, Onix y Belinda también se acercaron; sin duda alguna estaban muy interesados en lo que Harry les pudiera decir.

Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos, Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y ella se la apretó. Mientras tanto, Ron se puso a comer un panecillo que le dio la chica, como si el asunto que Harry iba a comunicar hiciera parte de una película de ciencia ficción.

-Chicos… Bueno, el momento es un poco extraño para lo que les voy a decir – dijo Harry claro y despacio –, teniendo en cuenta que estamos en un plan de conquista por parte de Ralph hacia la abuela de Katherine para poder tener a nuestra compañera en la alineación del día de mañana…

-Dilo de una vez o te zampo ese balón en la cabeza – murmuró Ron.

-Para no alargar más el asunto – continuó Harry, mirando a Ron de reojo –, les presento a mi familia.

Muchos se limitaron únicamente a arquear las cejas, pero Devon y Belinda no se conformaron con eso ya que también abrieron la boca. Sólo Ron y Tommy, que conocían de la existencia de James, estuvieron impasibles, pero Tommy a pesar de eso miraba a Hermione con seriedad.

-¿Nos estás hablando en serio? – preguntó Devon con incredulidad.

-¿Por qué tendría que mentirles? – inquirió Harry.

-Bueno, nunca dijiste nada – analizó Devon –. En otras palabras, no hablabas de tu vida privada…

Mientras Devon seguía analizando en profundidad el comportamiento de Harry por no hablar de su vida, Hermione volvió a apretar su mano. Harry la miró, ella estaba bastante seria, como si con la mirada estuviera exigiendo una explicación. Miró a Devon y lo volvió a mirar a él. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, comprendió de inmediato que Hermione reconoció la cara de Devon, la misma que Harry utilizó para acercarse por primera vez a James.

-Luego hablamos – le susurró para que en esos momentos ella no comenzara a disparar preguntas.

-Cállate, Devon, que hay cosas más importantes que tus explicaciones rebuscadas – lo atajó Belinda. Después le dijo a Harry –: ¿Y cómo se llaman?

-Ella es Hermione, mi pareja – respondió, abrazándola –. Y el es James, nuestro hijo.

James los miró a todos, sonrió y movió la mano. Belinda y Onix, las únicas mujeres presentes además de Hermione exclamaron un cariñoso ¡Ah! y suspiraron.

-¡Que dientes tan lindos! – dijo Onix. Belinda asintió.

James, tan orgulloso del tamaño de sus dientes como siempre, sonrió con más amplitud, moviendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, lentamente, para que todos admiraran su sonrisa. Ése acto arrancó las carcajadas de todo el equipo rompiendo el tenso ambiente que se había creado.

Harry y Ron le presentaron a Hermione uno a uno de los chicos, al parecer había simpatizado un poco más con Belinda y Onix, seguramente por el comentario de los dientes de James. Cuando conoció a Devon lo trató con amabilidad, pese a la mirada pícara e inquisitiva que le lanzó al chico y que al parecer él no captó. Tommy le habló con respeto pero de una manera bastante formal, además de analizarla con una mirada crítica; Harry intuyó que se debía a la solidaridad familiar entre él y Tamara, pese a esto no pudo evitar disgustarse con él por no tratar a Hermione como se merece.

-Ralph está en una misión – le dijo a Hermione. James y los tres cazadores se pusieron a jugar en el balón americano –. Y Katherine se encuentra en aislamiento.

-¿Por qué?

Harry le contó todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. Ron se puso a repartir entre sus compañeros sendas tazas de chocolate caliente y panecillos. Cuando terminó su relato, el cual incluía la visita del representante de Katherine, su visita a la casa y por supuesto, la huida de Ralph, Hermione rió con ganas, muy gratificada ante el vía crusis que estaba padeciendo el capitán.

-No creas que me río por maldad – le aclaró a Harry –, pero es que les ha hecho unas, que sinceramente…

-Pero si la serenata no resulta, mañana la tendremos difícil – reconoció Harry.

-Si esa chica dice que a su abuela le gusta ese grupo musical, claro que resultará – repuso Hermione con optimismo –. Sólo tiene que adicionar algo como un poema, un recital, un pequeño discurso…

-Sus discursos son de dictadura – la interrumpió Harry –, así que por ese lado no podemos esperar nada.

Franco y Mallo, así como el resto del equipo suplente, se unió a Devon, Belinda, Onix y James en el juego con el balón. El niño corría de un lado para otro, saltando y gritando muy animado. En algunas ocasiones, debido a la rapidez con que jugaban, a James se le enredaban los pies y caía de bruces sobre la nieve, se levantaba y seguía como si nada. Ron y Tommy estaban algo alejados de ellos, tomando chocolate y hablando con seriedad.

-¡Ya vuelvo! – les gritó James a los chicos.

-No te tardes – le dijo Mallo, lanzando el balón en alguna dirección.

James corrió al encuentro con sus padres, que todavía hablaban sobre las cosas adicionales que tendría que hacer Ralph para conquistar a la abuela de Katherine. Ambos de pie, con Hermione recostando su cuerpo en el tronco de un árbol y Harry frente a ella apoyando una mano en el mismo, comentaron a la vez:

-Tal vez le guste el quidditch.

Se miraron y rieron. En ése momento sonó un ¡Ay! Muy largo, como si a Ron le hubieran cambiado el canal donde ve "24". James estaba tirado en el suelo boca arriba, había tropezado contra alguien de un grupo de seis personas. Uno de ellos se hincó y lo levantó.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la figura. James asintió –. ¿Qué haces por acá?

-Estoy con mi papá, "señol" – respondió James y señaló a Harry.

Él y Hermione se acercaban con rapidez al grupo de personas, todas con túnicas oscuras, como si se tratara de un grupo de mortífagos en los tiempos oscuros. El hombre que había levantado a James se volteó hacia la dirección que apuntaba la mano del niño.

-¿Harry es tu padre? – preguntó Ralph.

-Si, "señol" – confirmó James. Luego, miró al resto del grupo que lo acompañaban –. Con "pelmiso"

Corrió y se reunió con sus padres para decirles:

-Tengo hambre.

El grupo musical y Ralph se formaron en arco frente a la puerta de la casa. Sólo los iluminaba la lámpara de aceite que había sobre la entrada. Los demás aguardaron lejos de ellos, debían dejado encendida una sola fogata y se sentaron en torno a ella, expectantes ante lo que podía suceder. El grupo comenzó con la música; los cinco integrantes, todos hombres, no solo cantaban sino que también tocaban algún instrumento. Había una guitarra de cuerda, un acordeón, una gaita, un violín y…

-¿Una pandereta? – preguntó Ron.

-Ese debe ser gay – murmuró Belinda.

-¿Qué es "sel" gay? – preguntó James con mucho interés, sentado en el regazo de su padre.

Todos miraron al niño, temerosos, y luego se miraron entre ellos mismos buscando una explicación. Harry y Hermione también se miraron y él sintió cómo se le subieron los colores al rostro, por fortuna era de noche.

-Es un modismo que utilizamos los adultos, cariño – le dijo Hermione, despacio y claro.

-¿Para qué, mamá?

Todos perdieron por completo el interés en el plan conquista que había puesto en marcha Ralph. Belinda, seguramente por su comentario, puso una cara que indicaba su deseo de ser tragara por la fogata.

-Para referirse a la gente que les gusta las personas del mismo género – explicó Hermione sin rodeos.

-¿Los homosexuales? – preguntó el niño.

-Los mismos.

-¡Ah! – exclamó James en voz baja luego de comprender.

Las personas que se encontraban allí se quedaron con la boca abierta ante las riendas que tomó Hermione de la situación y Harry no fue la excepción. Después de recuperarse del shock intelectual y de la clarísima explicación, volvieron a concentrarse en la serenata, pero Ron no se quedó con las ganas y miró a Hermione con una ceja levantada.

Finalizó la primera canción y seguía sin pasar nada. El grupo tocó otra más alegre y rítmica moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás con el ritmo. Sus túnicas negras, adornadas con decenas de listones de colores se movían en contra al cuerpo y el pago de la pandereta levantó las manos y la golpeó dos veces.

Belinda dio un sonoro respigo que trató de amortiguar tapándose la boca con las manos. Parecía que ése acto le confirmaba que el hombre era gay. Sus compañeros de equipo se limitaron a reírse por lo ridículo que resultó el bailecito.

-¿A qué clase de mujer le gusta un grupo así? – inquirió Franco, lanzándoles una mirada crítica –. Son unos payasos.

-Hay que admitir que tienen ritmo – dijo Devon, moviendo los hombros como si fuera una sandunguera.

James rió con ganas, apoyando el cuerpo y la cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

De pronto la luz del segundo piso de la casa se encendió, las risas cesaron y una respiración delgada y lenta se apoderó del grupo.

-Desde aquí no podemos ver – observó Tommy –. Acerquémonos.

Avanzaron unos metros más pero sin acercarse mucho al grupo y a Ralph. Vieron cuando la cortina de aquella ventana se corrió y la anciana dio la cara, una mucho más amable y serena de la que ellos habían visto en la tarde cuando persiguió a Ralph.

El capitán se frotó las manos, tal vez para darse un poco de calor o porque consideraba que todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. La abuela de Katherine abrió la ventada, sonriendo mientras a los chicos también se les dibujaba una sonrisa. Todo estaba solucionado.

La mujer miró al grupo absolutamente maravillada, después miró a Ralph y lo señaló con la mano derecha, tenía la varita. De ella salió un chorro espeso y abundante de color verde que cubrió al capitán de pies a cabeza, dándole el aspecto de una montaña de moco.

Los chicos soltaron carcajadas y las chicas, incluida Hermione, gritaron. El grupo musical detuvo la música y miró a Ralph con sorpresa.

James soltó la mano de Harry, se quitó el gorro y las orejeras y corrió en dirección al capitán.

-¡James, vuelve! – le gritó Harry. Avanzó tan solo un paso para alcanzar a su hijo y evitar que la anciana hiciera lo mismo con él, cuando Hermione lo detuvo.

-No le hará nada.

-¡Es mi héroe! – comentó Devon con admiración.

James les dijo algo a los músicos, para después llevarse una mano a la cabeza y alborotarse el cabello con ella. Harry sonrió, ése gesto le recordó a su padre.

La tercera canción podía considerarse de parranda o rumba. Era muy alegre y movida, digna de una gran fiesta. James comenzó a bailar de un lado para otro, con descoordinación y mucha gracia. Movía las caderas como si fuera un patito, así como los hombros, aunque sin la maestría con que lo hizo Devon minutos atrás.

-Aprende rápido – murmuró él, maravillado.

Daba vueltas sobre si mismo, de vez en cuando los pies se le enredaban y trataba de caerse (lo que causaba respigos de angustia en el equipo), pero lograba mantenerse de pie. La abuela de Katherine saltó y gritó como si fuera una adolescente en pleno concierto de pop, mientras Ralph poco a poco se quitaba la plasta verde de encima.

-Se han fijado que el grupo ya no baila – reparó Ron.

Belinda dio un gritito de sorpresa.

-¡Ay, no, les dijo que eran gays! – chilló con angustia.

Cuando la canción finalizó James se paró frente a la ventana de la señora, llevó ambas manos a la boca y con ellas le lanzó un exagerado beso. La mujer se desmayó.

-¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo! – gritaron las chicas, abrazadas.

En la casa de Katherine todo era alegría y festejo. La chica estaba súper feliz porque su abuela le levantó el castigo y podría jugar el día siguiente. Ralph estaba en otra habitación, arreglándose y limpiándose un poco. La anciana no hacía más que admirar a James, y no era la única, Belinda, Onix y Katherine no se quedaron atrás.

-Tienes sabor – le dijo Belinda –. ¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?

-En la escuela.

-¿En cuál? – quiso saber la abuela –. ¿En una muggle?

-Si, "señola" abuelita. Yo tenía un amigo que baila así. Y la "maestla" "Oplha" también nos enseñó. "Pelo" tenía que bailar con niñas y me gusta más bailar solito.

-¿No bailarías conmigo? – se ofreció Katherine.

-Todavía estoy cansado…

El grupo musical se había marchado, pero su presencia no hizo falta. Todos hablaban tan animados que la falta de música ni se sintió.

-Te sacaste la lotería con ese niño, Harry – comentó Ralph cuando se reunió con el grupo –. ¿Por qué lo tuviste escondido?

-Ellos vivían en otro país – respondió Harry, abochornado por la pregunta.

-¿Y qué edad tiene? – preguntó el capitán.

-En diciembre cumplió cinco

-¡Los mismos que llevas en el equipo! Pero, ¿tú y la madre…?

-Hermione y yo somos pareja desde adolescentes – le explicó Harry –. Es una larga historia.

Harry se volvió hacia ella, para ver con horror que estaba hablando con Devon, seguramente bombardeándolo con toda clase de preguntas. Fue hasta ellos, cuando pasó nuevamente por el grupo de mujeres que hablaba con James escuchó claramente cuando Belinda dijo:

-Gracias por no decirle al mago que era gay.

-Es que yo no soy sapo – repuso James con toda tranquilidad.

Tenía que apurarse antes de que se formara un escándalo. El corto trayecto entre el centro de la sal ay la entrada de la misma fue eterno y sumamente lento, como si no avanzara nada. Cuando por fin estuvo junto a ellos las manos le sudaban y tenía seca la garganta.

-¿Entonces, tu estudiaste en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué no te recuerdo? – preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno, yo iba dos años delante de ustedes – le informó Devon –, además, estaba en Hu…, y aunque la relación entre nuestras casas era de fraternidad, pues sinceramente no es que andáramos juntos de arriba para abajo. Pero yo si te recuerdo a ti. Eras lamedor bruja de tu generación, además que fuiste petrificada por aquel basilisco. Que tiempos aquellos, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Lo que más extraño de Hogwarts es al profesor Dumbledore – continuó Devon –. Lo último que supe de él es que es un firme candidato para suceder a Madame Bones en el puesto de ministro de magia.

-Al profesor Dumbledore nunca le ha interesado ese puesto – recordó Harry. Aquello se lo había dicho Hagrid.

-Es cierto – reconoció Hermione –, pero el profesor Dumbledore podría hacer cosas maravillosas por la comunidad mágica desde esa posición y complementar la extraordinaria gestión de Madame Bones.

-Vamos a ver qué pasa, pero mi voto va por el profesor – aseguró Devon –. Oye, Harry, estuvimos hablando de la vez que usaste la poción multijugos con mis cabellos y sinceramente hay que ser muy… para dejar que se te pasara el tiempo ¿No te enseñaron a hacer las cosas bien o qué?

Harry no se atrevió a mirar a Hermione ya que su vergüenza era más pesada que su cabeza.

-Fue un error de cálculo – se limitó a decir él.

-Pues por tu error el que quedó mal fui yo.

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué? – inquirió Harry.

-Porque le presté algo mío a un despistado y no pienso volverlo a hacer en mi vida. Manchaste mi nombre y ahora no soy digno de confianza – y dicho esto irguió la cabeza marchándose con dignidad.

-No creí que fueras a decirle algo por lo de la poción – reprochó Harry.

-Tenía que saber exactamente qué fue lo que ocurrió – se justificó Hermione –. Además, el modo en que te apareciste dejó mucho que desear.

-Tú no me querías ver, ¿de qué otra manera pretendías que me acercara al niño?

-¿Entonces, sólo lo hiciste por acercarte a James? – susurró Hermione con una peligrosa mirada.

-No, no me malinterpretes – se apresuró a decir Harry –. Claro que te quería ver a ti también, pero necesitaba conocer un poco más de James antes que cualquier otra cosa, ¿me comprendes?

-Si – gruó Hermione con desdén. En ese momento por su lado pasó Ousla, sosteniendo en cada mano una bandeja con bebidas que oscilaban peligrosamente. Hermione se horrorizó – ¿En esta casa hay un elfo doméstico? ¿Y le pagarán? ¿Y tiene vacaciones y servicios de salud? Porque si no lo tiene…

-Ya, tranquila.

Ousla dejó las bandejas sobre una mesa frente a la chimenea. Realizó la respectiva reverencia, tan exagerada como acostumbraban los elfos (Hermione gimió con debilidad) y se acomodó la bufanda.

-Ousla, te ordené hace dos horas que fueras a descansar – dijo la abuela de Katherine con el ceño fruncido – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a traerle bebidas a sus invitados, señora – chilló el elfo –. Ousla no pretendía desobedecer las órdenes de su ama, no señor.

-Abuela, ya sabes que este elfo es viejo y terco – intervino Katherine desde el otro lado de la sala –. Esas mañas no se le van a quitar.

-Ya van varias veces que ocurre lo mismo, Ousla – le advirtió la anciana en tono cansino.

-No volverá a pasar, mi señora – musitó el elfo, a punto de llorar.

-Eso espero, eso espero. Ahora, ve a dormir.

-Pero…

-Ve a dormir – ordenó.

El elfo salió de la sala caminando hacia atrás y realizando la reverencia. Cuando estaba fuera de vista, Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y luego la retiró.

-Quiero saber más acerca de este asunto – dijo ella.

-No, Hermione – la atajó Harry –. No te vallas a poner a promulgar el P. E. D. D. O. ahora, no es el momento.

-Cualquier momento es el momento, Harry – argumentó Hermione con terquedad –. Y por lo que veo las cosas aquí pueden ser muy fáciles.

Hermione caminó hasta la señora y Harry la siguió. Las chicas hablaban animadamente apartadas de ella y James estaba reunido con los chicos. La señora se encontraba con Ralph.

-Que esto te sirva de lección, muchacho – replicó la anciana –. El líder de un equipo debe motivar y animar, no reprimir. Yo le sugerí a mi nieta que ingresara a los Cannons por Martina; ella me contó que urgías de una cazadora competente, y mira con lo que me resultas.

-Geraldine, tienes que admitir que la responsabilidad de un capitán es abrumadora – comentó Ralph con una confianza que desconcertó a Harry –. Yo no puedo permitir que se pierda el respeto en la autoridad que me fue otorgada.

-Por eso mismo, debes inspirar respeto, no temor. Aún te queda mucho por aprender, Ralph – dijo la anciana. Al estar Harry y Hermione junto a ella los miró y sonrió con benevolencia –. Tienen un hijo maravilloso, ya se los había dicho, ¿verdad? Qué me iba a imaginar yo que algún día un niño, y más el hijo de Harry Potter bailaría para mí. Si me sentí como en mis años mozos. Tiene cinco años, ¿verdad? Los mismos que Madison, ¿no es así, Ralph?

-Los cumplirá pronto, Geraldine – corrigió él.

-Deberías hacerle una fiesta e invitar a James – luego miró de nuevo a Harry y Hermione –: Madison tiene muchos amiguitos, todos pequeños magos y brujas, y así James conocería a muchos niños con sus mismas habilidades y dones. Y seguramente irán juntos a Hogwarts.

-Sería interesante… - dijo Harry.

-No hay por qué dudarlo, muchacho.

Ralph miró su reloj y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Por Dios! Si son casi las diez – murmuró. Después gritó –: ¡Todo el mundo a sus casas! ¡Ya!

-¿Qué te acabo de decir? – inquirió Geraldine.

-Después me das el sermón. Ahora debo hacer descansar a los muchachos.

Cada uno fue tomando su escoba y se despidieron entre si, todas las chicas besaron a James dos veces en cada mejilla y después le revolcaban el cabello. Ron tambien tomó su escoba y se adelantó para irse antes que Harry. Katherine había subido a dormir y en la sala sólo quedaron su abuela, Hermione, Harry y James, quien ya estaba profundamente dormido.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre syu elfo doméstico – le dijo Hermione a la abuela de Katherine sin rodeos.

-¿De mi elfo? ¿y por qué?

-Me interesa mucho el modo en que usted lo trata, eso es todo.

Harry la miró de reojo cargando a James en sus brazos. Él sabía perfectamente que eso no era todo.

-Mira, muchacha, a mi elfo le tengo consideración porque es un ser que piensa y siente – replicó la anciana con suavidad –. Sería una completa canallada de mi parte ponerlo a trabajar más de ocho horas seguidas. Si mi pobre sirviente no descansa, ¿Cómo pretende que trabaje bien para mí? Quizá el trato que le da a las criaturas que le sirven no sea tan condescendiente como el que yo le doy, pero…

-No, no se ofenda – la interrumpió Hermione con una sonrisa. Harry sospechó que en aquel preciso momento le pediría unirse al movimiento –, por el contrario, me sorprendió gratamente lo que hizo con su elfo – Miró a Harry con James en brazos y agregó –: ¿Qué le parece si nos reunimos la próxima semana?

-¿El lunes?

-En las horas de la tarde, ¿está bien?

-¿Aquí?

-Aquí me parece bien. Aprovecharía, si usted lo permite, hablar con su elfo.

-No me digas que la vas a unir al movimiento – susurró harry cuando cam8inaban hacia el lugar donde encendieron las fogatas.

-Estoy segura que ella estará de acuerdo – comentó Hermione con mucho optimismo –. Si quiero que el movimiento tenga fuerza, tengo que comenzar con excelentes relaciones públicas y más con gente que comparta conmigo los mismos ideales.

-¿Pero, el lunes no tienes que trabajar?

-Sólo hasta las dos de la tarde – contestó Hermione, buscando algo en su abrigo –. Ya terminé con la corrección de todos aquellos pergaminos y ahora sólo me concentraré en elegir los más adecuados para la próxima edición. Y ya tengo unos cuentos en mente.

Sacó la varita mágica y apuntando con ella al termo en el que había llevado el chocolate musitó ¡_Portus_! Tomó a Harry del brazo y segundos después fueron succionados. Harry abrazó con fuerza a James, estaba mareado a causa del centenar de colores que veía. Su brazo izquierdo perdía sensibilidad, Hermione lo apretaba con fuerza.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Harry luego de tocar suelo firme. Una brisa fría impactaba en su cara.

-En la azotea del edificio donde vivimos.

Harry puso más atención a lo que veía. El piso en asfalto y rústico, varias salidas de chimeneas y en el horizonte las luces de cientos de viviendas y pequeños edificios que le daba al pueblo un aspecto de estrellas en tierra.

-Está cerrada – dijo Hermione con exasperación, tratando de mover de un lado para otro la manilla de la puerta. Chasqueó la lengua y apuntó con la varita –: ¡_Alohomora_!

-¿Cuánto tenemos que bajar? – preguntó Harry segundos después, cuando ella volvió a cerrarla.

-Dos pisos nada más.

Las escaleras, como en todo edificio muggle, estaban levemente iluminadas, provocando que a Harry le diera más sueño. Se demoraron en llegar un poco más de lo debido para evitar que James se despertara por el movimiento.

-¿Por qué no nos trasladamos directamente a tu casa? – le preguntó Harry sin poderse contener.

-Porque hubiera matado de un susto a mis padres – susurró ella, abriendo la puerta de su apartamento.

La sala estaba simplemente iluminada por una lámpara, de resto todo era quietud. Hermione colgó en el perchero la bufanda y el abrigo, además de la mochila. _Crookshanks_ los recibió maullando con suavidad y enredándose en las piernas de su dueña. Apagó la luz de la lámpara y a ciegas caminaron por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. Hermione pegó la oreja a la primera puerta que se encontraron.

-Están durmiendo – susurró ella –. Que flojos, eh.

Dejaron a James en su habitación debidamente cubierto. _Crockshanks_ se quedó con él, durmiendo al lado de su cama.

-Bueno, Hermione, me voy a descansar – dijo Harry, dispuesto a apagar la luz de la lamparita de James.

-¿Vas a dejarme solita esta noche? – preguntó ella.

-Mañana es un día trascendental para el equipo – se justificó Harry, a pesar que en el fondo no quería irse –. Sabes perfectamente lo necesario que es el triunfo para nosotros.

-Pero solo están a tres puntos del líder – objetó Hermione estirando los labios, como quien lo hace cuando está a punto de llorar.

-Tengo que pasar una noche tranquila.

-¿Crees que soy una loca? Vamos, prometo dejarte en paz.

Durante gran parte de la mañana siguiente Harry lamentó profundamente que Hermione hubiera cumplido su palabra y nada más ingresar en su habitación se acostó y se durmió. A las once el equipo en pleno se reunió en el camerino del estadio, tendrían como visitantes a los Murciélagos de Ballycastle y pronto las graderías estarían a reventar. El regreso de Katherine había producido una renovada ola de optimismo en todos los jugadores, y Ralph, más ansioso que nunca, mostró un poco más de compasión hacia el equipo y sus acostumbrados discursos de designación de responsabilidades y culpas absurdas pasó a ser reemplazado por una charla más humana y familiar. Era como si durante toda la noche la abuela de Katherine le hubiera quitado el cerebro y le hubiera puesto alma o podría ser que tomó en cuanta sus palabras y las de su nieta, el de contar y recibir los consejos de su esposa. De todas maneras, durante la hora de discurso no dejó de dar vueltas por todo el camerino, más nervioso que nadie ante el partido que se avecinaba.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo fue el único que no probó bocado mientras los demás comían desenfrenadamente por el nerviosismo. A Ron le sorprendió ver cómo Harry repitió tres veces de ración, y es que ni él mismo pudo con dos.

-No pude desayunar bien esta mañana – argumentó Harry ante la mirada de su amigo.

-¿Es que temías que te descubrieran los padres de Hermione y te escondiste bajo su cama, o qué? – preguntó Ron con las cejas arqueadas.

-Ni se dieron cuenta de mi presencia – repuso Harry, mirando a Ron como quien mira una cucaracha – Lo que pasó es que mientras desayunábamos me puse a ver televisión con James y en verdad no comes lo mismo cuando estas distraído.

-Y Hermione los regañó porque no se puede comer mientras se ve televisión – apuntó Ron. Harry asintió con vergüenza. El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, niños – dijo Ralph en voz alta para llamar la atención. Devon carraspeó, ofendido –. Todavía falta una hora para el partido, así que no van a hacer nada y van a reposar para que no se les rebote el estómago en pleno juego.

-Ay, no, ya se le pegó lo de mi abuela – susurró Katherine en tono lúgubre.

A las tres de la tarde el estadio de los Chudley Cannons estaba a reventar. Cuando los jugadores salieron al campo, volando en sus estupendas _Nimbus 2-3D_, el tibio sol del final del invierno los cobijó. El campo de juego estaba completamente libre de nieve, solo la cúspide de las porterías estaba un poco escarchada. El cielo completamente despejado y las centenares de personas vestidas de color naranja que formaba una inmensa marea terminaron por subir los ánimos del equipo.

Dieron varias vueltas por el campo, a una velocidad más bien lenta, en lo que Ralph llamó: "Acomodar el estómago a la altitud de competencia". Ron se desvió un poco hacia la tribuna occidental, donde una chica rubia y un poco alta le agitaba con energía la mano. El pelirrojo se detuvo frente a ella y cuando Harry pasó cerca se dio cuenta que aquella chica era Libby.

Al acercarse para saludarla distinguió a su lado a Hermione y a James. Fue un alivio para él porque con los afanes de la mañana se le había olvidado preguntarles dónde se sentarían. Libby hablaba con Ron a una velocidad desconcertante, sus labios se movían tan rápido que en ocasiones los gestos que realizaba con los ojos eran demasiado lentos para la velocidad de su boca.

-Pero te aseguro que esa me las paga – le dijo la chica a Ron, con una peligrosa mirada y un tono de completa malicia –. Por poco y no nos deja pasar, ¿Qué tal?

-Si vas a armar un plan, cuanta con mi desinteresada colaboración.

-Listo, pero hoy no.

-Claro que hoy no…

-¡Hola, Harry! – exclamó Libby alegremente.

-¿No que no te gustaba el quidditch? – preguntó éste con ironía, abrazando a James –. Te luce la túnica del equipo, te vez más amarilla.

-Si en verdad me gustara la hubiera comprado original – repuso Libby con indiferencia, Ron bufó –. Yo no pienso invertir un solo galeón en el merchandising de algo que no me gusta – se defendió ella.

-¿Todo lo compra pirata? – le susurró Harry a Hermione.

-Lo único que compra original y sin remordimiento es cualquier artículo de Friends – contestó Hermione en tono confidencial –, y como se está acercando mayo…

-¿Qué va a pasar en mayo?

-Es el final… - Hermione miró a su amiga con pesar.

Harry recordó que cuando persiguió a Hermione y a James por primera vez escondido bajo la capa invisible, escuchó a Libby lamentarse profundamente por el final de la serie, mientras debatía qué sería de su vida sin Joey, el cabeza hueca más adorable de la televisión.

-Tiene que comprender que la vida sigue – murmuró Harry.

-Al parecer no la va a pasar del todo mal – comentó Hermione –. Parece que en el otoño Joey tendrá su propio programa, así que tendrá con quien mitigar el dolor.

-Ésa es una buena noticia.

-Ay, no, hablamos más tarde – le dijo Libby a Ron con optimismo –. Ya sabes: evita los goles y patéales el trasero.

-Las dos opciones son muy atractivas – dijo Ron de manera pensativa –. Será difícil escoger.

-Vas a comportante como un guardián, por supuesto – repuso hermione con el ceño fruncido y sin poderse contener.

-Hermione – dijo Ron, escandalizado por su comentario –, en la mayoría de las ocasiones un guardián debe ser recursivo. Yo no voy a permitir que me anoten uno solo.

-Que te anoten o no está en tu calidad – observó Hermione.

-Que es muy alta – dijo Ron con mucha confianza.

-Entonces no necesitarás recurrir al juego sucio para ganar.

-Jugar como un santo tampoco ayudará.

-Pero los pueden sancionar si van contra las reglas.

-Pienso jugar rudo, no hacer trampa – repuso Ron bastante ofendido. Se acercó a ella y a Harry y en voz baja agregó –: Pienso hacerlo por tu hijo. Harry y yo conseguiremos que le guste el quidditch.

Ése comentario aplacó el sermón moral de Hermione, pero Harry sabía que en el fondo ella seguía sin aprobar las patadas en el trasero.

-Hay que jugar limpio, Ron – le dijo harry al alejarse de la tribuna –, demostrarle a James que no es un juego de injusticia.

-Sabes perfectamente que lo hice para ver qué me decía Hermione… ¿viste cómo lo tomó?

Harry se detuvo y vio como se marchaba su amigo hacia la portería que debía defender. Cuando los catorce jugadores estuvieron en la cancha Lee Jordan inició con los comentarios, más animado de lo que en las últimas fechas había estado. Su hermano Nick estaba nuevamente acompañándolo.

-Si, señores, este es el reinicio de la temporada – dijo Lee por encima de los gritos y el gran alboroto del público –. Hoy, acompañando a esta afición de Telford, en el estadio de los Chudley Cannons y mañana en la costa este, en Theddethorp All Saints, para el partido de los Falmouth Falcons contra el líder, los Montrose Magpies.

-Y como supondrás, Lee, muchos querrán que este partido finalice rápido – continuó Nick –, para irse de tarde romántica y disfrutar de San Valentín.

-Lo que me hace recordar a una compañera de clase y a la cual quería mucho… Y que nunca salió conmigo. Se te tiene en cuenta, Angelina.

-Y siguiendo con lo que a esta hora del día nos interesa, los Chudley Cannons volvieron a su antigua alineación. Como todos recordamos el jugador Potter tuvo una severa lesión en su codo derecho a finales de año.

-Y si mal no recuerdo, fue un médico muggle quien lo recuperó – informó Lee –. Hay que ver que saben valerse por sí mismos, ¿verdad?

-Los más muggles que los muggles suelen decir que la magia no es suficiente.

Ambos hermanos guardaron silencio durante un par de segundos. Después se rieron con ganas.

-¡Oh! Y allí sale el árbitro… O mejor, la árbitro.

Caminando por el campo de juego se hallaba la mujer, que por el aspecto que lucía parecía ser bastante pequeña. Los jugadores, a excepción de los guardianes, bajaron a su nivel y se reunieron en torno a ella. Al estar a su altura comprobaron que sí era pequeña pero con aspecto de niña debido a su delgadez. Con un peinado en cola de caballo que le hacía lucir mas flaca y con un uniforme negro, muy parecido al que usan las tenistas, las mujer quedaba como un pitufo en comparación con los demás jugadores.

-Capitanes – dijo, con voz aguda y alta, como si una niña gritara –. Al centro. Ahora, dense la mano y buen jugo.

De una patada abrió la caja que contenía las pelotas de juego. Tomó la quaffle y la lanzó, la snitch y las bludgers salieron como locas. Los jugadores dieron una patada en el suelo y se elevaron.


	30. Capítulo 30

**30**

**POR EL HONOR**

Ambos buscadores se elevaron más allá de las cúspides de las porterías, mientras sus compañeros eran partícipes de un titánico juego. Harry no prestó atención a los movimientos del resto de jugadores, así como tampoco a los gritos de la multitud; para él su prioridad era atrapar la snitch, ésa escurridiza pelota con alas que podría ser el eslabón principal para que a James le gustara el juego. Sus oídos ya no escucharon más, era como si el flujo de la sangre que circulaba por su cabeza hubiera sido tanta que los inundó y los tapó. A sus compañeros no los reconocía, vistos desde tan alto parecían manchones de colores trasladándose de un lado para otro a una velocidad sorprendente. La snitch había desaparecido por completo. El buscador oponente estaba estático e impasible, analizando cualquier anomalía en la corriente de aire. Harry poseía tanta adrenalina que decidió circundar el campo de juego, si se quedaba quieto la ansiedad traicionaría sus sentidos y lo más probable era que podría confundir la snitch con cualquier pajarito que volara desprevenidamente.

-Sólo han transcurrido un minuto con ventidos segundos y ya hay alguien chorreando sangre – comentó Lee por encima de la alborotada multitud –, y es que ese golpe con la bludger no debió ser muy suavecito que digamos, ¿verdad, Nick?

-Así es – ratificó el chico –. Y en mi posición de comentarista neutral tengo que anotar que el señor Peterson se le atravesó a la trayectoria de la pelota, golpeada por el capitán O´Neal. De no ser así la señorita árbitro le hubiera dado la razón a los enfurecidos seguidores de los murciélagos y Barney posiblemente no estaría haciendo mala cara.

-Si pierden no tendremos cerveza de mantequilla gratis – murmuró Lee en tono lúgubre. Luego prosiguió con su narración, en un tono más alegre –: Y siguiendo con lo que me pagan… Dent tiene la quaffle y va como una flecha hacia la portería de los Cannons; la gata Williams se le atraviesa, pero Dent vira su escoba hacia su izquierda a la vez que pasa la quaffle a su compañera Lynn. La pequeña cazadora, como si fuera un murciélago, vuela esquivando a sus oponentes, ¡parece que tuviera un radar de ultrasonido en la nariz! Entra sola al área de tiro y Weasley va a su encuentro… ¡La pequeña y el gigante cara a cara!... ¡La enana lanza, digo, ¡Lynn lanza!... ¡Y Weasley la atrapa con una larga y enorme mano!

Un suave gemido de desesperación se escuchó tras la portería norte, donde estaban ubicados los seguidores de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle. La afición de los Chudley Cannons gritó y aplaudió con energía, mientras Ron lanzaba la quaffle en dirección a Belinda. Harry sintió un zumbido en su oído izquierdo como si fuera algo que aleteaba a su lado. Volvió su cabeza con rapidez en esa dirección es busca de la snitch, cual fue su desilusión al comprobar que se trataba simplemente de una libélula. Harry la espantó con la mano, un poco exasperado por el engaño en el que había caído y se reprochó a sí mismo al creer que la snitch aparecería por ahí, a escasos minutos de haber comenzado el partido.

-Barney está llorando a lágrima viva el no haber anotado el gol – comentó Nick, refiriéndose con ironía a la mascota de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle –. Más bien deja de chillar y tráeme una cerveza.

-La quaffle en posición de Bean – narraba Lee –, y realiza un amague muy extraño que nunca había visto en mi vida, y eso que he visto muchas cosas. Al final realiza un pase a Kropp y éste sale disparado hacia el guardián Sabin. La gata Williams se abre hacia su izquierda para impedirle el paso a Fauchard quien iba bastante pega Kropp para quitarle la quaffle. El cazador de los Cannons ingresa al área de lanzamiento y… ¡Hoyt lanza una bludger a él! ¡Le pega en la mano que no era, pero Kropp pierde la concentración en el tiro!

Durante más de diez minutos no se vislumbraba que alguno de los equipos pudiera marcar. Por otra parte, los golpeadores de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle eran soberbios. No solo sus tiros eran fuertes y acertados, sino que además lograban darle una trayectoria bastante conveniente a las resabiadas bludgers. En cuanto al equipo de los Chudley Cannons, Ron estaba teniendo una de las mejores actuaciones que Harry le haya visto, en realidad le estaba cumpliendo lo que le dijo a él y a Hermione: todo lo haría por James, para que por fin le gustara el quidditch. Harry se sintió inmensamente agradecido con su amigo y con el gran empeño con el que estaba jugando aquel partido.

A pesar de la ausencia de anotaciones, los fanáticos de ambos equipos no habían perdido el entusiasmo en el partido y al parecer Barney había dejado de llorar. El espectáculo que les estaban brindando los catorce jugadores era un incentivo para que el silencio se ausentara y aunque la mayoría del tiempo sólo se escuchaban los susurros de la multitud, cuando algún cazador se acercaba a la portería contraria o algún golpeador manipulaba de manera magistral la bludger, el público armaba una gran algarabía. Harry y el buscador de los Murciélagos, de apellido Hindemith, volaban en círculo sobre las cabezas de los espectadores y el campo de juego; en realidad eran los más pasivos del partido y la cosa estaba tan buena unos metros más debajo de ellos que en un par de ocasiones, cuando se cruzaron, se miraron con detenimiento, como si desearan estar jugando allí con sus compañeros, en lugar de estar unos metros más arriba volando como aves carroñeras en espera de su presa, la dorada snitch.

Un grito ensordecedor estalló en el estadio. Harry y Hindemith buscaron desesperadamente con la mirada una explicación. A lo lejos, el guardián de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle, Sabin, le daba golpes al palo de su escoba, completamente furioso; cerca de él tres personas vestidas con túnica color naranja se abrazaban, una de ellas, de cabello negro y demasiado esponjado levantaba una mano en dirección al cielo. Devon había anotado. Muy emocionado, Harry sonrió y aplaudió con energía, esto lo había motivado mucho más en hallar la snitch y atraparla.

Lo que en el fútbol hubiera sido una celebración de toda la plantilla, con trepada a la malla de las graderías y todo, en el quidditch fue una vuelta por el campo de Devon saludando a todo el mundo, riendo de oreja a oreja y exhibiendo su tupido cabello. El reinicio del partido fue mucho más agresivo de lo que los espectadores pudieron haber esperado. En varias ocasiones la multitud vociferó con fuerza ¡Uy! y pequeños grupos de hinchas lanzaban palabras malsonantes y señales muy groseras con ambas manos a alguno de los jugadores de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle. En un par de ocasiones se escuchó claramente la palabra pícaro gritada por todo el estadio. Harry solo esperaba que Hermione le estuviera tapando los oídos a James.

-Con casi una hora de juego, el marcador avanza a 70 contra 40 a favor de los Chudley Cannons – informó Lee –. El rudo partido expuesto por ambos equipos ha hecho las delicias de las bocas y la imaginación de estos inocentes aficionados. Que después no se quejen de dónde sacaron tantas palabrotas sus hijos.

-Todo tiempo pasado fue anterior – comentó Nick con nostalgia –. Y siguiendo con lo de hoy, la defensa de los Chudley Cannons ha destado bastante sólida. Jugadas como la que estamos viendo en este momento, donde O´Neal golpea la bludger dándole una trayectoria irregular pero directa al punto de impacto, que en este caso es el estómago del jugador Dent.

-Dent puerde la quaffle y el aire – siguió Lee – y ahora está en manos de Bean. Bean va directo hacia el guardián Sabin, acompañada por la gata Williams. Unos metros sobre su cabeza se encuentra el deleite de todas las fanáticas, llamado por las mismas "Tommysito", dispuesto a dar batazos a diestra y siniestra por si se atraviesa la bludger. Bean entra sola al área de lanzamiento y sus compañeros se quedan atrás, porque saben que si la acompañan es ilegal. Sabin se queda en su posición, esperando el lanzamiento de la cazadora de los Cannons. Bean se pega a la escoba, aferrando con fuerza la quaffle… ¡Pero la sueltay se agarra con fuerza la cabeza! ¿Qué pasó?

Belinda chilló como si estuviera siendo víctima de un ataque. Frotaba su frente con ambas manos, tratando de apaciguar un dolor. Entonces Harry lo vio y lo comprendió, Belinda había chocado con la snitch. Mientras los cinco cazadores restantes bajaban en picada en pos de la quaffle, Harry voló como una flecha en dirección a su compañera, que al parecer maldecía por lo bajo a causa del tremendo dolor de cabeza que tenía. La snitch se hallaba un poco alejada de la chica, desplazándose a toda la velocidad que podía luego del choque con Belinda. Harry se acomodó mejor en su escoba para tener poca reitencia con el viento y adquirir mayor velocidad. Hindemith bajó en picada para poder alcanzar a Harry, que ya le levaba varios metros de ventaja. "Tengo que alcanzarla, tengo que alcanzarla", pensaba él cuando seguía a la escurridiza pelota. Cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, la distinguía perfectamente, volando rápido pero con torpeza cerca de la tribuna oriental, con los fanáticos gritando como locos.

Con desesperación más que con emoción, Harry la rozó con los dedos. Hindemith estaba ya a su espalda y harry alcanzó a ver su mano. Como último esfuerzo adelantó su cuerpo mucho más, casi hasta sacarlo de la escoba. Sintió la pelota en la palma de su mano. Aún aleteaba con fuerza cuando la cerró.

-¡Por Dios, esto no pudo ser mejor! – exclamó Lee por encima de la euforia de los espectadores –. El juego estuvo de primera. Me estaba debatiendo entre la pelea de los cazadores o la carrera de los buscadores. ¡Pero eso ahora no importa, porque tenemos un ganador!

Después de la voluntaria incomodidad con la que Harry atrapó la snitch, se acomodó como pudo de nuevo en la escoba y con una inmensa alegría bajó al terreno de juego, donde sus compañeros ya celebraban. La única persona que aparentemente no celebraba la victoria era Belinda, se limitó a tener ambas manos en la frente mientras de sus ojos salían una que otra lágrima. A lo lejos de ellos, Ralph estrechaba las manos de sus oponentes.

-A ver, deja ver ese… ¡Uhh! – exclamó Katherine al quitar las manos de Belinda de la frente de ésta –.Amiga, te va a salir una montaña.

-¿Tan grande está? – chilló la chica a causa del dolor.

-Tan grande, no – repuso Katherine –. Tan rojo. Harry, le debes una.

Harry reparó con mayor atención la frente de su compañera. Un enorme círculo rojo sobresalía en la mitad de su frente por la tez blanca que lucía a causa del invierno. Seguramente si para esa época del año tuviera el tono bronceado con el que regularmente la encuentran cuando finaliza el verano, las consecuencias del golpe no serían tan evidentes.

-Si, gracias – dijo Harry sin más remedio.

-Muy bien hecho, Belinda – dijo Ralph muy animado en cuanto se reunió con ellos –. Así me gusta, que no solo te limites a tus funciones de cazadora.

La chica lo miró con gana de matarlo, volvió a taparse la frente con una mano y se marchó del campo de juego.

-Hay quienes acumulan sabiduría – comentó Katherine en voz baja. Miró a Ralph con lástima y agregó –: y hay otros que acumulan estupidez – Negó con la cabeza y siguió a su compañera.

-Bueno, chicos, vamos a cambiarnos porque hay muchas cosas que hacer – siguió Ralph, sin inmutarse ante el comentario de Katherine.

-Nonos vas a decir que tenemos que entrenar ahora – dijo Ron, horrorizado de solo imaginarlo.

Ralph soltó una carcajada.

-Claro que no ¿Pero acaso no tienen planes para hoy?

-Por supuesto – contestó Ron con rapidez.

-¿Y no quieres ponerlo en marcha ya?

-La duda ofende – repuso el pelirrojo.

Harry miró en dirección a la tribuna occidental donde estaban ubicados Hermione y James. Montó en su escoba y estaba dispuesto a volar cuando la árbitro lo interrumpió para pedirle la snitch.

-¿No me la puedo quedar? – inquirió Harry.

-No.

-Pero…

-No.

Con el entrecejo fruncido y una exasperación que desvaneció un poco la euforia por el triunfo, Harry le devolvió de mala gana la pelotita. Vio marcharse a la bruja y volvió a alistarse para volar.

-Harry, vamos – lo llamó Ron.

-Voy por ellos – dijo Harry.

-No, ven al camerino, estarán allí. Y es más privado, ¿no crees?

Cuando todos se reunieron en el camerino Katherine estaba sometiendo a Belinda a una intensa sesión de maquillaje. Onix se encargaba de indicarle dónde consideraba que debía de aplicarle más polvo facial para ocultar el delator golpe. Devon se reunió con ellas nada más para botar risitas flojas, burlándose de la chica. Ella se vengó dándole un puntapié en la pantorrilla.

-Menos mal que tengo botas de quidditch, sino…

-Si, agradece que no caí en cuenta de golpearte más arriba – observó Belinda con ironía.

-Te demando por daños y perjuicios en propiedad privada. Créeme.

Belinda bufó con ironía.

-Bien, creo que es suficiente – dijo Katherine, bastante satisfecha con su trabajo. Sacó su varita mágica y apuntando a la frente de su amiga exclamó –: ¡_Sigillo_! Ya está. Ahora no se va a correr tan fácil. Son diez galeones.

-¡Ja!

-Es una ganga – repuso Katherine con vehemencia.

Las chicas desaparecieron de vista, dirigiéndose a sus vestidores para cambiarse. Los chicos las imitaron y en menos de veinte minutos ya. Estaban todos listos para marcharse por su cuenta. Antes de que cualquiera se fuera por su lado, Ralph los atajó para darles un mensaje.

-Hoy todo marchó tal como se planeó, aunque he de admitir – miró a Belinda – que el método en que se atrapó la snitch fue un poco… improvisado.

-Y doloroso – puntualizó la chica.

-Por eso los felicito – siguió el capitán, mirándolos con orgullo – Belinda, te doy el lunes de descanso. Los demás, nos vemos a las nueve.

-Ay, no, por qué no me pegó a mi – se quejó Katherine cuando abría la puerta para marcharse.

Varias personas esperaban por ellos, la gran mayoría eran sus parejas. Harry buscó con la mirada a Hermione, y la vio hablando animadamente con Libby y con otra mujer de cabello castaño y lacio. James estaba a su lado, abrazándola en una pierna y mirando con las ceja arqueadas a la niña, un poco más pequeña que él, que acompañaba a la mujer. Cuando Harry se acercó a ellas reconoció que la mujer era la esposa de Ralph, Martina.

-Así es – aseguró Martina con optimismo –, desde que tengo uso de razón mi abuela ha tenido un respeto bastante particular por las criaturas mágicas. Creo que ella le podrá ayudar en lo que quiere, Hermione.

-Estoy esperanzada en ello…

En cuanto Libby vio a Harry se apartó disimuladamente de ellas, pasó por su lado y le susurró dándole un suave empujón por la espalda:

-Reemplázame.

-Cuando esté en Howgarts estaré en el equipo de quidditch de mi casa – informó la niña con convicción. James tenía una mirada mitad incredulidad, mitad confusión –. Mi posición favorita es la de guardián, ya lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Lo has dicho cinco veces… ¿no te cansas de hablar? – dijo James.

-A veces – reconoció la niña sin darle importancia.

-Te pareces a mi tía… hablas y hablas y hablas.

Se oyó un grito amortiguado cerca de Harry, Libby había chillado por las nuevas palabras de James. Ron se retiró de su lado con rapidez para evitarse una vergüenza.

James miró a Harry y sonrió con amplitud. Soltó la pierna de su madre y saltó a su cuello.

-"Glan" partido – opinó James. Harry sonrió, embargado de emoción –. Lo "mejor" fue cuando la cogiste así – Cerró el puño de su mano derecha con fuerza.

-Fue algo inesperado – reconoció Harry.

-"Pelo" ganamos.

Esa palabra, ganamos, produjo en Harry una serie de emociones mezcladas que no recordaba haber sentido nunca. Por una parte, el pecho se le infló tanto que creyó, iba a flotar como un globo. Las mejillas le picaron al punto de que creyó que se le iban a encoger. Un escalofrío placentero recorrió su estómago y los pies se le congelaron. Dejó a James en el suelo, saludó a Martina con cortesía y le dio un beso a Hermione. Harry volvió a mirar a la niña, era Madison, la hija de Ralph. La última vez que la había visto hablaba atropelladamente. Ahora su cabello era tan oscuro como el de su padre y tenía enormes ojos azules, como los de su madre.

-¿A ti también te gusta el quidditch? – le preguntó Madison a James muerta de curiosidad.

-No, a mi me gusta el quodpot – aclaró el niño.

De pronto, todas esas hermosas sensaciones que Harry tenía desaparecieron. Hermione tomó su mano y con una discreta caricia en ella le susurró:

-No te preocupes, ya siente como suyo el equipo.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Madison, refiriéndose al quodpot.

-Es el juego de los magos en Estados Unidos – le explicó James con emoción. Martina se alejó de ellos para encontrarse con su esposo –. Mi tía me llevó a "valios" partidos. Son emocionantes y te ríes mucho. Cuando la pot explota en tus "nalices" sales y hay que volar "lápido" para que no hagas "PUM"…

Ahora era el turno para que Madison tuviera las cejas arqueadas, mirándolo con confusión. James no prestó atención a ése detalle, su inocencia infantil no lo hacía reparar en esa clase de comportamientos y siguió explicando como si tal.

-Se me vino el alma a los pies con lo del quodpot – dijo Harry en tono siniestro.

-¿Esperabas que a tu hijo le gustara el quidditch tras ver solo un juego?

-Si.

-Harry – dijo Hermione con cariño acariciándole la mejilla izquierda –, fue maravilloso lo que hiciste hoy y eso James lo reconoció porque no dejaba de gritar y apoyarte. Tan entretenido estaba que no se fijó en el centenar de palabrotas que gritaba la gente, mucho menos en los gritos de Libby de "patéales el trasero, Ron". De él también hay que estar orgullosos porque cumplió su palabra. Pero no puedes pretender que le guste algo de buenas a primeras que apenas ha visto. Lo importante es que lo disfrutó y la próxima vez que venga estará más animado que hoy. Sólo es cuestión de esperar. Sé que la palabra esperar no está en tu diccionario, pero…

Harry asintió con resignación. Desde ese momento se propuso a ser un mejor buscador y a convencer a Ron por todos los medios de no patearles el trasero a sus oponentes.

-¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó Hermione con timidez.

-Si, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. A propósito, ¿en qué vinieron?

-En tu mini-van.

-Pero es un viaje largo, más de dos horas – dijo Harry, sorprendido.

-Libby condujo, redúcelo a una. ¿Nos vamos, James?

-"Espélate", mami, le estoy explicando el quodpot – suplicó el niño.

-Terminas de explicárselo después.

-Esto terminó en "continualá" – le dijo James a Madison. La niña se limitó a asentir, confundidísima. Se despidió de James moviéndole la mano y corrió hasta su padre –. Ya.

-Libby tiene las llaves, hay que pedírselas – comentó Hermione cuando James tomó su mano. Ella tomó la de Harry nuevamente y mirando alrededor preguntó –: ¿Dónde se metió?

Ella y Ron al parecer ya habían salido del estadio porque no se les vio por ninguna parte. Supusieron que estaban donde habían estacionado y al dirigirse allí los vieron a lo lejos, sentados sobre el capó de la camioneta, hablando. Avanzaron unos pasos más hasta que coincidencialmente se encontraron con Tamara, quien iba en compañía de la hermana de Tommy. Harry creyó que era la hora de aclararle las cosas de una vez por todas, aunque en realidad lo que ellos tuvieron jamás pasó de ser una simple amistad, pero tenía que reconocer que la chica estaba especialmente ilusionada. Tamara pasó por su lado y sin siquiera mirarlos siguió su camino con la cabeza erguida y la nariz levantada, en una actitud bastante petulante. A harry aquello no le importó y siguió su camino como si no la hubiera visto.

-¿Ya hablaste con ella? – le preguntó Hermione con seriedad.

-No, y creo que no hace falta. Tamara y yo nunca tuvimos algo.

-Sería bueno que se lo recordaras – repuso Hermione –. No nos vendría bien otro malentendido como el que tuvimos con Ginny.

-Ahora es diferente, somos más maduros – dijo Harry sin darle importancia.

Pero parecía que Hermione no pensara lo mismo, lucía bastante contrariada por más que intentara disimularlo.

-No te pongas así – le susurró Harry al oído –. La única en mi vida eres tú.

Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Se estaban demorando – le reprochó Libby en cuanto se reunieron con ella y Ron.

-Los estuvimos buscando – se defendió Hermione.

-Es culpa de ella – dijo Ron, señalando a Libby –. Tanto grito por cualquier palabra con ere enloquece a cualquiera, así que la saqué.

-Oye, tengo derecho a alegrarme por el progreso vocal de mi James – le dijo Libby, bastante ofendida.

Ron no dijo nada. Se bajó del capó y miró a Harry y a Hermione.

-¿Tienen planes?

-Si – dijo Harry de inmediato.

-Menos mal – repuso Ron, aliviado – ¿Necesitan la camioneta?

-Se podría decir que no…

-Entonces yo me quedo con ella – concluyó Ron –. Si quieren, les doy un aventón. Ella quiere cambiarse – dijo, refiriéndose a Libby – y como se está quedando en tu casa, Hermione, aprovecho y los llevo.

-¿No sería más fácil que se trasladaran o se aparecieran? – preguntó Harry.

-Abría que regresar por la camioneta – razonó Libby –. Y sinceramente, eso quita mucha energía. Ya se me fue un poquito esta mañana cuando me trasladé.

-Conjurar un objeto no quita energía – observó Hermione.

-A mi si – la contradijo Libby con vehemencia –. Hoy hay que estar al cien… o al noventa, como yo.

-No hay que estar al cien para un simple concierto – comentó Hermione.

-Si es de Robie Williams, si.

-¿Concierto? – preguntó Ron, desconcertado.

-Si, Ron, concierto – le confirmó Libby, claro y despacio.

-Ah… - musitó Ron luego de comprender. Seguramente aquel sería el primer concierto de un artista muggle al que asistiría el pelirrojo.

-¿Conseguiste buenas localidades? – le preguntó Harry a Libby.

-Las mejores… ¡primera fila! – contestó la chica con emoción –. Y para llegar más rápido, yo conduciré.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, temerosos.

Pese a las sientas de veces que Libby invadió el carril contrario, o las tres ocasiones en que adelantó a los automóviles en una curva, o los seis minutos que se detuvo únicamente para ver cómo nadaban en un lago un grupito de gansas con sus crías, Libby los llevó hasta la casa de Hermione en un poco más de una hora. Fue una fortuna para Harry que Ron decidiera ir en el asiento de adelante con Libby; con el estado de Hermione hubiera sido muy peligroso que por las indiscreciones de la chica ella se llevara un buen susto. Por James no hubo problema ya que con rapidez se quedó dormido en la silla de seguridad que Harry le había comprado en días pasados.

-Si tuviera diecisiete años menos también estaría fundida – comentó Libby cuando los cuatro chicos subían por el ascensor hasta el apartamento de los padres de Hermione. Harry cargaba a James en sus brazos, profundamente dormido.

Al entrar al apartamento los padres de Hermione estaban en la sala, acompañados por _Crookshanks_, escuchando música y bebiendo té con galletas. Se levantaron para saludar a los visitantes mientras ellos colgaban sus abrigos en el perchero.

-¿Cómo les fue? – les preguntó la señora Granger llena de curiosidad.

-Muy bien – contestó Libby, dándole un beso en la mejilla –. Ganaron.

-Hola, Harry – lo saludó la madre de Hermione –. Hace días que no venías.

Ron soltó una carcajada que disimuló muy bien con una tocecita. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sólo atinó a sonreír. El hecho de que los padres de Hermione no se hubieran enterado que él durmió allí la noche anterior lo hacían sentirse como un novio adolescente, aprovechado y oportunista.

-Con permiso, voy a acostar a James – dijo Harry para salir del apuro.

Mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su hijo, Hermione presentó a Ron con sus padres, él inhaló con fuerza para parar de reír. Luego de media hora James se había levantado y Ron y Libby se habían marchado al concierto. A pesar de la insistencia de los padres de Hermione en que se quedaran a tomas las onces, los chicos se negaron con rotundidad afirmando que comerían algo en la calle y que debían llegar temprano al concierto para no tener que agarrarse de los pelos con la gente para poder entrar.

-Una vez nos tocó hacer eso para un concierto de Queen, ¿Lo recuerdas? – le dijo el señor Granger a su esposa.

-Si, una experiencia así no quiero volverla a vivir en mi vida – repuso la madre de Hermione –. A pesar que llegamos temprano el desorden que se armó antes del concierto fue verdaderamente vergonzoso.

James jugaba sobre el piso alfombrado de la sala, movilizando varios carritos de aquí para allá. Había creado una ciudadela con cubos didácticos y los habitantes de la misma eran decenas de figuritas de Bob Esponja. Harry estaba sentado en la sala, acompañando a los padres de Hermione a tomar el té. Ellos le contaron lo entusiasmados que estaban con los nuevos instrumentales de última tecnología que habían adquirido. Aunque Harry jamás comprendió qué era una Pieza de Mano, una Lámpara de Fotocurado y un Cabitrón, siempre prestó atención a todos lo que ellos hablaban diciendo: "¿De verdad?", "Eso es estupendo" o "Sus pacientes estarán muy satisfechos". Hermione lo miraba de reojo sonriendo con burla; ella comprendió que Harry no entendía nada y que simplemente lo hacía por el cargo de conciencia que tenía de haber pasado la noche allí. Para gran fortuna suya James no lo delató, se dedicó a mover sus carritos y desbaratar y construir nuevas edificaciones con sus cubos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con James? – le susurró Harry a Hermione al anochecer.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó ella a la vez.

-Bueno, que tengo planes para nosotros…

-Voy a hablar con mi madre – lo interrumpió ella.

Hermione se llevó a su madre hasta la cocina, con la excusa de revisar las galletas que se estaban cocinando. Harry siguió allí sentado cerca al señor Granger, mientras él le seguía contando con muchísimo entusiasmo todas las cosas que pensaba adquirir para renovar por completo su consultorio. A los pocos minutos las dos mujeres salieron de la cocina; la señora Granger con una bandeja de galletas, Hermione con una reluciente sonrisa.

A las ocho y media de la noche acostaron a James. Al principio mostró resistencia, alegando que no podía dejar sola a ciudad esponja, pero en cuanto Harry lo acostó y Hermione le leyó tan sólo dos páginas de su libro de cuentos, el niño serró los ojos, quedándose profundamente dormido.

-Espérame en la sala, no me demoro – le dijo Hermione en voz baja cuando salían de la habitación de James.

Harry esperó durante casi diez minutos. Los padres de Hermione se habían retirado para ver una película en privado, así que él se encargó de recoger todos los juguetes que James había utilizado. Los dejó organizadamente amontonados al lado del sofá porque no quería llevarlos a la habitación de James y provocar que se despertara. Cuando Hermione apareció Harry no distinguió nada diferente en ella. Llevaba el mismo pantalón café y sueter verde oscuro que utilizó durante el día. Al momento de tomar sus abrigos fue cuando percibió el suave aroma que la cobijaba; además, se había aplicado un poco de maquillaje y llevaba un bolso colgado al hombro.

-Hueles muy bien – le susurró Harry al oído. Hermione agachó la cabeza con timidez.

-¿Adonde vamos?

-A Londres.

-¿No hubiera sido mejor que Ron nos dejara la camioneta? – preguntó Hermione segundos después, al cerrar la puerta del apartamento.

-También pensé en eso – reconoció Harry –. Pero a la hora de la verdad va a ser innecesaria, ya verás. Nos trasladaremos a una zona segura, cercana al lugar donde te voy a llevar.

Subieron hasta la azotea. El clima era el de siempre, brisa fría y cielo semidespejado, viéndose la luna a medias. Harry sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo un calcetín viejo y motoso. Hermione lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Por lo menos está limpio?

-Por supuesto – repuso Harry aparentemente ofendido. La verdad era que ese calcetín estuvo años y años enrollado dentro de su baúl de colegio.

Harry encantó la prenda con su varita mágica, recordando a la perfección las coordenadas del lugar donde debían trasladarse.

-Ven – le dijo a Hermione, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola con delicadeza hacía sí.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Lista? – preguntó, Hermione asintió –. En cinco segundos.

Pero lo que ocurrió antes fue que ella lo besó y durante el corto viaje no se despegaron. Fue la sensación más extraña y alucinante que Harry experimentó en su vida. Al momento de tocar tierra Harry se sostuvo con fuerza, mientras Hermione apenas separaba sus labios de él y se reía.

-¿Te gustó? – preguntó ella.

-¡Uf! – exclamó Harry, enderezando sus gafas – ¿De dónde esas ideas?

-Se me ocurrió a última hora – reconoció Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry la tomó de la mano, negando con la cabeza. Salieron del callejón donde habían aparecido hasta una transitada calle que pasaba a orillas del río Támesis.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En la calle Todey – contestó Harry –. Mira, allí está la Torre de Londres.

Hermione siguió con la vista la trayectoria del brazo de Harry. Al otro lado del río se levantaba la monumental estructura. Con la apariencia de un castillo pequeño, la construcción estaba magníficamente iluminada por cientos de luces dentro de ella, dándole un aspecto gótico gracias a su estilo medieval. Atravesaron la calle hasta llegar al muelle HMS Belfast, donde un ferry aguardaba a que varias personas lo abordaran.

-Bueno, llegamos a tiempo – comentó Harry mirando su reloj. Faltaban cinco minuto para las nueve.

Fueron los últimos en ingresar y uno de los marines los guió hasta el centro del salón, a una mesa ubicada al lado de una ventana. El lugar tenía por lo menos treinta mesas, todas ocupadas en su gran mayoría por parejas de todas las edades y una que otra tenían familias. En el interior elegantes candelabros que colgaban del techo iluminaban a los viajeros, dándole al ambiente un aspecto brumoso y de ensueño. Las mesas, cubiertos por finos y delicados manteles blancos y bordados. Sobre ellas, pequeños arreglos en rosas amarillas y en el centro de las mismas una vela. Harry ayudó a sentarse a Hermione y después él lo hizo frente a ella. Se tomaron de las manos y el ferry zarpó en corriente norte.

-Sean todos bienvenidos al tour nocturno por el río Támesis – dijo una voz por los parlantes, las conversaciones se silenciaron –. Para el ferry Blue Star es un gran honor contar con su presencia esta noche. Esperamos que el trayecto y la cena sean de su agrado. Esta noche nos acompaña el grupo instrumental Peel Seal. Que tengan una maravillosa velada.

Al fondo del ferry, sobre un pequeño escenario, un grupo de hombres, todos vestidos en smoking negro, comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos de cuerda, violines de todos los tamaños. Las conversaciones volvieron a inundar el amplio salón, pero la suave música se distinguía por encima de ellas. El barco navegaba lento y Harry ya tenía hambre.

-¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Harry con timidez.

-Es muy lindo – contestó ella con una sonrisa. Miró por la venta hacia el río, ésta se empañaba por la respiración de Hermione –. Hace mucho que no montaba en uno.

-¿Dónde lo hiciste?

-En New York, cuando salíamos de paseo con James – contestó Hermione con nostalgia –. Pero eran ferrys turísticos. No tenían el hermoso ambiente que tiene este. Sólo se escuchaban las animadas conversaciones en todos los idiomas que te puedas imaginar. Los niños corriendo de un lado a otro y sus padres corriendo tras ellos…

En ese momento llegó un mesero empujando un carrito con bebidas. Hermione pidió una de frutas sin alcohol, Harry la imitó.

-¿La extrañas mucho? – preguntó él luego de un largo y placentero trago.

-¿A quién?

-A la ciudad.

-La verdad… si – admitió Hermione. A Harry se le encogió el corazón –. Extraño el estilo de vida que llevaba, las comodidades y facilidades que tenía… Pero lo que más extraño es a mi hermana.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos aprovechando que Hermione volvía a mirar el río. Él le había prometido a Libby ayudarla a encontrar un trabajo. Hasta ese momento no había hecho intento alguno.

-Unas cosas por otras – siguió Hermione luego de un suspiro. Miró a Harry a los ojos –. Ahora estoy aquí, en mi país, cuando creí que nunca regresaría. Estoy contigo, a punto de formar un nuevo hogar – Harry sonrió de contento, seguramente tenía las mejillas sonrojadas –. Tengo un trabajo que me gusta y que me permite tener todo el tiempo necesario para James; veo a mis padres, felices con el niño. Estoy feliz de ver que Ron no ha cambiado en su esencia que sigue siendo el mismo protestón, terco y alcahueta de siempre, y que encontró a alguien a su medida, que lo quiere tal y como es…

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Harry, sorprendidísimo.

-¡¿No te has finado! – exclamó Hermione, Harry negó con la cabeza –. Harry, ¿En qué mundo vives?

-Luego me cuestionas eso. ¿De quién hablas?

-De quien va a ser, de Libby.

-¿Qué?

-Pero si hasta se venía venir. Tanta compincharía, tanto secretitos, esas miraditas…

Harry volvió a beber gran cantidad de su cóctel. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que Ron y Libby fueran a tener algún día una relación diferente a la de simplemente amigos. Bien era cierto que se llevaban muy bien, que hablaban con mucha frecuencia y que salían juntos con regularidad. A veces diferían en algunas cosas, principalmente en tema James y tema quidditch, pero de allí no pasaba el asunto.

-Por eso ella usó hoy la túnica del equipo – observó harry.

-Si – confirmó Hermione –. Es un comportamiento un poco anormal de alguien a quien no le gusta el quidditch, ¿verdad?

-Como tú – comentó Harry con una sonrisa –, porque en quinto curso, cuando me expulsaron del equipo dejaste de usar la bufanda y las escarapelas de griffyndor para los partidos… Hasta afirmaste que tu felicidad no dependía de la habilidad de Ron como guardián. Con esos amigos…

Hermione sonrió con picardía y se encogió de hombros.

La velada transcurrió de lo más tranquila y amena que Harry lo pronosticó. Mientras cenaban, ambos se contaron lo que había sido de sus vidas los cinco años que estuvieron separados. A él no le sorprendió saber todas las cosas que hacía Hermione en su tiempo libre ya que no solo se dedicó a promulgar el P. E. D. D. O., cuando no estaba con James se sumergía en sus estudios avanzados de aritmancia y ganaba dinero adicional elaborando las cartas numerológicas de sus compañeros de trabajo. Libby se había convertido en su relacionista pública y durante un año entero estuvo enviando decenas de pergaminos, llenos de cálculos y conclusiones matemáticas vía lechuza a lo largo de la nación americana. Gracias a esto su movimiento de liberación de los elfos se dio a conocer.

Luego de la exquisita cena, ambos fueron hasta el segundo nivel del ferry, acondicionado con muchos asientos alineados en perfección. No tenía techo, pero si barandas que lo rodeaban para que cualquier pasajero, por más desprevenido que estuviera, no se cayera al río. Se sentaron en el primer asiento que encontraron, alejados de unas parejas que se besaban hasta la saciedad, siendo iluminados sólo por la tenue luz de la luna.

-¿Tienes frío? – le susurró Harry al oído, abrazándola.

-No.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un par de minutos; simplemente miraron cómo la calle de la rivera del río se fue quedando sola, sin transeúntes o automóviles. Hermione se abrigó más en los brazos de Harry cuando una inesperada ventisca los acarició, llevó su mano a la mejilla de éste y levantando un poco la cabeza lo besó.

Fue largo, intenso, maravilloso. Harry comenzó a perder el dominio sobre sus manos, sabía que nadie los estaba mirando, los pocos que se encontraban allí estaban ocupados en lo suyo. Sabía que ese era el inicio, que el viaje estaba por terminar. Sus manos sabían cómo era el cuerpo de Hermione; cuales eran los puntos más sensibles, los que la hacían delirar. Abrazándola aún con su brazo izquierdo la miró; ella también lo hizo, más bien de una manera expectante. Harry acarició su mejilla con sutileza; la sintió tan suave, tan fría.

El ferry aminoró su marcha, Harry comprendió que estaban llegando nuevamente al muelle HMS Belfast porque pasaron debajo del Puente de Londres, aprovecharon la oscuridad para darse otro beso antes de levantarse y salir de allí.

-Es una fortuna que no haya llovido – comentó Hermione cuando caminaban por la acera de la calle Todey.

-Ya te estás pareciendo a James.

-Es mi hijo, algo tenía que sacarme ¿verdad?

-Si, hasta su poco gusto por el quidditch – analizó Harry a manera de reproche.

-Puede ser – dijo Hermione –, pero piensa que Harmony puede salir a ti.

Harry sonrió, imaginándose a su hija igual de obstinada y terca a él. Miró el reloj, eran más de las once de la noche. Tomaron un taxi, que por indicaciones de Harry los llevó al Hotel Keystone, desde donde se podía ver a la perfección la imponente Abadía de Westminster.

Después de registrarse en la recepción, un botones los acompañó hasta la habitación 616 en el último piso, Harry le dio cinco libras de propina. Cuando encendió la luz Hermione exclamó un ¡Ah! Lucía un aspecto de remanso de paz; con las paredes blancas y las cortinas en claro lila, la cama con dosel en edredón y colgaduras del mismo color; al lado de la ventana un pequeño sofá y frente a él una mesita de centro invadida con orquídeas violeta y sosteniendo una cubeta de plata con una botella en ella, al lado dos copas. Los demás detalles resultaban insignificantes ante la magnífica vista de la Abadía de Westminster.

Harry encendió el estereo, colocando uno de los Cds que tan amablemente la administración del hotel le prestó. Se sentó con Hermione en el sofá ambientados por la suave música y sirvió la fría y burbujeante champaña pasándole una copa a ella.

-No creo que haya algún problema – dijo Harry –. Es la que tiene menos grado de alcohol.

Hermione la recibió, gustosa, y brindaron a la salud de ambos. En la segunda tanda brindaron por sus hijos y en la tercera por Ron y Libby, porque la estuvieran pasando bien.

-Así que lo del concierto era puro cuento.

-Claro – ratificó Hermione –. Libby es generación Spice Girls y Backstreet Boys. A ella nunca le gustaron los cantantes en solitario. Es una chica Boy Band.

Finalizaron con la tercera ronda y aún quedaba muchísima champaña en la botella, pero decidieron no beber más. Entonces, comenzaron con un juego erótico de miradas y caricias, lo besos se hicieron presentes y las prendas poco a poco fueron sacadas de su lugar.

-Espera un momento – susurró Hermione, deteniendo el avance de Harry hacia su pantalón.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Sólo un minuto, no más – dijo ella. Se levantó, tomó su bolso e ingresó en el baño.

Harry se quedó allí sentado completamente desganado. Cerró las cortinas y encendió tres veladoras aromáticas que había sobre la cómoda, apagó la luz y terminó de quitarse la ropa, quedando únicamente en boxers. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejándose caer y rebotando varias veces. Tal vez en su niñez hubiera estado matado de la dicha saltando en un colchón de resortes.

Hermione no tardó más de cinco minutos. Al salir sólo tenía puesta una fina y delicada pijama, en estilo bata y de tiritas, de alto hasta más arriba de las rodillas y en puro color blanco, ceñida un poco al cuerpo. Harry se levantó con lentitud, maravillado ante ésa visión. La música había dejado de sonar, pero no hizo falta, otra melodía sonaba en la cabeza de Harry.

-Estas preciosa.

-¿Valió la pena la espera?

-Valió la pena la espera…

Se besaron con delicadeza, avanzando lentamente hasta la cama. Hermione tropezó con ella y se detuvo. Lentamente se fue pegando sin despegarse de Harry. Él se separó, arrodillándose frente a ella y besó su vientre por encima de la suave tela.

-Me pediste tiempo, y te lo estoy dando, pero esto no puede esperar – le dijo. Hermione lo miró, confundida –. Debí pedírtelo hace mucho, pero no lo hice, ni siquiera te lo dije cuando estábamos en el colegio y creo que ha llegado el momento. Pensarás que fui un despistado y que me faltó tacto… Creo que si. Pero sé que siempre lo esperaste y no vale la pena que te tenga más tiempo así – Suspiró y dijo con decisión –: Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi novia?


	31. Capítulo 31

**31**

**EL SI Y EL NO**

El corazón de Harry palpitaba a gran velocidad, respiraba con lentitud pero con fuerza. Sus ojos verdes miraban a los castaños de Hermione, ella se quedó estática con los labios un poco abiertos y el entrecejo ligeramente arrugado, ligeramente arqueado.

-¿Cómo? – susurró ella con cierto temor en la voz.

-Si quieres ser mi novia – repitió Harry, claro y despacio

Hermione arqueó por completo las cejas y apartó su vista de él. Miró por breves segundos las tres veladoras, parpadeó con fuerza mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior y se levantó. Caminó por toda la habitación, con ambas manos cubriendo su boca, envuelta en una mirada de preocupación. Harry sintió cómo se le caía el alma a los pies. Quizás era demasiado pronto proponerle algo más formal a Hermione. Quizás aquel no era el momento, ella estaría pensando que todas las atenciones de la noche eran únicamente para comprometerla en darle una respuesta afirmativa a Harry. Lo peor, quizás ellos estaban mejor así, cada cual por su lado, limitándose en tiempo como los amantes.

Harry salió de sus fatídicas conclusiones al escuchar sollozar a Hermione. Se levantó rápidamente y fue a su encuentro; ella le daba la espalda y sollozaba con fuerza. A pesar de lo pesados que estaban sus brazos en ese momento, no dudó en abrazarla en completo silencio. No sabía cómo decirle que lo sentía, ni siquiera sabía si debía decírselo; simplemente la abrazó, cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella.

Con rapidez, Hermione dio media vuelta para quedar frente a Harry y con lágrimas en los ojos lo abrazó con fuerza.

Harry no podía comprender su actitud. Una gran confusión invadió su cabeza más que su alma. Hermione le diría que no. Por eso lloraba y se aferraba a él, no sabía cómo negarse.

-Harry, no tienes idea – balbuceó ella sin dejar de sollozar.

-Si que la tengo – la contradijo, con voz de ultratumba

-¿De verdad sabes lo que esto significa para mi? ¿De la sorpresa que me produjo tus palabras?

"Claro que sé lo que significa", quiso decirle él, "seguramente me mandarás de nuevo al demonio". Pero no fue capaz, tenía la garganta seca y estrecha debido a la desdicha. Intempestivamente Hermione lo besó con ansias; Harry se quedó de piedra, no supo cómo reaccionar.

-Si, acepto – dijo Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos y sorbiéndose la nariz.

-¿Aceptas? – preguntó Harry con escepticismo.

Hermione asintió con timidez; Harry se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza sin podérselo creer. Retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿De veras aceptas? – repitió de nuevo.

-Si, Harry, ¿no me crees?

Pero Harry no contestó. Se había abalanzado sobre Hermione para besarla, con tal fuerza que casi la derrumba.

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien? – preguntó él con preocupación.

-Si, si, no pasó nada… Ten más cuidado la próxima vez que estés tan efusivo – repuso Hermione, secándose las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos.

Harry no se lo aseguró, prefirió cargarla en sus brazos y a paso lento llevarla hasta la cama.

-Pesas bastante – dijo Harry en broma.

-Y tú no has dejado de ser el debilucho de siempre – repuso ella.

-Ya vas a comprobar lo debilucho que soy…

A la mañana siguiente Harry se sentía incapaz de abrir los ojos, estaba tan cansado que creía tener brazos y piernas de plomo. A lo sumo era capaz de respirar, aunque lo hacía de manera lenta y suave ya que aquella labor le resultaba tremendamente complicada. Una mano suave y delicada recorría su pecho, explorando como si la dueña de aquella mano lo conociera a ciegas. Harry sonrió ante la agradable sensación de cosquilleo que le ocasionaba aquellas caricias. Segundos después sintió una respiración que impactaba de lleno en su oreja izquierda.

-Buenas tardes, novio – susurró Hermione.

-¿Tardes? Querrás decir días.

-No – lo contradijo Hermione con dulzura –, son tardes y desde hace varios minutos. Creo que dormimos un poquito más de lo acostumbrado.

Harry abrió un ojo y volvió su cabeza a la derecha levantándola un poco a la vez, eran las doce con veinte. Debido al titánico esfuerzo que realizó dejó caer su cabeza en la cama y volvió a cerrar su ojo, quería descansar.

-Nada perdemos en dormir otro ratito.

-Yo no quiero seguir durmiendo – susurró Hermione con malicia.

-¿Quieres más? – preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Si, quiero un poquito más.

Lo que le faltaba. Harry estaba completamente desbaratado y Hermione quería más de él. ¿Acaso no le habían bastado las cuatro veces que lo hicieron? ¿O había sido tan pésimo amante que ella consideraba merecer una compensación? Pero, si él estaba así era por su culpa; después del todo era el que había hecho el mayor esfuerzo todo para que ella no realizara un movimiento peligroso.

-¿No te bastó con lo de anoche? – preguntó Harry con suavidad.

-Quedé más que satisfecha – repuso Hermione –, por eso quiero un poquito más… ¿no me digas que estás cansado?

-No, para nada – mintió Harry. Abrió los ojos y dio media vuelta para que su cabeza quedara unos centímetros por en encima de la de ella –, pero me da miedo que te pueda pasar algo por tanta actividad.

-Vamos, Harry, no seas malito – dijo Hermione con la voz de una niña castigada. Enredó sus piernas con las de Harry y le acarició la espalda –. Mira que voy a darte un segundo hijo, deberías ser más considerado.

Harry la miró con los ojos entornados, ahora resultaba que Hermione era una manipuladora.

-Eso es trampa ¿Cuándo estabas esperando a James, qué hacías?

-Nada – contestó Hermione –. Te odiaba demasiado como para poder llegar a sentir esa necesidad.

Aquello fue como un baldado de agua fría para Harry. En ese momento sintió que las fuerzas retornaban a su cuerpo y de golpe se incorporó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada – gruñó Harry, colocándose las gafas.

-No sé qué te ocurre últimamente, pero me parece que estás bastante sensible – opinó Hermione con serenidad.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Harry con ironía, vistiéndose a toda velocidad.

-Si, primero te ofendes porque supuestamente te había dejado solo en días pasados y ahora me resultas con esto.

Harry no dijo nada. Tomó sus zapatos y el abrigo, y con pantalón puesto y camisa a medio abotonar se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de siquiera tomar el picaporte Hermione se interpuso en su camino, cubierta por una de las sábanas de la cama y hecha una fiera.

-Deja de ser tan inmaduro, Harry – le dijo Hermione con crudeza.

-El que me dijera que me odiabas no es algo que pudiera considerar como un halago – repuso él con frialdad.

-Creí que me comprenderías – se defendió ella –. Tú también debiste odiarme durante todos estos años por haberte alejado de tu hijo, y lo merezco. ¿Pero, sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, si eso te sirve para descargar tu decepción al enterarte de lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza en ese momento.

Y sin decir más le dio paso para que se marchara mientras ella lo hacía por su cuenta, encerrándose en el baño y azotando la puerta. Pero Harry no se movió; se quedó allí, parado como un tonto, con la mitad de la ropa en sus manos y la cabeza en otro lado. Regresó con lentitud a la cama y dejando en el suelo todo cuanto llevaba en las manos se sentó. Intentó comprender las palabras de Hermione, pero su ira se lo impedía.

Hermione le había dicho que antes lo odiaba, y sí, eso le había dolido muchísimo, pero según le entendió lo había dicho porque él la comprendería, después de todo estaba conciente que Harry la odió por mucho tiempo. Quizás aquello era lo que más le dolía a él, que Hermione se amparara en ese argumento. Bien era cierto que durante meses estuvo buscándolos y no encontrar rastro alguno lo decepcionaba y encolerizaba hasta llegar al punto de desprenderse de sus sentimientos por Hermione y preocuparse más por su hijo. Por otra parte, Hermione se había atrevido a comentarlo porque confiaba en su madurez y buen juicio, pero ninguna de las dos se hizo presente, al fin y al cabo ahora eran formalmente una pareja, sólo quedaba hablar con los padres de Hermione para formalizar las cosas y ya. De todas maneras Harry consideró que aquel comentario fue imprudente e inoportuno para el momento.

Con decisión se levantó y fue hasta la puerta del baño para llamar la atención de Hermione.

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar – le dijo luego de tocar a la puerta dos veces.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Harry pegó el oído a la puerta, únicamente se escuchaba el ruido de la regadera.

-Vamos, no seas terca, tengo que hablar contigo.

De nuevo nada, ni siquiera se escuchaba que Hermione estuviera moviendo algún objeto. Entonces, Harry recordó lo furiosa que estaba… ¿y si le había ocurrido algo?

-¡Hermione, abre la puerta! – exclamó moviendo el picaporte, pero estaba asegurado –. ¡Me estás asustando!

Con rapidez sacó del bolsillo del pantalón la varita mágica y gritó:

-¡_Alohomora_!

Al entrar se enredó con la sábana que Hermione llevaba puesta minutos atrás. Con torpeza y afán se desenredó de ella, dirigiéndose a la ducha. Tomó la cortina azul oscura con una mano y la corrió de golpe. Hermione estaba allí parada bajo la regadera, dejando que el agua cayera de lleno sobre su cara para luego resbalar por su cuerpo. Harry respiró aliviado.

-¿Por qué no contestabas?

-No quería.

-No seas infantil, Hermione.

-¿Infantil, yo? – preguntó ella, mirándolo sin dar crédito a sus palabras –. Estás muy equivocado. Aquí el que está poniendo problemas por cualquier tontería eres tú.

-Tengo el derecho de haberme enojado por el comentario – repuso Harry –, porque era el momento menos apropiado para que lo hubieras hecho, ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?

-Fue un simple comentario, no una absoluta afirmación – replicó Hermione con frialdad y cerró la cortina con fuerza.

-Claro que fue una afirmación – dijo Harry con terquedad, abriendo de nuevo la cortina y entrando en la ducha –. Es más, me dijiste que eso fue lo que pasó por tu cabeza.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Sal que te puede dar una neumonía! – ordenó Hermione, empujándolo hasta que salió de la ducha.

Ella volvió a cerrar la cortina y Harry se miró los pies; las medias y el pantalón estaban empapados hasta la altura del tobillo.

-No me cambies de tema, la neumonía viene y va – dijo Harry, quitándose las medias para escurrirlas. Aquello le dio una idea mientras Hermione resoplaba con incredulidad –. Cuando me saliste con semejante comentario estaba a punto de ceder, pero se me quitaron la ganas de inmediato.

-Perdóname por haber creído que podía confiar en ti – pidió Hermione en tono sarcástico.

-En mi has podido confiar siempre y te lo he demostrado de muchas maneras – replicó Harry con suavidad, quitándose su ya no seco pantalón –. Pero tienes que reconocer que lo que me dijiste, sea inocente o no, estuvo fuera de lugar.

Hermione guardó silencio. Harry sonrió. Sabía que ella le daba la razón y no tenía argumentos para alegar. Más allá del vengativo placer que podía sentir al dejar a Hermione sin como sustentar sus intenciones, el hecho de resolver ese problema de una manera muy cercana a llamarla civilizada lo hizo sentirse orgulloso de todo lo que había aprendido y madurado desde que se vieron cara a cara en casa de Hermione, recurriendo a los gritos y armándose Troya o cuando discutieron tan acaloradamente en Australia, mientras se hospedaban en la casa de los abuelos de Libby.

Mucho más tranquilo de lo que hubiera esperado, Harry decidió que era tiempo de darse un buen baño. No quería esperar a que Hermione terminara con el suyo y sin dar explicaciones ingresó en la ducha. No sentía vergüenza, Hermione estaba más que acostumbrada a mirarlo desnudo; no fue extraño el cruce de miradas ni que ella se moviera para darle lugar a que disfrutara de la potente y tibia regadera. Harry dejó las gafas al lado del jabón y sacudió la cabeza bajo las gotas de agua.

-Que bien se siente – comentó.

Hermione no dijo nada, Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Piensas quedarte muda para siempre? – preguntó harry con suavidad, volviéndose hacia ella.

-No, solo por ahora.

-El que debería estar así soy yo – observó él mientras tomaba la botella del shampoo –, después de todo fui el ofendido. Admito que la reacción que tuve fue in tanto impulsiva y que en la última semana ha ocurrido con frecuencia; la verdad no me explico las razones, generalmente ocurre cuando creo que estás siendo injusta conmigo tanto en lo que dices como en lo que haces…

-Fue sin intención – lo interrumpió Hermione sin poderse contener – y por enésima vez te repito que la noche del miércoles no te dejé solo.

-Y te creo, después de todo ése día desperté un poco tarde, es natural que a esas horas no te encontrara a mi lado. Lástima que mi cerebro no lo pensara de esa manera.

Hubo otro largo silencio. Hermione apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared, Harry le dio la espalda y se concentró en estrujarse el cabello con fuerza para que le saliera más espuma al shampoo. El agua estaba deliciosa, Harry la disfrutó enjuagándose la cabeza, dejando que se deslizaran con libertad las potentes gotas de agua. En una ocasión levantó la mirada para que el rostro fuera golpeado por el chorro. Las manos de Hermione rodearon el pecho de Harry, apoyando la cabeza por detrás de su hombro.

-Lo siento – susurró ella.

Harry tomó sus manos y las retiró con delicadeza. Dio media vuelta para quedar frente a ella; Hermione lo miraba intrigada, imaginándose seguramente un rechazo, pero en lugar de eso lo que recibió fue un abrazo de Harry.

-Yo también lo siento – le susurró él al oído.

Hermione imitó el gesto de Harry, abrazándolo también. Con el agua cayendo sobre sus cuerpos y sumidos en un profundo y desesperado beso volvieron a unir sus almas y cuerpos, Harry sosteniéndola con fuerza y ayudado por el apoyo de Hermione en la pared, omitiendo un suave pero inesperado dolor en la espalda.

Al atardecer en el apartamento de los padres de Hermione había un gran alboroto, todo debido al juego que iniciaron Libby, Ron y James. Los tres se reunieron en la salas para jugar al Súper Héroe, donde James debía rescatar a Libby de las garras del malvado Ron, armado únicamente con una espada de plástico y teniendo como fiel compañero a _Crookshanks_. Cada vez que el niño saltaba entre sofá y sofá Hermione se debatía consigo misma en si llamarle la atención o no. Sus padres no ponían problema, todo lo contrario, lo animaban para que no se diera por vencido en derrotar a Ron quien gracias a su tamaño levantaba con facilidad al niño para dejarlo tendido en el suelo.

-¡Nunca lograrás derrotarme, pequeña esponja escurridiza! – exclamó Ron en tono siniestro.

-Es Bob Esponja – aclaró James, levantándose por séptima vez.

-Hombre, eso es lo mismo – repuso Ron.

-¡No! – gritó James, señalándolo con la espada y arrugando el entrecejo y los labios –. Y soltarás ya a mi tía.

-Soy damisela – saltó Libby.

-La damisela es mi hermanita – dijo James con solemnidad.

Todos soltaron una carcajada, incluido Ron. Libby miró a James con los ojos entornados, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Después miró a Ron que no se inmutaba ante su amenazadora presencia.

-_Crookshanks_, ¡ataca! – exclamó ella, señalando a Ron.

_Crookshanks_ la miró con la cabeza ladeada, aparentemente confundido con la orden que ella acababa de darle. Ron se sentó en el sofá para seguir riendo con tranquilidad al comprobar que el gato no le haría nada ya que había ido directo a Libby a enroscarse en su regazo. James aprovechó la distracción del pelirrojo y le pinchó el estómago con la espada en varias ocasiones, hasta hacerlo perder el aliento.

Esta vez fue el turno para que Libby riera, pero no con la risa desparpajada de siempre, aquella era una risa más serena y tranquila.

-Ya cumpliste tu misión – intervino Harry mientras cargaba a James de las axilas. Ron estaba medio encogido en el sofá, rojo por la risa y la falta de aire.

-No podemos negar que por lo menos alguien cumplió con lo que se le encomendó – comentó Libby como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando a _Crookshanks_ con infinito rencor.

-Pues yo considero ese triunfo como una trampa – dijo Ron, luego de inhalar profundamente –. Me tomó desapercibido.

-Los malos no siguen las "leglas" – observó James.

-¡Dios mío! No solo es un héroe, ¡también es nerd! – dijo Libby, dividida entre el asombro y el horror.

Los seis adultos cenaron una exquisita comida preparada por la madre de Hermione. El comedor fue inundado de amenas conversaciones dividiéndose en grupo de mujeres y grupo de hombres. Hermione, su madre y Libby conversaban con entusiasmo sobre todos los objetos adorables que cada cual haría para la habitación de Harmony, y aunque ninguna sabía cuál sería el tamaño de la misma (en aquel apartamento ya no habían más habitaciones) contaban con toda confianza en que Harry compraría una casa nueva y muy grande para vivir con toda su familia. Es más, Libby, dándoselas de pitonisa, pronosticó mientras cerraba los ojos concentrándose al máximo, que Hermione viviría en una campiña antigua en medio del llano. Harry, el señor Granger y James trataban de explicarle por todos los medios a Ron cómo era que jugaban los muggles al fútbol y cuál era la gracia del mismo. Pero tal como en sus años en Hogwarts, donde Dean Thomas se descocía explicándole millones de veces, Ron no le encontró nada de interesante y afirmó que era muchísimo más interesante el fútbol americano.

-¿Y para cuándo piensas comprarla? – preguntó Ron por lo bajo, sentados él y Harry en el alfeizar de la ventana de la sala.

-¿Comprar, qué?

-Tu nueva casa. Las mujeres ya se hicieron a la idea y lo más probable es que habrá fiesta de inauguración y todo…

-No se me había pasado por la cabeza comprar una nueva casa – admitió Harry, mirando cómo su hijo le hacía cosquillas en el estómago al señor Granger. Las tres mujeres estaban en la cocina, hablando de sus cosas.

-Se nota tu inexperiencia – comentó Ron con vehemencia.

-Eres tan inexperto como yo – replicó harry con suavidad.

-Ni creas. Últimamente he pensado mucho en mi futuro – le dijo Ron con una seriedad desconcertante –, y sobre la gran posibilidad que hay de independizarme.

Harry lo miró con total escepticismo.

-¿Independizarte?

-Si. Desde que Hermione apareció de nuevo sabía que tarde o temprano la hora de mi partida llegaría. Yo pensaba hacerlo, pero dentro de un par de años, cuando ya viviera todo lo que tenía por vivir y por fin sentar cabeza, pero quizás los planes se adelantaron o simplemente me desboqué un poco en los pronósticos de tiempo, no sé.

-¿Ron, qué me ocultas? Vamos, soy tu amigo – le dijo harry sin rodeos, dispuesto a sacarle, así fuera con ganzúa, la confirmación de su relación con Libby.

-Eso hace parte de mi vida privada – repuso él, bastante digno.

-Entonces, se trata de una mujer – apuntó Harry como si tratara de adivinar por chiripa.

-De una maravillosa mujer – lo corrigió Ron.

-Al menos hay un "ella", ¿Quién es?

-Deja de ser tan curiosos.

-¿Es muggle?

-Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones sobre el concepto de la magia y todo eso.

-¿Una chica troll?

-Jamás en mi vida he tenido mal gusto.

-¿Una bruja?

-La mejor opción.

-¿Pelirroja?

-Sería como estar besando a mi madre – repuso Ron, estremeciéndose.

-¿Castaña?

-Suficiente tengo con los regaños de Hermione.

-¿Trigueña?

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de estar en el Caribe – se quejó Ron, lamentándose en lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Hindú?

-Quedé purgado luego de la cara que me puso Padma Patil en cuarto año – dijo Ron con sinceridad.

-¿Rubia?

-Como Kim Bauer.

-¿Libby?

-Como Kim Bauer – repitió Ron automáticamente. Cuando cayó en cuenta de su comentario se limitó a cerrar los ojos, recriminándose a sí mismo.

-No me lo esperaba – dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-Es que soy impredecible.

-Estamos de acuerdo.

-Pero no le digas a Hermione – le advirtió Ron a manera de súplica.

-¿Por qué?

-Es capaz de darme una prolongada conferencia de si merezco o no estar con Libby – argumentó el pelirrojo –. Ya sabes toda la lata que da cuando te inmiscuyes con alguien a quien quiere mucho.

-Siempre fue así con todos, hasta contigo.

-Pero en una dosis más mesurada ¿Recuerdas cuando mantenía informada sobre Cho cuando ustedes anduvieron? Yo simplemente recuerdo la mala cara que me hacía porque me fijé en Fleur simplemente por su belleza… Por eso temo la conferencia ¿Qué tal que piense lo mismo de mi sobre Libby?

-Hermione es conciente de que has crecido – lo tranquilizó Harry, sabiendo perfectamente que ella veía con buenos ojos la relación de su amigo y Libby –. Además, no se te puede ocurrir que ella ya lo sabe.

-No me asustes.

-Vamos, Ron, sabes que Hermione ha estado un paso por delante de nosotros.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos y de inmediato dirigió su vista a la cocina. La señora Granger organizaba unos platos; Libby y Hermione hablaban en secreto, soltando risitas flojas. Ron se desconcertó, aparentemente la actitud desafiante y despreocupada que había tenido en referencia a Hermione desde su regreso a la vida de Harry había desaparecido por completo.

-¿Acaso va en serio lo que ustedes tienen? – le preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

-Eso creo…

-¿Por qué la duda?

-Ella no tiene nada que hacer aquí y decirle que venga para pasar todo el tiempo juntos… - Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, incrédulo –. Así no duraríamos mucho que digamos.

Desde ese momento Harry se propuso buscarle con rapidez un trabajo digno de las habilidades de Libby y ya tenía en mente uno.

James se durmió cerca de las nueve de la noche, fue un verdadero alivio porque en cualquier momento Hermione hubiera discutido con él para que se acostara temprano porque tenía que ir a estudiar el día siguiente. En cuanto ella y Harry le pusieron el pijama y lo acomodaron en su cama, los cuatro jóvenes fueron hasta la azotea con un enorme termo lleno de café caliente, una radio y una botella de brandy llena hasta la mitad. Vigilando que ningún muggle residente del edificio le diera por subir a esas horas, cada cual con un movimiento de su varita mágica hizo aparecer sillas reclinables. Libby, con un movimiento adicional, apareció una pequeña mesa cuadrada con cuatro tazas y sobre ella puso el termo, la radio y la botella de brandy.

-Hay que cerrar con broche de oro este fin de semana tan emocionante – dijo la chica con entusiasmo. Harry y Hermione se miraron con disimulo, reprimiendo una sonrisa –. Buen partido, buen concierto.

-¿No nos has contado como estuvo? – le preguntó Harry, falsamente interesado.

-Realmente excelente – contestó Libby con sinceridad. Pese a la tenue iluminación del lugar se distinguió cómo enrojeció Ron.

-¿Cuánto duró?

-Varias horas – dijo distraídamente, sirviendo el café en cada taza.

-¿Es de Colombia?

-No, es de aquí…

-Me refiero al café – aclaró Harry tratando por todos los medios de mantenerse serio, sus ojos ardían.

-Ah, si, claro – repuso Libby sin darle importancia, pasándole a cada cual su taza –. El que quiera ponerle brandy, que alce la mano.

Ron lo hizo de inmediato, tal cual lo hacía Hermione en su época de estudiante al tratar de contestar alguna pregunta de un profesor.

-No te excedas, Ron – le dijo ella.

-¿Excederme en qué? – se extrañó el pelirrojo.

-En la dosis de alcohol.

-Hermione, yo sé controlarme – dijo Ron bastante ofendido.

-¿Y si te pasa lo mismo que te ocurrió en Perth? – siguió ella con terquedad.

-No va a pasar – replicó Ron con desdén, sirviéndose unas cuantas gotas de brandy en la taza –. Soy como una esponja; absorbo todo, aprendo rápido.

-De todas maneras… – comentó Hermione, mirándolo con preocupación.

-Hermione – la llamó Ron lleno de indignación –, vas a dejarme tomar mi cafecito en paz.

Se llevó la taza a los labios y sorbió un gran trago para segundos después voltear el rostro a un lado y escupir el café con fuerza.

-Esto está muy simple.

-¡Ay, que pena contigo! – dijo Libby con apuro, levantándose de su silla –. Lo que pasa es que en Estados Unidos no tenemos la costumbre de ponerle azúcar.

Harry miró su taza y sin titubear la dejó sobre la mesa, Hermione hizo lo mismo.

-Que gallinas, ¡eh! – comentó Libby con sorna y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Durante más de una hora disfrutaron de la alegre música que Hermione encontró en una emisora folklórica, también con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un recipiente con azúcar para que Ron, Harry y ella pudieran disfrutar del café. Hablaron de temas triviales, principalmente de todas aquellas cosas que hicieron en la adolescencia mientras estaban internos en el colegio; en especial por las aventuras de Libby que resultaron ser descabelladamente sorprendentes. Ron sólo reía mientras Hermione se tapaba la boca con ambas manos completamente horrorizada de solo imaginar a su amiga haciendo estallar "por accidente" uno de los cinco salones de pociones con que contaba su colegio. Harry se preguntó en varias ocasiones de la charla cómo alguien con semejante record delictivo pudo llegar a graduarse.

-Eso no es nada – siguió Libby –. Cuando estaba en sexto año, el profesor Munir, quien nos dictaba la clase de Ritos Autóctonos Americanos, no me dejó entrar a clase. Bueno, a mi y a tres compañeras más. Pues me las arreglé para abrir la puerta e ingresé gateando como si nada. Pasaba bajo los puestos de mis compañeras y las tontas sólo se reían. Casi me pillan. Me tocó escuchar toda la clase sentada en un rincón y tomando nota. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera, iba perdiendo la materia. Eso si, la túnica quedó vuelta mier… - dudó y miró a Hermione de soslayo – Bueno, más valía dañar túnica que sacrificar rodillas.

Poco a poco la conversación se fue silenciando para los oídos de Harry. De cuando sentía como la cabeza caía en un profundo precipicio y abría los ojos de golpe inhalando con fuerza. Luego, la voz de Hermione llamando su nombre y zarandeándole débilmente los hombros.

-Vamos a dormir – le dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Dónde están? – preguntó Harry incorporándose, después de un suave bostezo. No veía por ninguna parte ni a Ron ni a libby.

-Hace poco se fueron – le informó Hermione – Libby se fue a New York y Ron a tu casa.

-¿Por qué no me esperó? – preguntó Harry, rascándose la cabeza.

-No te quiso despertar – dijo Hermione y de un movimiento de su varita desapareció todo –. Dijo que así te despertara que quedarías dormido en el jardín.

-Es un flojo – dijo Harry –, ahora soy una carga para ti.

-Eso no es cierto – repuso hermione, dándole un beso en la mejilla –. Por el contrario, me alegro mucho que te quedes conmigo esta noche.

-Esta noche estoy inservible.

-No es necesariamente por eso que te quiero a mi lado. Mañana tienes que madrugar ¿verdad? Bueno, afortunadamente no es muy tarde. Podrás dormir lo suficiente.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Diez y media.

Harry bostezó con libertad cuando Hermione abrió la puerta del apartamento. Guiado de la mano de ella lo atravesaron, a lo lejos _Crookshanks_ ronroneaba. Se detuvieron en la habitación de James y Hermione le echó un vistazo con rapidez.

-¿Duerme? – preguntó Harry.

-Como una roca.

Suspirando con envidia, ingresaron en la habitación de Hermione. Fue ella quien, además, lo dejó listo para que durmiera, únicamente en boxers. Cayó rendido sobre la cama, los últimos dos días había estado bastante activo y lo único que pasaba por su pesada cabeza era dormir. Hermione se acostó a su lado minutos después, llevaba puesto un suave camisón.

-Gracias, Harry – susurró ella, quitándole las gafas.

-¿Por qué?

-Por este fin de semana tan maravilloso.

-Mereces mucho más que eso. Mereces que todos los días sean maravillosos – se incorporó un poco y apoyó la mano izquierda en el colchón. Con la derecha acarició el rostro de Hermione –. Quiero compensarte por todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados.

-Cuando dices eso es como si estuvieras obligado a complacerme. Pero tu presencia, tu apoyo y tu voluntad de sacar esta relación adelante me son suficientes, y eso, Harry, es lo que más valoro.

Hermione sonrió con serenidad para después besar sus labios con ternura. Lentamente cayeron en la cama, ella sobre él, unidos en un débil abrazo.

-Duerme – susurró Hermione, acariciándole a Harry la frente con la yema de los dedos –, mañana hay que madrugar.

Harry cerró los ojos con lentitud y el rostro de Hermione desapareció. Sintió cuando ella lo cubrió perfectamente con las gruesas y tibias sábanas. Se acostó junto a él y como último esfuerzo se volvió hacia Hermione para abrazarla; ella acomodó el rostro entre la almohada, su mandíbula y su cuello.

-Te juro que no era mi intención dejarte en casa de Hermione, pero me dio tanto pesar despertarte que preferí que te quedaras allí – se justificó Ron al día siguiente luego del entrenamiento.

La mañana estuvo fría y despejada, ideal para un buen entrenamiento y aunque se llevó a cabo según el plan de trabajo de Ralph, no faltaron los despistados que de vez en cuando realizaban una mala jugada a propósito. Como en el caso de Katherine, quien aseguró a viva voz haber golpeado la snitch con la cabeza y le exigía al capitán darle el siguiente día de descanso. Ralph, harto de sus niñerías, juró por Merlín que si volvía a quejarse él mismo la convertiría en una bludger para que los golpeadores del próximo equipo rival jugaran con ella.

-Muchas gracias por tu comprensión – repuso harry con indiferencia.

-De nada. Pero, ¿sabes qué? he notado que algo en ti está cambiando – comentó el pelirrojo. Harry se detuvo en seco y lo miró con detenimiento. Sus compañeros de equipo pasaban por su lado en medio de murmullos hacia el camerino –. Si, Harry. Últimamente tienes un genio bastante voluble, te quedas dormido, comes como cerdo… estás más activo de lo normal. ¿No crees que tratas de acaparar muchas cosas a la vez? ¡Que mal ejemplo te está dando Hermione!

-¿Qué quieres decir con acaparar muchas cosas a la vez? – preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

-Bueno, como jugador te esfuerzas por conservar tu nivel luego de la lesión – observó Ron, Harry asintió –. Además, le dedicas tiempo a James, le ayudas con la tarea y luego juegan. Ni qué decir de Hermione y su nuevo embarazo. También está la intensidad de Estorbo, que desde hace días no se manifiesta ¡gracias a Dios!

-Tengo que hablar con ella – lo interrumpió Harry.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Tamara.

Ron lo miró tal cual ve a un bicho raro.

-¿No crees que eso sería darle demasiadas esperanzas?

-Por el contrario, quiero aclararle las cosas a ella; recordarle que lo nuestro es simplemente una amistad, que nunca llegó a algo más serio porque no quise y nunca me interesé en ella de otra manera…

-¿Cómo es posible que se haya entusiasmado tanto contigo?

-No sé – respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Algunos besitos, tal vez?

-Que bruja tan retrógrada.

-Es más, voy a llamarla ya – dijo Harry, sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica el teléfono móvil.

-Que la fuerza te acompañe – dijo Ron con vehemencia. Ante la mirada incrédula de Harry agregó –: Me he visto tres maratones de Star Wars con Libby.

Y mientras su amigo se alejaba, Harry marcó a la casa de Tamara. Tuvo que intentarlo tres veces debido a que en los dos anteriores la línea estuvo ocupada.

-Es un milagro que me llames después de tantas semanas – le dijo Tamara con suavidad.

-En realidad he estado bastante ocupado.

-De eso me di cuenta…

-Tamara – la interrumpió Harry con apuro –, te llamo para invitarte a tomar el té.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, ¿Qué te parece si paso por ti mañana a eso de las tres y media?

-Mañana me parece bien.

-Entonces así quedamos. Que pases una buena tarde.

"Ya está", se dijo Harry a sí mismo, "es hora de cortar esto de raíz"


	32. Capítulo 32

**32**

**BOMBA H**

_El siguiente capítulo puede contener material sensible para los menores de edad. Se recomienda la supervisión y orientación de un adulto. _

-Eres mi héroe, después de Jack Bauer y James, claro está – proclamó Ron minutos antes de que Harry saliera a su encuentro definitivo con Tamara –. Pobre Estorbo, no seas tan cruel con ella…

-Es interesante notar como te preocupas – le dijo Harry mientras revisaba la carga de su teléfono móvil.

-Es que no soy tan malo como aparento – repuso Ron, Saqueando el refrigerador –. El entrenamiento de hoy me dejó con mucha hambre…

-En realidad nunca entendí la razón de tu inquina hacia Tamara.

-Digamos que fue fastidio a primera vista – argumentó Ron colocando todas las cosas sacadas del refrigerador sobre la mesa de la cocina –. No sé por qué, pero esa actitud demasiado risueña, sus comentarios cursis y su risita tonta fueron un insecticida para mis intenciones de amistad. Sin contar con lo intensa que se vuelve cuando tiene algo entre ceja y ceja.

-Tamara también tiene cualidades…

-Si, como el supremo optimismo – reconoció Ron –. Espera demasiadas cosas buenas de la gente, y esperó por ti muchos meses…

Harry lo miró con los ojos entornados y se despidió de él con un gesto de la mano. Miró su reloj, eran las tres de la tarde, a esa hora Hermione estaría recogiendo a James en el colegio; no habían quedado en nada, así que Harry le había dejado el automóvil para que pasara por el niño y él iría a la cita con Tamara por su cuenta.

Que la chica viviera en el mismo pueblo de Harry fue una gran ventaja a la hora de transportarse, nada más tomar un taxi y en veinte minutos estaba llamando a su puerta. La chica lo recibió con su característica sonrisa, amplia y risueña; se había aplicado un maquillaje muy suave y su cabello castaño oscuro lo tenía ondulado. Vestía de una manera un tanto informal y sostenía una gabardina entre sus brazos. Saludó a Harry con un fugaz beso en la mejilla y cerró la puerta de su apartamento.

-Que bueno que llegaste a tiempo. No puedo demorarme mucho, tengo otro compromiso.

Harry no dijo nada, pero en el fondo le parecía perfecto porque así le diría las cosas sin rodeos y la conversación no se prolongaría más de lo debido.

-¿Dónde está tu auto? ¿Lo vendiste? – preguntó Tamara con curiosidad al ser guiada por Harry hacia el taxi que lo había llevado.

-Lo tengo prestado – contestó Harry llanamente.

-No me digas que Ron se ha apoderado de él – comentó Tamara con una sonrisita.

-A veces tiene esa costumbre.

-¿Y adónde vamos?

-¿Has escuchado hablar del café La Bastilla? – preguntó Harry, ella asintió –. Iremos allí, me lo han recomendado. Es un sitio agradable con vista a los campos de trigo y sus bebidas son muy populares, en especial el té chino.

Fue relativamente fácil llegar hasta ese café. Estaba situado a poco más de seis calles del apartamento de Tamara. El local, en ambiente barroco, pequeño y de dos pisos, estaba ubicado en lo que se podía llamar el centro comercial y turístico del pueblo, Harry recordó que a unos cuantos metros estaba el almacén al cual había llevado a Jame de compras por primera vez y donde le compró su ahora deformada almohada de Bob Esponja. Con una sonrisa en los labios invitó a Tamara para que ingresara, ella también sonrió.

-¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó a ella en cuanto ingresaron.

-Bastante muggle – respondió Tamara en voz baja, mirando cada detalle y cada rincón con detenimiento.

Y en verdad que lo era. Harry tomó la precaución de ir a un sitio donde su presencia pasara completamente desapercibida y un café de magos no era precisamente la mejor opción. Pasaron entre las pequeñas mesas del primer piso; algunas de ellas estaban ocupadas, cuando no eran por parejas eran por grupitos de amigos, amigas o ambos. Con cierta curiosidad Harry escuchó como las chicas conversaban sobre el último tono de labial en el mercado o el actor de moda y su nueva aventura romántica. Imaginándose que en unos quince o dieciséis años Harmony hablaría de lo mismo con sus amigas volvió a sonreír.

-¿Por qué tan contento? – le preguntó Tamara sin poderse contener.

-Simplemente pienso en el futuro… Por qué no vamos al segundo piso – le propuso.

Subieron por la escalera en forma de caracol y un iluminado recinto les dio la bienvenida. Organizado tal cual el primer piso, con las mismas mesas, los mismos adornos y hasta el mismo tamaño del bar, la gran diferencia era la inmensa y larga ventana de vista a los campos de trigo del pueblo. El piso estaba casi vacío, apenas se escuchaba el murmullo de las conversaciones de las dos mesas que estaban ocupadas. El bajo volumen de la música sonaba como un susurro.

-En la ventana, en la ventana – dijo Tamara con entusiasmo.

Tomó a Harry de la muñeca izquierda y con tirones fueron hasta una de las cinco mesas que estaban de lado a ella. Por cortesía, Harry movió el asiento para que Tamara se sentara primero, posteriormente él lo hizo frente a ella.

-¿Qué desean tomar? – les preguntó la mesera con amabilidad.

-Té de limoncillo, por favor – contestó Tamara, mirando la carta –. Y también me traes galletas de jengibre. Gracias.

-Sólo té de manzanilla – dijo Harry sin mirar la carta.

-En seguida – susurró la mesera, anotando en una pequeña libreta y marchándose.

-Es un día precioso, ¿no te parece? – comentó Tamara en voz baja mientras observaba los extensos sembradíos de trigo.

-Si, aunque el sol no tenga muchas ganas de asomar – repuso Harry, divisando el cielo.

-Jugaron muy bien el sábado.

-¿Te parece?

-Si, aunque el modo en que encontraste la snitch es un tanto, cómo llamarlo… inusual – dijo Tamara con un dejo de ironía.

-Somos un equipo.

-Vi a Belinda antes de marcharse luego del partido… La esperaba una gran migraña.

-En el entrenamiento de hoy estuvo bastante bien, no creo que el golpe le halla afectado demasiado.

-Estamos a tres puntos de los líderes, ¿verdad? Tommy espera que el próximo partido lo pierdan y nosotros lo ganemos. Desde hace varias temporadas nunca habíamos estado tan cerca de ganar la liga.

-Desde hace varias… muchas – afirmó harry. La mesera colocó frente a cada uno lo que había pedido –. Gracias.

Sorbieron un trago de té. Al estar un tanto amargo Harry le puso una cucharadita de azúcar.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Tamara inesperadamente.

-¿Por qué, qué? – preguntó harry, sorprendido e intrigado.

-No me dijiste que ella estaba embarazada.

-Ah, eso – dijo Harry, su estómago se volvió un nudo ante la agonizante mirada de Tamara –. Precisamente de eso quería hablarte.

-Sería mejor si me lo hubieras informado en el momento – repuso Tamara y tomó su taza de té.

-Fue algo que me tomó por sorpresa – admitió Harry –. En mi cabeza no había lugar para otra cosa.

-Y se lo dijiste primero a los chicos Weasley.

-Ellos son como mi familia – replicó Harry con suavidad.

-¿Y yo qué soy, un cero a la izquierda?

-Tú eres mi amiga, Tamara – le aclaró harry con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Pude ser mucho más…

-Pero no quería – la interrumpió Harry. Tamara apretó los puños sobre la mesa, olvidando por completo que pretendía tomar de su té –. Yo te aprecio, Tamara, pero nunca fue mi propósito tener contigo una relación más formal, más íntima.

-Yo te esperé por meses, Harry – le recordó ella.

-Lo sé y realmente lamento que perdieras el tiempo conmigo cuando jamás te di esperanzas.

-Nos besábamos…

-Nos dábamos besitos, que era diferente.

-Lo de tu hijo lo entiendo – siguió ella con terquedad, golpeando con la yema de sus dedos la taza –, no conocías su paradero y cuando lo encontraste fue mágico para ti. Lo conocimos y nos pareció un niño encantador, seguramente tu fuiste así en la niñez. Nunca entendí la comprensión y la complicidad con la madre de tu hijo… ¡Ella te abandonó, Harry!

-Tamara…

-No me interrumpas – susurró ella, apretando los dientes –. Tantos años de dudas y preguntas sin respuestas; me imagino que los habrás buscado y ella seguía escondida… mintiéndote… Si querías una amante, ¿por qué no me escogiste a mí?

Harry se quedó de una pieza, sorprendido ante la pregunta de Tamara. Lentamente volvió a arrugar un poco el entrecejo, asombrado por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Acaso soy fea? ¿Tengo cara de troll? ¿No me ves sexy? ¿Qué le viste a ella?

-Yo no estoy con Hermione ni por su hermosura ni por sus curvas – le dijo Harry, escandalizado –. A mí de nada me sirve tener a una mujer para exhibirla; yo la quiero para disfrutarla en la intimidad, estando o no en la cama con ella.

-Pero no con una persona que te traicionó.

-¡Hermione nunca me ha traicionado! – exclamó Harry, arto de las insinuaciones mordaces de Tamara. Para evitar que los demás clientes del lugar encontraran interesantemente atractiva su conversación, Harry volvió a bajar la voz –. Escúchame bien, Tamara, porque no pienso repetírtelo. Hermione es la única persona que ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Jamás en su vida me dio la espalda y siempre tuve en ella una voz crítica y de apoyo. Con argumentos inteligentes y convincentes evitó que cometiera demasiadas estupideces, mientras en otras ocasiones se metía conmigo en los problemas más descabellados…

-Como tener un hijo en la adolescencia, por ejemplo – citó Tamara con ironía.

-James nunca fue un problema, ni para ella ni para mí – aclaró Harry –. Fue inesperado, si, pero jamás le reproché al destino la oportunidad que me daba de ser padre.

-¿Y ella? Porque por algo se fue.

-Se fue porque creyó que la lastimaría…

-Como lo estás haciendo conmigo ahora – lo interrumpió Tamara, en un evidente tono de reproche.

-Lo siento, pero estoy siendo sincero contigo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de su amor?

-Porque me lo demostró desde el día que volvimos a vernos, y porque desde ese entonces no me ha dejado solo pese a los cientos de problemas que ha habido entre nosotros.

-¿Y si su nuevo embarazo es una artimaña para manipularte? Cómo pudiste… – comentó Tamara con pesadumbre, negando con la cabeza.

-Pude porque me dio la gana – le dijo Harry sin miramientos, ella lo miró con sorpresa –. Me acosté con Hermione porque la deseaba, la necesitaba. Y si, quedó embarazada, pero recibo a mi bebé con los bazos abiertos porque, como James, es el fruto de la unión con la mujer que amo.

Tamara se tapó la boca con la mano derecha y sollozó.

-Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida, pero considero que por lo menos mereces saber cuál fue la razón para que nuestra amistad no fuera más allá. Esa razón se llama Hermione Granger.

Tamara, herida en su orgullo, mantuvo lo poco que le quedaba de cordura. Con rapidez y en completo silencio se levantó, marchándose con la cabeza erguida. Harry descansó la espalda en el espaldar de su silla, mirando de manera impasible las galletas de jengibre que la chica ni siquiera había tocado.

Una ira contenida recorría sus venas, mezclándose con la sangre. No podía creer que Tamara se atreviera a cuestionar a Hermione de esa manera, sólo él tenía el derecho y a pesar de eso ya la había perdonado. Bebió todo el contenido de su taza de té, ahora frío, y le pidió a la mesera que trajera otra igual. Pese a lo incómoda que resultó la charla con Tamara, esta le sirvió para que por su boca salieran cosas que tenía guardadas en el corazón, y definir la razón principal por la que amaba a Hermione, por su esencia.

Decidió comer algo ligero y se quedó en el café mirando uno de los últimos atardeceres del invierno. Cuando el cielo oscureció y las estrellas aparecieron en el firmamento Harry se marchó. La casa la encontró vacía, seguramente Ron estaba en La Madriguera, preparando su estómago para comer. Encendió la chimenea de su habitación y con las luces también encendidas se puso a escudriñar entre sus libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras del colegio. Conociendo como conocía a Tamara estaba seguro que la chica encontraría alguna maldición para vengarse de él, y hombre precavido vale por dos.

Eran más de las diez de la noche y Ron no llegaba, Harry supuso que dormiría en la casa de sus padres. Se puso un pijama de rayitas rojas y miró hacia el cielo por la ventana; las estrellas estaban iluminadamente espectaculares y la luna lucía un color azul claro. Tomó su teléfono móvil y pensó llamar al de Hermione para que viera esa maravilla. Dudó unos segundos, ¿y si ya estaba dormida? "Por lo menos la despertaras para que vea algo hermoso, algo que vale la pena", se dijo.

-Hola, ¿estabas dormida? – preguntó Harry a manera de disculpa.

-No, pero ya casi lo iba a hacer. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bien – se limitó a decir –. Ve hacia la ventana y mira el cielo.

Esperó durante algunos segundos.

-Es hermoso – susurró Hermione.

-Es una maravilla… – opinó él sin dejar de enfocar el cielo –. Te lo regalo.

-¿Cómo?

-Te regalo el cielo, esa maravillosa luna y las brillantes estrellas. Cada vez que lo veas quiero que pienses en mí como yo pienso en ti.

-Harry…

-¿Dime?

Pero Hermione guardó silencio durante casi un minuto. Harry escuchó su respiración lenta y profunda, como suspiros. No quiso interrumpir su meditación en el cielo.

-Desde ayer en la mañana no te veo.

-He estado ocupado.

-Ven – dijo ella y cortó la llamada.

Harry contempló durante unos segundos la estructura de su teléfono móvil, viendo más que todo la pantalla que indicaba la duración de la llamada. ¿Había escuchado bien? Hermione quería que fuera, pero ya era un poco tarde y tendría que tomar un taxi para ir más rápido, sin contar que debía cambiarse de ropa nuevamente para salir a la calle.

-Pero, yo no soy muggle – susurró harry.

Apagó la chimenea con un movimiento de su varita y cerró los ojos pensando en la habitación de Hermione. No tardó mucho en aparecerse allí y el maullido aterrorizado de _Crookshanks_ le hizo saber que había pillado al gato por sorpresa. El minino se escondió bajo la cama de Hermione; ella estaba al lado de la ventana, riendo por lo bajo ante lo cómico que le resultó la situación.

-Que bobo – comentó Hermione.

-¿Quién?

-_Crookshanks_. Libby lo hacía con frecuencia, seguramente por eso no le obedece.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero la silueta de Hermione se distinguía perfectamente. Fue hasta donde ella y la abrazó.

-Harry, ¿qué pasa? – le susurró al oído, conmovida y respondiendo al abrazo.

-Te extrañé…

-Yo también te extrañé en estos dos días.

-Te extrañé durante todos estos años – aclaró a manera de confesión.

Hermione no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazar a Harry con más fuerza.

-Hoy en la tarde de mi boca salieron muchas cosas – contó él, separándose de ella y tomándole las manos. Hermione lo escuchaba con atención –, cosas que estaban guardadas en un lugar muy escondido de mi cerebro y mi corazón.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esta tarde hablé con Tamara, le aclaré todo lo que estaba ocurriendo conmigo… con nosotros. Me cuestionó el por qué había regresado a tu lado y yo simplemente despejé sus dudas… y aclaré algunas mías también.

-¿Ella aceptó lo que le dijiste? – preguntó Hermione. Harry negó con cierta tristeza – ¿La querías?

-Le tenía aprecio. Es una chica bastante particular.

-¿Y qué le dijiste para que tomara esa actitud?

Harry poco a poco contó a Hermione todo cuanto le había dicho a Tamara, omitiendo algunos detalles como la insinuación de ella para escogerla como amante en lugar de Hermione y el que le diera a entender que su nuevo embarazo era simplemente una fachada para manejarlo a su antojo.

-¡Ay, Harry! No creí que fuera a causarte un daño tan grave – le dijo Hermione con voz queda.

-¿Daño grave? ¿A mí? – se extrañó él.

-Por mi culpa dejaste de interesarte sentimentalmente en las chicas; es como si te hubiera castrado, o algo así.

-¿Te interesaste por alguien más en estos años? – preguntó Harry con temor.

-Llené mi vida con tantas actividades para mantenerme ocupada y no pensar en ti, además del tiempo que le dedicaba a James, que las posibilidades y el interés por tener una pareja se redujeron muchísimo.

-¿Pero, no tuviste pretendientes?

-Unos cuantos – reconoció Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros –, pero los espantó el poco interés que les daba.

-¿Qué sentiste el primer día que te besé, cuando Libby trajo a James a escondidas?

-Miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Si, de que ocurriera lo mismo, o que aquello fuera por un simple impulso.

-Tenía tantas ganas de besarte – susurró Harry, acariciando su delicado rostro.

-Y yo me entregué por completo a tu beso.

-La noche que hicimos el amor…

-Viví.

-Estabas un poco difícil – le susurró, besándole el cuello.

-Y tú un tanto atrevido.

-De no ser así no serías mía – repuso Harry, desnudándole un hombro y besándolo.

-Siempre fui tuya.

Harry la cargó entre sus brazos, Hermione acariciaba su nuca.

-No nos movamos – le pidió ella –, hagámoslo en el diván.

-Nos pueden ver – observó Harry

El diván se hallaba al lado de la ventana, cuyas cortinas estaban levemente abiertas.

-No importa – repuso Hermione.

-Me sorprendes, Hermione – admitió Harry mientras la acostaba sobre el diván, quedando un poco sentada.

-Quiero compensar los años de distancia.

-Yo también – aseguró él, de frente a ella, sentándose a su lado. ...

Con suavidad y lentitud Harry acarició el torso de Hermione por encima de la camisa de su pijama. Una y otra vez iba de arriba hacia abajo sin dejar de ver el rostro de Hermione. Ella, en una postura serena, respirando con profundidad, mirando a Harry a los ojos. Detuvo la mano en el seno izquierdo, sintiendo el pezón duro y erguido, lo apretó con suavidad. Hermione cerró los ojos por unos segundos, disfrutando de lo que Harry le hacía. Él se detuvo un momento, sólo para quitarle a ella la camisa. La sacó por la cabeza, en realidad no quería perder el tiempo haciéndolo botón por botón.

Los senos quedaron al descubierto y Harry volvió a tomar el izquierdo con total libertad. Lo masajeó varias veces y besaba a Hermione a la vez. Ambos exploraban el interior de la boca del otro, casi a mordiscos. Las gafas escurrían por su nariz y en dos ocasiones las acomodó con torpeza, sin despegar sus labios de los de ella. Llegó un punto en el que Hermione se exasperó por la incomodidad y le quitó las gafas para dejarlas caer libremente al suelo.

-No las necesitas – susurró. Tomó a Harry del cuello de su pijama y lo atrajo nuevamente a sus labios.

No duraron mucho tiempo así, Harry quería más, aquello que siempre hacía cuando estaba a solas con Hermione en un momento en el cual iban o no a tener intimidad. Separaron los labios sólo para que Harry posara los suyos en el pezón izquierdo de Hermione y como siempre, como cada vez que lo hacía, ella arqueó la espalda colocando la mano en la nuca de él, pidiéndole que no se detuviera, que continuara. Lo llenó de saliva alternándolo con mordiscos y constantes succiones. Les encantaba; a él saborearla y a ella sentir, por eso ésta actividad era algo necesario para ambos, algo que siempre hacían cuando se veían. Con discreción se separaban de la gente y buscaban un lugar lo suficientemente privado como para brindarse de ese privilegio, todo después de enterarse que tendrían otro bebé.

Hermione suspiraba ante los estímulos de Harry; en ocasiones seguía arqueando la espalda para liberar energías, en otras movía las piernas como si pretendiera masajear el diván. Bajó los besos por el estómago de Hermione y metió varias veces la lengua en el ombligo, arrancándole suaves carcajadas. Bajó un poco más, al nivel del vientre, cubierto en ese momento por el pantalón del pijama. Sin detenerse a preguntar, Harry cogió con sus manos la cintura del mismo, llevándose de paso también las pantaletas.

-Tu madre está loca – susurró Harry, hablándole a su hija a través del vientre de Hermione, acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos –. Menuda ocurrencia el de querer hacerlo aquí, ¿no te parece?

Miró hacia la ventana. La pequeña visión que dejaba la cortina mostraba las luces de edificios lejanos (o sería porque no tenía puestas las gafas); pero en realidad desde ese punto nadie podía verlos.

-Ven, no te quedes atrás – dijo Hermione, tomándolo de la camisa y llevándolo con ella.

Volvieron a besarse, de una manera más tierna, más serena. Hermione se movió un poco para darle lugar a Harry de que se sentara junto a ella. Así lo hizo, y Hermione aprovechó para hacer lo mismo, pero sentada sobre sus muslos. Con paciencia y maestría abrió la camisa de Harry botón por botón. Intercalaban cortos besos con miradas y en dos ocasiones Harry estiró un poco el cuello para besar y morder el mentón de Hermione, acariciando de arriba hacia abajo su espalda con total soltura y libertad.

Hermione apoyó su frente en la de Harry, con sus manos recorriendo el pecho de éste. Le retiró la camisa y lo abrazó; Harry besó su cuello, embriagado en su suave y dulce aroma. Ella se meneó sobre su regazo con lentitud, pronosticando lo que vendría a continuación. En cuestión de segundos lo dejó desnudo y se alistó, volviendo a la posición anterior.

Harry estaba más que listo, completamente sentado y con las piernas estiradas sobre el diván; agarró las caderas de Hermione y la ayudó a descender para que fuera penetrada sin inconveniente.

Al principio ninguno de los dos se movió, Hermione se hallaba abrazada al cuello de Harry, volviendo a apoyar la frente en la de él. Harry la abrazaba por la cintura, respirando profundamente. La tomó de ésa misma zona y elevándola un poco le indicó que era hora de comenzar.

Hermione se movía en forma ascendente y descendente impulsada por sus piernas y las rodillas, Harry la ayudó tomándole nuevamente las caderas, ayudándole a mantener un ritmo lento y constante. A los pocos minutos la habitación se llenó de gemidos, esforzándose ambos para que a los oídos de los habitantes del apartamento no fueran tan evidentes. Se tomaron de las manos en un momento en el que Hermione detuvo el ritmo, únicamente para descansar un poco.

Con la respiración agitada y los cuerpos pegajosos por el sudor se abrazaron de nuevo, antes de dar inicio a los últimos movimientos y desfallecer luego del relajante y electrizante orgasmo.

-Siempre quince hacerlo aquí. Era una de mis fantasías – confesó Hermione cuando ya descansaban en la cama de ella.

-¿Me hablas en serio?

-Si, claro que te hablo en serio ¿Nunca se te ocurrió lo mismo?

-Bueno, nuestra primera vez fue en casa de mis padres…

-Me refiero a la casa de tus tíos – especificó Hermione.

Harry meditó durante unos segundos. En realidad no se le había pasado por la cabeza una idea tan descabellada. Lo que si sabía era que Hermione no merecía semejante humillación.

-Siempre has merecido lo mejor – se limitó a decir Harry.

-Lo hicimos hasta en el colegio – recordó Hermione, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry – ¡Ay, que falta de respeto!

-No pensabas lo mismo en aquel entonces.

-Si lo pensaba, otra cosa era que no lo dijera – repuso Hermione, acariciando el pecho de Harry.

-¿Por qué te quedaste callada?

-No quería preocuparte.

Harry sonrió. Eran pocas las veces en las que Hermione guardaba silencio, la gran mayoría de ellas para no disgustarlo a él. Le besó la frente y apagó la luz de la lamparita, dispuesto a descansar.

Al día siguiente el entrenamiento resultó ser un atropello total. Inexplicablemente Ron tenía un humor de perros y Harry no alcanzó a preguntarle el por qué de su actitud cuando lo vio antes de comenzar el entrenamiento ya que había llegado retrazado a causa de James. Debido al mal humor del pelirrojo, él y Katherine discutieron acaloradamente durante unos minutos, yéndose caso a los golpes. Ralph no podía creer que la chica lo hubiera dejado en paz durante todo el entrenamiento, sólo para confrontar las frases mordaces y de doble sentido que susurraba Ron cuando alguno de los tres cazadores titulares fallaban un tiro.

-Con que vuelvas a decirme algo así – le insinuó Katherine a Ron en el camerino, tratando de juntar los dedos pulgar e índice –, hago que botes los gases por la boca y respires por el trasero.

-Eso no es físicamente posible – le espetó Ron con exasperación, dándole la espalda.

-Es mágicamente posible – aclaró ella con altivez.

Ron movió la mano en señal de incredulidad y salió de inmediato del camerino. Harry se reunió con él minutos después, a la salida del estadio.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ron? – le preguntó su amigo sin rodeos.

-¿A mi? Nada.

-Estás de un humor de perros – observó Harry.

-A mi no me pasa nada – repitió el pelirrojo con terquedad.

-¿Es Libby? – preguntó Harry con precaución, tanteando el terreno.

-No, no es ella.

-¿Entonces? – insistió Harry.

-Es Ginny.

-¿Ginny? – repitió harry, sorprendido.

-Se va a casar – masculló Ron. Harry arqueó las cejas –. Mamá me lo contó todo ayer. Richard le propuso matrimonio "el día de San Valentín" – contó en sonsonete cursi.

-Bien por ellos…

-De bien no tiene nada – repuso Ron – ¿Qué se cree ese?

-Se aman, Ron, es natural.

-Se pueden amar mucho, pero Ginny es joven, debe estar en su casa.

-Y a todas estas, ¿tus padres qué opinan? – preguntó Harry, como para desviar un poco el sentido de la conversación.

-Están felices – contestó Ron, escandalizado – ¿Y sabes qué? Todos quieren que James sea su pajecito…

-Estará dichoso – lo interrumpió Harry sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

-Harry, por favor, ¿vas a permitir que el niño participe en semejante payasada?

-Ron, déjate de estupideces – le dijo Harry con severidad. Su amigo abrió los ojos como platos, para después dirigirle una mirada de profundo rencor –. Ginny es una mujer adulta, sabe lo que quiere.

-Estás comportándote como mi enemigo – replicó con enfado.

-Hace pocos días me dijiste que pensabas seriamente en tu futuro – observó Harry –. ¿Acaso los demás no pueden hacer lo mismo? ¿O es simplemente la envidia porque Ginny se te adelantó?

-Es demasiado joven para casarse – repitió Ron. Harry negó con la cabeza –. Más bien dime qué te retrazó esta mañana que ocasionó un casi regaño de Ralph.

-James.

Ron arrugó el entrecejo, incrédulo.

-Si, fue una verdadera odisea alistarlo para que se fuera al colegio – contó Harry –. Los padres de Hermione madrugan mucho, siempre se marchan temprano. Cuando desperté James estaba corriendo por toda la casa detrás de _Crookshanks_. Para bañarlo tuvo que ser a las malas, no quería ir al colegio…

-Igualito a su tío Ron – dijo el pelirrojo, lleno de orgullo.

-Como supondrás, el pijama me quedó empapado de pies a cabeza. Él lo encontró muy divertido.

-¿Y Hermione que hacía que no te ayudó?

-El desayuno.

-¿Te dejó a ti encargado? – harry asintió con vergüenza, Ron rió –. Bueno, ya era hora que te hicieras responsable.

-Es más difícil de lo que creí – reconoció Harry –. Con todo lo que me demoré bañándolo y arreglándolo me retracé un poco. Llegué a casa de afán únicamente para darme un duchazo de flash y venir al entrenamiento. ¡Estoy pasado de hambre!

-Novato… Vamos a casa, esta mañana dejé en la cocina comida que me regaló mamá…

-No la vi.

-Con semejantes afanes.

Harry se comió más de la mitad de la comida que Ron había llevado desde La Madriguera. El pelirrojo no lo dejaba de mirar con asombro.

-Tengo hambre – se defendió Harry.

-Eso se ve.

El partido del día siguiente podría determinarse como único e inusual. Por primera vez en toda su carrera deportiva a Ron no le anotaron un gol. Quizás fue por la desagradable cara que puso o simplemente por la forma aguerrida en que jugó. Katherine también había realizado un magnífico trabajo, fue tan agresiva y en ocasiones encolerizada a la hora de realizar un pase o lanzar la quaffle a gol que en varias oportunidades los jugadores de Kenmare Kestrels se retiraban de su camino para no resultar seriamente lastimados. Ella y Ron no se dirigían la palabra desde su discusión a mitad de semana y Ralph lucía dichoso porque disfrutó de unos cuantos días de paz. Harry estaba feliz porque James también había ido a verlo jugar y aunque cuando se vieron luego de finalizado el partido su entusiasmo por el quidditch era el de siempre, no dejó de repetir las jugadas que más le había gustado y las semejanzas de éstas con las del quodpot. Libby no había podido trasladarse , algo que tenía un tanto alicaído a Ron; según las palabras de Hermione tuvo que quedarse para hacer un detallado análisis de los costos e ingresos de publicidad así como del impacto que ésta causaba en los lectores como informe del primer bimestre del año. Como era de suponer, Libby estaba que se salía de la ropa por tener que trabajar un fin de semana.

Por sugerencia de James y aprovechando que Stetfort (pueblo donde habían jugado el partido) estaba en el área metropolitana de Manchester. Harry invitó a Ron y a Hermione a un pub cercano a la sede deportiva del Manchester F. C, sobre la calle Chester. El pub, ubicado en una casa de diseño medieval con entrampados de madera era bastante caluroso. Ron no puso problema a pesar de ser un establecimiento completamente muggle. Pidieron jugos y sorbetes, además de algo para picar, y durante todo ese rato, tal cual lo hacían en el colegio durante sus salidas a Hogsmeade, hablaron de cosas triviales. Llegó un momento en el que Hermione abordó el tema del matrimonio de Ginny.

-Deberías ser más considerado, Ron, alegrarte por la felicidad de tu hermana – le aconsejó Hermione.

-Ella está muy bien así, viviendo en casa con mis padres y trabajando con Fred y George.

-¿No crees que tiene un círculo social muy cerrado? – le preguntó Hermione.

-El matrimonio la amarraría más.

-El matrimonio no es una atadura, Ron. Es un vínculo, un compromiso…

-Ella está muy joven – espetó Ron, dando por zanjada la conversación.

-Pues me parece una actitud inmadura, egoísta y ridícula – opinó Hermione –. Afortunadamente jamás te hice caso.

-Si, desobediente – le dijo Ron con aire acusador.

-De todas maneras ya no puedes hacer nada. Eso fue decisión de tu hermana y Richard, así que no le busques más patas al gato y deja de complicarte la vida – razonó Hermione –. Ron, si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él.

-Si, ya, corriendo.

-Yo no veo ningún problema, Ron – intervino Harry –, después de todo Richard tiene algo que tu necesitas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Información de videojuegos y cibernética.

-Si, claro, a cambio de la libertad de Ginny…

-Sinceramente contigo no se puede – repuso Hermione, negando con la cabeza.

-Nunca se ha podido. Me darás la razón cuando tu hija nazca y crezca.

-No metas a Harmony en esto – replicó Harry en tono cansino.

-Debes prepararte, Harry – siguió su amigo, como si estuviera aconsejándolo en un tema trascendental para la supervivencia de la humanidad –. A las niñas hay que protegerlas, ¡escúchame bien, James, espantarle los noviecitos tontos, hacerlas recapacitar cuando van a estropearse la vida…

-¡Ron! – exclamó Hermione, escandalizada –. No le hagas caso, James, está celoso.

El niño miraba a uno y otra, en parte asombrado, en parte confundido.

-Tú también me darás la razón, Hermione, y ese día reiré.

-Por ahora confórmate y cierra la boca – sentenció ella.

Febrero finalizó rápido y en la segunda semana de marzo les comunicaron la fecha del matrimonio de Ginny, sería el ocho de mayo. Aunque Ron se había resignado al inevitable acontecimiento, esto no le impidió buscarle todos los peros a la ceremonia y el banquete. En dos ocasiones la señora Weasley le lanzó maldiciones tan solo por insinuar que la fiesta sería una reverenda porquería. James sólo decía "Cole, Ron" en una de sus visitas a La Madriguera, precisamente la primera vez que ocurrió aquella persecución.

Libby se trasladó varias veces y hablaba telefónicamente con Ron con una frecuencia más constantes que las demás y aunque su amigo no quiso decirle nada, Hermione le contó a Harry que en una ocasión Libby estuvo por más de una hora tratando de convencerlo, pero ante la terquedad del pelirrojo la chica no tuvo otra alternativa que trasladarse para propinarle un doloroso puntapié en la canilla.

Por otro lado James ya estaba un poco más habituado al estilo de vida y al clima en Inglaterra y a pesar que llovía con frecuencia el niño encontraba actividades provechosas para realizar ya fuera en casa de sus abuelos o en la de Harry. También había cultivado una entrañable amistad con Simón, el niño que harry conoció en su primer día de escuela. En varias oportunidades él mismo lo llevó a su casa para que jugaran junto con los tres perros que Simón tenía.

El embarazo de Hermione iba de maravilla. Poco a poco Harry notaba los cambios en su cuerpo. Como no tenían una intimidad muy frecuente, cada vez que estaban a solas (y con tiempo) él descubría algún cambio. Primero fueron sus senos, que se hincharon y se sensibilizaron un poco; luego, el vientre, que se había inflamado unos cuantos centímetros. Indudablemente Harmony crecía con rapidez. Pese a esto el apetito de Hermione seguía siendo el de siempre, lo único que tenía era mareos matutinos. Ya fue común que Harry durmiera por lo menos dos noches en casa de ella y Hermione pasara el fin de semana en casa de él.

Al llegar abril Harry vio la oportunidad perfecta para ayudarle a conseguir un trabajo a Libby. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para comenzar su búsqueda para no hacerla sentir mal a ella al notar su desesperación por estar allí. Aprovechando que el primer fin de semana del mes no había liga porque la selección de quiddtich de Gran Bretaña jugaba un partido de eliminatoria para la Eurocopa, Harry visitó a los gemelos en su tienda del callejón Diagon. Se había enterado en su última visita a La Madriguera que planeaban abrir una tienda en el Boulevar La Cible, el callejón mágico de los franceses, situado en el centro de París, sobre la avenida de Versailles.

-Estamos adecuando el local para que esté a la altura de nuestras necesidades y del perfil de nuestros clientes potenciales – le explicó George a harry aquel sábado en la tarde –. Ese tipo de decoración no es tan sencilla de hacer con el movimiento de una varita mágica.

-¿Qué tan complicado puede ser poner unas cuantas estanterías y ya? – preguntó Harry.

-No son simples estanterías – repuso Fred –, son artefactos delicados. A mitad de semana nos trasladaremos para supervisar personalmente el acabado en los detalles.

-Luego, nos quedaremos unos cuantos meses, hasta que el negocio despegue – siguió George.

-París es una gran plaza – comentó Fred con optimismo –. Es la ciudad de Europa que más turistas recibe… – calló unos segundos para registrar la compra de una joven bruja. Al marcharse continuó –. Imagínate cuantos magos la visitan al año, teniendo en cuenta que la afluencia de muggles es bastante considerable.

-Los japoneses son consumidores compulsivos – continuó George –. A ellos les podremos meter por los ojos una que otra cosilla peligrosa que no necesiten, pero que seguramente encontrarán útil.

-¿Y quién se encargará de esta tienda y de la de Hogsmeade? – preguntó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa, interesadísimo en examinar una bengala mágica y letalmente explosiva.

-Ginny por unos días – le informó Fred un tanto preocupado –, pero no se dedicará como debe por lo de los preparativos de su matrimonio, así que la labor recaerá en Lee…

-Aunque habrá día que no abrirá debido a sus viajes por el país, está escribiendo crónicas deportivas para la revista _El Mundo de la Escoba_ – reconoció George.

-Entonces no tienen a alguien que se responsabilice completamente del negocio – observó Harry.

Ambos chicos negaron a la vez, en ese momento ingresó al local un nutrido grupo de compradores y corrieron a atenderlos. Harry sonrió aliviado, las cosas resultarían más fáciles de lo que esperaba. Luego de veinte minutos (y de una gigantesca compra que dejó una sonrisa en los gemelos), Harry se aventuró a lanzarles una propuesta.

-Conozco a alguien que podría hacerse cargo de las tiendas todo el tiempo que quieran.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó George con muchísimo interés.

-Si, quizá se acuerden de esa persona. Es Libby, la amiga de Hermione.

-¿La chica rubia? – preguntó Fred.

-¿La madrina de James? – dijo esta vez George.

-Saben muchas cosas sobre James – dijo Harry con perspicacia.

-Hay que saber todo lo referente a tu héroe – aseguraron los gemelos al unísono.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿Qué sabe hacer esa chica? – preguntó Fred.

-Ella es la encargada del departamento de publicidad de _La Transformación Moderna_ en Estados Unidos – aclaró Harry.

-Una mujer con estudios y experiencia es siempre buena referencia – recitó Fred, mirando a su gemelo.

-Ella sabe mucho sobre la línea de Sortilegios Weasley – argumentó Harry para convencerlos del todo –. Además, es experta en canales de marketing y esas cosas. Ginny puede dedicarse a preparar su boda, Lee con sus crónicas y ustedes en París… Piénsenlo.

-Habrá que ponerla en periodo de prueba – comentó George de manera pensativa.

-Pueden hacerlo.

-La ley estipula dos meses – dijo Fred.

-Con uno bastará – lo contradijo George.

-Muy bien, Harry, confiaremos en tu criterio – le dijo Fred –. Déjanos su dirección y vía lechuza nos comunicaremos con ella.


	33. Capítulo 33

**33**

**RING**

-Y dices que van a dejarla en periodo de prueba; eso es bastante sensato – comentó Hermione.

Ella, James y Harry estaban en el parque cercano a la casa de éste, el mismo donde sostuvo el primer encuentro con Libby. Harry le contó parte de la conversación con los gemelos cuando llegó del Callejón Diagon mientras empujaba el columpio de James.

-Hubiera sido mejor que la contrataran de inmediato, ¿no crees? – dijo Harry.

-En parte – admitió Hermione, sentándose en un columpio junto al de su hijo, quedando frente a Harry. James sólo podía verla cuando él lo impulsaba –, pero los gemelos hacen bien en probar sus capacidades y aptitudes y si éstas cumplen con los objetivos del negocio. Quién iba a pensar que serían tan cuidadosos a la hora de hacer negocios, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, les ha costado lo que tienen. Es natural que lo cuiden – analizó Harry.

-Si – dijo Hermione con aire melancólico y apoyó la cabeza en la cadena del columpio – ¿Recuerdas cuando comenzaron? Con todo el alboroto que armaron en el colegio.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, si hasta tú estabas maravillada con los magifuegos – observó Harry. Hermione sonrió con vergüenza y se encogió de hombros –. Además, quién puede olvidarse de la palabra caca…

James soltó una carcajada, agarrando las cadenas del columpio con fuerza y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Hermione también rió.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Hermione.

-Yo no hice nada – repuso Harry, extrañado.

-Entonces, no hablaste con los gemelos.

-Ah, eso… Pues, la verdad, lo hice por ti.

-¿Por mi?

-Si – confirmó Harry –. Al principio fue un simple comentario. Cuando estábamos esperándolos en el aeropuerto Libby lucía triste y para animarla le dije que le ayudaría a encontrar un trabajo aquí. La noche que nos hicimos novios me contaste que ella era lo que más extrañabas de tu vida allá, y allí tomé en serio lo que prometí. Además, James también la extraña, no lo puedo negar.

-Ni que lo digas – dijo Hermione, mirando a su hijo y haciéndole una mueca con una sonrisa –. Ron estará muy contento.

Harry no dijo nada más, sólo asintió con energía.

-¿Y cuándo viene? – preguntó James con mucho interés.

-Bueno, los gemelos viajarán a mitad de semana – contó Harry –, me imagino que será el miércoles o el jueves, así que estará por aquí el lunes o martes…

-¿Así de rápido? – preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

-Quizás – repuso Harry, encogiéndose de hombros –. Lo mejor sería que cogiera las riendas estando ellos aquí, ¿no?

-Si, las cuentas claras y el chocolate espeso. Habrá que hacer unos cuantos cambios en la casa para su alojamiento…

-¿Va a dormir en tu habitación? – la interrumpió Harry.

-No, y nosotros qué – contestó Hermione de inmediato –. Ella duerme con James, pero no es justo ofrecerle una cama plegable… Necesita privacidad, que al llegar del trabajo se relaje y vea televisión, escuche música… Afortunadamente la habitación de James no es tan pequeña, bastará con distribuir y aprovechar los espacios.

-¿Al final no resultará incomodó?

Hermione miró a Harry por un par de segundos y luego replicó:

-Si, pero máximo serán dos semanas. A Libby le gusta la independencia y vivir con padres, sean de quien sean, no es el mejor plan para ella.

-Por qué no aprovechan y viven nuevamente juntas – propuso Harry –. Y, pues, para mí sería mucho más sencillo dormir de vez en cuando allí que en tu casa.

-¿Todavía te sientes incómodo? – le preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa. Harry asintió con timidez –. Pero, si mis padres no te dicen nada.

-Porque no se han dado cuenta todas las noches que he pasado allí – observó Harry –. ¿Cuántas veces me vieron, ¿tres, cuatro?

-Harry, no exageres – repuso Hermione con burla.

-Es en serio – la contradijo él con una sonrisa –. La mayoría de las veces me aparezco, en las que te conté fue cuando entré por la puerta de tu casa.

-Ellos no son tontos, Harry, saben que te has quedado muchas más veces de las que te han visto.

Harry sintió que por su espina dorsal caía una gruesa y helada gota de agua. Abrió los ojos como platos por el impacto y la vergüenza. Dejó de empujar a James y el columpio perdió impulso. Hermione se levantó y lo abrazó por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Harry correspondió a su gesto.

-No te asustes, no estás haciendo nada malo.

-Es que… siento como si lo nuestro fuera escondido, clandestino – confesó Harry.

-Harry…

-No te estoy culpando – se apresuró a decir Harry, mirándola a los ojos –. Me pediste tiempo y a pesar de eso siempre me esperas con una sonrisa y con los brazos abiertos. Pero, eres mi novia, Hermione, la madre de mis hijos. Quiero llegar a casa luego de un entrenamiento y encontrar los juguetes de James esparcidos por el suelo, estorbando. Verlo todos los días cuando llegue del colegio y que corra por toda la casa directo al televisor para verse Bob Esponja, no importa si el capítulo lo han pasado diez, quince o veinte veces. Quiero verte llegar todas las tardes con las manos llenas de pergaminos, criticando los errores de redacción de tus compañeros o poniéndole orden a las cosas; siempre dispuesta a escucharme sobre cualquier tontería que quiera decir, estar junto a mi cuando esté furioso por cualquier idiotez que nos dijo Ralph en el entrenamiento – acercó su boca al oído de ella –. De vez en cuando, tenerte a mi lado en las tardes y no tener que esperar hasta la noche para que vibres entre mis brazos…

Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa y acarició la nuca de Harry. Se miraron unos segundos, con los labios tan juntos como si estuvieran a punto de darse un beso. Harry sintió el suspiro de Hermione impactar en la comisura de su labio. La tomó de la mano; hizo lo mismo con James.

-Nos vamos a casa – le dijo al niño.

Tal cual lo había pensado Harry, Libby llegó el lunes. Viajó tal cual lo había hecho Hermione y James, en avión, y para Ron (que era la primera vez que estaba en un aeropuerto) la experiencia fue alucinante. A pesar de que jamás en su vida se había montado en uno, conocía a la perfección su funcionamiento y qué los mantenía en el aire sin necesidad de magia. Le explicaba a James complicadísimas técnicas de vuelo y funciones de alas, motores, alerones y cientos de tuercas y tornillos que el niño a duras penas alcanzaba a pronunciar bien. Se vanagloriaba de todo lo que había aprendido de ellos viendo Discovery Channel y no dejaba de observar con fascinación cómo aterrizaban los enormes aparatos en medio de la noche. James terminó por rendirse ante las complicadas y extensas explicaciones de Ron; Harry lo sentó en su regazo y lo abrigó con sus brazos mientras Hermione trataba de hacer entender al pelirrojo que el viaje de Libby en avión era para legalizar su residencia allí.

-Ron, piensa que ella va a quedarse mucho tiempo aquí. Si algún día va a realizar una compra en un establecimiento muggle y ven sus documentos de identificación no dudarán en reportarla con la oficina de inmigración por estar de ilegal – le explicó Hermione.

-Pero, si tú te fuiste de aquí y viviste muchos años allá y que yo recuerde no te montaste en ningún avión. Entonces, no tuviste problemas para comprar tus cosas, y tu auto, y rentar una casa…

-Por supuesto que tuve que hacer lo mismo – le informó ella.

-¿Cómo es eso? – preguntaron Harry y Ron a la vez.

-Verán, tres semanas antes de que naciera James los padres de Libby me llevaron hasta Canadá. Como es frontera abierta pasamos sin ningún documento. Como Canadá es considerado territorio británico pues estando allá es como si jamás me hubiera movido de Gran Bretaña, y como quería legalizar mi situación decidí mostrar todos los documentos que mis padres me enviaron en la cabina de inmigración de la frontera cinco días después, cuando nos devolvimos. Así yo ingresé a Estados Unidos legalmente y no tuve problemas con la "migra" a la hora de dar a luz.

-¿Hiciste la vuelta dos veces? – preguntó Ron con asombro.

-Podría decirse que si – reconoció Hermione –. Pero, como ingresar a Estados Unidos desde Canadá mostrando el pasaporte era opcional, decidí tomarlo para facilitarme la vida y moverme libremente por todo el país.

-¿Te das cuenta que hemos sido unos ilegales todo este tiempo? – le comentó Ron a Harry –. ¡Somos unos delincuentes!

-Como me arrepiento – dijo Harry.

-¿Y en Australia? – preguntó Ron horrorizado –. Con todo lo que hicimos… Y en el hospital…

-Harry se las arregló para que no se dieran cuenta – lo tranquilizó Hermione.

-Le dije a la recepcionista que los documentos los había dejado en Canberra – dijo Harry.

-¿Qué es Canberra? – preguntó Ron.

-¡Ron! – exclamó Hermione, escandalizada.

-¿Qué? – inquirió él.

-Canberra es la capital de Australia.

-No sabía.

-Deberías leer más.

-No quiero.

-Pero he visto que en casa de Harry hay varias enciclopedias – observó Hermione.

-Las tenemos allí para parecer inteligentes – repuso Ron.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, incrédula. Se volvió hacia Harry que en ese momento le limpiaba una baba a James.

-Libby me contó que no podías realizar viajes muy largos en el embarazo de James – dijo Harry –. ¿Eso no fue arriesgarse demasiado?

-El estado de New York limita con el estado canadiense de Ontario – contestó Hermione –. Fingimos que iríamos a ver las cataratas del Niágara y como se pueden apreciar mejor desde el lado canadiense, no ponen ningún problema para la movilización de turistas…

En ese momento una voz en los parlantes anunció el pronto aterrizaje del avión de Libby. Ron se levantó de inmediato y se pegó, cual niño pequeños, al vidrio que dejaba ver la pista de aterrizaje. Sonriendo, Hermione siguió con su relato.

-Como necesitaba descansar por el viaje, nos hospedamos en un hostal de Chippawa, un pueblito canadiense de la frontera. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente recuperada atravesamos nuevamente la frontera y mostré mi pasaporte y todos los documentos. Para mi era mucho más tranquilizador legalizar mi situación y dar a luz a James sin problemas. Por eso cuando cambiamos su apellido te pedí que viajaras al estilo muggle, para que todo saliera sin inconvenientes.

-Tuviste que hacer todo eso por mi culpa…

-Y por la mía – interrumpió Hermione con una triste sonrisa. Acarició su rostro y lo besó –. Pero no hablemos de eso, ya está en el pasado.

Aterrizó el avión en el que viajaba Libby y Ron no dejaba de observar, maravillado, cómo éste perdía velocidad, acercándose al puente aéreo. Se volvió hacia Harry y Hermione y aplastándose el cabello con gracia preguntó:

-¿Cómo me veo?

Los chicos se miraron por unos segundos, encogieron los hombros y asintieron con suavidad.

-¿La chaqueta café sale con la camisa negra? – preguntó con la voz apremiante.

-Te vez más pelirrojo – contestó Hermione con vehemencia.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo? – musitó Ron.

-Eso es ser tú, Ron – aseguró Harry.

Ron sonrió con nerviosismo y emprendió una marcha rápida hacia la sala de equipajes. Harry y Hermione lo siguieron, pero a paso lento porque James todavía estaba durmiendo. Al llegar una pequeña multitud aguardaba por la salida de los pasajeros. Un par de niños, no mayores a diez años, discutían acaloradamente sobre a quién le traería más regalos su padre. Un grupito de adolescentes esperaba con fervor a un grupo musical que llegó en ese vuelo, todos armados con cámaras fotográficas y de video, otros con afiches y cuadernos para que los autografiaran, algunos chicos con flores en sus manos. Harry distinguió la cabeza de Ron por encima de la multitud, por los afanes con los que salió de la sala de espera había encontrado un lugar estratégico para ver a la perfección a cada persona que salía. Harry supuso que estaría pegado a la barrera de protección que pusieron las autoridades del aeropuerto ante la llegada del grupo musical; él y Hermione esperaban prácticamente en la calle, alejados un poco del desorden originado por los fanáticos, por la seguridad de Hermione y el descanso de James.

Poco a poco los pasajeros fueron saliendo de la zona de equipajes en tiempos intercalados, unos se demoraban más, otros se demoraban menos. Aquellos a quienes ninguna persona había ido a recibir salían con afán por el callejón formado por las barreras de seguridad y abordaban un taxi de inmediato. Cuando salió el grupo musical (integrado por dos chicas y dos chicos) los fanáticos enloquecieron y un centenar de luces de flash y chillidos de excitación rompieron con el murmullo de la gente. Harry, con el entrecejo fruncido, abrazó con más fuerza a James, tratando de que su cabeza quedara más inclinada hacia su pecho para no recibir de lleno el fastidioso ruido. Hermione comprendió su intención y parándose frente a él pegó su cuerpo al de Harry, cubriendo la oreja derecha de James con la mano.

El grupo musical se demoró más de un cuarto de hora en abandonar el aeropuerto. Sus fanáticos golpeaban con energía la camioneta que abordaron y cuando ésta emprendió marcha no dejaron de tomar fotografías, hasta una fanática gritó:

-¡Chris, hazme tuya!

-Ay que ver – bufó Hermione, mirando a las deschavetadas chicas con una ceja levantada.

-Son jóvenes – repuso Harry –. Algún día viviremos lo mismo con Harmony.

-Me temo que si…

-¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Que lo sacará de ti – comentó Harry.

-¿De mi?

-Si, eras tan extremista como ellas. Con Lockhart pintabas corazoncitos en los horarios, le escribiste una tarjeta el día de San Valentín, aplaudías con entusiasmo cada vez que habría la boca, sin contar los suspiros y todas las veces que justificaste sus idioteces…

-Oh, Harry – dijo Hermione, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y dándole una suave palmada en el brazo.

-No deberías avergonzarte.

-No lo hago, solo que… Olvídalo.

Harry sonrió con picardía. Hermione se mantuvo impasible, observando el rostro de su hijo.

-Allí vienen – le dijo Harry.

Ambos volvieron sus rostros en dirección a la salida de pasajeros, ahora con poca gente y sin las chillonas fanáticas. Ron y Libby caminaban cogidos de la mano; ella con cara de sueño, él bastante despeinado y la chaqueta un poco torcida. Hermione fue hacia ellos y Libby soltó la mano de Ron, ambas se dieron un efusivo y sobrecogedor abrazo. Resultó bastante singular ver a Libby abrazando a Hermione, que se veía menuda a su lado, tanto que la cabella llegaba solo hasta la barbilla de la rubia.

-¿Y a ti, qué te pasó? – le preguntó Harry a Ron cuando éste llegó a su lado.

-Las fanáticas muggles – contestó el pelirrojo –. Fue horrible, Harry, casi me destrozan. En cuanto aparecieron esos chiquillos gritaron, saltaron y empujaron como locas.

-Desde aquí pude apreciarlo un poco – comentó Harry. En ese momento Hermione le secaba a Libby unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Y no se despertó con semejante escándalo? – preguntó Ron, levantando algunos mechones de la frente de James.

-No, afortunadamente.

-Duerme como su tío – repuso el pelirrojo, rebosante de orgullo.

Hermione y Libby llegaron donde ellos, caminando abrazadas. Libby soltó a Hermione y le dio un fugaz abrazo a Harry, embargada de emoción; luego, tomó a James entre sus brazos, prácticamente arrebatándoselo.

-¡Ey! – se quejó Harry.

-No pierdas cuidado – repuso Libby sin darle importancia, arrullando a James y tocando el rostro del niño con su mejilla.

-Es hora de irnos – dijo Hermione –. Libby está cansada y se hace tarde. El tráfico a las afueras de Londres puede ser eterno.

-¿Y las maletas? – preguntó Harry.

-Las trae el señor – contestó Ron, señalando hacia la sala de equipajes.

Con algo de dificultad, un hombre empujaba un carrito cargado con tres inmensas maletas y encima de ellas una maleta de mano.

-_Argos_ llegará en el transcurso de esta semana – comentó Libby –, primero tengo que buscarle un buen arbolito donde pueda dormir, y ocultarlo también, un gavilán puede asustar a la gente.

Caminaron hasta el parqueadero, directo a la camioneta de Harry. Éste y Ron empujaban, junto con el maletero, el pesado carrito. En un par de ocasiones los chicos se miraron, pensando mentalmente que todo sería muchísimo más sencillo con un simple encantamiento de levitación.

-¿No te cobraron sobrecarga? – preguntó Ron sin poderse contener.

-Si – contestó Libby, indignadísima –. Pagué 300 dólares, ¡que descarados¡

Por la exclamación de la chica James se despertó. Libby lo abrazó con fuerza y James gritó emocionado, aunque también se podría interpretar como un chillido de auxilio por el efusivo abrazo. Entre los tres hombres montaron las maletas a la camioneta. Dentro de ella sólo cupieron dos, la otra fue amarrada al techo. Cuando Harry la abordó para conducir vio las llantas más bajas e hinchadas de lo normal y su auto más bajo, la diferencia también se notó a la hora de conducir porque se escuchaba al motor hacer fuerza excesiva para marchar a la velocidad que le indicaban. Inclusive desde su puesto de conductor, Harry sentía que la parte delantera se elevaba mientras la trasera se quedaba en el suelo, como cuando los aviones están despegando.

En casa de Hermione sus padres recibieron a la rubia con mucho cariño. La señora Granger había cocinado el plato favorito de Libby, arroz a la valenciana y pollo con salsa de champiñones, y repartió a todos lo que más le gustaba beber, vino de manzana. Libby, feliz con el detallazo, contó a todos la gran odisea del viaje. Como su asiento estaba en la misma clase que los del grupo musical, tuvo que soportar por más de tres horas como todos los adolescentes del vuelo caminaban y corrían como locos por los pasillos, cuchicheando y riendo como tontos mientras ella trataba inútilmente dormir.

-Ja, ni que fueran los Backstreet Boys – replicó la chica con ironía.

Luego de cenar y arreglar la cocina los padres de Hermione desearon las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir. Hermione miró a James y arqueando las cejas le indicó que él debía hacer lo mismo. Con una mirada suplicante trató de manifestarle a su madre que lo dejara despierto unos minutos más, pero ella no hizo caso y le extendió la mano para llevarlo a dormir.

-Pero todavía no tengo sueño – dijo James, dejando que Hermione lo llevara prácticamente arrastrado a su habitación.

-Es muy tarde, James – argumentó Hermione. Harry cargó al niño para que ella no hiciera más fuerza, él lo miró con el ceño fruncido –. No quiero escuchar disculpas cuando en la mañana vallamos al colegio.

-Mañana es sábado – repuso James como si tal.

-Si, ya lo creo que es sábado – dijo Hermione.

-¿Están seguros que lo pusieron en un buen colegio? – preguntó Libby con preocupación –. Porque si no sabe los días de la semana…

-Claro que si – replicó Harry, ingresando en la habitación. Los demás lo siguieron.

-¡Ay, pero les quedó muy bonito! - dijo Libby, fascinada.

Y es que durante todo el domingo Harry y Hermione reorganizaron la habitación de James para que quedara cómoda tanto para él como para Libby. Habían comprado en el callejón Diagon una carpa mágica para el niño, suficientemente amplia en el interior como para tener perfectamente organizados todos sus juguetes y objetos personales, así como su cama. La carpa estaba adornada con cientos de estampitas de súper héroes y dibujos animados muggles, siendo las de Bob Esponja las que más predominaban. En cuanto al espacio de Libby, a ella también le compraron una carpa (en realidad fue Ron quien la adquirió), mucho más femenina y más grande que la de James y con todas las comodidades, además de ser lo suficientemente privada. El techo de la habitación lo llenaron con estrellas, unas brillantes y otras fluorescentes; con un toque de la varita mágica Harry le cambió el color a la alfombra pasando de azul rey a verde oscuro. Las dos carpas, una al lado de la otra, parecían estar en medio del bosque pese al ruido de la calle que entraba por la ventana de James.

-Yo las pegué todas – informó James, señalando las estampitas de su carpa.

-¿Tu solito? – preguntó Libby.

-Bueno, mi papá y yo – reconoció el niño con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Y no me esperaste? – preguntó nuevamente la chica, decepcionada.

-Para eso tiene a su padre – repuso Harry.

Ingresó con el niño en la carpa, aunque fue extraño que ninguno de sus amigos lo hubiera seguido. Mientras ayudaba a cambiar a James ingresó Hermione, arregló la cama y le dijo:

-Quédate esta noche, entrégale la camioneta a Ron.

-¿Para qué? – inquirió Harry.

-Bueno, Harry, me imagino que quiere un poco de privacidad con Libby. Para él fue una verdadera tortura que lo reconociera frente a mí.

-¿Por qué? – quiso saber Harry.

-Porque les pregunté si tenían planeado algo y de inmediato se me fue por las ramas – contestó Hermione, mirando a James y dándole unas palmaditas al colchón para que se acostara –. Me dijo que dejara de alucinar y que no viera cosas donde no las había. Cayó redondito porque en realidad nunca pregunté por su relación con Libby.

-¿Y ella, qué dijo?

-Se hizo la tonta, como si no fuera con ella.

-¿Ron y mi tía son novios? – preguntó James muerto de la curiosidad.

-Casi, casi – dijo Hermione, cubriéndolo con las sábanas.

Harry salió para entregarle las llaves al pelirrojo. Él estaba apoyando su cuerpo en la pared, esperando por Libby.

-Entonces tienes planes.

-No – dijo Ron –, pero los tendré, me gusta improvisar.

-Cuídala – le advirtió Harry, dándole las llaves.

-¿Alguna vez la he dejado por ahí, a la deriva de los malhechores? Si es como mi hija, la llevo a una estación y hasta de comer le doy.

-¡Está fenomenal! – les comentó Libby, matada de la dicha –. Tiene de todo, ¡hasta telecable! Claro que hacen falta unos detallitos, pero con los días los voy arreglando, ¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó a Ron.

-Siempre listo.

Ambos se despidieron de Harry y después él volvió a ingresar a la carpa de James. No duró mucho tiempo allí porque Hermione acababa de dormirlo. Antes de cerrar la puerta dejaron que _Crookshanks_ ingresara en la habitación y se dirigieron a la de Hermione en silencio. Harry se quitó la ropa y se puso el pijama que Hermione siempre guardaba para él en su mesa de noche. Ella utilizó un camisón color lila que por lo ceñido que le quedaba dejaba apreciar sus cuatro meses de gestación.

Harry se acostó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la cabecera de la misma, mientras Hermione se miraba en el espejo, aplicándose crema en los brazos.

-Todo salió muy bien, ¿no te parece? – dijo Harry, quitándose las gafas y colocándolas en el nochero.

-Si – coincidió Hermione, acomodándose a su lado –. Impredecible lo del grupo musical, pero pese al alboroto todo salió de maravilla. ¿Viste la cara que tenía cuando vio su carpa?

-Si, es increíble que Ron haya refinado tanto sus regalos – observó Harry, apagando la luz de la lámpara.

-Tantos años viviendo contigo tienen que servir de algo… ¿Harry?

-Dime.

-¿Qué tienes?

Ante la pregunta inesperada de Hermione, Harry encendió de nuevo la lámpara y se puso las gafas.

-Yo no tengo nada – declaró él, sorprendido –. Tal vez un poco de sueño, pero…

-Ahora trataste muy mal a Libby, tú no eres así.

-Yo no la he tratado mal – repuso Harry sin dejar de sorprenderse por sus insinuaciones.

-La agrediste por dos cosas que comentó… ¿no me digas que estás celoso?

-¿Celoso, de qué?

-No sé, dímelo tú – contestó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros –. Quizás, ¿de Libby?

-¿Por qué tendría que estar celoso de Libby?

-Tal vez porque creerás que te robará tu tiempo con James – apuntó Hermione.

-Eso no es cierto – replicó Harry.

-Ves, ahora me tratas con brusquedad.

-Simplemente me estoy defendiendo. Y no le tengo celos a Libby. ¡Faltaba más! – dijo Harry con exasperación.

-Saltaste en cuanto ella cuestionó el colegio donde James estaba estudiando…

-Sabes perfectamente que es el mejor de la zona – la interrumpió Harry.

-Si, lo sé. Además, le diste a entender que James tiene en ti a la única persona con quien puede jugar y hacer sus actividades…

-Ella no tiene porque inmiscuirse en mi labor de padre, Hermione, mucho menos cuestionarla.

-Ahí tienes. ¿No pensarás que pretende desplazarte?

-¿Y si es así? De ella no lo dudaría.

-¡Harry! – exclamó Hermione, incorporándose para quedar sentada igual que él.

-No me mires así, Hermione, y no la defiendas.

-No pensaba hacerlo – repuso Hermione con el ceño ligeramente fruncido –. Date cuenta de lo que estás diciendo. Estas siendo egoísta.

-Bueno, puedo serlo. Creo que puedo tomarme esa atribución – objetó Harry. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces no sé para qué le conseguiste el trabajo. Para ti hubiera sido mejor que se quedara en New York.

-Lo hice por ti – le recordó Harry.

-Pues me estás demostrando que tus intenciones no eran verdaderas – opinó Hermione con vehemencia.

-No digas eso.

-Harry, Libby no es una amenaza, y el padre es el padre, créeme. James te ama, y mucho, pero también quiere a Libby. Ella es su tía favorita, su única tía, pero son cariños diferentes. Pegó las estampitas contigo, no la esperó, y en ese caso Libby debería estar ofendida y no tú – analizó Hermione. Harry agachó la cabeza.

-Pasará más tiempo en esta casa que yo – balbuceó Harry, Hermione soltó una risita floja.

-¿Y quién es el que lo recoge en el colegio? ¿Quién lo lleva a la casa de Simón? ¿El que hace las tareas con él a escondidas mías? – Harry levantó la cabeza, asombrado. Como respuesta Hermione le dijo –: Si, me doy cuenta. Hasta las madres muggles tienen algo de brujas, Harry.

-¿Te disgusta que lo haga?

-No, siempre y cuando no pase de una simple ayuda. No es bueno para James que te volvieras alcahueta, concediéndole todos sus deseos para que te prefiera a ti por encima de Libby. Creo que te ha demostrado de muchas maneras que eres su favorito… ¡Hasta soporta el quidditch!

-Muchas gracias – repuso Harry con ironía.

-Vamos, Harry – le dijo Hermione para animarlo, acariciándole el cabello y sonriendo – ¿Alguna vez has visto a un niño hacer algo por iniciativa propia y que no le guste?

-No.

Hermione arqueó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír. Claramente le estaba diciendo que era demasiado obvio. Harry sonrió con timidez, complacido ante el hecho de que James lo prefiriera claramente a él.

-¿Ahora tienes alguna objeción? – le preguntó Hermione con suavidad, Harry negó con la cabeza –. Lo mejor sería que arreglaras las cosas con Libby, decirle lo que piensas y lo que esperas de ella…

-¿Y si me pega? – preguntó Harry con temor.

-¿Por qué tendría que pegarte?

-Es que… - Harry guardó silencio durante unos segundos, dudando si era oportuno o no contarle a Hermione lo que ocurrió en su casa el día que fueron a su primer control. Respiró profundo y continuó –: Es que ya lo hizo una vez.

-¿Te pegó? – inquirió Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, pero fue por mi culpa – confirmó Harry. Ante la mirada de duda de Hermione decidió contarle todo lo que ocurrió aquella mañana.

-No sé quién es más infantil, si tú o ella – opinó Hermione con brusquedad – ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de acusarme con mis padres?

Harry bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

-¿Y Libby con qué derecho viene a inmiscuirse en mis asuntos?

-Quería evitar una estupidez de mi parte – la defendió Harry, sintiéndose sumamente extraño porque minutos atrás sólo quería atacarla –. Y se lo agradezco porque me aclaró y me hizo comprender muchas cosas que mi cerebro no captó. Gracias a ella acepté tu decisión de no querer vivir conmigo y de darte tiempo para acomodarte a la situación, ya que tú no supiste darme ni pistas ni explicaciones.

Hermione, furiosa, se levantó con ímpetu y fue hasta la ventana, abrió un poco la cortina y le dio la espalda a Harry. Él, completamente conmocionado por su reacción también se levantó, pero de una manera lenta y durativa. No sabía qué decirle, después de todo, lo que le dijo era verdad y se lo manifestó de una manera bastante serena para no herirla.

-Yo si quiero vivir contigo – susurró Hermione.

-¿Cómo?

Hermione dio media vuelta y de frente a él repitió:

-Yo si quiero vivir contigo.

-¿Me hablas en serio?

-Yo no te pedí tiempo porque si, Harry. Necesitaba saber qué tanto habíamos cambiado, qué tanto habías cambiado – explicó Hermione –. Los dos hemos cambiado, ya no somos los estudiantes de Hogwarts cuya mayor preocupación era defendernos de Voldemort, o soportar al profesor Snape. La vida de todo el mundo cambió y nos hicimos adultos estando alejados. Pero estoy tan tranquila al darme cuenta que no somos tan diferentes a cuando éramos chicos. Que a pesar de los desacuerdos que tenemos, con el diálogo, estemos enfadados o no, tratamos de llegar a una solución. El apoyo moral y físico que me has dado con respecto a la educación de James… bueno, no podía esperar menos de ti. Cuando me ayudaste con este trabajo lo hiciste respetando mi inteligencia, porque lo gané a pulso, con mis logros. Valoraste lo que significa para mí demostrar lo que soy, lo que sé… Me respetaste, Harry, aún tienes eso.

-Pero… – balbuceó Harry, aturdido por todo lo que acababa de escuchar – ¿Yo hice todo eso? Es decir, con lo del trabajo te di una manito – dijo con modestia –. Y James, bueno, hago lo mejor que puedo…

-Y lo estás haciendo muy bien – lo interrumpió Hermione con una sonrisa.

-A veces discutimos – reconoció Harry, rascándose la cabeza – y nos enfadamos tanto que duramos sin hablarnos por horas, o días.

-Pero siempre alguno de los dos da el primer paso diciendo algo, así sonara tonto – observó Hermione –; con eso llegaba el dialogo, el perdón, y lo mejor de todo, la reconciliación. Ahora comprendes todo lo que tuve que ver para decirte: Si, Harry, quiero vivir contigo.

Harry la abrazó con delicadeza sin pegarla demasiado a su cuerpo. Hermione correspondió al abrazo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Posiblemente si la barriga de Hermione no fuera tan evidente, en ese momento él la estaría abrazando como para desbaratarla.

-No se tú, pero yo quisiera que los niños crecieran en otra casa – le dijo Harry –; tal vez cerca del campo, más grande, donde puedan correr y si hacen magia accidental que no sea tan evidente a los ojos de lo muggles…

-Entonces vamos a buscarla con paciencia hasta encontrar lo mejor – propuso Hermione –. Tal vez en un pueblo cercano a Londres. La vamos a comprar entre los dos…

-No – dijo Harry con rotundidad –. La casa la compro yo. Tengo suficiente dinero como para darme ese gusto.

-Una casa es costosa, lo mejor será que compartamos los gastos – opinó Hermione con vehemencia.

-Pero…

-¿Y qué pasará con la educación de los niños? Tienen que ir al colegio y luego a Hogwarts, ¿de dónde vamos a sacar para eso? ¿Y si queremos salir de vacaciones? No, Harry, lo más sensato es compartir los gastos.

-¿Y cuándo piensas irte conmigo? – preguntó Harry por cambiar de tema, en ese momento no quería diferir con Hermione en el asunto de la compra de la casa.

-En cuanto la compremos – contestó ella –. Ahora no porque Ron vive contigo y será incómodo para él vivir en el mismo techo de una familia. Es nuestro amigo y no puedes echarlo.

-Pronto se irá por su cuenta, él me lo dijo – le contó Harry.

-Además – siguió Hermione con una sonrisa –, quiero que James esté unos días más con sus abuelos, que lo disfruten.

Harry sonrió con resignación y antes de quedar profundamente dormido se convenció más en querer salir de su casa y ver crecer a su familia alejado de los tristes recuerdos.

-Bueno, nos vemos en la noche – le dijo Ron al día siguiente luego del entrenamiento.

-¿Para dónde vas? – quiso saber Harry.

-Para el almacén – contestó el pelirrojo distraídamente, hurgando en los bolsillos de su túnica –. Ahí la tienes – dijo, entregándole unas llaves a Harry –. Como si nada.

-No me quiero imaginar lo que hicieron – comentó Harry, recibiéndolas.

-No hicimos nada – repuso Ron

Harry lo miró con detenimiento.

-Allí – especificó su amigo.

-Saluda a Libby de mi parte.

Con un ademán, Ron le indicó que lo haría. Tomó un puñado de polvos flu que había sobre la chimenea del camerino y exclamó "Sortilegios Weasley". Harry recogió a James en el colegio y almorzaron en un pub cercano al mismo. Iban en la mitad de la comida cuando Hermione lo llamó para contarle que estaría acompañando a Libby en su primer día de trabajo. Al enterarse, James también se ofreció a visitarla y a Harry no le quedó más de otra que viajar hora y media hasta Londres (una gran congestión vehicular había en el centro) he ingresar con él en el callejón Diagon.

Era la primera vez que James iba al callejón mágico. El niño tomó la mano de Harry al ingresar al Caldero Chorreante. El aspecto rústico y un tanto siniestro lo habían asustado. A esas horas de la tarde había muy pocas personas en él; en un extremo dos brujas muy viejas y jorobadas, de aspecto sucio y andrajoso que ponían sobre la mesa varios ingredientes para pociones, desde una rana muerta hasta lo que parecía ser un nudo de pelos. Cerca de la chimenea estaban sentados tres magos bebiendo sendos vasos de whisky de fuego, hablando en voz alta y riendo a carcajadas. Harry se topó con Tom, el cantinero y dueño del Caldero Chorreante. Con algunas hebras de más en su cabello y dos dientes menos en su dentadura, el hombre le dio una calurosa bienvenida.

-Meses sin verlo, señor Potter.

-Generalmente ingreso al callejón por alguna chimenea – repuso Harry –. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Ya sabe que esta época del año no es tan buena como las otras – contestó el hombre, indicándole que tomara asiento en la barra –. Los chicos están por finalizar su curso en Hogwarts y el verano siempre trae ganancias ¿Qué desea tomar?

-Dos cervezas de mantequilla – dijo Harry, alzando a James y sentándolo –. La de él, bien suave.

-¿Y quién es el niño que lo acompaña? – preguntó Tom con curiosidad –. Se parece mucho a usted, es como si fuera su…

Antes de que el cantinero continuara, Harry asintió con energía. El hombre abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Es su hijo? – preguntó con energía.

-Si, su nombre es James.

-James Potter – especificó el niño. A Harry se le infló el pecho.

-Entonces, señor James Potter – dijo Tom con solemnidad –, el día de hoy va a degustar de la mejor cerveza de mantequilla del mundo mágico y sus alrededores.

Mientras Tom preparaba las bebidas Harry volvió a echar un vistazo al local. Los tres borrachines cercanos a la chimenea lo miraban de cabo a rabo y en cuanto percataron la mirada de Harry siguieron bebiendo como si tal. Las dos brujas no disimularon para nada, por el contrario, no dejaban de hablar por lo bajo y de señalar a padre e hijo. Harry se imaginó mientras su estómago daba un repentino pringosazo, que la privacidad de su familia en unas cuantas horas sería del dominio público.

Completamente desentendido de la situación, James disfrutó como nunca de una bebida, tanto que no se detuvo mientras la sorbía. Harry nunca lo había visto con las mejillas tan rosadas (recordó que Hermione en una ocasión le prohibió tomarla) y con una amplia sonrisa le devolvió el vaso a Tom.

-Gracias, "señol", estaba muy rico.

-¿Cuánto le debo, Tom?

-Es por cortesía de la casa – repuso el cantinero.

El callejón estaba con pocos compradores. Pasaron por la tienda de animales, por la tienda de ingredientes para pociones y por la tienda de artículos para el quidditch. Al verla, James tiró de la mano de Harry y ambos fueron a ver la vitrina. Una magnifica y majestuosa escoba estaba exhibida, de mango color azul eléctrico y escobilla en blanco nacarado. El letrero decía _Saeta de Hielo_.

-Es bonita, ¿verdad? – comentó Harry.

-Uff – dijo James, comiéndosela con los ojos.

Llegaron a Sortilegios Weasley y al entrar vieron en el local a varios compradores y cerca de la caja de pago estaban Ron, Hermione, Libby y los gemelos. Por alguna extraña razón la expresión de Ron era bastante desagradable, y Libby, se podría a decir que era una asesina en potencia.

James soltó la mano de Harry y corrió hasta Hermione. Ella, con una amplia sonrisa, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Hola, Harry – lo saludó Fred, feliz. En la mano tenía un buen grupo de pergaminos –. ¿Cómo anda todo?

-Muy bien – contestó él, llegando hasta Hermione –. ¿Qué tal le va a Libby?

-Es lista, astuta… y peligrosa – contestó George en tono confidencial.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Harry sin captar la idea.

-Mira – susurró Hermione, mirando hacia los compradores.

Harry los miró para averiguar el por qué de los comentarios de George. Dos de los compradores eran hombres y en su canasta de compra metían todo cuanto se les atravesaba por los ojos; el otro comprador era una chica, Tamara.

-Ya es la segunda tanda que nos compran en un día – le contó Fred –. Son compradores rusos y Libby los enredó con un exhaustivo análisis de éxito si compraban surtido de bombas satuple y petardos olíferos. Irán a Rusia y si todo sale bien exportaremos en gran cantidad.

-¿Te ha dicho algo? – le preguntó Harry a Hermione con preocupación

-Se limitó a mirarme mal – contestó Hermione con tranquilidad –. Pero en cuanto vio a Libby, no sé… Creo que es aversión mutua.

Tamara llegó a la caja registradora, y le pasó a Libby, de mala gana, una bolsa con galletas.

-¿Cuánto cuestan? – le preguntó.

-Creo que 7 knuts cada una – repuso Libby con aspereza.

-¿Crees?

-Son nuevas, apenas están a disposición del público – replicó Libby con suavidad, conteniéndose al máximo.

-Eres la encargada de esto, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo puedes ofrecerle al público un producto sin determinar su precio? – opinó Tamara con crudeza. Bajó la cabeza para buscar unos galeones en su cabeza y susurró –: Estúpida Yankee.

PUM, Libby le lanzó al rostro un paquete de galletas. Ron se apartó de inmediato. Tamara retrocedió unos pasos.

-¡Más estúpida eres tú por venir a comprar a una tienda tan mediocre como esta! – exclamó Libby llena de ira.

-Soy un cliente, respéteme – espetó Tamara.

-Respéteme usted primero y respete este lugar – dijo Libby, caminando hacia ella –. Márchese, por favor.

-Tú de aquí no me echas.

-Por supuesto, soy la encargada, me reservo el derecho de admisión – repuso Libby con suficiencia.

Entre ambas estaban a punto de matarse. Harry miró a los gemelos, esperando que en cualquier momento ellos echaran a Libby también, pero con asombro vio que estaban expectantes y emocionados ante lo que pudiera pasar.

-Libby, es suficiente – le dijo Hermione, yendo hasta ella –. Esta mujer se irá por su cuenta.

-Tu no te metas, oportunista – replicó Tamara, dispuesta a golpear a Libby y mirando con un intenso odio a Hermione.

-Oportunista tu abuela. Y lo que es con ella es conmigo – la amenazó Libby, lista para darle una bofetada.

Hermione la detuvo justo a tiempo, pero Tamara no fue tan considerada; cogió a Hermione de los hombros y la apartó hacia un lado para que no estorbara. Ella cayó sentada en el suelo.

-¡HERMIONE! – gritó Harry

Corrió hacia ella, se oyó otro grito, más bien un chillido de horror. Harry la tomó entre sus brazos y se alejaron para poder ver cómo Libby agarraba a Tamara por el cabello y la estrujaba de derecha a izquierda.

-¡Si les pasa algo te mato! – gritaba la chica.

Tamara gritaba en busca de auxilio. Ron cargó a James y lo alejó de la pelea. Los compradores rusos seguían echando artículos a su canasta sin perder pista del espectáculo. Algunas luces centellantes vislumbraban en la ventana.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Dime que estás bien! – suplicó Harry, acariciando el rostro de Hermione.

-Si – musitó ella, respirando con agitación por el susto –. Harry, la va a dejar sin pelo.

-Eso no importa, nos vamos a un hospital.

Harry se preparó para sacar a Hermione de allí cuando vio a Libby literalmente barriendo el piso con Tamara. Intentaba sacarla del local tirándola del cabello y arrastrándola por el suelo mientras la chica trataba inútilmente de retirar las manos de Libby de su maltrecho pelo. La rubia estiró un brazo en dirección a la puerta y como si de él saliera un chorro de aire la abrió. Llevó a Tamara hasta el umbral y la sacó de allí en medio de los murmullos de los curiosos. Al ingresar de nuevo cerró la puerta con fuerza y se quedó allí parada. Puso ambas manos en su rostro y lloró.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho – musitó entre sollozos apenas entendibles, avanzó hasta Hermione y se sentó a su lado –. Hay que ir a un hospital.


	34. Capítulo 34

**34**

**NELL'OSPEDALE**

-Ron, ve por el auto, está estacionado a dos calles de la entrada del Caldero Chorreante – le dijo harry con urgencia, lanzándole las llaves –. Tráelo y allí te esperamos.

-Sugiero que no salgan por la entrada común – dijo George.

-¿Por qué? – inquirió Harry, desesperado ante la pérdida de tiempo –. Es la única que conocemos, la única salida…

-Es para evitar a los curiosos, Harry – lo interrumpió Fred –. Utilicen el pasaje de propietarios, por el cual todos nosotros ingresamos la mercancía para los negocios.

-¡Cierto, ustedes me hablaron de él! – exclamó Libby con optimismo –. Nadie nos verá y se dejará de lado tanto chismerío que hay allí afuera.

-Ron, la entrada está ubicada al lado opuesto del Caldero Chorreante; como quien dice, atrás – le explicó George –. Es una puerta común y silvestre con escaleras y un letrero que dice "En Venta"

Ron asintió y revolcándole a James un poco el cabello se despidió de todos. Al abrir la puerta del local cientos de curiosos lo abordaron, impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Es cierto que habrán combates diarios y el que gane tendrá un año de petardos sordíferos? – preguntó alguien con interés.

-¿La chica rubia es hermana de Lady Di o de Camila Parker? – preguntó otro.

-¿Los Chuddley Cannons expulsarán a alguien del equipo si no ganan la liga?

-¡Apártense! – gritó Ron con exasperación, alistando su varita - ¡Se quitan o los pongo a respirar pa' dentro!

De inmediato la multitud abrió paso, Ron pudo salir (aunque sin dejar de apuntar) y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Harry cargó a Hermione entre sus brazos. Libby se levantó y pasó las manos por su rostro para secarse definitivamente las lágrimas. James se les unió, pero Harry lo detuvo.

-Tú te quedas.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó el niño, con el ceño fruncido.

-Te vas a aburrir mucho – contestó Harry, convencidísimo.

-¡Que va! – exclamó James sin creérsela.

-No hay juguetes, ni televisión, ni radio… - repuso Hermione, hablando en voz baja.

-Ah, entonces no – decidió James con indiferencia.

-Más bien quédate con nosotros para probar algunos sortilegios que lanzaremos – le propuso George.

-Está bien…

-George – dijo Hermione con suspicacia, mirándolo con cara de: Si queda deforme, te mato.

-No te preocupes, no son un peligro para la comunidad… ¡Es de lo más sano que hemos creado!

-Por aquí, Harry – lo llamó Fred.

Salieron por la bodega del local, abarrotada de suelo a techo por decenas de cajas, unas completamente llenas, otras abiertas y medio vacías. Fred abrió la puerta, que dejó ver un estrecho callejón por el cual a lo sumo podían caminar dos personas. Libby tomó los pies de Hermione y salió tras Fred, de esa manera movilizarse por allí era más sencillo, a pesar que Harry avanzaba prácticamente de lado.

-¿Qué tal un encantamiento levitador? – sugirió Libby como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Nada de magia por ahora – repuso Harry.

-No sé, sería más sencillo – insistió Libby.

-Si ya estás cansada, no importa. Yo la llevo.

-Me preocupas tú – dijo libby – ¿Qué pasa si te desbaratas por tanto esfuerzo?

-Se vuelve a armar – intervino Fred.

El callejón resultó eternamente largo. Harry vio muchas puertas (seguramente de cada local del mismo lado del de los gemelos) y en unas cuantas, justo a su lado, una que otra caja estorbando. El callejón finalizaba en una puerta de metal color marrón, vieja y bastante corroída. Fred sacó su varita mágica y exclamó:

-¡_Alohomora_!

-Que ingenioso – comentó Libby.

-Es la única manera en que los delincuentes muggles no pueden abrirla – explicó Fred, guardando la varita –. No es como el Caldero Chorreante que solo es visto por los magos. Se podría decir que esta salida es de lo más normalito que hay.

Fred abrió la puerta y la calle quedó al descubierto. Había mucho tránsito en ella, pero poca gente caminando. Cerca de la puerta estaban ubicados enormes contenedores de basura, seguramente por eso la gente prestaba poco interés en aquel lugar. Fred detuvo la puerta mientras Harry y Libby salían con Hermione. Al salir él También, la cerró. Esquivaron los contenedores y aguardaron en la acera mientras aparecía Ron.

-Se está demorando – comentó Harry con enojo. El peso de Hermione estaba haciendo efecto en sus brazos.

-Tranquilo, es por el tráfico – justificó Libby.

-Ella puede estar mal – gruñó Harry.

-Estoy bien – repuso Hermione.

-No seas un ave de mal agüero – lo regañó Libby con el ceño fruncido –. Está delicada, pero no le va a pasar nada…

-Si actuamos rápido – la interrumpió Harry con ironía.

-No discutan y alístense – intervino Fred –, porque llegó Ron.

El pelirrojo estacionó justo frente a ellos, con chirrido de llantas y frenada en seco que estuvo a punto de dejar al automóvil sin coraza.

-Lo siento – gritó Ron –, el tráfico está muy pesado.

Fred abrió la puerta trasera de pasajeros y Harry sentó a Hermione en la orilla del asiento. Libby la ayudó a acomodarse, dejando sus pies dentro del auto, y cerró la puerta.

-Cuiden a James, por favor – le pidió Harry a Fred con la voz apremiante. El gemelo lo miró con una inusual compasión.

-No te preocupes, Harry… Es más, creo que él cuidará de nosotros.

-Les avisaremos lo que pase – siguió Harry, con una triste sonrisa ante el comentario de Fred –. _Hedwig _siempre aparece en el mejor momento, ella les levará el mensaje…

-¡HARRY! – gritó Libby, furiosa – ¿Qué esperas, que te traiga a golpes?

-Te recomiendo que no – susurró Fred.

Harry le dio la vuelta al auto y se sentó al lado de Hermione. Libby acompañaba en la parte delantera a Ron.

-Arranca – le indicó Libby a Ron –. Shumacher debe ser un pobre huevón al lado tuyo.

-Ese me va a servir de portacomidas – repuso Ron con malicia.

Y arrancó de una manera un tanto brusca, provocando que Hermione agarrara la mano de Harry con fuerza.

-El propósito es no matarnos – le dijo Harry a Ron en tono mordaz.

-El propósito es llegar rápido – repuso Ron –. No me molestes.

Lanzándole a su amigo una mirada de intenso rencor, Harry acomodó a Hermione nuevamente entre sus brazos. Ella se refugió en su pecho.

-Creo que cerca de acá hay un hospital – comentó Ron, más para sí mismo –. Tal vez a unas nueve calles…

-Sigue sin problemas, de los semáforos me encargo yo – replicó Libby con suavidad, hurgando en su gabardina.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Ron.

-Un viejo truco que descubrió mi hermano – le dijo Libby, apuntando con su varita hacia el frente –. Cuando nos escapábamos de casa con el auto de papá cambiábamos el color de la luz del semáforo. Claro está que solo podíamos hacerlo en navidad, porque si lo hacíamos en las vacaciones esa tonta regla del control de magia en menores de edad nos hubiera llevado directo a la cárcel.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás – le dijo Harry a Hermione al oído. Aunque en realidad se lo estaba diciendo a si mismo.

-Harry, no tengo nada, estoy bien – insistió Hermione.

-Eso lo dirá un doctor – Harry guardó silencio durante unos segundos. La respiración de Hermione golpeaba su cuello –. Tengo miedo.

-No digas eso, no hay por qué.

-¿Y si Harmony…?

No fue capaz de continuar, un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió. Vio en su mente cómo todo lo que tenían planeado se estaba desmoronando. Sus planes de vivir juntos, su familia, su futuro. Y si acaso esos planes sobrevivían sin duda alguna su vida desde ahora estaría incompleta con la ausencia de la niña.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el vértigo se apoderó de su cabeza. Con un brazo sostenía la espalda de Hermione. Ron tocaba la bocina por alguna razón. Libby le gritaba a alguien una torrente de palabras tan malsonantes que harían sonrojar a un marinero. Su mareo se transformó en pánico cuando se detuvieron por unos segundos, sólo funcionaba una vía de la calle. Puso su mano libre sobre la barriguita de Hermione, intentando abrazarla.

-Ya llegamos – anunció Libby, bajándose rápidamente del auto.

Regresó en menos de cuatro segundos, con dos paramédicos y una camilla. Los hombres se encargaron de descargar a Hermione en la misma e ingresarla al hospital. Harry y Libby los siguieron. Ron se marchó a estacionar el auto.

Un doctor se les acercó, vestido con pijama verde menta y un gorro ceñido a la cabeza de colores. Era bastante joven y llevaba una planilla en las manos.

-¿Alguno me podría decir qué fue lo que pasó? – les preguntó, listo para anotar en la planilla.

-Cayó sentada por culpa de una bruja – soltó Libby sin pensarlo dos veces. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Fue premeditado o sin intención?

-No se sabe – contestó Harry –. En realidad a la que querían agredir era a ella.

-La examinaré de inmediato y los mantendré informados – les dijo el doctor sin dejar de escribir y marchándose.

-Apúrese – le urgió Harry.

Ron los acompañó a los pocos minutos y los tres se sentaron en la sala de espera, aguardando por información sobre el estado de salud de Hermione y su bebé. Harry no duró mucho tiempo así y se levantó únicamente para caminar en círculo, cruzado de brazos. Habían otras personas en la sala de espera, dos de ellas estaban abrazadas y sollozando. Eran unas niñas gemelas.

-¿Y si se queda sin pierna? – le preguntó una de ellas a un hombre que las acompañaba.

-Una mordida de perro difícilmente hace eso – contestó el señor.

Harry se sentó nuevamente y miró a Libby con detenimiento.

-¿Qué? – replicó ella.

-¿Qué ocurrió antes de que yo llegara? – le preguntó Harry.

-Ay, no, ahora no quiero hablar de eso – dijo Libby con cierto fastidio.

-Quiero saber cuáles fueron las razones para que ustedes dos reaccionaran así – exigió Harry.

-Harry, no la presiones, ¿está bien? – intervino Ron –. Deja que yo te cuente lo que pasó.

-Con todos los detalles.

-Por supuesto – repuso Ron –. Mira, estábamos en un paraíso terrenal donde todo era perfecto y había paz. Libby acababa de hablar con los rusos, cerrando un negocio buenísimo para exportar en masa hacia ese país. Antes de que ellos pagaran su primera tanda de muestra llegó Tamara. En cuanto vio a Hermione se transformó y puedo jurarte que se quitó su máscara humana para mostrar su rostro de banshee…

Libby soltó una risita floja.

-Gracias – le dijo Ron –. En ese momento los gemelos le contaban a Libby una de sus aventuras en Hogwarts y como te puedes imaginar esta muchacha – la señaló con una mano – soltó la gran carcajada. Aquella manifestación de alegría molestó a Tamara, digo, Estorbo… y de inmediato su atención se enfocó en Libby. Pasando por la caja susurró sin miramientos: "Turista", en el tono de voz más despectivo que te puedas imaginar….

-Esa fue la gota que colmó mi vaso – dijo Libby, interrumpiendo el relato de Ron –, y mi vaso de por si es bien pequeño. Miró nuevamente a Hermione, claro está que con disimulo, con el más intenso odio y se fue a rebuscar las dichosas galletas. Entonces llegaste tú, y lo demás ya lo conoces.

-Es increíble que Tamara sea una mujer tan resentida – lamentó Harry.

-Resentida, celosa y envidiosa – especificó Libby –. Te aseguro que desearía por todos lo hechizos del mundo estar en el lugar de Hermione.

-Eso no lo dudo – comentó Ron –. Lo mejor de todo es cuando la sacaste de los pelos, ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

-En la escuela muggle – contestó Libby con orgullo.

-Y gracias a eso estamos aquí – le recordó Harry con un dejo de ironía.

-La culpa fue de Estorbo – saltó Ron –. Ya viste cómo se puso y todo lo que hizo para pelear con Libby.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar y de pronto escuchó a Libby sollozar. Antes de decir algo, prefirió quedarse callado y levantarse de nuevo. Minutos después el mismo doctor que los interrogó salió de la sala de emergencia. Como Harry lo vio venir hacia él decidió alcanzarlo, encontrándose a mitad del camino.

-Es usted el padre de la criatura, ¿verdad?

-Si – contestó Harry, estrujándose las manos por el nerviosismo – ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Bueno, no hay de qué alarmarse – dijo el doctor con tranquilidad – La paciente cayó sentada, pero como no fue un movimiento tan brusco porque al momento de la caída se apoyó en los brazos, el bebé no sufrió ningún daño…

Harry cerró los ojos, aliviado, y respiró profundo.

-No se presentó desprendimiento de la placenta – siguió el doctor, mientras Ron y Libby se reunían con ellos –, así como tampoco pérdida del líquido amniótico. Si recomiendo que pase esta noche interna para descartar algún otro problema originado por la caída. Estará un par de horas más en observación y posteriormente la remitiré a una habitación privada.

-¿Es necesario que pase la noche aquí? – le preguntó Libby.

-Por supuesto – corroboró el doctor –. Como le estaba diciendo al señor, es para descartar cualquier otra consecuencia. Ahora, si me permiten…

Y de marchó. De repente Libby comenzó a llorar.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? – preguntó Ron, alarmado.

-Me voy a quedar sin trabajo – balbuceó Libby, desconsolada.

Harry avisó a los padres de Hermione sobre lo que había ocurrido y antes de que anocheciera ya estaba instalada en una habitación privada del quinto piso, acompañada de sus seres queridos. Su semblante era sereno y optimista, logrando tranquilizar a todos los que la acompañaban. Incluso James, a quienes los gemelos después de recibir el mensaje que Harry envió con _Hedwig_, parecía encontrar muy interesante todos los botincitos de la pared que había sobre la cabeza de su madre; de no ser por la señora Granger, que con infinita paciencia logró calmar sus ansias de conocimiento, lo más probable es que en esos momentos la habitación estaría llena de enfermeras y médicos especialistas para afrontar una supuesta emergencia. Sólo Harry estaba un poco apartado del grupo, en completo silencio y sentado en un rincón, observando cómo Libby le contaba a Hermione lo sorprendida que estaba porque loe gemelos no la despidieron.

-No me reclamaron nada, por el contrario, me felicitaron. Dicen que necesitan a alguien con agallas y pantalones para la gran responsabilidad de manejar el negocio en el país… ¿Puedes creerlo? – le dijo Libby.

-Sinceramente, cumples con sus expectativas – opinó Hermione con una sonrisa -, especialmente en la rama del golpe.

-De algo me tenían que servir las peleas con Ephram – repuso Libby.

-Buenas tardes – dijo una enfermera, ingresando en la habitación –. Vengo a anunciarles que el horario de visitas finalizará en diez minutos.

-¿Alguien puede quedarse con ella? – preguntó el señor Granger.

-No, lo siento. Solo se permite para los pacientes de cuidados intensivos. En diez minutos volveré a pasar para indicarles que el horario ha finalizado.

-Es una lástima que tengas que quedarte solita – le dijo la señora Granger a Hermione, acariciándole el cabello – ¿No te aburrirás?

-Dormiré toda la noche, mamá.

-Harry, como no hay nada de comer en la casa ¿qué tal vamos a un autoservicio y pedimos algo? – le propuso Ron.

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué? – dijo Harry, distraídamente.

-¿Estas en las nubes o qué? – lo cuestionó Ron.

-No, para nada.

Su amigo lo miró con detenimiento por unos segundos.

-Por qué no te quedas con Hermione, así dejas de angustiarte.

-Nadie puede quedarse con ella – le recordó Harry.

-A veces pienso que las pocas neuronas que tenías se las pasaste a James – susurró Ron. Harry frunció el entrecejo –. Utiliza la capa invisible.

-Voy por ella – dijo Harry, levantándose de inmediato. Ingresó en el baño, como quien no quiere la cosa y desapareció.

En su habitación fue directo a la cama y agachándose al lado de ella estiró la mano y sacó de allí si baúl. Allí adentro, perfectamente doblada, estaba la capa invisible que heredó de su padre. La última vez que la había utilizado fue cuando siguió a Hermione por primera vez en New York.

Harry se apareció nuevamente en el hospital, y cuando lo hizo, al otro lado del baño escuchó claramente cuando la enfermera dijo:

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

-¡Un pedo! – exclamó James.

Todos rieron, pero ninguno tan fuerte como Ron.

-Ha venido del baño, voy a revisar – comentó la enfermera.

Con gran rapidez, Harry se puso la capa invisible, justo a tiempo para evitar ser visto por la mujer. La enfermera echó un rápido vistazo y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Las visitas comienzan a las ocho de la mañana – les informó a todos mientras el sonido de su caminar se apaciguaba –, pero estoy segura que después del medio día le darán de alta…

Harry escuchó con el oído pegado a la puerta, cuando cerraron la habitación de Hermione. Esperó unos segundos hasta convencerse que estaba vacía. Con lentitud abrió la puerta y aún con la capa invisible puesta se acercó a Hermione, quien leía con mucho interés una edición de la revista _Hello. _Ella levantó la vista hacia el vacío y escudriñó con la mirada cada rincón de la habitación.

-¿Harry? – preguntó con cautela.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí? – preguntó esta vez él, quitándose la capa.

-Sexto sentido.

-¿No será que puedes mirar a través de esto? – insinuó Harry, mostrándole la capa.

-Para poder ver lo que hay bajo una capa invisible se necesitan muchos años de entrenamiento y disciplina constante – le informó Hermione, dejando la revista a un lado –. Más bien dime por qué te quedaste.

-Para que no estuvieras sola – le dijo Harry. Hermione le sonrió –. Todavía es temprano, y sueño no creo que tengas. Y alguien con quien puedas hablar, más si es el padre de tus hijos, te servirá de terapia para distraerte un poco.

Cogió una silla y la puso junto a la cama de Hermione. Se sentó en ella y le tomó la mano.

-Harry ¿Por qué estás así? – preguntó en voz baja –. Te dije que no había pasado nada ¿Por qué no me creíste?

-Temí que no deseabas preocuparme – contestó Harry con sinceridad –. Sueles tener ese tipo de costumbres.

-No mentiría con algo tan delicado…

-No sabes el miedo que tuve por lo que ocurrió… Todos nuestros planes se desmoronaron ante mis ojos y Harmony… - alcanzó a decir Harry antes de que se le ahogara la voz.

-Siempre he creído que algo protege a tus hijos – comentó Hermione pensativamente. Harry la miró sin comprender –. Si, fue inusual que luego de aparecerme en Estados Unidos no hubiera perdido a James. Toda bruja embarazada que lo hace inmediatamente tiene una pérdida y si el embarazo es avanzado adelanta el parto. Una magia especial me protegió a mí y al bebé para que no muriera. Algo en tu sangre, que siempre hemos sabido que tienes, no solo protegió a James, también ha protegido a Harmony el día de hoy.

-La protección de mi madre, no me cabe la menor duda – murmuró Harry luego de meditarlo por unos segundos – Me protegió a mí y ahora los protege a ellos… Es muy poderosa.

-El único reflejo que tuve antes de caer fue que mis manos tocaran primero el suelo – le contó Hermione –, así amortiguaría la caída y todo el peso de mi cuerpo lo recibirían los brazos, sin llegar a correr demasiado riesgo. Al no sentir ninguna molestia supuse que hice bien y que no corría peligro.

-¿Por qué te interpusiste entre ellas? – le preguntó Harry sin poderse contener.

-Por Libby. Un escándalo, y en su primer día de trabajo, le traería el despido inmediato. Además, esa chica al lado de ella lucía bastante indefensa. Podría masacrarla.

-Ni tan indefensa – repuso harry con ira contenida. Tan solo recordar cómo Tamara apartó a Hermione para pelear libremente con Libby lograba que le hirviera la sangre –. Ya vez lo que te hizo.

-Estaba furiosa con Libby, no fue su intención. Se cegó por la ira y quería enfrentarse a ella. Yo simplemente era un obstáculo.

-No la defiendas – replicó Harry con enojo.

-No la defiendo. Simplemente trato de comprender las razones por las cuales ella reaccionó así.

-Tienes razón, no somos tan diferentes a cuando éramos chicos – opinó Harry –. Y es que no has cambiado en nada.

Hermione sonrió con timidez.

Antes de las nueve de la noche dos enfermeras ingresaron en la habitación. Si no hubieran tocado la puerta antes de entrar seguramente hubieran descubierto a Harry sentado al lado de la cama de Hermione. Él se paró en un rincón, cubierto por la capa invisible, mientras una de ellas tomaba los signos vitales de Hermione y la otra corría las cortinas y la cubría con una gruesa sábana.

-Esta noche dormirá muy bien – le dijo la enfermera que tomó los signos vitales, oprimiendo un botón ubicado al lado de la cama, que le ayudó a descender la espalda de Hermione – ¿Qué le parece así?

-Que no quede muy acostada, por favor – pidió Hermione.

-¿Desea más almohadas? – preguntó la otra enfermera.

-Otra estaría bien – contestó Hermione.

-A eso de las dos de la mañana regresaremos para tomarle nuevamente los signos vitales. No se asuste si la vamos a despertar, ¿está bien? Ya sabe, si tiene alguna molestia oprime alguno de estos botones y enseguida estaremos aquí.

-Está bien – repuso Hermione mansamente, recibiendo la otra almohada.

-Buenas noches – le desearon las dos enfermeras a la vez

-Buenas noches – repitió Hermione cuando ellas apagaron la luz y se marcharon.

-Muy buena atención – opinó Harry, quitándose la capa.

-Es que me están tratando como una reina.

-Eres una reina – aseguró él, dándole un beso en la frente –, y es hora de que duermas.

-¿Y tú dónde piensas hacerlo?

-Aquí, en esta silla – puntualizó Harry, sentándose.

-Me imaginé que lo dirías, por eso pedí esta almohada – dijo Hermione –. Duerme en el sofá y te cubres con la capa para que no te vean.

-Bueno – aceptó Harry –, pero primero te duermes tú.

Las enfermeras fueron cumplidas y a las dos de la mañana estaban en la habitación de Hermione tomándole los signos vitales. Harry observó todo, envuelto como un tamal en su capa invisible, y encogido en el sofá para que no lo detectaran. Como las chicas no podían encender la luz, dejaron un poco abierta la puerta y con la luz del pasillo pudieron realizar su labor mientras conversaban en susurro.

-Si, la paciente del 1327 le extrajeron 12 kilos de grasa – dijo una, tomándole a Hermione el brazo y rodeándolo con una faja oscura –. Yo asistí al doctor Smith en ese procedimiento. El pobre sudó mucho.

Hermione se movió un poco y despertó.

-Hola, Hermione, hemos venido a chequearla – le susurró la otra enfermera.

Ella se quejó con suavidad, pasando la mano que tenía libre por el cabello.

-Su presión está muy bien. Ahora escucharemos los latidos de ese bebé.

Una enfermera bajó las sábanas para que la otra, por encima de la bata, colocara el fonendoscopio en el abdomen de Hermione. Lo puso en varios puntos, seguramente buscando el sonido más nítido. Transcurrido un minuto lo retiró.

-Lo latidos son normales. Su bebé está muy bien – le comunicó la enfermera con alegría, quitándose el aparato de los oídos –. Duerma tranquila que mañana será dada de alta.

Ambas mujeres se despidieron, y al salir retomaron su conversación sobre la liposucción de la paciente del 1327. Hermione se acomodó de lado, quedando prácticamente frente a Harry. Se cubrió con las sábanas, quedándose quieta.

-Harry… - susurró ella con debilidad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó él con preocupación, levantándose.

-Ven – pidió Hermione.

Harry se quitó la capa.

-¿Te sientes bien? Si quieres voy ya por las enfermeras – dijo Harry, sentándose sobre la cama, a su lado.

-Solo quiero que duermas conmigo – repuso Hermione con la voz somnolienta.

-Vuelvo y repito, ¿te sientes bien? – le dijo Harry, sorprendido ante su propuesta.

-¿No quieres acompañarme? Bueno, regresa a tu espléndido sofá – espetó ella, bastante ofendida.

-Está bien, está bien – concedió Harry, quitándose los zapatos y empujándolos con los pies hasta debajo de la cama –. Pero si nos descubren no duraré en culparte.

-No lo harás.

-Y si te quejas por la falta de espacio en la cama, no me vas a culpar.

-No lo haré.

Harry se acostó a su lado, cubriéndose nuevamente con la capa, la única parte visible de su cuerpo era la cabeza. Hermione lo cubrió con las sábanas y le quitó las gafas.

-No quiero que duermas incómoda – insistió Harry, acomodándose sobre su costado izquierdo y mirándola.

-¿Desde cuándo eres un estorbo para mi? Se supone que la de los estigmas soy yo.

-El que anda entre la miel algo se le pega – observó Harry, abrazándola.

Hermione acomodó la cabeza justo bajo la nuca de Harry, correspondiendo a su abrazo. Harry le acariciaba el cabello con lentitud, tratando de arrullarla. Hermione respondió a ese estímulo besándole el cuello. En pocos minutos su respiración se volvió lenta y profunda y mientras dormía serenamente abrazada a Harry él no pudo cerrar los ojos, vigilando su sueño por el resto de la madrugada.

Harry no asistió al día siguiente al entrenamiento. Primero por estar acompañando a Hermione y segundo porque estaba completamente agotado por la falta de sueño. Los padres de Hermione se encargaron de llevar a James al colegio y después del medio día, para gran sorpresa suya, Ron llegó al hospital en compañía de Katherine y Belinda. Ambas chicas le llevaron obsequios a Hermione.

-¿Y a qué hora le dan de alta? – le preguntó Ron a Harry, ambos sentados en el sofá.

-Lo último que supe es a las cinco de la tarde – le informó Harry.

Katherine y Belinda hablaban animadamente con Hermione, contándole todas las cosas preciosas en tema de decoración que había en el mercado mágico para la habitación de un bebé.

-¿Ya comiste? – preguntó Ron.

-Desayuné muy bien – contestó Harry –. Más tarde bajo a la cafetería a almorzar.

-Te acompaño con gusto – se ofreció su amigo.

-Eso no lo dudo…

-Ron nos contó que será niña – le dijo Katherine a Hermione –. Cuando nos informó lo que había ocurrido y la razón por la cual Harry no asistió al entrenamiento Ralph lo entendió de inmediato…

-Algo bastante extraño en él – comentó Belinda.

-Es un padre de familia. Eso lo sensibiliza un poco – observó Katherine -¿Y dónde está James? A él también le traje un obsequio.

-Todavía está en el colegio – le contó Hermione –. Estará aquí cerca de las cuatro de la tarde.

-¿Les gustaron los regalos para la niña? – les preguntó Belinda a Harry y a Hermione –. Fue sencillo escogerlo.

-Es cierto – admitió Ron –. Creí que tendría que sacarlas arrastradas del almacén de bebés.

-Es que es más sencillo comprar en un almacén muggle – repuso Katherine –. No quiero decir que las cosas que venden allí sean de menor calidad, simplemente la sencillez de sus artículos facilita la compra.

-La ropita está muy bonita – declaró Hermione, acariciando las prendas de color rosa pálido – ¿Sabían que es el primer biberón que le regalan?

-¿En serio? – preguntó Belinda, sorprendida. Hermione asintió –. Bueno, es que somos brujas. La fruta está buena, ¿verdad?

-Ya no queda nada de ella – dijo Hermione.

-Y no me echen la culpa a mí – intervino Ron de inmediato –. Todo se lo ha devorado ella.

Para que todos almorzaran, Belinda y Katherine se quedaron acompañando a Hermione mientras Harry y Ron bajaron a la cafetería. Luego, ellos las sustituyeron para que ellas también se alimentaran (Hermione almorzó antes del relevo) y antes de las cuatro estaban todos nuevamente reunidos, esperando por la orden para salir. Pasada esa hora, llegó la señora Granger en compañía de James. El niño corrió al lado de Hermione y con sumo cuidado subió a la cama y la abrazó.

-Hoy en el colegio hicimos muchas cosas – le contó el niño, lleno de emoción –. Jugamos fútbol y me escogieron para el equipo. ¡Soy el "poltelo"!

-¿Portero? – susurró Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo que en el quidditch es el guardián – aclaró Harry.

-¡Ah! – exclamó su amigo, y una inmensa sonrisa apareció en su rostro –. Si es que es igualito a su tío Ron.

-Entonces, por eso estás tan sucio – analizó Hermione.

-Es un poquito de polvito, no más – repuso James, bajándose de la cama y sacudiendo con las manos el saco y el pantalón.

Corrió intempestivamente hacia Harry, sentándose en su regazo y abrazándolo.

-Tu padre nos verá esta noche en la casa – le dijo la señora Granger a Hermione –. Porque te dan de alta hoy, ¿verdad?

-El doctor dijo que si – contestó su hija –. Mira lo que le regalaron a Harmony las compañeras de Harry, mamá.

-¡Ay, que bonito! – exclamó la señora Granger con ternura, al tomar un pantaloncito de lana.

-Es pequeñito – opinó James, dejando a Harry y acercándose a su abuela.

-El biberón también está muy lindo – siguió la señora Granger.

-¿Puedo volver a tener uno? – le preguntó James a su madre.

-No, ya estás muy grande para eso.

-Soy un niño – observó James con vehemencia.

-A mi me parece que de niño tienes muy poco – opinó Katherine –Creo que ahora te dicen el héroe, ¿verdad?

-¡Si! – exclamó James, levantando los brazos.

-Y el héroe también merece un premio – continuó Belinda, pasándole un colorido paquete.

James lo tomó de inmediato y sentándose en el suelo lo abrió con rapidez. U chillido de emoción se escuchó y James se levantó nuevamente, mostrándoles a todos lo que tenía en las manos; en la derecha una sudadera amarilla, en la izquierda un vaso grande de Bob Esponja.

-Muchas "glacias" – dijo el niño, abrazando a cada una –. ¿Cómo lo supieron?

-Un pajarito nos contó – repuso Belinda.

-Uno de plumas rojas y que de vez en cuando es un poco grosero – puntualizó Katherine.

-Que feo – dijo James en voz baja, arrugando el entrecejo. Ron carraspeó y se movió un poco en el sofá.

El doctor que había atendido a Hermione en la sala de emergencia ingresó en la habitación. Lo acompañaba una enfermera algo entrada en años. En cuanto Belinda y Katherine lo vieron se quedaron de piedra.

-Buenas tardes, Hermione, ¿Cómo se siente? – le preguntó el doctor con amabilidad, tomando la planilla que estaba en la mesa con rodachinas a los pies de la cama de Hermione.

-Igual que ayer, muy bien.

-Cuanto me alegro… Pero no me mire así, ya le expliqué las razones por las cuales no permití que anoche se marchara.

-Y lo comprendo – replicó Hermione con suavidad.

Belinda y Katherine hablaban por lo bajo, mientras una negaba la otra asentía.

-Le traigo muy buenas noticias – siguió el doctor, leyendo la planilla –. He traído la orden para que salga del hospital. Afortunadamente todo va de maravilla. Anita se quedará con usted para ayudarle a cambiarse ¿Tiene algún ginecólogo que realice si control de embarazo?

-Si – mintió Hermione.

-Muy bien. A él le darán estos exámenes para que los ingrese a su historia clínica – le dijo a Hermione, firmando cada una de las hojas –. Pese a lo ocurrido, sus actividades diarias no se verán modificadas, mucho menos su dieta alimenticia. En caso de cualquier molestia regresa inmediatamente, ¿está bien?

-Si, doctor – concedió Hermione mansamente.

El doctor se despidió de Hermione estrechándole la mano. Dio media vuelta y lo mismo hizo con Harry, que se había levantado. Deseó las buenas tardes a todos y antes de salir una tocecita llamó su atención.

-¿Se siente bien? – le preguntó a Katherine.

-Si – dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

-¿Segura? – insistió el doctor.

Katherine asintió, pero en ese momento empuñó una mano y se la llevó cerca de la boca para toser. Hizo una cara de enferma de gripe tan exagerada que Belinda se retiró de su lado para no reírse.

-Acompáñeme a mi consultorio para realizarle un chequeo.

-Está bien – repuso Katherine sin muchas ganas.

Se fueron juntos y antes de salir, la chica dio media vuelta, miró a Belinda y le guiñó el ojo.

-Yo no la conozco – murmuró ella, mirando a otro lado.

Antes de las cinco de la tarde ya se habían marchado del hospital. Harry le sugirió a Ron que llevara a Belinda y a Katherine hasta su casa, pero el pelirrojo se negó rotundamente ya que se demoraría más de seis horas en realizar todo el recorrido en el auto de Harry, teniendo en cuenta que una vivía en Cambridge y la otra a las afueras de Liverpool. Ellas no pusieron problema en irse por su cuenta trasladándose, pese a que Katherine fracasó estrepitosamente en sus intenciones de conquistar al doctor.

-Me iba a meter una sonda por la garganta. Salí espantada – les contó a todos en el estacionamiento, completamente escandalizada.

Ron abordó un taxi hacia el Caldero Chorreante, James se fue en el auto de su abuela y Harry llevó en el suyo a Hermione. Los dejó instalados en el apartamento de los Granger y al anochecer él marchó a su casa, donde se dio un buen duchazo con agua caliente, comió algo ligero que le llevó Ron y se acostó a dormir de inmediato.

-Mi mamá quiere que lleven a James el sábado en la mañana para que la costurera le tome las medidas – le contó Ron a Harry el día siguiente, antes del entrenamiento –. Ya sabes la absurda idea que tienen para que sea el pajecito.

-Se lo diré a Hermione en cuanto la vea.

-Además, están buscando una niña de la misma edad de James para que lancen pétalos de flores mientras los novios caminan hacia el altar – siguió Ron, en un tono de voz que se podía interpretar como burla e ironía.

-¿Y dónde piensas encontrarla?

-No sé – repuso su amigo con indiferencia –. Afortunadamente Amelie es demasiado pequeña.

-Si, tres meses no son suficientes – aseguró Harry.

-¿Escuché bien? – intervino Katherine, caminando tras ellos –. ¿Necesitan una niña que sirva de damita de honor?

-Si la conoces, no lo digas – le advirtió Ron.

-Bahh – balbuceó ella, mirándolo como a un bobo –. Mi sobrina Mádison

-Tú no eres tía – afirmó Ron.

-Como si lo fuera – replicó Katherine con suavidad – .Soy prima de la mamá y Mádison me dice tía.

-¿Tía? – preguntaron Harry y Ron a la vez, sin creerle.

-Si, la tía vacana.

Ron la miró sin comprender lo que le quería decir.

-Tú nunca entenderás el lenguaje de los niños – le dijo Katherine –. Voy a hablar con Ralph. Lo obligaré a que acepte.

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? – preguntó Harry mientras Katherine se quedaba resagada para que el capitán llegara hasta ella.

-¿Que Ralph fuera el pajecito? – apuntó Ron. Harry rió.

-¿Y cómo está Libby?

-Digamos que se cree la dueña ahora que los gemelos no están – observó Ron –. Pero lo está haciendo bien.

-¿Irás a verla esta tarde?

-No – contestó Ron con rotundidad –. El vernos todos los días, y con una relación tan joven, puede llegar a estropearla.

Harry se asombró de la madurez con la que Ron llevaba su romance con Libby.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, igual de exigente a los demás, Ralph le comunicó a Ron su visto bueno de la participación de su hija en el matrimonio de Ginny. Ron, con un rostro de pesadumbre que podría llegar a ser contagioso, no le quedó más de otra que asentir y esperar la respuesta final luego de consultar con la madre y la hija.

-Es en un mes, Ron – le recordó Harry –. Ya no tienes nada que hacer.

-La desesperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Al llegar al camerino, algunos jugadores leían la última edición de _El Profeta_. Belinda, al ver a Harry se acercó a él de inmediato, con un ejemplar en la mano.

-Ya lo saben todo.

-Saber ¿qué? – preguntó Harry sin comprender.

-Lo de tu familia, Harry, mira.

Harry tomó el periódico. En primera plana tres fotografías móviles encabezadas con rl título _Lo que ha sido de la vida de Harry Potter años después de la derrota de Quien no Debe Ser Nombrado._

Luego de años de conocer información limitada del famoso jugador de quidditch, _El Profeta_ conoció lo que Harry Potter le estaba escondiendo a la opinión pública: su familia. En tres fotos exclusivas mostraremos el incidente que llevó a que se desvelara este gran secreto. En la primera, ven la secuencia de dos mujeres agarrándose de los pelos dentro del local Sortilegios Weasley. ¿Cómo permitieron los famosos gemelos semejante leonera? En la segunda se ve claramente al señor Potter cargar en sus brazos a una mujer embarazada que estuvo en medio de la pelea. En la tercera vemos a las dos luchadoras, la chica rubia sacando del local a la de cabello castaño mientras ésta chillaba en busca de auxilio.

Una buena fuente informó a este diario que el señor Potter fue visto aquel martes (hace tan solo dos días) en el Caldero Chorreante, minutos antes del incidente, en compañía de un niño y según las palabras del mismo Potter, era su hijo_. El Profeta_, en una exhaustiva investigación, logró averiguar que la mujer embarazada de la segunda foto es la madre del niño y responde al nombre de Hermione Granger. Si logran recordar, esta misma chica fue novia de Potter en sus épocas de estudiante, justamente el año cuando se reinició el famoso torneo de Los Tres Magos…

-Se acabó mi paz – afirmó Harry con ironía, doblando el periódico.

-Pero, fíjate cómo sale Libby – dijo Ron, arrebatándoselo para ver las fotos en movimiento –. Hasta a la hora de pelear se ve adorable.

-La otra chica es la prima de Tommy, ¿verdad? – apuntó Belinda.

Harry y Ron asintieron a la vez.

-Con razón ha estado tan serio el día de hoy – comentó Belinda, analizándolo.

Tommy estaba apartado de ellos, terminando de acomodarse su túnica. Su aspecto era tímido.

-Le llevas mis saludes a Hermione – le dijo Belinda a Harry, e ingresó en el vestidor de las chicas.

-Se puede decir que ahora harán lo posible por conocer más sobre tu vida privada – repuso Ron, echándole un vistazo a las páginas internas del diario.

Harry no dijo nada más. Tommy se acercó a ellos.

-Mira lo que hacen las locuras de tu prima – le soltó Ron de inmediato. Harry le dio disimuladamente un pisotón.

-Tamara suele ser bastante impulsiva – admitió Tommy – ¿Fue ella quien ocasionó el problema de tu esposa, verdad?

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando escuchó la pregunta de Tommy. La palabra esposa le estremecía, pero no de una forma negativa, era como la clave para entender la etapa de la vida por la que estaba pasando.

-Si, fue ella – confirmó Ron con un poco de rencor en su voz –. Yo lo vi.

-Tamara no es mala. Ella jamás lastimaría a alguien, mucho menos si está embarazada – replicó Tommy con suavidad – Es más, siempre que mete la pata busca arreglar las cosas. No me extrañaría que buscara a tu esposa para darle una explicación.

-¿Tamara fue en busca de Hermione? – inquirió Harry.

-Es un simple comentario, no estoy seguro de eso. Sólo lo dije porque la conozco – contestó Tommy de inmediato.

Harry y Ron se miraron. A esas horas Hermione estaba sola en casa. Y Tamara… Algo podría pasar.


	35. Capítulo 35

**35**

**REENCUENTRO**

-¡Hermione! – exclamó Harry en cuanto se apareció en la habitación de su novia.

Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. La luz del día entraba a plenitud por la ventana. La cama estaba hecha. No se escuchó ningún chillido de gato asustado.

Quizás no estaba allí; tal vez ese día había ido a trabajar, pero Hermione no le manifestó sus intenciones de hacerlo. Con gran apuro Harry salió de la habitación, tenía la respiración entrecortada y veía todo de una manera un tanto distorsionada.

-¡Hermione! – volvió a gritar Harry, ahora con desesperación, caminando por el pasillo hacia la sala.

Y entonces la vio, saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano. Sonrió al verlo, pero Harry corrió hasta ella y la abrazó. Hermione soltó el vaso y al impactar en el suelo un agudo ruido indicó que se había hecho añicos.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó él, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos.

-Claro que estoy bien – repuso Hermione, sonriendo con serenidad –. Pero a ti es el que te pasa algo.

-Tommy me dijo que Tamara podría estar aquí – le contó Harry.

Hermione no dijo nada al respecto. Sacó su varita y apuntó a los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo.

-¡_Reparo_!

De inmediato el vaso volvió a formarse, aunque sin el agua. Harry, con un movimiento de su varita secó el charco que había en el suelo.

-Déjame, yo lo recojo – le dijo Harry cuando Hermione se disponía a agacharse para tomar el vaso.

-¿Ya almorzaste? – le preguntó ella.

-No. En cuanto finalizó el entrenamiento vine.

-James todavía se demora una hora y estoy por finalizar ¿Me acompañas a la cocina?

-¿Estás cocinando? – preguntó Harry, asombrado –. Se supone que deberías guardar reposo.

Hermione abrió el refrigerador y sacó unos cuantos vegetales.

-Harry, estoy embarazada, no enferma – replicó ella con suavidad, colocando los vegetales sobre el pequeño mesón, en medio de la cocina –. No puedo estar para toda la vida inactiva.

-Recuerdo muy bien que el doctor dijo… - comenzó a decir Harry.

-Que mis actividades diarias no se verían modificadas – recordó Hermione, tomando un cuchillo del recipiente que guardaban los cubiertos –. Si no he ido a trabajar es porque estoy esperando los artículos para la edición de mayo. ¿Ya viste la de este mes?

-Aún no – contestó Harry. Hermione frunció el entrecejo, ofendida.

-Prepara la ensalada, por favor – dijo ella con frialdad, pasándole el cuchillo.

-¿Cómo quieres que las pique?

-Bien finas. Ya sabes, como le gustan a James.

Harry lavó el repollo, las lechugas y la zanahoria. Hermione observaba lo que se cocía en el horno.

-¿Tamara vino? – preguntó Harry, luego de minutos de picar y picar.

-Si – contestó Hermione en voz baja, apagando la olla arrocera.

En ese momento Harry comenzaba a picar la zanahoria con fuerza. La inesperada respuesta de Hermione estuvo a punto de ocasionar que se quedara sin un dedo.

-¿Si? ¿Y vienes a decírmelo hasta ahora? – replicó Harry con enfado.

-Estabas demasiado preocupado como para darte una respuesta – argumentó Hermione sin darle importancia.

-Valiente excusa – le espetó Harry, dejando a un lado el cuchillo.

-No te comportes así.

-¿Cómo más esperas que reaccione cuando me ocultaste algo tan importante?

-No es para tanto, Harry.

-¿No es para tanto? – repitió él, incrédulo –. Pudo hacerte algo, Hermione.

-Pues me visitó para lo contrario, para ofrecerme una disculpa.

-Es lo mínimo que podría hacer – comentó Harry con crudeza.

-No deberías juzgarla con tanta severidad, Harry.

-Dejé de tenerle aprecio en el momento en que te tomó por los hombros y te tiró al suelo.

-Solo quería apartarme para enfrentar a Libby con libertad – aseguró Hermione con convicción.

-Me sorprendes… - replicó Harry –. ¡Estuvo a punto de matarla!

Quería que entendiera, que recapacitara, que su gran cerebro aceptara lo que la acción de Tamara estuvo a punto de lograr. Pero Hermione la defendía y la justificaba.

-No hables así – susurró Hermione, estremeciéndose. Instintivamente llevó las manos a su infladito abdomen.

-Es la verdad. Sabes perfectamente que lo que te ocurrió, en una mujer común, pudo tener consecuencias fatales.

-No fue su intención, Harry – insistió Hermione.

Él abrió la boca para seguir replicando, pero utilizando lo último que le quedaba de cordura guardó silencio; se volvió a concentrar en picar los vegetales.

La señora Granger llegó con James pasadas las dos de la tarde. El almuerzo ya estaba listo. En cuanto el niño vio a Hermione corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, dándole un sonoro beso en su pansita.

-¿Qué hay de almuerzo? – preguntó la señora Granger luego de saludarlos.

-Pernil al horno – contestó Hermione.

James ingresó en la cocina mientras su padre alistaba los platos para organizarlos en el comedor.

-Siempre has cocinado delicioso ese plato – dijo la señora Granger –. No me digas que lo adobaste con zumo de naranja…

-Y astillas de canela – complementó Hermione. James abrazó a Harry. La señora Granger ingresó en la cocina.

-¿Y Harry qué hizo? – quiso saber, tomando los platos para llevarlos al comedor.

-La ensalada – contestó él de inmediato, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por haber hecho tan poco.

-Luce apetitosa – comentó la señora Granger, echándole un vistazo –. Eres bastante pulido, ¿sabes?

Harry sonrió con timidez. Claro que era bastante pulido. En las clases de pociones Snape solía calificarlo con un cero cada vez que cortaba mal o de mala gana un ingrediente. El instinto de supervivencia lo obligó a disciplinarse más.

-¿Y Libby no vendrá? – preguntó la señora Granger rato después, cuando estaba disfrutando de la comida.

-No, mamá. Esta mañana me dijo que comería en el callejón.

-¿Y cómo le ha ido? – preguntó esta vez Harry.

-Está muy conciente de la responsabilidad que tiene. Eso es bueno – le contó Hermione –. Después del susto porque creyó que la despedirían ahora habla y mide sus acciones con más cautela. En unas cuantas semanas contratará a un vendedor para que se encargue de la tienda del callejón, mientras ella también está pendiente de la de Hogsmeade y realiza un recorrido por las ciudades principales del país en busca de distribuidores.

-Parece que se tomó muy en serio su trabajo – comentó Harry.

-Bueno, los gemelos depositaron toda su confianza en ella – razonó Hermione – y hay que admitir que Libby es un As para los negocios.

-Chicos, les quedó muy delicioso todo, pero me tengo que ir – manifestó la madre de Hermione, levantándose.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione.

-Tengo paciente a las 3:30. Tal vez hoy nos tardemos un poco, tu padre me invitó a cenar.

Se despidió de Hermione y James con un beso en la mejilla, a Harry le estrechó la mano. Tomó su gabardina vinotinto del perchero y salió del apartamento.

-¿Quieres más, James? – le preguntó Hermione, ofreciéndole pernil.

El niño negó enfáticamente e hizo a un lado su plato vacío.

-Gracias – dijo, y bebió un poco de su jugo.

-¿Tienes tareas? – preguntó Hermione.

-No, mami.

-¿Y para la próxima semana?

-No sé – contestó James, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahora vamos a revisar – repuso Hermione.

Harry se levantó y poco a poco recogió los platos del almuerzo. Al tenerlos juntos en el lavaplatos movió su varita mágica y de inmediato un pequeño cepillo comenzó a lavarlos.

-A cepillarse los dientes – le dijo Harry a James, antes de que éste se levantara del comedor.

-¿Y si quiero comer más? – sugirió James con habilidad.

-Te cepillas de nuevo, no hay problema – dijo Hermione.

Estirando los labios James se dirigió con Harry hasta el baño. Se subió en un pequeño butaco y tomó su cepillo.

-¿Hermione, dónde está mi cepillo de dientes? – le preguntó Harry, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Ella se encontraba sentada en el comedor, con aire pensativo. Se exaltó un poco al escuchar a Harry

-¿Tu cepillo?

-Si.

-¿Acaso no está con los demás?

Harry movió la cabeza en forma negativa, Hermione se levantó.

-¡Ah! Está en mi habitación.

Mientras ella iba a buscarlo, James comenzó con su cepillado; bastante torpe, por cierto.

-Si, estaba allí – dijo ella, entregándoselo en las manos.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando anunciaron la visita de Tamara lo escondí de inmediato – argumentó ella –. Si descubría algo tuyo por ahí lo tomaría para realizar cualquier brujería.

-¡Hermione! – exclamó Harry con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?

-Eres bastante precavida.

-¿Lo crees? – Harry asintió, untando el cepillo con crema dental –. Por qué no aprovechas y te das un baño. Me imagino que sudaste mucho en el entrenamiento de hoy.

-La verdad, si.

-Yo te alisto una muda de ropa y la dejo aquí colgada.

-¿Tengo mucha "lopa" aquí? – preguntó él con confusión y con en cepillo en la boca –. Ya no lo "lecueldo"

-Algunas prendas.

Cuando Harry salió de la ducha, Hermione había dejado un pantalón deportivo largo y una camiseta de mangas cortas, además de ropa interior.

-Hermione, llevaré a James el sábado a La Madriguera – le dijo Harry, ingresando en su habitación – ¿Nos acompañas?

-Claro – dijo ella – ¿Y qué van a hacer en La Madriguera?

Harry iba a contestar, pero James resbaló de la cama de su madre cuando saltaba en ella.

-No duele, no duele – aseguró el niño, levantándose con rapidez.

-Van a tomarle las medidas para el traje del matrimonio de Ginny y Richard – le informó él, impidiendo que James volviera a subirse a la cama.

-¡No! – se quejó James.

-Si, no vuelves a saltar, te vas a vomitar – lo contradijo Hermione con severidad –. Nos vamos en las horas de la mañana para que la tarde la tengas libre y descanses para tu partido.

-¿A qué hora vengo por ustedes?

-¿Hora? – se extrañó Hermione –. Creí que mañana dormirías aquí.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

-No sé por qué la duda.

-Si, ¿verdad?

El sábado en las horas de la mañana los tres estaban en La Madriguera. La señora Weasley los recibió con una amplia sonrisa, dirigida principalmente a Hermione. Era la primera vez que la veía en casi seis años.

-Estás muy linda, muchacha – le dijo la señora Weasley con cariño, abrazándola –. Los años no te pasan.

-No crea – repuso Hermione.

-Y el embarazo te sienta muy bien – opinó la señora weasley, analizándola con mirada crítica – ¿Cuánto tienes?

-Poco más de cuatro meses.

-Mmm… Me parece que para esa etapa estás un poco flacucha – siguió la mujer. La tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cocina - ¿Ya desayunaste, verdad? De todas maneras otro poquito no te caería mal. Ahora debes alimentarte por dos. Acabas de salir del hospital y debes recuperarte de inmediato.

-¿Y dónde está Ginny? – preguntó Hermione, tomando asiento en el comedor. Harry se sentó junto a ella.

-Ya baja. Está probándose el primer diseño del vestido de novia.

-¿Acaso no ha escogido uno? – quiso saber Harry.

-Claro que si – contestó la señora Weasley distraídamente, poniendo frente a cada uno un plato. James se sentó frente a sus padres –. Lo que ocurre es que deben tomarle varias medidas. Probar si lo quiere más largo o más corto. Probar el velo, la estructura de la tela…

-¿Y quién es la costurera? – le preguntó Hermione.

-¿Costurera? – repitió la señora Weasley, asombrada –. Es diseñadora.

-Ron me dijo que era costurera – le contó Harry. La señora Weasley arrugó el entrecejo.

-Ese muchacho me tiene cansada – masculló, sirviéndoles pan tostado –. No aprecia ni valora todo lo que estamos haciendo para que el matrimonio de Ginny sea perfecto. Siempre son opiniones negativas y comentarios desganados los que recibimos de su parte…

Harry y Hermione se miraron ¿Qué más se podría esperar de los celos de Ron?

-En realidad me sorprendió que encontrara la damita de honor – siguió la señora Weasley, sirviendo el chocolate –. Me imagino que se dio cuenta que con su actitud no llegará a nada. Arthur siempre me lo dijo, que tuviera paciencia, que Ron recapacitaría.

-¿Ya tienen los invitados confirmados? – preguntó Hermione.

-A la gran mayoría. Vendrán amigos de los chicos, también algunos profesores de Hogwarts…

-¿El profesor Dumbledore? – la interrumpió Harry.

-No solo él. También la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid, Remus Lupin…

-No he vuelto a saber nada de él – dijo Hermione.

-La última vez que tuve noticias suyas fue hace dos años – le contó Harry –. Estaba en Austria, realizando unas expediciones para un archiduque.

-Está por finalizarlas – les informó la señora Weasley, sentándose junto a James –. Creo que se alegrará mucho de verlo ¿Sabe de su existencia?

-A medias – contestó Harry. Hermione y la señora Weasley lo miraron sin comprender – Le conté que había tenido un hijo, pero en ese entonces no sabía si era niño o niña…

-Buenos días – los saludó Ginny con una inmensa sonrisa. Se acercó a James y lo abrazó –. Casi que no terminamos.

Lucía un poco despeinada, pero feliz. Tomó asiento al otro lado de James y cogió uno de los panes.

-¿Qué dijo Lisa? – le preguntó la señora Weasley.

-Qué no dijo, mamá. Primero, "la tela es divina". Segundo, "luces como una princesa". Tercero, "ni se te ocurra tocar allí, estropearías el diseño"

-¿Qué clase de diseñadora es esa? – le preguntó Harry sin poderse contener.

-Una que anteriormente respondía al nombre de Hugo.

En realidad Lisa tenía la pinta de todo, menos de que tiempo atrás fuera un hombre. Alta, de figura estilizada y cabello negro azul, muy liso, con una túnica en colores alegres y llamativos, cientos de collares de cuencas colgándole en el cuello y en todos los dedos de sus manos llamativos anillos en piedras semipreciosas. Maquillada en colores dramáticos y los labios en rojo sangre, sus uñas pintadas en azul eléctrico. Mientras tomaba las medidas de James, el hombre, o mejor dicho, la mujer, no dejaba de mover su cabello de un lado para otro. Los alfileres se enterraban en la tela, con cada indicación que Lisa les daba. Cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo que ella misma había propuesto, simplemente ponía las manos en las caderas sin dejar de zapatear. En varias ocasiones pellizcó las mejillas de James en una señal de cariño, hasta dejarle la marca de sus dedos. Cuando estaba por terminar con él, por la chimenea de la sala llegaron Martina y Mádison; la niña envuelta en una túnica para no ensuciarse por su viaje en la red flu.

-¡Ay, la damita! – exclamó Lisa con ternura, ubicando a Mádison al lado de James –. Por tu cabello y tu tono de piel te tengo preparado un vestido divino… Espérame cinco segundos y lo pienso.

James y Mádison se miraron con el gesto de estar frente a un payaso muy deschavetado. Martina se sentó junto a Hermione y Ginny. Harry le ofreció galletas.

-Disculpen el retraso – dijo Martina, tomando una galleta de la bandeja que sostenía Harry –. Es difícil que se levante temprano un sábado.

-No te preocupes – repuso Ginny con optimismo –. Lisa apenas termina con James. ¡Van a quedar preciosos!

-¡Ay, ya sé! – gritó Lisa con euforia. Los niños dieron un respigo –. Vas a peinarte con una cola alta y alrededor de ella unas florecitas bien delicadas. Sombrero no vas a usar porque lo llevará este pimpollo.

Estrujó el cabello de James, él frunció el entrecejo.

-Pero el color de tu traje será el mismo de él, blanco hueso, claro que bordaremos unos detallitos en amarillo claro o hilo dorado y una cinta del mismo color ubicada en la cintura para que la falda muestre la forma de campana…

-¿Él… digo… ella, también confeccionará el sombrero de James? – preguntó Harry.

-Claro, querido – contestó la señora Weasley –. Se verá como todo un hombrecito vestido de mago.

-Es la primera vez que lo veremos así – comentó Hermione con nostalgia.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Ginny de inmediato. Hermione asintió – ¡Y será para mi matrimonio!

-¿Ya pensaron qué usarán para la ceremonia? – preguntó Martina.

-Libby y yo saldremos de compra la semana entrante – contó Hermione –. Para ella será más fácil, pero yo tengo que buscar con paciencia un vestido adecuado y cómodo.

-¿Y, qué será? – quiso saber Martina.

-Niña – contestó Harry.

-No te sorprendas si en el último trimestre aumentas de peso más de lo debido – le dijo Martina a Hermione –. Yo aumenté cuatro kilos de más, pero en cuanto cumplí los cuarenta días de dienta comencé a ejercitarme de nuevo. En menos de seis meses tenía mi figura normal.

-¿Ya? – preguntó James con impaciencia.

-Claro, campeón – dijo Lisa.

-Soy héroe – aclaró James, bajándose del butaquita. Fue hasta sus padres y con vehemencia declaró –: Voy a buscar gnomos.

-¿Para que te vuelvan a morder? – repuso Hermione con las cejas arqueadas.

-Yo voy con él, no te preocupes – se ofreció Harry.

Era urgente salir de la casa. Las mujeres estaban entrando en un terreno desconocido y aburrido para él: el tema de las compras. Pronto se iniciaría un debate de la última moda en peinados, en maquillaje, en túnicas y en sombreros de bruja, y al lado de ellas una diseñadora que podría darles cuerda. Él y James avanzaron con decisión hasta la madriguera de los gnomos, listos para tapar todos los huecos y obligarlos a asomar la cabeza sólo por uno. Entonces, asomó la cabeza una papa particularmente fea y mugrienta.

-Es mío – aseguró James con malicia.

-No – susurró Harry, tomándolo de los hombros –. Espera a que salgan más.

Poco a poco los gnomos emergieron a la superficie; algunos de ellos exasperados, otros, curiosos. Cuando se percataron de la presencia de Harry y de James corrieron despavoridos, imaginándose que sería otra jornada para desgnomar el jardín. Otros, en cambio, se quedaron quietos para enfrentarlos, alistando los puños y abriendo amenazadoramente la boca, listos para morder. James no se dejó intimidar. Corrió hacia ellos, exclamando un grito de guerra. Harry fue tras él, con la varita empuñada en caso de salirse la situación de las manos.

Los gnomos de la resistencia rieron a carcajadas, considerando que James no era un peligro para ellos, pero se equivocaron. James puso los brazos como si fueran las alas de un avión y fue hasta ellos, tumbando a dos. Ahora era el momento de él reír. Se detuvo en seco para observar a los caídos, que pataleaban en el suelo sin saber cómo levantarse.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así! – gritó uno de los gnomos que se mantenía en pie, empuñando la mano en señal de advertencia.

James ni se inmutó; corrió hasta él y lo empujó con el pecho, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Se arrodilló sobre la pequeña criatura y en su flacucho estómago le hizo cosquillas.

-Hay herencias que no se pierden – comentó una voz gruesa y amable tras Harry.

La reconocía, aquella voz hace más de cinco años no la escuchaba. El estremecimiento recorrió su columna vertebral y dio media vuelta con rapidez. Los ojos se le iluminaron cuando confirmó quién era.

-Profesor Dumbledore – susurró Harry – ¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Quise traer personalmente algunas cosas para el matrimonio de Ginny – contestó Dumbledore con una serena sonrisa.

Harry se fijó que su director estaba mucho más viejo, con más arrugas, pero con la vitalidad de siempre. El anciano maestro concentró su mirada en James. Un brillo de alegría y nostalgia se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Como bien sabrás, mi contacto con la familia Weasley ha sido permanente – continuó el profesor, sin perder de vista a James. En esos momentos se revolcaba en medio de carcajadas con el gnomo, mientras los demás gritaban apoyando a su camarada –. No sé si alguna vez habrás asistido a una ceremonia matrimonial mágica, pero se diferencia de la muggle en que se realizan tres tipos de rituales; el primero para la felicidad de la pareja, el segundo para el pan de cada día y el tercero para la fertilidad. Vine a traer unas plegarias antiquísimas y muy especiales que estoy seguro, serán muy útiles para el matrimonio de la pequeña Weasley.

-¿Usted asistirá?

-Claro que si – aseguró el profesor –. Ese día programé una salida a Hogsmeade para que el castillo quedara con la cantidad de alumnos que el profesor Snape y el propio Filch pudieran controlar, ya que Minerva y yo estaremos enfiestados.

-Si, supe que la profesora McGonagall vendría.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que los dos hombres solo miraban a James. Harry iba a contarle quién era.

-Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vi – dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

Harry lo miró de inmediato, ¿había escuchado mal? ¿Acaso el profesor sabía…?

-Si, sé de tu hijo desde hace muchos años – confirmó el profesor antes de que Harry preguntara –. No he perdido detalle de él en este tiempo.

-¿Usted lo sabía? – inquirió Harry, furiosos – ¿Lo sabía y no me dijo nada?

-En los problemas de pareja nadie puede intervenir, Harry – repuso el profesor Dumbledore con una paciencia infinita –, era algo que Hermione y tú debían solucionar solos. Y lo hicieron…

-Pero tuvimos que esperar muchos años para eso – soltó Harry.

-Mi intervención hubiera sido inútil – razonó Dumbledore con tranquilidad –. Conociendo como conozco a Hermione, jamás hubiera aceptado que hablara por ti. Estaba demasiado dolida, y una mujer que sufre es peligrosa y vengativa.

Harry guardó silencio, más por respeto al profesor y no agredirlo con algún comentario que por no tener argumentos con los cuales replicar.

-Meses después de que egresaron de Hogwarts, Minerva me lo contó todo – siguió el profesor –. Me dijo que Hermione había salido del colegio, embarazada, y la razón por la cual su relación terminó. Tu engaño.

-Yo nunca la engañé – saltó Harry.

-Lo sé, Harry, te conozco muy bien. No eres ese tipo de hombres.

-La alejé para protegerla de Voldemort.

-En ocasiones el silencio produce más daño y más dolor que la verdad. No te estoy recriminando por tus decisiones porque al fin y al cabo eres una persona libre y después de todo funcionó. Pero el no contar con la opinión de ella, que a fin de cuentas sería la más afectada, trajo como consecuencia largos años de soledad y frustración para ambos. En cuanto supe de la existencia del bebé me dediqué por semanas a detectar el aura mágica de Hermione, hasta que la percibí, algo tenue, alejada.

-Ella se apareció en Salem…

-No solo por la distancia el aura de Hermione era débil. También por su estado. Un embarazo exige mucha energía de la madre.

James y el gnomo se detuvieron en su juego, sentándose en el suelo para tomar aire y descansar.

-Esperé hasta el verano para ver con más libertad a Hermione y a tu hijo – le contó el profesor –. No me equivoqué. En varias ocasiones los vi en compañía de la familia Foyt, en otras, en compañía de esa chica llamada Libby.

-Parecía estar muy bien informado – comentó Harry con ironía.

-Debía estarlo. Era tu hijo, Harry. Tenía que estar seguro que a él y a Hermione los rodeaba gente buena que los protegiera.

-Nada hubiera perdido en contármelo, ¿no cree?

-Me hubiera ganado muchas preguntas de tu parte, preguntas que no podía responderte – justificó el profesor.

-Como siempre – replicó Harry con exasperación.

-Ya te expliqué las razones por las cuales no intervine de manera directa.

-Tampoco lo hizo de una manera indirecta.

-¿Quién te lo puede asegurar? – preguntó el profesor Dumbledore.

Harry lo miró sin comprender.

-Con frecuencia visitaba a Hermione en New York sin que ella lo supiera- continuó Dumbledore –. Vi crecer a tu hijo, lo vi cuando dio sus primeros pasos, sus primeras caídas en el jardín de los Foyt. Siempre pensé en ti en cada uno de esos momentos. Merecías estar allí, pero en ocasiones el destino es tan impredecible que lastimosamente no te dio la oportunidad de vivir junto a Hermione esa etapa tan bella de la infancia de tu hijo. Como no podía intervenir directamente, poco a poco fui inmiscuyéndome en el ambiente laboral de Hermione, no quería que ella me detectara. Un día vi la oportunidad perfecta, el Congreso de Redactores y Reporteros Mágicos de Europa y las Américas. Me encargué personalmente que la invitación llegara a Hermione y a Libby, para no crear sospechas. Se llevaría a cabo en la semana de tu cumpleaños. Era la excusa perfecta para que Hermione regresara a Inglaterra sin protestar.

-¿Eso fue el año pasado? – lo interrumpió Harry.

-Así es – confirmó el profesor –. Yo le daría el tiquete de regreso momentáneo, ya era cuestión del destino que se volvieran a encontrar. Y al parecer no me equivoqué. Conociendo tu ávido interés por el misterio, supuse que estarías interesado en comprar aquella exitosa novela muggle, más sabiendo que la encontrarías en una buena librería de Londres. Hermione no dejaba de asistir a diario a aquella librería, tan cercana al centro de reuniones del congreso en el que ella y Libby asistían. Fue una verdadera fortuna que la vieras aquel día, precisamente el último de su viaje.

-Me quedé estático cuando la reconocí – confesó Harry con vergüenza.

-Es natural, Harry. Tienen un pasado que los une eternamente – repuso Dumbledore – Solo era cuestión de tiempo que se encontraran cara a cara. Cuando por fin lo hicieron, aunque primero hayas tenido que seguirla – continuó. Harry lo miró con las cejas arqueadas –. Si, te vi seguirlos bajo tu capa invisible… Entonces comprendí que ya nada tenía que hacer. Entre ustedes resolverían todo. Y lo hicieron muy bien, Harry, esa niña los unirá más.

-¿Cómo sabe que tendremos una niña? – preguntó Harry, con la idea de que Dumbledore utilizaba la bola de cristal de la profesora Trenawley.

-En cuando James y tu salieron de La Madriguera llegué yo – contestó el profesor con una tímida sonrisa –. No me dejaron aterrizar en paz cuando ya me lo estaban contando.

-Mujeres tenían que ser… Si usted sabía que Hermione y yo nos habíamos reencontrado ¿Por qué hasta ahora vino a hablar conmigo?

-Primero, porque tenía que esperar a que su encuentro tuviera una evolución, ya sea para que regresaran o para que cada cual siguiera con su vida – explicó Dumbledore –. Y segundo, porque no había conseguido el coraje necesario para verte.

Harry lo miró durante algunos segundos, impasible. Después dirigió su mirada a James. Bonitas excusas.

-Sé que no estás conforme con lo que te dije, pero es la verdad.

-No debería seguir leyendo mi mente – repuso Harry.

-No es necesario leerla. Con tu mirada lo dices todo.

James volvió a la carga, lanzándose sobre otro gnomo ya que con el que jugaba anteriormente le suplicaba que lo dejara descansar un poquito más.

-No solo tiene el mismo nombre del abuelo, también tiene su misma actitud – comentó Dumbledore en tono pensativo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Siempre te han dicho que tu padre solía ser un poco indisciplinado… bueno, yo no lo llamaría de esa manera, diría que era curiosos y travieso. Tu hijo no es la excepción, ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió. Si había alguien más curiosos que James era Ron, pero en la cocina.

-Nos veremos en el matrimonio de Ginny, Harry – dijo Dumbledore a manera de despedida –. A James lo veré en unos años más, en Hogwarts.

Harry abrió la boca para preguntarle a Dumbledore si ya había leído la lista, pero él, con rapidez, se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para que guardara silencio, y le guiñó un ojo. Caminó hasta La Madriguera (seguramente viajaría por la red flu) y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Mádison. La niña lo saludó moviendo la mano y salió corriendo. Avanzó hasta James, pero se detuvo en seco cuando lo vio tan despeinado y mugriento.

-¿Quieres jugar? – le preguntó el niño, deteniendo por unos segundos su acción de vueltas con el gnomo.

Mádison negó con vacilación. Dio media vuelta, corrió hasta Harry y se escondió tras él. James y el gnomo se miraron, y encogiéndose de hombros decidieron reiniciar el juego.

-Los humanos no saben disfrutar de la vida – opinó con la voz gruñona el gnomo con el que había peleado primero James –. No sabes lo divertido que es.

-No, gracias – repuso Mádison con indiferencia.

-No sé para qué te cuidas tanto – replicó el gnomo –, si de todas maneras ese vestido se va a ensuciar.

-Mi hermoso vestido jamás se ensucia – lo contradijo Mádison –. Es divino, inmune a bichos como tú.

El gnomo ignoró por completo el insulto de Mádison porque se encogió de hombros. Pero, pese a lo que Harry pensó, la criatura tomó un puñado de tierra y se lo lanzó a Mádison, impactando y ensuciando su bella falda beige.

-Te dije que se iba a ensuciar – dijo el gnomo con voz de santurrón, tomando otro puñado de tierra.

Mádison gritó con horror ante aquel atentado y cuando vio al gnomo correr hacia ella, se agarró fuertemente de las piernas de Harry en busca de protección. El gnomo la alcanzó y comenzaron a correr alrededor de Harry, sin que la niña lo soltara plenamente. El gnomo reía con malicia, Mádison gritaba con agitación. De verlos correr con tanta rapidez Harry se mareó; en ocasiones Mádison lo abrazaba tan fuerte, especialmente a la altura de las rodillas, que sintió quedarse sin circulación. Entonces, sucedió lo esperado; a Harry se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó sentado, aplastando al gnomo. Mádison reaccionó a tiempo para no caer enredada con ellos, sin embargo cayó boca abajo, al lado de Harry, ensuciando su hermoso vestido.

-Bicho feo – chilló la niña, levantándose. Su rostro estaba rojo por la ira – ¡Mi vestido!

Sentándose en el suelo se llevó ambas manos al rostro y sollozó.

-Ya, ya – le dijo James, sentándose a su lado y dándole unas palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda.

-Me muero… me muero – balbuceó el gnomo sin aliento. Harry lo estaba estripando.

-Esta torrencial lluvia nos impide ver con precisión lo que está ocurriendo en este, hasta hace un momento, emocionante partido – decía Lee Jordan desde muy lejos. El sonido de la lluvia distanciaba sus comentarios –. Pobrecitos. Y pensar que ninguno de los dos capitanes se ha puesto de acuerdo para detener el partido. Por eso seguiremos intentando ver cómo avanza la cosa que hasta ahora va 50 a 20 a favor de los Tsunami de Malvern Hill.

-¡Es el colmo! Nos van a provocar una gripa a todos – opinó Nick Jordan descaradamente.

-Afortunadamente fuimos precavidos y trajimos paraguas, ¿Qué tomas? ¿Chocolate? – quiso saber Lee.

-Si, y bien caliente – confirmó su hermano –. Los vendedores del estadio están haciendo su agosto.

-Es una lástima que la liga no se juegue en Agosto, así no tendríamos que soportar este clima tan nefasto para el espectáculo. Hedman golpea la bludger hacia Roddick, o será a la otra cazadora, Grart… Bueno, la lanzó hacia alguno de los dos cazadores que iban directo hacia Weasley y a los cuales les interrumpió por completo la trayectoria de lanzamiento…

Harry, quien observaba el juego varios metros por encima de sus compañeros. Iba de un lado al otro del campo de juego buscando con esmero la pequeña snitch, ahora casi imperceptible, la cantidad de agua que caía dificultaba mucho la visión. Harry pensó en James, en lo aburrido que estaba con la lluvia (la detestaba), y tal vez en lo temeroso, en cualquier momento un trueno o un rayo se haría presente. Tenía que apurarse en atraparla; un incidente como ese estropearía por completo el deseo de Harry, que a James le gustara el quidditch.

-¡GOL! – gritó Lee –Pero, ¿de quién? ¡Oh, si! ¡De los Chudley Cannons, anotación de Devon Corp. Y la cuenta se reduce 50 a 30.

Pasó por su lado, aleteando con descaro. Harry estiró el brazo, pero la snitch se escurrió entre sus dedos; estaba demasiado resbalosa.

-¡Demonios! – exclamó Harry con ira, yendo tras ella.

No la perdería de vista, no podía, menos ahora que la distinguía un poco. La velocidad fue aumentando, así como el ardor en el rostro por el golpe de las gotas de agua que lo quemaban. Se olvidó un poco de esa molestia, atrapar la snitch era su prioridad. Descendió en picada cuando la vio dirigirse al suelo, ahora las gotas quemaban su nuca y sus orejas. Los gritos de los espectadores rompían un poco el sonido de la lluvia.

-Más rápido… más rápido – susurró Harry, estirando el brazo al máximo.

La snitch inesperadamente dobló a su derecha, pero Harry fue lo suficientemente rápido como para atraparla, empuñando la mano con fuerza.

-¡SI! – gritó con alegría.

Pero se quedó de piedra cuando vio el suelo demasiado cerca. Con la mano izquierda logró levantar el palo de la escoba todo lo que pudo, lo suficiente como para seguir volando unos metros horizontalmente, hasta que la punta del mango se enterró en la gramilla de la cancha. Harry salió despedido hacia delante, rodando varias veces en el suelo, hasta que quedó boca arriba. Las gotas de lluvia podrían lavar su sucia cara.

-La próxima vez deberías ser más considerado – le recriminó Katherine a Ralph cuando ya estaban en el camerino –. Por tu culpa nos va a dar una neumonía ¿Por qué no detuviste el partido?

-Si conocieras las verdaderas razones… Siéntate que les voy a decir algo. No me mires así que no pienso expulsarte – le dijo Ralph con exasperación.

Mojados de pies a cabeza y con todo el asco de sentarse como estaban, tanto jugadores titulares como suplentes prefirieron mantenerse de pie.

-Como quieran. Mallo, hazte tras ella – le indicó Ralph al chico, señalando a Belinda –. La razón por la que no pedí una suspensión del juego era porque sabía que íbamos a ganar…

-Desde que se inventaron las excusas… - murmuró Devon con ironía.

-Y si se suspendía se enterarían antes de tiempo – siguió Ralph, mirando a Devon con serias intenciones de sancionarlo –, y eso no lo podía permitir. Crearía una confianza excesiva y los conozco demasiado, hubieran subestimado a nuestro rival de hoy. Antes de comenzar el juego me enteré que trece segundos después de iniciado el otro partido la buscadora de Holyhead Harpies había atrapado la snitch y los Montose Magpies perdieron. Con nuestro triunfo de hoy los igualamos en puntos y compartimos el liderato de la liga.

Belinda perdió el equilibrio por la impactante noticia. Mallo la detuvo justo a tiempo.

El camerino se llenó de gritos de júbilo, entre todos se abrazaban escurriendo agua por montón. Ralph sonreía con serenidad.

-Séquense, cámbiense y cada cual para su casa – les ordenó sin dejar de sonreír –. El título sólo depende de nosotros y de los tres partidos que aún nos quedan.

-Se siente bien tener ropa seca – opinó Devon, minutos después cuando salían del camerino –. Qué importa si no está caliente, lo que importa es que estamos de líderes. Nunca creí que diría esto, pero… - dudó unos segundos y bajó la voz para que solo Harry y Ron lo escucharan –: Creo que la labor de Ralph ha dado sus resultados.

-Ni se te ocurra decírselo – le advirtió Ron en tono amenazador.

-¡Estás loco! – repuso Devon –. Sería como suicidarnos.

Sus familiares los esperaban en la salida de los camerinos, algunos de ellos tan mojados como lo estaba anteriormente el equipo, otros parecieron contar con suerte y llevaron paraguas; pero todos felices, ya sabían del co-liderato de la liga.

-Ya lo saben, ¿verdad? – preguntó Harry cuando se reunió con Hermione y James. Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Si, lo supimos a los pocos minutos que comenzaron a jugar – contestó ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Yo te vi atraparla – le contó James con emoción, agarrando un puñado de aire.

-¿Cómo es eso? La visión estaba imposible – dijo Harry, cargando a James.

-No estuvimos en las tribunas. Vimos lo poco del partido desde aquí abajo.

Harry comprendió por qué ni ellos ni Libby estaban mojados.

-No fue muy cómodo tener la vista en el cielo por cuarenta minutos – siguió Hermione, masajeándose la nuca.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Harry con sinceridad.

Hermione lo abrazó y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-No tienes por qué disculparte – repuso ella, hablándole al oído –. No pudimos subir, habían muchos reporteros en las tribunas.

-¿Qué? – inquirió Harry. No podía creer que ahora estuvieran acechando a Hermione.

-Bueno, me imagino que luego del artículo de _El Profeta_… - apuntó Hermione con timidez.

Harry resopló con exasperación, quería salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

-¡Ron! ¿vienen? – le preguntó a su amigo.

Para sorpresa suya Libby le acomodaba el mojado cabello. Lo extraño era que Ron jamás permitía semejante acto, ni siquiera a su madre.

-Si, no vale la pena viajar con semejante lluvia – contestó el pelirrojo –. El auto es más cómodo.

-¡Vamos, si ya lo peor pasó! – lo contradijo Libby –. Es una lloviznita no más.

-Pues si, comparado con el vendaval que tuvimos que soportar…

Al salir del estadio Harry le dio la razón a Libby. Aún llovía, pero las gotas eran finas, apenas perceptibles por la piel. No alcanzaron a dar dos pasos cuando una decena de periodistas les cerró el paso.

-¡Son ellos! ¡Son ellos! ¿Algunas palabras para la revista _Corazón de Bruja_? – preguntó uno de los reporteros, con pergamino y pluma vuelapluma a mano.

Harry frunció el ceño y alcanzó a cubrir el rostro de James con una mano antes de que le tomaran cualquier foto. Por lo menos él merecía crecer en el anonimato.

-Dame a James y márchate con Hermione – le susurró Libby.

-¿Qué?

-Divide y vencerás.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Harry hizo lo que Libby le indicó, y ella, al tener a James en los brazos, repitió lo de Harry: cubrirle el rostro. Tomó la mano de Hermione y doblaron a la derecha; Ron, Libby y James fueron a la izquierda.

-¡Síganlos! – exclamó uno de los reporteros.

-¿A quién? ¿Al niño? ¿A la chica?

Harry miró atrás por un instante, alcanzó a ver cómo se debatían los reporteros en cuál era la mejor foto, la de Hermione o la de James. Unos daban un paso y se devolvían; otros miraban a lado y lado sin definirse.

-Buen plan – dijo Harry, acelerando el paso.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Hermione –. Ellos se van en el auto, pero, ¿nosotros?

Harry no contestó a esa pregunta, en lugar de eso buscó la varita de su pantalón. Levantó la mano al cielo con la varita empuñada. Miró a Hermione.

-¿Lo recuerdas? – le preguntó. Ella sonrió con picardía – ¡_Accio Saeta de Fuego_!

-¿La tienes aquí?

-Guardada desde el año pasado – le contó Harry, escuchando cómo su vieja escoba rasgaba el aire yendo hacia él –, desde antes del inicio de la temporada, cuando cambiamos de escoba.

La saeta se detuvo junto a él, lista para que la montaran. Harry lo hizo primero y le estiró la mano a Hermione, invitándola. Ella, con cierto temor, no lo dudó y se sentó delante de Harry, no de la misma manera que él, más bien de lado.

-¿Lista? Bien, allá vamos.

Dio una patada en el suelo y se elevaron a gran velocidad por lo menos quince metros. Mientras se alejaban de los desilusionados reporteros el corazón de Harry se invadió de nostalgia. Con Hermione volando junto a él vinieron a su memoria muchos recuerdos del colegio. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, descansando la cabeza en su hombro. Al oírla suspirar supuso que sentía lo mismo.


	36. Capítulo 36

**36**

**LA REJA**

En las semanas siguientes al frustrado encuentro con los reporteros, éstos, en cada partido de quidditch buscaron por todos los medios acercarse a Hermione y a James; pero gracias a la habilidad mental de Hermione y la malicia innata de Libby, lograban camuflarse entre la multitud de fanáticos. En el trabajo de ella las cosas tampoco marchaban muy fáciles. Una semana después de publicado el artículo de _El Profeta_, cuando Hermione se reintegró a sus labores, sus compañeros no dejaban de acosarla con preguntas durante todo el día. Ante la poquísima voluntad de los redactores para trabajar, al señor Burke no le quedó más de otra que amenazarlos con suspenderlos por varios días y si eso no era suficiente los pondría a limpiar los baños públicos del Callejón Diagon, sin magia.

Harry también recibió su tajada de pastel por parte de los curiosos. En los otros dos partidos de quidditch que se jugaron en abril los jugadores de los equipos contrarios no le perdían la pista. Los que mejor aprovecharon esa "inesperada" distracción fueron Belinda, Katherine y Devon, quienes anotaban con mucha facilidad, logrando que el equipo ganara con una amplia ventaja, además de producir en Ralph un anormal espíritu de compasión hacia el equipo por la tranquilidad que le causaba tener más anotaciones en el conteo general que los Montrose Magpies.

Al llegar mayo los nervios de la familia Weasley aumentaron. En los primeros días del mes se evidenció el caos que producía la proximidad de la ceremonia de Ginny. Bill y Fleur regresaron de Francia para colaborar con los detalles finales. Charlie ofreció un magnífico carruaje de bodas, tirado por un dragón, pero la señora Weasley desechó de plano la idea, horrorizada de imaginarse lo chamuscado que quedaría el vestido de novia. Percy, gracias a su excelente posición en el ministerio, contrató a los mejores decoradores de exteriores del mundo mágico inglés. Aprovechando que el enlace se efectuaría en las horas de la mañana, le ofreció a su hermana una ambientación de jardín del edén, y no permitió que Fred y George metieran sus criminales manos. Pese a eso, fueron los gemelos quienes se encargaron de la despedida de soltero de Richard. Invitaron a sus amigos muggles y magos, dos noches antes de la ceremonia (se llevaría a cabo un día sábado) y aprovechando que ese fin de semana no había fecha en la liga porque la selección inglesa definiría su clasificación para la Eurocopa, Harry y Ron pudieron asistir con total libertad.

La noche en cuestión Hermione despidió a Harry con una clara mirada de advertencia, si no se comportaba bien se arrepentiría. Ron también fue víctima de las insinuantes miradas de Libby; a pesar que la chica parecía tener una mente más abierta que la de Hermione, en aquel momento afloró lo que se le pegó de ella, pero mucho más drástica, era capaz de matar a Ron con una cucharita. Además, estaba muy sensible porque esa noche emitirían el último capítulo de Friends.

-Ay que ver como se ponen, ¡si no vamos a hacer nada malo! – declaró Ron cuando conducía hacia Londres. Habían quedado de iniciar la fiesta apostando y perdiendo en un casino.

-Están celosas – aseguró Harry.

-¿De qué? – replicó Ron –. Yo he sido un novio muy cumplido ¿Y Hermione? Me extraña de ella.

Harry carraspeó por la incomodidad. En realidad desde que Hermione salió del hospital no había sido capaz de tocarle un pelo, por eso últimamente lucía bastante irritada.

-¿Cuánto dinero tras? – le preguntó Harry, para cambiar de tema.

-No mucho. Estoy ahorrando.

-¿Tú?

-Si, es raro, pero hay que pensar en el futuro.

Se reunieron con los demás chicos Weasley, Richard y sus amigos poco antes de las diez de la noche. Entre todos no sumaban más de veinte y en el estacionamiento del casino Charlie pidió las varitas mágicas de todos mientras Richard distraía a seis de sus amigos, los muggles.

-¿Y, para qué? – preguntó uno de los amigos de Richard llamado Linus. Era bonachón y alto, entregando la varita de mala gana.

-La gracia es disfrutar de todo lo más sencillo posible, sin hacer trampa – razonó Charlie. Percy asintió de inmediato –. Si queremos decir grocerías porque no ganamos o simplemente perdemos, pues bienvenidas sean. Sin contar que no debemos levantar sospechas entre los muggles.

-Pero nos las regresa cuando vallamos a Céfiro – pidió George.

-¿Y para qué? – inquirió Percy.

-Hay que ofrecerles cosas magníficas a las chicas – repuso Fred.

-Donde Angelina te oiga… - comentó Bill por lo bajo.

Ingresaron en el casino y los amigos magos de Richard se quedaron con la boca abierta; a leguas se les veía que jamás habían entrado en uno. Bill les dio un codazo a un par de ellos para que no llamaran tanto la atención. El ruido de las ruletas, el timbre de las máquinas tragamonedas y las cartas que chocaban una contra otra mientras las revolvían inundaba el lugar. De vez en cuando se escuchaba el golpe de los dados. Se dividieron en dos grupos, unos fueron directo a las llamativas y ruidosas máquinas tragamonedas; otros prefirieron los juegos de mesa.

La mayoría de los amigos magos de Richard estaban fascinadísimos con las tragamonedas. Charlie y Fred estuvieron con ellos para evitar a toda costa que llamaran excesivamente la atención a causa de las exclamaciones de asombro y los estrambóticos "vivas" que gritaban cada vez que alguno de ellos ganaba unas cuantas monedas. Harry, desde la mesa donde jugaba tranquilamente veintiuno vio en varias ocasiones a Linus golpear con fuerza los lados de su maquinita de juego para que ésta le diera más monedas de las que había ganado. Después de más de dos horas de ganar, perder y maldecir, los hombres salieron del casino, algunos con los bolsillos más vacíos de lo que habían entrado.

-Está muy entretenido – opinó uno de los amigos muggles de Richard, de cabello rubio rojizo y rostro de simio –. Pero, yo me esperaba otra cosa en tu despedida, Richard.

-¿Acaso no sabes que la pasión de un hombre es el juego, el trago, y las viejas? – le preguntó Fred.

-Y el fútbol – complementó el amigo de Richard.

-Si, pero a esta hora no hay liga – observó George –. Por eso ya vamos por el trago y las viejas.

-Chicos, no creo... – comenzó a decir Richard.

-Cuñado, esta es de las últimas noches de soltería – lo interrumpió Charlie con descaro, tomándole los hombros –, tienes que aprovecharlo. El matrimonio es una cárcel para toda la vida… Sino, pregúntale a Bill.

-Con cuidado – le advirtió su hermano –. Afortunadamente estoy muy bien casado, y tu también lo estarás, Richard. No podría afirmar lo mismo de ti, Charlie.

-Hay muchas facetas de mi vida que todavía desconoces – repuso Charlie –. Tal vez les de la sorpresa más pronto de lo que esperan…

-¡Dejen de hablar como viejas cotorras! – exclamó George –. Hay chicas que visitar.

Charlie devolvió la varita a cada mago del grupo, lo que indicaba que George tenía razón, irían por las chicas a Céfiro. No tardaron mucho en llegar a ese lugar. La fachada, en ladrillo viejo y corroído era iluminada por un aviso en neón que rezaba el nombre del establecimiento. En cada extremo del aviso un par de palmeras que titilaban en un efecto de movimiento de hojas. En la entrada, abarrotada de gente con ansias inmensas por ingresar, estaban parados dos enormes guardias de seguridad. Inmensos hombres negros con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos. Si alguien intentaba ingresar ellos simplemente estiraban una mano, impidiéndoles el paso. Cuando Fred y George se acercaron a uno de ellos, abriéndose paso tranquilamente entre la multitud, Harry creyó que en cualquier momento los vería volando, sin necesidad de escobas, por encima de su cabeza.

Hablaron con el guardia con la mayor confianza del mundo, aunque él permanecía impasible. Nunca supieron lo que le dijeron, con el murmullo de la gente era imposible escuchar. Luego de varios minutos George les hizo una seña para que siguieran y uno a uno fueron ingresando en el lugar. Harry fue de los últimos en entrar.

-Este no – escuchó que decía George –. Es un colado.

Harry miró hacia atrás. Un chico que jamás en su vida había visto fue atajado por el enorme guarda, parándose delante de él.

-Hay que ver cómo son de vivos estos muggles – murmuró George, entrando tras Harry.

Cuatro tarimas, ubicadas en cada esquina del local era lo más llamativo del sitio, cada una con una decoración épica diferente. Fred los condujo hasta la tarima de la esquina inferior izquierda, con la ambientación del coliseo romano. Unos cuantos caballeros bebían despreocupadamente al lado de ella, pese a que no mostraba ningún show como las otras. Al otro lado Harry distinguió a dos chicas vestidas con trajes griegos; bastantes cortos, por cierto, que se acariciaban y desvestían una a la otra mientras que otras tres, ya solo tapadas por una diminuta tanga, recogían el dinero que los espectadores de esa tarima les lanzaban.

-Traseros de calidad – aseguró Ron. Harry y Charlie asintieron a la vez.

Se sentaron en una mesa larga, justo frente a la tarima del coliseo romano. Los amigos magos de Richard se frotaban la manos con entusiasmo; se les notaba, sin ningún disimulo, que era la primera vez que estaban en un sitio así. A los pocos minutos una camarera vestida con un traje inusualmente formal les dio la bienvenida. Fred y George se desilusionaron al verla en pantalón negro, delantal del mismo color, camisa blanca de mangas largas abotonada hasta el cuello y corbatín de moñito negro.

-¿Qué desean tomar? – les preguntó en voz alta debido a la música.

-Whisky de fuego – contestaron tres de los amigos magos de Richard.

-…

-Whisky en las rocas – se apresuró a decir Harry –. Para mí un tequila.

-Que copión – le reprochó Ron –. Yo quería lo mismo.

Así, cada cual pidió su bebida y cuando la camarera regreso y puso sobre la mesa la última copa el escenario se oscureció por completo.

-Ya va a comenzar. Disfrútenlo – les dijo la chica, alejándose de ellos.

-Bueno, la cuenta la paga Percy – dijo Bill.

-¿Qué? – saltó Percy.

-Tu fuiste quien más dinero ganó en el casino – observó Ron –, no te hagas.

La música seguía sonando con un ritmo de pop electrónico y el escenario fue habitado por cinco sombras delgadas. Las luces se encendieron de nuevo, pero eran las del piso, que les daba una iluminación especial a las chicas. Cinco mujeres vestidas de sexys y atrevidas gladiadoras, cada una con un arma en particular. Dos de ellas llevaban el cabello suelto, las otras tres cogido en una alta coleta; las cinco con las manos en la cintura, desafiantes.

Y comenzó el espectáculo. Las cinco mujeres bailando llamativamente en una coordinada coreografía. Movían la cabeza de tal manera que el cabello parecía cobrar vida propia por unos instantes. Las cortas faldas, en pliegues de cuero, iban de un lado al otro conforme movían sus caderas. El torso, cubierto por un sostén de cuero en aplicaciones de metal se doblaba con una elasticidad asombrosa. Entonces, cada una sacó su arma. Dos de ellas tenían espadas, otras dos unos báculos casi de su altura, la última un largo látigo. Tres se situaron frente a la mesa de los chicos, las otras dos frente a la mesa que estaba anteriormente ocupada, y sin abandonar esa postura amenazadora, siguieron bailando para ellos.

-Están muy buenas – opinó uno de los amigos magos de Richard.

-Las mejores de Londres – aseguró George, rebosante de orgullo.

Luego, él y Fred señalaron a Richard, indicándoles a las chicas quién era el homenajeado. La bailarina del látigo, una chica delgada y de cabello castaño, se paró sobre la mesa y bailó provocativamente para él. Un colectivo "Uhh" invadió la mesa. Las otras dos chicas que se quedaron en el escenario comenzaron un combate de espadas. La gladiadora del látigo lo blandió y al golpear con la mesa un vaso se hizo añicos, de inmediato los chicos cogieron los suyos y echaron la espalda hacia atrás. Poco a poco las prendas de las bailarinas fueron desapareciendo. Las luchadoras de las espadas se las quitaron la una a la otra con acción de las armas; la bailarina de la mesa lo hizo por si sola, las tres quedaron con un diminuto conjunto de ropa interior en cuero. Los chicos les lanzaron dinero, querían ver más. Uno de los magos lanzó unos cuantos galeones al escenario. Percy lo detuvo ante la mirada de los muggles que los acompañaban, un galeón le había pegado en la frente a una de las chicas de la espada. Las bailarinas de los báculos estaban un poco alejadas, distrayendo a los caballeros de la otra mesa, como para enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Entonces, vino lo mejor de la noche; las gladiadoras de la espada se quitaron el sostén, rasgándolo con el arma justo en medio de los senos, dándolos a conocer, eran grandes y redondos. Todos los chicos se quedaron de una pieza, algunos con su vaso de licor a medio camino de la boca.

-Libby las tiene más bonitas – murmuró Ron, analizándolas con mirada crítica.

Harry también las analizó y de inmediato la imagen de Hermione apareció en su cabeza. No era tan bien dotada en comparación con aquellas bailarinas, pero eso a él no le importaba, siempre había estado enamorado de su figura, y ha sabido disfrutarla. No quería una chica hecha en el quirófano.

Un grito de entusiasmo lo sacó de su exhaustivo análisis. La bailarina del látigo estaba a gatas sobre la mesa. Frente a Richard, indicándole que desabrochara su sostén. El chico acercó su mano temblorosa al broche, ubicado en la parte delantera, y con cierta torpeza lo logró. La bailarina se lo quitó, obsequiándoselo a Richard, quien no lograba cerrar la boca.

Uno de los caballeros de la otra mesa la llamó para que también bailara para ellos.

-¡Nosotros la vimos primero! – saltó Linus.

Al parecer aquel comentario ofendió mucho al caballero porque se levantó con rapidez. Las dos bailarinas que estaban con ellos se despidieron apresuradamente y recogieron su dinero. Lo mismo hicieron las tres bailarinas de la mesa de Harry, aunque antes de marcharse la chica del látigo le dio un fuerte beso a Richard en los labios y exclamó:

-¡Que seas muy feliz en tu matrimonio!

Lo que ocurrió después fue incomprensible. Cuando menos pensaron, algunos amigos de Richard se estaban dando golpes con los caballeros de la otra mesa. Las otras bailarinas gritaron. Más hombres se sumaron a la pelea y arrastraron con ello a todo el público del lugar. Unos enormes guardas de seguridad trataron de controlarlos. Lo último que recordó Harry fue ver una silla volando directo a su cabeza.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda y la cabeza en un frío rincón. Escuchó murmullos y risas flojas, y abrió los ojos para cerrarlos de inmediato. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo aquejaba, pero no por el licor, no había bebido lo suficiente. Luego lo comprendió, fue por el sillazo.

-¿Qué tal la cabeza, Harry? – le preguntó alguien.

Tardó varios segundos en reconocer aquella voz. Era Bill.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – le preguntó Harry con esfuerzo.

-Se despertó el instinto animal de los hombres – le contó Bill.

-¿En dónde estamos?

-En la cárcel – respondió otra voz, la de Fred.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe. Era cierto. Él, Fred, Bill y otro hombre qye kes daba la espalda estaban encerrados en una habitación gris, los barrotes eran blancos. Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor de cabeza se lo impidió.

-No vale la pena que te esfuerces – le dijo Bill entre risas –. Total, no nos dejarán salir.

-¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó Harry, dándose por vencido en sus intenciones de levantarse.

-En otras celdas.

-¿Cuántos años recibimos de condena? – quiso saber Harry, lleno de pesimismo.

Bill y Fred volvieron a reírse.

-Estamos en una estación de policía – le aclaró Fred –. He hecho cosas peores que no me han enviado a Azkaban.

-¿Qué es Azkaban? – preguntó el hombre que los acompañaba.

-Es una cárcel de mala muerte de Bristol – se apresuró a decir Bill.

-Ahh – musitó el hombre con indiferencia y volvió a darles la espalda.

-Este lo atraparon por ladrón – le contó Fred a Harry en tono confidencial.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las cuatro de la mañana – informó Bill.

-Afortunadamente no tengo entrenamiento – comentó Harry.

-Y no tienes de qué quejarte, a comparación de cómo quedó Linus – dijo Bill.

-Pobre gordo – siguió su hermano –. Eso le pasa por bocón.

-¿Qué le hicieron?

-Literalmente lo desinflaron a punta de golpes – contestó Bill –. No fue fácil. A más de uno le partió el diente, ¿verdad, Fred?

Fred soltó una carcajada de solo recordarlo. Harry los miró con mayor detenimiento. Ambos lucían un tanto andrajosos, Bill tenía un rastro de sangre en la nariz.

-¡Potter, Harry James! – lo llamó la voz de un hombre.

Harry lo miró. Era un policía.

-Soy yo.

-Levántese – le indicó el policía –. Ya pagaron su multa. Puede irse.

Harry arqueó las cejas ¿Quién a esas horas de la madrugada había ido en su rescate?

Con la ayuda de Bill y Fred se levantó. Lo acompañaron hasta la reja, donde el policía la abrió y Harry salió con torpeza. Caminaron por un corto pasillo, que a ambos lados tenía celdas. Alcanzó a distinguir unas cuantas cabezas pelirrojas antes de salir de aquel lugar. Pasaron al lado de unos escritorios. El policía se detuvo en uno de ellos y le hizo firmar a Harry un documento para que pudiera salir. Pasó por una barra donde un agente anotaba el relato de una mujer y al llegar a la sala de espera se sorprendió. Allí sentada estaba Hermione, con una coleta floja en el cabello y una gabardina hasta las rodillas que le cubría en gran parte su pijama de pantalón. Se levantó en cuento vio a Harry, estaba bastante seria. Él tragó saliva.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele mucho la cabeza- dijo Harry con sinceridad.

-El golpe debió ser muy fuerte – repuso Hermione, tomando su brazo –. Vamos a casa, te daré algo.

Harry se preguntó cómo se enteró que fue golpeado, también las razones por las cuales estaba allí; se suponía que debía estar durmiendo.

En la entrada de la estación, apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, estaba parada una mujer alta. El cabello recogido en un moño deforme, el rostro cubierto por una mascarilla de barro verdoso; aquel esperpento les estaba impidiendo el paso.

-Ya está – le dijo Hermione –. Es hora de irnos. Los señores Weasley vendrán por los demás.

Harry comprendió que aquella mujer era Libby. A su lado estaba Ron, tan rojo como un tomate. Ingresaron dos caballeros antes de que salieran de la estación y Libby se prendió al cuello de Ron. Ambos hombres lo miraron con preocupación por dejarse abrazar de semejante monstruo.

-Te advertí que si no te comportabas te arrepentirías – le dijo Libby, camino al estacionamiento.

-Pero, no hice nada malo – replicó Ron – ¡Lo juro! ¡Harry es testigo!

-Es cierto – intervino Harry.

-Claro, entre bomberos no se pisan las mangueras – repuso Libby con ironía.

-Si me porté lo más de juicioso – aseguró Ron –. Todo fue culpa del idiota de Linus. Ya te lo expliqué todo.

-A enredar al duende, Ron – espectó Libby.

-¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí? – preguntó Harry.

-Ron tuvo la decencia de llamar a avisarnos – contestó Libby, sacando las llaves de la mini-van de Harry –. Vinimos voladas y les avisamos a los señores Weasley.

Harry se imaginó que en cuanto se enteraron y pasaron por el vestíbulo seguramente vieron las manillas del reloj con las fotografías de los chicos Weasley indicando "En la cárcel"

Al final, Libby los llevó hasta el apartamento de los padres de Hermione. Parecía un corto camino hacia el infierno por la cara que puso Ron durante el trayecto. Libby no permitió que la acompañara en la parte delantera, prácticamente le ordenó que viajara en el asiento trasero con Harry. Cuando él y Hermione se bajaron del auto ron pretendió hacer lo mismo, pero la voz de Libby lo detuvo.

-No te bajes.

-¿Cómo? – inquirió Ron.

-Hay cosas que aclarar – observó Libby con seriedad –. Vamos a casa de Harry.

Ron pegó sus manos al vidrio de la ventana, mirando a Harry de una manera suplicante, esperando por su rescate. Cuando el auto se alejó, Ron no había dejado su postura; parecía un niño angustiado que se dirigía a la cita con su dentista.

-Esto te servirá para el dolor – le dijo Hermione a Harry, brindándole un vaso con agua y una cápsula. Estaban en la cocina.

-Gracias…

-También te pondré paños de agua fría – siguió Hermione, llevando una vasija pequeña con agua –. Hay que controlar esa hinchazón.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de Hermione. Ella sacó de su armario una toalla de mano blanca y la metió en la vasija. Harry se sentó en su lugar de la cama. Apenas se había quitado los zapatos.

-Bueno, un par de estas y podrás dormir bien – opinó Hermione, sentándose a su lado y colocando la húmeda toalla sobre su cabeza.

Un frío placentero recorrió la frente y la nuca. Cerró los ojos para relajarse mejor.

-Hermione, te aseguro que…

-Ahora no, Harry – lo interrumpió ella sin alterarse –. Créeme, no estoy con el humor y la disposición para entenderte. Podríamos discutir.

Harry prefirió hacerle caso y dormir en paz.

Cuando ya había pasado el medio día se levantó. Al principio tuvo un mareo, teniendo que quedarse sentado por unos instantes para tomar aire. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, no estaba tan inflamada como pensaba; pese a eso, aún le dolía.

-¿Qué tal dormiste? – le preguntó Hermione, ingresando en la habitación.

-Bien – musitó Harry, limpiando distraídamente sus gafas.

La miró durante algunos segundos, estaba hurgando en su armario, buscando qué ponerse.

-¿Adonde vas?

-Vamos – especificó ella.

-Hoy es el control muggle, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Harry hizo un descomunal esfuerzo mental debido al dolor de cabeza. Si, la madre de Hermione prácticamente les había exigido que asistieran donde un ginecólogo de verdad, alguien con criterio clínico para asegurarles que todo estaba bien.

-Si… si – dijo Harry tontamente. Hermione dejó sobre la cama una muda de ropa para él – ¿No fuiste a trabajar?

-Si, estuve un par de horas en la oficina – contestó Hermione.

-Ya – replicó Harry con un dejo de ironía. Nuevamente lo había dejado solo.

-Hay agua caliente para que te bañes – continuó Hermione – y el almuerzo está casi listo. Mamá irá por James al colegio, yo tengo que ir donde la modista por mi vestido.

-¿Podré verlo?

-No.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-Sorpresa, sorpresa – repuso Hermione sonriendo con picardía.

La cita era en el hospital local, ubicado en la entrada norte del pueblo. Cuando llegaron tuvieron que esperar casi veinte minutos mientras el doctor terminaba de atender a otra paciente. Al ingresar al consultorio, bastante sencillo pero con los aparatos que se podrían considerar de última tecnología, el doctor Holmes los invitó a sentarse. No era tan joven, lo que les daba la confianza de que tuviera un poco de experiencia. Recibió la historia clínica que a Hermione le entregaron al darle de alta en el hospital.

-Bueno, según el registro del doctor que la atendió la caída no fue tan drástica – comentó el doctor Holmes, leyendo las hojas sentado tras su escritorio – La internaron durante un día por precaución…

-Así es – lo interrumpió Hermione.

-¿Ha sentido alguna molestia después del incidente?

-No, además de las nauseas matutinas.

-¿Rechazo a algunos alimentos?

-No.

-¿Alergia a medicamentos?

-Para nada.

-¿Dificultades al moverse?

-No.

-¿Trastorno del sueño?

-No.

-Muy bien – susurró el doctor y tomó un pequeño cartón que tenía números formando un círculo – ¿Ya les pronosticaron la fecha de nacimiento?

Harry y Hermione se miraron. Cuando a principio de año asistieron a la consulta de Madame Maecha ella no les había hablado al respecto, y en realidad tampoco se les ocurrió preguntar. Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Conoce la fecha exacta de gestación? – le preguntó el doctor a Hermione.

-Cinco de diciembre – contestó ella.

-Ya cumplió cinco meses – dijo el doctor, más para si.

En el cartón que había tomado movió una circunferencia del mismo material con cientos de huecos que dejaban ver los números. Luego, lo detuvo.

-Las cuentas dan para el veinte de agosto – les comunicó el doctor, dejando a un lado el doctor –. No se preocupen si la labor de parto se adelanta o se demora unos cuantos días… Suele ocurrir.

-¿Qué tan exactas son esos cálculos? – quiso saber Hermione.

-Del ochenta y siete por ciento. Ya le dije que la fecha puede varias. Ahora, acuéstese en la camilla, por favor. Voy a realizarle un ultrasonido.

Las cosas eran muy diferentes a como la había examinado Madame Maecha. Aunque el vientre quedó descubierto, a Madame Maecha le bastó con una luz de su varita para ver el embrión; en cambio, el doctor Holmes le aplicó un gel transparente que esparció por todo es estómago de Hermione con la ayuda de un escáner manual. Encendió un pequeño televisor y con el escáner recorrió todo el abdomen, buscando el lugar que le diera la mejor imagen del feto. Harry, sentado al lado de ella, esperó por la imagen, que debía ser un poco parecida a la que les mostró Madame Maecha en New York. Sería la primera vez que vería la forma humana de su hija, tal vez lograría verle el color de los ojos. Cual fue su desilusión al percatarse de la imagen, en blanco y negro, a duras penas se lograba distinguir el perfil del bebé. Hermione le apretó la mano sonriendo con ironía. Ella también pensaba lo mismo que él.

-Bien, bien – dijo el doctor, examinando la imagen –. Tiene un buen tamaño, veinte centímetros. ¿Ven esas hondas que salen de su pecho? Son los latidos del corazón.

-Entonces ¿no hay inconvenientes luego de la caída? – le preguntó Harry.

El doctor no contestó de inmediato. Ubicó el escáner en otra zona del vientre de Hermione y evaluó la imagen.

-No, para nada.

Harry sonrió con tranquilidad y besó a Hermione en los labios.

-¿Quieren saber qué será?

-Bueno – contestaron ambos al unísono, mansamente.

-Creo que es niña, ¡felicidades!

Luego de eso le tomó el paso y la presión a Hermione, encontrando todo dentro de lo normal. Había aumentado ocho kilos de su peso habitual. Antes de marcharse, Hermione quiso aclarar una inquietud con él.

-Vera… Es sobre Harry – le dijo ella, algo cohibida por su mirada.

-¿Qué sucede con él?

-Pues… - vaciló Hermione –. Desde hace semanas su comportamiento me desconcierta.

Harry cerró los ojos, incrédulo ante lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿En qué sentido? – indagó el doctor.

-En ocasio9nes su humor es irritable. En varias oportunidades me he fijado que tiene dolores lumbares y su apetito ha aumentado considerablemente…

-Hermione, no creo que él sea el especialista indicado para este asunto – la interrumpió Harry entre dientes.

-Por el contrario – repuso el doctor Holmes –. Lo que usted padece hace parte de un síndrome que estudia la ginecología moderna. Se denomina Síndrome de Couvade.

-¿Estoy enfermo?

-No, para nada. Lo que usted tiene es una reacción emocional y hormonal. El veinticinco por ciento de los hombres lo padecen. Es una manera en que el cuerpo y la mente manifiestan que usted intervino en el embarazo, que le importa la pareja y el bebé – explicó el doctor –. Voy a recetarle un medicamento que lo ayudará a contrarrestar los síntomas y nos veremos en un mes.

-Ahora eres tú el embarazado – se burlaba Hermione, sentados en el banco de un parque cercano.

-No es gracioso. A veces me siento mal, ¿sabes? – replicó Harry con enojo.

Hermione le untó la punta de la nariz con un poco de crema de helado.

-Pero, si es adorable saber que te importamos – dijo ella con una sonrisa. Le limpió la punta de la nariz con sus labios –. Es sexy.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Ella se acercó a su cuello y lo besó.

-Cerca hay un hotel, ¿Por qué no…?

-No, Hermione – susurró Harry –. Me da miedo.

-Pero ya escuchaste que todo va bien…

-Y quiero que todo siga así. Creí que solo te bastaba con los estímulos y las caricias.

-Al principio – admitió ella con un dejo de enojo –. Pero ya no. Quiero de nuevo a mi pareja, Harry. No quiero esperar a que nazca Harmony y luego seis semanas de dieta y cuidados para volver a estar contigo.

-¿Por qué no vamos por tu vestido? – le propuso él para dejar a un lado aquel incómodo tema –. Tal vez necesite alguna modificación adicional.

Hermione se cruzó de piernas y terminó con su helado sin mirarlo.

Las consecuencias las pagó horas después. Primero fueron por el vestido y Harry no pudo saber cómo era, Hermione no permitió que lo viera, tal cual se lo había dicho. Luego, despertó en ella un inusual antojo por comprar. Tirándolo de la mano, ingresaron en un almacén de artículos para bebés que había en el centro. Muchas cunas, cientos de adornos y juguetes y decenas de prendas de vestir decoraban el lugar. No necesitaron de la ayuda de la vendedora para que Hermione escogiera lo que quería. Sin siquiera detenerse a repararlo, le entregaba a Harry toda cosa rosada y blanca que se topaba en sus narices. Estaba descontrolada y cuando Harry abría la boca para decirle que se detuviera, ella le frenaba las intenciones con una fulminante mirada. Tres o cuatro veces entregó el mismo juguete y cuando llegó el momento de escoger la cuna, inmediatamente seleccionó una blanca, la más bonita, la más grande y la más costosa. A la hora de pagar la cuenta Harry fue sumamente valiente para no desmayarse de la impresión. El monto era tan elevado que creyó que su cuenta bancaria en Gringotts disminuiría considerablemente.

-Mañana en la mañana haré llegar todos los artículos a su casa – dijo la vendedora, feliz, devolviéndole la tarjeta de crédito a Harry –. El camión estará allí a primera hora.

-Prefiero que lo lleven el lunes – propuso Hermione –. El fin de semana no estaremos en casa.

-Como guste – replicó la vendedora con suavidad, llenando una planilla.

-Todas esas cosas no cabrán en a habitación que sobra en mi casa – observó Harry cuando salían del almacén

-Claro que si – aseguró Hermione –. Yo me encargaré de eso.

-Pues, no sé cómo le harás – opinó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Llevaba en las manos una caja larga y delgada con el vestido de Hermione –. Tal vez haya que guardar algo en el ético.

-Utilizaré el mismo truco con que guardé todos mis libros y elementos mágicos – replicó Hermione –. No quiero que se dañe alguna cosa por guardarla en el ático.

-¿No te parece que compraste cosas que todavía no necesitamos? – le preguntó Harry sin poderse contener.

-No. Y estoy segura que la casa que compraremos será lo suficientemente grande para que esas cosas no estorben… ¡Pero, si no tengo zapatos para mi vestido! – exclamó Hermione con decepción –. Hay que buscar unos de inmediato.

Harry suspiró con exasperación, lo que provocó que Hermione lo tomara fuertemente del brazo y lo arrastrara hasta el almacén de calzado. Solo cuando anocheció la chica se decidió por unos muy bonitos, forrados en seda verde oscura. Eran los primeros que se habían probado.

-Si me dejaras ver tu vestido pondría darte una opinión de cómo te quedan – le propuso Harry.

-No.

-Pero…

-No.

En el apartamento de los padres de Hermione, James estaba muy entusiasmado en abrir el paquete que había llegado para él. La señora Granger les contó que lo había llevado una lechuza poco antes de que atardeciera.

-Seguro es su traje para mañana – comentó Hermione.

-¿Puedo? ¿puedo? – preguntó James, impaciente.

Y rasgó el paquete dorado de inmediato, dando a descubrir una fina túnica blanco hueso con bordados en las mangas y en los bordes en hilo dorado. El sombrero en forma de cono era del mismo color, y el hilo dorado bordaba figuras de estrellas.

-Vas a verte como un angelito – opinó la señora Granger, poniéndole el sombrero.

-Yo soy un héroe – aclaró James tranquilamente.

El señor Granger llegó antes de la cena, al igual que Libby. Luego de transcurridas unas horas del incidente en la estación de policía su semblante volvía a ser el de siempre, por lo menos Ron había contado con suerte, ya se lo preguntaría al día siguiente en el matrimonio de Ginny.

Vio el noticiero de la noche en compañía de los padres de Hermione. Entre los tres comentaban lo que esperaban de los próximos juegos olímpicos que se llevarían a cabo en Atenas. Hermione y Libby hablaban en tono confidencial en la cocina. La rubia estaba repitiendo su tercera porción de postre.

-¡Que boba! – exclamó Libby, negando con la cabeza – ¡En qué mundo vives!

-Shh… - saltó Hermione, alarmada.

No fue la única vez en las que Libby exclamó comentarios como ese. Otras veces dijo: ¡Eso no se hace! ó ¡De ese color!

-Me voy a dormir – anunció Libby –. Necesito las horas de sueño necesarias para verme regia.

-¿De qué color es tu vestido? – preguntó la madre de Hermione.

-Color durazno – contestó Libby –. En la mañana me verás espectacular. Andando, James.

El niño se despidió de todos dándoles un beso. A Harry le dio una punzada en el corazón el ver lo obediente que era con Libby.

-Yo también voy a descansar, hoy tuve muchos pacientes – dijo el señor Granger, levantándose con dificultad.

-Te acompaño – se ofreció su esposa –. Mañana, muy temprano, Ester viene por mí para ir a correr.

Entonces se quedó solo con Hermione y comenzó el programa deportivo sobre juegos muggles que se llevarían a cabo el fin de semana. Hermione tomó el control remoto y cambió el canal.

-Estoy viendo, Hermione.

-No me gustan los deportes – repuso ella, deteniéndose en un canal de documentales.

-Estuve aquí primero – observó Harry.

-Esta es mi casa…

-Gracias por recordármelo – replicó Harry con ironía, levantándose.

-No te vas a ir

-¿Y si es así?

-No me levantes la voz – susurró Hermione –. Esto es un campo abierto, no está hechizado como mi habitación.

-Buenas noches – dijo él entre dientes.

Hermione lo detuvo, agarrando su mano.

-Déjame ir.

-No – dijo ella con terquedad. Apagó el televisor y tirando de Harry ingresaron en su habitación.

-Deja de tratarme así, ¿quieres? – estalló Harry.

-De tratarte cómo.

-Como si fuera un cero a la izquierda. La peor calaña del mundo – sugirió él.

-No digas tonterías – le espetó Hermione.

-Y todo porque no quiero hacer el amor contigo.

-Entonces eso es lo que pasa, no quieres – replicó ella, horrorizada –. ¿Ya estoy demasiado gorda para ti? Claro, lo que puedes conseguir en la calle es mucho más esbelto.

_Crooshanks_ salió bajo la cama de Hermione, intrigado por los gritos.

-Eso es mentira.

-Por eso ya no me deseas, ¿verdad? – siguió Hermione –. Me vez fea, sin gracia.

-Si no te deseara no te besaría como lo hago, te negaría una caricia, un estímulo…

-Lo haces por compromiso – sollozó ella, tapándose la cara con las manos. Se sentó en la cama –. Si estás conmigo por compromiso, dímelo de una vez, Harry.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

-Haz cambiado y no me gusta.

-Sigo siendo el de siempre – la contradijo –. El compromiso que tengo contigo y con mi familia es muy grande, Hermione. ¿Por qué no comprendes que no quiero poner nuestro futuro en riesgo?

-Porque no hay nada que arriesgar – contestó ella de inmediato –. Harmony y yo estamos en perfectas condiciones. Pero sabes qué, quédate con tus temores, si tanto te gustan.

-¿Cómo puedes afirmar semejante barbaridad?

-Porque me cansé de explicarte una y otra vez que no corro peligro. Harry, no voy a rogarte más.

-¿Quieres que me marche?

-Si.

Harry no durmió bien esa noche. Ya se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Hermione y dormir solo, en su cama, le resultaba bastante desolador. Una sensación de abandono recorrió todas sus entrañas y el desconcierto de tratar de comprender por qué Hermione no lo entendía también se hizo presente. Todo lo estaba haciendo o dejando de hacer por ella. Pero en el pasado has tenido la misma idea y no ha salido bien , pensó de pronto.

-Ahora es diferente – aseguró en voz alta –. Ella conoce las razones.

Cuando él y Ron arribaron para recoger a Hermione, James y Libby, el señor Granger los invitó a un refrescante jugo de naranja. Eran más de las nueve de la mañana y el primero que apareció fue James en su traje de pajecito. Parecía un verdadero mago, pero en miniatura.

-Mi abuelita me ayudó – les contó a los adultos –. Llegó de correr y me vistió.

-Creí que eso lo haría tu mamá, o Libby – repuso Ron.

-Ellas están levantadas desde las seis de la mañana, encerradas en la habitación de Hermione – dijo el señor Granger.

-¿No han comido algo desde entonces? – preguntó Harry.

-Les dejo la comida en la puerta – contestó el señor Granger –. Helen me prohibió acercarme al lugar.

-Es por su bien – aseguró Ron.

-Sus vestimentas son muy parecidas a las de James – observó el padre de Hermione.

Harry y Ron se examinaron. Usaban unas túnicas de gala bastante normales; la del pelirrojo era azul oscura, la de Harry era rojo sangre.

-Bueno, si – admitió Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Pero, si quedaste espectacular! – exclamó la señora Granger a lo lejos.

-Anoche te aseguré que me vería espectacular… Aunque me quedé corta… ¡Estoy despampanante! – dijo Libby con alegría.

Y apareció en la sala, caminando junto a la señora Granger, Ron se quedó con la boca abierta. La chica lucía un vestido largo y un poco entallado color durazno de tiritas; la de la derecha adornada con un suave bolero. El escote era bastante sencillo; así como las joyas que utilizaba, y el rubio cabello en suaves rizos que recogía sutilmente al lado derecho con un broche de diamantes. Muy poco maquillaje resaltaba en su cara.

-¿Cómo me veo? – les preguntó a los caballeros, posando.

-Más joven – opinó James.

-Te luce mucho ese color, Libby – le dijo el señor Granger.

-Gracias – repuso ella, rebozante de alegría. Miró a Ron.

-Pues… - balbuceó él.

-Si, con eso me basta – dijo Libby, acomodándose los aretes.

-Eres la bruja más hermosa del universo – declaró el pelirrojo.

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar a su amigo. Era la primera vez que alababa de esa manera a una mujer. Se sorprendió aún más cuando Libby lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Nunca los había visto manifestar tan abiertamente su relación.

-¡Libby! ¿Has visto mi collar de murano? – preguntó Hermione.

-¡Ve! – le ordenó Libby a Harry.

Con las cejas arqueadas por la insolencia de Libby, Harry se dirigió hasta la habitación, su hijo lo siguió. Al ingresar se quedó estático, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, James lo hizo por él.

-¡Uy, mami! – exclamó – ¡Estás muy bonita!


	37. Capítulo37

**37**

**CEREMONIA EN LA MADRIGUERA**

Hermione sonrió a su hijo en cuanto éste le dijo cuán bonita se veía. Estaba frente a la cómoda, buscando en el primer cajón algún joyero.

-Gracias – dijo ella y volvió su vista nuevamente al cajón, escudriñando.

Estaba usando un vestido verde oscuro, largo y ceñido en el busto. Cubría el extremo de sus hombros, dándole al escote la forma de la mitad de un rectángulo, con los ángulos en curva. La tela del busto estaba bordada en hilo color oro; las figuras no eran muy definidas, pero parecían ramas de árboles. Con el cabello rizado al igual que Libby, pero recogido completamente en un sencillo moño que lo rodeaba un listón del mismo color del vestido. Un fino y corto mechón adornaba su frente.

-¿Te ayudo? – se ofreció Harry.

-Si. Con lo afanada que estoy seguramente el colar ya pasó por mis narices.

-¿Cómo es?

-El aro es de oro. Los dijes son en piedra de murano color negro.

-¿No será este? – insinuó Harry, mostrándole uno igual a su descripción, guardado en un estuche.

-Si. Gracias, Harry…

-Permíteme – le dijo, dándole media vuelta para que quedara de espaldas a él.

Al abrocharle el collar, y aún estando tras ella la abrazó, dándole un beso en el cuello.

-Te vez preciosa – le susurró al oído –, más que siempre.

-¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Hermione con timidez, estrechando con sus brazos los de Harry.

-Si, mucho…

-¿Aunque sea verde?

-Si te gusta a ti…

-¡Hermione! ¿Ya lo encontraste? – gritó Libby desde la sala.

-Si – contestó ella, luego le dijo a Harry –: Es hora de irnos.

-Estamos justo sobre el tiempo – comentó él, mirando su reloj.

-¿A qué hora es? – preguntó James.

-A las diez – contestó su madre, tomando un pequeño bolso de mano –. Llegaremos a tiempo para sentarnos en un buen lugar.

-¿Estaré parado todo el tiempo? – quiso saber James de camino a la sala.

-Será poquito, no te preocupes – repuso Hermione – ¿Recuerdas lo que practicaste cuando estuvimos en La Madriguera?

-¿Es sólo eso?

-Si.

Se despidieron de los padres de Hermione y los cinco subieron a la azotea, desde donde se trasladarían. Ron encantó un viejo enchufe de electricidad y cada cual lo tocó con un dedo.

-Espero no despeinarme – murmuró Libby entre dientes, tomando el sombrero de James –. Es para evitar que se caiga – le dijo al niño cuando estuvo dispuesto a abrir la boca para protestar.

-¿Listos? – les preguntó Ron.

Hermione abrazó a James con la mano que tenía libre, Harry hizo lo mismo con ella. En pocos segundos estaban en los extensos pastizales de La Madriguera. El radiante sol de la mañana pronosticaba el éxito de la celebración.

-Después de todo no fue tan malo – aseguró Libby, examinando su cabello y su vestido.

Harry miró la decoración del lugar, dividido en dos secciones. La primera donde se efectuaría el enlace; un pequeño altar con decenas de sillas frente a él, divididas en dos grupos y en medio una alfombra roja por donde pasaría la pareja. Todo estaba decorado con delicados arreglos florales blancos. Ya habían unos cuantos invitados allí. Unos metros más al sur estaba la pista de baile y las mesas para la fiesta, vestidas con manteles blancos y decoradas con las mismas flores del altar.

-Hay que entrar a la casa – dijo Hermione –. James debe subir con la novia.

-Si puedes convencerla que no cometa esta locura… - le insinuó Ron al niño por lo bajo.

-¡Ron! – lo regañó Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-Resígnate.

-Pero, si todavía está a tiempo – observó el pelirrojo con enfado.

-Vinimos a celebrar la felicidad de tu hermana – repuso Hermione con el ceño fruncido – ¡No te comportes así!

Ron abrió la boca para replicar, pero Libby le tomó el brazo con fuerza y se alejaron del grupo.

-Es increíble – murmuró Hermione, negando con la cabeza.

-Mami… – la llamó James titubeando –. Se ha llevado mi sombrero.

Dentro de La Madriguera todo era un completo caos. Hermione subió con James a la habitación de Ginny para dejarlo allí. La madre de Ron estaba con ellos, el resto de los integrantes de la familia recibían a los invitados que llegaban por la red flu.

Todos los chicos Weasley vestían unas elegantísimas túnicas que hacían juego con sus sombreros; se turnaban en la chimenea para recibir a los viajeros y conducirlos fuera de la casa para ubicarlos en las sillas del altar. Fleur le ayudaba a Bill en esta labor y en un par de ocasiones que cruzó palabra con Harry, le manifestó lo feliz que se encontraba en su labor de madre. Ron también se unió a la comitiva de protocolo y aunque no comentó nada de lo que Libby le dijo, lucía bastante contrariado cada vez que decía "Bienvenidos"

-¿Dónde está papá? – preguntó Percy, limpiando sus gafas.

-Lo vi dirigirse a la madriguera de los gnomos – contestó Fred con indiferencia.

-¿Cómo? – inquirió Percy – ¿No será capaz…?

-Ya lo creo – lo interrumpió Fred –, quiere decorarlos para la ocasión, es lógico, deben hacer juego.

-¡Está loco! – declaró Percy, saliendo como un vendaba de la casa.

-Ya era hora – murmuró Fred.

-¿De qué? – quiso saber Harry.

-De que saliera de la casa – contestó Fred con malicia –. No me gusta que me den órdenes.

-¿Entonces tu papá…?

-Bueno, él ya decoró los gnomos – admitió Fred –, pero ahora está con Richard y su padre hablando cosas de hombres…

En ese momento se produjo un chasquido en la chimenea y entre las llamas verdes se vio a una figura dando vueltas. Luego, salió de aquellas llamas sin resvalar por el suelo. No se sabía quién era, una larga y oscura capa lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Al quitarse la capucha Harry reconoció su rostro. Hace muchos años no lo veía.

-¡Profesor Lupin!

-Hola, Harry – saludó Lupin con tranquilidad, quitándose la capa –. Qué tal, Fred.

-Negociando – contestó éste, recibiendo la prenda.

-Si, me he enterado del enorme éxito de Sortilegios Weasley en Paris.

Su cabello contaba con muchas hebras blancas y su rostro dibujaba más líneas de expresión, pero seguía siendo el mismo tipo de mirada jovial que Harry recordaba. Sus ropas ya no eran andrajosas ni tampoco sumamente elegantes, usaba una túnica verde como el musgo, bastante formal.

-Por qué no se sienta y toma algo, profesor – le ofreció Fred con amabilidad.

-No, Fred, gracias. Falta poco para la ceremonia, no alcanzaría. Qué tal si hablamos un rato antes de que comience, Harry. Quiero saber cómo va tu vida.

Harry asintió y caminaron juntos hasta la sala. Se encontraron con Libby mirándose al espejo para que éste le dijera alguna cosa.

-Eres la bruja más hermosa del universo – declaró el espejo.

-Ese es cuento viejo – le espetó Libby –. Tienes que ser original.

En la sala estaban sentadas Hermione y Martina, conversando animadamente. Por lo que Harry sabía Ralph no había sido invitado; Martina asistió para acompañar a Mádison.

-Así que es cierto – dijo Lupin.

-El qué.

Lupin no contestó a la duda de Harry, se limitó a mirar a Hermione.

-Está muy avanzado – analizó Lupin – ¿Cuánto tiene? ¿Cinco, seis…?

-Cinco – contestó Harry –. Profesor… ¿Quién se lo dijo?

-Suelo comunicarme frecuentemente con el profesor Dumbledore. Me alegro por ti, Harry. Me alegro que hayas formado una familia.

Lupin le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, provocando que Harry sonriera con timidez. Cuando Hermione los vio se levantó de inmediato. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando estuvo frente al profesor.

-Sigues siendo la de siempre – le dijo Lupin, dándole un suave abrazo, al que Hermione correspondió –. Me han contado que eres la asistente de edición de _La Transformación Moderna. _

-Si, estoy allí desde febrero. Pero, usted tampoco ha cambiado, profesor.

-Vamos, Hermione, los años pasan más si eres un hombre lobo.

-Pero sabe conservarse – observó ella –. Supe que ya tiene un trabajo estable. Usted se lo merece.

-La labor de personas que como tú, luchan por defender los derechos de todas las criaturas, es lo que me ha permitido contar con un sustento económico y anímico. Aún sigues con lo del P.E.D.D.O ¿Verdad?

-Si, la abuela de Martina me está ayudando mucho.

-¿Y Harry? – preguntó Lupin con suspicacia.

-El me escucha y me aconseja – le contó Hermione –. No toma más partido, pero…

-Lo importante es que no sea un obstáculo para tus propósitos. Mejor aún es que se interese por lo que haces.

-Si, y me gusta – admitió Hermione.

Regresaron al lado de Martina y mientras Hermione conversaba con ella, Harry y Lupin tuvieron su propia charla. Se alegró mucho al enterarse del éxito de las investigaciones que realizó el profesor sobre los moradores de los alpes austriacos y los beneficios que podrían ofrecerle a la comunidad mágica como secretos astrológicos, manipulación de ingredientes para pociones y control y exterminio de plagas. Gracias a esos resultados Lupin tenía programada otra investigación, esta vez en la polinesia, acompañando a magos de todo el mundo en su tarea de comprender y descifrar el misterio que guardaba el triángulo de islas situadas en el centro y el sur del Océano Pacífico, principalmente en las Islas Cook en Nueva Zelanda. Por su parte, Harry le contó cómo era su vida ahora de padre, de lo mucho que había cambiado, de los planes que tenía a corto plazo con Hermione y de lo bien que marchaba el equipo en la liga de quidditch.

Vieron a la madre de Richard entrar en la sala, una señora alta y muy elegante que sonreía con nerviosismo; eso significaba que la novia pronto iba a bajar.

-Qué les parece si vamos al jardín – les propuso Lupin.

Al salir de la casa se encontraron con Hagrid. Como ya era costumbre en él cada vez que había un acto especial, se había puesto su usual abrigo de piel de topo. Un corbatín de color naranja lo complementaba. En cuanto vio a Harry no pudo evitar darle un gran abrazo. Un par de lágrimas escurrieron por su enmarañada barba.

-¡Muchacho ingrato! – lo regañó –. Meses sin saber de ti.

-Perdón – dijo Harry de todo corazón. Con tantas cosas que estaban ocurriendo en su vida se le había olvidado por completo comunicarse con el semigigante.

-De no ser por Dumbledore… - comentó Hagrid.

¡Otra vez Dumbledore! ¿Acaso se había convertido en una vieja chismosa?

-Profesor Lupin. Señora – saludó Hagrid inclinando un poco la cabeza a Lupin y Martina –. ¡Hermione! ¡Luces espléndida!

Y con una suavidad anormal la abrazó. Otro par de lágrimas resbalaron por la barba.

-Hagrid… - susurró Hermione con ternura.

-Será niña, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hagrid –. La esperaré en Hogwarts, quizás no herede el espíritu curioso de sus padres… Será más fácil.

-Falta mucho para eso – observó Harry.

-¿Y dónde está él? – preguntó el guardabosque con emoción contenida, buscando a alguien con la mirada.

Harry comprendió de inmediato que se refería a James.

-Lo verás en la ceremonia.

-¿Vamos? – preguntó Libby que se había reunido con ellos. En cuanto vio a Hagrid abrió la boca sin ningún disimulo, luego la cerró. Pellizcó su vestido a ambos lados de la cadera y dobló un poco las rodillas –: Libby Foyt.

-Rubeus Hagrid – dijo él, inclinándose un poco –. Guardian de los secretos de Hogwarts y sus alrededores.

Se sentaron en la segunda fila del lado derecho. Hagrid y Martina lo hicieron en la última y Lupin prefirió ubicarse al lado de Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, una fila más atrás. Ron se reunió con ellos, sentándose al lado del pasillo, con el rostro de alguien que recién había llegado de un funeral. Libby, sentada a su lado, le dio ánimos acariciándole sutilmente la mano.

-Luces espléndida, querida – le decía la profesora McGonagall a Hermione, golpeándole suavemente el hombro. Estaba sentada tras ella –. Felicitaciones por tu labor en la revista.

La profesora McGonagall no dejaba de mirarla con orgullo; Hermione se acomodó de lado en su asiento para que no le diera una tortícolis.

-No ha sido fácil – admitió Hermione.

-Pero, siempre te han gustado las labores que conllevan un reto – recordó la profesora con modestia –. Cuanto me alegra que hayas regresado.

Miró con severidad a Harry, dándole a entender que si en esta ocasión no utilizaba adecuadamente el cerebro ella misma lo transformaría en algo grotesco y horripilante.

Para dejar a un lado las amenazas de la profesora McGonagall, Harry prefirió mirar al altar. Allí estaba el sacerdote, un mago de mediana edad vestido de túnica blanca, bordada en hilo de gamas color violeta. Richard esperaba a un lado. No llevaba túnica, sino uno de esos trajes muggles de matrimonio en gris oscuro; Harry supuso que era en homenaje a sus antepasados. Lo acompañaba su madre y Linus, quien sería el padrino de la boda. Se veía bastante cansado y con un ojo más pequeño que el otro. Los estragos de la pelea en el club nocturno no habían desaparecido. Harry buscó a los amigos muggles de Richard y no tardó en encontrarlos; prácticamente desentonaban en comparación con la vestimenta que todos los magos utilizaban. Ellos llevaban puestos elegantes trajes con corbata y miraban al resto de los invitados con cierta curiosidad, todos los caballeros además de la túnica utilizaban sombrero. Harry cayó en cuenta que no llevaba puesto el suyo.

-Mira – le dijo a Hermione, poniéndose el sombrero. Lo había guardado dentro de su túnica.

Ella sonrió con amplitud. Era el mismo sombrero que le había regalado el último San Valentín en Hogwarts.

-Quién iba a pensar que haría juego con tu túnica – comentó Hermione – ¿Ya lo habías usado?

-No, en qué…

La melodía de la organeta al lado del altar anunciaron la llegada de la novia. Todos los asistentes se pusieron de pie y giraban hacia sus espaldas para verla desfilar por el pasillo. Al inicie de éste estaba ella, la llevaba del brazo el señor Weasley.

Ginny arrancó suspiros entre los asistentes. Lucía romántica y muy femenina. El vestido en blanco inmaculado dejaba un poco descubiertos los hombros, de mangas largas y ceñido hasta la cintura. La falda era muy amplia, daba el aspecto de una campana. El velo, en fino y delicado encaje le cubría prácticamente todo el cabello a manera de manto. Un manojo de rosas blancas, amarradas con un listón era su ramo. James y Mádison estaban unos pasos delante de Ginny y el señor Weasley. El vestido de la niña, del mismo color al de la túnica de James, era sostenido por un par de tiritas en cada hombro; no era tan largo porque se le alcanzaban a ver los zapatos. Una corona de florecitas adornaban su suelta cabellera. Ambos niños eran como sacados de esas fotografías de portarretratos. Más suspiros se escucharon. Harry miró a Hagrid, éste se limpiaba las lágrimas.

La marcha nupcial comenzó y mientras se efectuaba, Mádison, de una canastilla que llevaba en las manos, lanzaba al suelo pétalos de flores que en más de una ocasión golpearon la túnica de James. El niño la miraba con seriedad, no quería que alguno de ellos cayera sobre el cojín de seda blanca que sostenía, donde llevaba los anillos.

Se detuvieron en la fila de ellos, donde Richard y su madre los esperaba. Libby sostuvo fuertemente a Ron del brazo para evitar que se lanzara en cualquier momento sobre Richard. El señor Weasley besó a Ginny en la frente y le entregó su mano a Richard.

-Cuídala mucho – le dijo el padre de Ron, dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda.

Richard sonrió con nerviosismo cuando Ginny tomó su brazo y siguieron caminando hacia el altar. El señor Weasley y la madre de Richard se reunieron en primera fila con sus esposos. El sacerdote extendió las manos y comenzó su discurso:

-El día de hoy nos hemos reunido para celebrar la unión de estas dos almas… Dios creó al hombre y la mujer para que sus caminos se encontraran y seguir recorriendo uno solo, juntos. Festejemos, entonces, la decisión de Richard y Ginny de seguir recorriendo el largo camino de la vida en compañía.

Conforme la ceremonia avanzaba la señora Weasley reprimía más los sollozos. James y Mádison se sentaban a cada lado de los novios; constantemente jugaban con sus pies, balanceándolos de adelante hacia atrás a causa de lo larga que les estaba resultando la ceremonia. Fue bastante anormal ver a Fred y George realizando las lecturas de la Biblia con una postura sumamente seria y respetuosa. Más anormal fue escuchar a Ron recitando el salmo. Harry pudo apreciar el gran esfuerzo que estaba realizando su amigo para no decepcionar a su hermana.

Cuando el sacerdote realizó la lectura del evangelio, Richard y Ginny, así como todas las parejas asistentes a la ceremonia, se tomaron de las manos. Al sentarse y escuchar la homilía Harry y Hermione no se habían soltado, ella puso la mano de Harry en su regazo y con las suyas no dejaba de acariciarlo. A Harry le gustaba enredar sus dedos con los de Hermione.

Como era de esperar el intercambio de alianzas y los votos matrimoniales fueron el punto cumbre. Ambos literalmente temblaban cuando se pusieron los anillos y cuando finalmente el sacerdote exclamó "puede besar a la novia", los asistentes estallaron en aplausos.

El banquete y la fiesta duraron toda la tarde. Para no correr ningún tipo de riego con los invitados muggles de Richard, Charlie colocó en las bebidas de todos ellos unas cuantas gotas de Filtro de Paz. Así, cuando vieran pasear descaradamente entre los invitados a varios gnomos o cuando algún mago se lucía realizando un hechizo con su varita, ellos simplemente lo considerarían como el acto de un espectáculo circense.

Harry compartió la mesa con Hagrid ante la insistencia de éste por conocer mejor a James. No podía contener la emoción cada vez que el niño le dirigía la palabra.

-A mi me gusta el quodpot – le contaba James, mientras disfrutaba de su helado –, pero aquí no lo juegas.

-Bueno, aquí lo que más gusta es el quiddicth. Deportes raros como el tuyo tienen muy poca difusión – observó Hagrid – ¿Has visto jugar a Harry? Lo hace muy bien ¿verdad?

-Si, mi papá juega muy bien – admitió James con orgullo –; pero, a mi me gusta el quodpot.

-Hermione, como se ve que es tu hijo – le dijo Hagrid.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja…

-Silencio, Hagrid, no lo condenes – lo regañó Ron.

-¿Condenarlo a qué? – saltó Hermione.

-Yo no voy a permitir que la vida de James se arruine porque no hay espacio para el quidditch – argumentó Ron con una vehemencia desconcertante –. Lo lleva en la sangre. Lo lleva en la influencia que le doy yo…

-No digas tonterías – le espetó Hermione.

-Que tú no quieras el quidditch, le hagas el feo y lo desprecies no significa que James tenga que hacer lo mismo.

-Mira, Ron – replicó Hermione con ira contenida –, una cosa es lo que a mi me gusta y otra cosa es lo que a James le gusta… ¡Y yo no le hago el feo al quidditch!

-Si, niégalo ahora…

-¡Chito! – los calló Libby, golpeando la mesa con el cuchillo – ¡Cierren la boca! Va a pasar algo importante.

-¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó Ron con interés.

-Van a rifar el ramo de novia – contestó Libby, levantándose.

Ron le volteó la cara con desprecio. No le interesaba lo que pudiera ocurrirle al dichoso ramo.

-¿Vienes, Hermione? – preguntó Libby.

-No.

-¿Por qué? Eres soltera.

-Si, Hermione, no aceptes – intervino Ron –, te dará mala suerte.

-Libby, no voy porque no soy soltera – argumentó Hermione.

-Pero, tú no estás casada con Harry – observó Libby.

Aquel sencillo comentario despertó incomodidad en él ¿Acaso era una clara indirecta que debía casarse lo más rápido posible con Hermione? La idea ya había pasado por su cabeza varias veces, pero antes de dar ese paso definitivo quería vivir etapas del noviazgo con ella que en el pasado no pudieron.

-Pero tenemos un compromiso – aclaró Hermione con tranquilidad –. Eso es lo mismo.

-Y tu eres la de mente cerrada – murmuró Libby, alejándose.

-¿Qué le ven a eso? – inquirió Ron –. Es una tradición muggle estúpida.

-Es un juego, Ron – replicó Hermione –, sirve para especular quién será la próxima en casarse.

-Yo no creo en ese tipo de ritos – declaró Ron con convicción –. Ginny jamás se ganó un ramo, y mírala.

-Hablando de ritos – intervino Harry –, Dumbledore me comentó de unos que se harían en la ceremonia, creo que eran para la felicidad, el pan y la fertilidad, pero el último no lo vi por ninguna parte.

-Es que el de la fertilidad la realiza la pareja en privado, en su noche de bodas – contó Hermione. Ron gruñó.

Los murmullos de las chicas que querían obtener el ramo de novia de Ginny rompieron con las conversaciones en las mesas. Muchas de ellas se empujaban para lograr un mejor puesto, pero ninguna se arriesgaba a tocar a Libby, su altura resultaba intimidante. Ginny se paró sobre una silla para llamar la atención de las frenéticas invitadas.

-Voy a lanzar el ramo a la cuenta de tres – les dijo –. Ya saben, la afortunada en cogerlo será la siguiente en casarse ¿Listas?

Dio media vuelta para darles la espalda y cuando la cuenta colectiva llegó a tres lanzó el ramo hacia atrás. El preciado y codiciado objeto se elevó varios metros para luego descender hasta el centro del grupo. De pronto una voz exclamó:

-¡_Accio_!

El ramo cambió de trayectoria, yendo directo a las manos de quien lo había invocado. Una chica de vestido durazno tenía levantadas ambas manos; en la derecha empuñaba su varita, en la izquierda empuñaba el ramo. Fue fácil reconocerla, era Libby.

En cuanto Ron la vio dio un respigo y su rostro palideció por completo, mientras las demás invitadas protestaban con indignación, lanzándole a Libby miradas de odio profundo.

-¿Quién es el de la mala suerte ahora? – preguntó Hermione con ironía – ¡Ron!

Harry también lo miró. Sudaba, y las manos las puso sobre la mesa, sumamente rígidas.

-¡Ron! No hagas más payasadas – le dijo Hermione, algo preocupada.

Pero su amigo no se interesó en replicar, en realidad no tuvo ninguna reacción, seguía con la misma postura. Hermione se levantó y le zarandeó los hombros para que regresara a la realidad. Al no obtener respuesta tomó un vaso con agua y se lo lanzó al rostro.

-¿Ah? – musitó Ron.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó Harry.

-No – contestó Ron, a punto de llorar.

-Quién se iba a imaginar que serías el primero del trío en casarse – comentó Hagrid con aire bonachón.

-Prefiero la muerte – repuso Ron con indiferencia.

-Pero dijiste que estabas ahorrando para el futuro – le recordó Harry.

-Para el futuro, no para el matrimonio – aclaró Ron.

-Libby se "ganó" el ramo, pero eso no significa que se valla a casar contigo – observó Hermione tranquilamente, sentándose de nuevo.

-¿Cómo que no? – inquirió Ron.

-No – ratificó Hermione –. La tradición es que será la próxima en casarse y eso puede ser en dos o tres años, quizás más.

-Eso no es cierto – saltó Ron con enfado. Las gotas de agua todavía escurrían por su rostro.

-Yo no sé si es cierto o no. Simplemente te hago una observación.

-No la necesito, gracias – espetó Ron.

-Está bonito, ¿verdad? – comentó Libby, sentándose al lado de Ron. Colocó el ramo sobre la mesa para que todos lo admiraran.

-¿No fue trampa lo que hiciste? – le preguntó Harry.

-No. En ningún momento dijeron que estaba prohibido.

-Buen punto – dijo Hagrid.

-¿Con quién te vas a casar? – le preguntó Ron a Libby.

-Con nadie… aún… Simplemente me pareció bonito, y como podía obtenerlo gratis…

Un grupo de música de Latin Blues amenizó la velada. Los invitados bailaban con entusiasmo, charlando y cambiando de parejas constantemente. Mientras bailaba varias piezas con Hermione, vio como algunas invitadas hacían fila para bailar con James. Tal vez era por la curiosidad de preguntarle sobre su vida privada por ser hijo de Harry, o porque en realidad encontraban fascinante el estilo con que se movía, pero fuera como fuera, al finalizar la fiesta fue James quien más disfrutó de ella. Tan cansado terminó que estando todavía en La Madriguera se quedó profundamente dormido.

Poco a poco los invitados se marcharon. Los padres de los novios los despedían antes de que estos tomaran los trasladores o se metieran en la chimenea para viajar por la red flu. Cuando quedaban menos de la mitad de los asistentes Richard y Ginny se marcharon, ya no estaban vestidos con sus ostentosos trajes, usaban ropa más cómoda. Disfrutarían de su noche de bodas en un elegante hotel londinense, obsequio de Harry y Hermione. Poco después se marcharon los amigos muggles de Richard con sus parejas. Bill, Fleur y Percy se encargaron de modificarles un poco la memoria.

Fren y George armaron plan para seguir con la celebración, a la cual se apuntaron inmediatamente Ron y Libby. Ella se había llevado muy bien con Angelina y Nelly, las parejas de los gemelos. Harry y Hermione declinaron la invitación, ella aludiendo cansancio, él argumentó que la llevaría a casa. Bill y Fleur también declinaron, querían estar con su hija.

-La señora Weasley estaba muy triste – le contó Harry a Hermione cuando bajaban por las escaleras. Se habían trasladado a la azotea del edificio.

-Yo más bien diría que estaba melancólica – analizó Hermione –. Era la menor de la familia y la única mujer entre sus hijos. Lo más seguro es que se sentirá sola por muchas semanas, tal vez hasta meses. El señor Weasley tendrá que ser muy paciente.

-Siempre lo ha sido – repuso Harry, deteniéndose en la puerta para que Hermione la abriera. James aún dormía en sus brazos.

Hermione asintió asintió. El apartamento estaba a oscuras, así que ella encendió la luz de la cocina y puso en agua el ramo de flores que se robó Libby. En la nevera vio pegada una nota. La leyó.

-Mis padres salieron a cenar – le informó a Harry, colocando la nota donde la encontró –. Quizás se demoren, todavía es temprano, acabarían de salir.

Alistaron a James y lo dejaron durmiendo en su carpa, _Crookshanks_ le haría compañía. Hermione tomó prestada una de las películas de sus padres y la vio con Harry, recostados en el sofá de la sala.

-Tu idea fue maravillosa – dijo de pronto él.

-¿Cuál idea?

-El regalo para los novios.

-Ah, bueno, fue por el ritual – reconoció Hermione –. Es mejor conjurarlo en un lugar hermoso y especial, después de todo, será para toda la vida.

Harry jugaba con sus dedos enredándolos en los mechones que salían del moño de Hermione. Allí, recostados sobre el sofá, con ella apoyando la espalda sobre su pecho, siguieron disfrutando de la película, una comedia romántica sobre un viaje en motocicleta. De vez en cuando acariciaba el abdomen de Hermione por encima de su largo vestido, de vez en cuando se embriagaba con el sutil olor de su cabello. Al finalizar la película los padres de Hermione todavía no llegaban, por lo que supusieron irían a bailar. Dejaron todo apagado y se encerraron en la habitación de ella para descansar.

Entonces, tuvo un sueño inquietante, en el que lo único que hacía era correr… Pero, ¿de qué? Estaba seguro que aquello que lo perseguía no era peligroso, pero sin embargo, correr era la mejor opción que tenía, la única que se le ocurría.

Pasaba por las calles, entre los autos detenidos por el tránsito y los transeúntes, pero nadie lo miraba, nadie le preguntaba nada. Luego, la inquietud desapareció, siendo reemplazada por una sensación que hace mucho no tenía, pero que le agradaba muchísimo. Aún medio dormido logró recordar dónde la había experimentado. Fue en un hotel de Australia.

Abrió los ojos de golpe ante el impacto de aquel recuerdo. Todavía era de noche, no pudo distinguir ninguna figura. Instintivamente llevó su mano derecha a la entrepierna, cual sería u sorpresa al encontrar la cabeza de Hermione.

Con ambas manos trató de retirarla, deteniéndola momentáneamente en los estímulos que le estaba otorgando. Sabía lo que pretendía, pero él estaba decidido, no iba a ceder, lo más importante en esos momentos era la seguridad de Hermione. Siguió insistiendo con cierto enfado ante la terquedad de ella, pero Hermione le apartaba las manos; en ocasiones con manotazos.

Llegó un punto en el que Harry se dio por vencido y estirando los brazos sobre la cama dejó que Hermione siguiera produciendo en él esa torrente de alucinantes sensaciones. Su mente estaba dividida en dos; una completamente relajada, disfrutando; la otra le cuestionaba el por qué había sido tan débil, sucumbiendo a los deseos de la chica. Entonces, dejó de sentir el estímulo, dejó de sentir el cabello de Hermione rozando su estómago, dejó de sentir su respiración golpeando contra su ingle. Segundos después sintió cómo el calor del cuerpo de Hermione lo envolvía, sentándose sobre él. Sin embargo así se quedó, sin realizar algún movimiento.

-¿Quieres que siga? – le preguntó ella en voz baja.

-Si.

-Di "por favor" – susurró con malicia.

-Por favor – repitió Harry de inmediato.

Tiempo después normalizaban la respiración, acostados en la cama. Harry se pasó varias veces las manos por el rostro. Se sentía mal.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Hermione con suavidad.

-No es nada, no te preocupes.

Hermione se incorporó un poco; apoyó un codo al lado de la cabeza de Harry y con la otra mano acarició su mejilla.

-No hace mucho me dijiste que querías que te utilizara como un títere – le dijo ella –. Me excedí mucho, perdóname.

Harry no comentó nada. No lograba comprender por qué se sentía así, tan devastado. Hermione lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso largo, muy largo, al que Harry correspondió con timidez.

-Te amo – susurró Hermione.

Ahora fue el turno para que él le acariciara la mejilla.

-Yo también te amo.

La nueva semana de entrenamiento comenzó más agitada que cualquiera. Además de ser la última era la más importante, el próximo fin de semana finalizaría la liga y estaban a un pelito de coronarse campeones después de 104 años de espera. Pese a cualquier pronóstico por parte de los jugadores, Ralph decidió no cambiar las tácticas de juego; primero, porque en una semana no se adecuarían perfectamente a unas nuevas, y segundo, porque consideraba que el equipo tenía un gran nivel con las que jugaban actualmente. Sin embargo, entrenaron a doble jornada. Devon y Mallo, los más bromistas e indisciplinados del equipo, tomaron los entrenamientos muy en serio y eran los que más animaban a sus compañeros para que no perdieran la concentración cuando se equivocaban. Por otro lado, Harry y Hermione decidieron que en cuento finalizara la temporada de quidditch buscarían una casa, de esa manera contarían con el tiempo suficiente para comprar la más adecuada a las necesidades de su creciente familia. En cuanto al trabajo de Libby, ella contrató un vendedor permanente para la tienda del callejón Diagon, así le resultaría más sencillo estar con el vendedor de Hogsmeade, supervisándolo sin dejar abandonado el almacén principal. Ron parecía tranquilizarse por completo del repentino ataque de pánico que tuvo cunado Libby tomó el ramo de novia de Ginny. A pesar que él no tocaba abiertamente el tema, en varias ocasiones le preguntaba a Harry, como quien no quiere la cosa, qué se sentía dormir con la misma persona todos los días. Él prefería no prestarle atención, estaba más preocupado en repasar tácticas de juego para atrapar la snitch y en detectar cualquier molestia en el embarazo de Hermione.

La noche del sábado Ralph reunió a todo el equipo en un hospedaje a las afueras de Norwich. Siguiendo el equipo de los equipos de fútbol muggles, decidió concentrar el equipo en un solo lugar antes del partido para no ser víctimas de los curiosos y la presión de los fanáticos. El último partido, el del título, se llevaría a cabo en Sprowston, una localidad a cinco kilómetros de Norwich. Como compartían el liderato con los Montrose Magpies, ambos partidos comenzarían a la vez.

La mañana del domingo se esfumó con una velocidad alarmante. El nerviosismo se apoderó de los jugadores; algunos de ellos lo manifestaban con un tic corporal, o estrujando bruscamente las manos, mordiendo la uña del dedo pulgar o chasqueando la lengua.

El estadio estaba a reventar. Algo que subió enormemente el ánimo del equipo fue ver a la mitad de los espectadores vestidos con la túnica anaranjada, pese a que jugarían de visitantes. El radiante sol, el cielo despejado y el poco viento era la profecía de que aquel día sería espléndido, inolvidable.

Caminando por el campo de juego para tomar posiciones y elevarse, los catorce jugadores y el árbitro denotaban un poco de nerviosismo. Pese a que los Tutshill Tornados no aspiraban al título, seguramente ofrecerían una gran resistencia, todo por brindarle un buen espectáculo a sus fanáticos. En el centro del campo todos los jugadores se dieron la mano, no está de más de sir que pese a los gruesos guantes los dedos les sudaban.

El árbitro dejó libres la quaffle, las bludgers y la snitch y junto con los catorce jugadores dieron una patada en el suelo.


	38. Capítulo 38

**38**

**VICTORIA**

No llevaban ni siquiera dos minutos de juego y los Chudley Cannons ya habían anotado en cuatro oportunidades. Belinda y Katherine se tomaron tan en serio su labor que prácticamente no dejaban jugar a Devon porque preferían realizar los pases y amagues entre ellas. Ralph les tuvo que llamar la atención a gritos cuando pasó cerca de ellas, advirtiéndoles que debían jugar en equipo. Ron había tenido poco trabajo ya que Ralph y Tommy estaban golpeando de una manera magistral, desconcentrando y cambiando la trayectoria de vuelo de los cazadores de los Tutshill Tornados. Gracias al magnífico día en el que estaban jugando a Harry se le facilitó mucho su labor en buscar la snitch. Si no lograba atraparla sería por lento y por idiota.

La brutalidad del juego de Belinda y Katherine aumentó con el pasar de los minutos. Devon, ante el temor de salir seriamente lastimado, se limitaba a ejecutar uno que otro pase, y a interceptar los cazadores rivales.

-Este partido está resultando más agresivo de lo que esperé – comentó Lee Jordan –, pero la calidad en el juego sigue siendo de primera… ¡Bagshot con la quaffle, uniéndose en vuelo con Malory y que éste le proteja de la bludger! ¡Weasley listo en el arco para recibir el tiro de la cazadora! ¡Hedman golpea la bludger que impacta de lleno en el brazo de Malory! ¡Bagshot sigue sola al encuentro de Weasley! ¡Él se queda estático, muy juiciosito cuidando su portería! ¡Bagshot lanza!... ¡Y!... ¡Y!... ¡Dios, esquiva a Weasley! ¡Los Tornados anotan por segunda vez!

-¡Y con este gol el marcador es de noventa a veinte a favor de los Cannons! – informó Nick Jordan –. Aún así, todavía no tenemos campeón de liga; el partido de los Montrose Magpies y las Avispas de Wimbourne no finaliza…

Harry seguía buscando la snitch. Si bien era cierto que la ventajan que tenían era buena, para poder atrapar la snitch y ganar la liga por diferencia de anotaciones los cazdores debían hacer por lo menos tres goles más. Por el momento se encargaría de evitar que los Tornaron atraparan la snitch.

-¡Atención, espectadores! – exclamó Lee – ¡Crashow, el buscador de los Magpies, acaba de atrapar la snitch! ¡El partido finalizó con un marcador de doscientos treinta a ochenta! ¡Montrose Magpies son los virtuales campeones de la liga de quidditch!

A Harry se le revolvieron las tripas; primero, por la inesperada información, después, porque según sus cuentas con una anotación más y con la snitch en sus manos serían los nuevos campeones.

-¡Uno más! ¡Uno más! – les gritó Ralph a sus cazadores con desesperación.

Belinda y Katherine se transformaron en unas verdaderas leonas, parecían espantar con la mirada las bludgers que les lanzaban y a pesar que en dos oportunidades no consiguieron anotar, la tercera fue la vencida. En un magistral pase, Katherine le cedió la quaffle a Devon, y como a las que estaban marcando era a ella y a Belinda, el chico tuvo el camino despejado para anotar con total libertad. Le fue fácil esquivar al guardián, al que había pillado desprevenido, y anotar lo que significaba el gol de ventaja para ganar el título. Ahora todo estaba en manos de Harry.

Con semejante responsabilidad en su espalda, Harry se dispuso a atrapar la snitch. La buscó con mucho cuidado, prestando especial atención en el movimiento del aire, realizando el máximo esfuerzo para no desesperarse por la ansiedad, aquello lo cegaría. Esperó por varios minutos, controlándose para no perder la paciencia. Escuchó unos gritos de júbilo, y sintió un alivio al enterarse que Devon había anotado de nuevo. Segundos después la vio. Estaba volando unos metros por encima de su cabeza, directo a la portería norte. Voló hasta ella elevando un poco el palo de la escoba. Aquel estilo de vuelo no era su especialidad, lo que significaba un verdadero reto. La buscadora de los tornados se unió en su lucha, pero su objetivo era diferente. Harry comprendía que ella también quería ganar, pero para él era más importante la victoria. Sería histórico para el equipo, para cientos de fanáticos que esperaron paciente y tormentosamente por tantos años para volver a tener una alegría como esa.

Con ese pensamiento recorriendo sus venas, Harry se empeñó más que nunca, más que en cualquier otro día, en atrapar la anhelada pelotita. Estiró el brazo derecho, conciente de la escasa ventaja que le llevaba a la buscadora de los Tornados. El vuelo en subida estaba resultando bastante complejo, pero los motivos de Harry eran más fuertes y poderosos que eso. Su corazón se paralizó cuando sintió empuñada en su mano derecha a la snitch, que luchaba inútilmente por liberarse. Se quedó estático, frenando prácticamente en seco, y lentamente, aún sin creerlo, levantó la mano derecha para comunicarles a sus compañeros que lo había logrado, habían ganado.

El estadio se llenó de chillidos de emoción. Los Chudley Cannons, tanto titulares como suplentes, formaron una masa humana de felicitaciones en el aire. Las chicas lloraban, los chicos gritaban y con cierta dificultad pudieron aterrizar. Dejaron las escobas en el suelo y con la mayor euforia del mundo formaron un círculo, abrazados y saltando alegremente, haciéndolo girar.

Ralph no expresaba palabra alguna. Estaba tan impactado por el triunfo que simplemente dejó que la alegría de sus saltos manifestara lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero Harry sabía quién era la persona que más estaba disfrutando de todo eso, Ron. Desde que se conocieron, el pelirrojo siempre había sufrido por los Cannons y defendió su fanatismo hasta el punto de convencer a Harry de alinearse en el equipo. La vida de Ron cambiaría de ahora en adelante, estaba haciendo historia en el equipo de sus amores y desdichas, estaba formando parte de un equipo de campeones, el mismo al cual seguramente él pretendió apoyar en sus épocas de estudiante.

El momento de la premiación fue más tranquilo, pero a la vez más especial. Era la ratificación de la victoria.

La nueva ministra de magia, Madame Bonns, se había trasladado desde Londres para premiar al campeón. Cada jugador recibió una reluciente medalla de oro y se acomodaban en una tarima que habían puesto en el centro del campo. El último en recibirla fue Ralph, quien además también recibió la copa de la liga, un trofeo en cristal, al parecer bastante delicado. Él la besó y cuando la levantó en sus manos varios funcionarios del departamento de juegos mágicos expulsaron de sus varitas millones de confites y papelitos color blanco y anaranjado que cayeron sobre los jugadores como si de lluvia se tratara. Montaron de nuevo en sus _Nimbus 2-3D_ y pasaron por las tribunas donde estaban los seguidores de los Cannons en dos ocasiones.

Después de varios minutos de festejo se dirigieron al camerino, donde los socios principales del equipo y sus familiares los esperaban. Y allí estaban Hermione y James; ella, sonriendo ampliamente, él, luchando contra los brazos de su madre que lo detenían. Entonces, en un movimiento maestro, James se desprendió de Hermione, corrió hasta Harry y de un salto se prendió a su cuello. Abrazándolo y agarrándole el cabello con fuerza chilló en voz ahogada:

-¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!

La euforia por el triunfo duró varios días. Ese domingo el equipo en pleno y sus familias estuvieron celebrando en la casa de la abuela de Katherine. La chica aprovechó que ella estaría unos días en Holanda y logró convencer al elfo doméstico, Ousla, para que no se preocupara por los posibles estragos de la celebración, pues personalmente se encargaría de resolverlo todo. Hermione estaba dichosa, no solo por la victoria de Harry, sino también por el viaje de Geraldine, según lo que contó, se pondría en contacto con personas de influencia en la sociedad mágica holandesa para expandir la ideología del P. E. D. D. O. Libby se encargó de lo más llamativo de la celebración: los juegos artificiales. Los gemelos, en señal de buen agüero, le enviaron un pequeño surtido de su última creación, las luces de bengala Pulgarcito, que en el cielo formaban cientos de figuras humanoides, corriendo de aquí para allá.

Los días que siguieron también fueron celebrados, pero de una manera diferente. El martes, los socios del equipo los homenajearon con un elegante almuerzo. El jueves, sus patrocinadores oficiales, la Nimbus Racing Broom Company, les otorgaron un premio en metálico, además de una intensa sesión de fotografía para la siguiente edición de la revista _El Mundo de la Escoba_; así que durante esa semana los planes de buscar casa quedaron pospuestos, pero Harry se encargó de reactivarlos a la semana siguiente, cuando Hermione le mostró los anuncios de venta en el diario _El Profeta_.

-Linda mansión. Asustan de vez en cuando. Precio de ganga – leyó ella –. A un paso de Preston.

-Dijiste que quedara cerca de Londres, ¿no? – observó Harry.

-Si, Preston está muy lejos – repuso Hermione distraídamente sin dejar de buscar – ¿Qué tal esta? Linda y vieja campiña inglesa, a las afueras de Lew, garantizamos la no presencia de gnomos…

-Esa me parece bien – dijo Harry. Hermione encerró el anuncio en un círculo –. Pero algo más cerca no estaría mal.

-Bueno, encontrar una casa adecuada no es fácil, Harry, es un proceso que puede llevar semanas… o meses.

-En más o menos tres nacerá Harmony…

-No te impacientes – le dijo Hermione, acariciando su mano con ternura –. Si hacemos esto con calma y con cabeza fría compraremos la mejor casa del mundo.

Pero el comentario de Hermione estaba muy lejos de la realidad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasó mayo y ya corría la mitad de junio sin lograr encontrar la casa adecuada a sus exigencias. Visitaban varias a la semana y los dueños de las mismas estaban fascinados con la idea de que Harry Potter sería su comprador. Pero a la hora de la verdad la casa resultaba decepcionante, cuando no era que se estaban cayendo por lo viejas era porque estaba sumamente cerca de la curiosidad muggle. Mientras tanto, James salió a vacaciones y la barriga de Hermione seguía creciendo. El tiempo se estaba acabando y no tenían nada definido. Harry creyó que todas las cosas que Hermione le compró a la bebé en su tarde de compras compulsiva se pudrirían, abandonadas en la habitación de huéspedes de su casa.

La tarde del último viernes de junio, Libby los llamó para informarles sobre una campiña cercana al área metropolitana de Londres. La información que tenía de ella era muy limitada, solo sabía que estaba en la localidad de West End, que era de dos pisos y con amplios paisajes. Sin pensarlo dos veces fueron al lugar, llevando a James con ellos. A primera vista era una campiña común y corriente, muy parecida a la casa donde vivía Katherine, construida toda en piedra; le calcularon más o menos doscientos años de antigüedad. El césped estaba cubierto por una suave maleza, que incluso invadía el camino de herradura que los llevaba hasta la entrada. La puerta estaba medio abierta, lo que significaba que había gente allí. Anunciaron su entrada tocando dos veces e ingresaron.

-¿Está seguro que la presencia de los muggles no nos estorbará? – preguntó desde el interior una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-Ay, no – susurró Harry con exasperación, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos – lo apremió Hermione, tirándolo de la mano.

Atravesaron el amplio vestíbulo. Sus paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, sucio por el pasar del tiempo, y el piso era en vieja pero fina madera. Estaba completamente vacía, de no ser por las personas que se hallaban hablando en el salón del comedor.

El presentimiento de Harry era cierto, con el dueño de la casa estaba Draco Malfoy acompañado de Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy lucía el cabello un poco más largo, casi hasta el lóbulo de la oreja y recogía la mitad de este en una cola. Él y Pansy mantenían la actitud petulante con la que Harry y Hermione los conocieron.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Si es Harry Potter! – exclamó el dueño, un hombre bastante entrado en años.

Malfoy y Parkinson los miraron de inmediato. Sus miradas eran una mezcla de burla y el más profundo resentimiento.

-Potter y Granger – susurró Malfoy con malicia. Pansy soltó una risita tonta –. Ah, y su retoño.

-¿Se conocen? – preguntó el dueño de la casa con ávido interés.

Harry iba a responder que no, cuando Malfoy se le adelantó.

-Por supuesto. Somos de la misma generación de Hogwarts, ¿no es así, Potter?

-No.

-¿No me digan que ustedes también vienen a ver la casa? – preguntó el hombre con emoción –. Mucho mejor, porque pronto iba a comenzar el recorrido con los señores Malfoy, así me evito realizarlo varias veces…

-¿Señores Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione.

-Si – ratificó Pansy con suficiencia, estirando la mano derecha en dirección a Hermione –. ¿Te gusta mi anillo?

Ella, que no iba a dejarse humillar por un reluciente anillo de diamante, abrazó a James con una mano y la otra la puso sobre su barriga.

-Me gustan más los hijos de Harry – contestó con sencillez.

-Sangre mestiza, ¿verdad? – preguntó Malfoy en tono mordaz.

-Si, gracias – contestó inocentemente James.

-Bueno, me imagino que querrán conocer la casa, ¿verdad? – interrumpió el mago –. Siendo así… Este es el comedor, y como ven cuenta con una chimenea. La casa es muy antigua, por eso ese detalle, las de hoy no las fabrican iguales…

Luego les mostró la enorme cocina, como para preparar la cena de un batallón. Estaba un tanto abandonada y se cocinaba con lo que parecía ser un horno de carbón. De lado a una de las paredes de la cocina había una escalera que conducía al segundo piso, la cual estaba en excelentes condiciones para tratarse de una casa vieja. Con el fin de evitarse problemas y causarle una buena impresión al dueño, Harry y Hermione permitieron que Malfoy y su esposa subieran primero.

Otro vestíbulo los recibió en el segundo piso, era mucho más pequeño que el del primero, pero al igual que éste contaba con una magnífica iluminación, gracias a los tragaluces del techo.

-El segundo piso cuenta con cinco habitaciones, muy amplias, por cierto – les dijo el dueño –. La habitación principal cuenta con baño propio. Hay otro que sirve para las cuatro restantes y uno en el primer piso para las visitas sociales. La chimenea de este vestíbulo tiene la misma conexión que la del comedor. Todas las habitaciones tienen chimenea, pero más pequeña, ya que anteriormente no existía lo que los muggles inventaron, esos aparatos de calefacción.

Mostró cada habitación del segundo piso. Como había dicho todas tenían chimeneas pequeñas, y no sólo eso, también enormes huecos en la pared para incrustar un closet o un armario. La última en mostrar fue la principal, que resultó ser el doble de grande de las anteriores. En la chimenea también se notaba la diferencia, no era tan pequeña.

-¡Ay, Draco! ¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta! – dijo Pansy caminando por toda la habitación –. Pondremos todas nuestras cosas aquí. La habitación del bebé puede ser la del frente, así nuestro elfo lo atenderá más rápido y no te molestará…

-Señor Jargen – le dijo Hermione en voz baja, conteniendo la ira – ¿La casa es segura en los alrededores como para que los niños jueguen?

-Por supuesto. Pocos muggles vienen por aquí.

-¿Qué tal son los terrenos para un invernadero? – quiso saber Hermione

-Tierra de la mejor calidad. Es ideal para el cultivo de mandrágoras.

-¿Hay habitaciones adicionales en el primer piso? – preguntó Harry.

-Si, la de la sala y continua a ésta el estudio – contestó el hombre.

Hermione agarró con fuerza la mano de Harry, impactada por la información.

-¿Podemos verla?

-Claro. Síganme.

Conocieron lo que era el salón social o sala, iluminada por grandes ventanas, también con una chimenea. De lado una puerta en madera; ese debía de ser el estudio.

-Puede utilizarse para otra cosa, ¿verdad? – insinuó Pansy.

-Si.

El hombre, inexplicablemente, asomó la cabeza por la puerta, como si pretendiera pillar a alguien en esa habitación in-fraganti. Luego los dejó pasar. Era la habitación más pequeña del lugar, pero allí perfectamente se podrían acomodar muchos libros.

Entonces, desde el techo, apareció un fantasma. De aspecto bonachón y con un finísimo bigote que constantemente enrollaba entre sus dedos, voló entre los visitantes con aspecto majestuoso. El dueño de la casa puso los ojos en blanco, su presencia lo exasperaba.

-¿Nuevos compradores? – preguntó el fantasma, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Si, bisabuelo. Y no vallas a comenzar – le advirtió el mago.

-Yo no voy a comenzar nada – repuso el fantasma.

-El anuncio no informaba que la casa tuviera espíritus – replicó Draco.

-Yo no soy ningún espíritu – declaró el fantasma, indignadísimo –. Soy quien construyó esta morada, el alma de la casa. Frederic Jarden.

-Draco Malfoy – dijo éste, arrastrando las palabras.

-No me caes bien. No tendrás mi casa – aseguró Frederic con desprecio. Miró a James.

-James Potter – dijo el niño sin titubear, pese que era la primera vez que veía un fantasma.

-¿Eres mago? – le preguntó Frederic con interés y suspicacia.

-Sangre mestiza – le informó James.

-A tu edad me decían enano multiusos – le contó el fantasma.

-A mi edad me dicen héroe – le contó James a él –. Algunos en el colegio me dicen castor.

-Tú me caes bien. ¡Patrick! – llamó el fantasma a su bisnieto –. Dales mi casa a ellos.

-¡Un momento! – saltó Draco –. Nosotros llegamos primero.

-Lo sé, los vi – repuso el fantasma con indiferencia –. Pero Patrick y yo tenemos un acuerdo y los dueños de mi casa los escojo yo.

-Pero… - dijo Pansy.

-No voy a permitir que en mi casa se practiquen sus cochinas artes oscuras – la interrumpió el fantasma – ¡Fuera!

La humillación que sintió el matrimonio Malfoy en ese momento pudieron verla reflejada en sus rostros. Antes de marcharse con el rabo entre las patas lanzaron miradas de profundo desprecio.

-¿Cómo sabes que ellos quieren adquirirla? – inquirió Patrick, mirando al fantasma de su bisabuelo.

-Porque tengo buen olfato con las mujeres inteligentes, Patrick, y ella quiere la mejor casa para su familia.

-Les advierto que tendrán que vivir con él – les susurró el mago.

-No importa, a mi me cae bien – le dijo James.

-¿Y el precio? – preguntó Harry.

-Veinte mil galeones. ¡Es una ganga! Los conductos de agua están en excelentes condiciones para la edad de la casa.

No fue difícil decir que si. Aunque la casa no estaba muy barata, su precio no era tan excesivo para el tamaño que tenía. Al lunes siguiente firmaron los documentos de compra venta y, gracias al dinero que recibió Harry con el campeonato de la liga, decorarían gran parte de ella.

Durante casi un mes estuvieron reparando algunos daños estructurales que no revestían mayor problema. Con ayuda de Ron y Libby le dieron un retoque a la pintura de todo el lugar y Frederic resultó muy útil a la hora de esconderse de los muggles para que estos instalaran el sistema eléctrico. Literalmente, estaba que se moría de las ganas por saber como funcionaba esa caja de imágenes a la que llamaban televisión y de la que James le hablaba sin descanso.

Compraron la sala y el comedor en una venta de garaje. Los muebles estaban en excelentes condiciones y el tamaño de los mismos brindaba un aspecto sobrecogedor. Los electrodomésticos los adquirieron nuevos y las habitaciones siguieron siendo las mismas; James con sus cosas, Harry llevaría la cama de sus padres y del resto de los accesorios se encargaría Hermione. En cuento a la habitación de Harmony, ésta quedó prácticamente amoblada. Algunas cosas se repitieron, por lo cual Hermione las donó a la caridad mágica, como un moisés y un coche. Frederic tenía su lugar aparte, era el ático. Resultó ser un fantasma tan respetuoso que jamás aparecía sin anunciarse, a no ser que alguien lo llamara, en especial James.

Se instalaron definitivamente a finales de julio. Para los padres de Hermione fue doloroso dejarlos allí, después de todo los habían tenido varios meses en su casa. Libby se había marchado semanas antes para un pequeño departamento en Londres, era una mujer muy acostumbrada a las grandes metrópolis.

_Crookshanks _se acostumbró fácilmente a su nuevo hogar. Podía estirarse y escabullirse a sus anchas, y no tardó en encontrar un buen rinconcito donde tomar su siesta. Ahora que estaba más viejo era común verlo dormir con más frecuencia.

Harry decidió vender su antigua casa. Ron se encargaría de negociarla y se marcaría de allí en cuanto estuviera vendida, eso le daba tiempo para buscar un lugar donde ir. La única condición que puso Harry era que los compradores fueran muggles, de esta manera evitarían un exceso de fanatismo por parte de la comunidad mágica hacia el lugar donde Lord Voldemort fue derrotado.

La primera noche que Harry durmió en su nueva casa se sintió sumamente extraño. Por una parte feliz, aquella era una nueva etapa y la estaba viviendo con la mujer que amaba, con su familia; por otra parte tenía miedo a lo que llegaría, las nuevas responsabilidades de hombre de hogar.

Habían pasado dos minutos luego de la media noche cuando Hermione lo despertó, zarandeándolo suavemente. Harry se preguntó si en realidad no había quedado satisfecha.

-Feliz cumpleaños – le susurró con dulzura.

-Gracias – repuso Harry perezosamente, restregándose los ojos.

-Tengo un regalo para ti.

Encendió la luz de la lamparita y cubrió su desnudez con una levantadora de seda color azul cielo; fue hasta el baúl, al otro extremo de la habitación. Regresó al lado de Harry con una enorme bolsa entre sus brazos. Se sentó a su lado.

-Estos son los regalos que año tras año compré para tu cumpleaños – le contó –. Jamás olvidé la fecha.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Harry, incorporándose.

-Porque algo me decía, no sé qué, que algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar. No quería que pensaras que pasé por alto algo tan importante.

-Hace un año te volví a ver, y lo vi por primera vez a él – recordó Harry.

-Fue un buen regalo de cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

-Digamos que si… - murmuró Harry, acordándose que fue demasiado lento a la hora de reaccionar aquel día.

Hermione lo besó largamente en los labios. Él puso una mano sobre su vientre, cubierto por la suave seda. Sintió como se movía Harmony, al parecer estiraba sus piernitas, y aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía para Harry cada manifestación de vida de su hija era especial. Esa noche no abrió los regalos, esos no importaban. Tenía más símbolo, más significado el detalle de Hermione, que nunca hubiera olvidado aquella fecha.

Agosto inició bastante agitado. El tercer día del mes, mientras Hermione arreglaba el jardín antes de comenzar con su gran proyecto, la construcción del invernadero, llamó a Harry. Él estaba en el segundo piso, acondicionando una de las dos habitaciones que había sobrado con todo su equipo de quidditch; aquel sería el cuarto de juego.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó a Hermione, asomándose por la ventana.

-Rompí fuente – le dijo ella.

-No hay problema, compramos otra.

-¡Harry! – exclamó Hermione, indignada. Luego, se miró la barriga. Harry lo comprendió.

Se le dificultó un poco salir de la habitación ya que por el afán y el nerviosismo sus piernas se enredaban con las botas de quidditch esparcidas por el suelo, uno que otro balón de James, quizás alguna de sus túnicas de práctica. Afortunadamente Hermione se había preparado para el parto, fue hasta su habitación y tomó una pequeña maleta donde estaba guardado lo esencial. Bajó a toda prisa por las escaleras, tanto que las saltaba de dos en dos, y antes de finalizarla Frederic se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó éste.

-Es Hermione – contestó Harry pasando a través del fantasma, sintiendo un frío tremendo –. Harmony está por nacer.

-En mis tiempos no dejábamos que gritaran y la partera les ponía un trapo en la boca – le contó el fantasma, acompañándolo hasta la puerta –. Pero ahora las dejan gritar como locas… Si eso sirve de algo… Mucha suerte.

Al salir de la casa Hermione lo esperaba en el auto. Lucía bastante serena. Cuando Harry lo abordó lanzó la maleta al asiento trasero.

-Tranquilízate – le dijo Hermione –. Todavía falta para las contracciones.

-No. Por el contrario, Hermione, hay que darnos prisa – repuso Harry con terquedad, poniendo en marcha el auto.

-Mira, vas a conducir normalmente. Mientras, llamaré a mis padres para informarles. A libby también, para que cuide bien de James.

Camino a Londres Hermione le exigió a Harry prudencia en su manera de conducir, de otra manera adelantaría el trabajo de parto y la niña nacería en medio de una concurrida autopista.

Harry la llevó hasta el hospital St. Andrews, el mismo en el cual el doctor Morgan le operó el codo derecho. Pese a la urgencia del caso a Hermione no la internaron en la sala de emergencia, sino que le asignaron una habitación del segundo piso, exclusivo como sala de maternidad. La habitación era del mismo tamaño en la que harry estuvo luego de su cirugía, la gran diferencia radicaba en que estaba decorada con cenefas de dibujitos y tenía muchos aparatos eléctricos que fueron conectador al pecho y al abdomen de Hermione.

-¿Qué tal van esas contracciones? – quiso saber el ginecólogo del hospital, revisando una larga hoja con rayitas de colores que salía de una de las máquinas.

-Leves – contestó Hermione.

-Apenas está comenzando el trabajo de parto, pero va muy bien, los latidos del corazón de su bebé son estables. Ahora, abra las piernas que le voy a medir la dilatación.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, impactado ante aquel cometario. La única persona que ha explorado esa área es él.

-Harry, quiero escuchar música – le dijo Hermione.

Buscó en la maleta el discman que previamente habían empacado. Cuando se volvió hacia Hermione el doctor sacaba la mano de su entrepierna.

-Tiene dos centímetros – les informó, quitándose los guantes –. Esperemos que cada hora siga dilatando por lo menos un centímetro.

-¿Cuánto cree que se demore hasta el momento del parto? – le preguntó Harry.

-Si todo sale bien, al anochecer. Pero si antes de las seis de la tarde no ha dilatado lo suficiente la inyectaremos. Por ahora el suero será suficiente para hidratar al bebé mientras nazca.

-¿Cuánto tienes que dilatar? – le preguntó Harry a Hermione en cuanto estuvieron solos.

-Diez centímetros.

-Entonces, faltan ocho horas para que nazca… Eso es mucho, Hermione.

-Con James fue muy rápido – le contó ella –. Tal vez con Harmony sea igual…

Pasada la hora del almuerzo la habitación estaba llena de gente. Primero llegaron los padres de Hermione, quienes cancelaron todas las consultas que tenían esa tarde para acompañar a su hija. Libby y James llegaron a los pocos minutos. El niño estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de usar esas batas verdes que utilizan los doctores durante una cirugía. El último en llegar fue Ron, que traía bajo el brazo un par de almohadas.

-¿Dónde las conseguiste? – le preguntó Libby cuando las recibía.

-Las robé del cuarto piso.

-¡Ron! – exclamó Hermione, escandalizada.

-Según creo debes estar cómoda – repuso él tranquilamente, sentándose en el sofá –. Que desagradecida.

Hermione realizó una mueca de dolor y se acomodó mejor en la cama.

-¿Cada cuanto tienes contracciones? – le preguntó su madre.

-Cada veinte minutos – contestó Harry por ella. Era quien llevaba el tiempo entre mueca y mueca.

-Ah, eso es muy bueno – comentó la señora Granger –. Entre más rápido se presenten más pronto nacerá. Una labor de parto larga agota a la madre. ¿Te has relajado con lo que te indiqué, música de la nueva era?

-Si, mamá, desde que llegamos.

La tarde fue lenta, aburrida y tormentosa. Hermione durmió por varias horas, escuchando con los audífonos la música que le recomendó su madre. Con más frecuencia, entre sueños, hacía una pequeña mueca de dolor; pese a eso seguía con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundo y con tranquilidad. Sus padres entraban y salían con mucha frecuencia, principalmente para contestar las llamadas de su móvil, el resto del tiempo se sentaban a leer una revista o un periódico, siempre tratando de realizar el menor ruido posible con sus comentarios. Ron, ante la falta de acción, se echó un sueñecito sentado en el sofá. Harry se turnaba con Libby para dar un paseo con James por el hospital, por lo menos así no se aburriría tanto.

La última vez que el ginecólogo chequeó a Hermione eran más de las seis de la tarde. Estaba bastante satisfecho, ya que con nueve centímetros de dilatación estaba pronta a iniciar con el parto. En esos momentos sólo la acompañaban Harry y la señora Granger, los demás habían ido a la cafetería a tomar una merienda.

-El ginecólogo del pueblo nos indicó que el bebé nacería para el veinte de agosto – le contó Harry al doctor – ¿Por qué se adelantó tres semanas?

-Eso depende de los cuidados que se tuvieron durante el embarazo – contestó el doctor, analizando la larga hoja con rayitas de colores que indicaban los latidos del corazón del bebé –. En otras ocasiones es por cuestiones hereditarias; como también porque el bebé ha cumplido su desarrollo dentro del útero y ya está listo para salir al mundo exterior, como en el caso de su bebé… Aproximadamente en media hora estará con nosotros.

La señora Granger dio un respigo de alegría y salió como un vendaval, seguramente en dirección a la cafetería.

-¿Podría conseguirme una de esas batas verdes que ustedes usan? – le pidió Harry al doctor –. Es para mi hijo.

-Si, claro, en cuanto regrese con mis asistentes le traeremos una – repuso el doctor, luego se volvió a Hermione –. Vaya preparándose, pronto estará lista para pujar.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que la habitación estuviera nuevamente llena de gente. Además de los que acompañaban a Hermione, también estaban el doctor y dos asistentes más y, tal cual lo prometió, llevó una bata verde adicional para James. Claro está que a la hora de ponérsela le quedó excesivamente grande, pero eso no fue impedimento para que disfrutara de su nueva vestimenta. Iba de un lado para el otro de la habitación, con el carácter de creerse todo un fantasma. Entonces, Hermione gimió de dolor, esa era la señal para el ginecólogo de que el momento había llegado.

-Yvonne, mis guantes, por favor – le dijo el doctor a la auxiliar más joven.

La chica sacó de una caja un par de guantes plásticos mientras Ron salía despavorido de la habitación.

-¡Ron! – exclamó Libby con enfado.

-Es que me da asco – se defendió el pelirrojo desde el pasillo.

El doctor se sentó frente a Hermione, en medio de sus piernas. La otra auxiliar se mantuvo de pie tras él.

Harry se ubicó a la izquierda de Hermione y la madre de ésta a la derecha.

-¿Lista? – le preguntó el doctor.

Hermione asintió con pesadez en la cabeza, respirando profundo. Harry le tomó la mano izquierda.

-¡Puje! – le ordenó el doctor.

Apretó los dientes y pujó con todas sus fuerzas. Fue tanto el esfuerzo que realizó que al final quedó prácticamente sentada. Harry colocó su brazo derecho tras ella para que en el siguiente esfuerzo apoyara su espalda.

-Una vez más – le indicó el doctor.

Ahora Hermione no solo apretaba lo dientes, también trituraba la mano de Harry. Lo único bueno de todo eso era que su mano derecha (con la que atrapaba la snitch) no corría peligro, pero sí estaba seguro que en cuanto naciera Harmony iría a la sala de emergencia y después pasaría al quirófano para que reconstruyeran su extremidad.

-Vamos muy bien, Hermione – le dijo el doctor con optimismo –. Ya puedo verle la cabecita.

Hermione trató de reprimir un sollozo. Sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de sudor.

Pujó por última vez; un gruñido de escapó entre los dientes apretados. De pronto, se dejó caer sobre el brazo de Harry completamente agotada.

-¡Iu! –exclamó James con asco y sorpresa. Lo había visto todo.

Harry estiró un poco el cuello para ver a su hija recién nacida, pero le fue imposible, hasta que el doctor la puso sobre el pecho de Hermione, chillando a todo pulmón.

-Felicitaciones – dijo el doctor con alegría –. Son padres de una hermosa niña.

Lo que Harry vio fue lo más hermoso del mundo. Sobre el pecho de Hermione había una pequeña criatura de mucho cabello negro, con la piel tan roja como el cabello de Ron a causa del llanto, que abría y cerraba sus diminutas manos en busca de calor. Estaba mojada y con uno que otro rastro de sangre; además, en algunas zonas de su pequeño cuerpo parecía que le hubieran aplicado talco. Hermione la acogió con su mano derecha; Harry fue incapaz de moverse.

-¡La foto! ¡La foto! – dijo Libby muy excitada, con cámara en mano.

El señor Granger se paró al lado de su esposa y cargó a James. Libby tomó la fotografía.

-Yvonne, me harías el favor… - le insinuó Libby, entregándole la cámara.

La chica la tomó sin problemas. Libby se ubicó al lado de Harry.

-Muévete – le dijo.

-No puedo – replicó él.

-¿Por qué?

Harry no contestó. Era evidente que no podía moverse; Hermione todavía le tenía apretada la mano izquierda y descansaba la espalda sobre su brazo derecho.

-Eres bastante lento – opinó Libby con vehemencia, tomando los hombros de Hermione para levantarla un poco.

-¿Quiere…? – preguntó el doctor instantes después, mostrándole unas tijeras a Harry – . Es para que corte el cordón.

Con la mano temblando, más por la impresión que por haber sido anteriormente apachurrada por el cuerpo de Hermione, Harry aceptó. Puso el filo de la tijera donde el doctor le dijo y con un poco de fuerza la cerró. Sintió aquel cordón como algo esponjoso y acuoso.

-Bien, vamos a limpiarla un poco para que puedan besarla sin problemas – dijo la otra auxiliar del doctor, cargando a la diminuta Harmony.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Hermione – susurró la señora Granger, besando su frente –. Es una niña preciosa.

-Está bien, mamá, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione con preocupación. Yvonne la organizaba en la cama.

La señora Granger miró a su marido, quien estaba junto a la otra auxiliar viendo como limpiaban y vestían a Harmony mientras el doctor la examinaba. El señor Granger le devolvió la mirada y levantó los pulgares.

-Si, está en perfectas condiciones – confirmó la señora Granger con cariño –. Voy a verla.

-Harry, ¿dónde está James? – le preguntó Hermione.

-Está con tus padres. Quiere saberlo todo – contestó él con una sonrisa. Luego, le dio un corto beso en los labios –. Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberme dado estos hijos tan maravillosos.

Hermione se sonrojó aún más después del gran esfuerzo que había realizado. El llanto de Harmony se fue silenciando; sin duda alguna la ropita que le ponían le estaba dando calor.

-Son tan tuyos como míos, Harry – aseguró Hermione.

Harry sonrió, orgulloso. En ese momento la otra asistente regresó con Harmony en brazos; le habían puesto un gorro rosa y estaba apretadamente envuelta en una manta blanca con rayitas de colores. Se la entregó a Hermione y ella la acostó sobre su pecho. El corazón de Harry se paralizó.

-Harry, cárgala – le dijo Hermione.

Entonces, los latidos del corazón regresaron con una velocidad sorprendente. Abrió los ojos como platos, no se sentía capaz.

-Vamos – lo animó Hermione.

Lentamente tomó la pequeña criatura entre sus manos y la levantó hasta que quedaron cara a cara. Harry dejó de respirar; Harmony respiraba con lentitud, como si tuviera mucho sueño. Sus ojos eran tan verdes como los de Harry y el tono de piel muy parecido al de Hermione, no era tan blanca como él. Apenas si se le distinguían las cejas, eran unas finas líneas, delgadas y negras. La nariz apenas sobresalía de su rostro.

Harmony bostezó descomunalmente y cerró los ojos. Harry le besó la frente embargado de emoción. En la mente aparecieron imágenes de sus padres.

-¿Cuál será el nombre de la niña? – preguntó Yvonne con planilla en mano.

-Harmony – contestó Hermione. James se había acostado a su lado y se abrazaban.

-Y Victoria – continuó el niño.

-¿Victoria? – repitió el señor Granger, extrañado.

-Si, es bonito, y sale – argumentó James.

Yvonne no se decidía a anotar el segundo nombre, pero, con una afirmación de Hermione lo consiguió. La señora Granger sentó a James en la cama y le entregó un regalo.

-¿Y esto? – le preguntó James, asombradísimo.

-Lo trajo tu hermanita para ti – contestó su abuela.

-Yo no lo vi – aseguró James con vehemencia.

-Fue por arte de magia… ¿no crees en ella?

-¡Claro! – exclamó el niño, matado de la dicha.

-Te dije que ya podías pasar – dijo Libby, tirando de Ron hasta hacerlo ingresar en la habitación –. Lo asqueroso ya pasó.

Hermione estuvo ingresada por dos días más. En cuanto le dieron de alta la señora Granger la acompañó hasta su casa y se quedó con ella por cinco semanas, cuidándola en su recuperación. Los Chudley Cannons iniciaron entrenamientos una semana después del nacimiento de Harmony, ya que Ralph había salido de gira con todo el equipo suplente; así que para Harry fue bastante alentador saber que la señora Granger estaba en casa cuidando de Hermione y sus hijos. El fantasma Frederic también fue un gran aporte para la causa, realizaba rondas por la habitación de Harry para informar si la bebé estaba dormida o no, en otras ocasiones les relataba a ella y a James historias realmente descabelladas de sus aventuras con los muggles en la guerra civil, cuando no, en la revolución industrial (aunque a decir verdad entre una y otra habían más de doscientos años de diferencia). Para la señora Granger fue bastante perturbador tener que convivir con un fantasma, pese a eso, tanto Frederic como ella se trataban con mucho respeto. Durante aquellas semanas recibieron visitas con bastante frecuencia, desde los compañeros de equipo de Harry, pasando por algunos profesores de Hogwarts, hasta la familia Weasley en pleno.

Las noches no fueron tan tranquilas como los días. Generalmente Harmony lloraba dos o tres veces en la madrugada, la razón, completamente desconocida. Resultaba tormentoso para Harry tener que levantarse y realizar mil y una monerías para que la niña se calmara. Cuando por fin lograba quedarse tranquila, al momento de acostarla en la cuna comenzaba de nuevo con la lloradera. Fue Hermione, quien con infinita paciencia, le explicó cómo debía cargarla, arrullarla y acostarla para que no se despertara. Harry se sintió sumamente impotente al principio, James había aprendido más rápido que él. Pero, pese a aquellos inconvenientes, estaba disfrutando más que nunca su rol de padre. Después de los entrenamientos solía jugar con James, ya fuera dentro o en los jardines de la casa; con frecuencia Ron lo acompañaba para no sentirse tan solo ahora que habían vendido la antigua casa de Harry, estaba viviendo en un condominio a las afueras de Londres y Libby tenía planeado irse a vivir con él. Aprendió a cambiar pañales con y sin magia y era quien le sacaba los gases a Harmony luego de que Hermione la hubiera alimentado.

El último domingo de las vacaciones de James fue el bautizo de Harmony. Sólo las personas más allegadas a Harry y a Hermione asistieron, convirtiendo la ceremonia en algo muy privado. Además de la asistencia de la familia Granger y la familia Weasley, Harry tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a los padres de Libby. Se llamaban Diadora y William y eran tan joviales como su hija. Eprham también asistió y con gran orgullo les informó a todos que se especializaría en diplomacia mágica, gracias a las buenas notas que obtuvo previo a los EXTASIS que presentaría en el siguiente curso escolar. Libby reía socarronamente ante la idea de que su hermano pudiera gestionar civilizadamente con alguien. Ron ese día estaba más feliz que nunca, sus amigos lo eligieron como padrino.

Como era costumbre, Harmony se despertó a la madrugada con un chillido. Harry fue quien se levantó y la cargó para calmarla, en menos de dos minutos la niña dormía. Era la primera vez que lo hacía bien.

-¡Por fin, Dios mío! – susurró Harry en medio de un suspiro, arrullando a su hija –. Lo hice bien, lo hice bien.

Las manos de Hermione rodearon su estómago. Apoyó la cabeza en su espalda.

-Está todo bien – le dijo Harry –. Ya se durmió.

-Perdóname – susurró Hermione.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, ¿a qué se refería?

-¿Cómo?

-Perdóname, Harry – repitió ella, con la voz ahogada.

Harry dejó a Harmony sobre la cuna y se volvió hacia Hermione.

-¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó.

-Perdóname por haberte privado de vivir esto con James.

Harry sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco.

-Perdóname tú a mí por haberte asustado – le dijo al oído, abrazándola –. Fui insensato e impulsivo.

-Pero me mantuve oculta por muchos años – replicó Hermione –. No tenía la intención de regresar.

-Pero lo hiciste – observó Harry –. Y no solo eso, también me abriste las puertas de tu casa y de tu corazón. Y no impediste que me relacionara con James…

Hermione sollozó en silencio, abrazándose fuertemente a Harry.

-Ya nos hemos perdonado, Hermione – aseguró Harry, cargándola en brazos –. Ahora no quiero que llores, quiero que disfrutes de todo lo que te voy a brindar.


	39. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

¿Y qué pasó al final? , se preguntará el lector que haya seguido a Harry y sus amigos durante este tiempo. Bueno, es sabido por todos que los magos gozan del privilegio de vivir unos años más que los muggles y Harry vivió muchos veranos adicionales, hasta él se sorprendió.

A los pocos meses del nacimiento de Harmony, Ron y Libby dieron el gran bombazo, se casarían a mitad del otoño. La fiesta fue por todo lo alto, tal como lo deseó (o más bien lo exigió) Libby. Asistió muchísima gente, la gran mayoría familiares de la pareja. Pese a que Harry había conocido a los padres de la novia en el bautizo de Harmony, fue muy interesante socializar con la familia muggle de la chica; sin duda alguna las raices brasileras de la madre mezcladas con las australianas del padre producían una fusión letalmente explosiva llamada Libby y Eprham. Abba, la prima que habían conocido en su viaje a Australia había crecido mucho, ahora no se dejaba imponer tan fácilmente de su madre, como típica adolescente. Los abuelos de Libby también asistieron, cargando con gatos y gallo. Transcurrido el tiempo y antes de que Harmony cumpliera el primer año, Libby dio a luz unos gemelos bien regordetes a los que ella y Ron llamaron Brian y Gretel. Nombrando a Hermione como madrina de la niña y a Harry como padrino del niño, porque todo tenía que quedar en familia.

Harry y Hermione también se casaron, pero lo hicieron años después, cuando sus hijos crecieron un poco y tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para planificar la ceremonia y el viaje de bodas. Su unión fue el verano antes de que James cumpliera diez años, a orillas del mar. Fue una ceremonia bastante privada por gusto de ambos; pese al paso del tiempo, la comunidad mágica aún tenía mucho interés en conocer cosas de su vida. Por esa razón, sólo los acompañaban las personas más allegadas, como los padres de Hermione y Ron y Libby. El vestido no fue el típico blanco inmaculado, en lugar de eso Hermione prefirió un vestido más sencillo, estilo estraple, largo y de corte sirena, con el cabello lizo y en una baja coleta, un ramo de florecientes rosas blancas era su aderezo. Al igual que ella, Harry iba vestido de blanco arena en pantalón y camisa, e imitando a sus invitados, ambos estaban descalzos. La ceremonia en sí fue sencilla y romántica y cuando llegó el momento del intercambio de las alianzas Harry recordó más que nunca a sus padres, deseando con todo su corazón que estuvieran en ese momento tan especial.

Los años pasaron con rapidez y pronto llegó el tiempo en el que James ingresaría a Hogwarts. Pese a que recibió su carta nueve meses antes del ingreso, fue el más entusiasmado en comprar los libros de inmediato. Prácticamente los devoró en seis o siete ocasiones, pese a que Harmony le exigía pasar más tiempo con ella y con Frederic para jugar. Al momento de abordar el expreso a Hogwarts tenía aprendido todos los textos del año, sólo le hacía falta practicar con su varita de núcleo en pluma de fénix. Para todos fue una agradable sorpresa enterarse que Simón, su amigo del colegio, también era mago. Ambos niños fueron asignados a Gryffindor. Mádison, la hija de Ralph, también ingresó ese año; ella fue asignada a Slytherin. Un año antes de que James egresara del colegio Harmony ingresó en el y el sombrero seleccionador la envió a Gryffindor, al igual que Amelie, la hija de Bill y Fleur. Desde que comenzaron a caminar las niñas se hicieron grandes amigas.

Cuando los chicos regresaron a casa para las vacaciones de verano y transcurrida la mitad de ellas Hermione dio a luz otro bebé, al que nombraron Ben.

Con el pasar de los años Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos. Sus hijos formaron vidas aparte y pasaron más tiempo envejeciendo al lado de Ron y Libby que con ellos.

Harry dormía en una hamaca del jardín. Aquella calurosa mañana Clive y Jane lo estaban visitando. La chica, casi adulta, escuchaba con devoción los relatos del fantasma Frederic, Harry no sabía si le contaba a su bisnieta alguna de sus hazañas o las de algún otro mago de su juventud. Frederic era el único que quedaba en la casa haciéndole compañía permanente, entre sus tres hijos se turnaban para pasar cortas temporadas con él. De pronto escuchó una voz susurrándole al oído, se sorprendió de que Jane no le informara de la presencia de aquel extraño.

-Hola, Harry ¿sabes quién soy?

Harry abrió los ojos con lentitud. Lo miró.

-Si, lo sé – susurró luego de unos segundos.

Al parecer Jane se había alejado con Frederic, seguramente en busca de su padre, porque no la escuchó cerca. Reparó en la presencia del extraño. Un cabello castaño oscuro completamente rebelde y lentes redondos lo caracterizaban.

-Si, papá… ¿dime?

-Tengo una pregunta para ti… ¿quieres venir?

Harry lo meditó durante unos segundos. No podía dejar sola a su familia, a sus hijos, sus nietos, sus bisnietos.

-Ellos estarán bien – le dijo James como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos –. Tu y Hermione lo hicieron de maravilla. Entonces, ¿vienes?

No lo dudó más y se levantó. Con mucha dificultad caminó por el jardín. El cuerpo pesaba demasiado. Aprovechando que junto al invernadero de Hermione había una cómoda silla se sentó para descansar por unos segundos y recuperar un poco de aliento. Luego volvió a levantarse, estaba liviano, ágil. No le importó dejar su cuerpo dormido sobre la silla.

-Muchos te esperan – afirmó James con una sonrisa.

Harry no dijo nada. Estaba feliz por volver a ver a su padre.

Caminaron algunos minutos más y luego la vio; una mujer joven, alta y pelirroja le sonreía, sus ojos verdes brillaban con especial alegría. Sintió vergüenza, mucha vergüenza de que lo vieran tan viejo.

-La espera fue muy larga – le dijo Lily –. Pero, por fin estás con nosotros.

-Perdón – repuso Harry con timidez.

Lily le acarició la mejilla con ternura; quizás fuera por la muerte, pero no sentía sus arrugas.

-Tenías un destino que cumplir – observó su madre –. Sigue caminando, tus amigos te esperan.

Harry abrazó a sus padres por largo rato, se sentía tan a gusto en su compañía que difícilmente se separó.

Tal cual su madre se lo aconsejó, caminó un par de minutos más (aunque se puede decir que en el infinito no existe el tiempo). Al pie de una colina, sentados en el césped estaban Ron, Hermione y Libby. Se veían jóvenes, muy jóvenes y conversaban tranquilamente. Los tres lo miraron y sonrieron a la vez cuando se acercaba. Hermione se levantó con rapidez, lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Te extrañé mucho – susurró Hermione.

-Seis años no deben ser mucho en la eternidad.

-Cuando estás en compañía de Ron, si.

Ambos rieron ante aquel comentario. El pelirrojo se acercaba.

-Los chicos están bien – le informó Harry a Hermione –. Ben se quedó con _Crookshanks_. Está muy viejo, ¿sabes? Se quedó ciego… Harmony y su familia llegarían dentro de dos semanas, pero…

-Te tardaste, compañero – interrumpió Ron, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda –. Seis años en la eternidad con ellas son suficientes. Juntas son invencibles.

El trío se acercó a Libby, quien por discreción se quedó donde estaba. Su propia muerte le afectó bastante.

-¿Te aburres? – le preguntó Harry.

-No – contestó –, pese a que aquí no hay nada que hacer y a que no tenemos cuerpo que incite las necesidades.

Ron le tomó la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Ambas parejas caminaron cogidas de las manos.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer durante todo este tiempo? – quiso saber Harry.

-Conocer – dijo Ron.

-Dicen que todas las respuestas las conoces luego de la muerte – siguió Hermione –. Eso es lo que hacemos todo el tiempo.

Para aquellos que se mueren por saber cómo fue la vida de James, Harmony y Ben… Bueno, eso es otra historia.


End file.
